


The Darkness Within - The Rewrite

by Karol_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 160,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karol_Black/pseuds/Karol_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUÇÃO. Nova versão da primeira parte da Trilogia do Dark Prince. E se Rabicho não contasse a Voldemort sobre o esconderijo dos Potter? E se levasse Harry direto para ele ao invés disso? Livro Um da Trilogia do Dark Prince. UA. H/G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Darkness Within - The Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30319) by Kurinoone. 



**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

 **N/T 1:** a Trilogia do Dark Prince ou como originalmente traduzida: “Príncipe Negro”, contém três partes, todas já finalizadas há certo tempo em inglês. Ocorre que a autora desta obra, Kurinoone, não parou de escrever e além de postar one shots bem legais, ela resolveu reescrever a primeira parte da Trilogia. Sendo fã das fanfictions dela, pedi permissão para traduzir essa nova versão de “The Darkness Within”. 

 **N/T 2:** Como na versão original “Dark Prince” foi traduzido como “Príncipe Negro” eu mantive o termo. Além do mais, o rótulo de “Príncipe das Trevas” é meio pesado. Acho a primeira opção mais adequada mesmo ^^

 “É realmente arrepiante o quanto ele se parece com James” pensou Lily. Mesmo com um ano de idade, Harry, seu filho, tinha muitas semelhanças com seu pai. O cabelo do menino era tão rebelde quanto o de James. Ela sempre disse ao marido para fazer alguma coisa em relação aquilo, mas ele sempre lhe lançava um sorriso deslumbrante e passava a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado.

 “Ao menos ele tem os meus olhos” Lily pensou agradecida olhando para a criança brincalhona em seu colo. Os olhos verde esmeralda de Harry faziam-no parecer ainda mais adorável. A criança de cabelos negros estava sentada no colo de sua mãe no momento, mastigando feliz seus brinquedos e de vez em quando olhando em direção à porta.

\- Quem você está procurando, querido? – murmurou Lily ternamente, abraçando Harry.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem por quem Harry estava procurando. Era a mesma coisa todas as noites, por volta de sete horas, o menino esperava ansiosamente seu pai retornar do trabalho. É claro que uma criança comum de um ano de idade não seria capaz de determinar o tempo, mas Harry não era um garoto comum. Aliás, os pais dele também não. Eles eram uma família bruxa.

Como que ensaiado, James chegou e entrou na sala parecendo um pouco desanimado, mas ao avistar sua família, seus olhos avelã iluminaram-se e um sorriso formou-se em sua face.

\- Ei, como está meu homenzinho? – perguntou ele enquanto caminhava até Lily e pegava Harry, que estava balbuciando freneticamente para chamar a atenção de seu pai.

\- James, quantas vezes eu tenho que te lembrar? Harry é um menino, não um homem. – Lily o repreendeu alegremente.

James deu de ombro e respondeu:

\- Menino é tão… sei lá. Soa estranho, como se eu estivesse o repreendendo. Ele é meu “homenzinho”. – ele disse, abraçando o filho carinhosamente.

Lily sorriu para o marido. Em sua opinião, ele não queria parecer muito paternal, visto que tinha apenas vinte e três anos.

A ruiva estava prestes a ir à cozinha pegar o jantar quando uma batida na porta a interrompeu. James ficou imediatamente em alerta. Ele silenciosamente entregou Harry á mãe e pegou sua varinha. Foi até a porta e fez sinal para que ela fosse para o outro cômodo com o bebê. Lily assentiu e seguiu rapidamente para o quarto no andar de cima. Normalmente ela não acataria ordem de ninguém, nem mesmo de James, mas desde que aquela profecia infeliz foi feita, as coisas tinham mudado dramaticamente. Eles tinham se mudado para Godric’s Hollow e apenas algumas poucas pessoas sabiam onde ficava. Lily esperou apreensiva, a varinha segura em uma mão enquanto ainda carregava Harry. Ela azararia qualquer um que ao menos lançasse uma sombra sobre seu único filho.

Ela ouviu James murmurar um feitiço que o permitia ver quem estava na porta. De repente, a porta foi aberta e Lily pôde ouvir risadas e uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem. Ela soltou a respiração que nem percebera estar segurando. Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao andar debaixo. Certamente os amigos de seu marido, Sirius e Peter, estavam na sala de estar. Sirius a perturbara demasiadamente durante seus anos em Hogwarts, sempre andando com James e envolvendo-o em todo tipo de problema. É claro que James não era exatamente inocente, mas já que Lily agora era sua esposa, ela preferia culpar Sirius. Peter era sempre tão quieto que ela às vezes se perguntava o que o fazia ser um maroto. Remus era o único com quem ela podia ter uma conversa inteligente. Viu que ele não estava ali naquela noite e se deu conta de que provavelmente estava tendo seu probleminha “peludo”, como Sirius tinha tão sensivelmente nomeado sua condição de lobisomem.

\- Você podia nos avisar que estava vindo, Almofadinhas. – a ruiva comentou, enquanto entregava Harry a seu padrinho, que entusiasticamente o pegou e abraçou o mais perto de si possível.

\- Onde está a graça disso? – Sirius perguntou enquanto dava a Harry uma de suas risadas que mais pareciam latidos.

O bebê já estava agitando os braços e rindo para Sirius e suas travessuras. Lily olhou afetuosamente para seu filho, ele realmente gostava de seu padrinho. Peter também estava olhando para Sirius e Harry, quando um estranho olhar de remorso cintilou em seu rosto. Lily não tinha certeza se estava apenas imaginando aquilo ou não, mas ela achou que podia detectar uma expressão de quase dor nos olhos dele.

\- Peter, você está bem? – ela perguntou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

O homem rapidamente desviou o olhar e se mexeu desconfortavelmente, sem encarar os olhos da ruiva.

\- Sim, eu só… apenas tive um dia longo… só isso. – ele respondeu baixinho.

\- Nem me fale sobre dias longos. – James juntou-se a eles. – Eu tive o dia mais terrível de todos.

\- Ah, o que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto ainda deixava Harry puxar seus cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros.

\- Bem, com os ataques vindo de todo lado, eu não sei o quanto vamos suportar antes que tudo piore. – James respondeu.

James amava ser um auror, mesmo que ele admitisse que apenas se tornara um porque aquela era a carreira que Sirius escolhera, mas ele logo se afeiçoou com seu papel de guerreiro do lado da luz.

No entanto, depois que a profecia sobre Harry foi feita, James estava se tornando cada vez mais paranoico. Ele não gostava da ideia de seu filho ser confrontado com tamanha responsabilidade. “Salvar o mundo”. Essa era seu trabalho, não de Harry. Então, James sendo James estava trabalhando dia e noite para eliminar as forças do Lorde das Trevas. Mas aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais estressante visto que Voldemort sempre parecia estar um passo à frente dos aurores.

Sirius parecia um pouco desanimado pela expressão triste no rosto de seu melhor amigo. Ele, Remus, James e Peter eram todos aurores, mas James era o mais focado na guerra. Ele queria que aquilo acabasse para que seu filho pudesse ter uma vida normal.

Lily suspirou e pegou um Harry brincalhão de seu padrinho, delicadamente o embalando e levando-o para o seu quarto no andar de cima. Lá ela gentilmente colocou-o em seu berço e alisou seu cabelo e outra tentativa inútil de fazê-lo ficar um pouco em ordem.

\- Você pode achar isso divertido agora, Harry, mas, acredite em mim, quando ficar mais velho, você não vai achar nada divertido ajeitar o cabelo.

Lily disse ao pequeno garoto de cabelos negros, que ria e tentava agarrar os dedos de sua mãe, enquanto ela carinhosamente acariciava seu cabelo. A ruiva se virou e deixou o garoto brincando alegremente em seu berço.

Ela estava fazendo seu caminho ao andar de baixo quando de repente percebeu, com uma sensação nauseante, que algo estava errado. Não por algo que escutara, mas, de fato, pela total falta de som. Os três homens na sala de estar estavam mortalmente quietos. Aquilo em si era estranho, visto que Sirius estava presente. Lily rapidamente pegou sua varinha e respirou fundo. O que ela viu ao entrar na sala iria persegui-la pelo resto da vida. Ali no chão estava James, com uma poça de sangue crescente próxima à sua cabeça. Uma garrafa quebrada de firewhiskey estava caída não muito longe. Sirius estava de costas, completamente inconsciente.

\- Ah, Deus! James! James!

Lily correu em direção ao seu marido, esquecendo-se completamente da terceira pessoa que estava na sala. Se ela o tivesse visto, parado atrás da porta, podia ter sido capaz de impedir a tragédia que estava prestes a acontecer. Como a ruiva correu até James, Peter veio por trás dela e a atacou antes que ela pudesse alcançar seu marido.

\- Estupefaça!

Lily caiu inconsciente mesmo antes de atingir o chão. Peter suspirou tremulamente enquanto olhava para seus antigos amigos, todos eles caídos no chão, machucados e traídos por seu próprio amigo. Ele tentou acalmar seu coração, que batia freneticamente. Estava certo de que se não tivesse conjurado os feitiços silenciadores na porta, Lily teria conseguido escutar seu coração batendo, mais alto que a garrafa quebrando durante o ataque a James e Sirius.

Ele lançou outro olhar de remorso para seus amigos e então saiu da sala desajeitadamente, dirigindo-se ao quarto de Harry, todo tempo repetindo baixinho “Me perdoe, Harry... desculpa, James... Sirius, sinto muito”.

Ele não pensara que chegaria tão longe. Tinha esperado que James ou Sirius ou mesmo Lily pudesse impedi-lo. Mas visto que não esperavam nenhum tipo de traição por parte dele, muito menos um ataque e sequestro de Harry, ele conseguira chegar até ali. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas não havia outro jeito.

O homem lentamente abriu a porta e encontrou Harry dormindo profundamente, segurando seu hipogrifo de pelúcia. Peter olhou para a criança adormecida e sentiu a sensação horrível de culpa tomar conta de si. Ele estava levando aquela criança para a morte. Harry tinha apenas um ano de idade, era apenas um bebê.

Lembrou-se de como se sentiu quando o menino nasceu. Ele ficara tão feliz com o nascimento de Harry quanto os outros marotos. Mas uma vez que a profecia viera à tona, as coisas tinham mudado. Esse garoto estava destinado a derrubar o Lorde das Trevas. Mas o homem sabia quão poderoso o bruxo era, ninguém podia detê-lo, ninguém tinha a mínima chance contra ele. Lorde Voldemort iria ganhar aquela guerra, e uma vez que ganhasse, Peter teria podem além do que podia imaginar. O garoto tinha que ir. Convencendo-se de que estava apenas garantindo sua própria sobrevivência, ele gentilmente levantou o bebê e levou-o para fora do quarto. Correu escada abaixo e, sem olhar outra vez para os três corpos caídos no chão, abriu a porta e deixou Godric’s Hollow para sempre.

 

xxx

Peter correu até o limiar dos escudos postos ao redor da casa e aparatou para o covil do seu Lorde. Seu mestre o estava esperando, cercado por apenas dois membros de seu ciclo interno. Com as mãos trêmulas, colocou Harry no chão de pedra, aos pés de Voldemort. A criança surpreendentemente ainda estava dormindo e nem ao menos se mexeu. Peter rapidamente caiu de joelhos e rastejou até Voldemort, beijando a bainha de suas vestes antes de falar numa voz trêmula e baixa.

\- Mestre, eu fiz o que me pediu. Mestre, esse é Harry.

Voldemort voltou seus olhos cruéis e vermelhos para a criança adormecida e deixou sua face abrir-se em um sorriso de satisfação. Ele era um homem atraente, com longos cabelos escuros e um rosto bonito. A única coisa que denunciava o verdadeiro monstro que havia dentro dele era seu par de olhos diabolicamente vermelhos, que pareciam queimar quem se atrevesse a olhar para ele. O bruxo desviou seus olhos de Harry e olhou para a forma encolhida de seu Comensal da Morte espião.

\- Levante-se, Peter, você fez muito bem. Pela primeira vez você não estragou tudo e realmente completou uma missão.

Ele observou o homem deplorável levantar-se tremulamente, proferindo sua gratidão e repetindo o quão gracioso seu Lorde era.

\- Já chega! – Voldemort sibilou, instantaneamente calando Peter. – Bella, pegue o garoto e deixe-me dar uma olhada no moleque!

A Comensal passou pela forma silenciosa de Lucius e levantou Harry do chão frio. Ela o segurou para o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort assimilou todos os detalhes da criança. Ele detestava crianças em geral. Ainda não esquecera como elas o tinham insultado e ridicularizado naquele orfanato horrível que tinha sido seu passado. Essa, no entanto, atraia-o como nenhuma pessoa jamais o fizera. Voldemort podia sentir a aura mágica poderosa que parecia pairar ao redor do garoto. Ele era excepcional, não havia dúvida sobre isso e se Voldemort tivesse deixado o menino viver, então o pirralho Potter provavelmente iria crescer e ter poder para rivalizar com o seu.

 “Que desperdício de poder!”, pensou Voldemort.

Voldemort sacou sua varinha e escutou os suspiros dos três Comensais da Morte presentes. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Iria divertir-se destruindo aquele destinado a ser sua ruína.

O bruxo apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Harry justo no momento que a criança abriu seus olhos esmeraldas e olhou inocentemente para Voldemort. Um feitiço foi murmurado e uma súbita luz verde ofuscante preencheu a visão de todos. Peter fechou os olhos antes que o encantamento fosse pronunciado, mas ainda podia sentir a luz verde preencher suas pálpebras fechadas.

 “Perdão, Harry”, foi tudo que conseguiu pensar, quando a luz ofuscante desapareceu e deixou todo mundo na escuridão novamente.

 


	2. The Dark Prince

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Lily suspirou ao escrever no último dos papéis que tinha corrigido. Poções era uma matéria mais difícil do que as pessoas imaginavam e corrigir as dissertações desse assunto não era uma tarefa fácil. Ela recostou-se na cadeira e massageou seu pescoço cansado. Estivera tentando corrigir tudo antes de ir para a cama.

A ruiva olhou em volta. Seus aposentos pessoais em Hogwarts ficavam nas masmorras, mas ela conseguira trazer um nível de conforto a eles. Tinha dado ao lugar um toque feminino ao pintar as paredes de cimento e decorar o quarto o melhor que pôde.  Em sua mesa tinha fotos de sua família. Sempre sentiu que era importante poder ver o rosto de um ente querido enquanto trabalhava.

Menos mal que ela tivesse fotos de sua família ao seu redor, já que quase não tinha mais chance de ver James. Com ela ensinando poções e ele fora com suas obrigações de auror, sem mencionar que ambos eram membros da Ordem da Fênix, ficavam quase sem tempo para ficar juntos. As férias escolares eram o único momento que tinha para estar com sua família.

Seus olhos verde esmeralda moveram-se para a foto de seu filho de doze anos. Se não fosse por Damien, ela teria trabalhado em tempo integral para a Ordem. Damien ingressara em Hogwarts há dois anos e ela tinha assumido o posto de professora de Poções no ano anterior, quando lhe foi oferecida a posição. Damien reclamara sem parar de que ele não poderia fazer nenhuma travessura se ela estivesse em Hogwarts também, mas aquilo apenas encorajou Lily a aceitar o cargo.

A professora suspirou novamente e segurou a foto dele. Tinha sido tirada no ano anterior, quando Damien era um primeiranista. Ao contrário de seu irmão mais velho, Damien não era a cara do pai. Ele ainda tinha o cabelo negro, mas não era bagunçado como o de James. O menino tinha os olhos do pai, olhos castanhos profundos que ele sempre usava para sair de problemas, novamente muito parecido com o pai. Suas feições, no entanto, pareciam com Lily. Ele tinha o nariz de sua mãe, a boca e até o sorriso dela. Herdara o temperamento da mãe e amor do pai por fazer travessuras. Ele era uma mistura dos dois. Sirius assumira o papel de tornar Damien um rival de James na arte de criar problemas e fazer travessuras. É claro que o menino estava muito ansioso para aprender através de um maroto.

Lily olhou para a foto de James e sentiu seu coração doer com saudades dele. Ela não o vira nas últimas duas semanas. Mas aquela dor não era nada comparada a angústia que tomava conta dela toda vez que olhava a foto próxima à dele. A foto fora tirada apenas 3 dias antes de ele ser levado. Lily voltou seus olhos esmeralda para o porta-retrato de seu filho mais velho, Harry. Ele estava rindo e apontando para ela, antes de bater suas mãozinhas. Seu coração apertava tão dolorosamente quando olhava para seu bebê. Ela tirou os olhos da foto e olhou para o pequeno calendário em sua mesa, que mostrava a data de 31 de maio. Sentiu sua respiração engatar em seu peito. “Dois meses”, ela pensou, “em dois meses ele teria feito dezesseis anos”.

Ela sempre pensara em Harry dessa forma. Sempre imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo se ainda estivesse vivo. Era difícil para James escutar Lily falar sobre o filho mais velho, tanto que Lily tinha parado de mencioná-lo para o marido.

James sofrera o golpe emocional de perder seu filho de forma muito mais dura que ela. Afinal, fora o amigo dele que roubara Harry bem debaixo do teto deles e o havia entregado a um monstro, para ser brutalmente assassinado. Fora seu amigo quem atacara ele e Sirius antes de sequestrar Harry. Isso fazia o homem sentir-se culpado e responsável. Lily lembrava o quão horrível tinha sido quando James acordara quinze dias depois do ataque e soubera o que seu amigo tinha feito, que eles tinham perdido o filho. Ele sempre se culpou por não ter protegido a criança. Tinha jurado a si mesmo que encontraria Peter e Voldemort e mataria a ambos. Na maior parte dos dois anos seguintes, tudo que James fez foi tentar encontrar uma forma de chegar ao Lorde das Trevas e seu Comensal da Morte, Peter.

A chegada de Damien devolveu a vida a James. Só então voltou a ser ele mesmo novamente. Mas a ruiva sabia que mesmo agora ele estava trabalhando duro para encontrar Voldemort e Peter. Ele não desistiria da busca, não até que tivesse sua vingança.

Lily desviou os olhos da foto de Harry e coçou os olhos cansadamente. Ela se levantou e dirigiu-se a um pequeno aposento, onde ficava uma cama de dossel. Estava prestes a ir para a cama quando uma batida suave alertou-a para a janela. Olhou para a janela oval e viu uma pequena coruja marrom olhando para ela. A ruiva sorriu e correu para deixar a pequena criatura entrar. A coruja piou alegremente e imediatamente estendeu a perna oferecendo um pequeno rolo de pergaminho. Ela o pegou agradecida e nem viu a coruja levantar voo imediatamente depois. Sabia que a carta era de James visto que ele sempre usava corujas do Ministério. Rapidamente rasgou o envelope e começou a ler a carta.

_Querida, Lily_

_Como você está, amor? Espero que esteja tudo bem. O que me lembra, como está nosso pequeno desordeiro? Espero que você não esteja colocando-o em muitas detenções. Diga a Damy que eu tenho ingressos para a Copa Mundial e que com certeza nós vamos assistir. Bulgária e Irlanda! Muito legal! Mal posso esperar! Mas, hum… como você está indo querida?_

_Eu espero poder ir te ver nesse fim de semana. Talvez possamos ir a Hogsmeade quando eu acabar._

_Se cuide, querida, e mande um beijo para Damy._

_James._

Lily sorriu e colocou a carta de lado. James e Quadribol, não havia como separá-los. Damien ficaria contente, no entanto, ele estivera falando sobre os ingressos para esse jogo nas últimas três semanas. Ela sabia que o marido torcia pela Irlanda, enquanto Sirius e seu filho sempre foram fãs da Bulgária.

 “Isso vai ser interessante”, pensou Lily enquanto arrastava-se sobre a cama e puxava o cobertor para cima. Ela estava tão cansada que logo adormeceu. Seu último pensamento coerente foi:

 “Gostaria de saber por quem Harry torceria…”

xxx

Num quarto escuro, cheio de diversos livros e pergaminhos, estava sentado um bruxo alto e de cabelos escuros. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no copo em sua mão. Ele encarou o líquido âmbar no copo, sem realmente olhar para ele. Sua mente estava distraída por outro assunto muito mais preocupante.

Sabia que o que estava fazendo era perigoso, muito perigoso. Na verdade, estava certo de que se alguém soubesse, pensaria que ele estava louco. Chantagear o Lorde das Trevas não era algo considerado leviano. Mas ele sabia que se conseguisse, teria poderes incalculáveis. Ele já pertencia ao ciclo interno de Lorde Voldemort, fazendo parte do grupo de elite. Mas o Lorde das Trevas lhe daria o que quisesse em troca de seu silêncio. Lorde Voldemort podia lhe dar o tipo de poder de que os outros só podiam sonhar. Ele poderia muito bem ser o Comensal da Morte mais poderoso, talvez tão poderoso quanto o Lorde das Trevas. Valia a pena o risco.

A mão de Jason Riley estremeceu novamente enquanto pensava sobre o que estava arriscando. Ouvira os rumores, cochichos entre os outros Comensais da Morte, sobre aquele que servia ao Lorde das Trevas. Aquele que ninguém tinha visto, mas que sabiam existir. Ele não acreditava naquilo, não completamente. Disse a si mesmo que o Príncipe Negro era apenas um mito, fabricado e exagerado para assustá-los, para mantê-los na linha. Mas as mortes de muitos talentosos e poderosos Comensais da Morte eram creditadas ao Príncipe Negro: Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson e cerca de mais meia dúzia, havia rumor de que todos foram mortos pelo Príncipe Negro.

Jason levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu o resto de sua bebida, esperando afastar o temor gélido de seu peito. Assim que o copo vazio tocou a mesa, as luzes piscaram momentaneamente antes de se apagarem por completo. O Comensal da Morte sentou-se congelado em sua cadeira quando o cômodo foi lançado na escuridão. Ele pegou a varinha, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos com seu aperto firme. Lentamente, o homem se levantou, seus olhos vasculhando todos os cantos da sala.

\- Lumos. – sussurrou e a ponta da varinha acendeu, mas a luz ainda não era bastante para ser reconfortante.

Segurando firmemente a varinha acesa, Jason Riley atravessou a sala, em direção à porta. Ele a abriu lentamente, sua mente lhe dizendo que não deveria estar com tanto medo. Em pé na soleira de sua porta, Jason esperou para ver se alguma coisa acontecia. Não conseguia ver ninguém. Segurou sua varinha acesa acima da cabeça, mas ainda não conseguia ver ninguém.

Assim que saiu da sala, ele sentiu a súbita mudança no ar ao seu redor. Quase podia sentir a magia no ar, antes de escutar os passos leves atrás de si. Parou onde estava e ficou imóvel. Lutando contra o pânico, Jason virou-se lentamente para encarar seu visitante. Tudo que conseguia distinguir na pouca luz era uma silhueta.

O homem soube, então, que o mito era verdade.

Mesmo assim, se viu perguntando:

\- Quem é você?

A figura deu um passo à frente, de modo que a luz da varinha de Jason pudesse iluminá-lo. Jason nervosamente assimilou a aparência do bruxo em sua frente. Trajando vestes escuras, rosto escondido por trás de uma máscara prateada, que revelava apenas seus olhos verde esmeralda, estava aquele que todos os Comensais da Morte temiam: o filho do Lorde das Trevas, o Príncipe Negro.

\- Eu acho que você já sabe. – veio a resposta e Jason ouviu sua voz jovem.

O Comensal percebeu que o Príncipe Negro ainda era um garoto, provavelmente ainda um adolescente.

\- Por que está aqui? – Jason perguntou, tentando fingir-se calmo.

\- Você traiu Lorde Voldemort. – o garoto respondeu, um silvo de raiva em suas palavras. – Estou aqui para entregar sua punição.

Jason viu que embora o garoto em sua frente estivesse segurando a varinha, não a estava apontado para ele. Ele tentou usar aquilo em seu favor.

\- Eu nunca trairia meu Senhor! Sou seu humilde servo. Eu jamais poderia pensar em... AVADA KEDRAVA! – Jason disparou a maldição da morte num movimento repentino.

O bruxo com a máscara prateada saiu do caminho, desviando-se do jato de luz verde. Jason rapidamente apontou para ele e tentou matá-lo novamente.

Antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca corretamente, a varinha foi subitamente arrancada de sua mão. A força do feitiço de desarmamento não verbal foi tão brusca e poderosa, que fez a varinha ser arrancada de Jason. O objeto atingiu o chão com um estrondo e apagou, fazendo a sala mergulhar na escuridão.

O Comensal da Morte aproveitou a chance e correu em direção à escada, mantendo-se o mais abaixado possível para evitar se atingido por qualquer maldição.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo, com a intenção de usar a lareira para sair dali. Atingira a base da escada quando sentiu um feitiço passar voando por cima de sua cabeça. O homem se abaixou instintivamente.  Foi quando sentiu a ponta de uma varinha pressionada na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

\- Levante-se! – veio o comando e o Comensal da Morte lentamente ficou de pé.

Ele era três ou quatro centímetros mais alto que o Príncipe Negro, mas aquilo não o confortou de forma alguma.

\- Por favor, por favor, Príncipe Negro. – Jason tentou desesperadamente. – Não me mate!

As luzes acenderam novamente e Jason encontrou-se olhando diretamente para um par de surpreendentes olhos verdes, que, para seu espanto, não continham piedade alguma.

\- Você é um traidor, e traidores recebem apenas um castigo. – o Príncipe Negro lhe disse.

Antes que Jason pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as palavras da maldição da morte foram sussurradas e a luz verde o atingiu bem no meio dos olhos. O Comensal da Morte caiu no chão, morto.

O Príncipe Negro deu apenas uma olhada no cadáver aos seus pés antes de se virar e sair. Sua missão estava completa.

 


	3. Strange Killings

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Lily não estava satisfeita. Ela estivera ansiosa para ver James por mais de quinze dias agora, e assim que ele tinha chegado, eles não tinham nem conseguido dizer duas palavras um ao outro antes do Professor Dumbledore solicitar uma reunião urgente da Ordem. James ainda não tinha nem dito “olá” a Damien. A ruiva sentou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e estava tentando não deixar transparecer seu mau humor. Honestamente, alguns minutos com seu marido era tudo que ela queria, era pedir demais?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a sala de repente ficou quieta. James sentou-se ao lado dela, segurando sua mão e dando-lhe um aperto suave. Ela olhou para ele e esboçou um meio sorriso. Olhando ao redor da sala, viu rostos familiares, a maioria parecia cansada e tão aborrecidos quanto ela. Avistou o sempre paranoico Olho-Tonto Moody, sentado ao lado do auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks era claramente perceptível com seu cabelo rosa chiclete. Lily olhou para Remus e Sirius, sentados ao lado de James. Sua colega de trabalho e ex-professora Minerva McGonagall estava sentada no início da sala, ao lado de Snape. Próximo a eles havia dois lugares vazios, que Lily tentou ignorar. Não podia pensar neles novamente.

Sua atenção voltou-se para o Diretor, que agora estava em frente a todos os membros. Albus Dumbledore parecia imensamente cansado e desgastado, assim como todos os outros. Ele limpou a garganta e a sala já quieta ficou em completo silêncio. Ele podia ver a expressão que a maioria ostentava: havia alguns que pareciam irritados com a reunião marcada de última hora, enquanto outros pareciam estar tentando se preparar para a mais trágica notícia.

\- Agradeço por comparecerem a essa reunião num prazo tão curto. – Dumbledore começou. – Estou ciente de que muitos de vocês tiveram que cancelar ou reorganizar seus planos, então eu não vou tomar muito mais de seu tempo.

Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Lily, que pareceu corar e abaixou seu olhar para suas mãos em seu colo.

\- Está tudo bem, Lils, ninguém mais notou. – Sirius brincou baixinho com ela.

A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, mas não disse nada.

\- Como todos vocês sabem, houve uma série de ataques a Comensais da Morte no último ano. – Dumbledore continuou. – Foi confirmado que esses Comensais da Morte mortos eram membros do ciclo interno. Visto que nem o Ministério, nem a Ordem assumiu a responsabilidade pelas mortes, isso nos leva a questionar a identidade do agressor.

A sala estava em silêncio, todos os olhos sobre Dumbledore.

\- O ataque mais recente foi executado ontem à noite. Um Comensal da Morte chamado Jason Riley foi morto em sua casa. O Ministério alega não ser responsável e sabemos que a Ordem também não é. Isso leva à questão sobre quem está rastreando esses Comensais da Morte e os matando. – Dumbledore terminou, parecendo preocupado.

\- O que importa? – Moody perguntou com sua voz rouca. – Seja quem for, estão matando Comensais da Morte. Estão nos ajudando. Por que isso deveria ser motivo de preocupação?

Alguns membros murmuraram concordância com a declaração de Moody.

\- É um motivo de preocupação, visto que não sabemos quem está fazendo isso e por qual razão. – Dumbledore explicou.

\- Talvez haja outra sociedade secreta formada, como a Ordem. Talvez alguém tenha criado outro grupo para lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem e estão mirando nos Comensais da Morte. – Tonks sugeriu.

\- É possível. – Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça na direção dela. – No entanto, acho que seria de nosso interesse descobrir a verdade sobre esse assunto o mais rápido possível.

Lily percebeu que havia algo que o Diretor não estava dizendo. Ela passara muito tempo com ele, primeiro como uma aluna e então como um membro da Ordem e, finalmente, como um membro do corpo docente, e podia ver que o velho bruxo estava hesitando em dizer o que estava em sua mente.

\- Dumbledore, há mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

O Diretor olhou para Lily e seus olhos azuis fixaram-se sobre ela por um momento. Com um suspiro, ele começou.

\- Eu tenho uma suspeita, e, neste momento, é tudo que é, mas pela leitura dos relatórios sobre essas mortes, eu acho que Voldemort pode ser responsável.

Alguns subitamente prenderam a respiração à menção do nome do Lorde das Trevas. Dumbledore suspirou mentalmente. Quantas vezes ele dissera que o medo de um nome era uma bobagem. Voldemort não iria aparecer se alguém dissesse seu nome em voz alta.

\- Por que acha isso? – McGonagall perguntou, recompondo-se.

\- Como eu disse, é apenas uma suspeita. O que eu sei de fato é que se os homens de Voldemort estivessem sendo atingidos e mortos dessa forma, ele não estaria sentado, deixando isso continuar. Os relatos que temos não sugerem que Voldemort está, de alguma forma, preocupado com esses assassinatos. Pelo contrário, ele parece estar feliz com a morte desses homens. Isso me faz pensar que esses Comensais podem ter enganado Voldemort de algum modo, e então ele arquitetou para que fossem mortos. – Dumbledore virou-se para Snape. – Severus, tenho que lhe pedir para tentar encontrar o máximo de informações que puder. Eu tenho uma lista com todos os nomes dos Comensais da Morte mortos. Veja se pode descobrir de qual missão faziam parte antes de morrerem. Veja se eles desagradaram Voldemort de alguma forma.

Dumbledore passou o pergaminho para Snape, que o pegou, mas não olhou para ele. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos no Diretor.

\- Isso é tudo por hoje. Agradeço por sua paciência. – Dumbledore terminou com um aceno cortês para todos.

James se levantou de sua cadeira, bem como o resto. Sua cabeça estava girando com a notícia.

\- O que você acha? – Sirius perguntou. – Acha que é outra sociedade secreta ou Voldemort apenas decidiu se livrar de seus antigos seguidores em favor de novos?

\- Eles são Comensais da Morte, não roupas que precisam ser substituídas! – Lily disse aborrecida com o amigo.

\- Sim, como se aquele monstro pudesse ver a diferença. – Sirius respondeu.

\- Parece estranho. – James disso, imerso em pensamentos.

\- Eu estou com Moody. Não acho que deveríamos nos importar com quem os está matando, desde que seja Comensais da Morte que ele esteja assassinando, deveríamos ficar agradecidos.  – Sirius continuou, acompanhando seus amigos até a lareira. Ele não tinha para onde ir, visto que a sede era sua casa.

James não disse nada. No entanto, ele silenciosamente concordava com Dumbledore. Se Voldemort estivesse preocupado com a morte de seus homens, estaria fazendo alguma cosia quanto a isso. O fato de que não estava só podia significar que era ele quem estava ordenando as mortes. Mas a pergunta era: por quê?


	4. The Prince’s World

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

\- Vamos lá, Príncipe! Não é tão complicado! – Bella repreendeu, seus olhos escuros se estreitaram para o garoto.

Ela estava mais surpresa do que chateada que o prodígio de seu Mestre estivesse tendo problemas com a maldição quebra-osso. Geralmente ele pegava as maldições e feitiços com relativa facilidade.

Harry suspirou e tentou se concentrar novamente. Já era muito difícil pegar o jeito daquela maldição idiota sem a dor irritante em sua cicatriz. Estava tirando sua concentração.

Ele gesticulou para que Bella demonstrasse a maldição novamente.

\- Adflicto Corporis! – Bella gritou a maldição quebra-osso para o manequim no qual estavam mirando. O feitiço acertou o fêmur do esqueleto, partindo-o em dois.

O garoto seguiu seu exemplo, mas seu feitiço não fez nada na outra perna do esqueleto. Frustrado e irritado, Harry jogou a varinha do outro lado da câmara, que bateu no chão de mármore, rolando alguns metros antes de parar.

Bella parecia divertir-se.

\- Que boa ideia! – ela riu. – Você sempre pode jogar sua varinha neles. Se mirar direito, pode arrancar um olho. – ela brincou.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar zangado enquanto a bruxa estava claramente apreciando o fato de que, pela primeira vez, ele não era capaz de aprender algo no qual ela era especialista.

\- Não estou a fim de escutar seus deboches. – ele lhe disse. O garoto conjurou a varinha com um aceno de sua mão, mas guardou-a ao invés de mirar no manequim. – Eu vou tentar de novo amanhã. Não consigo me concentrar. – ele disse enquanto esfregava a testa, os olhos apertados com força devido à dor que emanava de sua cicatriz.

Bella perdeu seu sorriso brincalhão ao ver o menino esfregar a cicatriz. Ela estava ao seu lado num piscar de olhos.

\- É sua cicatriz de novo? Desculpa, Harry. Eu não percebi. – ela se desculpou. A falta de concentração do garoto fazia sentido agora.

Ela tirou as mãos dele da testa, tentando determinar quanta dor Harry estava sentindo. Nunca era fácil saber com o garoto. Ela gentilmente inclinou sua cabeça para cima para dar uma olhada. Ele se afastou, cerrando os dentes quando a dor se intensificou.

\- Eu estou bem. Me deixe em paz. – o garoto disse, amassando a testa com os nós dos dedos.

Bella o ignorou. Ela sabia quando ele estava bem e quando não estava. Também sabia que o jovem era orgulhoso demais para seu próprio bem. A bruxa virou-se para o pequeno armário na câmara de treinamento e tirou um frasco com uma poção para dor. Caminhou de volta até o adolescente e entregou-lhe o frasco.

\- Você devia ter dito alguma coisa antes. – ela disse, irritada por ele estar sofrendo em silêncio pela última hora.

O garoto sentou-se no único sofá que havia na câmara antes de tomar a poção num gole. O efeito foi instantâneo, mas a dor em sua cicatriz apenas aliviou um pouco. Só iria embora de verdade quando a raiva de seu pai diminuísse completamente, já que era aquilo que estava lhe causando tamanha dor.

\- Eu estava esperando ele se acalmar. – Harry explicou. – Ele geralmente controla o temperamento melhor que isso quando sabe que estou por perto.

Bella olhou para as portas com um olhar preocupado.

\- Ele deve estar muito zangado. – ela disse baixinho, mordendo o lábio nervosamente. – Me pergunto o que aconteceu.

Harry recostou-se no sofá.

\- Seja o que for, realmente o irritou. – ele disse.

A bruxa sentou ao seu lado, os olhos fixos nele.

\- Sério? Quão irritado? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

O garoto revirou os olhos diante da pergunta.

\- Estou cansado de ser um medidor de humor do meu pai. – ele respondeu. – Desde que me lembro, você e Lucius sempre me perguntam o quanto minha cicatriz dói antes de irem vê-lo.

\- E o que há de errado nisso? – Bella perguntou.

Uma vibração particularmente desagradável de dor cortou a resposta dele. Sua mão voou para a cicatriz e o garoto cerrou os dentes para impedir que o silvo raivoso de dor lhe escapasse.

\- Droga! – ele arfou, esfregando sua cicatriz. – O que o deixou tão malditamente irritado?

\- Não seja desrespeitoso, Harry! – vociferou Bella imediatamente.

O jovem conseguiu rir um pouco para si mesmo antes de lançar a ela um olhar zangado com seus olhos verdes.

\- Bem, me desculpa por não apreciar ter minha cabeça dividida ao meio!

\- Ele não faz de propósito, você sabe disso! – a bruxa respondeu. – O Mestre jamais ia querer que você sofresse, muito menos por conta dele.

\- Bem, eu vou ver o que o deixou tão nervoso! – Harry disse, ficando de pé.

Ele arrancou sua máscara prateada enquanto andava em direção às portas, deixando a mulher ainda sentada no sofá.

xxx

Harry estava em frente às grandes portas de carvalho de seu pai em minutos. Ele tinha dez anos de idade quando aprendera todas as passagens secretas dentro e fora da Mansão Riddle. O garoto, agora usando a máscara prateada, bateu na porta. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele adentrou o escritório de seu pai.

Lorde Voldemort levantou o olhar para ver seu jovem herdeiro entrar. Ele ficou inicialmente surpreso pela presença de Harry, mas rapidamente percebeu porque ele estava ali. Imediatamente, começou seu mantra para se acalmar e extinguir a raiva que estava fervendo dentro de si. Enquanto sua raiva diminuía, o efeito do Crucio que colocara sobre Crabbe também diminuía. O Comensal da Morte lentamente ficou de pé, seus membros ainda sacudindo violentamente.

\- Mestre! ... misericórdia... Mestre!

\- Silêncio! – Voldemort sibilou e gesticulou para que Crabbe sumisse de vista.

O Comensal não sabia por que seu mestre parara de torturá-lo. Ele achou que Voldemort já se satisfizera. Não estava ciente de que outra pessoa tinha entrado no escritório já que estava sob o efeito da maldição Crucio quando Harry entrara. Crabbe ainda não sabia que o garoto estava no cômodo quando passou por ele e saiu pelas portas. O jovem aprendera a arte de manter-se nas sombras de seu pai, Voldemort. Não era difícil, já que o cômodo sempre estava envolto em trevas.

Depois que Crabbe se foi, Harry saiu do canto sombrio e caminhou até o bruxo, tirando a máscara ao mesmo tempo.

O resto da raiva de Voldemort desapareceu só de olhar para o filho.

\- Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado. – o homem disse.

\- Eu voltei há algumas horas. – Harry respondeu. – Eu só vim ver o que estava te irritando, antes que minha cabeça se abrisse.

Com essas palavras, Voldemort sentiu uma emoção que só o garoto podia causar nele: culpa.

\- Se eu soubesse que você estava em casa, eu não teria torturado Crabbe. Eu teria apenas matado aquele imbecil e acabado com isso. – o bruxo disse.

Harry riu baixinho, ele sempre achara a raiva de seu pai, de alguma forma, divertida. Provavelmente porque nunca fora direcionada a ele.

\- O que o idiota fez agora? – o jovem perguntou.

\- Ele não fez nada. – Voldemort começou, pressionando seu aborrecimento com o Comensal da Morte de novo. – Ele trouxe umas notícias frustrantes. Descobriu-se que Riley tinha um cúmplice.

A alegria de Harry desapareceu diante das palavras do homem.

\- Quais são suas ordens, pai? – ele perguntou imediatamente.

Lorde Voldemort se aproximou de seu filho e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele, encarando-lhe nos olhos.

\- Acabe com o maldito! – ele sibilou.

Os olhos de Harry se conectaram com os de Voldemort e ele permitiu que seu pai entrasse em sua mente, dando-lhe tudo o que ele precisava para completar a missão. Agora ele tinha um endereço e um rosto. Era tudo que precisava.

O garoto estava prestes a virar-se quando seu pai intensificou o aperto em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar. Voldemort colocou um dedo comprido embaixo de seu queixo, levantando seu rosto levemente para que pudesse espreitar dentro daqueles olhos esmeralda.

\- Estou chateado que você tenha ficado desconfortável com isso, Harry. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio envolvê-lo em minhas emoções.

O jovem sorriu, um pouco de calor propagou de seus olhos verdes.

\- Eu sei, pai, é que foi um pouco demais dessa vez, e foi por isso que eu vim ver o que estava acontecendo.

Voldemort observou Harry se virar e sair de seu escritório. Ele nunca imaginara que tal ligação seria formada com seu herdeiro quando lhe dera aquela cicatriz. Ultimamente, sentia cada vez mais pena do garoto. Ele sofria se Voldemort sentisse qualquer emoção forte. Não importava se ele estivesse feliz ou triste. Qualquer emoção intensa trazia nada além de uma dor intensa para Harry.

O Lorde das Trevas notara que a dor estava ficando mais forte ao longo dos anos, o que solicitara que mantivesse seu temperamento sob controle quando o herdeiro estava por perto. É claro que quando o garoto estava longe em suas missões, Lorde Voldemort podia ficar tão feliz ou irritado quanto quisesse sem medo de machucá-lo. Parecia que a dor só ocorria quando Harry estava próximo dele.

O bruxo sentou-se em sua cadeira alta e pensou silenciosamente sobre Hunt, cúmplice de Jason Riley. Hunt nem mesmo era um Comensal do ciclo interno. Ele mal era competente. Por que Riley o escolheu como cúmplice?

Voldemort suspeitava que Hunt soubesse de tudo que Riley descobrira, e isso o tornava muito comprometido para ser permitido viver. Ele tinha que morrer e Harry ia certificar-se disso. 


	5. An Assignment

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em "A Shattered Prophecy", do Project Dark Overlord.

James olhou ao redor do prédio vazio. Porque alguém optaria por viver num armazém vazio estava além de seu alcance. Ele avançou silenciosamente antes de dar sinal para os outros dois aurores verificarem a parte de trás do prédio.

Eles tinham recebido informação de que um Comensal da Morte estava escondido ali. Exatamente porque um Comensal escolhera um armazém gasto e congelante para morar era um mistério. James e uma equipe de quatro aurores foram enviados para investigar e capturar o Comensal da Morte. Ele, seu melhor amigo Sirius, um companheiro membro da Ordem, Kingsley Shacklebolt, e dois aurores do Ministério, Liam e Nathan, formavam a equipe.

Sirius e Kingsley ficaram ao lado de James enquanto os outros dois aurores silenciosamente rastejavam para a parte de trás do prédio. Até então não havia sinal desse Comensal da Morte.

Assim que James virou a esquina, avistou um homem baixo, de cabelos loiros, sentado na outra extremidade do armazém com suas costas pressionadas contra a parede. Sua face estava escondida por trás das mãos e ele parecia estar tremendo. Era de frio ou medo? O auror não podia dizer.

James, Sirius e Kingsley sacaram suas varinhas, trocando olhares silenciosos enquanto se preparavam para aproximar-se do homem. Se vissem a marca negra no braço dele, provando que era um Comensal da Morte, iriam prendê-lo.

Antes que pudessem dar outro passo na direção do homem, ouviram um barulho alto, como uma porta batendo. O som ecoou ao redor deles enquanto várias portas e janelas se fechavam. O suposto Comensal da Morte levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o som e olhou freneticamente ao redor do armazém, a varinha tremulamente segura diante dele, como uma arma. Os três aurores se abaixaram, cada um atirando-se atrás de algum tipo de cobertura.

Observaram o homem se pôr de pé, seus olhos movendo-se por todo o lugar, sua varinha em punhos. De repente, o homem parou e virou-se para encarar um novo som. James também escutou, claro e inconfundível.

Passos.

Alguém estava andando na direção deles. James esticou o pescoço para olhar por cima do caixote de madeira atrás do qual estava escondido, tentando ver quem estava se aproximando deles. Pensou que podia ser Liam ou Nathan, mas os aurores saberiam ser silenciosos e discretos. Não andariam ousadamente em direção a um suposto Comensal da Morte. Quem quer que fosse, não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para ser silencioso.

O homem baixo e de cabelos loiros de repente soltou um ruído abafado, algo entre um soluço e um grito. Seu pânico era evidente enquanto se apoiava contra a parede, a varinha trêmula, segura diante de si.

Os aurores viram o que o homem vira, mas não conseguiam entender sua reação. Tudo que viram foi um garoto, vestido de preto, exceto por uma máscara prateada que cobria todo seu rosto, andando em direção ao suposto Comensal da Morte. Os passos ousados e confiantes pertenciam a ele. O garoto mascarado parou a uma curta distância do homem encolhido.

\- É você! – o homem em pânico falou com uma voz temerosa, seus olhos azuis fixos no garoto. – Você é ele! O Príncipe Negro!

James capturou os olhos de Sirius e os dois homens compartilharam um olhar divertido. "Príncipe Negro", aquele era um nome bastante incomum.

\- Você estava esperando mais alguém? – o menino mascarado perguntou, sua voz cheia de escárnio.

James foi pego de surpresa. A voz revelou o fato de que era realmente um jovem por trás da máscara prateada. Mas havia algo mais sobre a voz do garoto que o perturbou. Uma estranha familiaridade que ele não conseguia identificar.

O Comensal da Morte, de repente, caiu de joelhos, a varinha deslizando inutilmente de seus dedos.

\- Por favor, Príncipe! Não me mate. Por favor, tenha piedade! – o homem clamou.

James não conseguia entender por que o homem estava com tanto medo. "É só um garoto!", pensou para si. "Quanto estrago ele pode fazer?". Pelo que o auror podia ver, o garoto sequer tinha uma varinha apontada para ele. O jovem mascarado estava diante do Comensal da Morte sem nenhuma arma visível nas mãos e ainda assim o homem adulto estava tremendo de medo. James fez gesto para Sirius e Kingsley se moverem em seu sinal. Os dois aurores assentiram.

\- Você não merece piedade, Hunt. – o garoto lhe disse simplesmente. – Você traiu meu pai, a única coisa que merece é a morte. – o menino estendeu a mão para as vestes e sacou a varinha.

James silenciosamente preparou-se para lançar-se sobre o garoto. Tinha vindo para apreender o homem, não para assisti-lo ser assassinado. O auror não tinha qualquer compaixão por Comensais da Morte, mas se pudesse salvar a vida daquele Comensal vagabundo, poderia obter informações valiosas dele, informações que podiam levá-lo a Voldemort. E ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para chegar ao bruxo.

\- Não fui eu! Foi Riley! Foi tudo ele! – o homem, Hunt, começou desesperadamente. – Era ele quem estava tentando chantagear o Lorde das Trevas! Eu não participei disso. Eu juro! Eu sou leal ao Lorde: meu mestre, Lorde Voldemort e a você, Príncipe Negro! Eu sou um servo de Lorde Voldemort e seu filho. Por favor, por favor, não me mate! Eu sinto muito! Me perdoe, por favor! – o homem começou a soluçar.

James parou no meio do que estava fazendo. Ele escutara direito? Voldemort tinha um filho? O auror olhou para os igualmente alarmados Sirius e Kingsley. Ambos tinham ficado bastante pálidos. A revelação fez todos eles pararem em choque.

James se virou para olhar o garoto mascarado novamente, olhando-o de uma forma totalmente diferente. Ele era o filho de Voldemort, o mais cruel e sangue frio assassino que o mundo bruxo já vira. Esse menino era sua carne e sangue. O auror entendeu a reação temerosa de Hunt agora.

\- Você se rebelou contra Lorde Voldemort. Para isso, não há piedade. – o garoto apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Hunt, mirando o espaço entre seus olhos. – Meu pai não esquece e eu não perdoo.

\- Por favor, Príncipe Negro! Não, não, por favor! Por favor! – o Comensal estava soluçando abertamente agora, afastando-se do garoto e de sua varinha.

James deu o sinal e os três aurores mergulharam sobre o garoto ao mesmo tempo. Três "Estupefaça" aceleraram em direção ao jovem. Antes de uma das três maldições o alcançar, o rapaz sacudiu a varinha e um escudo azul explodiu ao seu redor, cobrindo-o dos pés à cabeça. As luzes vermelhas do estupefaça colidiram com a bolha azul e simplesmente dissolveram.

O garoto mascarado abaixou o escudo e se virou para encarar os três aurores surpresos. Nos primeiros segundos nada aconteceu. James observou os insuportáveis olhos verdes por trás da máscara prateada examinarem cada um dos três aurores. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os seus, o auror sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Algo brilhou nos olhos do jovem e o homem sentiu o coração parar de bater por uma razão que não entendia.

Foi como se o tempo acelerasse rapidamente depois disso. Antes que James pudesse fazer mais do que piscar, estava sendo arremessado no ar. Caiu no chão, completamente sem fôlego e confuso sobre como foi atacado. Percebeu que foi atingido por um feitiço não verbal, sem varinha. Não ficou muito tempo no chão. Estava em pé de novo, varinha em punho e pronto. Viu Kingsley e Sirius mandando duas maldições no garoto, que não conseguiram atingir o alvo.

O jovem saiu do caminho das maldições e enviou algumas em Sirius e Kingsley. James correu até eles, tentando chegar perto o bastante para duelar. Avistou o Comensal da Morte arrastando-se rapidamente para fugir. Ele rastejou em direção a uma das janelas, mas não conseguiu abri-la. O Príncipe Negro trancara todas as portas e janelas atrás de si quando chegou. Hunt olhou em volta à procura de algo que pudesse usar para quebrar a janela e, talvez, escapar. A atenção do auror voltou para os amigos enquanto eles duelavam com o Príncipe Negro.

Kingsley correu para o garoto, enquanto Sirius mandou mais três maldições em rápidas sucessões contra ele. O jovem desviou-se de duas maldições e se esquivou da terceira com relativa facilidade. Antes que Kingsley pudesse alcançá-lo, o garoto se virou e deu um fantástico chute, direito no peito do homem, fazendo o alto e forte auror voar na direção oposta.

James enviou um "estupefaça" no rapaz, mas o feitiço foi desviado, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Ao invés de mirar no seu agressor, o garoto disparou um feitiço em Sirius.

\- Incendio!

James assistiu com horror a bainha das vestes do amigo pegar fogo.

\- Sirius! – o auror gritou, mas o outro calmamente expeliu o fogo com um aceno da varinha.

Kingsley conseguira ficar de pé novamente e não demorou em atacar o garoto.

\- Pertificus Totalus! – o auror ressoou em sua voz profunda.

Novamente, a bolha azul surgiu e engoliu o jovem, protegendo-o. James estava maravilhado. Ele nunca vira um escudo fazer aquilo antes.

A essa altura, o som do duelo trouxe Liam e Nathan correndo até eles. Eles pareciam surpresos de início, vendo com quem os colegas estavam duelando, mas sabiam que não havia tempo para perguntas. Saltaram sobre o garoto mascarado, enviando-lhe feitiços de desarmar.

O garoto saiu do caminho das maldições antes de revidar. Ele acenou com a mão na direção de Liam e o auror foi jogado no ar antes de bater dolorosamente na parede.

\- Diffindo!

O rapaz lançou uma maldição cortante em Nathan. Um corte apareceu no tronco do homem, fazendo-lhe largar a varinha e apertar o peito. Ele caiu no chão com um grito de dor.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam e James o atacaram juntos. Os quatro feitiços atravessaram o escudo azul do garoto. Baixando seu escudo por um instante, o jovem apontou a varinha para o teto.

\- Confringo!

O feitiço explosivo atingiu a tubulação grossa ao longo do teto. Com um horrendo estalo, os canos de metal se partiram e desabaram. Os quatro aurores saltaram para fora do caminho do monstruoso metal enquanto caía no chão.

James sentou-se a tempo de ver o garoto mascarado agarrar Hunt pelo colarinho e puxá-lo para longe da janela. Ele jogou o Comensal, fazendo com que se esparramasse no chão de concreto. O homem começou a se afastar com medo enquanto o garoto o mirou novamente.

\- Expelliarmus! – Liam lançou o feitiço, mas não conseguiu desarmá-lo, já que o rapaz desviou-se.

Kingsley, Sirius e Liam desviaram a atenção do garoto, permitindo que Hunt escapasse e tentasse fugir.

Enquanto os três aurores duelavam ferozmente com o jovem mascarado, James disparou em direção ao Comensal da Morte, que estava tentando quebrar com o pé uma janela de vidro, mas não estava tendo sorte. O auror agarrou o homem, assustando-o.

\- Se quiser viver, eu sugiro que venha comigo! – ele disse.

Os olhos de Hunt moveram-se para a luta acontecendo entre o Príncipe Negro e os aurores. Ele virou-se entorpecido para encarar James.

\- Nós queremos prendê-lo. Ele quer te matar. Escolha! – o auror disse friamente.

Aquilo pareceu tirar o homem de seu estupor de medo e ele rapidamente ficou de pé.

James o agarrou pelo colarinho e correu para a saída. Ele sabia que o armazém tinha escudos anti-aparatação, já que testara antes de entrar no prédio. Eles iam ter que encontrar uma forma de destrancar as portas para sair dali.

O auror quase alcançara a porta quando ouviu um feitiço com o qual não estava familiarizado.

\- Adflicto Corporis!

Um terrível grito cheio de dor o fez parar e se virar. Virou-se e viu Liam no chão, agarrando a perna com as mãos e gemendo de dor. Não foi difícil deduzir que sua perna estava quebrada.

Kingsley foi nocauteado no chão, o que deixou apenas Sirius. James observou o amigo conseguir dominar o garoto, passando o braço em volta do pescoço do menino, numa tentativa de sufocá-lo.

\- Te peguei, garoto! – Sirius riu.

O garoto não lutou, em vez disso, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, golpeando o rosto do auror. Com um grito de dor, o homem o soltou, cambaleando para trás enquanto sangue jorrava de seu nariz quebrado. O jovem girou em volta e bateu com o punho na lateral da cabeça de Sirius, que caiu no chão, gemendo de dor.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, o auror o chutou, atingindo sua perna e fazendo-o cair no chão. Sirius lutou para se levantar e agarrar o garoto.

James não esperou para ver se o amigo conseguiu. Ele tinha que tirar Hunt dali. Agarrou o idiota que tremia e dirigiu-se à porta o mais rápido que podia. Estava trancada, mas o auror conseguiu destrancá-la com um feitiço de reversão. A porta se abriu e ele se apressou em sair, arrastando Hunt consigo.

Eles deram apenas alguns passos para longe do armazém quando James escutou as portas voarem atrás dele. Continuou correndo com Hunt, se ele pudesse apenas sair dos escudos, então conseguiria aparatar dali com o Comensal.

James estava bem no limite dos escudos quando sentiu um feitiço passar voando por ele e atingir as costas de Hunt, que caiu pesadamente no chão. O auror congelou, temendo que o homem tivesse sido atingido pela maldição da morte. Uma olhada lhe disse que o Comensal da Morte ainda estava vivo.

O garoto aproximou-se deles calmamente, parando a alguns metros de distância. James ficou sobre Hunt, bloqueando qualquer feitiço. Á primeira vista o jovem parecia totalmente à vontade, mas um olhar mais atento mostrou-lhe que ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Seu corpo parecia rígido, os nós dos dedos brancos já que a varinha estava apertada em seu punho cerrado. Os olhos verdes por trás da máscara prateada estavam fixos no auror e novamente o homem sentiu uma sensação forte de desconforto tomar conta de si.

\- O homem é meu. – o garoto falou numa voz fria. – Ele não lhe diz respeito. Saia do caminho.

James estremeceu. Havia algo nele e na sua voz que estava fazendo os cabelos do seu pescoço levantarem. A sensação de familiaridade era tão forte, que estava abafando todos os outros sentidos do auror. Com dificuldade, ele levantou seu escudo e ficou desafiadoramente protegendo Hunt.

\- Eu não vou deixar você matá-lo. – declarou.

O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Ah? Desde quando os aurores estão protegendo Comensais da Morte? – o jovem perguntou.

\- Desde que Comensais da Morte começaram a matar uns aos outros. – James respondeu.

O rapaz se encrespou, mesmo com a máscara escondendo sua expressão, o auror sabia que ele estava furioso.

\- Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte imundo! – ele rosnou de volta.

As palavras chocaram James, mas ele não teve muito tempo para responder já que o garoto acenou a varinha ao terminar de falar, jogando-o para trás. O auror aterrissou com um baque doloroso no chão duro e ficou momentaneamente incapaz de se mover. Lutou para ficar de pé novamente e se virou para ver o Príncipe Negro abaixar a varinha sobre Hunt, que ainda estava no chão e agora suplicava por sua vida.

\- Não! Não, por favor, por favor, tenha piedade! – ele implorou.

O jovem apontou a varinha e pronunciou as palavras da maldição.

\- Avada Kedavra!

James arfou ao ver a luz verde sair da varinha do garoto e atingir Hunt bem no meio dos olhos. O Comensal desabou no chão e mesmo naquela distância não havia dúvida de que estava morto. A raiva percorreu o auror quando viu o garoto se afastar do corpo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Em segundos, o homem estava bloqueando o caminho do rapaz, a varinha apontada para ele.

\- Saia do meu caminho, Potter! – o adolescente rosnou.

\- Acho que não! – James vociferou para ele.

Aquele garoto era formidável. Ele sozinho derrubara cinco aurores, matara uma pessoa e não tinha um único arranhão em si. O homem ainda não conseguia acreditar que a força que o jogara no chão viera dele.

\- Afaste-se, Potter.

\- Me obrigue, seu merdinha!

Algo mudou nos olhos do garoto. Ele guardou a varinha e deu outro passo na direção do auror, que estava completamente confuso. "Por que ele guardou a varinha?", se perguntou.

\- Como queira. – o jovem falou numa voz baixa.

Com um movimento da mão, James foi atirado violentamente no ar de novo e caiu dolorosamente de costas. O homem cerrou os dentes enquanto a dor explodia em suas costas. Ele ignorou aquilo o máximo que pôde e levantou-se para ver o garoto mover-se em direção ao limiar dos escudos anti-aparatação. O auror apontou a varinha para ele. Não podia deixá-lo ir embora.

\- Estupefaça! – James gritou, mas o adolescente facilmente desviou-se do feitiço.

James mirou mais uma vez, mas algo veio voando em sua direção e atingiu seu braço direito. O auror arfou e sua varinha caiu ruidosamente no chão. Ele piscou em surpresa ao avistar seu sangue, que corria do corte medonho em seu antebraço e escorria para sua mão. Alguma coisa cortara-lhe o braço. Ele sabia que não foi um feitiço já que, na verdade, sentira algo afiado cortar seu braço.

O homem rapidamente apanhou a varinha do chão e focou-se no garoto. Ele podia descobrir o que acontecera depois, agora tinha que capturar o Príncipe Negro. Dolorosamente mirou e disparou nele.

\- Sorupto! – sibilou e um jato de luz amarela saiu de sua varinha, atingindo a parte de cima do braço do jovem.

Um corte apareceu, do qual um filete de sangue começou a fazer seu caminho pelo braço do rapaz, que o segurou, um grito de dor escapando dele. James viu o garoto colocar a mão nas vestes e rapidamente preparou-se para enviar outra maldição nele.

Antes que o auror pudesse disparar outra maldição, ele sentiu as palavras engasgarem na garganta. Largou a varinha e agarrou o pescoço enquanto uma dor lancinante tomava conta dele, fazendo sua visão ficar momentaneamente branca.

Podia sentir o sangue quente correr através de seus dedos e por suas vestes. Todo o lado esquerdo do seu pescoço pulsava em agonia. A respiração de James estava presa no peito enquanto lutava para respirar.

Caiu de joelhos com as duas mãos agarradas ao pescoço, num esforço para parar o fluxo de sangue. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu desacelerar quando ele caiu para frente. Forçou os olhos a ficarem abertos e tentou gritar por ajuda, para chamar Sirius, mas nenhum som saiu dele.

Bem em sua frente, meio escondido na grama estava um pequeno objeto. Era algo que nunca vira antes. Era pequeno e feito de metal com quatro pontas afiadas. Parecia uma lâmina e estava manchada de sangue. O auror percebeu que era seu sangue.

Aquilo foi o que o Príncipe Negro usara para atacá-lo. Seu braço e pescoço foram cortados com aquelas lâminas. Ele nem vira o garoto atirá-las. O vira estender as mãos para as vestes, mas o resto tinha sido um borrão.

James podia ouvir gritos à distância, mas não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito. Seu mundo foi envolto em escuridão e então ele não soube de mais nada.

 

 


	6. Praise of a Killer

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

\- Isso é tão injusto! – Damien reclamou.

Ele estava sentado á mesa da Grifinória, tomando café com seus companheiros de casa, mas seu humor incomum o impedira de desfrutar daquilo.

\- Eu sei que é uma droga, cara, mas o que você pode fazer? – Ron disse antes de derrubar meia dúzia de panquecas no prato e lambuzá-las com calda de mel.

\- Eu não acredito que eu vou perder! – Damien continuou. – Estive esperando semanas para ir ao jogo da Copa Mundial. Papai _prometeu_ ir e me levar e agora ele simplesmente decide não aparecer! Quero dizer, nem mesmo uma coruja para dizer que teve que cancelar.

\- Ainda choramingando sobre isso, Damien. Sinceramente, é só um jogo. Seu pai tem coisas mais importantes para fazer, sabe. – Hermione disse enquanto ela e Ginny sentavam-se próximas a Ron e Damien.

\- Só um jogo? – o menino indagou. – Você obviamente não sabe muito sobre Quadribol, Hermione. Não é de estranhar, já que não é algo que se possa aprender num livro.

A monitora quintanista fingiu não escutar a última parte do que seu jovem amigo disse. Ela se serviu de um pouco de torrada ao invés disso.

\- Tenho certeza que apareceu algo importante para o Sr. Potter. – Ginny o consolou. – Afinal de contas, ele não é de perder um grande jogo também.

 “Essa é realmente uma boa razão”, pensou Damien.

Por que seu pai perderia o jogo? Ele era quase o maior fã de Quadribol de todos os tempos, tanto que foi nomeado o melhor artilheiro da Grifinória em seus tempos de escola. O troféu ainda estava na sala de troféus no corredor do terceiro andar.

Damien só vira James uma vez desde que ele retomara as atividades de auror. Ele parecia bem cansado e desgastado, mas o menino sabia que ele nunca reclamaria. Amava ser um auror. O jovem suspeitava que seu exausto pai provavelmente ainda estivesse dormindo, completamente esquecido da Copa Mundial.

\- Se algo importante surgiu, ele deveria ter mandando uma coruja. – ele murmurou. – Ao menos eu ia saber que não devo esperá-lo.

Ron tirou os olhos do prato e viu a expressão sombria do amigo. Damien era três anos mais novo que ele, mas eram amigos desde criança. Já que os pais dos dois eram membros da Ordem, eles se encontravam regularmente. Molly e Lily reuniam-se com frequência na casa uma da outra e incentivavam os filhos a serem amigos. Como resultado, os garotos se tornaram tão bons amigos que o ruivo não se importava do mais novo andar com ele e seus amigos em Hogwarts. Ele estava acostumado a tê-lo por perto.

\- Se anima, cara! – Ron disse. – Tenho certeza que o Sr. Potter vai te compensar. Há vários jogos por vir.

Com um suspiro, Damien assentiu. Ele voltou ao café da manhã, empurrando as panquecas de um lado para outro do prato.

\- O que devíamos fazer hoje? – ele perguntou a Ron de repente.

\- Vamos ver Hagrid e então talvez treinar Quadribol? – o amigo sugeriu.

\- É, legal. – o menino respondeu, um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seu rosto. – Se eu não posso assistir ao jogo, posso muito bem jogar um.

\- E você, Ginny, topa um jogo? – Ron perguntou à irmã.

A ruiva levantou os olhos de sua conversa sussurrada com Hermione.

\- O quê? Ah, hum… não, não obrigada. Eu tenho que ir à biblioteca. – ela respondeu ficando um pouco vermelha quando um rubor apareceu em suas bochechas.

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar antes de ambos suspirarem e revirarem os olhos.

\- Ginny, desista já! Você não vai encontrá-lo! – Ron tentou.

\- Que seja, Ronald! Cuide da sua vida. – ela vociferou para ele.

O ruivo suspirou. Ele se divertira ridicularizando e provocando a garota sem sentido pelos últimos dois meses, mas agora estava começando a sentir pena dela.

\- Você nunca vai encontrá-lo. – ele destacou, ganhando um olhar mordaz em retorno. – Bem mesmo sabe se ele já frequentou Hogwarts.

\- Eu devo minha vida a ele, Ron. – Ginny devolveu. – Eu tenho que ao menos tentar encontrá-lo para agradecê-lo.

O irmão não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo.

Ginny voltou-se para Hermione. Ela odiava quando o irmão a ridicularizava, mas odiava especialmente quando ele fazia graça sobre _esse_ assunto. “Ele não entende!”, dizia a si mesma toda vez. “Ele não estava lá”.

Ron faltara à última visita a Hogsmeade, há pouco mais de dois meses. Ele tomara um balaço na cabeça e estava se recuperando na ala hospitalar. Ginny fora ao vilarejo com o resto dos alunos de Hogwarts. Lembrava-se daquele dia perfeitamente. Tinha começado maravilhosamente, comprara em todas as suas lojas favoritas antes de ir a um pequeno café com Hermione e alguns de seus amigos. Seus pais e irmãos mais velhos tinham combinado de encontrá-la para almoçar. Ela estava rindo com eles, curtindo a história de Charlie sobre o último dragão de que estava encarregado, quando houve uma terrível explosão do lado de fora, tão forte que sacudiu o café.

Em pânico e apavorada, Ginny foi agarrada por Bill e Charlie, que a acolheram num ciclo protetor. Bill, Charlie, Arthur e Molly ficaram ao redor dela, protegendo-a.

\- Fique aqui, Ginny. – Bill lhe disse.

\- Fique perto da gente! – Charlie conduziu Hermione em direção à irmã, e ficou na frente das duas garotas.

Pandemônio eclodiu quando descobriram que Hogsmeade estava sob um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Diversos Comensais arrombaram a porta e começaram a atacar os ocupantes. Gritando de medo, Ginny e Hermione abaixaram-se para se proteger, Molly protegendo-as o melhor que podia.

\- Molly, tire as garotas daqui! – Arthur gritou enquanto duelava com o homem mascarado.

Todos os adultos no café estavam fazendo o melhor para se defender dos Comensais da Morte. Incluindo Bill, Charlie e Arthur.

Molly segurou as mãos das duas garotas e correu para a porta dos fundos. A maior parte das pessoas no café estava correndo em direção à saída. Ela, Hermione e Ginny lutaram por entre a multidão e saíram num beco. Correram em direção a Hogwarts, tentando alcançar a segurança da escola.

De repente havia três homens mascarados bloqueando o caminho. Molly soltou Ginny e Hermione, puxando sua varinha.

\- Corram! – ela disse à filha.

Relutantemente, conquanto aterrorizada pela segurança da mãe, Ginny se virou e correu, Hermione ao seu lado. As duas correram lado a lado, tentando encontrar um caminho para chegar à segurança.

Um feitiço passou pela ruiva, errando por pouco sua cabeça. Olhando para trás enquanto corria, ela viu dois Comensais da Morte a perseguindo. A amiga a puxou numa nova direção e elas correram para um antigo prédio abandonado. As duas atropelaram a porta mal lacrada e correram escada acima, procurando um lugar à sombra para se esconder. Ginny escutou a explosão atrás de si e sabia que os Comensais as tinham seguido.

Sem tempo para pensar, as duas garotas aterrorizadas correram para o topo do prédio, pensando apenas que tinham que fugir dos Comensais.

Quando alcançaram o topo, perceberam que não tinham onde se esconder. Estavam presas. Ginny virou-se para a porta quando ela foi escancarada e dois Comensais entraram no telhado. Olhando maliciosamente e rindo delas, os homens conseguiram agarrá-las quando foram atingidos por trás. A ruiva gritou de alívio ao avistar o irmão, Charlie, vindo em seu socorro.

O ruivo estava duelando com dois homens sozinho, já que nenhuma das duas estava com as varinhas. Era norma da escola deixar as varinhas em Hogwarts durante as visitas a Hogsmeade. Muitos alunos no passado fizeram o uso errado delas, então agora foram proibidos de levá-las durante as visitas ao vilarejo.

Ginny e Hermione recuaram o máximo que podiam para que não fossem atingidas pelo fogo cruzado de maldições. A ruiva estava muito ocupada assistindo e temendo pela segurança do irmão, então ela não viu a maldição Cruciatus atingir a parede e quicar em sua direção.

\- Ginny! Mexa-se!

O grito de Hermione e sua visão periférica captando o jato veloz de luz vermelha fizeram a garota recuar para fora do caminho da maldição. Infelizmente, ela já estava perigosamente perto da beira do telhado e tombou.

Por um golpe de sorte, conseguiu agarrar um arame que pendia da borda do telhado. Agarrou-se por sua vida, mas podia ver que o arame fino não era forte o suficiente para aguentar seu peso. Gritou por Charlie, por Hermione, para que eles ajudassem, mas antes que alguém pudesse vir ao seu auxílio, o arame que protegia sua vida estalou.

Ginny foi despencando. Seu grito de terror fez Hermione e Charlie gritarem. A ruiva fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o chão e sua morte correndo ao seu encontro. Mas antes que pudesse atingir o solo, foi subitamente agarrada por um par de mãos fortes. Sua cabeça bateu contra um peito forte e a garota instintivamente jogou os braços ao redor da pessoa e agarrou-se a ela. Podia sentir o vento correndo por seu rosto e sabia que estavam voando.

Ela forçou os olhos castanhos a ficarem abertos para olhar para a pessoa que salvara sua vida. Olhos esmeralda encontraram os dela e ela sentiu-se imediatamente atraída por eles. Afastou as lágrimas dos olhos, sem saber se foi o vento ou sua quase morte que as trouxera. Seu herói misterioso tinha a face coberta por uma máscara prateada e, fora seus olhos, nada estava visível. Ela percebeu que estavam voando numa vassoura e a velocidade na qual estavam indo era fenomenal. Não conseguia abrir a boca para falar. Havia muito ar pressionando contra ela. Moveu o rosto para a direção contrária ao vento e em vez disso enterrou o rosto no peito do seu salvador. Mesmo na situação atual, sentiu-se estranhamente confortada pelos braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura e o calor de seu corpo próximo ao dela.

Ginny só se deu conta de onde estava quando sentiu os pés tocarem o solo e ela foi gentilmente removida da vassoura. Suas pernas não suportariam seu peso, não importava o quanto ela quisesse que elas aguentassem. Acabou apenas sentando no chão, respirando com dificuldade, tentando fazer o coração, que estava batendo freneticamente, desacelerar.

Olhou para cima e percebeu que estava sentada do lado de fora dos portões de Hogwarts. Podia ver alguns professores à distância, rapidamente caminhando até ela.

\- Você está bem?

Ginny olhou para a voz, percebendo que era seu herói misterioso quem falara. Não conseguiu impedir o sobressalto que lhe escapou, a voz dele soava tão jovem. Pensara que ele fosse muito mais velho, já que salvou sua vida e voou como um jogador profissional de Quadribol. A voz dele era gentil, mas inegavelmente forte. Antes que ela pudesse responder, o garoto olhou e viu os professores correndo na direção deles. Sem outra palavra, ele montou na vassoura e saiu do chão.

\- Espere! – a garota gritou, mas era tarde demais.

O garoto com os olhos esmeralda brilhantes se foi. Ginny não estava sequer ciente quando a Professora McGonagall e a Professora June a alcançaram e conduziram-na de volta ao castelo.

Desde então a ruiva se tornara obcecada por seu herói. Ela passara horas apenas conversando com Hermione, e com qualquer outra pessoa que a escutasse, sobre ele, sobre quão lindos seus olhos eram, como seus braços eram fortes, como sua voz era suave. Hermione se sentiu muito triste por ela. Podia ver quão encantada Ginny ficara por esse garoto misterioso, e porque não deveria? Afinal de contas, ele salvara sua vida. Decidiu que iria ajudá-la de qualquer forma que pudesse a tentar descobrir a identidade dessa “maravilha-de-olhos-verdes”.

A ruiva estava convencida de que o rapaz deveria ter vindo a Hogwarts em algum momento, a julgar pela voz, ele só podia ser um pouco mais velho que ela. Ginny não conseguia afastar a sensação de que já vira aqueles olhos verdes antes. Pensou que talvez ele fosse um aluno mais velho que vira nos corredores da escola ou alguém que estudara nos tempos de Bill ou Charlie e fora à Toca em algum momento.

Ela ficou cada vez mais desesperada na busca por ele, passando cada momento disponível revirando os antigos anuários na biblioteca, procurando por ele, por aqueles olhos esmeralda brilhantes. Hermione tentara apontar o fato de que a amiga não vira o rosto do rapaz, não sendo capaz de reconhecer sua foto, mas a garota rejeitara aquilo, insistindo que reconheceria os olhos dele no momento que os visse novamente.

\- Então, Hermione. – Ginny começou, ignorando o irmão no momento. – Você vem comigo para a biblioteca?

\- Claro. – a amiga respondeu, sorrindo para ela. – Podemos tentar procurar novamente se você quiser.

\- Gin, você já considerou a possibilidade de que esse cara seja muito feio? – Ron perguntou, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

A ruiva girou para encará-lo.

\- O quê?

\- Talvez seja por isso que ele estivesse usando aquela máscara. – Ron explicou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de raiva no rosto da irmã.

Ginny mergulhou para a varinha, tirando-a da bolsa. O ruivo levantou as mãos e balançou a cabeça, fazendo gesto de que não quis dizer aquilo.

\- Eu juro, Ronald! Diga isso de novo e eu vou te enfeitiçar até o próximo século!– a irmã o avisou.

Ron apenas riu, divertindo-se por tê-la irritado tanto.

\- Vamos, Ginny. – Hermione disse, fazendo a garota irritada levantar-se.

Antes que as duas pudessem deixar o salão, uma Lily Potter com os olhos muito inchados e preocupada entrou correndo, olhando freneticamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela avistou Damien imediatamente e correu até ele, quase derrubando as duas garotas no chão.

\- Ah, desculpa garotas… desculpa! – ela murmurou antes de virar-se para o filho.

\- Damien, venha comigo! Rápido! – ela disse, ignorando completamente os demais grifinórios que a olhavam com desconfiança.

\- Bom dia para você também, mãe. – o menino respondeu com um sorriso descarado.

Ele viu o rosto preocupado da mãe e as bochechas manchadas de lágrimas e o sorriso escorregou de sua face.

\- Mãe, o que há de errado? – ele perguntou enquanto erguia-se da cadeira.

\- Professora Potter, está tudo bem? – Ron perguntou.

Lily ou não o escutou ou o ignorou completamente.

\- Damien, venha comigo, agora! Nós temos que partir! – ela repetiu, gesticulando para que ele se aproximasse dela.

O menino levantou-se do assento e, sem palavras, seguiu a mãe para fora do salão, sem se virar para ver os olhares preocupados nos rostos dos amigos.

Quando mãe e filho estavam no hall de entrada, Lily tirou uma bolinha colorida.

\- Portus. – ela sussurrou. – Damy, agarre a bola, sai em cinco segundos.

O menino fez o que lhe foi dito e três segundos depois sentiu um puxão familiar no umbigo quando ele e sua mãe foram transportados para fora de Hogwarts.

Os pés de Damien tocaram o chão e ele momentaneamente perdeu o equilíbrio. Endireitou-se antes de olhar ao redor, apenas para seu coração afundar até a boca do estômago. Ele estava parado em St. Mungo’s.

xxx

\- Mão, o que está acontecendo? Por que estamos no St. Mungo’s? – Damien perguntou, tentando não surtar, mas a preocupação nos olhos de sua mãe e suas mãos trêmulas estavam deixando o garoto muito nervoso.

\- Venha comigo. – ela sussurrou para ele e, tomando-o pela mão, dirigiu-se aos elevadores do outro lado do saguão. Quando estavam dentro do elevador, o jovem perguntou novamente à mãe o que aconteceu.

\- É o seu pai. – Lily disse baixinho. – Ele foi ferido na noite passada.

Damien sentiu o coração parar. Seu pai já fora ferido antes, sendo auror, era um risco da profissão, mas nunca antes ele tinha visto a mãe tão perturbada. Isso o fez pensar no pior.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? – ele perguntou, querendo apaziguar seus medos.

\- Ele foi ferido em serviço durante um duelo. – Lily estava tentando seu melhor para manter a voz firme, mas não conseguia esconder a preocupação completamente.

\- Que serviço? – o menino perguntou, sabendo que a mãe entenderia a verdadeira perguntar, Auror ou Ordem.

\- O primeiro. – ela disse já que nunca dizia as palavras “Ordem da Fênix” quando fora de muros seguros. Sabia que o filho sempre se referia à Ordem como o segundo trabalho de James.

As portas do elevador abriram, permitindo que Lily e Damien corressem para fora, indo para o quarto número cinco. Eles não estavam de modo algum surpresos ao ver um Sirius muito cansado e descontente sentado ao lado de James. Damien soltou um enorme suspiro de alívio ao ver o pai sentado na cama, conversando animadamente com o amigo. Ele parecia pálido, como se ficava após perder muito sangue. Havia uma bandagem em volta de seu pescoço e uma em seu braço. Mas além de parecer muito cansado, seu pai parecia estar bem.

James olhou para os dois recém-chegados e o rosto se abriu num sorriso. Sirius também parecia que tinha ido até o inferno e voltado, mas ele deixou a bela face se abrir num sorriso ao avistar Lily e Damien.

\- Olá, gente. Entrem. – James chamou e estendeu a mão para segurar a da esposa quando ela correu para seu lado.

O menino ficou parado na porta, encostando-se nela para se firmar. Seu coração partiu-se um pouco ao avistar o pai e o tio parecendo abatidos.

\- Ei, filhote, entre. – Sirius gesticulou, dando-lhe um de seus sorrisos habituais.

Damien entrou lentamente e sentou ao lado do pai.

\- Animem-se! Eu estou bem. – James riu.

\- Bem! Você chama isso de bem! Meu Deus, James! Você podia ter sido morto...! – Lily parou de repente, percebendo que o filho estava com eles. Ela olhou para ele pedindo-lhe desculpas. – Damy, sinto muito. Eu não devia ter te tirado da escola daquela maneira. Eu tinha descoberto sobre seu pai e agi sem pensar.

Damien olhou para a mãe.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe. Estou feliz que me trouxe. Apenas não grite com o papai, ele parece que passou pelo inferno.

\- Ah, obrigado, filho, eu vou me lembrar disso! – sorriu James, tentando parecer ofendido. O menino sorriu de volta para ele.

\- Então, vão nos contar o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – Damien perguntou, já adivinhando a resposta.

\- Não podemos, filhote, ultrassecreto e tudo, claro que você entende. – Sirius respondeu numa voz entediada que ele sempre usava para responder às perguntas do garoto sobre a Ordem.

Damien olhou para o pai.

\- Pai?

James sorriu para o filho novamente.

\- Sério, Damy, é uma coisa muito chata, nada interessante.

Damien bufou um pouco, sentando de novo com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os três adultos começaram a conversar, principalmente sobre o Ministério e quantos dias os dois podiam tirar de licença médica. O menino estava começando a ficar muito entediado. Alguns minutos depois, Lily o pediu para ir até à praça de alimentação no primeiro andar pegar algumas bebidas. Ele alegremente se levantou e saiu.

Assim que o garoto saíra do quarto, a ruiva conjurou um feitiço silenciador e virou-se para os dois.

\- O.K., desembuchem. O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Um olhar de vergonha atravessou o rosto de ambos.

\- Bem, eu acho que não há outra forma de dizer isso... hum... nós meio que subestimamos o inimigo. – respondeu um Sirius envergonhado.

\- O que quer dizer com “subestimamos”? Havia muitos Comensais da Morte? Quantos eram? – Lily perguntou tentando imaginar cinco aurores lutando com um exército de quinze Comensais ou mais. Isso certamente explicaria os ferimentos.

\- Um. – respondeu James, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Um? – repetiu a ruiva.

\- Sim, um. – responderam juntos.

\- Eu não entendo. Como um Comensal da Morte pôde lutar contra cinco aurores e colocar dois deles no hospital? – ela perguntou.

\- Quatro. – disse uma voz baixa que surpreendentemente pertencia a Sirius.

\- Como? – Lily perguntou, envergonhada pela baixa na Ordem nas mãos de _um_ Comensal da Morte.

\- Liam e Kingsley estão aqui conosco. – o amigo respondeu.

\- Kingsley? – a ruiva indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Kingsley Shacklebolt? O auror de um metro e oitenta e tanto que três Comensais da Morte não conseguiriam controlar, _aquele_ Kingsley? – ela perguntou sem acreditar.

Ambos apenas assentiram.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

\- O maldito garoto aconteceu! – vociferou Sirius, sem conseguir aceitar muito bem o fracasso.

\- O garoto? Que garoto? – Lily perguntou intrigada.

\- O garoto de Voldemort. – James respondeu baixinho.

A ruiva parou, seu corpo enrijecendo com as palavras do esposo. Silenciosamente, ela se virou para encarar o marido.

\- O quê? – ela perguntou com uma voz quase mais alta que um sussurro.

\- Voldemort tem um filho. – James repetiu.

Lily não disse nada, mas seu choque e surpresa eram evidentes.

\- Pelo menos foi isso que o outro Comensal da Morte disse. – Sirius acrescentou.

A amiga olhou para ele.

\- Mas vocês disseram que havia apenas um Comensal da Morte? – ela perguntou confusa.

\- Havia, no começo, de qualquer forma. – Sirius explicou. – Quando chegamos no armazém, vimos apenas um Comensal da Morte, escondido num canto. Do nada, esse moleque chega e faz o Comensal quase urinar nas calças. – o amigo fez uma careta, franzindo o nariz e as sobrancelhas em desgosto. – Covarde maldito! – ele murmurou, referindo-se a Hunt. – Ele estava implorando e rastejando por sua vida. Ele nem mesmo tentou atacar o garoto.

\- Garoto? – a ruiva repetiu, os olhos verdes arregalados em descrença. – Espere, vocês todos estão aqui, no hospital, por causa de um garoto?

\- Eu sei o que parece… - James começou. – ...mas é uma história muito diferente. Ele parecia um garoto, soava como um garoto, mas Lily, ele _não era_ um garoto.

\- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou, sentindo um nó de medo no estômago.

\- Ele era… fenomenal. – James disse, sem ter outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Olhou para Sirius para vê-lo balançando a cabeça em concordância, embora um tanto a contragosto. O auror continuou. – A forma que ele duelava, ele era tão _rápido_. Às vezes era apenas um borrão. Ele estava fazendo magia sem varinha e o escudo dele! Merlin, Lily, eu nunca vi algo como aquilo antes. Ele podia levantá-lo com um simples aceno da varinha e cobria-o da cabeça aos pés! – ele balançou a cabeça. – Não havia nada em sua luta que sugerisse tratar-se de um garoto.

\- E não era apenas o duelo bruxo, ele estava chutando nossos traseiros da maneira trouxa. – Sirius acrescentou. – Sério, Lily, aquilo foi a coisa mais estranha. O filho do Lorde das Trevas usando luta trouxa para nos atacar.

\- E ele não se intimidou nem um pouco por estar sendo confrontado por cinco aurores adultos. Ele apenas limpou o chão com a gente. – James disse com um pequeno rubor nas bochechas pálidas.

A ruiva estava escutando boquiaberta.

\- Por que o Comensal da Morte estava com medo dele? – ela perguntou, sem entender aquela parte.

\- Ele sabia que o garoto viera para matá-lo. Ele sabia no momento que o viu. – James respondeu.

\- Ele o fez? – ela perguntou. – Ele o matou, quero dizer.

\- Ele o matou bem na nossa frente. – o esposo respondeu. – Ele era tão poderoso, Lily, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ele me atirou no ar _sem varinha_ e a forma que ele lidou com Hunt, foi tão frio! Ele apenas o matou, sem preocupação alguma, sem remorso, nada!

\- Por que você está surpreso? – Sirius perguntou. – Ele não sabe o que é remorso. Ele é a semente do mal!

James não disse nada, mas seu coração disparou ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Sua expressão deve ter mostrado a angústia, pois sentiu a esposa tocar sua mão.

\- O que foi? – Lily perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. – o auror respondeu sincero. – É só que há alguma coisa sobre ele que me deixa... inquieto.

\- Inquieto? Como assim? – ela perguntou.

James olhou para ela e então para Sirius, perguntando-se se ele devia dizer o que estava em sua mente.

\- Não faz sentido. – ele disse por fim. – Nada sobre o garoto faz sentido algum. Ele reagiu raivosamente quando eu o chamei de Comensal da Morte. Suas palavras exatas foram _“Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte imundo!”_. Isso faz sentido? – nem a esposa nem o amigo disseram nada. Ele continuou. – E quando ele estava lutando, não usou nenhuma Imperdoável, apenas feitiços padrões. Ele na verdade não matou ninguém, a não ser Hunt. Isso também não faz sentido. Voldemort gosta de números. Seus ataques deixam centenas de mortos e feridos. Comensais da Morte matam e torturam tantos quantos podem. Mas esse garoto, ele apenas lidou conosco e pegou o Comensal. Ele não causou nenhuma outra baixa.

\- Ele poderia ter causado! – interferiu Sirius com um aceno de cabeça na direção de James. – Você teve sorte que... que... a faca, lâmina, coisa estrelada que ele jogou em você não cortou muito fundo, caso contrário...

O homem não conseguiu terminar. Ele desviou o olhar, afastando a imagem do amigo deitado numa poça de seu próprio sangue.

\- Eu sei que ele tentou me matar, mas não acho que ele realmente quisesse. – o auror disse ao amigo. – Ele mandou que eu saísse do caminho. Foi só quando eu o ataquei que ele revidou. Quero dizer, eu lhe causei um corte bem feio...

\- Por que diabos você está criando desculpas por ele? – exclamou Lily. – Ele tentou te matar e você está falando como se ele tivesse sido forçado a fazer isso!

James fechou a boca e abaixou a cabeça. Por que ele estava criando desculpas? Ele vira a raiva claramente nos olhos do garoto. Sabia que o jovem o atacara com a intenção de matar, mas algo dentro dele apenas não queria acreditar naquilo. Além disso, havia o fato de que o rapaz parecera um pouco familiar para ele. O auror não sabia como era possível, mas sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. A voz dele causara calafrios de reconhecimento em seu corpo. Ele não queria admitir, mas a voz do adolescente lhe lembrou de Damien.

\- Eu acho que apenas não quero acreditar que uma criança pode ser tão má. – ele lhes disse.

Lily consolou o marido e Sirius olhou para o chão, imerso em pensamentos. Ele entendia o que o amigo queria dizer. Não era apenas perturbador, mas um tanto desolador ver um garoto tão jovem no campo de batalha e tirando a vida de outros tão impiedosamente.

Nesse instante, Damien reapareceu no quarto, carregando várias bebidas nos braços. Ele assimilou a visão da mãe, seus braços ao redor de seu pai, que parecia derrotado e cansado. Seu tio também parecia aborrecido.

\- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou enquanto despejava as guloseimas na cama do pai.

\- Bem, está agora que você trouxe sapos de chocolate e delícias gasosas! – disse o pai servindo-se de cada um de seus doces favoritos e olhando para o menino com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso para combinar.

Damien suspirou enquanto cada um dos adultos agarrava os seus doces favoritos. Ele pegou um sapo de chocolate e rasgou a embalagem. O sapo pulou para fora e pousou na cama de James. O menino observou o pai agir como uma criança de cinco anos, pegando o sapo em uma mão e jogando o outro punho no ar, gritando e agindo como se tivesse conseguido uma façanha impossível.

Sinceramente, ele não achava que o pai jamais fosse crescer.

 


	7. A Father and his Son

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Harry andava silenciosamente pela propriedade, voltando para casa. Passara cinco horas treinando em seu campo particular e agora estava completamente exausto. Cansadamente fez seu caminho de volta à Mansão Riddle. Olhou para o céu, já anoitecera, então o encontro dos Comensais da Morte provavelmente tinha acabado. Apenas por precaução, continuou segurando a máscara prateada, caso precisasse dela.

O garoto abafou um bocejo, estava mais que cansado. Normalmente não passava tantas horas treinando, mas ultimamente era tudo que queria fazer. Sabia que era a frustração reprimida dentro de si que queria sair, e esse era o único escape. Bem, isso e as missões.

Harry continuou andando pela área da floresta que separava o campo de treinamento da mansão principal. Restava pouca distância a percorrer, quando ouviu um ligeiro farfalhar de folhas e passos leves vindo atrás dele. O garoto não parou de andar, mas instantaneamente ficou em alerta. A varinha estava seguramente escondida no coldre em seu braço. Continuou andando, sem fazer qualquer sinal de que sabia que estava sendo seguido. Os passos atrás dele tornaram-se mais altos.

Tudo aconteceu num instante.

Num rápido movimento, o garoto colocou a máscara antes de alcançar a varinha. Virou-se onde estava e cegamente agarrou a pessoa que estava andando de mansinho atrás dele. Sua mão estava ao redor do pescoço da pessoa antes mesmo que visse quem era. Bateu com força o corpo dela contra a árvore mais próxima, antes de apontar a varinha para sua garganta.

\- Ai! Paranoico, Harry?

O rapaz ficou surpreso ao ver o loiro em suas mãos, gemendo de dor por ter sido jogado contra uma árvore. Ele sorriu por trás da máscara e o soltou antes de removê-la. Não precisava dela.

\- Draco, porque está andando sorrateiramente atrás de mim? – Harry perguntou ao amigo.

Draco Malfoy estava esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça e lançou um olhar irritado para ele.

\- Eu não estava _andando sorrateiramente_! Apenas estava sendo furtivo, só isso. – ele respondeu.

Harry sorriu em resposta.

\- Com medo que meu pai te pegue? – o moreno perguntou.

Não era segredo que Lorde Voldemort não tinha muita paciência quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy. Ele culpava o garoto por distrair o filho do treinamento e das aulas.

O loiro lançou um olhar cauteloso ao redor.

\- Está vendo, é por isso que você devia ir para a minha casa. – ele disse num sussurro.

Harry riu em resposta. Eles começaram a andar para a mansão juntos. Draco estava muito mais relaxado agora. Se estava com o amigo, estava seguro então. Até mesmo encarar Lorde Voldemort era possível se o moreno estivesse ao seu lado. Se ele estivesse sozinho, havia chance de não conseguir voltar para casa.

Enquanto se aproximavam do imponente castelo que era a Mansão Riddle, o garoto pegou a máscara prateada e colocou-a, escondendo o rosto. O loiro assistiu ao ato familiar, mas não disse nada. Os dois garotos se aproximaram das portas e Harry fez um gesto para os dois Comensais da Morte posicionados na entrada. Os homens rapidamente caíram de joelhos, suas testas contra o chão, enquanto cumprimentavam seu Príncipe Negro.

O moreno mal olhou para eles enquanto o loiro sorriu abertamente e, propositalmente, diminuiu os passos para que os dois homens fossem obrigados a permanecer naquela posição desconfortável e degradante.

\- Draco! – Harry rosnou para o amigo, instigando-o a se apressar.

Assim que as postas se fecharam, o moreno caminhou para um lado do saguão, dirigindo-se a um grande retrato de uma serpente. Com um feitiço sibilado, ele se abriu, dando acesso à parte do castelo que era designada como sua.

Harry sempre soubera de sua importância, mas nunca tinha desistido do ímpeto de explorar. Um incidente, no entanto, quando tinha sete anos de idade o ensinara da forma mais árdua a manter-se em segredo. Então, seu pai dedicara uma ala inteira do castelo a ele. Quando criança, o garoto passara diversas horas explorando os arredores e viveu intermináveis aventuras junto com Draco.

Logo que subiram pela passagem e o retrato fechara atrás deles, ele tirou a máscara.

\- Então, quando você voltou? – Harry perguntou enquanto andavam pelo corredor, dirigindo-se aos seus aposentos.

\- As férias de verão começaram há semanas, mas meu pai achou que era melhor ficar longe por um tempo. Ele disse que você estava ocupado, então eu tive que ficar a toa e entediado por algumas semanas. – Draco respondeu.

\- Eu tive missões. – o rapaz respondeu simplesmente.

O loiro olhou para ele.

\- Eu queria poder ir numa missão com você. – suspirou o amigo.

Harry bufou e lançou a Draco um olhar engraçado.

\- Você? Em combate? Eu gostaria de ver isso! – ele disse enquanto apreciava o olhar de incredulidade que apareceu no rosto do outro.

\- Por que não? Eu sou um bom duelista! – o loiro respondeu com uma voz indignada.

\- Você provavelmente ficaria perguntando ao adversário se seu cabelo tinha saído do lugar. – riu Harry.

O loiro lançou ao garoto um olhar descontente.

\- Não é crime algum ter uma boa aparência, mas é claro que você não sabe nada sobre isso! Quando foi a última vez que tentou pentear essa moita que chama de cabelo? – Draco perguntou.

O moreno apenas deu de ombros e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Nem todo mundo é vaidoso como você, Draco.

O loiro gaguejou e murmurou algo incoerente, de que ele apenas riu.

Eles chegaram num conjunto de portas de mogno pesadas, que Harry abriu com um movimento de seu pulso. A enorme câmara que era usada como seus aposentos tinha tudo que o garoto podia precisar. A cama era grande o bastante para quatro pessoas dormirem e um impressionante guarda-roupa de oito portas ficava orgulhosamente junto a uma parede. Móveis caros estavam dispostos pelo quarto e uma estante alta guardava uma seleção de livros, a maioria dos quais não estava disponível em nenhuma outra parte da Grã-Bretanha.

Draco caminhou até o sofá e se jogou sobre ele, colocando os pés para cima, confortavelmente. Harry não parecia se importar, visto que jogou a máscara e a capa sobre uma das cadeiras. O garoto caminhou até o enorme guarda-roupa e o abriu sem varinha. Tirou um par de vestes casuais azul-escuro para substituir as verde-escuro que usava.

\- Meu pai estava falando sobre você ontem. – o loiro disse, se estirando no sofá do amigo. – Ele não conseguia para de te elogiar pela maldição Lacetante.

\- Maldição Lacerante. – Harry corrigiu.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar meio animado.

\- Que seja! – ele disse. – Ele estava falando com minha mãe sobre isso. Eu juro, ele nem notou que eu estava lá!

\- Talvez você devesse tê-la lançado sobre ele. Ele teria te notado, então. – o garoto respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

\- Sim, certo! – o loiro zombou, mas um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios de qualquer maneira.

Harry fechou a porta do guarda-roupa e se olhou no espelho. Ficou parado por um instante, apenas olhando para o reflexo. Ele nunca se importou muito com a aparência, menos mal que fosse naturalmente bonito. Ultimamente, porém, estava aparentando cansaço. Afastou a franja dos olhos e olhou atentamente para seu rosto. A luz alcançou a cicatriz incomum e a iluminou. O garoto traçou-a lentamente com os dedos. Era a única parte de seu rosto que gostava. O cabelo negro bagunçado, os olhos verdes brilhantes e o resto de suas feições eram daqueles que desprezava com todas as forças. Novamente, desejou que seu pai lhe tivesse autorizado a mudar a aparência, mas não importava o quanto o implorasse, Voldemort insistia que o jovem usasse a face verdadeira.

Suspirando, o moreno se afastou do espelho, esfregando os olhos. Entrou em seu banheiro privado para que pudesse se refrescar após o treino e trocar de roupa. Draco se ocupara em um dos livros de Artes das Trevas do amigo, ignorando-o por enquanto.

O garoto tomou uma ducha rápida antes de vestir as roupas casuais. Alto e esbelto como era, o treinamento físico extensivo deixara seus braços e peito tonificados e musculosos. Trabalhara duro para conseguir aquele corpo: intermináveis horas de exercícios e treinamento resultaram num corpo e numa mente muito bem estruturados, dos quais Harry não conseguia não se sentir orgulhoso.

O jovem saiu do banheiro, percebendo quão absorto o amigo estava no livro. Caminhou até ele, deslizando o livro dos dedos do loiro.

\- Ei! – Draco contestou.

\- Você está aqui para ler? – Harry perguntou, banindo o livro para a estante com um estalar de dedos.

O loiro suspirou.

\- Era um bom livro. – ele disse ao se sentar.

\- Naturalmente, é meu. – o moreno sorriu.

\- Você não o escreveu, seu idiota! – Draco ridicularizou.

\- Não, mas eu escolhi lê-lo. É óbvio que seria bom. – Harry respondeu.

O loiro retirou um jogo de xadrez, um que tinham desde crianças, da gaveta e colocou-o sobre a mesa, entre ele e o amigo.

\- Eu acho que precisamos de um novo. – ele disse, empinando o nariz para o jogo esfarrapado e gasto.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu gosto desse. – ele respondeu. – O temos há anos.

\- Exatamente! – Draco exclamou. – Essa coisa está caindo aos pedaços.

O outro deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem. Ele funciona, isso é tudo que importa.

O loiro olhou para o amigo e sorriu de lado.

\- Você evidentemente sabe que nunca pode me vencer, por isso não quer um jogo novo.

Harry sorriu de volta para ele.

\- Como sabe que não estou simplesmente te deixando ganhar?

Draco bufou.

\- Sim, certo! Me deixando ganhar! Desde que tínhamos _seis anos? –_ ele exclamou.

\- Tecnicamente, não sabíamos como jogar até então. – o moreno apontou.

\- E eu ainda acabava com você! – o loiro respondeu presunçosamente.

Um jato de luz e Draco foi impulsionado para frente, aterrissando de cara na mesa. Gemendo, o loiro se levantou para olhar a expressão divertida do amigo. Percebeu que não fora ele quem o empurrara, visto que o ataque veio por trás. Virando-se rapidamente e, temeroso, viu o pai parado à porta.

\- Quando vai aprender a segurar sua língua, Draco! – Lucius advertiu enquanto caminhava na direção do filho. – Sua língua desrespeitosa será seu fim!

O garoto se levantou de cabeça baixa, um tom rosado nas bochechas pálidas. Odiava ser repreendido na frente de Harry.

\- Eu sinto muito, pai. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. – ele se desculpou.

\- Você tem sorte de ter sido eu e não o Lorde das Trevas que entrou e o escutou falando de tal modo! – Lucius continuou.

O olhar de medo tomou conta da expressão de Draco e ele tremeu involuntariamente. Estaria morto se esse fosse o caso.

Harry não ficou surpreso ao ver o homem em sua porta. Só havia dois Comensais da Morte que poriam entrar em sua ala sem precisar da senha, e um deles era Lucius Malfoy.

\- Lucius. – o moreno falou. – Como Draco e eu nos tratamos é problema nosso. – ele disse. – Não exagere.

O Comensal não disse nada, mas virou-se para encarar o filho.

\- Espere por mim do lado de fora. Vou acompanhá-lo até em casa.

\- Mas eu acabei de chegar aqui! – o jovem começou.

\- E agora você vai voltar para casa. – Lucius respondeu.

O loiro não discutiu. Com um olhar para o amigo, virou-se para a porta.

\- Sim, pai.

Draco sai do quarto de Harry, caminhando até o saguão principal da Mansão Riddle para esperar pelo pai.

Lucius se virou para contemplar o moreno assim que o filho saiu.

\- Você não deve encorajá-lo. – disse. – Ele precisa aprender a respeitá-lo, a temê-lo.

O garoto sorriu de lado e recostou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu não quero que ele me tema. Tenho os Comensais da Morte para isso.

Os lábios do homem se contraíram, mas ele absteve-se de sorrir do tema de suas brincadeiras usuais.

\- De qualquer forma, ele não vai aprender a te respeitar se deixá-lo falar com você de forma tão repugnante!

\- Lucius, se acalme. – Harry disse ao levantar-se. – Como eu disse, como nos tratamos não é problema seu. Não precisa se envolver. – o garoto pegou o jogo de xadrez e o devolveu ao lugar habitual. Ia ter que esperar para perder para Draco outro dia. – Presumo que a reunião correu bem? – ele perguntou.

O Comensal olhou para o jovem, primeiro com surpresa, então seus olhos acinzentados correram para a cicatriz e ele sorriu em entendimento. É claro que a dor na cicatriz do adolescente ia permiti-lo saber se o Lorde das Trevas estava zangado ou satisfeito.

\- Sim, tudo correu bem. – Lucius respondeu. – Os Comensais da Morte tiveram êxito em todas as missões que lhes foram confiadas.

\- Hum, bem, milagres acontecem de vez em quando. – o garoto sorriu de lado.

O homem não poderia deixar de sorrir da ironia de Harry. Conhecia-o desde que foi trazido até Lorde Voldemort e ao longo dos anos desenvolveu uma crescente compaixão pelo adolescente de cabelos negros. Foi ele quem carinhosamente o nomeou de “Príncipe Negro” devido ao comportamento mimado da criança.

\- O sucesso deles não é nada comparado ao seu progresso. – Lucius disse, sorrindo orgulhoso. – É inédito ser capaz de aprender a Maldição Lacerante em apenas _uma_ sessão.

\- A maioria das coisas que eu faço são inéditas. – o jovem respondeu.

\- Eu gostaria de estar lá quando você executar essa maldição. – o homem disse cuidadosamente.

Harry suspirou antes de encará-lo. Já tinha debatido aquilo várias vezes com ele.

\- Eu te disse. Gosto de trabalhar sozinho. – o garoto disse.

\- Eu sei e respeito sua decisão. É só que eu gostaria de vê-lo num duelo. Seria uma visão e tanto. – Lucius disse.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

\- Bem, você não pode. Aceite isso. – o garoto respondeu, encurtando a conversa.

O Comensal não disse mais nada sobre o assunto. Sabia que era melhor não discutir com o garoto.  A porta do quarto do jovem abriu novamente e Lucius se virou, a testa franzida com irritação, os lábios ondulados, pronto para mandar Draco ficar no saguão principal, mas sua expressão mudou quando viu que não era o filho retornando até eles. Lorde Voldemort estava parado na soleira da porta, os olhos fixos no servo.

Sem uma palavra, o aristocrata Malfoy caiu de joelhos e curvou-se para seu Lorde.

Harry olhou com um pouco de desgosto. Nunca se sentiu confortável com pessoas ajoelhando-se diante das outras. Lembrava como Bella e Lucius costumavam ajoelhar-se diante dele quando era apenas uma criança. Levou um bom tempo para fazê-los parar com aquilo.

\- Deixe-nos. – Voldemort disse, entrando no quarto.

Imediatamente, Lucius Malfoy levantou-se e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Quando a porta fechou-se atrás dele, o bruxo olhou para Harry, os olhos vermelhos suavizando-se um pouco diante da visão do filho.

\- Vejo que o pirralho de Lucius está de volta. – Voldemort disse, aproximando-se do garoto. – Eu o vi esperando no saguão. Presumo que você disse a ele para ficar em sua _própria_ casa. Não quero vê-lo muito perto de você.

\- Com medo que ele vá ser uma má influência para mim? – o jovem perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

O homem não parecia satisfeito.

\- Não quero que você se distraia.

Harry suspirou.

\- Por que você tem problemas com Draco? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu não tenho _problemas_ com ele. Não gosto da forma desrespeitosa que ele fala com você.

Lorde Voldemort escutara várias conversas para saber a forma com que Draco Malfoy falava com seu filho. Como ele o provocava e às vezes até o ridicularizava. Era necessário todo seu controle e a intervenção de Harry para assegurar que ele ainda tivesse todos os membros intactos.

\- Bem, isso é entre eu e ele. – o garoto disse, repetindo o que dissera ao Comensal há poucos instantes. Desejando mudar o assunto, perguntou sobre o encontro. – Lucius disse que a reunião correu bem?

Voldemort caminhou até a janela de Harry, assimilando a visão da paisagem deserta que se estendia até onde os olhos alcançavam.

\- Foi satisfatória. – ele respondeu. – O que você fez durante a reunião? – ele perguntou, ainda olhando pela janela.

\- Estava treinando. – o jovem respondeu.

O bruxo se virou para olhar o filho de perto.

\- Você está treinando muito mais esses dias. – ele comentou.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Não faz mal estar preparado.

Voldemort não falou de início, mas seu olhar ficou sobre o filho, percebendo os pequenos detalhes que outros como Bella e Lucius deixavam passar. Viu o cansaço em Harry: a palidez pouco saudável e apenas o começo das sombras escuras sob os olhos.

\- Eu normalmente iria desencorajá-lo por trabalhar tão duro. – o bruxo disse, afastando-se da janela e encarando o garoto propriamente. – Mas parece que precisa do treinamento adicional. – seus olhos encontraram os do filho e viu o hesitar que suas palavras causaram. – Afinal de contas, é muito raro que você erre o alvo. Eu suponho que você teve a intenção de deixar James Potter vivo?

O nome causou um leve tremor no mais novo, que apenas Voldemort conseguia detectar.

\- Por que acha isso? – o garoto perguntou com a voz baixa, mas furiosa.

\- É compreensível que você não possa matá-lo. – o bruxo começou, aproximando-se. – Ele é seu pai, afinal de contas.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de início, antes de a raiva preenchê-los.

\- Retire o que disse! – o jovem sibilou.

O Lorde das Trevas sorriu em resposta.

\- Harry...

\- Retire o que disse! – o garoto repetiu. – Eu não sou filho _dele_! Eu sou seu filho, e apenas seu filho! Não sou um Potter, nunca fui.

Voldemort sabia que Harry não teria qualquer compaixão por Potter. Ele só disse o que sabia que ia gerar uma reação do rapaz. E o que conseguiu foi profundamente satisfatório.

O bruxo andou até o garoto e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

\- Eu sei disso. Você sempre será meu filho. Ninguém pode mudar isso. – ele disse cuidadosamente.

O jovem se acalmou com aquelas simples palavras.

\- Eu nunca quis que ele sobrevivesse. – Harry começou, sentindo a necessidade de explicar ao pai. – Eu não estava concentrado. Não estava esperando vê-lo e eu admito, fui pego de surpresa.

\- Devia ter esperado vê-lo novamente. Estava prestes a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Voldemort respondeu.

O garoto assentiu.

\- Eu sei.

O Lorde das Trevas colocou a mão em seus ombros, fazendo o jovem olhar para ele.

\- Não se preocupe, filho. Da próxima vez que encontrar Potter, será o último dia para ele.

Novamente Harry assentiu, dessa vez uma faísca de emoção preencheu-lhe os olhos.

\- Será. – ele concordou.

Voldemort sorriu, os olhos brilhando com uma vitória silenciosa.

\- Eu queria te dar algo, para ajudá-lo a concentrar-se quando estiver nas missões.

O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado, questionando-o em silêncio.

O Lorde das Trevas estendeu a mão para as vestes e tirou uma caixinha. Ele a segurou por um momento, apenas encarando-a, antes de levantar o olhar para encontrar o filho. Estendeu a caixa para ele.

Harry pegou-a e a abriu. Dentro da caixinha estava um pingente de prata no formato de uma serpente, com duas cabeças de cada lado do corpo entrelaçado. Os olhos dela eram de um verde cintilante que continham certa beleza hipnótica. O garoto olhou para o pai confuso.

\- Isso pertenceu ao nosso grande ancestral, Salazar Slytherin. Quero que você fique com ele. – Voldemort explicou. – Mas esse pingente é mais que uma simples herança. Ele contém um pedaço da minha alma. É uma das minhas Horcruxes.

A feição do jovem mudou, e agora estava olhando para o objeto como uma criança, com uma expressão deslumbrada. Seu aperto mudou instantaneamente, e ele segurou a caixa com mais cuidado.

\- Por que você está me dando? – ele perguntou.

\- Você é meu filho, meu braço direito. – o bruxo respondeu. – Acho que é apropriado que tenha uma das minhas Horcruxes consigo, para ajudá-lo a concentrar-se quando estiver nas missões, para você sempre lembrar de quem é e do que significa para mim.

Harry enfiou a mão na caixa e tirou o belo pingente. Passou a corrente pela cabeça e deixou o pingente, a Horcrux de seu pai, descansar em seu peito, próximo ao coração.

Sem tirar os olhos do pai, o garoto falou.

\- Eu jamais posso esquecer quem eu sou. – ele respondeu. – Eu sempre serei seu filho. Não preciso ser lembrado. – o jovem olhou para o pingente antes de sorrir de volta para Voldemort. – Mas obrigado, pai. Eu vou protegê-lo, prometo. – De repente, ocorreu-lhe algo e um olhar de pânico cruzou seu rosto. – Minhas missões! E se algo acontecer numa delas e danificá-lo? E se...

\- Não se preocupe, o pingente está sob diversos feitiços, incluindo um para torná-lo inquebrável. Só eu ou você pode tirá-lo quando estiver usando-o. Não importa o que aconteça, não pode ser tirado de você. – o bruxo o assegurou.

A expressão preocupada de Harry desapareceu e ele sorriu aliviado. O garoto enfiou o pingente sob as vestes.

\- Não diga a Bella que me deu isso. Eu não acho que ela jamais vá se recuperar. – o jovem disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Como sabe que ela não tem uma também? – Voldemort perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

O sorriso do garoto deslizou do rosto.

\- O quê? Ela recebeu uma antes de mim?

O bruxo sorriu, algo que só Harry conseguia fazer, e virou-se para a porta.

\- Talvez. – ele provocou.

\- Pai? Isso não é justo. Eu sou seu _filho_!

Harry correu atrás de Voldemort, discutindo divertidamente com ele durante todo o caminho até a sala de jantar.

 


	8. Plan to Capture

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Era tarde da noite e a maioria dos membros da Ordem não queria nada além de ir para casa. Lily não era exceção, estava sentada entre James e Sirius, torcendo que a reunião terminasse logo para que pudesse ir para a cama. Olhou para o marido, que tinha recebido alta do hospital há uma semana. Ele imediatamente retornara ao posto de auror, ignorando as instruções do Curandeiro para “descansar e se recuperar”. A ruiva balançou a cabeça com o comportamento teimoso do esposo. Seus olhos verdes penetrantes demoraram-se no pescoço dele, verificando se conseguia distinguir alguma cicatriz deixada pelo horrendo ataque. Não conseguia ver marca alguma. A ruiva fizera à mão a poção para prevenir que deixasse marca e aplicara duas vezes ao dia, caso contrário, ele teria ficado com uma cicatriz horrorosa debaixo da orelha esquerda até a parte de trás do pescoço, onde a lâmina o cortara. Novamente, agradeceu a Deus por ele estar bem. O ataque podia ter sido fatal, mas ele teve sorte de sobreviver.

Ela foi tirada dos pensamentos com a chegada de Dumbledore, e a sala ficou em silêncio, esperando a reunião começar. Albus Dumbledore assumiu sua posição diante de um grupo de pessoas de aparência cansada.

\- Obrigado a todos por comparecerem. – ele começou. Olhou para os rostos à sua frente, seu olhar parou em James, Sirius e Kingsley. – É verdade. – disse simplesmente. – Voldemort tem um herdeiro.

A atmosfera na sala mudou quase instantaneamente. Suspiros surpresos ecoaram pelo cômodo. Os únicos que se mantiveram impassíveis foram os que já tinham encontrado o filho do Lorde das Trevas.

\- Como isso é possível? – McGonagall perguntou. – Teríamos escutado alguma coisa muito antes?

\- Acredito que Voldemort o manteve escondido de todos. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Até mesmo a maioria de seus homens não sabe ao certo que seu mestre tem um filho. – ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de Severus, que estava sentado com o rosto inflexível e não encarava ninguém. – É por isso que a Ordem não descobriu até agora.

\- Eu não entendo. – Elphias Doge disse numa voz ofegante. – Por que Você-Sabe-Quem manteria o filho em segredo de seus Comensais da Morte?

\- Talvez não confie neles. – Remus sugeriu. – Ele teme que um de seus próprios homens possa tentar se livrar de seu sucessor. Sabemos que têm vários Comensais da Morte tentando ganhar privilégios de Voldemort, na esperança de que quando tiver que escolher quem vai assumir seu lugar, ele os escolha.

\- É, aquele monstro tem que morrer algum dia! – Moody resmungou.

Dumbledore não disse nada, mas sua testa franziu com as palavras de Alastor, preocupação reluzindo em seus olhos.

\- Parece que, por seja qual for o motivo, Voldemort manteve o filho como um segredo bem guardado. – o Diretor continuou. – Severus me confirmou que em meios aos Comensais da Morte, há alguns que acreditam que ele existe e alguns que acham que não é nada mais que um mito.

\- Ele não é um mito! – Sirius murmurou. – Ele é bastante real! – ele esfregou as costelas, ainda um pouco doloridas com a surra que levou.

\- Alguns Comensais afirmaram ter visto a sombra de um garoto em torno da Mansão Riddle por anos, mas ninguém viu seu rosto. – Dumbledore continuou. – Acredito que Severus falou com os Comensais do baixo escalão que guardam a entrada e eles alegaram ter encontrado o garoto com uma máscara prateada, entrando e saindo da mansão.

\- Por que o deixariam entrar se não sabem que ele é? – Kingsley indagou.

\- Eles dizem que o próprio Voldemort lhes disse que se vissem um garoto com uma máscara prateada, para jamais ficar em seu caminho. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Afirmam que o Lorde os instruiu a cair de joelhos, curvar-se diante do menino e não ousar olhá-lo nos olhos.

Kingsley parecia surpreso, assim como os demais presentes. Não achavam que o bruxo permitiria a outra pessoa o mesmo respeito que exigia para si.

\- Temos um nome? – James perguntou curioso.

\- Não. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Ninguém sabe seu nome. Referem-se a ele como Príncipe Negro. Um nome que acompanha os boatos que começaram há anos atrás.

\- Quais eram os boatos? – Lily perguntou.

O Diretor ficou em silêncio por um momento, os olhos encarando o chão em uma silenciosa reflexão antes de olhar novamente para a sala.

\- Vocês vão se lembrar que em nosso último encontro discutimos as mortes muito estranhas de Comensais da Morte e que o culpado era desconhecido. – Dumbledore lembrou. – Eu disse, então, que pensava que Voldemort poderia ser responsável por esses assassinatos, e parece que os demais Comensais têm a mesma impressão. – o Diretor gesticulou para Snape novamente. – Severus informou que ao longo dos últimos dois anos boatos estiveram circulando, afirmando que o Lorde das Trevas tem um assassino secreto que ele usa quando quer matar um dos seus. Muitos acreditam que esse assassino é o Príncipe Negro.

James olhou para Sirius e Kingsley, encontrando seus olhares. Aquilo fazia sentido. O Comensal da Morte se escondendo naquele armazém, Hunt, certamente mostrara medo o bastante para sugerir que reconheceu o Príncipe Negro como um assassino que foi para matá-lo. Seu medo fazia sentido agora.

\- Alguém além de Você-Sabe-Quem deve ter visto o garoto! – Emmeline Vance exclamou. – É incompreensível que ele tinha sido capaz de criar um filho por conta própria, sem matá-lo no processo! – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Ele _deve_ ter tido ajuda.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore e então virou-se para encarar a mulher.

\- Pelo que consegui reunir, Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange podem ter se envolvido desde o início com o Príncipe Negro. – o Comensal disse. – Não está confirmado, são apenas suposições extraídas das pistas que ambos deixaram escapar recentemente em torno dos outros Comensais.

\- Típico de Malfoy! – Moody resmungou. – Ele nunca conseguiria parar de se exibir!

\- Albus, sabemos quem é a mãe? – Minerva perguntou de repente.

Dumbledore respirou fundo, ajustando os óculos de meia lua em seu nariz torto.

\- Não, não sabemos. – ele respondeu.

\- Pode ser Bellatrix. – Hestia Jones sugeriu. – A lealdade dela não tem limites.

Sirius não pôde impedir o grunhido que lhe escapou. Não gostava que ninguém falasse sobre sua prima, nem mesmo colegas da Ordem. Ele e Bella tinham sido muito próximos. Tinham crescidos juntos e sempre gostaram muito um do outro. Mas quando se tornaram jovens adultos, ela desenvolveu uma estranha obsessão por Lorde Voldemort. Queria se tornar uma Comensal da Morte e não importava o que ele lhe dissesse, ou ameaçasse fazer com ela, a jovem não dissuadiu de sua decisão. Deixou o primo de lado e prosseguiu oferecendo seus serviços a Voldemort, jamais olhando para trás. O auror nunca superara aquilo.

\- Posso vê-la se dispondo a carregar o filho dele. – Emmeline acrescentou pensativa. – Ela consideraria uma grande honra.

\- Não é Bellatrix. – Snape descartou.

\- Como pode ter certeza? – Hestia perguntou.

\- Porque fui eu quem ajudou Lucius a preparar a poção que a deixou estéril. – Snape respondeu preguiçosamente. – Ela pediu por isso logo depois de se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas. Disse que não queria ser “distraída” do serviço ao seu Mestre.

A sala parou em silêncio antes de sussurros começarem novamente.

\- Como eu disse, a lealdade dela não tem limites. – Hestia repetiu de forma seca.

\- Ele não tem nenhuma outra Comensal da Morte, certo? – Sturgis Podmore indagou.

\- Não precisa ser uma Comensal da Morte. – Snape respondeu. – Qualquer Comensal da Morte ficaria feliz em oferecer sua esposa ao Lorde das Trevas se ele lhes pedisse. Se suas mulheres carregassem o herdeiro de Voldemort, só os deixaria mais perto de ganhar um assento à direita dele.

Lily fechou os olhos, xingando em sua mente. Era repugnante quão baixo alguns podiam se inclinar por poder e _status_.

\- Será que realmente importa quem é a mãe? – Sirius perguntou. – Acho que poderíamos pular a genitora e chegar ao moleque!

Todos olharam para Dumbledore.

\- Nós temos que chegar até ele. – o Diretor disse, simplesmente. – Se chegarmos a ele, chegamos a Voldemort. Capturar o Príncipe Negro significa eliminar boa parte da confiança do Lorde das Trevas. – o bruxo respirou fundo antes de continuar. – No entanto, além do óbvio problema de capturá-lo, temos uma complicação a mais. – Dumbledore olhou para James, Sirius e Kingsley novamente. – Os dois aurores que estavam com vocês quando se depararam com o garoto, Liam MacArthur e Natham Simmons, já comunicaram ao Ministro. Eles apresentaram os relatórios oficiais, revelando o fato de que Lorde Voldemort tem um filho.

\- Ah, isso não pode ser bom. – Sirius murmurou.

\- O Ministro Fudge mandou uma equipe da elite do Esquadrão atrás do Príncipe Negro. – Dumbledore declarou. – Ele ordenou que todas as informações sobre ele fossem mantidas longe da mídia até que o capturassem. Não quer causar pânico. Assim que o prender, vai divulgar a informação.

\- Por que isso é uma complicação? – Moody perguntou. – Deixe a elite do Esquadrão fazer seu trabalho e capturá-lo! A prioridade é conseguir o filho da mãe! Não importa quem o faça.

O Diretor se mexeu desconfortavelmente, uma estranha ação para o normalmente composto e calmo bruxo.

\- Se o Ministro pegar o Príncipe Negro, vai destruí-lo imediatamente. – Dumbledore disse calmamente. – Vai tentar tirar o que puder dele, mas não vai perder tempo em jogá-lo para os dementadores. – o olhar dele examinou a sala. – Se chegarmos ao garoto primeiro, podemos extrair mais dele. Se fizermos as coisas corretamente, podemos ser capaz de usá-lo para derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

As pessoas sentadas na sala animaram-se ao som da derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Olharam para o Diretor, concentrando-se unicamente nele.

\- Como faríamos isso? – Tonks perguntou.

\- Voldemort tentaria pegar o herdeiro de volta. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Se souber que o filho não foi destruído por dementadores, vai tentar recuperá-lo. Podemos pegá-lo, desde que planejemos tudo corretamente e Neville esteja pronto.

James sentiu o arrepio familiar percorrer sua espinha com o nome do filho do amigo. Odiava como o peso da profecia caíra sobre o garoto depois que Harry foi morto por Peter e Voldemort. O auror teve que se esforçar para não ceder a toda a raiva consumidora que surgiu dentro dele ante a lembrança de como o menino lhe foi tirado.

A profecia apontara Harry ou Neville, mas Dumbledore sempre esteve certo de que o primeiro era o profetizado. Depois que o menino se foi, porém, o Diretor relutantemente admitiu que estava enganado e que o outro devia ser o escolhido. Neville recebeu treinamento especial desde que se tornou velho o bastante para segurar uma varinha. Treinamento que supostamente ia ajudá-lo a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort. A atenção de James se voltou e para a reunião quando Kingsley questionou Dumbledore.

\- O problema é: como chegamos ao Príncipe Negro? – o auror perguntou. – Eu tenho que admitir que o garoto é forte e talentoso. Ele lutou com cinco aurores e isso não pareceu perturbá-lo de forma alguma. Como planejamos sua captura quando não temos quase nada sobre ele?

\- Eu digo para não nos preocupar! – Moody disse. – Por que desperdiçar nosso tempo quando o Ministério está fazendo a mesma coisa? Sei que querem usar a captura para atrair Voldemort para uma armadilha, mas o Ministro pode ser coagido a fazer algo semelhante.

\- Alastor, a Ordem tem que pegá-lo. – Dumbledore disse.

\- Mas, por quê? – Moody argumentou.

O Diretor fez uma pausa momentânea, encontrando o olhar divergente do auror.

\- O Príncipe Negro foi quem torturou e matou Frank e Alice Longbottom. – ele disse.

Pela terceira vez naquela noite, a sala ficou em completo silêncio.

\- Foi ele que tocou fogo neles e na casa usando um chama mágica. O fogo os matou lentamente, permitindo que fossem... queimados vivos. – Dumbledore parou, incapaz de seguir em frente.

A tensão na sala se tornou insuportável. De repente, todos esqueceram sobre Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Eles queriam o Príncipe Negro, para fazê-lo pagar pelo crime hediondo que cometera contra os Longbottoms.

Frank e Alice foram aurores e membros da Ordem. Suas mortes tinham sido um golpe horrível e profundo para a Ordem. O fogo que ceifara suas vidas levara quarenta e oito horas para apagar, deixando nada além das cinzas do casal.

A prematura e cruel morte afetara todos os membros da Ordem e agora que sabiam quem era diretamente responsável, fariam qualquer coisa para fazer justiça com o assassino.

Lily lutou contra o soluço que estava ameaçando tomar conta dela ao pegar a mão de James. Frank e Alice tinham sido bons amigos. Quando Harry fora morto há quinze anos, o casal os apoiara. Eram boas pessoas e não mereciam um destino tão hostil.

\- Eu não estou sugerindo que capturemos o Príncipe Negro por vingança. – Dumbledore disse, decifrando o olhar da maioria. – A Ordem perdeu duas pessoas valiosas e de bom coração. Nós deveríamos lhes fazer justiça capturando seu assassino.

A concordância percorreu a sala.

\- O que devemos fazer? – Sturgis perguntou.

\- Precisamos de um plano infalível. – Remus disse. – Não podemos errar.

A próxima meia hora passou com várias estratégias sendo sugeridas e descartadas. Sirius olhou repentinamente para Dumbledore.

\- Eu acabei de pensar numa coisa. – ele disse, os olhos se estreitando em concentração.

\- Demasiadamente oportuno. – Snape murmurou.

Sirius lhe lançou- um olhar indecente, mas o ignorou, mantendo a atenção em Dumbledore.

\- Você disse que Voldemort manda o Príncipe Negro matar os Comensais da Morte que o desafiam? – Sirius se certificou. – Então, isso significa que ele vai enviá-lo para salvar um também?


	9. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Estava ficando mais frio agora que a metade de agosto se aproximava. Harry puxou as mangas das vestes para cobrir as mãos enquanto partia na direção dos terrenos. Até então, não estava tendo um dia bom. Acordou com uma dor de cabeça lancinante graças a algum Comensal que trouxera alguma notícia ruim para seu pai. Assim, passou a maior parte da manhã procurando por Bella, descobrindo que ela fora a uma batida.

\- Típico! – murmurou baixinho.

Sua máscara prateada estava escondida dentro do bolso das vestes. Não precisava dela, já que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte fora a essa batida por ordem de seu pai, após escutar a tal notícia perturbadora que o acordara.

Harry caminhou firmemente para seu campo de treinamento. Estava entediado sem nada para fazer, então achou que fosse melhor gastar o tempo treinando. Ainda não alcançara o campo quando ouviu alguma coisa. Era um som deslizante, as folhas no chão sendo levemente esmagada, como se alguém, ou melhor, alguma coisa, estivesse deslizando sobre elas. O garoto sabia o que era. Virou-se lentamente para ver a enorme cobra deslizando em sua direção.

\- Nagini. – sussurrou em língua de cobra.

\- Jovem Mestre. – ela sussurrou de volta.

Harry caminhou até a imensa cobra que parara alguns passos à sua frente. Nagini levantou sua grande cabeça e encarou seu jovem mestre, que estendeu a mão, acariciando sua cabeça gentilmente. Tinha muito afeto por ela, quase tanto quanto o próprio Voldemort. Seu pai lhe prometera que quando ficasse de maior, lhe daria uma cobra semelhante. O garoto completara dezesseis anos há duas semanas, mas, como de costume, não foi comemorado. O único aniversário dele que seria comemorado era quando ficasse maior de idade, seu décimo sétimo aniversário.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Você geralmente não vai a lugar algum até o anoitecer. – o rapaz perguntou em língua de cobra.

\- Fiquei com fome, então estava indo providenciar um pequeno... lanche. – sibilou para ele.

Harry fez uma ligeira careta, sabia que um pequeno lanche para Nagini era geralmente muito grande para os padrões normais. Ela era responsável pelo desaparecimento da maioria dos animais de fazenda por perto, tais como cavalos, vacas, ovelhas, tudo que conseguisse encontrar. Ela até conseguia alguns humanos às vezes, mas o garoto não queria pensar nisso.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu uma dor aguda na cicatriz. Sua mão disparou para a testa, os dedos apertando a cicatriz para tentar aliviar o feroz ardor. Ficou momentaneamente cego pela dor quente que irrompeu dela. Piscou, afastando os pontos que estava vendo e virou-se na direção da mansão.

\- Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo. – murmurou para si.

Sibilando as despedidas para Nagini, rumou para a mansão. A dor se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Havia o entorpecer latejante com o qual o garoto se acostumara, já que Voldemort geralmente levava um tempo para se acalmar completamente.

Harry não parou até se aproximar das portas que levavam aos aposentos particulares de seu pai. Bateu uma vez e entrou silenciosamente no quarto. Viu o pai sentado em sua cadeira alta, a cabeça abaixada, em pensamentos. Sem olhar para ele, gesticulou para que o filho se aproximasse.

\- Aconteceu algo. – Voldemort disse calmamente. – Eu acabei de receber um sinal de resgate.

\- De quem? – o garoto perguntou.

O bruxo olhou para o jovem, encontrando seu olhar.

\- Bella.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em surpresa. Seu coração parou de bater e sentiu o pânico explodir na boca de seu estômago.

\- De onde veio o sinal? – perguntou imediatamente.

Mas Voldemort balançou a cabeça, levantando-se da poltrona.

\- Não importa. Ela não estará mais lá. – o bruxo olhou para o filho, seus olhos vermelhos queimando de raiva e aborrecimento pela perda de seus seguidores. – Vamos aguardar para ver para onde levaram ela e os outros. Não sei se algum dos Comensais conseguiu resistir à prisão.

O Lorde das Trevas beliscou a ponte do nariz, suspirando alto. Não sabia para onde seus homens seriam levados. O Ministério podia prendê-los em qualquer prisão bruxa da Grã-Bretanha. Podiam até mesmo detê-los no próprio Ministério.

\- Quando soubermos onde estão presos, podemos encontrar uma forma de resgatá-los. – ele disse.

\- E se eles não a prenderem? – o garoto perguntou. Sabia que o Ministério tinha dado a Bella a mesma sentença que deram a Voldemort: o beijo do dementador em caso de captura.

O bruxo desviou o olhar, refletindo profundamente.

\- Então, não fazemos nada. – disse por fim. Viu o choque perpassar o rosto do filho. – Bella conhecia os riscos. – disse calmamente. – Ela os aceitou quando recebeu a Marca Negra. Entendia que é o preço que poderia vir a pagar por se juntar a mim. Ela aceitará seu destino.

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam de raiva.

\- Bem, eu não aceito! – ele disse.

\- Harry…

\- Eu não vou perdê-la. – o garoto declarou. – Um bom número dos seus homens foi com ela para essa batida. Se ficar parado e não fizer nada, vai perder todos eles.

O garoto não se importava com o resto dos Comensais, mas com Bella sim.

\- Eu posso conseguir mais Comensais da Morte. – Voldemort respondeu.

\- E Bella? – Harry perguntou.

O bruxo ficou calado. Bellatrix era uma bruxa talentosa, corajosa e leal. Não encontraria um substituto para ela e sabia disso.

\- É uma perda que eu não quero... – ele começou.

\- Então você não vai. – o garoto o interrompeu. – Me diga de onde veio o sinal de resgate. Pode ser que ela ainda esteja lá. Posso alcançá-la e trazê-la de volta.

Voldemort o encarou por um momento.

\- Eu não posso arriscar você. – ele disse. – Haverá muitos aurores lá. Não pode lutar com todos eles.

O Lorde das Trevas sabia que Harry era um bom combatente, mas se estivesse em desvantagem ia fracassar.

\- Então, eu não vou lutar com eles. – o garoto assegurou. – Vou apenas alcançá-la e sair.

O bruxo sorriu, divertindo-se com sua estratégia infantil.

\- Não vai ser tão simples assim.

O jovem endireitou os ombros.

\- A localização, pai? – ele insistiu.

Voldemort parecia em conflito. Não queria perder Bella, mas também não queria arriscar o filho. No entanto, podia ver que Harry não ia recuar. Via isso em seus olhos. Caminhando até o garoto, colocou as mãos em seus ombros, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos. O jovem avidamente aceitou a conexão de Legilimência, e o bruxo lhe forneceu todas as informações que precisava para resgatá-la. A conexão partiu quando o mais novo baixou os olhos. Olhou de volta para o pai com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Obrigado, pai. – disse baixinho e se afastou, virando-se para sair correndo.

\- Harry. – Voldemort o chamou.

O garoto parou à porta, virando-se.

\- Pegue Bella e volte imediatamente. Não perca tempo com mais ninguém.

\- Sim, pai. – ele sorriu de volta antes de desaparecer pela porta.

xxx

Harry aparatou em frente a um edifício antigo. Parecia um sítio industrial abandonado, que costumava ser uma fábrica de aço e agora estava em ruínas. O garoto rapidamente examinou a área. Havia evidências de luta em todo canto. Conseguia distinguir um corpo ensanguentado bem na entrada.

O jovem caminhou até o prédio com a máscara prateada firmemente no lugar. Arrastou-se para dentro, mesmo o lugar parecendo estar vazio. Podia escutar vozes gritando à distância, talvez nos andares superiores do edifício deteriorado. Manteve-se no limiar das sombras e silenciosamente se dirigiu às escadas. Quando alcançou o primeiro andar, viu que a batalha, de fato, ainda estava acontecendo. Havia corpos espalhados por toda parte. A maioria era de Comensais da Morte mascarados. Harry praguejou baixinho. Rapidamente cruzou o cômodo e escondeu-se próximo a uma parede desabada. Seus olhos esmeralda procurando por Bella.

Ele a avistou, deitada no canto. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e o sangue manchando seu rosto. O garoto sentiu o ardor da raiva explodindo dentro de si ao vê-la. Estava tremendo da raiva suprimida. Levantou-se calmamente e fez seu caminho até o corpo caído, o mais furtivamente que podia.

O jovem a alcançou rapidamente, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e gentilmente colocando um dedo em seu pescoço.

\- Por favor, não esteja morta! – sussurrou para si. Sentiu o pulso e soltou um suspiro de alívio. – Bella! – sussurrou.

A mulher abriu os olhos e, para a surpresa de Harry, deu-lhe um largo sorriso.

\- Oi, bonitão!

Harry se afastou do corpo. O rosto era de Bella, mas a voz era de um homem, uma voz que reconhecia. Ela se sentou e sorriu do olhar de choque no rosto do garoto, que se levantou rapidamente, erguendo a varinha para a “falsa” Bella. Foi quando percebeu que todas as vozes que estiveram gritando maldições tinham parado e estava completamente cercado pelos corpos anteriormente caídos.

xxx

Lorde Voldemort estava em seus aposentos, Nagini a seus pés. Sua mente estava em Harry e não podia deixar de sentir que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Fechou os olhos, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça nervosa. Estava confuso em como o Ministério conseguira capturar seus Comensais da Morte. Para começar, o sinal de resgate que recebera veio de uma localização diferente de onde a batida deveria acontecer. Mas sabia que podia haver mil e uma explicações. Talvez Bella tenha tentado aparatar e acabou em um lugar diferente, mas foi seguida e emboscada.

Levantou o olhar quando uma batida em sua porta ecoou pelos aposentos. Com um movimento de mão, abriu as portas apenas para ver Bella entrar, liderando o pequeno exército de Comensais da Morte atrás de si. Estavam todos com olhares triunfantes e sorrindo para ele. Nenhum deles parecia sequer remotamente machucado. Quando todos se ajoelharam diante dele, seu olhar recaiu sobre a única Comensal da Morte mulher.

\- Mestre, a batida foi um sucesso total. – Bella sorriu.

Voldemort levou um mero instante para decifrar tudo.

\- Não! – ele rosnou, os olhos vermelhos se estreitando em fendas. – Não! Não! Não!

Em um rápido movimento, o bruxo se levantou, erguendo-se sobre a mulher de cabelos negros.

\- Mestre? – Bella engasgou com medo quando Voldemort apareceu em sua frente.

O Lorde das Trevas a agarrou, seu aperto doloroso, enquanto os dedos cravavam em seu braço, mas a Comensal estava com muito medo para deixar escapar algum som.

\- Traga-o de volta! Traga-o de volta agora! – rosnou para ela.

A mulher só conseguia acenar com a cabeça. Não sabia o que seu mestre queria dizer. A quem estava se referindo? Mas mesmo em seu estado petrificado, ela detectou a urgência na voz dele e aquilo a assustou mais que qualquer coisa. Seu coração lhe dizia que estava falando de Harry e ela sentiu o estômago revirar com o pensamento do garoto em apuros.

Os olhos vermelhos do bruxo queimavam de raiva ao se conectarem com os de Bella e ele jogou toda a informação, o mais rápido que podia, para ela. Mostrou-lhe a conversa que tivera com o filho, acreditando que ela mandara o sinal de resgate e precisava de ajuda. Forneceu-lhe a localização de onde o sinal viera e para onde inconscientemente enviara Harry para uma armadilha.

A Comensal ficou atordoada quando o bruxo saiu de sua mente. Não disse uma palavra, mas se virou para o resto dos Comensais da Morte. Gesticulou para que a seguissem e saiu correndo do cômodo.

Voldemort ficou no meio de seus aposentos, tentando com todas as suas forças afastar a raiva. Se Harry alguma vez precisou de total concentração, foi naquele instante.

xxx

Harry olhou em volta e viu pelo menos dez aurores o cercando com as varinhas apontadas para ele. Viu os homens removerem as máscaras e as vestes negras, revelando as vestes de auror por baixo. O garoto percebeu que fora enganado pelos corpos no chão. Não eram Comensais da Morte, eram os aurores fingindo. A “falsa” Bella deu uma risada latida, chamando a atenção do jovem.

O adolescente sentiu as entranhas queimarem de raiva. Diante de seus olhos, o rosto e o corpo de Bella transformaram-se lentamente em um alto e moreno Sirius Black. O garoto só conseguia olhar furiosamente para ele, enquanto o famoso auror sacudia as madeixas escuras dos olhos e lhe lançava outro sorriso.

\- Bem, Príncipe, que bom que apareceu. Pensei que eu fosse ter que me vestir como minha querida velha prima pelo resto do dia. – o homem sacou a varinha e apontou diretamente para o peito de Harry. – Agora, seja um bom menino, largue a varinha e coloque as mãos onde possamos vê-las.

O rapaz o ignorou e, ao invés disso, girou o corpo para mostrar que estava avaliando os aurores ao redor.

James observou o garoto mascarado examinar os aurores ao redor dele. Os olhos verdes encontraram os seus e, novamente, sentiu o arrepio na espinha. Não conseguia ver os olhos do jovem direito, devido à natureza da máscara, mas havia algo tão familiar sobre ele e seus olhos que era tudo no que o auror conseguia se concentrar.

O olhar de Harry passou pelo último auror e ele se virou para encarar Sirius novamente.

\- Onze contra um. – comentou. – Nunca achei que esse fosse seu estilo. – ele disse a Sirius, zombando dele.

O garoto viu com prazer alguns rostos ficarem vermelhos e as varinhas balançarem levemente. Harry sorriu para si. Estava lentamente fazendo sua segunda varinha, que estava escondida, descer pelo braço em direção à sua mão. Ia precisar dela.

\- Largue a varinha. – outro auror instruiu, mas o jovem o ignorou também. Manteve os olhos em Sirius.

\- Importa-se em explicar como fez isso? – Harry perguntou para distraí-lo, enquanto lentamente descia mais a segunda varinha pelo braço, usando sua magia para guiá-la.

\- Como eu fiz o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Como forjou o sinal de resgate de Bella? – o garoto sibilou com raiva, as palavras saindo por entre dentes.

\- Ah, aquilo. – Sirius riu. – Foi simples, na verdade, quando se tem isso. – ele ergueu um pequeno anel.

Harry olhou para o objeto atentamente e percebeu que era o anel dela. Não podia confundi-lo. O anel tinha o brasão da família Black. Foi dado a Bella por sua família.

O jovem tentou descobrir o que acontecera. Sabia que quando um sinal de resgate é feito, geralmente não contém muitos detalhes. Já que é um pedido de socorro, a pessoa que o utiliza não tem muito tempo para dar muitas informações. Normalmente o lugar e a natureza do chamado é tudo que se consegue informar. O sinal traz consigo a identidade do autor, tanto pela varinha registrada quanto por um artefato com uma marca distintiva, como um brasão de família, com o qual o indivíduo faz o pedido de ajuda. Já que a varinha de Bella é alterada para que o Ministério não possa rastreá-la, como todas as varinhas dos Comensais da Morte, o anel teria sido usado para identificar a autoria do chamado. Seu pai não teria esperado que Sirius tivesse o anel, nem que o usasse dessa maneira, então presumira que o sinal de resgate pertencia à Comensal.

\- Então, você roubou o anel. – Harry disse com desdém. – Será que consegue descer mais o nível, Black? – ele perguntou.

\- Na verdade, eu não roubei nada! O anel me pertence. Sendo primo dela e tudo mais, recebi o anel também, apenas não tinha encontrado uma utilidade para ele até então. – Sirius concluiu enquanto encarava o adolescente à sua frente.

\- E a poção polissuco? – o garoto perguntou.

\- Apenas aconteceu de eu ter algumas sobras no estoque. Que bom que eu guardei da última vez que fingi ser ela, mas que não funcionou tão bem quanto agora. – o auror dera alguns passos em direção a Harry. – Agora que suas perguntas estão respondidas, acho que deveríamos avançar para sua prisão, não é?

O jovem não respondeu. Diante de sua falta de resposta, Kingsley avançou.

\- Não tente nada estúpido. Sabe que não pode com todos nós. – o auror disse.

O garoto se virou para encará-lo assim que sua mão se fechou sobre a segunda varinha. Ele sorriu novamente por trás da máscara.

\- Não posso? – ele zombou.

Em um rápido movimento, o adolescente chutou, atingindo Kingsley no peito e jogando-o para trás. O escudo azul de Harry explodiu em torno dele quando uma série de maldições veio até ele, partindo dos aurores ao redor. Ele puxou a segunda varinha quando os aurores correram em sua direção, cessando temporariamente o ataque.

Aproveitando a chance, o jovem abaixou o escudo a apontou as duas varinhas para o chão.

\- Momentum Expur!

O chão tremeu como se um terremoto o atingira. Os aurores não estavam esperando aquilo e a maioria caiu. James, Kingsley e Sirius foram os únicos que conseguiram ficar de pé, embora o chão trêmulo significasse que não conseguiriam mirar no garoto. O Príncipe Negro manteve uma varinha no chão, enviando ondas de energia nele para mantê-lo balançando, e usou a outra varinha para desenhar um círculo ao seu redor. Enquanto os aurores perplexos assistiam, o feitiço da outra varinha cortou um círculo perfeito ao redor do adolescente. Diante de seus olhos, o rapaz desapareceu para o andar de baixo. Ele cortara um buraco no chão e rumara para o térreo em três segundos.

O chão parou de tremer no momento que o garoto desapareceu. Os onze aurores se entreolharam em choque antes de saltaram de pé novamente. James foi o primeiro a pular para o andar de baixo pela saída improvisada.

 “Como diabos ele lançou duas maldições ao mesmo tempo? Isso é impossível!”, pensou ao cair no chão.

James atingiu o piso e imediatamente avistou o garoto, que se dirigia às portas.

\- Estupefaça! – a maldição do auror voou em direção ao garoto mascarado, mas não o atingiu, já que o adolescente saiu do caminho.

James logo foi acompanhado pelo resto de sua equipe e todos começaram a lançar maldições no rapaz.

Harry se jogou por trás dos restos de uma parede desabada em busca de abrigo. Recostou-se contra ela, pegando suas estrelas ninja. Colocou as varinhas de volta nos coldres presos em seu braço e em sua coxa. Segurou as duas adagas e cuidadosamente se aproximou da borda. Por um único instante, ele se levantou para que tivesse uma visão clara dos aurores. Imediatamente foi forçado a se abaixar por trás da cobertura quando uma enxurrada de feitiços amarelos e vermelhos veio voando até ele. Foi só por um momento, mas o garoto tinha reparado a localização dos dois aurores que estavam mais próximos. Respirou fundo e atirou-se para longe da segurança da parede, lançando as adagas na direção dos dois aurores, que atingiram seus alvos confiantes e os homens caíram no chão com as lâminas enterradas fundo em seus peitos. O adolescente mal conseguiu voltar para o abrigo da parede em ruínas quando mais maldições voaram até ele. Percebeu, dessa vez, dois jatos de luz verde em meio aos feitiços estuporantes e de desarmar que conseguira evitar. Eles estavam disparando maldições da morte nele.

Ouviu um grito em meio aos aurores enquanto se escondia por trás do abrigo enfraquecido.

\- Não! Precisamos dele vivo! Só o estuporem. Não o matem!

Harry reconheceu a voz pertencente a James Potter.

O garoto ouviu os passos se aproximando e sabia que não conseguiria se esconder ali por muito tempo. A parede estava prestes a ceder. Seus olhos vagaram ao redor, tentando encontrar algo que fosse ajudá-lo. Viu uma porta que dava para outra parte do edifício à sua esquerda. A porta estava pendurada nas dobradiças e havia um monte de vidro no chão. O jovem sorriu para si.

Harry se preparou, sacando as duas varinhas. Podia sentir que os aurores estavam se aproximando.

\- Você está em desvantagem! – veio a voz de Kingsley. – Pare com seus jogos e venha calmamente. Prometemos que nenhum mal acontecerá a você. – o auror tentou argumentar com o adolescente.

O garoto bufou e respondeu em voz alta.

\- São vocês que estão _jogando_. Eu estou lhes mostrando como ganhar.

Com isso, Harry disparou pela sala, lançando maldições nos três aurores que estavam mais próximos. Sirius e James viram o garoto usar as duas varinhas para lançar maldições nos aurores. Sua mira atingiu os alvos e os três homens caíram no chão, inconscientes. O jovem continuou correndo. Podia ouvir os passos atrás de si e sentir os feitiços que passavam voando por ele, quase o acertando. O adolescente se moveu para a direta bem na hora que um estupefaça veio zunindo. Então, virou-se bruscamente para a esquerda quando uma maldição de corpo preso veio para ele. Estava agora se aproximando da porta com o vidro estilhaçado.

\- Accio cacos de vidro! – Harry gritou ainda correndo em direção à porta.

Os cacos se levantaram no ar, voando em direção ao garoto. Antes que pudesse ser atingido, ele se abaixou, jogando-se no chão e rolando até a saída. Os cacos de vidro voaram direto para os três aurores que corriam atrás do adolescente.

O jovem ouviu os gemidos de dor quando os três homens caíram no chão. Levantou-se e disparou para o outro cômodo, mal registrando onde estava. Viu um conjunto de escadas de metal e correu até elas. Ainda restavam três aurores e os feridos ainda podiam representar uma ameaça. Sabia que tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O garoto voltou ao primeiro andar, no qual encontrara Sirius fingindo ser Bella. Notou uma escada idêntica a que acabara de subir e correu até ela. Começou a subir e estava quase no topo quando sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pé, fazendo-o cair. A queda derrubou uma das varinhas de sua mão, que desapareceu pelo buraco. O adolescente olhou e viu que Kingsley segurava seu pé e o puxava para baixo. Agarrou-se nos degraus para evitar ser arrastado. Contorceu-se o quanto pôde, para que pudesse levantar o outro pé. Golpeou o pé o mais forte que podia, atingindo o rosto do auror. O golpeou repetidamente, até sentir o aperto em seu tornozelo afrouxar. Soltou-se e chegou ao topo da escada. Kingsley caiu atordoado, com sangue jorrado de seu nariz quebrado.

Harry correu por outra porta e achou-se no que devia ter sido a parte de trás do edifício. Parecia ter havido uma tentativa de renovar a fábrica há algum tempo atrás. O garoto podia ver um andaime abandonado e grandes lacunas no chão, onde as tábuas estavam faltando. Olhou atrás de si quando ouviu passos na escada que acabara de subir. O jovem sabia que sua melhor chance de escapar teria sido pelo térreo, mas os aurores não o deixariam sair vivo do prédio. Planejou alcançar o telhado, de lá poderia pular para o edifício mais próximo e escapar dessa forma.

Correu para subir mais um lance de escadas quando ouviu gritos e berros vindos de fora. Espiando através de uma abertura no edifício sem janelas, viu cerca de dez Comensais da Morte mascarados se aproximando do prédio. Sorriu de alívio ao ver os homens de seu pai entrarem no local, varinhas em punho e prontos para duelar. Os Comensais estavam ali, ele tinha alguma ajuda agora. Mudou os planos, tinha que achar uma forma segura de voltar ao térreo.

Tinha se afastado da abertura quando um jato de luz vermelha quase o acertou. Assustado, o adolescente se virou e viu Sirius apontando a varinha para ele.

\- Não há para onde ir, garoto. – o auror sorriu. – Apenas abaixe a varinha. – ele ordenou.

Harry, em resposta, apertou mais ainda varinha na mão e se afastou da abertura pela qual estivera olhando. Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, o garoto disparou até ele, atacando-o. Seu pé bateu no estômago do homem, empurrando-o para o outro lado do edifício. Ele caiu no chão, gemendo de dor. O auror sentiu as tábuas instáveis tremerem sob seu peso.

Sirius se ergueu quando Harry se aproximou. O auror tentou agarrar o garoto, mas foi pego de surpresa novamente quando o jovem bateu o punho contra seu rosto. O adolescente guinou o pé direito, mirando no peito do homem, mas, dessa vez, o auror pegou seu pé com as duas mãos e o torceu, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Em um momento de raiva, Sirius chutou o garoto caído, atingindo suas costelas e o golpe forte o fez gritar. O auror sentiu o coração saltar dolorosamente no peito. Sentiu-se estranhamente culpado por machucá-lo. Atribuiu ao fato de estar duelando e machucando um garoto de dezesseis anos. Para todos os efeitos, o Príncipe Negro ainda era apenas uma criança. No momento de hesitação do homem, o adolescente ficou de pé novamente.

\- Você vai pagar por isso, Black! – ele vociferou.

Ele se moveu em uma velocidade incrível e derrubou Sirius no chão novamente. O garoto ficou em cima dele, apontando a varinha e mirando entre seus olhos. Antes que pudesse dizer uma única palavra, sentiu uma dor aguda na lateral de seu corpo. Cambaleou para longe do auror enquanto colocava uma mão nas costelas. Puxou a mão e viu que estava manchada de sangue. Fora atingido por um feitiço cortante. Rapidamente, afastou a dor e olhou para ver quem o atingira.

James estava em pé perto das escadas, a varinha apontada para ele. Harry suspirou novamente.

\- Você nunca aprende, Potter? Fique longe das coisas que não pode suportar!

\- Algumas coisas não mudam. – o homem respondeu, sem ousar tirar os olhos do garoto.

\- Parece que você também não. – o jovem disse e, tão rápido quanto um flash, lançou outra estrela ninja.

James mal conseguiu sair do caminho quando o objeto veio voando das mãos do garoto. Ainda conseguiu arranhar o braço do auror ao passar zunindo por ele. Harry viu o líquido vermelho escorrer do braço do homem e manchar as vestes azuis que usava. A visão deixou o adolescente sem fôlego por um momento. No entanto, afastou os pensamentos e mirou no homem novamente, mas, antes que pudesse atacar, três jatos de luz vieram em sua direção.

O garoto se viu arremessado pelo ar e jogado no chão a alguns metros de distância. Arquejou de dor quando suas costelas machucadas sacudiram com o impacto, fazendo sua cabeça girar. Ofegante, o adolescente se virou e viu três aurores com as varinhas apontadas para ele. Xingou baixinho.

Sirius, Moody e Kingsley estavam com as varinhas apontadas para Harry. James se aproximou e se juntou a eles. Estavam prontos para amaldiçoá-lo até o inferno se necessário. O jovem se levantou cautelosamente e se virou para encarar o grupo de inimigos.

\- Tudo bem, façam seu pior! – ele disse em uma voz baixa e perigosa, enquanto se preparava para levantar o escudo.

Seu escudo ganhou vida e desviou os quatro feitiços lançados nele com bastante facilidade. Ele riu suavemente com os olhares de choque e descrença nos rostos dos aurores. O escudo que Harry conjurara o cobria completamente. Estava dentro de uma bolha azul cintilante. Não havia como nenhum feitiço conseguir tocá-lo. O garoto abaixou o escudo momentaneamente para lançar dois jatos de “Incendio” nos adultos atordoados. O que aconteceu em seguida, ninguém esperava.

Enquanto as maldições do adolescente voavam na direção de Sirius e Moody, eles as desviaram com seus escudos. Os quatro aurores voltaram a atenção ao garoto diante deles. Vendo o escudo abaixado, os quatro inconscientemente atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Harry foi pego de surpresa e a intensidade dos quatro feitiços juntos o fez ser arremessado no ar novamente. O garoto bateu contra a parede e caiu como uma pilha no chão esfacelado. O adolescente fez contato com o chão enfraquecido, que tremeu e cedeu. Enquanto os quatro adultos assistiam, paralisados em horror, o Príncipe Negro caiu com violência no andar de baixo, que, coincidentemente, não aguentou também, fazendo-o caiu no piso de concreto do nível do solo.

Os quatro aurores ficaram parados, congelados, em aversão completa ao que tinha feito. James foi o primeiro a sair do estupor. Disparou escada abaixo, rezando para não ter matado um garoto de dezesseis anos por engano.

Acabara de descer o último lance de escadas quando viu os recém-chegados. A visão dos homens em vestes vermelho-escuro, lutando contra os Comensais da Morte, tirou seu fôlego num choque de surpresa.

\- Que diabos? – ele murmurou enquanto seu olhar se estreitava para os homens. – O que a elite do Esquadrão está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu os chamei.

James se virou e encontrou Moody atrás de si, junto com Sirius e Kingsley.

\- Você? – ele perguntou a Alastor. – Por quê?

\- Precisávamos de reforço! – o auror lhe disse rispidamente. – Um grupo de Comensais da Morte chegou e só restávamos nós quatro! – rosnou. – Eu mandei um pedido de socorro e eles o receberam ao invés dos aurores.

James não conseguia encontrar paciência para dizer algo ao homem. Raivosamente, ele se afastou e irrompeu para a batalha. Encontrou três homens vestidos de marrom ajoelhados no chão, cavando para encontrar o garoto mascarado sob os escombros pesados.

\- Ah, não! – o auror correu até eles, na esperança de não ter matado o adolescente.

Um grito estridente chamou sua atenção e ele se virou para ver a Comensal de cabelos escuro correndo na direção dos três bruxos do Esquadrão, que tentavam puxar o corpo para fora dos escombros.

\- O que vocês fizeram? – a Comensal da Morte gritou com raiva ao se lançar contra eles.

James, Kingsley, Sirius e Moody correram para impedi-la de alcançar os homens do Esquadrão. Todos sabiam quem ela era, afinal, Voldemort só tinha uma Comensal da Morte mulher.

\- Bella! – Sirius a chamou, mas a mulher não estava concentrada nele. Estava muito ocupada tentando mandar os aurores para longe para conseguir alcançar o Esquadrão e salvar seu Príncipe Negro.

Dois Comensais se juntaram à mulher em um esforço para matar os quatro aurores e chegar ao Esquadrão. James, Sirius, Moody e Kingsley duelaram com eles, mantendo-os afastados.

James se distraiu enquanto lutava. Seus olhos continuavam disparando para os três bruxos da elite do Esquadrão, que tinham tirado o corpo do inconsciente Príncipe Negro dos escombros e o deitaram no chão de concreto. O auror percebeu que a máscara prateada ainda estava no lugar, mas havia sangue nas vestes do garoto. Sentiu o coração saltar desconfortavelmente.

Viu um dos bruxos segurando dois dedos no pescoço do garoto, checando o pulso. Ele afastou as mãos, acenando a cabeça para os outros dois.

\- Ele está vivo.

James ouviu as palavras e sentiu um alívio imenso o inundar.

O mesmo bruxo do Esquadrão agarrou o braço do adolescente e, com a outra mão, tirou uma esfera negra do bolso de suas vestes. Ativou o objeto e, no próximo instante, ele e o garoto inconsciente desapareceram.

James sentiu a raiva explodir na boca do estômago. Os bruxos da elite do Esquadrão tinha levado o Príncipe Negro. A Ordem tinha arquitetado todo o plano, montado a armadilha, mas o Esquadrão o pegou no final. Sabia para onde o tinham levado, já que só levavam os criminosos a um único lugar, onde aguardavam os julgamentos e condenações. Eles tinham levado o Príncipe Negro à prisão de Nurmengard.

 


	10. Nurmengard

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Dumbledore escutou com desapontamento os membros da Ordem explicarem como o plano foi frustrado pela chegada da elite do Esquadrão, que levou o Príncipe Negro.

\- É tudo culpa de Moody! – acusou Sirius. – Ele chamou a elite do Esquadrão.

\- Eu não chamei o Esquadrão! – argumentou Moody. – Eu mandei um sinal de resgate, que foi pego por eles ao invés dos aurores!

\- Você devia ter enviado o sinal para o quartel-general. – disse James, irritado além da conta. – A Ordem teria enviado reforço.

\- E se não tivesse ninguém aqui para receber o sinal? – perguntou Moody de volta, sua voz baixa e rouca de raiva. – A sede nem sempre está ocupada. O que eu deveria fazer, então? Eu segui o protocolo! Vi que estávamos em desvantagem e pedi reforço. Eu não fiz nada de errado!

\- Nada de errado? – trovejou James. – Você entregou o garoto ao Ministério! Agora não temos nenhum controle sobre o que acontecer. Fudge provavelmente vai matá-lo imediatamente!

Mesmo ao dizer as palavras, o homem sentiu uma dor repentina no coração com o pensamento. Não entendia a razão, mas pensar nos dementadores atacando o garoto era profundamente perturbador. Atribuiu aquilo à ansiedade por uma criança, pelos padrões normais, sendo destruída de uma forma tão cruel.

\- Ele não fará isso. – confortou Kingsley. – O Ministro tem que lhe conceder um julgamento antes de sentenciá-lo a qualquer coisa.

\- Sim, mas não consigo enxergar o Ministro fazendo isso. – disse Remus. – Ele vai querer informação, qualquer uma sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. Quando tiver o que precisa, ou se o garoto não cooperar, Fudge vai destruí-lo. Vai querer que o mundo mágico saiba que está no controle e que diferença pode fazer como Ministro da Magia. Matar o Príncipe Negro lhe dará mais popularidade do que nunca e fará maravilhas ao seu perfil político.

James sabia que o amigo estava certo. O Ministro faria qualquer coisa para ganhar a simpatia do público, já que tantos tinham pouca fé nele.

\- Tem que haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer. – disse James, desesperado. – Dumbledore? – virou-se para o bruxo, esperançoso.

Com um suspiro cansado, o Diretor afastou as mãos entrelaçadas, sobre as quais estivera apoiado, e as deixou cair.

\- Eu esperava que a Ordem tivesse sucesso em trazer o Príncipe Negro. – começou, ignorando o movimento desconfortável de Moody na cadeira. – Eu verdadeiramente acreditei que tivéssemos chance de chegar a Voldemort através dele. É lamentável que tenhamos falhado. – o bruxo olhou para James. – Temo que se o Ministério está com o garoto, não há nada que possamos fazer para influenciar a situação. O Ministro não vai se convencer. O medo que sente de Voldemort significa que não estará disposto a atraí-lo para uma armadilha. Ele vai destruir o menino, na esperança de ganhar o apoio popular.

James sentiu o coração afundar com aquilo.

\- Ele está morto. – afirmou Sirius, referindo-se ao Príncipe Negro.

\- Bom! – resmungou Moody. – Menos um inimigo para nós.

James se levantou da mesa e saiu, incapaz de permanecer sentado. Deixou a pequena sala de jantar e se dirigiu à cozinha. Já que era apenas uma reunião informal que estavam tendo, não sentia que era errado sair.

\- James? Pontas, espere! – Sirius o seguiu. – O que há de errado? – ele perguntou, vendo o desespero do amigo.

\- Eu não sei! – o homem disse, parecendo furioso. – Eu não sei o que é, mas _algo_ não está certo.

Sirius achou que entendia.

\- Você está falando do Príncipe Negro receber o beijo? –perguntou. – Eu sei, parece estranho já que é apenas um garoto e tudo mais.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo, um hábito nervoso que desenvolvera ao longo dos anos.

\- Isso é uma merda! – ele sibilou. – Nós montamos todo o plano, planejamos a armadilha e não conseguimos sequer vê-lo!

Sirius lançou ao amigo um olhar estranho.

\- Vê-lo? – ele indagou.

\- Sabe, vê-lo. – repetiu James. – Ver como ele é.

\- Por que você se importar? – o outro perguntou com um meio sorriso e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

James parou por um momento, olhando para o amigo.

\- Você não está curioso para ver como ele é? – ele perguntou. – Como ele é sob a máscara?

Sirius sacudiu os ombros.

\- Na verdade, não. – ele respondeu. – Isso não me incomoda. Ele é filho de Voldemort. Vai parecer com ele. – descartou.

James não disse nada, mas desviou o olhar, sua mente ainda se recuperando do fato de que não conseguiu ver o garoto, falar com ele, vê-lo sem aquela máscara.

\- Eu queria que nós o tivéssemos prendido. – ele disse com um suspiro profundo.

\- Eu sei. – o amigo disse compreensivo. – Só acho que, se tivéssemos, estaríamos interrogando ele agora.

James olhou para Sirius, seu coração saltando dolorosamente no peito de novo. As palavras do amigo lhe fizeram pensar sobre o que o garoto estava enfrentando em Nurmengard.

xxx

Foi o som fraco de metal contra metal que Harry ouviu quando recuperou a consciência. Seus olhos abriram, mas ele não conseguia focá-los, sua visão estava embaçada e nebulosa. Podia ouvir pessoas conversando, vozes baixas e desconhecidas. Levou alguns minutos para acordar completamente, para sua mente sair do estado entorpecido e, quando o fez, quase desmaiou de novo. A dor era quase insuportável. Era tanta que o garoto não sabia de onde partia. Todo seu corpo doía e até mesmo respirar era difícil, já que suas costelas doíam demais para que respirasse adequadamente.

\- Voltou a si, não foi? Foi rápido. – disse uma voz com um forte sotaque galês.

Um rosto apareceu sobre Harry, sorrindo para ele. O garoto percebeu, naquele momento, que estava deitado em uma cama. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer sua visão clarear para descobrir onde estava. A ação fez o homem de meia idade sorrir.

\- Você está em Nurmengard. – o homem de cabelos castanhos disse, como que lendo a pergunta na mente do jovem. – Eu sou o Bennett, o Curandeiro da prisão. É meu trabalho consertá-lo para que possa aguardar seu julgamento.

Vendo Harry lutar para respirar adequadamente, o homem colocou a mão no estômago do garoto para avaliar a extensão do ferimento, interna e externamente. Por instinto, a mão do adolescente disparou, agarrando-o pelo pulso.

O Curandeiro olhou assustado, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura.

\- Relaxe, eu não vou machucá-lo. – ele disse, liberando-se do aperto do jovem.

Harry riu, mas o som se perdeu em seu gemido de dor quando o homem pressionou seu estômago.

\- Foi uma queda feia a que você sofreu. – ele disse, conversando. – Você quebrou a perna em dois lugares e cinco costelas. – ele balançou a cabeça enquanto seus dedos cutucavam as costelas quebradas, fazendo o garoto gemer em agonia. – Você tem sorte de não ter morrido. – Então, olhando para o rapaz, ele acrescentou: - Talvez sorte não seja a palavra certa.

O adolescente fechou os olhos, tentando trabalhar sua mente em meio à dor e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ele tinha sido pego.

Não conseguia acreditar que foi capturado. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por baixar o escudo, dando aos quatro aurores a chance de acertá-lo. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter despencado dois andares e batido no chão de concreto. Não era de admirar que estivesse sentindo tanta dor.

Abriu os olhos e suspirou mentalmente de alívio quando sua visão clareou. Olhou ao redor do quarto, as paredes cinza e a falta de janelas não o fizeram se sentir melhor. Ouviu o barulho de metal contra metal novamente e virou a cabeça na direção do som. Viu um homem com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis sentado um pouco longe dele. Tinha uma bandeja de metal sobre um carrinho à sua frente. Havia uma pequena pilha de objetos de metal na bandeja e o homem estava brincando com um dos itens, batendo-o contra a bandeja de metal. Harry percebeu que era uma adaga, _sua_ adaga.

A raiva ferveu dentro dele com a visão de suas armas nas mãos de outra pessoa. Estreitou os olhos para o loiro, seus dentes cerrando em fúria.

\- _Não!_ – ele rosnou para o homem, incapaz de dizer mais, já que a dor de falar apenas uma palavra o fizera ofegar em agonia.

O desconhecido parou de brincar com a adaga e sorriu de lado para o jovem. O Curandeiro virou a cabeça e viu o que o garoto queria dizer. Viu o homem com a adaga e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu lhe disse para não tocar nas coisas dele. – ele falou para o loiro.

O homem riu e se levantou, caminhando até o garoto e o Curandeiro.

\- Não são mais dele. É artilharia confiscada. – ele sorriu para Harry de uma forma selvagem. – É um inventário que você tem aqui. – ele disse, falando diretamente com o garoto. – É uma vergonha. Todas essas armas e ainda foi pego. – zombou.

O adolescente olhou furiosamente para ele, incapaz de falar já que sua mandíbula estava apertada firmemente para lidar com a dor do Curandeiro o examinando, irritando suas lesões e fazendo a dor atingir novos níveis.

\- Jackson, você se importa? – o Curandeiro disse, soando levemente irritado. – Ele será todo seu em alguns minutos. E então pode zombar dele o quanto quiser. Deixe-me consertá-lo primeiro.

O homem, Jackson, se afastou obedientemente, seus olhos azuis jamais deixando o rapaz.

\- Tudo bem, aqui vamos nós. – o Curandeiro disse, pegando a varinha. – Isso vai doer só um pouquinho.

Harry gritou quando o feitiço atingiu suas costelas e as cinco voltaram para o lugar ao mesmo tempo. Foi incrivelmente doloroso, mas rápido. O garoto respirou, aliviado por conseguir respirar corretamente. As costelas ainda doíam, mas a dor era mais suportável.

\- Ainda vai doer. – o Curandeiro disse, dando um passo em direção ao pé da cama, para trabalhar na perna do paciente. – Eu sugiro que coopere e não dê trabalho aos guardas enquanto estiver em Nurmengard. – o homem disse, olhando para o loiro sentado ao lado do carrinho novamente. – Será melhor para você. Eles não vão te machucar se não lhes der motivo. – o conselho parecia sincero.

O adolescente olhou para o loiro cheio de ódio. Paul Jackson, guarda de Nurmengard, sorriu para Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Tudo bem, prepare-se novamente. – o Curandeiro disse e conjurou o feitiço para consertar os dois ossos quebrados na perna do garoto.

A pontada aguda de dor fez Harry cerrar os dentes. Seu corpo ficou rígido. Respirou ruidosamente pelo nariz, tentando lidar com o solavanco de dor ardente que irrompeu em sua perna. Amenizou, mas continuou a latejar dolorosamente.

\- Aí, está feito. – ele disse e olhou para Jackson. – Você descobriu se posso dar alguma poção a ele?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Política padrão. – ele disse. – Nenhuma poção para prisioneiros.

O Curandeiro Bennett parecia incerto ao olhar para Harry novamente.

\- São circunstâncias especiais. Ele está consideravelmente mais machucado que a maioria dos ingressos e... ele é jovem.

Jackson se virou para encarar o Curandeiro.

\- Se estiver disposto a assumir a culpa, vá em frente. – ele disse. – Dê-lhe a poção para dor e tudo mais que queira, mas esteja preparado para responder por isso.

O homem parecia em conflito, como se estivesse seriamente considerando dar ao garoto um pouco de poção para dor, mesmo que fosse contra o protocolo.

\- Ninguém vai se solidarizar com você. – Jackson ressaltou. – Você vai quebrar as regas, mas, para quem? – seus olhos brilharam com raiva para o adolescente.

O Curandeiro olhou para Harry também, sua compaixão rapidamente evaporando com a lembrança de quem era o pai do garoto.

\- Eu acabei aqui. – disse Bennett. – Pode levá-lo.

Jackson sorriu de lado e caminhou até o jovem. Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, o adolescente se sentou, sem querer que lhe dissessem o que fazer. Sua atitude só fez o guarda sorrir debochado.

\- Nossa pequena celebridade. – ele provocou. – O filho de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry não pôde se impedir de sorrir. O homem estava tão terrivelmente assustando que não conseguia falar o nome de seu pai em voz alta. Quão ameaçador ele poderia ser?

Trincando os dentes, o garoto balançou as pernas sobre a borda da cama. Embora os ossos quebrados estivessem todos consertados, a dor ainda está lá, junto com os inchaços e hematomas. Só desapareceria com o tempo e um pouco de poção anti-inflamatória. Um pouco de poção para dor faria maravilhas também.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que ele tenha te escondido por tanto tempo. – o guarda continuou. – Você é uma surpresinha desagradável.

O adolescente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não foi isso que seu pai disse à sua mãe quando você nasceu? – sua voz ainda estava áspera e dolorosa, mas ele ainda conseguiu insultar.

Jackson parecia mais divertido do que ofendido.

\- Bastardo insolente! – ele riu. – Isso vai ser divertido.

\- Mal posso esperar. – Harry acrescentou secamente.

O loiro se virou e apontou para a bandeja cheia das coisas do garoto.

\- Como provavelmente percebeu, eu o libertei de suas coisas enquanto ainda estava nocauteado. – apontou para a bandeja. – Você não vai vê-las novamente. 

O guarda estalou os dedos e a bandeja cheia de armas do jovem desapareceu com um estalo. O adolescente avistara a máscara prateada entre as adagas, punhais e estrelas ninja. Seu anel preto e prata, que sempre usava, estava em cima da máscara. Tudo aquilo desapareceu, deixando a bandeja vazia. Harry olhou raivosamente para o homem.

\- A única coisa que não consegui tirar de você foi isso. – ele apontou para o pingente prateado pendurado em seu pescoço. – Coisinha bonitinha. – comentou. – Me jogou do outro lado da sala quando tentei retirá-lo. – ele encarou o garoto, seus olhos azuis endurecendo. – Retire-o.

O jovem se forçou a levantar, de modo que estava olhando para o guarda no nível dos olhos. Suas pernas tremeram e uma dor incapacitante subiu por uma delas, mas ele se forçou a continuar de pé.

\- Me obrigue! – o adolescente sibilou em resposta.

Jackson o encarou por um momento antes de sorrir novamente.

\- Você vai tornar os próximos dias _muito_ interessantes! – ele disse, sorrindo largamente.

O loiro deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do garoto, sem fazer mais nenhum barulho sobre o pingente. Harry estendeu a mão e segurou o objeto, colocando-o sob suas vestes. Sentiu a frieza contra seu peito e a sensação o confortou. Ao menos uma parte de seu pai estava com ele naquela confusão.

xxx

Harry andou, independente de quão doloroso fosse, pelos longos corredores sinuosos com um guarda de cada lado. Jackson os estava conduzindo pelo corredor escuro e frio que levava à cela do garoto.

O adolescente assimilou a prisão, seus olhos percorrendo todos os cantos. As paredes muito pretas pareciam se estender para sempre e o fato de não haver nenhuma janela à vista o desencorajava. Lera sobre Nurmengard durante uma das sessões de estudo com Lucius. Lembrava-se de ter lido sobre o bruxo que construiu o lugar, Gellert Grindelward. Ele construíra a prisão para os inimigos, mas acabou encarcerado nela quando Dumbledore o derrotou, há quase cinquenta anos. Grindelward morrera nessa mesma prisão há alguns anos. Após sua morte, o lugar foi transformado em uma prisão preventiva, sendo usada pela elite do Esquadrão e pelo Ministério para prender os criminosos até seus julgamentos.

Um forte empurrão entre seus ombros quase o fez perder o equilíbrio. Harry se virou para encarar o guarda que o empurrara.

\- Vamos logo! – o homem gritou para ele.

As mãos do garoto se fecharam em punhos, mas resistiu à tentação de atacar. Estavam apenas tentando encontrar uma desculpa para machucá-lo, não ia dar isso a eles.

O adolescente apressou o passo, tanto quanto seu corpo golpeado e machucado permitia. A dor aguda em sua perna estava aumentando, fazendo o jovem rezar para que chegassem rápido à sua cela para que pudesse se sentar. Podia ver fileiras e mais fileiras de celas vazias, mas os guardas continuaram passando por elas, levando-o para mais fundo na prisão. Sabia que só estavam fazendo isso para lhe causar sofrimento, para mantê-lo em pé o maior tempo possível.

Finalmente os homens pararam em uma das celas. Jackson a abriu e ficou ao lado da porta gradeada de ferro.

\- Seu quarto, _Príncipe_. – ele zombou.

Harry entrou, ignorando o efeito claustrofóbico da cela escura, pequena e sem janela. Ele se virou, sorrindo para o loiro.

\- Eu pedi um quarto com vista.

Jackson arqueou uma sobrancelha e bateu a porta da cela em resposta, trancando-a com um clique alto. Inclinou-se contra as grades, encarando o garoto.

\- Descanse o máximo que puder. – ele aconselhou. – Os interrogatórios vão exigir muito de você. – sorriu para ele. – Noite, Príncipe. Durma bem e te vejo amanhã de manhã.

O loiro se afastou, levando os dois homens consigo. Apenas quando os três guardas desapareceram de vista, o adolescente recostou-se na parede, deslizando para descansar no chão. Suas costas estavam contra a parede fria e ele endireitou as pernas, mordendo o lábio para conter a exclamação de dor. Vagamente se perguntou se havia algum sentido em consertar seus ossos quebrados se ia continuar doendo de qualquer forma.

Sua mente vagou pelo dia seguinte e os interrogatórios que teria de enfrentar. Sentiu pânico, e se lhe interrogassem usando Veritaserum? Balançou a cabeça para clareá-la.

\- Controle-se, Harry! – ele se repreendeu.

Só ia enfrentar amanhã quando chegasse. Não havia sentindo em se preocupar com isso agora.

O garoto olhou para a porta da cela. Mordendo o lábio, levantou-se, ficando de pé cautelosamente, tentando ao máximo não colocar muito peso na perna machucada. Caminhou até a porta e olhou para ela, passando a mão sobre as grades, antes de pousá-la na placa quadrada que continha o mecanismo de travamento. Era preciso magia para abri-la, não uma chave.

O adolescente fechou os olhos, expirando profundamente e deixando sua magia assumir o controle. Levou trinta segundos para destrancar a porta, o alto clique ecoando pela cela vazia. Abriu os olhos e sorriu. Agradeceu mentalmente ao pai por pressioná-lo a aprender magia sem varinha aos oito anos. Tinha odiado na época, reclamando que era muito difícil, que não conseguia entender, mas Voldemort continuou o treinando, recusando-se a aceitar seus protestos. O resultado era que aos dezesseis anos ele podia fazer quase tantos feitiços sem varinha quanto com ela.

Harry suspirou e trancou a porta de novo, virando-se para sentar novamente. Podia abrir a porta da cela, mas isso não significava que podia fugir. Lembrava-se claramente do que lera sobre Nurmengard. Era uma prisão construída em uma pequena ilha cercada pelo oceano Atlântico. Mesmo que, de alguma forma, passasse pelos guardas em seu atual estado, sem sua varinha e armas, não podia ir a alugar algum. Estava preso na ilha.

Desanimado, o garoto puxou a Horcrux do pai e segurou-a na mão, sentindo-se estranhamente confortado pela joia esmeralda. Eles iam forçá-lo a tirar o pingente. Sabia disso. Foi por isso que o guarda não tentara nada agora. Foi por isso que comentara sobre quão _interessante_ o adolescente ia tornar as coisas. Jackson obviamente gostava de um desafio e sabia que ele seria um.

Harry suspirou, colocando o pingente de volta sob as vestes. Eles iam ter que matá-lo para pegar o pingente. Jamais cederia enquanto estivesse vivo. Pensar na Horcrux levou a refletir sobre Voldemort. O garoto imaginava como seu pai estava lidando. A cicatriz estava doendo, mas não tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo. Estava feliz por isso.

Então, como na Lei de Murphy, o jovem sentiu uma pontada ardente na cicatriz começar a ficar pior.

\- Não, não, não! – o adolescente sussurrou, pressionando a mão na cicatriz. – Por favor, pai! Agora não!

A ardência se tornou dor, que rapidamente disparou para agonia. Harry pressionou a mão na cicatriz, os dentes afundando no lábio inferior para se manter calado. A dor só piorou, ao ponto que ele soltou um gemido estrangulado. Ela parecia estar em chamas. O garoto caiu no chão, os dedos arranhando a têmpora. Era como se um ferro quente estivesse sendo pressionando em sua testa.

O adolescente gritou, sua voz ecoando pela cela vazia. Nunca sentira a cicatriz doer com tanta ferocidade antes. Adicionada a isso estava a dor dos ferimentos, que reduzia sua habilidade de suportar a cicatriz doendo.

O queimor continuou pelo que pareceu horas para ele, antes de finalmente começar a diminuir. Harry desmaiou de exaustão antes que pudesse agradecer por isso.

xxx

Voldemort estava em seu escritório, as costas viradas para os Comensais da Morte lá reunidos. Não podia olhar para eles sem perder a calma novamente. Focou-se na janela, distraindo-se, mesmo que por apenas um instante.

Com um firme controle sobre o temperamento, ele se virou para encarar o grupo de bruxos. Seu olhar disparou para a única Comensal da Morte e a raiva voltou quase dez vezes ao ver sua cabeça curvada e expressão angustiada. Ela tinha falhado. Bella falhara em trazer Harry de volta. _Ela_ retornara, enquanto seu filho fora capturado. Foi preciso toda a força do bruxo para não pegar sua varinha e matá-la onde estava.

A mulher olhou para ele, quase como se pudesse sentir o olhar cheio de ódio do bruxo sobre ela. Ela desviou o olhar novamente, fechando os olhos para bloquear o desapontamento que via direcionado a ela. Fazia anos que sentira a maldição Cruciatus da varinha de seu mestre. A dor era merecida, sabia disso. Sentira a raiva através da maldição enquanto a torturava e sabia quão terrivelmente decepcionara seu mestre. Pensou em Harry, desenhando-o em sua mente, vendo seu sorriso divertido e sua risada ecoando. Seu coração acelerou. Ela o desapontara também.

A alguns passos dela estava Lucius Malfoy. O Comensal fora chamado há dez minutos por Lorde Voldemort. Ele não entendera porque seu mestre queria vê-lo com tanta urgência, mas ao chegar descobriu o que acontecera. Sua máscara de indiferença estava firmemente no lugar, mas, por dentro, ele estava em pânico.  Harry fora capturado e eles não tinham ideia de onde a Ordem o estava mantendo. Eles sequer sabiam ao certo se a Ordem estava com ele ou se o Esquadrão o levara. Se o a última opção fosse o caso, o garoto podia estar em qualquer lugar.

Lucius olhou para Bella ao ver o olhar de seu mestre cair sobre ela. Sentiu decepção dentro de si ao avistá-la. Como pôde deixar Harry ser capturado? Se _ele_ tivesse sido enviado para ajudar o garoto, jamais teria falhado. Teria despedaçado a Ordem para alcançar o menino.

As portas do escritório de Voldemort se abriram e um Comensal da Morte entrou correndo. O homem se prostrou diante do bruxo.

O Lorde das Trevas deu um passo apressado na direção do homem, seus olhos se estreitando para ele.

\- Snape! – sibilou. – O que você descobriu? – perguntou com urgência.

Severus Snape se levantou, sua face escondida por trás da máscara de caveira. Ele a removeu para que Voldemort pudesse olhar em seus olhos, para ver que não estava mentido.

\- Milorde, a Ordem não está com ele. – ele respondeu.

O bruxo fechou os olhos, um silvo de raiva e fúria lhe escapando. Os Comensais da Morte deram um passo para trás, com medo do temperamento instável de seu mestre.

\- O Ministério está com ele. – Snape continuou, os olhos negros assimilando a reação de Voldemort. – O Ministro enviou uma equipe da elite do Esquadrão atrás dele. Eles pegaram o sinal de resgate enviado pela Ordem e alcançaram o Príncipe Negro antes da Ordem.

O Lorde das Trevas deu um único passo na direção do professor de cabelos gordurosos. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam queimando com uma raiva tão profunda que era aterrorizante. Snape teve que quebrar o contato visual.

\- Para onde eles o levaram? – ele perguntou, sua voz perigosamente baixa.

O comensal engoliu pesadamente, afastando o medo com todas as suas forças.

\- Eu não sei, Milorde.

Snape tinha certeza que seria torturado. A expressão contorcida no rosto do Lorde das Trevas lhe deu arrepios. Viu o olhar nos olhos vermelhos que prometia uma dor inimaginável.

Ele estava certo.

A maldição cruciatus o atingiu com força total e mandou Snape para o chão em segundos. O feitiço o rasgou por dentro, fazendo-o sentir como se seus ossos estivessem sendo esmagados, os músculos foram torcidos e rasgados e seu sangue ferveu em agonia. A maldição foi suspensa, deixando o Comensal ofegante. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e se levantando do chão.

Voldemort dera as costas a ele, mas o bruxo ergueu uma mão e as portas atrás deles se abriram.

\- Saiam! – sibilou para os Comensais da Morte. – Vão e descubram onde Fudge está mantendo meu filho! Eu quero a informação ao amanhecer. – ele se virou encarar o grupo aterrorizado. – Não se preocupem em voltar a não ser que tenham a localização. – ele advertiu.

Os homens se curvaram e se apressaram em sair da câmara, visivelmente preocupados sobre como cumprir as ordens de seu mestre. Como podiam descobrir tal informação em tão pouco tempo? Todos saíram, exceto Bella e Lucius. Eles sabiam que se Voldemort quisesse que saíssem também, teria dito “saiam _todos_ vocês”. Aquele era o único sinal para que saíssem. Caso contrário, deviam esperar no gabinete. Snape saiu também, apressando-se para fugir do furioso Lorde das Trevas. A porta fechou atrás dele, deixando apenas Lucius e Bella com Lorde Voldemort.

\- Milorde. – o Comensal falou hesitante. – Podemos descobrir onde Harry está por nossa fonte no Ministério. – ele disse, oferecendo esperança. – Eles podem fazer com que o julgamento dele seja adiado, isso nos dará tempo para resgatá-lo de onde quer que esteja sendo mantido...

\- Ele está machucado.

As palavras foram sussurradas, mas os dois homens as ouviram. Ambos se viraram para encarar Bella. Suas pálpebras pesadas se levantaram para encontrar o olhar deles.

\- Não podemos adiar nada. Precisamos pegá-lo _agora_. – ela disse com urgência.

Voldemort desviou o olhar, tentando desesperadamente controlar o temperamento. Foi assistir às memórias de Bella sobre a captura de seu filho que o fizera perder o controle. Viu quão machucado ele estava, como veio despencando do andar de cima. Viu como os três homens o arrastaram dos destroços sem cerimônia. Apenas os ouvir dizendo que o garoto ainda estava vivo foi a única coisa que fez o bruxo dominar a raiva para que não machucasse Harry. Sabia que mesmo o garoto estando longe dele, sua raiva extrema ainda ia afetá-lo de alguma forma e o bruxo não queria acrescentar isso ao seu tormento. Só Merlin sabia em que estado ele estava e como estava lidando com aquilo.

 


	11. The First Day

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

O Profeta Diário chegou na manhã seguinte com a manchete: “O Lorde das Trevas tem um Herdeiro!” na primeira página. O Ministro revelara à mídia na noite anterior a notícia de que Você-Sabe-Quem tem um filho, conhecido apenas como o Príncipe Negro. Ele deu uma declaração completa, anunciando que sua _elite_ do Esquadrão capturara o garoto, que enfrentaria um julgamento em breve.

 _“É direito de todo bruxo ter um julgamento justo e objetivo”_ , Fudge foi citado no jornal, _“Mesmo aqueles que não se consideram parte de nossa sociedade. Esses chamados bruxos das trevas contrariam as regras e regulamentos que regem a vida do resto do mundo mágico, mas, como Ministro da Magia, eu ainda lhes darei a chance de fazer a coisa certa e confessar seus crimes. O filho d_ ' _Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado vai enfrentar um julgamento e será julgado por seus crimes contra o mundo mágico. Os detalhes exatos de quando acontecerá ainda não foram finalizados, mas eu lhes asseguro que a justiça será feita!”._

James empurrou o jornal de lado com raiva. Não queria mais ler os fabricados e pré-concebidos discursos do Ministro. Sabia que Fudge não queria conceder um julgamento ao Príncipe Negro. Só estava fazendo isso para ganhar apoio popular. Ele já decidira o destino do garoto: o Príncipe Negro ia receber o beijo do dementador, não havia dúvida sobre isso. O julgamento era de fachada, arquitetado pelo Ministro para que pudesse mostrar ao mundo que líder justo ele é. O auror esfaqueou seu bacon raivosamente, quase rachando o prato em dois.

\- Calma, James! – disse Lily à mesa. – É minha louça favorita.

\- Desculpa. – ele murmurou.

\- Eu sei como se sente. – disse Sirius, antes de tomar um gole de chá. – Eu estava chateado também. Eles sequer mencionaram todo o trabalho que tivemos para atrair o Príncipe Negro. – ele fez uma careta. – _Impressionante captura pela elite do Esquadrão_ , sim, certo! – zombou.

O outro não respondeu, mas largou o garfo, desistindo do café da manhã.

\- James, você está bem? – a ruiva perguntou, olhando preocupada para o marido. – Você não tocou na comida.

\- É, vamos lá, bacon e ovos! – disse Sirius, acotovelando o amigo. – Seus favoritos! – ele pegou uma tira de bacon do prato do outro e a levou à boca. – Ou são os meus favoritos? – ele riu.

\- Por que está aqui? – perguntou Lily, seus olhos se estreitando para ele.

\- Eu queria tomar café da manhã. – disse Sirius, fingindo uma expressão confusa. – Estava com fome. – ele fez beicinho.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- É uma luta interminável com você: alimentar o sempre faminto! – ela disse.

Sirius sorriu para ela.

\- Ah, admita, Lils. Você gosta quando estou por aqui.

A ruiva fez uma careta ao se levantar, limpando a mesa.

\- Eu não gosto, não gosto mesmo. – ela respondeu.

Sirius riu e voltou a atenção para o amigo, que ainda parecia perdido em pensamentos.

\- Ei, Pontas? O que está te fazendo abusar da massa cinzenta? – ele perguntou.

James olhou para ele, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Nada. Não é nada.

A porta que dava da cozinha para a sala de estar foi aberta e James se distraiu ao observar Damien, que estava sentado no tapete, jogando xadrez com Ron. Estava feliz que o ruivo estivesse ali, ficando por uma semana com seu filho. Amenizava o tédio que o menino sofria durante as férias de verão.

Observou o filho de doze anos continuar o jogo que eles tinham começado na noite anterior. Os garotos tinham deixado o tabuleiro montado na noite passada para que pudessem continuar pela manhã.

\- Eu não me importo com o que aconteça, eu vou bater você dessa vez. – disse Damien, movendo uma peça pelo tabuleiro.

O ruivo sorriu para o mais novo.

\- Desista, companheiro! – ele provocou. – Eu sou um profissional. Você não vai me bater. – Ron fez a jogava, fazendo o peão do amigo sair voando do tabuleiro.

Damien olhou irritado para o mais velho antes de voltar o olhar para o jogo. Olhou determinado para o tabuleiro, pensando cuidadosamente na próxima jogada. De repente, moveu o peão por três casas, ultrapassando o do ruivo e nocauteando-o para fora do caminho. Mesmo à distância, James podia ver que a jogada não era permitida.

\- Ei! – protestou Ron. – Você não pode fazer isso!

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

\- Não posso? – perguntou com um sorriso.

As palavras simples e inocentemente faladas atingiram James com um soco no estômago. Ele ficou encarando o filho. As palavras girando em sua mente. A forma que o menino tinha dito aquelas duas palavras, sua voz, o tom de zombaria, o ligeiro toque de riso, era igual. A forma de Damien falar era mais inócua, mas, ainda assim, havia uma semelhança. Uma semelhança muito _assustadora_. A memória de um garoto com uma máscara prateada, virando-se para encarar Kingsley antes de pronunciar as mesmas palavras, da mesma forma, voltou para James como uma onda e o atingiu. A voz do Príncipe Negro ecoou em sua cabeça.

Sem uma palavra, o auror levantou-se rapidamente, ignorando os dois meninos na sala de estar.

\- Pontas? – Sirius olhou para o amigo, que, de repente, levantou-se apressadamente da mesa.

\- James? O que houve? – Lily perguntou, afastando-se da pia.

\- Nada, eu… eu só tenho que, fazer uma coisa. – ele murmurou, dirigindo-se à porta.

\- James? O que foi? Aonde você vai? – a ruiva perguntou, bloqueando seu caminho.

\- Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa. – ele disse, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, sem prestar muita atenção na esposa. – Eu volto logo. – ele prometeu e correu para a porta dos fundos, abrindo-a e desaparecendo.

\- James? – chamou Lily, mas o marido já tinha ido embora. Ela se virou para encarar um Sirius surpreso, ainda sentado à mesa da cozinha. – Eu não sei o que deu nele. – ela disse. – Ele tem agido engraçado desde ontem.

O amigo se levantou e caminhou até a ruiva.

\- É toda essa coisa do Príncipe Negro. Está bagunçando com a cabeça dele. – o homem disse.

Ela assentiu.

\- Ele não parou de se estressar com isso ontem. – ela disse, mordendo o lábio, preocupada.

Seus olhos esmeraldas encararam a porta novamente, demorando-se no local em que o marido desaparatara. Sirius não conseguia suportar ver Lily tão abatida, então, fez o que geralmente fazia para distraí-la: começou a irritá-la.

\- Isso tudo é culpa sua. – ele acusou.

A ruiva virou-se abruptamente para ele.

\- Como? Minha culpa? – ela perguntou.

\- Se você o desestressasse um pouco mais no quarto, James seria muito mais relaxado e feliz. – disse Sirius.

Lily ficou boquiaberta.

\- Perdão? – ela disse. – O que acontece em nosso quarto não é problema seu!

\- Eu se, eu sei. – o amigo descartou com uma aceno de mão. – É _privado_. – ele fez sinal de aspas com as mãos. – Mas, estou te dizendo. Se você desse a ele um pouco de carinho antiestresse, ele não se importaria com quem recebe o beijo do dementador!

A ruiva olhou furiosa para ele.

\- Você é louco! – ela disse, voltando para a pia.

\- Sabe o que devia fazer? – ele disse, seguindo-a. – Hoje à noite, prepare uma refeição especial para ele, acenda algumas velas e vista sua camisola rendada vermelha e preta. Isso vai animar o velho Pontas! – ele sorriu.

Lily parecia completamente ofendida.

\- Você esteve mexendo nas minhas coisas, seu pervertido? – ela perguntou.

\- Não! – ele franziu o rosto. – Eu nunca faria isso! E eu me ressinto com a acusação!

\- Então como sabe que eu tenho uma coisa dessas? – ela desafiou.

\- Eu não sabia até agora. – ele sorriu.

\- Saia! – a ruiva disse, apontando o dedo para a porta.

Sirius piscou para ela, mas foi para a porta obedientemente. Ele soprou-lhe alguns beijos, sua forma de dizer “Eu-estava-só-provocando-então-não-fique-chateada” e saiu da cozinha.

Lily voltou para a pia, mas um pequeno sorriso encontrou seus lábios com as palhaçadas do amigo. Ele a irritava profundamente, mas sempre conseguia fazê-la sorrir.

xxx

Era impossível saber se era de manhã ou não sem uma janela para a luz do dia entrar. Preso numa cela escura, sem nada que indicasse o tempo, fazia Harry se sentir como se estivesse lá há dias ao invés de horas. A única tocha se apagara há horas e mesmo que o garoto pudesse acendê-la sem varinha, não sentia necessidade disso. Por que ter luz na cela, afinal? Não tinha nada para estudar.

Recuperara a consciência durante a noite e mesmo que a cicatriz ainda estivesse doendo e sua perna e costelas latejassem dolorosamente, sentia-se melhor que antes. A dor não era mais tão aguda e diminuíra. Era apenas uma pequena melhora, mas estava grato mesmo assim. Sempre se recuperava rápido.

Harry deitou de costas com as duas mãos abaixo da cabeça para protegê-la do chão frio, e encarou sem rumo a escuridão. Não tinha dormido, não conseguira. Sua menta ainda estava muito focada em sua atual situação para lhe permitir dormir.

A tocha estava encantada para se acender, e, assim que chegou a hora, ela queimou com uma súbita explosão de fogo, lançando uma luz oscilante na cela do garoto, que suspirou e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para suportar a tortura que sem dúvida o aguardava. Sabia que os guardas usariam seu _interrogatório_ como uma desculpa para machucá-lo. Não era ingênuo quanto as suas intenções. Mesmo que respondesse a todas as perguntas, o que não estava planejando fazer, eles ainda iriam feri-lo por quem ele era. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera que havia pessoas nesse mundo que iam machucá-lo apenas por ser seu filho.

Um pequeno estalo trouxe consigo uma tigela e uma pequena taça no canto. O adolescente ficou onde estava, ignorando o “café da manhã”. Não se sentia particularmente faminto. Disse a si mesmo que era melhor se estivesse com o estômago vazio. Ao menos não teria nada para vomitar durante a tortura.

Ouviu os passos que ecoavam à distância se aproximando dele. Respirando fundo e se sentou, com o objetivo de parecer o menos vulnerável possível.

Jackson manteve-se fiel à sua palavra e chegou à porta da cela de Harry.

\- Bom dia! – ele cumprimentou com um largo sorriso. Bateu com a varinha nas barras de ferro, fazendo o som ecoar ao redor da cela. – Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou.

\- Perfeitamente. – o adolescente respondeu.

Jackson olhou para a tigela de mingau e a taça de água, que estavam intactos.

\- Vejo que não comeu seu café da manhã. – o loiro disse. – Qual é o problema? Não atende aos padrões habituais do Príncipe?

Harry sorriu de lado.

\- Eu costumo tomar um café da manhã gourmet. – o garoto entrou no jogo para irritar o guarda.

O homem inclinou a cabeça para o lado, examinando-o. Tinha que dar ao garoto o que lhe era devido. Para alguém tão jovem quanto ele, numa situação desse tipo, ele mantivera a calma e não mostrara medo algum. Merecia algum tipo de respeito.

\- Tudo bem, vamos começar com isso. – o loiro disse, destrancando a porta e a abrindo. – Levante-se.

O jovem obedeceu, ficando de pé e ignorando a forma que seu corpo dolorido protestava. Os dois guardas que vieram com Jackson entraram na cela e o conduziram para fora, um de cada lado, mas sem tocá-lo.

Semelhante à noite anterior, Jackson liderou o caminho enquanto Harry seguia com os dois guardas, assegurando de que ele não tentasse nada. Os homens levaram o adolescente a um conjunto de largas escadas de pedra e começaram a subi-las. As escadas pareciam nunca acabar. Eles continuaram a subir, indo cada vez mais alto na fortaleza do edifício, até que enfim chegando ao piso superior. Os guardas empurraram o garoto em uma sala.

A pequena sala tinha apenas três móveis. Uma mesa retangular e duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado. O garoto notou a diferença nas cadeiras instantaneamente. Uma era alta, feita de madeira maciça e irradiava um senso de autoridade. A outra era de metal, com braços que tinham correntes e algemas penduradas. Uma corrente longa e grossa estava envolta no assento, pendendo ameaçadoramente sobre a borda.

Harry foi arrastado até a cadeira de metal e sentou antes que os dois decidissem sobre prendê-lo na cadeira. A corrente grossa foi arrastada pela cintura do garoto e apertada até que pudesse senti-la cravando em si. Seus braços foram puxados para trás da cadeira, surpreendendo-o. Pensara que fossem usar as algemas, mas os guardas decidiram que seria uma posição muito confortável para o filho de Voldemort. O adolescente sentiu a picada árdua das algemas de metal em seus pulsos quando foram amarrados nas suas costas. A pressão da amarração apertada machucou seus ombros de cara, fazendo-o gemer mentalmente. Sabia que ficaria nessa posição por algumas horas, no mínimo. Como seus ombros ficariam até lá? Seus tornozelos foram algemados às pernas dianteiras da cadeira, as algemas tão apertadas que cortavam sua pele. Sentiu a primeira pontada de vulnerabilidade o atingir quando percebeu quão fortemente estava acorrentado. Não podia lutar de forma alguma, os obstáculos de metal já estavam cravando na pele de seus pulsos e tornozelos, e a corrente ao redor da cintura estava tão apertada que doía.

Viu quando os guardas se afastaram depois de garantir que as correntes e algemas estavam tão apertadas quanto podiam. Jackson o encarava, o sorriso irritante em seus lábios novamente ao observá-lo. Com passos lentos, o loiro caminhou até ele, os passos estalando alto pela sala. O homem parou e sentou-se à mesa, bem na sua frente.

\- Você parece ser um garoto inteligente. – ele começou. – Então sabe o que vai acontecer em seguida. Se responder nossas perguntas e nos der todas as informações que precisamos, vamos deixá-lo em paz até a data do julgamento. – explicou Jackson. – No entanto, se quiser ser estúpido e resistir, e não quiser compartilhar, então, só vai se machucar. Vai ser arrastado para cá, amarrado dessa forma e interrogado todos os dias, até que nos dê respostas. Mas eu não quero dar mais trabalho ao Curandeiro Bennett, então vamos tentar nos entender, o.k.?

Harry sorriu de lado em resposta.

\- Me entender com a escória do Ministério? – o garoto perguntou, seu sorriso transformando-se num olhar de desprezo. – Eu prefiro morrer primeiro.

Jackson parecia desapontado. Ele lançou um olhar demorado ao adolescente antes de quebrar o contato visual. Sacudiu a cabeça antes de vasculhar as vestes e tirar um pequeno frasco com um líquido transparente.

\- É nossa experiência com assassinos monstruosos e insensíveis assim como você, que muito raramente dizem a verdade. – ele levantou o frasquinho. – Algumas gotas de Veritaserum, no entanto, livra-nos desse problema.

Harry ficou rígido, apesar de suas tentativas de parecer calmo. Olhou para o frasco com apreensão, sua mente tentando furiosamente encontrar uma forma de proteger o pai.

Jackson inclinou-se para frente e colocou a mão no ombro do adolescente, sorrindo para ele.

\- Hora de nos contar tudo que sabe, garoto. – ele disse.

Harry não podia fazer nada, a não ser encará-lo com raiva. Apertou os lábios com força e recuou quando o loiro aproximou o frasco. O homem suspirou e olhou para o guarda à esquerda do rapaz, acenando para ele. O guarda virou a varinha para o adolescente.

Ele murmurou um feitiço e uma bola de luz disparou de sua varinha, atingindo Harry nas costelas e sacudindo seu corpo já machucado e dolorido. Suas costelas explodira em uma dor torturante, fazendo-o gritar, contorcendo-se para o lado o máximo que podia em suas amarras. O outro guarda moveu-se por trás dele e estendeu a mão, pegando um punhado de seu cabelo e puxando sem piedade, pressionando a cabeça dele para trás. Jackson já agarrara seu rosto num aperto rude. Ele derramou três gotas de Veritaserum na boca do adolescente. Os homens o soltaram, deixando o jovem ofegante recuperar o fôlego.

O loiro esperou um momento, seus olhos azuis fixos em Harry, observando o garoto ofegar, obviamente de dor, mas ele se endireitou lentamente. A raiva em seus olhos esmeraldas era intimidante, tinha que admitir, mas o rapaz estava seguramente amarado, então não poderia revidar.

Jackson tirou uma pequena esfera prateada e a tocou, iniciando a gravação do interrogatório. Inclinou-se de modo que seu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do garoto.

\- Você é quem os Comensais da Morte se referem como, O Príncipe Negro? – ele fez uma pergunta teste, uma que ele sabia a resposta.

O adolescente cerrou os dentes, mas a resposta veio dele.

\- Sim.

O loiro sorriu e recostou-se. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e observou o garoto por um momento.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou. Estava curioso para saber.

O jovem fechou os olhos enquanto o nome era despejado de sua boca.

\- Harry.

Jackson ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Harry? – ele repetiu. – Um nome muito comum. Não o que eu esperava de Você-Sabe-Quem. – ele riu. – Você não tem um sobrenome? – ele perguntou atrevidamente.

\- Eu tenho, mas não o uso. – o garoto rosnou.

O homem fez a próxima pergunta, uma que queria saber desde que o vira a primeira vez.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- Dezesseis. – veio a resposta.

O sorriso de Jackson fugiu do rosto. Dezesseis? Pensara que o rapaz fosse mais velho. Ele agia como se fosse mais velho e o loiro presumira que já fosse maior de idade. Estava esperando que dissesse ter dezoito anos, no mínimo. Trocou um olhar com os outros dois que estavam na sala, e até eles pareciam surpresos. Estavam lidando com um menor. O homem olhou de volta para o adolescente, encarando-o, e viu que ele, de fato, parecia jovem o bastante para ter dezesseis, mas sua personalidade dava a impressão de que fosse mais velho.

Sacudindo a surpresa, Jackson reassumiu seu papel. Cruzou o olhar com o garoto, pensando na próxima pergunta e que efeitos saber sua resposta teria para o mundo mágico.

\- Onde está Lorde… V-Voldemort? – ele perguntou, hesitando em dizer o nome do bruxo das trevas.

Harry olhou direto para ele ao responder.

\- Em casa.

O loiro piscou. Não era a resposta que estava esperando.

\- Onde é a casa de Voldemort? – ele perguntou.

\- Na Mansão Riddle. – o garoto respondeu.

O home praguejou mentalmente. Eles já sabiam disso.

\- Onde fica a Mansão Riddle? – Jackson perguntou.

\- Sob o Feitiço Fidelius. – o jovem respondeu. Ele não podia responder àquela pergunta, mesmo sob Veritaserum.

O loiro encarou o adolescente por um momento.

\- Quem é o guardião do segredo? – ele perguntou.

\- Lorde Voldemort. – Harry respondeu.

Jackson praguejou. Devia ter esperado por isso. O Lorde das Trevas não confiaria em ninguém além dele mesmo. Ele pressionou, se não podia obter respostas sobre Voldemort, ia ter que se contentar com os Comensais da Morte.

\- Quais são os nomes dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort? – ele perguntou.

O garoto fez uma pausa, seus lábios fechados e encarando o homem à sua frente. O loiro sabia que a poção ia forçar a resposta dele. Tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar. Efetivamente, ele abriu a boca para responder.

\- Igor Karkaroff, Regulus Black, Larry Hunt, Rudolphus Lestrange...

\- Os que não estão mortos! – vociferou Jackson, todos os sinais de sorriso apagando-se de seu rosto.

Harry não respondeu, já que o homem não fez uma pergunta de verdade, ele não tinha que responder.

\- Quais os nomes dos Comensais da Morte que ainda estão vivos? – Jackson exigiu.

Novamente, o garoto pareceu lutar por um momento antes de responder, mantendo os olhos fixos no homem.

\- Antonin Dolohov e Bellatrix Lestrange.

O loiro cerrou os dentes, seus olhos brilhando com raiva para o jovem.

\- Nós já sabemos sobre esses dois! – ele cuspiu.

\- Isso não é problema meu. – o adolescente respondeu.

Jackson perdeu a paciência e atacou. Seu punho atingiu Harry, chicoteando seu rosto para o lado. A cadeira quase tombou com a força do golpe, mas os guardas que estavam ao lado a firmaram.

O loiro agarrou um punhado do cabelo do rapaz e puxou sua cabeça para cima.

\- Diga o nome dos Comensais da Morte que o Ministério não sabe! – ele gritou.

\- Jason Riley… Thorfinn Rowle.

\- Eles estão mortos! – o homem trovejou, intensificando o aperto.

\- O Ministério… não sabia, eles eram… eram Comensais da Morte. – Harry engasgou, sorrindo da expressão assassina do guarda.

\- Seu pequeno bastardo! – o loiro soltou o cabelo dele e o acertou novamente.

\- Jackson! Pare! – um dos guardas o puxou para trás e para longe do rapaz. – Se acalme!

O garoto arquejou para respirar, saboreando o acobreado gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ele cuspiu, olhando para o guarda irritado.

\- Ele só está te provocando. – o outro disse ao loiro. – Não perca sua paciência.

Jackson expirou profundamente. Sabia que o adolescente estava testando sua paciência. Não lhes dissera uma única coisa que fosse útil. Estava manipulando o Veritaserum, dizendo a verdade, mas sem dar respostas.

O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo e expirou novamente. Caminhou até o jovem e novamente se recostou na borda da mesa, agarrando-a, como que se forçando a não alcançar o garoto de novo.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. – ele disse, tentando sorrir calmamente para ele. – Vamos tentar de nodo.

O homem pensou cuidadosamente em como proferir a pergunta para forçar algumas respostas verdadeiras do Príncipe Negro.

\- Diga os nomes dos Comensais da Morte que estão vivos, mas estão escondidos do Ministério.

\- Fenrir Greyback, Mark Jugson e Evan Rosier. – o garoto respondeu.

O aperto do guarda na mesa estava tão forte que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

\- Todos esses homens estão em fuga. – ele sibilou. Eles já sabiam sobre eles estarem com Voldemort.

O jovem sorriu de lado.

\- E, portanto, estão escondidos do Ministério.

\- Certo! É isso! – Jackson se levantou, gesticulando para os guardas desatarem o adolescente.

Quando os homens reclamaram, o loiro se virou para tocar a esfera prateada e parar a gravação. Ele se virou e viu os guardas desatando Harry e puxando-o da cadeira, de modo que estava de pé.

\- Você se acha muito esperto, não é? – perguntou Jackson, caminhando até ele e ficando a poucos centímetros de distância do garoto de dezesseis anos.

Sob o efeito do Veritaserum, ele respondeu sincero.

\- Sim.

O loiro olhou de soslaio para ele.

\- Bem, vamos ver quão esperto você é!

O homem agarrou Harry pelo colarinho das vestes e o puxou, atirando-o furiosamente para o outro lado da sala. O garoto bateu na mesa, cuja borda golpeou suas costelas. O adolescente quase caiu no chão de dor. Sua visão ficou branca e ele agarrou a ponta da mesa para não cair mais. Uma mão o agarrou por trás e o virou.

Foi quando a determinação do jovem estalou. Seus instintos de sobrevivência assumiram o controle e ele reagiu. Golpeou as mãos de Jackson para longe de si antes de fechar a mão em punho e socá-lo bem no rosto. O loiro caiu, chocado. Os dois guardas apontaram as varinhas para o garoto, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo, Harry ergueu a mão e fez um gesto largo com ela, derrubando-os, como se um feitiço invisível os tivesse alcançado. Ambos atingiram a parede com um alto estrondo e caíram no chão.

Jackson estava com a varinha apontada para o adolescente e lançou uma maldição de corpo preso nele. O garoto facilmente escapou do feitiço antes de jogar o homem para trás, sem varinha também. O loiro atingiu a parede, batendo a cabeça contra ela. A mão de Harry mirou a cadeira de metal à qual estivera acorrentado, e, arrastando a mão no ar, a cadeira deslizou pelo chão, colidindo com o loiro, batendo nele com uma força brutal e fazendo-o dobrar de dor.

Os outros dois guardas ficaram de pé novamente, as varinhas em punho. Ambos lançaram maldições no rapaz, mas não conseguirem atingir o alvo. Outro feitiço sem varinha de Harry, e eles foram arremessados, um para cada lado da sala, colidindo com as paredes antes de caírem no chão, inconscientes. A porta atrás do garoto se abriu de repente e três guardas entraram correndo. Antes que o jovem pudesse reagir, foi detido no chão, dois guardas o prendendo, puxando seus braços para trás e segurando-o ali.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? – um dos recém-chegados perguntou, a pergunta direcionada a Jackson. – A gente te viu através da esfera de segurança. Por que o desamarrou? – o homem perguntou.

Harry sentiu as algemas de metal novamente em seus punhos, prendendo suas mãos para trás. Foi colocado de pé grosseiramente e mantido assim pelos dois guardas que o prenderam.  Estava respirando pesadamente, raiva e vingança não saciada zumbindo dentro dele enquanto olhava para Jackson. O loiro o encarava, ofegando também. O homem mal conseguia se endireitar propriamente por conta da cadeira de metal que se chocou contra ele. Harry sabia que, pelo menos, quebrara uma costela dele.

O garoto sorriu de lado para ele.

\- Parece que não fui o único a se machucar. – ele zombou.

Jackson disparou na direção dele, mas o outro guarda o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço e o afastando.

\- Ei! O que está fazendo? – o guarda de cabelos castanhos perguntou, surpreso por Paul Jackson ter acatado um prisioneiro. Normalmente ele era o mais calmo deles. – O que está acontecendo?

O loiro saiu do aperto de seu colega, os olhos azuis fixos em Harry. Ele apontou o dedo para o garoto.

\- Você vai pagar por isso! – ele rosnou. O homem olhou para os dois guardas que seguravam o rapaz. – Levem ele para a área mais baixa, a sudeste. – ele instruiu e virou-se para o guarda de cabelos castanhos, enquanto o jovem era puxado porta afora. – Davis, me dê um par de algemas Kelso.

\- Jackson, o quê…?

\- Apenas pegue as algemas! – o homem vociferou, antes de seguir atrás do garoto.

xxx

Harry foi arrastado para a área mais baixa de Nurmengard pelos dois guardas, Jackson seguindo atrás deles. Assim que foi puxado para o corredor longo e sinuoso da parte subterrânea da prisão, sentiu os efeitos. Era mais difícil respirar ali, o ar parecia pesado e denso. Não sabia se era porque estavam no subsolo ou se era algum feitiço. Era mais frio também. A cela que estava na noite anterior era quente e abafada, mas ali era frio. Viu uma única fileira de celas ao longo da parede.

Foi arrastado para uma das celas, mas, ao invés de forçá-lo a entrar, os guardas golpearam seu rosto contra as grades primeiro. As algemas foram tiradas rudemente de seus pulsos e ele foi virado para encarar Jackson. Duas varinhas foram apontadas para sua face, mas nenhum feitiço foi disparado contra ele.

O guarda de cabelos castanhos, Justin Davis, entregou um par de algemas ao loiro.

\- Não tente nada! – advertiu Jackson e, para reforçar o que foi dito, um dos guardas pressionou a ponta da varinha contra a testa do adolescente. O loiro agarrou os pulsos do garoto e os algemou, ignorando quão vermelhos e feridos estavam.

Quando Harry estava algemado com as mãos para frente, Jackson o agarrou e arrastou para a porta da cela. A porta foi destrancada e aberta antes que o jovem fosse empurrado para dentro. Ele se virou para encarar o loiro quando a porta se fechou, um clique alto provando que estava trancada.

\- Uma noite aqui e vai estar pronto para me contar tudo! – rosnou Jackson e apontou o dedo para ele. – Você causou isso a si mesmo!

O homem se virou e foi embora, os outros três guardas o seguindo. Um forte estrondo e o adolescente sabia que estava sozinho.

Harry não podia deixar de tremer. O frio era intenso e ele só estava com uma camiseta fina sob as vestes. Olhou para as algemas em seus pulsos, percebendo o trabalhado “K” nelas. Mexeu os dedos, torcendo-os para conjugar uma pequena bola de fogo. Nada aconteceu. O garoto praguejou.

Moveu-se rapidamente em direção à porta da cela, colocando as mãos algemadas sobre placa quadrada na porta. Tentou destrancá-la, como fizera na noite passada. Nada aconteceu. O adolescente caiu para trás, desapontado. Sabia o que significava o “K” agora. Os guardas o algemaram com algemas Kelso, assim nomeadas em homenagem ao bruxo que as inventara, Caluim Kelso. Elas inibiam magia sem varinha, foi por isso que Jackson as colocara nele.

Harry se esforçara tanto para manter a calma e não usar magia sem varinha. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera para nunca revelar seu potencial completo ao inimigo. O elemento surpresa era o que às vezes vencia a batalha. Mas não conseguira se controlar e seus instintos de autoproteção fizeram os guardas saberem que podia fazer magia sem varinha, e eles impediram isso usando as algemas.

O garoto caiu para trás, tremendo horrivelmente na cela fria, seu peito doendo com o esforço que estava fazendo apenas para respirar. Estava preso ali, incapaz de usar magia para sair ou se manter confortável. Olhou para o teto da cela e suspirou, a respiração nevoando à sua frente. Tinha que esperar um dia inteiro para sair dali.

xxx

Estava no fim da tarde quando James fechou ao quartel-general. Estava feliz por ver que Remus estava presente também, obviamente para ver Sirius.

\- Ei, Pontas! – cumprimentou Sirius quando o amigo saiu da lareira, chegando via flú. – Que surpresa. Não achei que Lily fosse deixá-lo vir, depois que você fugiu dela essa manhã!

O homem não respondeu à piada, fazendo o amigo franzir o cenho para ele.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Remus.

\- Sim, agora está. – disse James.

Ele correu até eles, puxando dois rolos de pergaminho. Entregou um a cada.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Suas permissões. – disse James. – Para Nurmengard.

Ambos levantaram a cabeça rapidamente para encará-lo.

\- O quê? – indagou Sirius.

\- Como conseguiu isso? – questionou Remus.

\- Não foi fácil. – James suspirou, sentando-se em uma cadeira. – Eu tive que fazer Robertson mexer os pausinhos. Não foi fácil e me levou quase oito horas para conseguir fazê-lo dar essas permissões. – ele gesticulou para os rolos de pergaminhos antes de tirar os óculos, esfregando os olhos cansadamente.

\- Robertson fez isso para você? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

\- Sim, e isso me lembra uma coisa, você ainda tem o bastão de batedor autografado por Bagman? – ele perguntou.

\- É claro! – riu Sirius. – Uma das minhas poucas possessões!

James fez uma careta.

\- É, você vai ter que entregá-lo a Robertson. – ele informou ao amigo.

\- O quê? Por quê? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Desculpa, cara. – James encolheu os ombros. – Foi o que selou o acordo e Robertson sabia que você tinha o bastão e não aceitou nada mais do que ofereci. – James explicou.

\- Eu não sabia que ele era fã de Bagman. – acrescentou Remus.

\- Ele não é. – respondeu James. – Mas desde a morte de Bagman, qualquer coisa com sua assinatura vale uma fortuna. – ele sacudiu os ombros. – Eu teria oferecido dinheiro, mas seria considerado suborno.

\- Me desculpe, mas por que é que eu estou abrindo mão do meu autêntico e magnífico bastão autografado por Ludo Bagman? – indagou Sirius, ainda sem conseguir superar o fato de o amigo tê-lo penhorado.

\- Porque isso é mais importante. – o outro explicou, segurando sua própria permissão para Nurmengard.

Os dois homens se acalmaram, encarando o rolo de pergaminho na mão do amigo.

\- Pontas… – começou Remus.

\- Eu me recuso a sentar e simplesmente aceitar que alguém pegou o Príncipe Negro primeiro. – James cortou o amigo. – Nós fizemos o trabalho duro, nos esforçamos e eu quase fui morto por ele. – ele lembrou aos amigos. – Acho que isso me dá o direito de vê-lo.

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam antes de o primeiro se virar para James.

\- James, nós entendemos porque quer vê-lo. – ele disse. – É natural sentir o que está sentindo. – ele continuou, falando cuidadosamente. – Mas, isso não é certo.

James parecia confuso.

\- O que não é certo? – ele perguntou.

Remus hesitou em dizer as palavras e, ao invés disso, abaixou a cabeça para desviar o olhar. Sirius assumiu o comando.

\- Olha, Pontas, cara. – ele começou. – Ninguém pode te culpar por sentir raiva e vontade de... de... fazer... alguma coisa, mas nós não somos assim. Não somos assim! – ele insistiu.

\- Do que é que vocês dois estão falando? – perguntou James, completamente confuso.

\- James, você está obcecado com o Príncipe Negro desde que descobriu sobre ele. – disse Remus. – Mesmo agora que ele foi capturado e logo será sentenciado, não é o bastante para você. – os olhos dele procuraram os de James. – Eu sei que quer machucar Voldemort. – disse baixinho. – Você quer machucá-lo pelo que fez... a Harry. – ele viu a agitação nos olhos do amigo com o nome de seu filho falecido, mas continuou. – Mas se você ferir o filho dele, não vai mudar nada, não vai vingar a morte de Harry. Combater fogo com fogo só vai levar a um incêndio maior.

James se levantou, sua mandíbula apertada e as mãos fechadas em punho.

\- Vocês acham que eu quero ir a Nurmengard para machucá-lo? – ele perguntou entredentes.

\- Não quer? – perguntou Sirius baixinho.

\- Não! – James esbravejou. – Não, o que acham que eu sou? – ele gritou. – Não tem nada a ver com vingança! Eu quero matar _Voldemort_ pelo que aquele bastardo fez a...! - ele sentiu o coração apertar com força quando a imagem do seu filho apareceu em sua mente. Não conseguia sequer dizer o nome dele sem sentir a dor no peito. Respirou fundo. – Eu não vou machucar o filho dele. – declarou um pouco mais calmo. – Essa não é minha intenção.

Seus dois amigos pareciam imensamente aliviados.

\- Graças a Deus! – respirou Sirius.

\- Então, qual é a sua intenção? – perguntou Remus. – Por que está fazendo tudo isso apenas para vê-lo?

James parou, sem saber o que dizer. Ele mesmo não sabia por que queria ver o filho de Voldemort. Apenas sabia que tinha que vê-lo.

\- Para ser sincero, eu não sei. – ele disse, se jogando na cadeira novamente. – Eu não consigo explicar, mas é como se, como se meu instinto ou alguma coisa estivesse me dizendo para ir vê-lo. – tentou explicar. – Sei como isso vai soar, mas... mas eu sinto que preciso falar com ele, eu _preciso_ vê-lo.

Os outros dois pareciam surpresos.

\- E isso não tem nada a ver com qualquer tipo de vingança? – perguntou Sirius, parecendo incerto novamente.

James negou veementemente com a cabeça.

\- Não, não! – ele vociferou. – Eu te disse, eu não quero machucá-lo.

\- Então, quando chegarmos a Nurmengard, e ai? – questionou Remus. – O que vamos fazer? Sobre o que vamos falar com ele? – ele perguntou em seu comportamento sério habitual. – Acha mesmo que o garoto que tentou te matar vai falar civilizadamente com você?

James ficou em silêncio.

\- Eu não sei. – ele admitiu baixinho. – Tudo que sei é que quando eu encontrá-lo vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Sirius olhou entre os dois amigos.

\- Então, quando partimos para Nurmengard? – ele perguntou.

\- Agora. – respondeu James. – Nós só temos autorização até hoje à noite. –explicou aos dois homens chocados. – Tenho as coordenadas. Aparatamos para o continente mais próximo e em seguida saímos de barco. – ele olhou para os amigos. – Vai ficar tudo bem? –perguntou, percebendo, pela primeira vez, que eles poderiam não querer acompanhá-lo.

Remus sorriu e Sirius deu uma risada.

\- O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Sirius. – Vamos para Nurmengard!

James sorriu aliviado. Sempre podia contar com os dois melhores amigos. Segurou o rolo de pergaminho firmemente na mão, encarando-o.

\- É. – ele concordou baixinho. – Vamos para Nurmengard.

 


	12. An Uncanny Resemblance

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Fazia quase nove horas que Harry estava trancado em uma cela no subsolo de Nurmengard. A cada minuto que se passava, o frio parecia piorar, fazendo-o tremer incontrolavelmente. Descobriu que sentar era insuportável, já que o chão de concreto apenas tornava mais intenso o frio em seu corpo dolorido. Preferiu ficar em pé, ocasionalmente se recostando nas paredes para se apoiar.

O adolescente fez o que pôde para se manter aquecido. Puxou as vestes mais para junto de seu corpo trêmulo. Mas já que suas mãos estavam com as algemas Kelso, que tinham uma corrente muito curta entre elas, mal conseguiu realizar aquela tarefa. Tentou preservar o máximo de calor possível, abraçando as mãos perto do peito. Bateu os pés no chão, tentando afastar a dormência que o frio trouxera. Eventualmente, soprava as mãos, tentando aquecê-las, percebendo, com desânimo, que suas mãos e dedos estavam começando a mostrar sinais de congelamento. Mas só serviu para deixar sua boca mais seca. Amaldiçoou-se por ignorar a taça com água naquela manhã. Descobriu que nenhuma refeição ou água era enviada às celas do subsolo. A última vez que tinha comido ou bebido alguma cosia tinha sido no café da manhã do dia anterior, na Mansão Riddle, então, agora, quase trinta e três horas depois, estava desesperadamente com fome e sede.

O ar estava pesado e vagaroso, apesar de estar tão frio, e fez o garoto sentir-se tonto. Seu peito doía com o esforço para respirar, e encontrou-se desejando que pudesse apenas desmaiar, para que o tempo passasse rápido.

Podia ouvir o som das ondas do lado de fora. Havia uma tempestade se formando lentamente, e o som das ondas estrondosas batendo contra a ilha rochosa na qual ficava Nurmengard era angustiante. Tentou ignorar, mas a sensação esquisita só continuava a crescer enquanto a tempestade parecia piorar. Quase conseguia distinguir o som da ventania, forte e violenta, assobiando fora dos muros da prisão.

Harry foi distraído quando ouviu uma porta ser aberta, antes de passos ecoarem pelo corredor. Ficou onde estava, recostado na parede, tentando com todas as forças parar de tremer. Jackson entrou em seu campo de visão e o jovem sentiu o ápice de sua raiva ao ver o homem sorridente.

\- Então, você já se acalmou? – o loiro perguntou.

\- Você começou. – respondeu Harry.

O guarda sorriu, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para observar o adolescente petulante.

\- Sim, bem, foi culpa sua também. – ele disse. – Se tivesse apenas respondido às perguntas, eu não tinha perdido a paciência com você.

\- Eu respondi suas perguntas. – o garoto apontou.

\- Com respostas inúteis. – o homem respondeu.

Harry se endireitou, mas ficou onde estava.

\- Como eu disse, isso não é problema meu.

Dessa vez, Jackson não ficou com raiva. Em vez disso, ele sorriu para Harry, quase como se achasse a resposta divertida.

\- Sabe, quanto mais eu tento evitar, mais estou começar a gostar de você. – ele disse com uma risada. – Eu tenho que admitir, garoto. Você é corajoso.

\- Estou emocionado. – respondeu Harry secamente.

O guarda lançou-lhe outro olhar inquietante antes de vasculhar o bolso e tirar a varinha. Imediatamente, o adolescente ficou tenso, encarando-a antes de seus olhos se focarem no rosto do homem.

\- Já teve o bastante? – o loiro perguntou. – Se quiser, posso tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo para a outra cela lá em cima. Pelo menos é mais quente. – ele provocou.

Harry o encarou por um minuto, tentando decifrá-lo.

\- O que aconteceu com ficar aqui a noite inteira? – ele perguntou.

O loiro deu de ombros.

\- Você já esteve aqui por toda manhã e tarde. Acho que é o bastante. – ele respondeu. – Não acha?

O garoto ainda estava desconfiado. Não conseguia ver porque o guarda mudaria de ideia. Mas estava dolorosamente congelado, faminto e incrivelmente sedento. Seu corpo doía como nunca antes, e tudo que queria era um lugar quente para dormir. Caminhou até a porta, a única indicação de que estava querendo sair que estava disposto a dar.

Jackson riu e tocou a varinha na porta. Mas não disse o feitiço para abri-la. Parou e olhou para o jovem. O homem afastou a varinha da porta.

\- Sabe, estou te fazendo um favor permitindo que saia mais cedo. – declarou. – Se tivesse feito o tipo de porcaria que fez comigo com um dos outros guardas, eles teriam deixado você aqui para sempre. – ele olhou para o adolescente, sorrindo para ele de novo. – Acho que já que estou mostrando tanta tolerância, você devia ser um pouco mais sociável, não é?

Harry apenas o encarou de volta.

\- O que quer?  - ele perguntou, mais curioso que qualquer coisa.

O loiro sorriu triunfante. Seu olhar desceu do rosto do garoto para seu peito, e o jovem logo percebeu o que ele queria.

\- O colar é especial, não é? – o homem perguntou com calma. – É por isso que está enfeitiçado para que mais ninguém possa tirá-lo. – ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os do rapaz. – Tire e me entregue, e eu vou deixá-lo sair.

Harry não estava surpreso com a chantagem. Ele já previra aquilo.

\- Não. – respondeu simplesmente.

A expressão do guarda endureceu.

\- Se quiser deixar essa cela, tem que me dar o pingente. – ele declarou.

\- Eu não vou dar a você. – o jovem respondeu.

O homem hesitou, a varinha ainda na mão, mas sem apontar para a porta ou para o garoto.

\- Deixe-me colocar dessa forma. – ele começou, aproximando-se da cela. – A única vez que vai sair dessa cela congelante é quando me entregar o colar. – ele disse, lenta e cuidadosamente, querendo garantir que o adolescente o entendera.

Harry deu um passo para trás, virando-se para caminhar de volta à parede. Recostou-se nela novamente e encarou o guarda de volta, com gélidos olhos verdes.

\- Então eu acho que não vou sair. – ele respondeu.

Jackson o encarou abismado. Não podia acreditar que aquela foi a resposta que obteve. Guardou a varinha e olhou de volta para o garoto, balançando a cabeça para ele.

\- A escolha é sua. – ele sussurrou antes de se virar para ir embora, deixando o rapaz sozinho novamente.

xxx

James, Remus e Sirius aparataram no continente. O vento forte batia em seus rostos, fazendo suas vestes levantarem ao seu redor. Felizmente, as coordenadas que James obtivera fizeram com que aparatassem no cais principal, do qual tinham que pegar um barco para Nurmengard, assim não tinham que lutar para caminhar em meio à ventania. Encontraram o bruxo que os atravessaria até a ilha. Só havia um problema.

\- O que quer dizer com não pode nos levar? – perguntou James.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos encolheu os ombros.

\- Exatamente isso, não posso atravessá-los. – ele se virou e apontou para o mar. – Estão vendo? –perguntou, referindo-se à maré violenta. – Isso é um aviso. Uma tempestade está se formando. Não vou levar um barco nessas águas. É perigoso demais.

James estava fora de si de aborrecimento.

\- Você tem que entender, nós só temos autorização para entrar em Nurmengard hoje à noite! Você tem que nos atravessar!

O homem balançou a cabeça novamente.

\- Desculpa, companheiro! Não posso fazer nada.

\- Nós podemos levar o barco? – perguntou Remus.

O homem sorriu, mostrando os dentes tortos e amarelados.

\- Claro! Podem levar um, mas não vão muito longe! – ele girou a varinha na mão. – Eles são magicamente ligados a mim, sabe. Só vão funcionar se eu os guiar.

James praguejou. Não conseguia acreditar que chegara tão perto, mas não poderia entrar em Nurmengard. Virou-se para o bruxo de idade, Dennis Marlin, encarregado de levar as pessoas para a prisão e trazê-las de volta.

\- O tempo não está tão ruim assim. Certamente você pode lidar com a água? – ele indagou.

Marlin riu.

\- Ah, sim, mas por que deveria arriscar? – ele virou os olhos castanhos para a água novamente. – Passei a maior parte da minha vida nessas águas. Conheço-as como a palma da minha mão. – ele olhou de volta para os três aurores. – Logo haverá uma tempestade, e, deixe-me assegurá-los, vai ser brutal!

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam. Estavam prontos para se virar e partir. James, no entanto, não estava convencido.

\- Em quanto tempo? Porque só leva uma hora do continente até Nurmengard. – ele argumentou. – Podemos atravessar antes que a tempestade comece.

O home grisalho parecia surpreso.

\- Você sabe um bocado sobre Nurmengard. – riu-se ele.

\- Ossos do ofício. – respondeu James. – Então, vai nos levar?

Marlin sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

\- É uma questão de segurança. Não vou levá-los.

James virou-se para encarar os amigos antes de olhar novamente para o homem. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes.

\- E agora? – perguntou, segurando um pequeno saco cheio de moedas de ouro. – Podemos atravessar antes da tempestade?

Marlin olhou cuidadosamente para o saco, antes de erguer os olhos para o rosto do auror novamente.

\- É realmente perigoso…

\- Eu acredito em você. – interrompeu James. – Mas eu também acredito que podemos atravessar para Nurmengard antes que a tempestade comece. – ele balançou o saco gentilmente, fazendo os galeões chacoalhar dentro. – O que acha?

Marlin parecia incerto.

\- Eu não sei, ainda vai ser uma jornada dura…

James enfiou uma mão no bolso da calça, puxando um punhado de moedas de ouro e acrescentou-as ao saco.

\- E agora? – perguntou, balançando o saco na frente do homem.

Marlin pegou o saco do auror, um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Todos a bordo! – ele riu.

xxx

O adolescente andou ao longo da pequena cela num esforço para manter-se aquecido. Não sabia mais o que fazer, então manteve o ritmo, tentando ao máximo se manter ativo. Sua cabeça estava latejando dolorosamente, a dor piorou com o frio.

\- Vamos lá, Harry! Não pense sobre isso! – murmurou para si enquanto esfregava a cicatriz com as mãos atadas. Forçou-se a se manter em movimento.

Podia ouvir o som rápido e estrondoso da água, batendo na ilha rochosa, e sentiu o frio aumentar por conta disso. Não sabia como o enfrentaria pelo resto da estadia em Nurmengard. Não tinha dúvida de que Jackson ia mantê-lo ali até que concordasse em entregar o pingente. O garoto zombou de si mesmo. Morreria antes de entregar a Horcrux de seu pai ao Ministério. Fez uma pausa e passou os olhos pela cela. Provavelmente _morreria_ ali _por_ não entregar o pingente. Balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento, retornou ao seu ritmo rápido. Não era bom pensar nessas coisas.

Apenas quando Harry olhou melhor enquanto caminhava, foi que notou. Parou a meio passo, parando completamente em seguida. Estreitou os olhos ao avistar a mancha escura, espalhando-se continuamente pelo chão do corredor, do lado de fora da cela. Caminhou até as grades, olhando para a estranha visão. As tochas tremulantes nas paredes do corredor davam-lhe luz suficiente para distinguir o que estava vendo, apenas não conseguia acreditar.

Um fluxo constante de água se espalhava desde o lado mais distante do corredor e lentamente o atravessava, invadindo as celas. O garoto se afastou quando um fio de água entrou na sua. Olhou para ele em surpresa. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

xxx

No térreo, dentro da sala de descanso dos guardas, dois deles estavam ocupados conversando, tomando suas xícaras quentes de chá, discutindo sobre seu prisioneiro mais jovem.

\- Não posso acreditar que ele tem apenas dezesseis anos. – disse Davis, sacudindo a cabeça. – Pensei que fosse muito mais velho, a julgar por todas as coisas que fez. – tomou um gole do chá enquanto recontava os detalhes que lera no jornal da manhã. – É um pouco triste, não?

Jackson deu de ombros.

\- Ele é a própria semente do mal. – ele disse. – Não sinto pena dele.

Davis arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, mas não contestou. Voldemort _era_ mau em todos os sentidos da palavra.

\- Você vai mesmo mantê-lo nas celas inferiores? – o guarda perguntou.

O loiro fez uma careta.

\- Claro que não! Posso ser imprudente, mas não sou idiota. – ele pegou a xícara. – Ele vai morrer de hipotermia naquele lugar. Eu só quero que _pense_ que vai ficar lá. Dessa forma ele vai fazer o que eu pedir, sem insolência.

\- E o que é, exatamente? – perguntou Davis, sabendo o que o amigo queria do garoto. – Porque você quer tanto o pingente? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Jackson hesitou em responder.

\- Não é só um pingente. Não seria tão fortemente protegido se fosse só um colar. Quero ver o que tem de tão especial, já que está tão seguramente enfeitiçado.

\- Então, é só uma questão de curiosidade? – perguntou o outro. – É por isso que está sendo tão duro com ele?

\- Por isso e para quebrar o espírito dele. Ele é muito confiante. Precisa ver onde está e que não é ele quem está mais no controle, e sim nós. – o loiro tomou um gole de chá. – Quanto mais cedo aprender isso, as coisas ficarão mais fáceis para ele.

Davis assentiu em entendimento, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

\- Quando vai trazê-lo de volta aqui para cima? – perguntou o guarda.

Jackson sorriu.

\- Mais uma hora, pelo menos. – ele disse. – Vou buscá-lo por volta das sete. Dessa forma, ele pode engolir o orgulho e jantar antes de dormir na cela quente para se recuperar do frio. – ele sorriu para o outro guarda. – Malditos adolescentes, idiotas esquentadinhos!

xxx

Harry puxou as barras da cela, tentando com todas as suas forças separá-las. A cela era velha, mas magicamente reforçada, as barras não se moveriam. Bateu as mãos nas grades com raiva, conseguindo nada mais que uma dor aguda nelas.

\- Muito engraçado, Jackson! – ele gritou. – Se isso é uma tentativa de me assustar, não vai funcionar!

Tinha certeza que a água inundando a cela era uma brincadeira do guarda. Uma forma de assustá-lo para que entregasse o pingente. Estava esperando o rosto risonho do homem aparecer a qualquer segundo agora, zombando dele e exigindo o colar em troca de ser salvo do afogamento.

Mas a água já tinha passado dos seus joelhos e não havia nenhum sinal do guarda. O adolescente chutou as barras novamente numa frustração desesperada.

\- Ei! Jackson! – ele gritou. – Pare com isso, seu filho da mãe!

Mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

A água congelante continuava a invadir a cela, preenchendo-a num ritmo alarmante. Harry podia ver que não era apenas sua cela que estava sendo inundada. As celas vazias ao lado estavam se enchendo de água também. Achou estranho que elas estivessem sendo inundadas. Se fosse uma tentativa de assustá-lo, certamente apenas a sua seria atingida.

Então, um terrível pensamento lhe ocorreu. E se isso não fosse uma brincadeira de Jackson? E se fosse um dilúvio de verdade? Sabia que nenhum guarda ia verificá-lo essa noite. Não havia refeição a ser entregue e Jackson provavelmente só viria vê-lo pela manhã. Mas então, seria tarde demais. Ele já teria se afogado.

Puxou as algemas Kelso em seus pulsos, tentando tirá-las desesperadamente para abrir a porta da cela e sair. Mas não importava o quanto as puxava, ou quão brutalmente tentava forçar suas mãos para fora delas, as algemas permaneciam onde estavam.

\- Droga! - ele praguejou, desistindo das algemas. – Droga! ...droga!

A água estava agora na cintura de Harry, entorpecendo seus membros inferiores com a baixa temperatura. O garoto se esforçou para pensar direito. O frio já estava insuportável, e agora com a água gelada o ameaçando, não conseguiu não deixar o pânico tomar conta de si.

Tentou a porta novamente, desejando que sua excepcional magia bruta se manifestasse, passando as algemas Kelso e destrancando-a. Mas não importava por quanto tempo mantivesse as mãos na porta ou o quanto se esforçasse para quebrar as algemas, sua magia não conseguia ultrapassar as algemas.

Harry afastou as mãos, envolvendo-as ao redor das grades e puxando-as violentamente de novo. Precisava sair da cela. O teto dela era muito mais baixo do que o do corredor principal. Se pudesse sair da cela e chegar ao corredor, teria chance de sobreviver.

xxx

Jackson estava no escritório principal, falando com um colega de trabalho, Hugh Beckett, sobre alguns prisioneiros de Nurmengard, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ele franziu o cenho, ninguém costumava bater à porta. O escritório estava disponível para qualquer guarda que precisasse dele. Antes que ele ou o outro pudesse perguntar quem estava lá, a porta abriu e um Davis atônito entrou, com três aurores de vestes azuis em seu encalço.

\- Jackson, você tem que ver isso. – disse Davis ao entrar.

O loiro não teve chance de imaginar do que seu colega estava falando. Ele viu no instante que os homens entraram atrás do guarda. O cabelo bagunçado e as características notavelmente semelhantes fizeram-no estender a mão para a varinha por reflexo.

\- Uau! – James interrompeu o passo, jogando as mãos para cima, quando o guarda tirou a varinha e apontou para ele. – O que está fazendo?

Atrás dele, Remus e Sirius sacaram as varinhas, apontando para o guarda de cabelos loiros.

\- Jackson, está tudo bem. – disse Davis, estendendo a mão para ele. – Eu os averiguei. São aurores do Ministério. As autorizações foram verificadas.

O loiro ainda não estava convencido.

\- Quem é você?  - perguntou ao bruxo que estava mirando.

\- Auror James Potter. – respondeu o outro. – Você se importa em abaixar a varinha? – perguntou ironicamente. – Estamos do mesmo lado, sabia?

Jackson abaixou a varinha, fazendo Remus e Sirius repetirem a ação. O guarda encarou James com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você se parece… muito com… - ele parou de repente, estreitando os olhos para o auror. – Espere, você disse Potter? Auror James Potter? – ele perguntou.

James estava olhando para o guarda com grave antipatia.

\- Sim. – repetiu com firmeza. – Por quê?

O loiro o encarou sem palavras.

\- O auror Potter que derrubou Karkaroff? – perguntou Jackson. – Você é o auror que descobriu que Dolohov era um Comensal da Morte? – ele olhou para o homem com admiração. – Eu ouvi sobre você. Você é um tipo de lenda no que diz respeito à captura de Comensais da Morte.

James relaxou um pouco. Um sorriso desajeitado apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Sim, bem, eu não fiz isso sozinho. Tive bastante ajuda. – ele riu, olhando para os amigos, que estavam sorrindo de volta para ele. O auror olhou de volta para o guarda. – Você costuma atacar qualquer um que vem ao seu escritório? – perguntou a Jackson.

O guarda pareceu sair do torpor. Seus olhos se afiaram quando assimilou o rosto semelhante novamente.

\- Não, eu… desculpa. Você me pegou de surpresa. Você tem uma estranha semelh…

Um súbito sinal sonoro o interrompeu, fazendo todos os homens na sala olharem para a prateleira de madeira, contendo mais de uma dúzia de esferas transparentes. Uma delas estava piscando.

\- O que aconteceu, agora? – murmurou Beckett, caminhando até a esfera. Ele a encarou por um segundo. – Outra inundação. – anunciou. – Parece que temos uma toda vez que tem uma tempestade. – ele se virou para encarar seus colegas e os aurores.

Jackson murmurou algo baixinho. Estava ficando tão cheio daquilo. Toda vez que o clima ficava instável ou uma tempestade acontecia, o aumento da maré causava graves inundações. Mas, é claro, nada era feito a esse respeito. Apenas tinham sido ordenados a manter os prisioneiros fora da zona afetada.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, subsolo sudoeste novamente? – ele perguntou.

Beckett sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não é o sudoeste dessa vez. – ele disse.

Jackson e Davis pararam, a cor sumindo rapidamente de seus rostos.

\- O quê? Sudeste? – perguntou Davis.

Beckett olhou de volta para a esfera e assentiu.

\- Sim.

\- Não, não, não! – o loiro correu para as esferas, afastando Beckett do caminho. – O sudeste nunca inunda! É sempre o sudoeste! – ele protestou, verificando a esfera e vendo, para seu desânimo, que, de fato, era a esfera do sudeste que estava piscando, sinalizando que a área estava com problema.

\- Esse lugar é um lixo! – murmurou Sirius baixinho.

\- Prisão, Sirius. – lembrou-lhe Remus, em voz baixa também. – É uma prisão, não um resort.

Sem mais uma palavra, Jackson e Davis saíram correndo da sala em alta velocidade. Perplexos e curiosos, os três aurores correram atrás deles, saindo do escritório e seguindo por um corredor escuro.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou James, alcançando-os. – Há algum problema?

Jackson correu para as portas pesadas de metal e as abriu, revelando uma escada em espiral que levava para baixo.

\- Há um _grande_ problema! – ele disse. – Fudge vai arrancar minha cabeça!

O homem começou a descer, Davis, James, Sirius e Remus o seguindo.

\- Por quê? O que você fez? – perguntou Remus.

\- Coloquei o garoto, o Príncipe Negro, numa das celas aqui embaixo. – o loiro explicou enquanto descia correndo os degraus.

\- Você o quê? – perguntou James, quase tropeçando nas escadas. – Por que você ia trancá-lo aqui?

\- Ele estava sendo insolente. – explicou Jackson. – Eu o estava interrogando e ele tentou revidar. Era para ser apenas por um curto tempo, só para fazê-lo se comportar. – o homem pulou os últimos degraus e correu para as portas duplas que estavam à frente.

\- Por que trancaria alguém aqui quando sabe que o lugar é vulnerável a inundações? – perguntou Remus com raiva.

\- É a primeira vez que essa área inundou! – o loiro disse, puxando a varinha. – Eu não colocaria a vida de nenhum dos meus prisioneiros em perigo. Levo o meu trabalho a sério!

\- É claro! – zombou Sirius.

Jackson ignorou o comentário e lançou depressa um feitiço de bolha na porta, revestindo a entrada numa cintilante bolha transparente.

\- Alohomora! – ele gritou.

As portas abriram e a bolha revestindo toda a moldura da porta foi a única coisa que impediu a repentina corrente de água de derrubar os homens no chão.

\- Ah, merda! – praguejou Jackson quando viu o corredor do subsolo.

A água enchera a câmara, quase alcançando a metade. Atingira o ponto onde as tochas estavam penduradas na parede e as apagara, tornando muito escuro para ver dentro das celas.

\- Lumos!

Jackson e Davis acenderam as varinhas, tentando enxergar o interior das celas. Os três aurores fizeram o mesmo, ajudando a ver melhor a situação.

A água as alagara completamente, estava quase tocando o teto das celas, mas, mesmo assim, continuava a subir, enchendo a própria câmara.

\- Chegamos muito tarde! – exclamou Davis.

James sentiu o estômago apertar dolorosamente com a visão. O garoto estava trancado em uma daquelas celas, incapaz de sair, enquanto a água continuava a enchê-la. Sentiu-se enjoado com o pensamento do jovem se afogando, completamente incapaz de se salvar.

\- Ah, Deus! Ele está morto! – Jackson estava em pânico. – Eu o matei! Ah, merda! Estou morto. Fudge vai arrancar minha cabeça! Merda!

\- Em qual cela ele estava? – perguntou James, agarrando o braço do loiro para fazê-lo olhar para ele.

\- Na… na… na quarta. – murmurou Jackson, ainda em choque com o que fizera sem querer.

O auror rapidamente soltou o homem e tirou sua veste externa antes de chutar os sapatos.

\- James! O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Remus, adiantando-se para segurá-lo.

\- Ainda podemos ter uma chance. A água acabou de ultrapassar o teto das celas. Ele ainda pode estar vivo. – o homem explicou depressa. – Se eu conseguir chegar à cela, posso destrancá-la e tirá-lo de lá.

\- Você está louco? – perguntou Sirius. – Não tem como ele ter sobrevivido. A água está congelando! Se ele ainda não se afogou, teria morrido por estar na água gelada por tanto tempo. – o auror agarrou o amigo. – Pontas, ele está morto!

James se soltou do aperto dos dois homens.

\- Você não sabem! Mesmo assim eu tenho que tentar!

James conjurou o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha em si, permitindo-se respirar embaixo d’água, e, sem pensar mais um segundo, pulou através do feitiço de segurança na porta e na água congelante. Assim que mergulhou, o frio o atingiu como um soco no estômago. Ele engasgou, numa reação involuntária ao choque da água fria. Se não fosse o feitiço da bolha, teria engolido água.

Estava escuro como breu. Não conseguia dizer qual caminho levava para cima e qual levava para baixo. O momento de desorientação lhe fez xingar. Perderia o Príncipe Negro se não chegasse logo até ele.

De repente, duas explosões de luz queimaram acima de sua cabeça, abrindo caminho na superfície da água e dando a James a luz necessária. As bolas de luz dourada caíram na água, bem diante dele. O auror sorriu, pelo menos Remus e Sirius estavam pensando direito.

Nadou rapidamente, as duas bolas de luz flutuando ao seu lado. Virou para a direita, tentando decifrar a direção das celas. A luz era útil, mas apenas para o ambiente próximo. Nadou mais adiante, forçando-se a ir o mais rápido possível. Avistou barras de metal à sua frente. Alcançara as celas, agora tinha só que descobrir qual delas era a quarta sem perder muito tempo. Era difícil se orientar direito embaixo d’água.

Imaginou quando tempo alguém podia segurar a respiração embaixo d’água. Um minuto, dois, três, talvez quatro no máximo? Sabia que alguns, como os nadadores profissionais, podiam prender a respiração por mais de cinco, seis minutos, mas quanto tempo alguém que recentemente fora machucado podia segurar a respiração? Seus pensamentos o fizeram nadar freneticamente, tentando alcançar as celas o mais rápido que podia. Alcançou uma e agarrou as grades, espiando na escuridão. Direcionou uma das bolas de luz a entrar na cela. Ela entrou e ele viu que estava vazia. Afastou-se da cela e nadou para a próxima, que estava vazia também.

Com um senso de urgência, James nadou para a próxima, desejando ser o mais rápido possível. Agarrou as barras da cela seguinte, as luzes flutuando ao seu lado. Antes que o auror pudesse olhar para dentro, algo agarrou as grades. Sentiu dedos roçando os seus. Assustado, olhou para cima bem quando as duas bolas de luz flutuaram em direção a sua cabeça. A luz brilhou, permitindo-lhe ver o garoto do outro lado das grades. O familiar par de olhos verde esmeralda piscaram surpresos para ele.

James engasgou, o feitiço da bolha permitindo a reação, caso contrário, teria engolido um monte de água. Encarou o garoto, uma jovem réplica de si mesmo, mas com os olhos verdes de Lily. O auror foi tirado do estupor quando os olhos verdes se estreitaram para ele e as grades que estava segurando balançaram um pouco. Percebeu que o garoto as estava puxando, tentando sinalizar que queria sair.

James saiu do choque e rapidamente apontou a varinha para a porta, conjurando o feitiço para destrancá-la. Abriu a porta e agarrou o garoto pelas vestes. Puxando-o, nadou para cima, tentando chegar à superfície o mais rápido possível. Podia ver as bolhas de ar saindo da boca do rapaz. Eles romperam a superfície da água em questão de segundos. O auror findou o feitiço da bolha e concentrou-se no adolescente, tossindo e arquejando desesperadamente por ar. Nadou em direção ao grupo de bruxos que os esperava.

\- Ah, graças a Deus! – disse Jackson aliviado, vendo que o jovem ainda estava respirando.

Remus e Sirius aproximaram-se do limiar da porta, estendendo as mãos para ajudar o amigo com o garoto. Davis e Jackson estenderam as mãos também. James nadou desajeitadamente, um braço ao redor do rapaz e o outro impulsionando a água. Alcançou a porta e primeiro empurrou o adolescente para fora da água congelante. Davis e Remus seguraram-no pelo braço e o puxaram. O lobisomem notou as algemas nas mãos do garoto enquanto agarrava seu braço para puxá-lo para fora e olhou com raiva para os guardas.

Remus e Davis depositaram o jovem, que ainda estava tossindo e arquejando, no chão. Sirius e Jackson ajudaram James a sair da água.

\- James, você está bem? – perguntou Sirius preocupado, quando o amigo caiu contra a parede, apoiando-se nela.

O auror não respondeu. Ficou no chão, os olhos fixos no garoto trêmulo à sua frente. Remus e Sirius olharam para o adolescente também, vendo-o propriamente dessa vez. O rapaz de cabelos escuros virou o rosto ligeiramente na direção deles, encarando-os antes de seus olhos voltarem para James. Remus e Sirius viram os olhos verdes afiados e o rosto que se assemelhava a um jovem James Potter.

\- Ah, Deus! – engasgou Sirius. – James... o quê...?

James não disse uma palavra, mas continuou a encarar o garoto, não ousando acreditar no que via diante de si.


	13. Long Lost Son

 

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

O Curandeiro Bennett tirou um lençol do armário, enfeitiçando-o para mantê-lo aquecido com um aceno de varinha, levando-o para o garoto trêmulo e colocando-o sobre ele.

\- Isso vai ajudar. – ele disse ao pegar um segundo lençol, pondo-o sobre o primeiro.

Harry ainda estava consciente, mas não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos.

O Curandeiro ficou surpreso ao ver o garoto voltar à enfermaria em vinte e quarto horas. Estava se preparando para jantar quando viu Jackson e Davis apoiando o menino e dirigindo-se à sua ala. O adolescente estava completamente encharcado, dos pés à cabeça, e mal podia andar, tropeçando terrivelmente nas mãos dos guardas. A primeira coisa que Bennett fez foi usar um rápido feitiço secante nele, secando suas roupas imediatamente, antes de colocá-lo na cama.

O enfermeiro assimilou a visão da pele pálida de Harry e a coloração azulada de seus lábios. Pela palidez e os tremores violentos não era difícil adivinhar do que estava sofrendo. Bennett virou-se para os homens.

\- Quanto tempo ele ficou no subsolo? – ele perguntou.

Um Jackson preocupado se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

\- Cerca de dez horas. – ele afirmou.

O Curandeiro virou-se para encará-lo, um olhar levemente incrédulo no rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça em desapontamento ao desviar o olhar.

\- Então, não é de se admirar que esteja com hipotermia. – ele declarou.

\- Não era… eu não quis que ele ficasse doente. – defendeu-se Jackson. – Eu ia tirá-lo em breve.

\- Por que ele estava molhando? – perguntou Bennett.

\- Houve uma… uma inundação por conta da tempestade. – explicou o guarda, com uma notável culpa na voz.

O enfermeiro não disse nada, mas vasculhou o pequeno armário, tirando um frasco de poção de hortelã. O protocolo que se ferrasse. Não deixaria o garoto sofrer mais. Olhou para Jackson para ver se ele diria alguma coisa sobre a poção, mas o guarda apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de olhar para baixo.

Bennett enfiou a mão sob o pescoço de Harry e levantou sua cabeça ligeiramente enquanto levava o frasco aos seus lábios.

Olhos verdes se abriram e focaram-se no Curandeiro. O homem sorriu e assentiu de forma encorajadora.

\- Vai aquecê-lo. – ele disse.

Podia ver que suas palavras não tinham sido processadas quando olhos nebulosos continuaram a encará-lo. O enfermeiro empurrou um pouco, fazendo os lábios se separarem ligeiramente, inclinando o frasco para a poção passar por eles, até a boca do garoto. Estava feliz pelos reflexos dele terem começado a funcionar e ele ter engolido. O homem gentilmente o deitou de novo.

\- Tirem essas algemas. – disse Bennett, reunindo os suprimentos necessários.

Os dois guardas hesitaram.

\- Não é seguro removê-las. Ele tem demonstrado uma habilidade com magia sem...

\- O que ele vai fazer na condição que se encontra? – perguntou o Curandeiro a Jackson, exasperado. Quando nenhum dos guardas agiu, Bennett virou-se para eles, com um suspiro. – Os pulsos dele estão sangrando. Preciso tratá-los. Podem colocar as algemas de volta assim que eu terminar os curativos.

O loiro concordou relutantemente, caminhando para junto do enfermeiro. Tentou não olhar muito de perto a pele rasgada dos pulsos do garoto ao tirar as algemas. Podia ver que os machucados se deram porque o adolescente tentara tirá-las, provavelmente na tentativa de se salvar de um afogamento. Ergueu os olhos para Harry, mas o jovem não parecia registrar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Mesmo assim, Jackson pegou a varinha, apontando-a para a cabeça dele. O menor movimento e estava pronto para nocauteá-lo. Mas ele não tentou nada, parecia estar no limite da consciência, lutando para se manter acordado, mas muito desconexo para assimilar as coisas ao seu redor.

O Curandeiro limpou e fez curativos em seus pulsos silenciosamente. Revestiu os dois com ataduras brancas e recuou, permitindo que o loiro colocasse as algemas de volta no lugar.

\- Quão ruim está? – indagou Davis, parecendo preocupado ao andar na direção deles.

Bennett suspirou ao se afastar da cama.

\- Não é difícil saber que ele está com hipotermia. – disse o enfermeiro. – Ainda está moderada, por sorte. Com ele exposto ao frio por quase dez horas, faminto e desidratado, a hipotermia era certa. Mas a inundação podia tê-lo levado a uma condição mais grave. O corpo perde mais calor e num ritmo mais rápido na água gelada. – explicou e olhou para Harry. – Ele realmente tem sorte de não ter se afogado e de sua condição não ter piorado para revelar-se fatal. – o homem ergueu os olhos para Jackson e Davis. – Vocês chegaram até ele na hora certa.

O loiro virou-se em direção à porta, encarando os três homens que os observavam da soleira da porta, que estava aberta. Os aurores os seguiram quando levaram o garoto para o Curandeiro, mas, por alguma razão, não tinham entrado na enfermaria, optando por esperar do lado de fora. Eles os observavam, os olhos fixos no jovem trêmulo.

\- Não fomos nós. – informou Davis. Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção de James.

O enfermeiro notara os três recém-chegados, mas estava muito ocupado com seu paciente para dar-lhes atenção. Com o gesto do guarda, ele virou-se para olhar os homens, o olhar fixando-se por mais tempo em James. Viu que o auror de cabelos escuros ainda estava com as roupas molhadas, pingando água no chão do corredor.

O Curandeiro saiu do lado de Harry e andou até a porta, levando um frasco de poção de hortelã consigo.

\- A menos que queira uma hipotermia também, sugiro que faça algo sobre suas roupas molhadas. – ele disse, oferecendo o frasco ao homem.

James não tomou. Ele mal olhou para o enfermeiro. Seus olhos avelãs estavam fixos no garoto, encarando-o com preocupação.

Ao seu lado, Remus estendeu a mão e pegou o frasco. Bennett estava estudando James, examinando o rosto do auror, procurando algum sinal que pudesse sugerir que precisava de ajuda.

\- Posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa? – ele foi franco e perguntou, apontando para o frasco na mão de Remus.

Então, James olhou para ele.

\- Não. – ele falou baixinho. O curandeiro sustentou o olhar por um momento, antes de assentir, afastando-se dele. De repente, o auror o deteve. – Na verdade, eu preciso de algo. – seus olhos saltaram para o garoto de cabelos negros novamente.

Um pequeno e, um tanto, triste sorriso surgiu no rosto do enfermeiro. Ele concordou com a cabeça em entendimento, levantando a mão para impedir James de falar.

\- Eu sei o que quer. – ele disse. – Espere aqui.

Ele se virou para entrar na enfermaria novamente. Foi à sua pequena gaveta e a abriu, vasculhando-a. Achando o que procurava, o Curandeiro voltou até Harry.

A poção acordara um pouco o garoto, e os lençóis enfeitiçados para se manter aquecidos estavam lentamente tirando o frio cruel que se espalhara sobre ele. O adolescente sentiu uma leve picada cortar sua pele. Encolhendo-se, mais de surpresa do que de dor, Harry olhou e viu que o enfermeiro extraíra um pouco de sangue do seu braço e colocara as poucas gotas em um alongado frasco de vidro. O jovem encarou o enfermeiro, confuso.

Bennett não disse nada e se afastou dele, andando em direção à porta. Os olhos do garoto o seguiram, observando-o entregar o frasco a James Potter. Os olhos verdes do jovem encontraram os do auror, e, por um momento, os dois bruxos apenas se encararam. O adolescente foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça para descansar e torceu, com todas as suas forças, para que quando os abrisse novamente, James Potter não estivesse mais lá.

xxx

\- Aqui. – o Curandeiro disse ao entregar o frasco de vidro ao auror. Sob o olhar surpreso dele, o enfermeiro explicou: - Se eu fosse você, eu ia querer prova também.

James olhou para Harry, percebendo que o garoto os observava agora. Seus olhos verdes o encontraram, e o auror quase deixou o frasco cair. Eram quase idênticos aos de Lily. Baixou os olhos para o frasco, perguntando-se, por um débil momento, se o teste era mesmo necessário. Já sabia a resposta, estava bem na sua frente.

Ainda assim, o auror pegou a varinha e tocou a pequena etiqueta devidamente colada no frasco de vidro. Tinha que fazer o teste, só para ter certeza que tudo aquilo era verdade, que não era um truque, um truque cruel e insensível de Voldemort. Sussurrou o feitiço e palavras foram rabiscadas na etiqueta. Nos segundos seguintes, James não fez nada além de encarar as palavras, o nome escrito de forma clara. O feitiço de identidade proferira o resultado, o sangue pertencia a _Harry James Potter_.

O auror não ergueu os olhos do frasco. Não olhou para ver o garoto o encarando novamente. Não encarou o filho há tanto tempo perdido. Apenas se virou, entregando o frasco a um chocado Sirius, e foi embora, dirigindo-se às escadas que o levariam para fora e para longe dali. Não olhou para trás para ver o olhar silencioso de Harry o seguir.

xxx

A tempestade passara. As ondas estavam mais calmas e suaves, a água saltando sobre as rochas da ilha, apenas para escorregar novamente. James permaneceu sobre as pedras, deixando o vento frio golpear seu rosto e acariciar seus cabelos. Suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas e naquele clima definitivamente ficaria resfriado, ou, como o Curandeiro Bennett dissera, teria hipotermia. Mas não conseguia pegar a varinha e conjurar um feitiço de secagem.

Ouviu passos atrás dele, mas já sabia quem era. Remus e Sirius sentaram-se, um de cada lado. Sentiu o feitiço de secagem de Remus sobre si, uma sensação de formigamento quente atravessou seu corpo, mas não conseguia sequer abrir a boca para agradecer.

Sirius empurrou o frasco de poção de hortelã em sua mão, mas James não fez esforço algum para bebê-la. Não disseram uma palavra um ao outro, apenas ficaram em silêncio, cada um se demorando em assimilar a verdade.

\- Ele não o matou. – disse James de repente, assustando os outros dois. – Voldemort não o matou.

Remus e Sirius não sabiam se o amigo estava falando com eles ou apenas pensando alto.

\- James? – chamou Remus, ficando aliviado quando o amigo respondeu e virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Eu nunca pensei… nunca duvidei que Harry estivesse... estivesse morto. – disse James, lenta e dolorosamente. – Achei que Voldemort o matara, por conta da profecia, por conta do que... do que ela dizia. – seus olhos castanhos encontraram os do lobisomem e o encararam. – Eu nunca imaginei, nem por um segundo que ele podia... que Harry podia estar vivo.

Remus olhou para o melhor amigo com olhos tristes.

\- Como você poderia, James? Você foi enganado. – ele o lembrou. – Voldemort armou para que encontrássemos o corpo de um bebê, nos fez pensar que era Harry.

O auror fechou os olhos, sem querer se lembrar daquele dia. Quase morrera, todos aqueles anos atrás, quando foi informado pelas autoridades que tinham encontrado os restos de um bebê do sexo masculino e que foi identificado como Harry Potter.

\- Ah, Deus! – murmurou Sirius, evidentemente lembrando-se daquele dia também. – Foi uma farsa? – ele se deu conta. – Nós o enterramos pensando que era Harry!

James retirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos furiosamente. Tanta coisa acontecera em tão pouco tempo, não conseguia entender. Recolheu o corpo que enterrara, pensando que era do seu filho, mas, na verdade, era uma farsa. Lembrava-se de como o corpo estava terrivelmente mutilado, a lembrança ainda o atormentava. Quando o bebê morto foi achado, já começara a se decompor, ao ponto da identificação só poder ser feita por meio de magia. O hospital fizera um feitiço de identidade usando o pouco de sangue que restou. Um Curandeiro choroso lhe disse que o sangue da criança tinha sido completamente drenado, deixando apenas vestígios. Mesmo assim, uma amostra foi testada e identificada como pertencente a Harry Potter. O hospital se oferecera para fazer testes mais aprofundados, com o tecido do cadáver, mas ele recusara. Estava de coração partido com a crueldade à qual o filho fora submetido, e não queria mutilar mais ainda o que restara do garotinho. Enterrara o pequeno, acreditando que era seu filho. Percebeu agora que Voldemort os enganara usando um pouco do sangue do menino, para que o corpo fosse identificado como Harry Potter. A forma que fora enganado para acreditar na morte do filho fez uma queimadura de raiva irromper dentro dele.

\- Não consigo acreditar que ele fez isso! – sibilou furiosamente. – Aquele... aquele miserável me fez pensar... aquele filho da mãe! – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo bruscamente, puxando as mechas escuras. – Eu vou matá-lo! – ele disse. – Ele tirou meu filho de mim. Eu vou matá-lo!

\- Ele falhou, Pontas. – disse Sirius. – Não pense sobre o que Voldemort tentou fazer. Ele perdeu Harry. Nós o pegamos de volta.

James sacudiu a cabeça com raiva.

\- Pegamos? – ele perguntou, parecendo completamente arrasado. Virou-se para encarar o melhor amigo, com os olhos brilhando. – O que é que eu faço agora? – perguntou. – Se eu tentar protegê-lo, estarei me virando contra todos que conheço, o Ministério, a Ordem, todos! Mas se eu recuar e fizer meu trabalho, vou perder meu filho de novo, mas, dessa vez, será para os dementadores.

O pensamento fez seu estômago se revirar e uma raiva violenta explodiu dentro dele novamente.

\- Eu sei que é complicado, – começou Remus. – mas nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

\- Estamos com você. – disse Sirius calmamente. – Vamos lutar ao seu lado, não importa quem tenhamos de enfrentar. – ele sorriu para o amigo. – Seja o que for que decida fazer, estamos do seu lado.

James sentiu uma imensa gratidão preenchê-lo com as palavras do amigo. Era verdadeiramente abençoado por ter amigos tão leais. Acenou com a cabeça para Sirius, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Os três ficaram em silêncio novamente.

\- É por isso que estava tão desesperado para vê-lo. – disse Remus, a compreensão tomando conta dele. – Você não sabia que era Harry, mas seu instinto paternal sim!

Sirius olhou boquiaberto.

\- Espere, então, de alguma maneira, você já sabia que era Harry? – ele indagou.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não, eu não sabia. – ele disse. – Havia algo sobre ele que me incomodava e eu tinha essa... essa sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia entender. – o auror encarou as mãos, os dedos beliscando o frasco de poção. – Eu não disse isso a ninguém, mas... mas a voz dele... a voz dele me lembrou de Damy.

Os dois amigos pareciam surpresos.

\- Filhote? – perguntou Sirius. – Sério?

\- Eu não queria dizer isso em voz alta. – explicou James. – Eu não queria admitir para ninguém, inclusive para mim mesmo, que meu filho me lembrava o filho de Voldem...

Ele se conteve a tempo. As palavras que quase saírem de sua boca fizeram seu peito aperta dolorosamente, a completa noção da situação na qual estavam o atingiu mais uma vez. O auror fechou os olhos, os dedos apertados ao redor do frasco de vidro, ameaçando quebrá-lo.

\- Deus, está tudo bagunçado! – sibilou James furiosamente. – Como é que eu explico isso a todo mundo? Meu próprio filho, _meu_ Harry, é o inimigo? – ele sacudiu a cabeça, fechando os olhos. – Como é que vou contar a Lily? – indagou, mal percebendo o frasco esmagado em seu aperto e o líquido escorrendo por sua mão. – O que digo? O Príncipe Negro não é filho de Voldemort, é nosso filho. Ele é Harry, mas não podemos levá-lo para casa, pois ele está na prisão, e, em alguns dias, ele provavelmente receberá o maldito beijo!

\- Não vamos deixar que isso aconteça! – disse Remus. – No instante que ele entrar na sala de audiência, todos vão ver que é _seu_ filho. Apresentaremos provas no julgamento, explicando como Voldemort nos levou a acreditar que ele estava morto, para que pudesse criá-lo no seu lugar. É óbvio que ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em Harry, manipulando-o a obedecer às suas ordens. O Ministério vai ter que levar isso em conta.

\- É, Pontas, e ele só tem dezesseis anos. – apontou Sirius. – É menor de idade. Vão ter que levar isso em consideração.

\- Ele tem diversas acusações de assassinato contra ele. – disse James, destruído. – Vocês sabem tanto quanto eu que se um menor comete um crime típico de adulto, eles são punidos de acordo. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Mesmo que, por algum milagre, ele não receba o beijo, vai receber uma sentença de prisão perpétua pelo uso das Imperdoáveis. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo novamente. – Eu não sei o que fazer. – disse frustrado.

\- Vamos falar com Dumbledore hoje à noite, assim que voltarmos. – disse Sirius. – Ele vai descobrir alguma coisa. – disse com plena fé no antigo Professor.

James olhou para o amigo antes de seu olhar perpassar a alta torre escura que era Nurmengard. Podia falar com o Diretor assim que voltasse, mas, agora, tinha que ir falar com seu filho perdido.

xxx

James foi levado a uma pequena sala no andar de cima. Na curta hora que passara do lado de fora, conversando com os amigos, Harry tinha sido dispensado pelo Curandeiro. Sua temperatura corporal voltara suficientemente ao normal e não tinha qualquer lesão permanente que exigisse sua estadia na enfermaria. Então, quando o auror solicitou um encontro com o Príncipe Negro, os guardas lhe disseram que só poderia falar com ele em uma das salas de interrogatório. Não tendo outra escolha, ele concordou.

Jackson levara Harry de volta à sala onde eles estiveram naquela mesma manhã. Mas, dessa vez, não o prendeu à cadeira. Ele ainda estava com as algemas Kelso, então não precisava de restrições adicionais. O guarda sabia que o auror não ia interrogá-lo, descobrira a relação que o auror Potter tinha com o garoto após a reação dele na ala hospitalar. Conjurou uma simples cadeira de madeira para o adolescente e o guiou a sentar-se, percebendo, com espanto, que ele ainda tremia. Evitara falar com o jovem, e não tentou encará-lo. Tão rápido quanto pôde, o loiro deixou a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

James foi informado de que tinha apenas dez minutos, que era tudo que lhe foi permitido. Decidiu entrar sozinho, deixando Sirius e Remus no térreo. Parou antes de abrir a porta, respirando fundo. Seu filho estava precisamente do outro lado da porta. Preparou-se, sabia que não seria um encontro fácil, e queria estar pronto.

Agarrou a maçaneta e a girou, pressionando-a, a porta se abriu. O auror parou na entrada ao ver Harry sentando na cadeira. Olhando-o propriamente, sem a máscara ou embaixo d’água numa cela escura, podia ver e apreciar plenamente a notável semelhança entre eles. Os olhos verde-esmeralda eram quase do mesmo formato que os de Lily, e o encaravam.

Percebendo que ficara apenas em pé na porta, olhando espantado para ele, James rapidamente sacudiu-se do estupor. Deu um passo à frente, entrando na sala. Fez menção de fechar a porta, quando um pensamento súbito lhe veio. Ouvira o Curandeiro dizer que o garoto estivera trancado na cela por dez horas e que estava com fome e com sede. Foi assim que desenvolvera hipotermia, mesmo antes da inundação. Encarou o jovem de dezesseis anos, notando imediatamente quão cansado parecia.

Limpando a garganta, o auror falou.

\- Você quer um pouco de água? – ele disse, achando que poderia pedir a um dos guardas para pegar um copo de água. Afinal de contas, não queria que o adolescente pensasse que estava ali para interrogá-lo.

Olhos verdes penetrantes se estreitaram para ele e uma expressão de raiva cobriu o rosto do garoto quando inclinou a cabeça um pouco de lado, incrédulo. James estava confuso com a reação à sua pergunta, quando de repente se deu conta. Perguntar a alguém que quase se afogara, há apenas duas horas atrás, se queria um pouco de água, não era a mais sensível das perguntas.

\- Eu não estou com gracinha. – o auror começou a explicar depressa. – Eu... eu não estava ridicularizando você. Estava falando sério. Pensei que pudesse estar com sede... – ele parou quando Harry desviou o olhar, com raiva, remexendo-se na cadeira.

James fechou a porta, sentindo-se um idiota. Caminhou até a outra cadeira, em frente ao garoto, e sentou-se. A mesa entre eles parecia grande demais, na opinião do auror. Estava a apenas alguns metros de distância do filho, mas era difícil lidar até mesmo com aquela distância.

Encarou o jovem, assimilando cada detalhe que podia. Não podia acreditar que o adolescente incrivelmente bonito de dezesseis anos sentado à sua frente era o seu menino. Aquele bebezinho que costumava balançar nos braços, fazendo cócegas para provocar-lhe risadas, seu “homenzinho”, era o mesmo garoto, só que crescido.

James afastou aquelas memórias, que enterrara há tanto tempo, no fundo de sua mente, nunca as deixando sair, por medo de ficar louco com a dor se o fizesse. Sabia que ainda não podia lidar com aquilo. Tinha que falar com o filho antes que os escassos dez minutos acabassem.

\- Você está bem? – o auror viu-se perguntando.

Harry olhou para ele com os gélidos olhos verdes.

\- Ainda respirando. – ele disse. – Por quê? Quer mudar isso?

James sentiu os cabelos do pescoço levantarem. Nunca ouvira alguém falar com tanto ódio antes.

\- Eu sei que isso é tudo muito confuso para você. – começou. – Deve estar se perguntando sobre nossa... semelhança.

O garoto sorriu de lado para ele.

\- Eu percebi, sim. – ele respondeu.

O auror respirou fundo.

\- Eu sou… eu sou seu pai verdadeiro, Harry. – disse James, encarando o garoto para ver sua reação.

O sorriso do jovem apenas se alargou, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não, é mesmo? – ele perguntou, num tom zombeteiro e condescendente.

James fez uma pausa.

\- Você já sabe? – o auror perguntou, chocado. Pensou que talvez o garoto adivinhara a verdade, mas seu comportamento sugeria que sabia há anos. James sacudiu a cabeça. – Estou surpreso que Voldemort tenha lhe contado.

A expressão de Harry escureceu imediatamente.

\- Não fale o nome do meu pai! – ele sibilou.

Um momento de silêncio antes de James inclinar-se para frente, os olhos fixos nos do garoto.

\- Harry, ele não é seu pai, eu sou seu pai.

O jovem zombou dele.

\- Pai? Você realmente se chama disso? – ele perguntou. – Só porque trouxe alguém ao mundo, não faz de você um pai. – declarou. – Meu pai é aquele que me criou, me ensinou como sobreviver, fez de mim o que sou.

\- Ele também é a razão de você estar aqui, trancado em Nurmengard, esperando um julgamento! – disse o auror.

O rapaz relaxou na cadeira, um sorriso na face.

\- Um pequeno contratempo, admito. – ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo.

\- Pode esquecer. – disse James. – Ele não virá atrás de você. Voldemort não tentaria te libertar. Você foi deixado ao seu destino.

O garoto riu.

\- Se é isso que pensa, então não conhece meu pai.

James sentia o corpo inteiro tensionar toda vez que o adolescente referia-se a Voldemort como _pai_. Era como se uma veia em sua cabeça fosse explodir de tensão.

\- Harry, olhe, isso… não foi por isso que vim aqui falar com você. – ele disse, esfregando a cabeça numa desesperada frustração. – Eu... Eu não estou aqui para te assustar ou para discutir com você. Mas a verdade é que você enfrentará um julgamento logo em breve. – ele disse. – Certamente percebe que destino te espera?

O garoto não falou, mas sua expressão tornou-se séria novamente. Vendo isso, James continuou.

\- Eu vou fazer tudo que puder para te ajudar, mas você...

\- Por quê? – a pergunta o interrompeu, fazendo-o parar no meio da frase. – Por que vai me ajudar? – o jovem perguntou.

\- Porque você é meu filho. – disse o auror com sinceridade. – Eu já te perdi uma vez, não vou te perder novamente. – disse emocionado.

Os olhos brilhantes do rapaz examinavam o rosto de James.

\- Sério? – ele perguntou. – Você me _perdeu_?

James sacudiu a cabeça, tentando fazer o adolescente entender.

\- Voldemort levou você de mim, me fez pensar que você estava... morto.

Harry manteve os olhos fixos nele, sua expressão se fechando.

\- Voldemort me levou, não foi? – ele perguntou, repetindo as palavras com desdém. O garoto desviou o olhar, sacudindo a cabeça levemente. – Você é tão patético, Potter.

James parou, as palavras cortando-o como uma faca.

\- O que foi que ele disse que aconteceu a você? – ele perguntou de repente.

Mentalmente se xingou. Deveria ter percebido que Voldemort contara uma mentira a Harry, um falso relato de como ele acabara sob seus cuidados. Afinal de contas, o rapaz não seria leal a ele se soubesse a verdade sobre como foi inicialmente levado para ser morto.

\- O que ele te disse? Como você acabou com ele e longe dos seus pais verdadeiros? – perguntou James.

O garoto olhou de volta para ele, mas, dessa vez, havia uma máscara inexpressiva em seu rosto.

\- Ele não me disse nada. – ele falou.

\- Você está mentindo! – disse o auror. – Me diga, o que Voldemort lhe disse que aconteceu?

\- Não sou eu quem está mentindo. – disse Harry baixinho.

A porta atrás de James se abriu e Jackson e Davis apareceram.

\- Seu tempo acabou. – disse o guarda.

\- Espere, apenas mais um minuto, eu preciso... – começou James.

\- Sinto muito, auror Potter. – disse Jackson, dirigindo-se ao garoto. – Seus dez minutos acabaram.

O jovem levantou-se quando o guarda se aproximou dele, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em James.

\- Eu só preciso de mais um minuto, por favor. – disse o auror, virando-se para encarar Davis. – Eu estava no meio de...

\- Desculpa. – interrompeu o guarda. – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Jackson segurou o braço de Harry e começou a conduzi-lo para fora. Sem outra palavra, o adolescente saiu da sala e James viu, com o coração partido, o rapaz ir embora.

 


	14. Breaking the News

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Jackson abriu a porta da cela, a mesma que Harry passara a primeira noite. Esperou que o garoto entrasse antes de entrar também, deixando-a temporariamente aberta. O rapaz não notou o comportamento estranho, sua mente ainda estava na conversa que teve com James Potter. Virou-se para ver o guarda, quando notou que não escutara a porta da cela fechar bruscamente.

O loiro parou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável, antes de puxar um cobertor fino, dobrado em um pequeno quadrado, de suas vestes e oferecer ao adolescente.

\- Está com um feitiço para ficar aquecido – disse ele calmamente.

A cela estava quente o bastante, mas Harry ainda estava com uma leve hipotermia e Jackson não queria cometer mais erros.

O jovem não pegou o cobertor que lhe foi oferecido. Em vez disso, manteve os olhos fixos no guarda, que parecia culpado. O homem ficou inquieto sob seu olhar e mudou de um pé para outro.

\- Olhe… Harry, eu não ia te deixar no subsolo de verdade. Eu só estava… tentando te assustar.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça.

\- Foi por isso que você inundou a seção inteira? – perguntou ele. – Para me _assustar_?

Jackson levantou a cabeça rapidamente para encará-lo.

\- Quê? Você acha…? – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu não fiz nada! – protestou ele. – A enchente foi por conta da tempestade! – explicou.

Harry já sabia disso, descobrira pela reação dos guardas, mas gostava de fazer Jackson se sentir culpado, de qualquer forma.

\- É claro que foi – disse sarcasticamente, virando as costas para o loiro.

\- Eu… - hesitou o homem.

Sem outra palavra, largou o cobertor no chão da cela e virou-se para sair. Fechou a porta, o som fazendo o jovem virar-se para encará-lo. O guarda sustentou seu olhar por um momento, antes de sacar a varinha de repente, apontando-a para o rapaz.

\- Evanesco – murmurou ele para a corrente.

Assustado, Harry fitou as mãos. As algemas Kelso ainda estavam ao redor dos dois pulsos, bloqueando a magia sem varinha, mas a curta corrente entre elas desaparecera, liberando suas mãos. O rapaz ergueu os olhos para o guarda em surpresa.

Jackson não disse nada. Enfiou a varinha de volta nas vestes antes de se virar e ir embora.

Harry moveu os braços em volta, girando os ombros para aliviar um pouco da dor que sentia neles. Tivera as mãos algemadas quase o dia todo. Caminhou até o fino cobertor e o apanhou. Manteve-o dobrado e usou como travesseiro, protegendo a cabeça do chão duro.

Deitou-se, suspirando profundamente. Não podia acreditar quão perto chegou de se afogar. Só admitiria a si mesmo, mas ficou completamente apavorado quando a cela se encheu d’água e não conseguiu sair. Devia ter passado apenas quatro minutos, no máximo, de baixo d’água, mas foram os mais longos de sua vida.

Sentiu o coração palpitar desconfortavelmente com a lembrança de James Potter aparecendo em sua frente de repente. O que será que ele estava fazendo ali? Pelo que sabia, Nurmengard raramente era visitada por aurores. Fechou os olhos, tentando com todas as forças pensar em outra coisa, mas só conseguia se concentrar em James Potter e na surpresa em seu rosto ao vê-lo do outro lado das grades. A expressão do auror deixara bem claro que não sabia quem estava preso na cela inundada. Quando viu quem era, hesitara e, naquele momento, Harry tinha certeza que Potter ia virar as costas e deixá-lo se afogar. Foi por isso que puxara as barras com tanta violência, seu pânico o fez agir. Ainda estava um pouco chocado que Potter abrira a porta e o deixara sair. Mas era esperto o bastante para deixar-se iludir com fantasias tolas. Sabia por que o auror o ajudara. Não entendera até então, mas depois de falar com ele, sabia o que estava tentando fazer.

Mexeu-se e virou-se para o lado, estremecendo quando as costelas ainda doloridas protestaram no chão duro. Tentou parar de pensar em Potter e no que dissera. Mas quanto mais tentava, mais pensava nas mentiras patéticas e na história fabricada que tentou lhe contar. Aquilo o deixou muito zangado para conseguir dormir.

Quase meia hora depois ouviu um “pop” ecoar ao seu redor. Olhou em volta e viu uma tigela de mingau e uma taça de água chegarem no canto da cela.

Colocou-se de pé e caminhou até a “refeição”. Ignorou a comida por enquanto e apanhou a taça de água, bebendo de uma vez. Não era o bastante para saciar sua sede, mas foi tudo que lhe foi dado. Cansado, caminhou de volta e jogou-se no chão novamente, descansando a cabeça sobre o cobertor. Levou quase uma hora para cair no sono, a exaustão finalmente o alcançando.

xxx

James abriu a porta da frente de Godric's Hollow e entrou. Tirou a capa enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Notou que a casa estava estranhamente quieta, um acontecimento estranho, já que Damien estava lá.

Dirigiu-se à sala de estar, ainda debatendo furiosamente em sua mente como contar à esposa a verdade reveladora que descobria hoje.

Viu que o cômodo estava vazio, então se dirigiu à cozinha. Parou na soleira da porta, encarando a mesa. Estava posta com dois conjuntos de louça, cercados por pratos de suas comidas favoritas e duas velas apagadas.

\- Já estava na hora! – James olhou em volta e viu Lily perto do fogão. Estava tirando uma torta de maçã do forno. – Onde esteve? Estou te esperando há horas – disse ela, caminhando até a mesa para acrescentar a sobremesa. – Tive que reaquecer a comida duas vezes já.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele.

A ruiva sorriu da expressão surpresa do marido. Correu até ele, envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço e beijando-o.

\- Pensei que seria legal passar um tempo juntos – respondeu. – Sirius me deu a ideia, quando estava me aperreando – riu ela. – Algo que disse me fez perceber que não temos tido tempo de sentar e ter uma refeição adequada ultimamente. Com tudo acontecendo no Ministério e as reuniões da Ordem, e agora toda essa coisa de Príncipe Negro – ela sacudiu a cabeça –, eu não tive oportunidade de apenas estar com você – ela sorriu brilhantemente enquanto se afastava e gesticulava para a mesa. – Então, mandei Damien com Ron para a casa de Molly e pensei que você e eu podíamos jantar e passar a noite juntos. Apenas nós dois.

James não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para a mesa, mas não conseguia sequer pensar em comida no momento. Seu estômago parecia estar torcendo-se em diferentes nós. Olhou para a esposa, vendo seu sorriso com tanta felicidade. Sentia-se terrivelmente culpado pelo que estava prestes a submetê-la.

\- Precisamos conversar – começou ele calmamente.

Lily parecia surpresa. Não era o que estava esperando dele.

\- Espere, você não está terminando comigo, está? – brincou ela com uma risada.

Ele não conseguia reunir energia para sorrir, nem mesmo um meio sorriso. Segurou sua mão e silenciosamente conduziu-a até a mesa, empurrando-a sentada com gentileza. Sentou-se ao seu lado, e, por um momento, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi segurar sua mão, sua mente acelerando com diversas coisas para dizer e diferentes formas de dar a notícia.

\- James? – falou Lily calmamente, os olhos verdes se estreitando de preocupação. – O que é? Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, finalmente captando os sinais vindos do preocupado e exausto esposo.

Ele não respondeu, mas seus olhos avelã se ergueram para encará-la. Ele limpou a garganta.

\- Eu fui a Nurmengard – começou ele.

Os olhos da ruiva se estreitaram ainda mais.

\- Nurmengard? – indagou, surpresa. – Eu pensei que você estava no Ministério.

O auror sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu estava, mas apenas para conseguir as autorizações para a prisão – ele olhou para as mãos da esposa, agarradas com força às suas. – Eu fui ao encontro do... do Príncipe Negro.

Lily soltou um ruído de frustração.

\- Francamente, James! – disse ela aborrecida. – Por que não pode apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem? – ela tentou puxar a mão do aperto dele, mas o esposo recusou-se a soltá-la, fechando os dedos ao redor da mão esguia.

\- Lily, eu… - ele parou, abaixando a cabeça, lutando para manter o controle. – Eu o encontrei – disse baixinho, sem encará-la.

A ruiva esperou, observando o marido com cuidado. A angústia estava claramente visível em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Sentiu o coração parar de bater quando uma repentina sensação de mau agouro tomou conta dela.

\- O que é, James? – indagou novamente.

O auror finalmente ergueu os olhos, encontrando seu olhar. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele soltou sua mão e colocou a mão no bolso, tirando o alongado frasco de vidro. Segurou-o por um momento, seu olhar percorrendo o objeto antes de oferecê-lo a ela.

Lily pegou o frasco, completamente confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para o objeto e viu as gotas de líquido vermelho manchando seu interior. Seus olhos o examinaram e se depararam com o rótulo branco que o adornava. Foi quando ela leu o nome impresso.

A princípio, não conseguiu passar do primeiro nome. _Harry_. Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater quando viu o nome. Com grande esforço, ultrapassou o primeiro nome e olhou para a palavra ao seu lado. _James_. Sua mão tremia ao segurar o frasco de vidro. Olhou para a última palavra. _Potter_.

O tempo desacelerou para Lily ao encarar o nome. _Harry James Potter_. Continuou lendo, repetindo-o em sua mente. Seus olhos correram para as poucas gotas de sangue manchando o tubo, antes de dispararem para o rótulo novamente. Era o sangue de seu filho, o sangue do _seu_ Harry. Sua mente gritava centenas de diferentes perguntas para fazer em voz alta, mas viu-se incapaz de fazer algo além de apenas encarar o frasco de vidro.

Ergueu os olhos e encontrou James encarando-a, silenciosamente estudando sua reação. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clareá-la para que pudesse pensar direito. Lutou para encontrar a voz, para que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que…? O que é isso? – perguntou ela. – Isso... eu... isso... isso não pode...

James inclinou-se para frente, colocando a mão sobre a dela para impedi-la de tremer, efetivamente interrompendo sua fala.

\- Lily – começou ele, sua voz não mais que um sussurro. – É Harry. – disse ele. – Nosso Harry está vivo. Ele é o Príncipe Negro.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça de novo, mesmo que não soubesse o que estava negando. Seria o fato de seu filho estar milagrosamente vivo ou a última parte da frase do esposo?

A mão dela disparou para a boca, e seus olhos leram o nome novamente. De repente, ela estava chorando, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e soluços a sacudiam. Ergueu os olhos para o marido, encontrando lágrimas neles também.

\- Ele esta vivo? – perguntou ela numa voz acabada.

James assentiu, a garganta fechada demais pela emoção para falar.

Lily de repente soltou um suspiro alto e mesmo que lágrimas continuassem a cair de seus olhos, ela estava sorrindo.

\- Ah… Deus! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! – ofegou ela.

James a acolheu em seus braços e ambos se abraçaram, chorando livremente no abraço um do outro. A ruiva continuou sussurrando agradecimentos. Seu filho estava vivo, seu Harry estava vivo e bem, e poderia vê-lo novamente, segurá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo. Sentiu o coração bater violentamente com o pensamento de ver o filho de novo.

Saiu do abraço do esposo, esfregando o rosto encharcado de lágrimas com as mãos.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou com urgência. – Ele está bem? Você falou com ele, o que ele disse? – indagou, a voz rouca de tanto chorar.

James assentiu.

\- Eu falei com ele – disse ele, vendo a forma que os olhos da esposa se iluminavam de felicidade. – Mas... ele não está bem, está sofrendo de hipotermia – disse tristemente. – Quando cheguei em Nurmengard, a cela que ele estava inundara, mas os guardas não sabiam disso... ele quase se afogou.

Os olhos lacrimejantes dela de repente se encheram de raiva.

\- Como não sabiam que as celas tinham inundado? – indagou. – Temos que tirá-lo de lá, James! Ele não pode ficar lá, ele quase morreu! – ela se levantou da cadeira, dirigindo-se à lareira.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, confuso.

\- Vou entrar em contato com Dumbledore – disse a ruiva. – Ele vai nos ajudar a descobrir uma forma de tirar Harry de Nurmengard.

\- E depois? – perguntou o auror. – Será melhor para ele ser transferido para Azkaban?

O nome da prisão causou calafrios em Lily. Ela ficou em pé no meio da sala, encarando o esposo com uma expressão perdida. O homem levantou-se, caminhando até ela.

\- Sirius e Remus foram encontrar Dumbledore. Vão contar a ele sobre Harry. Dentro de uma hora, haverá uma reunião da Ordem e todos serão informados – disse ele. – Eu sei que Albus vai nos ajudar a salvá-lo como puder. Vamos tentar absolvê-lo de todas as acusações.

A ruiva assentiu, observando-o com cuidado, temendo o que estava por vir. Como não podia deixar de ser, o rosto de James se entristeceu e ele a fitou com uma expressão arrasada.

\- Mas, Lily, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não vai ser fácil. O Ministro já anunciou um julgamento ao público, é tudo um jogo político para ele, e não será tolerante com Harry. Não fará diferença para Fudge ele ser nosso filho perdido.

\- Mas nós temos que fazer alguma coisa…! – começou ela desanimada, soluçando novamente.

\- Shhh, Lily – James a abraçou novamente, deixando que chorasse em seu peito. – Eu não vou desistir sem lutar. Farei tudo que posso para trazer Harry de volta. Não vou perdê-lo de novo, eu prometo – consolou ele.

O auror conduziu-a de volta à cadeira e ambos se sentaram. Longos minutos se passaram em silêncio, dando-a tempo para diminuir o fluxo de lágrimas. Ele ficou segurando sua mão, mas não disse nada.

De repente, ela falou, em voz baixa, rompendo o silêncio.

\- Como ele é? – perguntou, erguendo os olhos avermelhados para ele. – Nosso filho, como ele é?

Um sorriso triste cruzou a face do auror.

\- Ele… bem, ele ainda tem seus olhos – respondeu.

Lily sorriu, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos novamente.

\- Não achei que isso mudaria – disse ela, sorrindo com a lembrança do seu bebê.

\- Ele se parece comigo – afirmou James. Mesmo o clima depressivo não podia mascarar a pitada de orgulho em suas palavras. – Sério, Lily, ele é minha cara, a única exceção são seus olhos – ele olhou para a mulher de repente. – Qual era a palavra que você costumava usar para descrever o quanto Harry parecia comigo? – perguntou. – Você costumava usar uma palavra muito engraçada.

Lily sorriu.

\- Arrepiante – respondeu ela.

James sorriu com a lembrança.

\- Arrepiante, sim, é isso – ele ficou quieto novamente. – É meio arrepiante, mas de uma forma incrível – disse ele. – Meu filho é igual a mim – sussurrou.

\- Eu quero vê-lo – disse Lily baixinho.

\- Nurmengard não permite visita de familiares, apenas dos aurores – disse ele tristemente.

A ruiva levantou-se da cadeira, ajoelhando-se diante do marido.

\- Por favor, James – implorou. – Eu preciso vê-lo. Por favor, faça alguma coisa, eu quero ver meu filho!

O homem assentiu. Tentaria com todas as forças levá-la para ver Harry, não importava do que tivesse que abrir mão.

A lareira de repente disparou chamas verdes e a cabeça de Remus apareceu no fogo.

\- James! Lily!

Ambos correram para a lareira, ajoelhando-se para atender ao chamado.

\- Sim, Remus – respondeu James rapidamente.

\- A reunião vai começar em vinte minutos – disse Remus. – Vamos.

O casal levantou-se assim que a cabeça do amigo desapareceu. Deram as mãos e agarraram um punhado de pó de flu, prontos para irem ao quartel-general.

Partiram juntos, ainda de mãos dadas. Nenhum deles sequer olhou para a mesa da cozinha, ainda posta com dois conjuntos de louça e vários pratos de comida que já tinham esfriado.

xxx

Dois Comensais da Morte bateram nas grandes portas de carvalho. Elas se abriram, permitindo o acesso. Os homens correram para dentro do cômodo, parando no meio do caminho para se curvarem diante o bruxo de olhos vermelhos. Voldemort estava em pé, de costas para eles, as mãos ossudas apertadas às suas costas.

\- Está feito? – perguntou ele, sem se virar para encarar os homens ajoelhados no chão de mármore.

Um deles respondeu, ainda no chão.

\- Sim, Milorde. Toda a documentação foi apresentada. Eu acabei de receber a confirmação. O julgamento acontecerá depois de amanhã.

Voldemort se virou para contemplar os homens. A máscara inexpressiva escondia a satisfação de escutar a notícia. Gesticulou com a mão, e os dois se levantaram, mas suas cabeças continuaram curvadas, não ousando se erguerem na presença de seu mestre.

O bruxo caminhou até eles, notando o tremor nos homens ao se aproximar.

\- Não haverá erros – alertou ele. – Tudo tem que sair como planejado. Não vou tolerar nem o menor dos problemas – seus olhos vermelhos examinaram cada um deles. – A vida do meu filho está em jogo e se _alguma coisa_ acontecer a ele, vou me certificar de que os dois sejam mortos lentamente e de forma torturante e dolorosa. Entendido?

\- Sim, Milorde, entendido – responderam os dois Comensais com evidente terror nas vozes.

\- Saiam e façam os preparativos – instruiu Voldemort.

Os homens saíram correndo do cômodo, não ficando nenhum segundo mais que o necessário.

Voldemort se virou para encarar os seletos poucos membros do ciclo interno, que o esperavam no canto. Esses quatro Comensais da Morte eram os únicos que tinham conhecido Harry. O bruxo deu as ordens.

\- Nott, prepare os outros. Explique-lhes claramente o que têm que fazer.

O homem curvou-se perante o mestre e caminhou até a porta.

Voldemort olhou para Lucius.

\- Você está preparado? – perguntou ele, já sabendo a resposta.

\- Sim, Milorde – respondeu o loiro. – Estarei lá pelo menos uma hora antes.

\- Bom – respondeu o bruxo.

Seus olhos vermelhos moveram-se para os dois últimos Comensais da Morte.

\- Macnair, você tem que organizar a cobertura.

O homem curvou a cabeça, aceitando a missão.

\- Milorde, você deseja um trouxa ou um sangue-ruim como isca?

Voldemort sacudiu a mão de forma impaciente para ele.

\- Eu não me importo desde que possa controlá-los – vociferou.

Macnair curvou-se profundamente, torcendo para escapar da punição por aborrecer o bruxo das trevas.

\- Sim, Milorde.

Voldemort o ignorou e contemplou o último Comensal da Morte. Bella ergueu os olhos para ele, suas pálpebras pesadas estavam avermelhadas. Ela sustentou o olhar, um feito que só ela conseguia, além de seu filho.

\- São apenas mais duas noites, Bella – disse o bruxo, sua voz baixa e um tanto calma. – Depois de amanhã, Harry será levado a julgamento – ele sorriu, finalmente permitindo a máscara cair. – Depois de amanhã, Harry voltará para casa.

 


	15. The Day of the Trial

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

A notícia se espalhou como fogo pelo mundo mágico: o Príncipe Negro seria levado a julgamento. O julgamento surpreendentemente rápido foi anunciado há apenas um dia, e desde então todos os jornais, revistas, redes de rádios bruxas, todos os meios de comunicação só discutiam um assunto: o destino do Príncipe Negro.

O Profeta Diário ostentava uma série de entrevistas exclusivas com o Ministro da Magia, alegando que ele se comprometera a dar ao filho de Voldemort um julgamento “imparcial e justo”. Afirmava também que o Ministro adiara pessoalmente todas as datas e adiantara o julgamento do Príncipe Negro, para que pudesse ser sentenciado depressa, no quarto dia da captura. Mas a maioria do mundo mágico não estava nem um pouco incomodada que o julgamento fosse justo ou não. Discutiam porque haveria um, na verdade. Tudo que queriam era que o garoto fosse jogado aos dementadores e isso encerraria tudo.

No dia do julgamento, o Ministério da Magia estava zumbindo de excitação. Um número espetacular de pessoa chegou, na esperança de avistar o garoto. Até então, muito pouco fora revelado sobre o filho do Lorde das Trevas, mas hoje ele seria submetido a julgamento perante a Suprema Corte. Jornalistas estavam em meio ao público, tentando chegar o mais próximo possível da entrada do tribunal, para que quando o Príncipe Negro fosse trazido, pudessem tirar uma foto dele.

Mas nem todos no Ministério estavam excitados com o julgamento. Duas pessoas em particular estavam fazendo tudo que podiam impedi-lo. James e Lily Potter estavam no Ministério desde as primeiras horas do dia, após não terem sorte de ver o Ministro no dia anterior. Desde que Dumbledore informou a Fudge, há dois dias, quem o Príncipe Negro realmente era, o homem recusara-se a se encontrar com James ou Lily. É claro que tudo seria negado quando o julgamento fosse encerrado e a sentença executada. Os Potters seriam informados de que era lamentável o Ministro não poder ser contatado, que ele era um homem ocupado e encontros nem sempre eram possíveis.

Mas no dia do julgamento, o casal recusou-se a ser ignorado. Ambos tentaram alcançar um membro da Suprema Corte para que pudessem falar com eles. James finalmente avistou Julian Reid, o subsecretário Sênior do Ministro.

\- Reid, eu preciso falar com você – disse o auror, correndo até ele.

\- Não posso falar com você agora, Potter – respondeu o homem rapidamente, afastando-se dele.

\- Só preciso de um minuto para falar com você ou com o Ministro – implorou James, correndo ao lado do bruxo.

Julian mal olhou para dele enquanto caminhava depressa para o elevador.

\- O Ministro está muito ocupado para falar com alguém agora – respondeu ele.

\- Estou tentando falar com ele há quase dois dias! – exclamou James. – Ele está me evitando, assim como você.

Julian parou e virou para encarar o auror, um suspiro profundo escapando do loiro.

\- Não estou evitando você – assegurou. – Mas sei por que quer falar comigo. O Ministro me contou sobre a conversa com Albus Dumbledore – o homem de olhos castanhos olhou tristemente para James. – Sinto muito, Potter, de verdade – disse ele. – Sei que está tentando proteger seu filho, mas não há nada que possa ser feito. Ele tem que responder por seus crimes.

\- Mas é isso que estou tentando te dizer! – falou o auror, tentando desesperadamente fazer o outro entender. – Harry sofreu uma lavagem cerebral! Só Merlin sabe com o que aquele monstro vem enchendo a cabeça dele desde que era um bebê! – disse com ódio. – Não é como se ele tivesse feito nada por conta própria. Tudo que fez foi sob as ordens de Voldemort!

Julian se arrepiou com o nome do Lorde das Trevas e olhou rispidamente para James.

\- Maldição, Potter! – sibilou ele. – Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para não falar o nome dele!

James normalmente reagiria, mas hoje abaixou a cabeça e aceitou a repreensão.

\- Tudo bem, não vou dizer de novo – prometeu. – Mas, por favor, me escute – disse ele. – Não siga adiante com um julgamento público. Fale com o Ministro, convença-o a fazer um julgamento fechado em vez disso. A data foi antecipada rápido demais, a defesa não teve tempo de se preparar. Por favor, Reid, nos dê uma chance para explicar as circunstâncias especiais num julgamento fechado.

Mas o subsecretário do Ministro estava sacudindo a cabeça ainda enquanto James falava.

\- Sinto muito, mas o Ministro não vai concordar com isso – disse ele, entrando no elevador que agora estava desocupado.

\- Reid, me escute! – disse James, sua mão disparou, bloqueando a porta do elevador, impedindo o bruxo de partir. – Por favor, estou te implorando – disse ele em voz baixa. – Se seguir adiante com esse julgamento público, não será justo com Harry! A situação dele precisa ser explicada direito, o que não é possível num julgamento público – ele olhou suplicante para o homem. – Reid, por favor, dê uma chance a ele. Ele só tem 16 anos!

Julian deu um passo adiante, seus olhos castanhos duramente fixos no auror.

\- Sim, dezesseis anos, e tem apenas aquele monte de acusações de assassinatos contra ele! – sibilou em resposta.

O auror hesitou, incapaz de olhar nos olhos do outro homem.

\- Mas…

\- Potter, olhe – interrompeu Julian. – Se eu tivesse alguma influência nisso, eu falaria com o Ministro. Não quero necessariamente ser envolvido num julgamento de alto nível. Mas você mesmo viu o público que nós já temos, e o julgamento ainda é daqui a quatro horas! – ele encontrou o olhar preocupado do auror. – Fudge está amando a publicidade – confessou em voz baixa. – Não vai considerar um julgamento fechado. Prometeu ao povo um julgamento brutal e é exatamente o que fornecerá.

James sabia disso. Era por isso que estava lutando para, de alguma forma, evitar aquilo. Sabia que quando Harry colocasse o pé naquele tribunal, não sairia dele.

\- Se eu falar com ele...

\- Ele não vai te escutar – disse-lhe Julian. – Ele não escutará ninguém – ele recuou para dentro do elevador, olhando com tristeza para o auror. – Sinto muito, Potter, não posso fazer nada.

James soltou as portas, e elas se fecharam imediatamente, o elevador tomou vida, levando o outro para longe.

xxx

Dumbledore juntou-se a James e Lily no longo corredor deserto do Ministério. Acabara de ver o Ministro que, enquanto evitava os Potters, não conseguia mantê-lo à distância.

\- O que ele disse? – perguntou a ruiva depressa, logo que o bruxo de cabelos prateados os alcançou.

\- Não está disposto a um julgamento fechado – informou Dumbledore desanimadamente.

Lily fechou os olhos em derrota, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Ah, não! – suspirou ela, entrando em pânico. O diretor fora sua última esperança.

\- O Ministro insiste que é justo haver um julgamento público – continuou Dumbledore. – Eu lhe expliquei a sensibilidade do caso, mas Fudge não estava interessado. Ele contestou a ideia de que não podemos apresentar qualquer evidência num julgamento aberto.

\- Essa é a questão! – irritou-se James. – Não temos muita evidência! O julgamento só foi anunciado ontem! Não deu tempo de reunir nada para a defesa dele. É por isso que precisamos de um julgamento fechado, que nos dê mais tempo para falar mano a mano! – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo agitadamente. – O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou, mais para si.

\- Agora, fazemos o que temos que fazer para garantir que Harry saia ileso desse julgamento – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Fudge não acredita na profecia, como muitos outros. Ele não percebe que, destruindo Harry, vai estar efetivamente destruindo qualquer chance que temos de acabar com Voldemort.

Ele afastou a lembrança de como alguns membros da Ordem tinham reagido há duas noites, na reunião que revelou que Harry Potter era o Príncipe Negro. Moody, em particular, ficara bastante magoado, questionando primeiramente o feitiço de identidade utilizado, e em seguida insistindo que o jovem não podia ser o escolhido, já que foi corrompido por ficar com Voldemort todos aqueles anos.

\- Então, o que devemos fazer? – perguntou Lily, pronta para fazer qualquer coisa.

Dumbledore levou um momento para responder.

\- Sabemos o que Fudge já decidiu para Harry – disse calmamente. – Ele quer o beijo. Todos nós sabemos disso. Mas não pode sentenciá-lo ao beijo se o garoto revelar-se útil ao Ministério.

\- Útil? – indagou James. – Como entregar informações secretas sobre Voldemort?

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça.

\- Sim.

\- Não acho que ele fará isso – o auror balançou a cabeça. – Ele não cedeu ao interrogatório dos guardas em Nurmengard. Não acho que fará isso aqui.

\- Ele não precisa fazê-lo – disse Dumbledore. – Tudo que temos que fazer é insinuar que Harry eventualmente vai ceder informação. Ele não terá que dizer nada hoje – o bruxo sorriu tristemente para os pais. – Posso imaginar quão leal ele é a Voldemort no momento, mas isso pode mudar. Ele é o braço direito de Voldemort, o conhecimento que tem sobre ele e seus Comensais da Morte é inestimável. Precisamos que a Suprema Corte acredite que, se permitido viver, Harry vai, eventualmente, abrir mão dessas informações cruciais.

\- Mas Harry ainda receberá prisão perpétua em Azkaban pelas Imperdoáveis que executou – disse Lily numa voz derrotada. – Que tipo de vida será atrás das grades em Azkaban com... com dementadores violando-o para que conceda informações sobre Voldemort? – perguntou com lágrimas.

\- Eu estive pensando sobre isso desde que decidi defendê-lo nesse julgamento – disse Dumbledore, sua voz diminuindo para um mero sussurro. – Percebi que a única maneira de salvá-lo de uma pena de prisão perpétua é se sugerirmos que os assassinatos são casos de CIMI.

\- Crimes Induzidos pela Maldição Imperius? – indagou Lily.

\- Exatamente – assentiu Dumbledore. – Harry pode ser perdoado se conseguirmos convencer a Suprema Corte que os crimes que cometeu foram sob a maldição Imperius. Como se sabe, Voldemort é bastante afeiçoado a essa Imperdoável, então pode ser que acreditem em nós.

\- E podem não acreditar. Afinal de contas, não há como provar que alguém estava sob a maldição Imperius no momento que cometeu o crime – disse Lily, preocupada.

\- Exatamente – Dumbledore sorriu. – Se não podemos provar que Harry estava sob influência da maldição, eles também não podem provar que não estava. A Suprema Corte terá de levar isso em consideração se alegarmos CIMI durante o julgamento. Se nada mais, pode apenas nos dar mais tempo já que a Corte tem que investigar, e então aceitar ou rejeitar a alegação de CIMI e isso pode levar várias audiências.

James se viu relaxando um pouco ao escutar o bruxo planejar a defesa. Sequer o incomodava que estariam potencialmente _mentindo_ para salvar Harry. Desde que o tirassem daquela bagunça, o auror estava disposto a dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Um barulho alto os dispersou e os três se viraram para ver uma porta se abrir do outro lado e um grupo de bruxos aparecer no corredor. Os cinco homens que surgiram de repente os viram, mas não pareciam se importar nem um pouco. O som de correntes, tilintando e chacoalhando, informou a James o que estava acontecendo antes de a visão o acometer.

Harry era conduzido pelo corredor por dois homens, enquanto os outros cinco o cercavam, aparentemente montando guarda ao seu redor. O auror sentiu a respiração engatar no peito com a visão do filho acorrentado, sendo levado com frieza pelos bruxos. Sua visão assimilou as algemas pesadas nos pulsos do garoto, ligadas a uma espessa corrente, que iam até seus pés, onde os tornozelos também estavam algemados. Ouviu Lily suspirar ao seu lado. Fitou-a e viu seu olhar esmeralda fixo no jovem do outro lado do corredor. Ela estava tremendo, suas mãos tremiam ao lado do corpo ao contemplar o rapaz de cabelos negros num silêncio surpreso.

O jovem virou um pouco a cabeça para encará-los, tendo sentido seus olhos sobre ele. Ele parou momentaneamente ao avistar a ruiva. Sua expressão impassível, sem emoção e distante, mas algo brilhou em seus olhos. Seu olhar permaneceu inabalável sobre ela, procurando atentamente por alguma coisa.

Lily sentiu o peso do olhar de seu filho perdido oprimi-la, esmagando seu coração até sangrar. Deu um único passo na direção do adolescente, sua voz reduzida a um mero sussurro ao proferir seu nome.

\- Harry.

Foi quando o rapaz desviou o olhar, ignorando ela e os outros dois bruxos completamente. A ruiva sentiu-se incapaz de se mexer ao ver os sete homens conduzirem o garoto de 16 anos para uma sala do outro lado do corredor, afastando-se deles. O jovem foi levado para dentro da sala e os sete bruxos entraram antes que a porta se fechasse com um pequeno baque.

Lily se virou para encarar Dumbledore e James. Não sabia o que dizer, a voz não conseguia ultrapassar o peito dolorido e o nó na garganta. Acabara de ver o filho, o filho que pensou ter perdido há muitos anos atrás, mas, ainda assim, não lhe permitiram ir até ele, segurá-lo ou abraçá-lo, ou mesmo falar com ele. Decidiu não chorar, não derramar mais lágrimas, e abaixou a cabeça quando elas começaram a queimar em seus olhos.

Braços fortes a cercaram e abraçaram, sua cabeça descansado sobre o peito familiar. Lily deixou o marido abraçá-la e confortá-la enquanto chorava silenciosamente, perguntando-se porque o destino tinha que ser tão cruel.

xxx

Sirius observou o átrio cheio de pessoas animadas, que ou tentavam entrar no Ministério para ir a departamentos diferentes ou tentavam sair pelas lareiras ou pela saída dos visitantes. Não importava o dia ou a época do ano, o Ministério da Magia estava sempre cheio de bruxos e bruxas. Mas hoje havia um aumento significativo no número de pessoas. Não era difícil descobrir o porquê. O julgamento teve tanta publicidade que, mesmo no curto prazo de quatro dias desde a captura de Harry, parecia que metade do mundo mágico chegara para testemunhar o momento histórico.

O auror suspirou, fechando os olhos para esfregar a testa. Já estava com dor de cabeça e o julgamento sequer começara. Sentiu-se ansioso e preocupado com o destino do afilhado. Nem tanto pelo bem do garoto, mas de James. Por mais que doesse admitir, não conhecia Harry. O amigo ele conhecia desde os 11 anos de idade. Crescera com ele em Hogwarts e o considerava um irmão. Não queria vê-lo sofrendo e isso era inevitável com o julgamento acontecendo.

\- Patético, não é? – disse uma voz rouca ao seu lado.

Sirius virou a cabeça para encarar Moody.

\- O quê? – perguntou ele.

\- A quantidade de gente que não tem nada melhor a fazer do que ficar aqui por horas só para ver um assassino! – ele sacudiu a cabeça com raiva, seu cabelo medonho balançando. – Estão fazendo dele uma celebridade!

Sirius suspirou, muito cansado para discutir com o colega de trabalho. Moody recusava-se a manter os pensamentos para si quando o assunto era o “Príncipe Negro”.

Em meio à multidão de bruxos e bruxas, o auror de repente avistou Remus vindo em sua direção. Ele parecia profundamente aborrecido.

\- O que houve? – perguntou Sirius assim que o amigo os alcançou.

\- Acabei de falar com James – sussurrou Remus. – _Ele_ está aqui.

\- Já? – perguntou Sirius surpreso – O julgamento é daqui a uma hora.

\- Os guardas o trouxeram de Nurmengard um pouco mais cedo que o planejado, por razões de segurança – explicou Remus num tom apressado. – Ninguém deveria saber que ele já está aqui. Os guardas o trouxeram da prisão pela rota normal – continuou ele. – Mas quando estavam levando-o à sala de espera, encontraram James, Lily e Dumbledore no corredor.

Sirius sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido. Harry estava ali esperando julgamento. Mesmo que soubesse que isso aconteceria, não estava completamente preparado. Sentiu pânico, quase como se ele estivesse enfrentando a Suprema Corte, acusado de usar as Imperdoáveis.

\- Como James está? – perguntou ele.

Remus suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Está indo, mas Lily está… inconsolável – murmurou ele. – Não suporto vê-la chorar – disse, parecendo aborrecido. – Ela quer ver Harry, falar com ele, mas não tem permissão. Eu lhe expliquei que só oficiais do Ministério podem ver um acusado antes do julgamento – o homem sacudiu a cabeça. – Mas ela está chateada demais para ouvir.

Sirius sentiu o coração partir pela amiga. Ela era como uma irmã para ele e Remus. Por isso nunca levava suas reclamações e repreensões a sério. Sempre considerara que era o que irmãs diziam aos irmãos.

\- Onde ela está? – perguntou ele.

\- Dumbledore está tentando acalmá-la. Levou-a ao escritório de James – respondeu Remus. – Quando saí, James ia entrar para ver Harry, para falar com ele antes que o julgamento começasse.

\- Parece que Potter não é o único querendo falar com ele – interrompeu Moody de repente.

Remus e Sirius se viraram para encarar o outro sem entender, mas Alastor fez apenas um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao átrio principal. Os dois seguiram o olhar dele e viram um rosto familiar na multidão de pessoas.

O homem alto e loiro estava ocupado conversando com um bruxo, assentindo e sorrindo para ele, mas sua agitação era evidente pelo modo que brincava com a bengala de cabeça de cobra, girando e correndo os dedos sutilmente sobre a extremidade prateada.

\- Que diabos? – rosnou Sirius com a visão. – O que esse filho da mãe está fazendo aqui?

\- Devíamos ir descobrir – resmungou Remus em voz baixa.

Os dois amigos dirigiram-se a Lucius Malfoy, deixando Moody para trás. O loiro viu os dois vindo em sua direção e educadamente pediu licença ao homem com o qual estava conversando.

Sirius, que disparara à frente do amigo, chegou ao Comensal primeiro.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o auror ameaçadoramente, tinha pouquíssima paciência quando o assunto era Lucius Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu profundamente, levantando a sobrancelha de modo elegante e fingindo surpresa.

\- Eu devo estar enganado. Pensei que aqui fosse o Ministério da Magia – disse ele, falando arrastado como de costume. – Eu não preciso de sua permissão ou aprovação para estar aqui.

Sirius olhou com ódio para ele. Remus ficou ao seu lado, calmo e sereno como sempre, mas mesmo sua voz carregava raiva hoje.

\- Por que está aqui, Malfoy? – questionou. – Que negócios o trazem ao Ministério, _especialmente_ hoje?

Lucius simplesmente riu debochado para o lobisomem.

\- Meus negócios são pessoais – declarou, erguendo-se.

\- Sim, muito pessoais – disse Sirius. – Mas pode esquecer. Não vai conseguir vê-lo e se colocar um pé na sala de julgamento, eu vou…!

\- Fique com seu blábláblá para você, Black! – interrompeu o Comensal sem pressa. – Eu não vim para o julgamento do Príncipe Negro. Não tenho interesse algum nisso – ele deu de ombros.

\- Ah, claro! – começou Sirius com raiva. – Por que _você_ estaria interessado? Afinal de contas, você _não_ é um Comensal da Morte – disse com sarcasmo.

Odiava como Lucius era um Comensal do ciclo interno e se safava disso.

\- Agora, Black, pensei que você tivesse superado isso. Se me acusar de ser um Comensal da Morte, posso fazer você perder o distintivo – afirmou o loiro. – Da última vez eu determinei que você fosse rebaixado um nível, mas dessa vez posso simplesmente requerer seu distintivo como um belo troféu.

O auror o encarou com raiva.

\- Eu não te chamei de Comensal da Morte. Afirmei que você _não_ é um! – apontou Sirius. Aprendera a jogar aquele jogo. – Mas eu tenho alguns nomes que gostaria de te chamar…!

Remus tocou-lhe o braço, impedindo-o de insultar verbalmente o homem. Encontrou os olhos frios acinzentados do bruxo aristocrata.

\- Como oficiais do Ministério, estamos no direito de questionar seu aparecimento no Ministério da Magia – afirmou Remus calmamente.

Lucius se endireitou, erguendo-se ao olhar por cima do nariz para os dois homens.

\- Eu tenho uma reunião com Madame Edgecombe. Estou aumentando a Mansão e preciso atualizar minha Rede de Flú para incluir novas lareiras – respondeu ele friamente.

\- E simplesmente aconteceu de marcar uma reunião logo _hoje_? – perguntou Sirius com ironia.

\- Na verdade, eu tinha esse encontro agendado desde a última semana – respondeu Lucius. – Pode verificar os registros, como sem dúvida o farão – adicionou com um sorriso desdenhoso. – Bem, devo ver se não estou atrasado para minha reunião – ele se afastou dos dois aurores. – Não gostaria de deixar Madame Edgecombe esperado – ele se afastou antes de parar, virando-se com um sorriso debochado para Sirius. – Ah, e diga ao seu amigo Potter que se _divirta_ no julgamento.

Sirius se arremessou sobre ele, mas Remus segurou firme seu braço, impedindo-o de alcançar a varinha e chegar até Malfoy. Com uma risada, Lucius virou-se e afastou-se, dirigindo-se ao elevador.

\- Aquele filho da mãe! – xingou Sirius com raiva. – Eu juro por Deus, poderia simplesmente matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos!

Remus estava olhando para o Comensal, uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

\- Você notou a maneira que ele estava agindo? – perguntou calmamente.

\- Sim, como ele sempre age! – vociferou Sirius. – Irritante e cheio de si!

Remus sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não, ele estava diferente hoje – afirmou. Sirius virou-se para encarar o amigo com surpresa. O lobisomem encontrou o olhar confuso do outro. – Você não percebeu? – perguntou. Sirius balançou a cabeça, e Remus tornou a olhar para os elevadores, observando o loiro entrar neles. – Ele está nervoso com alguma coisa – afirmou calmamente.

\- Nervoso? – indagou incrédulo Sirius. – Por que acha isso?

\- Por tudo que ele fez – respondeu o auror. – Ele estava brincando com a bengala, como se quisesse sacar a varinha. Isso é um claro sinal de nervosismo – explicou. – E o suor na testa, expressão marcada nos olhos e o esforço que fez para agir confortável, tudo sugere que ele estava fazendo teatro – Remus ficou quieto por um momento, os olhos se estreitando enquanto repensava a conversa. – Você achou estranho a forma que ele demorou a explicar por que estava aqui? Até nos incentivou a olhar os registros para ver se ele, de fato, agendou uma reunião com Edgecombe semana passada, e aposto com você que ele agendou. Isso tudo leva a uma coisa: um álibi.

Sirius de repente viu da mesma forma que o outro.

\- Um álibi – repetiu lentamente. – O que ele está planejando? – perguntou.

Remus de repente disparou em direção aos elevadores.

\- Não é ele quem está planejando – disse ao amigo que o seguia. – Essa parte sempre fica com seu _mestre_.

xxx

James entrou na sala onde Harry estava sendo mantido. Assim que entrou, os guardas olharam para ele, mas não o impediram ou mesmo o questionaram. O auror notou que os dois guardas que conhecera em Nurmengard, Davis e Jackson, estavam entre os sete que faziam a guarda. Encontrou o olhar deles e os dois homens assentiram em cumprimento.

Fechou a porta e caminhou até onde o garoto estava sentado, ainda acorrentado. O guarda sentando em frente ao adolescente levantou-se quando ele se aproximou, oferecendo-lhe silenciosamente a cadeira e caminhando até um canto do cômodo. James assentiu para o homem em agradecimento ocupando a cadeira oferecida. Pelo canto do olho, viu Jackson gesticulando para os guardas sentados em volta e próximos ao auror se afastarem. Eles se levantaram, dando-lhe um pouco de privacidade.

Só quando sentou olhou direito para Harry. Sentiu a bile subir à garganta com a visão das algemas pesadas fincadas em torno dos pulsos ainda enfaixados do filho. O olhar preocupado subiu até o rosto do jovem e viu que o garoto olhava para baixo, ignorando-o completamente. Percebeu, com alívio, que ele parecia um pouco melhor do que da primeira vez que o vira, há dois dias. Não parecia tão cansado, mas ainda estava muito longe de parecer completamente saudável.

Engolindo pesadamente, o auror falou calmamente com ele.

\- Harry?

O rapaz levantou os olhos com seu nome, a expressão fria e sem emoção como da última vez que falara com ele.

\- Como tem passado? – perguntou descuidadamente. Olhou para os guardas do outro lado da sala. – Não houve nenhuma outra _situação_ , não é?

Um sorrisinho espalhou-se lentamente pelos lábios do adolescente. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto examinava o auror, que parecia preocupado.

\- Não – respondeu com a voz tranquila. – Você vai lamentar ouvir que eles não têm sido mais inventivos quando se trata de técnicas de interrogatório.

\- Eles te interrogaram de novo? – James foi rápido em perguntar.

Harry sustentou seu olhar por um momento antes de desviá-lo, remexendo-se.

\- Sabiam que não podiam tirar nada de mim, então pararam de tentar.

James soltou um suspiro de alívio. Torcera para que os guardas apenas o deixassem em paz após quase matá-lo, mesmo que não tivessem a intenção.

\- Sei que deve estar nervoso com o julgamento – disse James, sua voz pouco mais que um suspiro. – Mas estamos fazendo todo o possível para protegê-lo.

Harry o observava com cuidado, os olhos verdes penetrantes se estreitando com as palavras do auror e a expressão tornando-se séria.

\- Isso é muito nobre de sua parte – zombou –, mas eu não preciso de proteção, especialmente _sua_.

As palavras o atingiram duramente, deixando-o sem fala por um momento. Tentou ignorar a raiva e a rejeição, mas não conseguia.

Antes que pudesse falar, a porta atrás dele se abriu e dois aurores entraram. Eles ignoraram Harry e James, dando-lhe apenas uma olhada. James os reconheceu como Fredrick Jones e Kevin Banks, dois aurores sêniores que normalmente levavam a papelada necessária e os prisioneiros que eram trazidos a julgamento. Os dois caminharam até os guardas de Nurmengard, apresentando-se.

James virou-se para o jovem, mas ele fitava os dois recém-chegados. Ambos, pai e filho, observaram Jones falar com Davis, lendo a prancheta.

\- Pode confirmar que toda a papelada necessária está completa, da forma mais precisa e concisa possível? – indagou Fredrick.

\- Sim – Davis estendeu o arquivo ao auror, que o pegou, passando para Banks.

\- Você está com todos os itens obtidos do prisioneiro, que precisam ser entregues ao Ministério? – questionou Jones.

Davis tirou um saco plástico transparente, oferecendo-o ao auror. James pôde ver que a sacola continha as armas de Harry, várias lâminas e adagas, um amontoado de metal reluzente brilhava por trás do plástico. Ele até avistou a máscara prateada que pertencia ao garoto.

Harry se remexeu na cadeira, quase como se preparando para pular no auror e agarrar seus pertences. James tinha certeza que se ele não estivesse acorrentado, teria tentado pegar suas coisas de volta. Mas o jovem ficou na cadeira, assistindo com os olhos ardentes o auror de cabelos grisalhos passar a sacola para Banks.

\- Você está com a varinha do prisioneiro? – perguntou Jones.

\- Não, a varinha já foi entregue ao Ministério pelo Esquadrão que o capturou – respondeu Davis. – O formulário principal está incluso no arquivo.

Com a menção da varinha, James olhou para Harry. Viu como estava com a mandíbula apertada de raiva e os olhos esmeralda estavam quase queimado de fúria.

\- Tudo bem, isso é tudo – disse Jones, finalmente erguendo os olhos da prancheta. – Muito obrigado, senhores. Podemos cuidar das cosias daqui por diante – disse ele, o rosto perfeitamente alinhado permitindo um sorrisinho educado.

Os sete guardas assentiram, apertaram a mão dos dois aurores e começaram a andar até a porta, saindo um por um. Jackson foi o último a sair. Ele olhou para Harry, encontrando seu olhar. Não disse nada, mas olhou para James antes de sair calmamente. A porta fechou atrás deles.

Quase instantaneamente, a porta se abriu de novo, e quatro aurores entraram, assumindo a encargo de fazer a guarda. James observou os quatro homens entrarem e lançarem olhares para o garoto antes de seus queixos caírem de surpresa. Seus olhos corriam do pai para o filho, choque e surpresa evidente em suas expressões.

Harry os ignorou, os olhos ainda fixos na sacola nas mãos de Banks. Observou o auror pegar a bolsa e caminhar para o canto da sala. Ele abriu uma porta de metal, revelando a abertura de uma calha. Deixou o saco cair na rampa e até o garoto podia ouvi-lo deslizar pelo tubo de metal, caindo fundo no labirinto que era o Ministério. O homem fechou a porta e virou-se, seguindo Jones para fora da sala, sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém todo o tempo que esteve ali.

Os olhos do rapaz permaneceram na porta de metal.

\- Harry? Harry?

Aborrecido, o adolescente virou-se para encontrar o olhar preocupado de James.

\- Não fale no julgamento – instruiu o auror calmamente. – Nos deixe falar. Não importa o quê, não se oponha ou faça qualquer comentário em relação a _nada_ que for dito, o.k.?

O jovem não respondeu e desviou o olhar, agindo como se não tivesse ouvido o que o homem dissera.

\- Harry, por favor...! – o auror parou quando a porta se abriu novamente e Moody entrou.

James saiu da cadeira ao ver Alastor Moody. Sabia que o homem não podia ter vindo para ver o garoto, deixara seus sentimentos a respeito de Harry muito claros na reunião da Ordem, quando brandiu que ele era um “assassino sangue frio que merecia algo pior que o beijo!”, James ainda achava difícil não azará-lo.

O olho mágico do auror pousou sobre o rapaz e deu um pequeno salto na cavidade. Como os outros, a reação de Alastor ao ver a impressionante semelhança entre o adolescente e o pai era de espanto e surpresa. Mas o legendário auror foi rápido em recuperar a compostura, gastando não mais que três segundos encarando o garoto antes de gesticular para James se aproximar dele, que foi rápido em agir, correndo até ele.

\- O que houve? – perguntou.

\- Pensei que devesse saber que Malfoy está aqui – disse Moody com a voz reduzida a um grunhido silencioso.

\- Por que ele está aqui? – perguntou James rapidamente.

\- Black e Lupin foram falar com ele, mas acho que não tem serventia alguma. Aquele maldito não dirá nada. Achei que você devia ser avisado – ele olhou para o jovem, que estava sentando, encarando-os. – Preste atenção quando estiver levando-o ao tribunal. Você não sabe o que Malfoy pode estar tramando.

James não pôde se impedir de revirar os olhos.

\- Moody, você realmente espera que Malfoy tente alguma coisa? No meio do Ministério? Malfoy pode ser um idiota, mas ele não é burro – disse o moreno. – Provavelmente está aqui para espionar. Não vai tentar nada sozinho.

\- Quem disse que ele está sozinho, Potter? – disse o outro em seu habitual tom paranoico.

\- Quem mais estaria aqui com ele? – indagou James. – Você não está sugerindo que Malfoy vai atacar o Ministério com um grupo de Comensais da Morte? Ele ama muito seu disfarce para destruí-lo.

\- Eu não estava pensando nos Comensais – admitiu Moody calmamente.

James ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes perceber que o auror estava falando sério.

\- Vamos, Alastor! – sibilou raivosamente. – Você não pode acreditar que Voldemort virá aqui. É o Ministério da Magia! – apontou ele. – Não há como ele colocar o pé aqui!

Harry de repente soltou um gemido de dor, fazendo James se virar. As mãos algemadas do jovem voaram para a testa, um silvo baixo escapando-lhe enquanto os dedos agarravam a cabeça numa imensa dor. Os quatro aurores apontaram as varinhas para ele num piscar de olhos, mas observavam confusos o garoto não fazer nada além de esfregar a testa, ofegando rapidamente. Antes que James pudesse lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, o adolescente de repente levantou os olhos para ele. Uma risada baixa lhe escapou enquanto fitava o auror.

\- Pense de novo – disse sem fôlego. – Ele está aqui.

xxx

As palavras não foram registradas a princípio, visto que James estivera conversando com Moody em sussurros, não achava que fosse possível Harry tê-los ouvido. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, sentiu a esfera de vidro em seu cinto aquecer de repente. Um mero segundo depois, um agudo sinal sonoro começou a tocar na sala. Horrorizado, James baixou os olhos para sua orbe de auror e viu-a brilhando vermelha e emitindo o sinal do alarme. Ergueu os olhos para Alastor e o viu segurando sua orbe, que também brilhava e tocava. Os outros quatro aurores faziam o mesmo. O moreno encarou Olho-Tonto, muito chocado para falar alguma coisa. Só havia uma situação na qual suas orbes podiam brilhar vermelhas e soar o alarme: quando estavam sob ataque.

No segundo seguinte, James estava em completo modo auror, sacando a varinha e vociferando ordens para os outros quatro.

\- Griffin! Stevenson! Vão para fora e vigiem a sala! Ninguém entra aqui! – ele apontou para os outros dois aurores. – Ferguson! Smith! Podem ficar com ele – gesticulou para Harry. – Não tirem os olhos dele!

\- Sim, senhor! – responderam os quatro.

James olhou uma última vez para o garoto, vendo o sorriso debochado em seu rosto. Saiu da sala com Moody, sem dizer outra palavra.

xxx

Quando James e Moody saíram correndo da sala até o átrio principal do Ministério, quase foram esmagados já que todos que estavam no prédio lutavam para sair. Um pandemônio completo irrompeu quando o som do alarme fez todos entrarem em pânico. Havia uma única força que se atreveria a atacar o Ministério, e todos sabiam qual. Voldemort viera pegar o filho de volta.

Todos só conseguiam pensar em fugir antes de cruzar o caminho do Lorde das Trevas. O problema era que todas as saídas estavam localizadas no átrio principal, onde a ameaça aparentemente estava. Então, bruxos e bruxas estavam se amontoando em qualquer direção, desde que se afastassem do Lorde das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte.

A maioria dos aurores lutava para ir na direção oposta ao fluxo de pessoas. Tentavam chegar ao átrio, para poder enfrentar a ameaça. Mas aquilo estava se provando quase impossível, já que os bruxos estavam muito apavorados e amedrontados para escutar quaisquer ordens. Eles ignoravam os aurores, que tentavam gritar e lhes dizer por onde ir e o que fazer. No fim, os aurores apenas empurraram e forçaram o caminho. James e Remus estavam entre os que passaram a multidão e corriam na direção do átrio principal.

\- Isso é loucura! – gritou Remus para o amigo, sobrepondo-se aos gritos e berros. – Voldemort não pode estar atacando o Ministério! Isso não é possível!

\- Eu discordo! – gritou Dawlish gesticulando para o alarme que tocava.

James correu em velocidade máxima, apressando-se para chegar ao átrio e parar quem quer que estivesse atacando. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça concordava com Remus. Era quase suicídio para o Voldemort atacar o Ministério em plena luz do dia, onde todos os aurores estavam presentes. Mas a lembrança do rosto sorridente de Harry ao pronunciar de forma confiante e tranquila “ele está aqui” contradizia seus pensamentos. Forçou as pernas a correrem mais rápido. Impediria Voldemort. Dessa vez, não deixaria que ele levasse seu filho. Nunca mais.

O auror estava entre os primeiro a entrar no saguão, varinha em punho, pronto para a batalha. O que viu, o fez parar abruptamente, sem fôlego. O átrio estava deserto, nenhuma pessoa sequer à vista. Mas flutuando no ar, ocupando quase todo o imenso salão, estava um crânio verde esfumaçado, com uma serpente saindo de sua boca. A Marca Negra flutuava ameaçadoramente no ar, o símbolo horrendo de morte e dor contrastando fortemente com o teto azul-pavão e os símbolos dourados.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? – berrou Dawlish, encarando a Marca Negra.

\- Mantenham os escudos! Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar! – instruiu Moody.

Mas James já sabia que Voldemort não estava ali. Havia uma grande chance de seus Comensais da Morte também não estarem. Se estivessem, estariam no átrio, matando tantos quanto pudessem. As pessoas no átrio viram a Marca Negra de repente encher o lugar, há poucos minutos, e foi por isso que se apavoraram e correram, tentando fugir dos Comensais que na verdade não estavam ali. Mas, então, isso levava à pergunta: quem conjurou a Marca Negra, e por que ali?

Em resposta à sua pergunta não formulada, um som repentino ecoou no grande salão. Imediatamente, os doze aurores que conseguiram chegar ali, levantaram as varinhas e conjuraram os escudos. Eles se espalharam, cada um se posicionando num canto ou seção do átrio, tentando ver de onde vinha o som.

Kingsley verificou a grande fonte com as estátuas douradas e de repente gritou para os demais. James correu ao seu grito, junto com os outros, e viu quem fizera os alarmes dispararem.

Vagando dentro da piscina, encharcada da cabeça aos pés, estava uma mulher. Ela ainda segurava uma varinha, mas estava frouxa em sua mão ensanguentada. Andava em torno da piscina, batendo os joelhos contra a parede baixa, apenas para divagar em outra direção, deparando-se com a parede de novo. Tinha um olhar perdido no rosto, os olhos azuis perturbadoramente vazios. As contusões ao longo da mandíbula e um olho vermelho e inchado evidenciavam o espancamento que recentemente sofrera.

Kingsley entrou na piscina, andando lentamente até a mulher espancada e ferida. Ele a alcançou e gentilmente a segurou pelos ombros, girando a varinha de seus dedos frouxos.

\- Morsmordre – murmurou a bruxa. Ela encarou o auror, mas não conseguiu enxergá-lo. – Morsmordre – repetiu o nome do feitiço repetidamente.

\- Ela está sob a Maldição _Imperius_ – murmurou Moody, mais para si. Sacudiu a cabeça diante da visão da bruxa torturada nas mãos de Comensais da Morte. – Covardes malditos! – vociferou.

Kingsley pegou a mulher com aspecto frágil e tirou-a da fonte, Dawlish e Remus correndo para ajudá-lo.

\- Isso não faz sentido – sussurrou James para si.

Tornou a olhar para a Marca Negra flutuado sobre suas cabeças. Os Comensais da Morte usaram uma bruxa, torturando-a primeiro, antes de conjurar a Maldição _Imperius_ e mandá-la para dentro do Ministério para conjurar a Marca Negra. Foi isso que fez os alarmes dispararem, já que o feitiço Morsmordre os ativaria, como o fariam qualquer das Imperdoáveis. Mas por que se dariam todo esse trabalho? Apenas para apavorá-los? Não podia ser. Olhou de novo para a caveira verde flutuando. A Marca Negra geralmente era conjugada quando um Comensal da Morte ou Voldemort matara ou causara morte. Olhou em volta do átrio para os demais aurores. Seria um aviso?

Uma súbita explosão sacudiu o saguão e gritos petrificados foram ouvidos à distância. James e os outros aurores viraram-se na direção da qual eles vieram e dispararam de volta, correndo para as escadas e elevadores.

Fumaça e mais gritos os encontraram quando alcançaram o sétimo andar. As chamas rugiram alto e o completo caos irrompeu ao redor deles. Através da espessa fumaça negra, James avistou Sirius, tentando levar os bruxos histéricos e assustados para a segurança.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James ao alcançar o amigo, tirando o peso de uma mulher machucada de seus braços.

\- Eu não sei! – gritou Sirius, lutando para ajudar outros. – Houve uma explosão repentina e o corredor simplesmente explodiu em chamas.

James percebeu que estava engando. Tinham Comensais da Morte ali. Estavam apenas disfarçados.

\- Temos que evacuar o prédio! – disse ele. – Levar todo mundo para o átrio. As lareiras da esquerda estão bloqueadas, ninguém pode entrar no Ministério, mas as da direita estão abertas. Leve o máximo de pessoas que puder até elas e mande-as para fora!

Sirius assentiu e passou o plano de ação para os outros aurores. James começou a levar mais pessoas para o átrio, ajudando os feridos, quando de repente percebeu quem mais estava no Ministério da Magia naquele instante, a pessoa que era mais importante para ele que sua própria vida.

\- Ah, Deus! Lily! – sussurrou para si.

De repente, disparou para as escadas, correndo em velocidade máxima para pegar a esposa, rezando para que nada de mal tivesse acontecido a ela.

xxx

Enquanto James se dirigia ao segundo andar, ao seu escritório, percebeu com um crescente horror que o sétimo andar não foi o único a ser incendiado. Todos os andares com os quais se deparou estavam em chamas, ondas de pessoas gritando de medo e terror enquanto lutavam para sair. Os Comensais da Morte evidentemente entraram no Ministério e detonaram simultaneamente as armadilhas de fogo em todos os andares que puderam. Os únicos que não conseguiram alcançar foram o nono e, é claro, o átrio.

Assim como muitos outros, o auror já tentara apagar o incêndio, mas o fogo repelia a magia e, quando muito, aumentava a intensidade. No fim, sabia que o melhor a fazer era evacuar o prédio.

James alcançou o segundo andar e tentou atravessá-lo para chegar ao seu escritório, mas o caminho estava bloqueado pelas chamas, criando uma parede de fogo cintilante.

\- Lily! Lily! – gritou ele, apavorado com o pensamento de algo acontecer a ela. Não devia tê-la escutado quando insistiu em vir hoje. Devia tê-la feito ficar em casa, onde estaria segura. – Lily! Lily! – berrou.

\- James?

Ao som de sua voz, o homem se virou, os olhos lacrimejando horrivelmente com a fumaça, não conseguia vê-la em lugar algum.

\- Lily?

De repente, da multidão caótica, a ruiva veio correndo em sua direção, jogando os braços ao redor dele assim que o alcançou.

\- Ah, graças a Deus! – gritou ela ao abraçá-lo, agarrando-se a ele. – Graças a Deus você está bem – soluçou.

\- _Você_ está bem? – perguntou James, procurando algum ferimento.

\- Estou bem! – respondeu ela.

\- Vamos, você tem que sair daqui!

Sem outra palavra, James agarrou a mão dela e conduziu-a, em meio à fumaça espessa, para a saída. O auror ficou disparando faíscas vermelhas no ar em intervalos regulares para ajudar os demais a segui-lo.

Levou a esposa ao oitavo andar, para o átrio principal, e ficou aliviado ao ver um fluxo constante de pessoas usando as lareiras e até mesmo a cabine de visitantes para sair do Ministério. Lily avistou a Marca Negra, ainda flutuando contra o teto.

\- Ah, meu Deus! – arfou ela, encarando a imagem medonha.

James puxou sua mão, correndo para a lareira.

\- Não olhe para ela – avisou ele.

O auror fez a esposa entrar na fila para usar a lareira para sair dali. Esperou com ela, com medo que ela não conseguisse sair se a deixasse sozinha. Lily estava tremendo horrivelmente e o segurava com força. Ela era a próxima a entrar na lareira quando, de repente, virou-se para ele.

\- James, e Harry? – perguntou. – Ele está bem? Você o tirou daqui?

O auror ficou surpreso ao perceber que naqueles curtos dez minutos tentando encontrá-la quase esquecera do garoto, e que ele também estava ali, ainda acorrentado e possivelmente sem poder fugir do incêndio.

\- Ah, não, Harry! – sussurrou ele.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram com as palavras dele.

\- Você ainda não o alcançou? – perguntou temerosa. – James, você tem que ajudá-lo! Tem que tirá-lo daqui!

\- Eu vou – prometeu. Ele empurrou Lily na lareira agora vazia. – Eu vou pegá-lo e mantê-lo a salvo. Vá para casa e espere por mim, o.k.?

\- Por favor, James, vá depressa até ele! Ele precisa da sua ajuda! Por favor! – a ruiva estava histérica. – Não deixe que nada aconteça com ele, por favor! – ela continuou agarrando as vestes do esposo, implorando-lhe para que ajudasse seu filho.

\- Vá para casa, Lily. Vá para casa. Eu vou pegá-lo, eu prometo – disse ele enquanto conseguia afrouxar o aperto em suas vestes.

Ela relutantemente partiu num redemoinho de chamas verdes, ainda pedindo ao marido para encontrar Harry. Assim que ela se foi, James virou-se e disparou de volta para o corredor. Tinha que tirar Harry dali, rapidamente.

xxx

Harry estava sentado na cadeira, ignorando completamente os dois aurores que ficaram para vigiá-lo. A cicatriz doía horrivelmente e sentia-se um pouco enjoado com a dor. Bloqueou o máximo que podia, forçando-se a se concentrar em outras coisas, como escapar.

Foi tirado dos pensamentos com o som de uma terrível explosão fora da sala. Parecia que a terra deslizara embaixo da cadeira e ele foi jogado no chão. Com as mãos acorrentadas como estavam, atingiu o chão com força, batendo a cabeça no piso. O garoto gemeu, já estava com dor de cabeça, não precisava de outra.

Ferguson e Smith colocaram-no de pé imediatamente. O adolescente lutou para achar posição enquanto Smith corria para a porta, abrindo-a. Um jato de fumaça preta encheu o ar e o ar quente que entrou na sala foi suficiente para fazer os três arfarem e tossirem.

\- Um incêndio? – perguntou Ferguson incrédulo. – Tá brincando?

\- Vamos, temos que sair daqui! – disse Smith.

Ferguson e Smith agarraram os braços de Harry e o arrastaram para o outro lado da sala e para fora. Assim que saíram do cômodo, viram os corpos dos dois aurores no chão, claramente mortos.

Os dois encararam seus colegas em horror antes de se virarem e correrem pelo corredor, tentando chegar às escadas. Harry não conseguia continuar, a corrente entre seus pés algemados só permitia passos curtos. Não podia correr com os pés acorrentados como estavam.

\- Vocês têm que tirar isso – disse o jovem a Smith enquanto lutava contra o ritmo acelerado.

\- Nem pensar! Essas ficam! – argumentou o auror.

\- Não consigo correr com elas! – rebateu Harry.

\- É uma pena – respondeu Smith e enterrou os dedos nos braços do rapaz, aumentando a velocidade.

Os dois aurores estavam literalmente arrastando o garoto consigo enquanto corriam para as escadas. A fumaça negra os cegava, não conseguiam ver para aonde estavam indo, mas prosseguiam, as varinhas em uma mão e a outra apoiando o jovem.

Do nada, um jato de luz veio e atingiu as costas de Smith. O homem caiu de cara no chão, e não se mexeu de novo.

\- Smith! Smith! Henry! – chamou Ferguson, mas o outro não respondeu.

Sem tempo para verificar se o colega estava morto ou não, o auror avançou, arrastando Harry consigo. Disparou feitiço após feitiço à distância, de onde viera o ataque ao colega, com uma apavorada imprecisão.

Eles ainda não tinham alcançado a porta quando o adolescente tropeçou, quase caindo no chão de novo.

\- Droga! – sibilou Harry, sentindo o tornozelo pulsar dolorosamente. – Você tem que tirar isso – rosnou para o auror.

Ferguson sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não!

O homem tentou puxar o garoto, mas dessa vez ele não deixou. Ficou teimosamente onde estava.

\- As algemas estão me atrasando! – disse Harry. – Tire-as para que possamos sair daqui! – o outro começou a sacudir a cabeça. – Você não quer ser pego como aquele outro auror, quer? – perguntou.

Ferguson parou, percebendo que talvez ele estivesse certo. Se tirasse as algemas dos tornozelos, poderiam sair mais rápido.

\- Tudo bem, mas só as algemas dos tornozelos! – cedeu o auror, ajoelhando-se para tirá-las.

\- Tudo bem – concordou Harry.

Ferguson abriu as algemas com um feitiço e tirou-as. As correntes que conectava as de cima com as debaixo pendiam dos pulsos do jovem. O homem se levantou e removeu as corrente também, deixando apenas os pulsos algemados. Não confiava no garoto, que podia usá-las para atacá-lo.

Harry sorriu para ele.

\- Obrigado – sorriu ele.

Antes de Ferguson pudesse fazer mais que piscar os olhos, o punho do jovem o atingiu, derrubando-o no chão. Mesmo com os pulsos algemados, foi capaz de atacá-lo sem maiores problemas. O auror lutou para se recuperar do ataque repentino, mas, antes que pudesse se levantar, o rapaz ajoelhara-se ao seu lado e o agarrara pelo cabelo, antes de puxar sua cabeça para trás num forte golpe. A cabeça do homem atingiu o chão com uma pancada ruidosa e seus olhos rolaram para trás ao perder a consciência.

Com o auror nocauteado, Harry tirou a varinha de seus dedos frouxos. Abriu as algemas em seus pulsos, jogando-as ao lado das outras. Removeu as algemas Kelso também, jogando-as no peito de Ferguson antes de se levantar. Olhou em volta do corredor, verificando a presença de outro auror antes de partir para o corredor cheio de fumaça.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy estava apavorado. Estava revistando o mesmo andar há mais de meia hora e não havia sinal do Príncipe Negro. Esperava que o garoto entendesse a deixa e concluísse o que estava acontecendo assim que o incêndio começasse, mas talvez não pudesse fugir. As distrações que armaram com o fogo e a Marca Negra foram para dar a Harry tempo e oportunidade de escapar, mas talvez houvesse muitos aurores o vigiando. O loiro limpou o suor da sobrancelha com um lenço, preocupando-se com a segurança do jovem. Se não o pegassem... estremeceu pensando no que Voldemort faria com eles, com todos eles.

Virou outra esquina, correndo pelo corredor cheio de fumaça. O lenço estava pressionado firmemente sobre o nariz para impedi-lo de inalar a fumaça mortal. Passou apressado pelas salas abertas, buscando ouvir o mais fraco som que pudesse alertá-lo da presença de alguém. Mas o andar inteiro parecia deserto.

Acabara de se virar para voltar por onde veio, quando uma mão disparou, segurando-o pelo ombro. Lucius se virou, a varinha pronta, mas não a sacou quando viu os familiares olhos verdes encarando-o de volta. Soltou um grande suspirou de alívio quando Harry saiu das sombras.

\- Você demorou! – reclamou o garoto.

O homem sorriu, era bom ouvir a voz dele novamente.

\- Pensamos que fosse precisar de bastante tempo para fugir – explicou.

Harry estreitou os olhos para ele.

\- Você tem pouca confiança em mim e nas minhas habilidades – reclamou, mas apenas brincando.

\- De forma alguma, Príncipe. Sabemos quão habilidoso é – respondeu Lucius. – Agora, escute com atenção, não temos muito tempo – instruiu. – O Lorde está esperando você do lado de fora do Ministério.

As sobrancelhas do jovem se ergueram em surpresa.

\- Ele está aqui mesmo?

\- Não sentiu a cicatriz? – indagou Lucius. – Milorde disse que deixaria você saber que estava perto.

\- Eu senti – respondeu Harry, tocando a cicatriz formigante. – Mas não acreditei que ele fosse se arriscar. Eu disse aos aurores que meu pai estava aqui, apenas para apavorá-los, mas não achei que ele fosse mesmo vir.

\- Milorde queria vir ao Ministério, mas conseguimos convencê-lo de que era mais seguro para vocês dois se ele ficasse do lado de fora – disse Lucius.

\- Ele não devia nem estar lá fora! É perigoso demais – inquietou-se o garoto.

\- Ele tem uma equipe consigo – reconfortou o loiro. – Você tem que sair do Ministério e chegar até ele. Use a saída dos visitantes para deixar o prédio. Lá fora, vire à esquerda e siga até o final da rua. Atravesse-a e siga para Rua Gibson, passando o pub trouxa. Depois de passar o pub, pegue a rua lateral, que vai te levar para Kelso Place. Ao virar a esquina, passando uma agência postal, verá uma equipe esperando por você com Milorde – o loiro tirou um pequeno item, envolto num pano e entregou ao adolescente. – Isso é uma ajuda, caso não consiga chegar ao Lorde a tempo.

Harry afastou o pano para ver um pequeno relógio de bolso preso a uma fina corrente.

\- Chave do portal? – perguntou.

\- Sim, vai te levar para casa, assim que houver um problema e você não conseguir chegar ao mestre ou aos Comensais da Morte – explicou Lucius. – Não conseguimos romper os escudos, não havia tempo para trabalhar neles, então você terá de ultrapassar um raio de duas milhas da saída para a chave do portal funcionar. Os escudos anti-aparatação estão instalados num raio de cinco quilômetro, então não adianta.

O jovem pegou o objeto e o enfiou no bolso.

\- O.k. – respondeu.

\- Agora, anda. Vou te dar cobertura até chegarmos no átrio – disse Lucius, sacando a varinha.

Harry começou a andar com ele, mas parou de repente.

\- Espere, eu quase esqueci – ele virou-se sem mais nenhuma palavra e começou a caminhar de volta.

\- Onde está indo? – questionou o Comensal.

\- Tenho que pegar minhas coisas – explicou o rapaz, disparando pelo corredor.

\- Harry! – gritou Lucius exasperado. – Deixe-as ai!

\- Só vai levar um segundo – respondeu o garoto.

\- Você vai ser pego! – sibilou o loiro.

\- Eu vou ficar bem! – respondeu o jovem de volta, desaparecendo ao virar a esquina.

Lucius murmurou algo baixinho antes de disparar atrás dele.

xxx

Harry conseguiu voltar à sala que estivera enquanto aguardava o julgamento. Passou pelos dois corpos na porta e correu para dentro. Caminhou até a porta de metal e abriu-a. A abertura da calha apareceu diante dele, um buraco escuro. Uma brisa fria saiu dela, passando pelo rapaz e fazendo-o tremer.

Tirou a varinha de Ferguson e segura-a, pensando qual feitiço seria mais efetivo. Apontou-a para a abertura e murmurou um simples “Accio”, mas junto com o feitiço, trouxe à tona uma imagem mental da sacola de plástico transparente com seus pertences, que tinha visto. Sua magia sem varinha precipitou-se e junto com o “Accio” desapareceu na calha.

Harry ouviu o som de atrito enquanto a sacola era forçada rampa acima. O saco foi cuspido pela abertura, direto nas mãos do garoto. Com um sorriso, ele o rasgou, derramando o conteúdo sobre a mesa. A primeira coisa que apanhou foi seu anel preto e prata. Colocou-o no dedo antes de apanhar o resto da artilharia. Levou apenas um punhado das adagas e estrelas ninja. Tinha poucos bolsos para escondê-las. Agarrando a máscara prateada, partiu novamente, saindo da sala.

Quase esbarrou em Lucius, que esperava do lado de fora.

\- Santo Deus! – repreendeu o loiro. – Não podia viver sem isso? – perguntou ele.

\- Não – respondeu Harry. – Estas foram presentes, lembra? – ele levantou a adaga.

\- Estou certo de que Milorde as teria substituído – respondeu o Comensal.

O homem virou-se para conduzir o jovem para a saída, sorrindo para si com a infantilidade do garoto. Secretamente achava divertido que Harry estimasse tanto os “presentes” do pai, que correria o risco de ser apanhado apenas para pegá-los de volta.

Acabara de virar a esquina quando alguém investiu contra ele, tentando tomar sua varinha. Lucius foi rápido em bloquear o ataque e jogou o homem no chão com um movimento da varinha. Olhos assustados o encaravam. O loiro reconheceu o auror Liam Ferguson, esparramado no chão diante dele. Era um jovem auror, um sangue puro de família respeitável. O Comensal quase sentiu pena pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Ergueu a varinha, a maldição da morte quase saindo de sua boca quando seu pulso foi agarrado por Harry de repente, impedindo-o. O Comensal olhou surpreso para ele. O jovem olhou para o homem aterrorizado no chão, antes de seu olhar encontrar o de Lucius.

\- Não o mate – disse o rapaz. – Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

xxx

James apressou-se pelo corredor coberto de fumaça, correndo o máximo que podia para a sala na qual deixara Harry com os quatro aurores o vigiando. Estava tossindo e cuspindo violentamente. Podia sentir a fumaça na boca. Em seu estado de pânico, nunca lhe ocorreu conjurar um feitiço cabeça de bolha.

Deparara-se com Sirius e Moody no caminho e ambos decidiram vir com ele. Viu a porta do cômodo entreaberta à distância e os corpos de Griffin e Stevenson do lado de fora. Com uma sensação nauseante crescendo dentro dele, o auror entrou correndo na sala e encontrou-a vazia.

\- Ah, não! Ah, Deus, não! – seu olhar frenético vasculhou a sala de canto a canto. Harry se fora.

Notou a sacola rasgada no chão e algumas lâminas sobre a mesa. Apanhou uma, examinando-a rapidamente. Colocou-a de volta, correndo da sala. Inicialmente estava preocupado que algo de errado pudesse ter acontecido a Harry, mas agora sentia medo por outra razão completamente diferente. Não apenas o garoto saíra, mas pusera as mãos em suas armas novamente.

Assim que James saiu da sala, ouviu a voz rouca de Moody chamando seu nome. Correu até ele e viu o auror e Sirius ajoelhados ao lado de um corpo no chão. Quanto mais perto chegava, mais se dava conta de quem era. Henry Smith, o terceiro auror deixado na guarda do jovem, estava morto no chão.

\- As correntes estão mais à frente no corredor – disse Alastor.

\- Ele pegou as armas – viu-se contando aos colegas. – Está armado.

Moody e Sirius ficaram de pé. Olho-Tonto pressionou sua esfera de vidro, mandando mensagem para todos os aurores.

\- Fiquem alertas! O Príncipe Negro fugiu! Ele está armado e é perigoso, fiquem vigilantes! Eu repito, o Príncipe Negro fugiu! Ele está armado! Usem força se necessário!

Ergueu os olhos para James, mas não sustentou o olhar. Virou-se e correu até as escadas para começar a procurar pelo prisioneiro que escapou.

xxx

Os aurores estavam em pânico. O Príncipe Negro estava solto em algum lugar no prédio do Ministério e estava armado. Tinham que encontrá-lo e capturá-lo antes que escapasse. James, Moody e Sirius encontraram um grupo de aurores nas escadarias e todos começaram a discutir sobre o que fazer.

\- Se os virem, ataquem primeiro, pensem depois! – instruiu Dawlish.

\- Não, apenas o desarmem! – opôs-se James. – Não há necessidade de violência!

\- Não há necessidade, Potter? Ele matou os quatro aurores que o estavam vigiando! – vociferou Moody.

\- Quê? Ele matou? Quem estava vigiando? – perguntou um jovem auror chamado Jenson.

\- Você não tem prova que ele os matou! – gritou James em resposta. – Eles podem ter sido atacados por Comensais da Morte andando por ai.

\- Eles não mataram mais ninguém! – apontou Olho-Tonto. – As únicas pessoas mortas são as que você deixou encarregadas dele!

\- Moody, cale a boca! – gritou Sirius.

\- Por que está defendendo ele? – perguntou Dawlish a James em surpresa.

\- Ninguém está defendendo ninguém – disse Remus rapidamente. – Tudo que estamos dizendo é...

Um súbito estrondo veio de algum lugar acima deles. Os oito aurores pararam antes de acelerar o passo, correndo para o andar de cima. Atravessaram as portas, varinhas em punho, mas não havia ninguém ali. As chamas estavam quase apagadas agora e a fumaça clareara nesse andar em específico, de modo que podiam ver ao redor.

\- Alguém definitivamente está aqui – sussurrou Remus, seus sentidos de lobisomem em alerta máximo.

Os oito aurores se espalharam, tomando diferentes cantos para investigar. James estava lentamente margeando até a curva no corredor, pronto para fazer um ataque repentino e agarrar Harry, se ele estivesse ali.

Uma forma de repente apareceu no canto e esbarrou nele, fazendo-o cair no chão. A pessoa pulou sobre ele e disparou para as portas.

\- Ali está ele! – gritou Jenson antes de vários jatos de luz irem até a figura que corria.

James se levantou e avistou o garoto de cabelos negros, com a face coberta pela máscara prateada, saltar pelas portas abertas e desaparecer por elas.

Correu atrás dele, assim como os demais aurores. Feitiço após feitiço era disparado no garoto, mas nenhum acertou o alvo. A figura mascarada levou os oito aurores até o quarto andar, antes de correr pelo longo corredor sinuoso.

\- Estupefaça! – gritou Dawlish, dando um tiro certeiro nele.

O feitiço acertou o alvo bem nas costas, e o rapaz tombou para frente, batendo no chão. James e Moody foram os primeiros a alcançá-lo. Apenas quando o moreno se aproximou viu que algo não estava certo. Alastor virou a pessoa inconsciente e parou, aparentemente notando a mesma coisa que o colega notara. A figura mascarada era mais alta e robusta que Harry. Olho-Tonto arrancou a máscara imediatamente e encarou o rosto de um inconsciente Ferguson.

\- Ah, maldição! – praguejou Dawlish ao chegar na cena. – Droga!

\- Enervate! – Remus trouxe o auror estuporado de volta à consciência.

Ferguson gemeu ao acordar. Olhou em volta para os colegas antes de tentar se sentar. Sua mão disparou para a parte de trás da cabeça e gemeu novamente com a dor.

\- Liam, o que aconteceu com você? Onde está o Príncipe Negro? – perguntou Dawlish.

Ferguson piscou algumas vezes, tentando se orientar.

\- Eu… Eu não sei. A… a última coisa que lembro, eu estava tentando levá-lo para fora. Houve um... um incêndio e Smith... Smith foi atacado e morto por alguém, um Comensal da Morte, eu suponho. Ele, o Príncipe Negro, me disse para tirar as algemas, porque ele não conseguia correr com elas e... e eu as tirei. Então, ele simplesmente me socou e bateu minha cabeça no chão, me nocauteando. Eu só acordei agora.

Moody sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que havia mais alguma coisa.

\- Ele foi obliviado – disse ele –, e, sem mencionar, colocado sob a maldição Imperius para correr com a máscara.

Ferguson pareceu um pouco verde com as palavras de Moody. Olhou para os outros, silenciosamente perguntando se o outro estava dizendo a verdade. Notou a máscara prateada na mão de Alastor.

James percebeu algo mais de repente.

\- Ferguson, onde estão suas vestes de auror?

O homem baixou o olhar para a camisa escura e calças, notando, pela primeira vez, que suas vestes tinham sumido. Ergueu os olhos para James com uma expressão vazia, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Eu... eu não… eu não consigo...

James encontrou os olhares preocupados dos companheiros.

\- Merda! – xingou Sirius antes de saltar de pé, junto com o amigo e os demais.

xxx

Harry andou calmamente junto ao fluxo constante de pessoas tentando sair do Ministério. Estava com o capuz das vestes azuis de auror puxado sobre a cabeça e um chumaço de pano pressionado contra o nariz, fingindo estar se protegendo da fumaça e convenientemente escondendo a parte inferior do rosto. O outro braço estava envolto em torno de Lucius, que fazia uma grande performance de estar ferido e “abalado” pelo ataque incendiário. O garoto o ajudou até a lareira para que pudesse sair dali via flu.

O jovem poderia ter usado a rede de flu para fugir com o Comensal, mas decidiu manter o plano original, já que atrairia atenção se usasse o sistema de flu vestido como auror. Não queria prejudicar o disfarce de Lucius, incriminando-o por sua fuga. Dessa forma, ninguém saberia que a pessoa com vestes de auror que ajudou o loiro até o átrio era o Príncipe Negro. Escaparia usando a saída dos visitantes sem ninguém notar.

Quando Harry deixou o outro na fila, sussurrou palavras rápidas e baixas para ele.

\- Te vejo em casa.

Lucius encontrou seu olhar e o canto de sua boca ergueu-se num sorriso, apenas por um instante, antes de desviar o olhar. O garoto afastou-se dele, facilmente fundindo-se em meio aos aurores ao redor, que guardavam o átrio caso os Comensais da Morte que incendiaram o Ministério atacassem alguém.

Harry olhou para trás e viu a cabine telefônica, vazia, esperando por ele. Levou-lhe apenas alguns furtivos segundos para chegar até ela. Deslizou para dentro sem que ninguém percebesse. A cabine começou sua lenta subida e o jovem encontrou-se segurando a respiração, desejando que a coisa estúpida andasse mais rápido.

Assim que a cabine desapareceu de vista, Lucius caminhou confiante para a lareira. Seu trabalho estava feito. O garoto estava fora do Ministério. Pouco antes de jogar um punhado de pó de flu, viu James entrar correndo no átrio, seguido por Sirius e Dawlish. Observou o auror examinar o salão freneticamente. O loiro esperou um pouco, parando a meio caminho de falar seu destino. Esperou o olhar do auror encontrar o seu, antes de sorrir para ele. Desapareceu num redemoinho de chamas verdes, deleitando-se com o olhar de desespero nos olhos de Potter.

xxx

A cabine telefônica chegou com um estrondo e Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Abriu a porta depressa e saiu. Virou à esquerda e correu até o fim, como Lucius lhe instruíra. A rua estava calma, acabada e suja, com pichações nas paredes. Nenhum trouxa estava à vista. Rapidamente cruzou a estrada, correndo pela rua deserta. Olhou para o nome da rua, _Rua Gibson_ , correu, procurando o pub que Lucius mencionara.

Acabara de virar na rua lateral quando James saiu correndo da cabine telefônica, seguido por Sirius e Dawlish. O jovem não estava ciente de que fora seguido, mas caminhou pelo beco escuro e sujo rapidamente, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos detritos e sujeitas no chão. Saiu da ruela em Kelso Place. Correu pela rua, notando que essa área parecia deserta também. Achar uma rua em Londres que estivesse deserta era um milagre. Achar duas significava que havia magia envolvida. Imaginou que seu pai tomara as providências necessárias para que ninguém, trouxa ou não, pudesse vê-lo fugindo. O adolescente correu toda a rua, virando na esquina.

À sua esquerda, uma fileira de lojas se alinhava até o final do quarteirão. Na esquina estava a agência postal que Lucius mencionara. Em frente a ela, na rua seguinte, estava um jardim privado, cercado por altas grandes negras de metal, com pontas afiadas, circundando a área.

Harry correu em direção a Bella, puxando o capuz das vestes de auror por fim. Os olhos dela brilharam ao avistá-lo. Sorriu para ele, mas não saiu do lugar. O jovem viu seus lábios se moverem apenas por um instante, algumas palavras murmuradas e, de repente, seu pai apareceu, aparentemente saindo da sombra atrás dela. O garoto não pôde evitar sorrir em alívio ao vê-lo. Temera nunca mais poder vê-lo novamente. Correu pela rua, indo direto para Bella e Voldemort, que ainda estavam parcialmente ocultos pela sombra.

Foi a mudança na expressão de seu pai que o alertou de que algo estava errado. Mesmo antes de sentir o queimor em sua cicatriz. O adolescente seguiu o olhar do bruxo e virou a cabeça, olhando para trás. Foi quando os viu, os aurores, dez deles correndo em sua direção, liderados por Potter.

A mão de Harry desapareceu no bolso e puxou as adagas num piscar de olhos. Duas delas saíram voando de sua mão e atingiram dois aurores, entalhando em seus peitos. Os homens caíram no chão com grunhidos de dor.

O rapaz virou-se e correu o mais rápido que podia na direção de Voldemort. Bella sacou a varinha e mirou acima da cabeça do adolescente.

\- Crucio! – gritou ela, mandando a maldição torturante na direção de Dawlish, que acabara de apontar a varinha para o garoto.

Voldemort acabara de sacar a sua quando uma súbita nuvem negra desceu sobre ele, construindo um muro ao redor dele antes de se espalhar na direção de Harry. Comensais da Morte se materializaram da nuvem, ficando ao redor do Lorde das Trevas, protegendo-o.

O jovem continuou correndo, sem desacelerar, mesmo quando sentiu os homens de seu pai aparecerem ao seu redor, oferecendo proteção.  Ele não pararia, não até voltar para o pai.

xxx

James evitou a investida de maldições que eram lançadas pelos Comensais da Morte sobre ele. Foi forçado a correr para a estrada para se salvar do ataque. Escondeu-se atrás de um carro estacionado, recuperando o fôlego. Virou a cabeça na direção dos amigos, aliviado por ver uma nova equipe de aurores, vinte ou mais, espalhados pela rua por todo canto. Gritara para todos os aurores no átrio para segui-lo quando correu do Ministério, indo atrás de Harry pela cabine telefônica.

Os aurores começaram uma furiosa batalha com os Comensais da Morte, feitiços e azarações voavam em todas as direções. O abrigo de James foi explodido por um Comensal, o carro ficou em chamas. O auror conseguiu sair do caminho em cima da hora. Lutou para se defender com a atenção fixa no garoto, que, milagrosamente, não foi atingido por um único feitiço. Ele ainda corria na direção de Voldemort, tentando chegar até ele, mas a batalha repentina o distraía, fazendo-o girar e se mover para sair do caminho dos feitiços mortais. Três vezes o jovem parara para jogar mais lâminas nos aurores, atingindo-os nos braços ou no peito.

O Lorde das Trevas de repente se moveu, girando a varinha no ar. A força esmagadora do vento atingiu os aurores que se aproximavam, fazendo-os bater no chão. O adolescente atravessou o último trecho, saltando sobre o corpo de um Comensal da Morte para chegar até Voldemort.

No momento seguinte, James se viu correndo também, tentando com todas as forças chegar até Harry antes que o jovem alcançasse o bruxo. Mas sabia que não conseguiria. Estava longe demais. O garoto estava quase lá, mergulhando para fora do caminho de outra Imperdoável ao se aproximar de Voldemort.

O auror sabia que ainda estavam nos limites dos escudos, de modo que o adolescente não podia aparatar ou mesmo sair por chave do portal, mas também sabia que assim que chegasse ao bruxo, seria quase impossível alcançá-lo.

Uma maldição da morte quase atingiu Harry, passando zunindo sobre sua cabeça e chamuscando a ponta de seu cabelo. O garoto tropeçou, o quase golpe distraindo-o tanto que ele quase escorregou. Tão rápido quanto um relâmpago, Voldemort estava lá, pegando-o e firmando-o.

James parou subitamente, seu coração quase parou com a visão. Observou o bruxo ficar diante do adolescente, o jato de luz trovejou de sua varinha e atingiu o auror que _quase_ atingira o rapaz.

O Lorde das Trevas se virou, seus olhos rubis em Harry.

\- No fim do próximo quarteirão, acaba lá – disse ele.

O garoto hesitou antes que outro olhar de Voldemort o fizesse relutantemente se virar e correr pela rua. Bella e um punhado de Comensais da Morte correram atrás dele, para protegê-lo caso algum auror passasse pelo Lorde das Trevas e os demais Comensais. James não se importava com quantos Comensais estivam ali, correu atrás de Harry, recusando-se a desistir do filho. Não ia perdê-lo novamente. Nunca mais.

Correu ao longo da rua oposta ao adolescente. Abaixou-se atrás dos carros, ficando fora de vista o tanto quanto possível. Entendeu o que o bruxo dissera ao rapaz. _“No fim do próximo quarteirão, acaba lá”._ Estava falando dos escudos. O fim do quarteirão seguinte marcava o limiar dos escudos anti chaves do portal. Se o garoto passasse daquele ponto, partiria por meio de uma chave do portal.

James correu, ignorando o fato de agora estar numa rua movimentada, com trouxas o encarando em suas estranhas vestes longas e comportamento suspeito. Mas não podia se importar menos. Tudo que importava era seu filho e chegar até ele.

O auror parou, escondendo-se atrás de um carro estacionado quando viu Harry para subitamente. Os Comensais da Morte ao redor dele começaram a disparar maldições em alguém além da linha de visão do moreno. Percebeu que outros aurores deveriam tê-los seguido.

\- Harry! Vá!

James escutou o grito de Bella e viu o garoto recuar um ou dois passos antes de se virar e correr, dirigindo-se ao final do quarteirão para usar a chave do portal e sair dali.

Por puro desespero de não querer perder o filho de novo, ele agiu. Saiu correndo de trás do abrigo e disparou na direção do jovem, indo ao seu encontro pelo outro lado da rua. A varinha já estava agarrada na mão e apontada para o adolescente.

\- Harry! Não! – gritou James, correndo na direção dele, desejando mentalmente que o rapaz não ultrapassasse o limiar dos escudos antes que conseguisse alcançá-lo.

O adolescente saiu do meio fio, passando o fim do quarteirão, além dos escudos.

James não sabia o que aconteceu, mas com seu grito, um repentino jato de luz saiu trovejando de sua varinha e voou diretamente para Harry, atingindo-o no peito e jogando-o para trás, do outro lado da rua, direto numa vitrine de vidro de uma loja trouxa.

Uma sirene disparou, tocando alto na loja. A vitrine quebrada ativara o alarme de roubo.

James estava horrorizado, nunca quisera conjurar nada no adolescente. Não parou de correr, porém, mesmo com o som do grito cheio de raiva de Bella. O auror atravessou a rua enquanto lançava um poderoso feitiço explosivo nos Comensais que se aproximavam. Pulou sobre o meio fio, direto para a vitrine quebrada, entrando na loja.

Encontrou Harry deitado no chão, cacos de vidro ao seu redor. O jovem parecia confuso e desorientado, mas sua mão já estava enfiada no bolso, puxando um bolo de pano. Antes que James pudesse alcançá-lo, o rapaz puxou o pano e pedaços de vidro e metal quebrados e uma corrente rompida caíram no chão. À primeira vista parecia que fora algum tipo de relógio, mas estava em pedaços agora. O auror percebeu que era a chave do portal, mas sua maldição não intencional que atingira seu bolso a deixara em pedaços.

Antes que nada mais pudesse acontecer, James estendeu a mão e agarrou o adolescente pelo colarinho, colocando a mão no cinto e ativando sua chave do portal. Vislumbrou Bella assim que ela chegou à vitrine, antes que ele e Harry fossem levados para fora da loja trouxa pela chave do portal, direito para a sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, número 12.


	16. At the Headquarters

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

James e Harry pousaram com um doloroso baque no chão da sala de estar, a queda deixando ambos sem fôlego. O auror não perdeu um segundo e colocou-se sobre as mãos e joelhos, sua mente focada em apenas uma coisa: Harry.

Ele o viu, deitado de costas, a respiração áspera e cansada. Mesmo assim, o jovem tentava se virar de frente para poder se levantar. O mais velho não lhe deu a chance, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o puxou grosseiramente para encará-lo.

\- O que diabos achou que estava fazendo? – gritou com ele. – Estava tentando voltar? Voltar para _ele_? – O medo de quase perder o filho pulsou de novo, fazendo-o ficar quase histérico de pânico. – Sabe o que você fez? – continuou, sacudindo o garoto rudemente. – Acabou! Não vão te dar outra chance! Você tentou fugir, acabou! Acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte! – trovejou James, esmorecendo com a noção de que agora não haveria um julgamento. O Ministério não concederia outra chance ao adolescente, não depois que tentou escapar. Iam sentenciá-lo sem um julgamento e só havia uma sentença para Harry: o beijo do dementador.

Ao perceber que o filho agora estava morto, o auror sucumbiu, completamente arrasado. Soltou uma das mãos das vestes do jovem para passá-la pelo cabelo, um hábito que tinha quando estava extremamente aborrecido ou irritado. Quando a levantou, o garoto se encolheu, fechando os olhos e afastando-se dele. Uma de suas mãos subiu em reflexo, protegendo o rosto.

James parou, encarando Harry e sua reação com os olhos arregalados.

 _“Ele acha que vou batê-lo”_ , percebeu.

Foi então que o auror parou, notando que seu comportamento com o filho foi tão áspero que não era de admirar que Harry pensou que ele estava prestes a batê-lo. O homem olhou para as mãos e viu que ainda agarrava o colarinho do garoto, tinha acabado de gritar e berrar com ele e até o sacudira violentamente. Encontrou os olhos cheios de dor do filho e viu neles o olhar desconfiado, a expectativa de um golpe vindo em sua direção. O auror afrouxou completamente o aperto e afastou-se. Estava física e emocionalmente drenado, e, no momento, tudo que podia fazer era afastar-se para mostrar que não fez por mal.

Harry caiu no chão, respirando pesadamente. Ele apenas ficou lá, derrotado e claramente sentindo dor. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Uma de suas mãos alcançou bem embaixo das costelas e ele as pressionou, abafando um gemido.

O auror moveu-se na direção dele quando, de repente, membros da Ordem entraram na sala por portais. James parou e ergueu os olhos do chão quando Moody, Kingsley, Tonks e Sturgis apareceram. Alastor encontrou seus olhos sofridos por um breve momento antes de focar-se no garoto. Fez gesto para Kingsley e Sturgis, e os três membros da Ordem foram até Harry. Tonks correu para James, verificando se estava ferido. Mas ele mal a notou, os olhos fixos no filho.

Kingsley e Sturgis agarraram os braços do adolescente com firmeza e o colocaram de pé. Um suspiro sufocado e doloroso lhe escapou ao ser erguido. Olho-Tonto moveu-se para ficar diante dele. O auror cheio de cicatrizes não disse uma palavra, mas começou a revistá-lo, os dedos nodosos cutucando e espetando seu tronco, vasculhando os bolsos das vestes de Ferguson. Puxou a varinha roubada do auror e o que restava das lâminas e armas do jovem.

Harry mal conseguia ficar de pé sem os dois aurores lhe segurando, mas ainda olhou furioso para Moody, as mãos lutando inutilmente no aperto dos aurores, instintivamente tentando impedi-lo de desarmá-lo. O garoto rangeu os dentes quando Alastor revistou seu tronco, procurando por mais armas escondidas. Quando convencido de que não havia mais armas nele, o homem recuou, encarando o rapaz com ódio.

\- Levem-no para cima – instruiu ele.

Kingsley e Sturgis o arrastaram para fora da sala e escada acima. Harry não estava em posição de lutar enquanto os aurores o empurravam pela escada escura. Foi forçado para dentro de um quarto e jogado no chão. O jovem arquejou de dor, sua visão nublando enquanto a agonia o percorria. Virou a cabeça, distinguindo apenas a imagem difusa dos dois homens fechando a porta, deixando-o sozinho. Um alto clique lhe disse que a porta agora estava trancada. Não se mexeu, ficou onde estava, deitado de bruços, concentrando-se apenas em respirar.

Lentamente, colocou-se sobre as mãos e joelhos, tentando se sentar. Só conseguira se endireitar, estando ainda de joelhos, quando a dor formigante em sua cicatriz começou a queimar lentamente. Caiu para frente com um grunhido, uma mão na testa, a outra estendida para não cair de cara no chão. A dor aumentou mais rápido que jamais antes. O adolescente lutou para respirar, a dor era de uma intensidade tão excruciante que inalar um único suspiro era uma luta.

Harry contorceu-se no chão em agonia, cerrando os dentes com tanta força que seu queixo doía. Os olhos fechados com força e os dedos enterrados na cicatriz, tentando com todas as forças parar a dor, ou ao menos diminuí-la de alguma forma. Jamais a sentira doer com tamanha ferocidade. Por outro lado, seu pai nunca estivera _tão_ irado antes. Saber que o plano para salvar seu filho fracassara provavelmente o deixaria mais que chateado.

Um forte cheio de cobre inundou suas narinas antes que sentisse uma umidade permear de seu lábio superior até a boca. Sua mente torturada pela dor lhe disse que seu nariz devia estar sangrando. O adolescente forçou os olhos a se abrirem, e, com a mão livre, tocou o lábio e afastou os dedos para vê-los manchados de sangue. Sentiu-se repentinamente apavorado pela visão de seu sangue. Seu nariz nunca tinha sangrado antes.

A cicatriz continuou queimando e, com isso, o nariz começou a sangrar livremente. Ele abafou os gritos de agonia, não queria chamar a atenção de uma casa cheia de inimigos quando estava em seu estado mais vulnerável.

xxx

James ficou de pé enquanto Harry era puxado e arrastado para fora da sala. Não disse nada a Moody e observou o auror colocar todos os itens que tomara do garoto sobre a mesa. Na realidade, não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. Como é que podia ficar com raiva de Alastor por simplesmente fazer seu trabalho? Eles _tinham_ que desarmá-lo e _tinham_ que mantê-lo trancado em um quarto, por enquanto, em todo caso.

Olho-Tonto olhou em volta e os dois aurores se entreolharam, mas nenhum deles falou. Em seguida, mais um punhado de membros da Ordem chegou via Chave do Portal. James se virou e viu Remus e Sirius entre eles. Sacudiu a cabeça para os dois, as emoções o derrotando novamente.

\- Sinto muito – começou ele. – Sinto muito, eu me apavorei – explicou enquanto os dois amigos corriam até ele. – Eu... eu o vi prestes a se transportar e simplesmente reagi. Eu não podia aparatar com ele por causa dos escudos... eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu só... eu trouxe Harry para cá. Foi a única coisa na qual pude pensar. Voldemort não pode pegá-lo aqui.

\- James, está tudo bem – assegurou-lhe Remus.

\- Você fez a coisa certa – acrescentou Sirius. – Foi uma atitude inteligente.

\- E você está certo – disse Remus. – Voldemort não pode pegá-lo aqui.

\- Ninguém achou que ele chegaria ao Ministério também – comentou Tonks estremecendo. – Talvez trazê-lo para cá _não_ tenha sido uma atitude tão inteligente.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo, o coração dando cambalhotas no peito. Ele ignorou a auror.

\- Não consigo acredito que ele quase escapou. – James passou a mão pelo rosto. – Ele tinha _acabado_ de pisar no limiar dos escudos anti-portais. Mais alguns segundos e teria ido embora, desaparecido e Voldemort teria garantido que nunca mais nos aproximássemos dele novamente.

\- Bem, é ele quem não vai se aproximar de Harry nunca mais – disse Sirius, com um sorriso confiante. – Nós o pegamos de volta e não vamos entregá-lo, a _ninguém_.

Moody olhou para Sirius, seu olho mágico girando na órbita. O moreno encontrou o olhar do companheiro de trabalho e membro da Ordem. Alastor era o único membro da organização que sentia-se feliz em deixar Harry com o Ministério.

James sacudiu a cabeça com as palavras do amigo.

\- Fudge não vai abrir mão dele – disse temeroso. – Vai querer ele de volta e dessa vez, dessa vez não haverá julgamento. Ele vai ordenar o beijo! – Ele voltou o olhar petrificado para os amigos. – Como posso salvar Harry agora? O que eu faço?

\- Mantenha-o longe do Ministério.

Todos se viraram para encarar quem havia falado. Dumbledore estava em pé na porta, parecendo ter estado lá o tempo todo. Os demais ficaram imaginando como o bruxo chegara sem eles saberem. Se tivesse se transportado como o restante, teria chegado à sala de estar também. O bruxo entrou na sala, ignorando a maioria deles. Caminhou até James e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Você fez a coisa certa ao trazê-lo para cá. Ele ficará protegido. Ninguém, o Ministério ou Voldemort, pode tirá-lo daqui. Ele estará seguro.

James sentiu o alívio, finalmente, preenchê-lo com as palavras de Dumbledore. Ofertou um sorriso cansado e assentiu.

\- O que diremos ao Ministro? – perguntou, a preocupação evidente em sua voz.

\- Deixe Cornelius comigo – disse Dumbledore calmamente. Ele tornou a olhar para James, notando a preocupação em seus olhos cor de avelã. – Assim foi melhor para Harry. Não importa o que fizéssemos ou o quanto enfrentássemos o julgamento, havia uma grande chance de ele não sobreviver. Cornelius já decidira sobre o beijo e eventualmente teria conseguido. Agora, no entanto, nós temos Harry, vivo e a salvo. – O diretor sorriu. – Agora o Ministro vai escutar o que temos a dizer.

xxx

Harry tropeçou para dentro do pequeno lavatório, segurando-se na pia para se firmar. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, captando a horrorosa visão de sangue nos seus lábios e queixo. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água fria escorrer pelas mãos trêmulas. Salpicou água no rosto, limpando as manchas de sangue. Em seguida, respingou água na cicatriz dolorida. A dor diminuíra ao ponto de se tornar suportável, mas ainda ardia. Sabia que levaria várias horas para ela ir embora completamente, se aquilo sequer fosse possível com seu pai tão irado quanto estava. Forçou-se a não pensar no bruxo e em como deveria estar em casa agora com ele, não preso e mantido prisioneiro pela Ordem. Desligou a torneira e tornou a olhar seu reflexo, o rosto molhado, mas limpo.

Respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que estava prestes a fazer. Cuidadosamente e com movimentos lentamente calculados, tirou as vestes e a camisa. Examinou os machucados e o tronco ensanguentado no espelho, fazendo careta para o estrago.

Os machucados que recebera ao cair de dois andares no dia que foi capturado não foram tratados em Nurmengard, então ainda estavam visíveis. Mas as escoriações circulares formando-se depressa em seu peito eram novas, resultado de seja qual for o feitiço que James Potter lançara nele. O encantamento o atingira com tamanha força que o atirou do outro lado da rua, colidindo com a vitrine de uma loja. A queda pela vidraça era a maior razão de estar sentindo tanta dor agora. Olhou para as laterais de seu corpo, passando a mão lentamente pelas costelas. Mordeu o lábio ao sentir os cacos de vidro profundamente cravados em sua carne. Examinou os braços e viu pequenos cortes na parte externa deles. Virando-se de costas para o espelho, olhou para o reflexo e viu vários cortes espalhados nas costas. Um olhar atento e podia quase ver os pedaços brilhantes de vidro em alguns cortes.

Harry virou-se para encarar o espelho e, por um momento, apenas ficou ali, preparando-se. Aquilo ia doer, _muito_!

Pegou as vestes descartadas e procurou nos bolsos, tirando a pena que apanhara da mesa perto da janela. Foi a única coisa útil que encontrara no quarto no qual estava trancado. Segurou a velha pena na mão e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar o máximo possível. A pena foi transfigurada em um par de pinças de ponta lisa. Agarrou a toalha pendurada na porta do banheiro e dobrou-a duas vezes, para que ficasse mais grossa e curta.

O adolescente acreditava estar sozinho no meio de inimigos que não iam curá-lo, nem ajudá-lo. Respirou fundo, mordeu a toalha e estendeu as mãos para a lateral do corpo, puxando um pedaço afiado de vidro entalhado bem embaixo de suas costelas. O fragmento saiu facilmente, preso entre as pontas da pinça. Harry derrubou o pedaço de vidro ensanguentado na pia, respirando pesadamente.

Continuou puxando os pedaços de vidro de seu corpo, um por um, dos lados, dos braços e até alguns das costas, a toalha efetivamente abafando seus gritos.

xxx

A lareira em Grimmauld Place, número 12, ficou verde e Lily saiu correndo. Ela avistou o rosto cansado do marido na multidão reunida ao redor da mesa e correu em sua direção. James levantou-se ao avistá-la.

\- Ah, graças a Deus você está bem! – disse ela, abraçando-o com força. – Eu estava ficando maluca de preocupação, esperando você chegar em casa.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe – respondeu ele. Esquecera completamente que tinha dito à esposa que ia para casa com Harry. – As coisas ficaram muito loucas.

Ele lhe explicou o que aconteceu no Ministério após ela sair. Lily sentou-se à mesa, escutando com espanto o esposo lhe contar em detalhes como o garoto quase se transportou de volta para Voldemort.

\- Ah, Merlin! – suspirou ela. – _Ele_ estava lá? – perguntou referindo-se ao Lorde das Trevas. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda corriam em volta da sala freneticamente. – Onde está Harry? Ele está bem? – perguntou.

\- Ele está lá em cima – respondeu James. – Kingsley e Sturgis o levaram a um dos quartos. – Os olhos da ruiva dispararam para a porta, mas ele já segurara sua mão, impedindo-a de se levantar. – Não, Lily, apenas... apenas dê a ele um pouco de tempo para... se acalmar – disse com dificuldade. – Ele não vai querer falar com ninguém agora.

A ruiva não disse nada, mas continuou sentada. Estava desesperada para ver o filho, mas sabia que o esposo estava certo. O garoto devia estar muito irritado agora para ver ou falar com alguém, mesmo com ela.

\- O que aconteceu agora? – perguntou ao marido. – Com Harry, quero dizer?

James olhou para Dumbledore, sem saber qual seria o futuro do filho. O diretor olhou para Lily, levando um tempo para falar.

\- Eu vou falar com Cornelius hoje à noite. No momento ele não sabe que a Ordem está com Harry. Provavelmente acha que ele está de volta com Voldemort – explicou o bruxo. – Estou certo de que ficará muito aliviado ao descobrir que não é o caso. Sua reputação, que lhe é muito cara, teria sido manchada para sempre se Voldemort tivesse conseguido levá-lo embora. – O brilho voltara aos seus olhos azuis. – Acho que o Ministro pode ser facilmente convencido a deixá-lo ficar aqui. Ficará com medo de transferi-lo a uma prisão, caso também seja atacada por Voldemort.  Estou confiante que Fudge vai me escutar quando lhe disser que é mais seguro mantê-lo no quartel-general da Ordem. Voldemort não pode atacar a sede, não até que eu seja seu fiel do segredo.

\- Não sei, Albus – disse Minerva preocupada. – O Ministro pode não querer arriscar de novo. Pode exigir que você entregue o garoto para que possa destruí-lo.

\- Ele não fará isso – assegurou Dumbledore, vendo a expressão apavorada dos dois Potters. – Fudge estará com muito medo de machucá-lo, especialmente quando acabou de ser lembrado que Voldemort pode chegar até ele se quiser. – Dumbledore olhou para James e Lily. – Harry é o escolhido – tornou a frisar. – Sua sobrevivência é prova disso. Voldemort sabe que ele é o destinado a matá-lo e, ainda assim, não matou a criança. Algum de vocês acreditaria se não vissem a prova por si mesmos? – Seu olhar percorreu os membros da Ordem sentados à mesa.

\- Eu não entendo – disse Tonks. – Quero dizer, estou feliz que ele não tenha machucado Harry, mas não entendo o porquê. Por que Você-Sabe-Quem o deixou vivo?

\- É simples – explicou Remus. – Ele podia ter matado Harry, mas, se o fizesse, estaria aceitando que uma criança de um ano de idade era uma ameaça para ele. O mundo teria feito do garoto um mártir e Voldemort teria sido ridicularizado, um Lorde das Trevas que teve de roubar um bebê no meio da noite e matá-lo porque temia que aquela criança pudesse destruí-lo quando ficasse mais velho. – O lobisomem sacudiu a cabeça. – Não, isso não era aceitável para alguém como ele. Ele acreditava na validade da Profecia, mas usou-a, distorceu-a, para atender aos seus propósitos. Ele fez de Harry, aquele destinado a destruí-lo, seu protetor, seu escudo.

\- Posso vê-lo se divertindo com isso – disse Sirius com ferocidade. – O garoto que deveria matá-lo, matando sob suas ordens.

Lily desviou o olhar, o coração despedaçando com o lembrete do que seu filho se tornara: um assassino.

\- Fudge vai ter que aceitar o destino de Harry – continuou Dumbledore, – e se não aceitar... – O bruxo suspirou profundamente. – Bem, como eu disse, ninguém vai tirá-lo daqui, nem Voldemort, nem os Comensais da Morte e nem mesmo o Ministro da Magia em pessoa.

xxx

Harry saiu do lavatório com dificuldade. Sua visão embaçou e sentiu-se muito enjoado. Conseguiu chegar à cama e sentou-se, tentando fazer a cabeça parar de girar. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, concentrando-se em respirar, inspirando e expirando profundamente. Era a única coisa que podia fazer para contornar a dor em sua cabeça. Conseguira tirar todos os cacos de vidros das costelas, braços e ombros, mas ainda havia muitos enterrados nas costas. Não podia alcançá-los, então teve que desistir. Rasgara as vestes de Ferguson em tiras e as usara para estancar os piores sangramentos. O corte na lateral de seu corpo era o que mais sangrava, o bastante para preocupá-lo. A maioria dos outros cortes estava bem.

O garoto levantou a cabeça, olhando ao redor, aliviado por sua visão ter clareado. Notou o quarto quase vazio: um guarda-roupas de duas portas ao canto, a cama de colunas na qual estava sentado, uma mesa de cabeceira e uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira em frente à janela, era isso. Encarou a escrivaninha onde achara a velha pena que transfigurara nas pinças. Colocou-se de pé. Caminhou até ela, inclinando-se para olhar pela janela. Viu a rua lá fora, completamente deserta. Nem sequer um cachorro ou um gato à vista. Percebeu que estavam no mundo trouxa pela aparência da rua e os carros estacionados ao longo dela.

Subiu na mesa e empurrou a janela, levantando-a com dificuldade para abrir. Parecia que ninguém a abrira em décadas. O rangido fez muito barulho, mas ele empurrou mesmo assim. Estava no primeiro andar, não achava que o barulho seria ouvido no andar abaixo.

A lacuna na janela era larga o bastante para Harry subir por ela. Lenta e o mais cuidadosamente possível, empurrou-se pela abertura, mordendo os lábios quando seu corpo machucado e maltratado contestou à ação de deslizar. Harry conseguiu colocar-se no parapeito da janela.

Não estava tão alto, conseguiria pular sem se machucar muito. Avaliou a altura, fechou os olhos e pulou. Seus pés bateram no chão e abriu os olhos apenas para arregalá-los em espanto quando viu que estava no mesmo quarto do qual pulara. Havia um guarda-roupas ao canto, a cama de colunas manchada com seu sangue, a mesa de cabeceira e a escrivaninha com a cadeira próximas à janela aberta. O garoto caminhou até a mesa e olhou para fora. A mesma visão da rua calma e deserta encontrou seus olhos.

Harry se afastou da janela, xingando. Era um feitiço. Estava preso dentro daquele quarto e o único jeito de sair era pela porta trancada. Sabia que podia destrancá-la sem varinha, mas também sabia que após fazer isso, daria de cara com só Deus sabe quantos membros da Ordem. Não podia lutar com todos eles, não no estado que se encontrava, sem a varinha e quase sangrando até a morte.

Conseguiu voltar à cama e desabou sobre ela, deitando de bruços para proteger as costas que ardiam. Antes que pudesse evitar, seus olhos se fecharam e ele desmaiou.

xxx

James bateu uma vez na porta e esperou. Não houve resposta. Percebendo que a porta estava trancada, xingou. _“Ele não vai te convidar para entrar se está trancado!”_ , repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Sacando a varinha, destrancou a porta. Ao lado dele, sua esposa se mexeu, a mão já na maçaneta.

\- Lily, espere – começou James, a mão descansando sobre a sua. – Deixe-me entrar primeiro.

Olhos verdes se estreitaram para ele.

\- Por quê? – perguntou ela.

\- Só quero ter certeza que ele está bem, sabe, que não vai atacar nem nada. – O auror tropeçou nas palavras.

\- James, eu sou a mãe dele – respondeu ela. – Posso lidar com isso. Entendo que ele vai ser difícil, provavelmente está confuso, com medo e assustado. – Ela trocou de pé, aborrecida pelo filho estar tão angustiado. – Temos que mostrá-lo que não somos o inimigo, que apesar da situação ele não é um prisioneiro.

O auror franziu o cenho.

\- Difícil quando na verdade estamos prendendo ele contra sua vontade.

\- Bem, então, vamos ter que mudar a vontade dele para que queira ficar conosco – disse ela.

James assentiu e olhou para a porta novamente.

\- Mesmo assim, espere aqui enquanto eu o vejo primeiro, o.k.?

Lily não parecia feliz, mas concordou com a cabeça.

\- O.K., vá logo!

James abriu a porta e olhou para dentro. Viu Harry adormecido na cama. Sentiu o coração saltar no peito. _“Quão exausto devia estar para cair no sono?_ ” _,_ pensou. Caminhou até o garoto, deixando a esposa na porta. Apesar de sua promessa, a ruiva entrou também, os olhos fixos no filho adormecido.

O auror parou ao lado da cama. Olhou para o adolescente, notando quão pacífico e calmo parecia. Estava deitado de bruços, como costumava fazer quando era um bebê. O homem agachou-se, levantando a mão para acariciar levemente seu cabelo. Era incrível ter o filho de volta após acreditar por quase quinze anos que ele foi brutalmente assassinado. Seus dedos mal tocaram as pontas das mechas escuras do rapaz quando os olhos dele se abriram de repente.

James congelou, percebendo o pânico nos olhos esmeralda o encarando. Num piscar de olhos, Harry rolou para o outro lado da cama e saltou fora dela. O garoto se abaixou, abrigando-se por trás da cama. Ele respirava pesadamente, uma mão agarrada às costelas, mas os olhos fixos no mais velho. A outra mão levantou e o homem viu a cadeira vir voando do outro lado do quarto até ele.

O auror se moveu, empurrando-se para fora do caminho da cadeira convocada sem varinha, que atingiu a parede com um estrondo e caiu no chão, quebrada.

\- Whoa! Harry! – gritou James, levantando as mãos. – Está tudo bem. Não vou te machucar.

O adolescente estreitou os olhos para ele com raiva. Sua mão tornou a se erguer e a mesa veio na direção do auror. Dessa vez, ele não conseguiu sair do caminho rápido o bastante e o objeto o atingiu, jogando-o dolorosamente no chão.

Lily gritou com a visão do marido caindo. Sacou a varinha num piscar de olhos, mas hesitou em azarar o filho. Viu a mão do jovem se erguer novamente e, dessa vez, o guarda-roupas flutuou, prestes a ser lançado sobre James.

\- Harry! Não! – A ruiva correu pelo quarto, parando diante do auror, que levantara do chão.

Ao escutar o grito, o garoto olhou para ela, hesitando com a mão que ainda levitava o guarda-roupas, suspendendo-o no ar. Ele a encarou, sua expressão ilegível. De repente, sua face nublou de raiva e o jovem moveu a mão para mirar no casal. O guarda-roupas veio para eles, mas ambos saltaram para fora do caminho, e o objeto atingiu a parede com um estrondo.

James e Lily estavam com as varinhas em punho e miraram nele, mas se recusavam a atingir o filho. Podiam ver que Harry estava agindo por estar nervoso e com medo. Tinham que acalmá-lo, não alimentar mais o medo ao atacá-lo.

\- Harry, por favor, apenas espere e escute… - tentou a ruiva, mas o adolescente já estava apontando para a cama ao lado.

A cama levantou no ar, pairando a vários centímetros do chão. Mas antes que pudesse lançá-la sobre eles, cambaleou alguns passos para trás, seu rosto empalidecendo de repente. Uma expressão de dor cruzou-lhe o rosto e ele se dobrou, as mãos enterradas nas costelas. A cama caiu com um baque. O jovem caiu no chão, gemendo em agonia.

\- Harry? Harry? – Os dois correram para seu lado, apressando-se pelos restos de móveis quebrados.

O adolescente segurava as costelas, a respiração cansada e áspera. James o alcançou primeiro, Lily logo atrás. O homem tentou ver o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que sua mão repousou sobre as costas do jovem, ele se encolheu dolorosamente, como se tivesse sido queimado pelo toque. O garoto se afastou dos pais, o rosto contorcido de raiva e agonia. Ele apoiou-se contra a parede.

\- Harry…? – O auror aproximou-se dele novamente, estendendo a mão.

\- Não! – sibilou o rapaz para ele, encarando-o com ódio. – Não toque em mim!

James parou, a mão estendida para o adolescente. Seu olhar moveu-se do rosto do filho e focou-se em suas costelas, no ponto em que ambas as mãos estavam pressionadas. Foi quando viu a mancha escura na camisa preta e o sangue vermelho nas mãos de Harry.

\- Você está machucado! – exclamou o auror, o coração saltando de medo.

Lily também viu e se aproximou, estendendo as mãos trêmulas para ele.

\- Harry…?

\- Eu disse, não toque em mim! – repetiu o garoto, a voz gutural de dor.

\- Harry, por favor, você está sangrando – disse a ruiva, aproximando-se mais. – Por favor, deixe a gente te ajudar.

Os olhos cheios de dor do adolescente a encararam, e ela viu a raiva preenchê-los novamente.

\- Eu não… preciso de sua… ajuda! – sibilou ele, o rosto perdendo a cor rapidamente.

\- Harry! – James aproximou-se novamente, estendendo a mão para ele.

Um estalo antes de uma explosão de magia irromper ao redor deles. James e Lily foram jogados para trás, atingindo o chão com uma forte pancada. Eles se sentaram para olhar para o garoto, ainda pressionado contra a parede, olhando furiosamente para eles. Várias faíscas voaram na direção deles, advertindo-os para ficarem longe.

A porta do quarto abriu e vários membros da Ordem entraram correndo, varinhas em punho e prontos. Sirius estava com Kingsley, Remus e Moody. Seus olhares horrorizados assimilaram o quarto destruído com a mobília destroçada e bagunçada. Viram os três Potters a um canto do quarto e correram na direção deles.

\- James! Você está bem? – indagou Sirius. – Ouvimos o estrondo e... nós...! – ele parou de falar quando viu o afilhado, o suor agarrado ao seu rosto, a expressão cheia de dor e as mãos segurando as costelas. – Harry? O que houve? – perguntou ele, o estômago contorcendo ao notar o sangue manchando suas mãos.

\- Ele está machucado – disse Remus, ajoelhando-se ao lado de James. Os sentidos de lobisomem capturaram o cheiro de sangue mesmo antes de ver o garoto.

\- Vou pegar algo para estancar o sangramento! – disse Sirius, correndo para pegar uma toalha no banheiro.

Harry sentiu-se perigosamente perto de desmaiar e lutou para manter-se consciente, para manter-se alerta enquanto cercado por inimigos.

Remus alcançou as mãos do adolescente, tentando afastá-las para poder ver porque estava sangrando tanto. As faíscas mágicas tomaram vida novamente, quase queimando o lobisomem.

Kingsley e Moody ficaram próximos à porta, seus olharem saltando do garoto ensanguentado para a mobília quebrada e os pais desesperados.

O grito de Sirius soou do banheiro.

\- James! James, venha aqui!

O auror apressou-se, correndo para o banheiro.

\- Quê? – questionou ele.

Sirius segurava uma toalha na mão, mas os olhos encaravam em choque a pia. James seguiu seu olhar e viu vários cacos de vidro manchados de sangue, sentindo a respiração sufocar no peito com a visão.

\- Ah, Deus! – exclamou, aproximando-se da pia. Seu olhar encontrou a pinça repousando em uma pequena prateleira sob o espelho. – Ah, Deus! – gemeu ele, percebendo o que o filho devia ter feito.

\- Eu não entendo. – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. – Como isso aconteceu?

James sentiu-se enjoado e agarrou a pia, fechando os olhos com força.

\- Fui eu – admitiu. – Eu o atingi acidentalmente e ele caiu numa vitrine de vidro. – O auror balançou a cabeça, a culpa brotando dentro de si. – Ele está ferido por minha causa.

O pai olhou para o filho. _“Não é à toa que ele está jogando as coisas em mim!”_ , pensou. _“Deve estar com medo que eu vá machucá-lo novamente!”_ , virou-se para encarar o amigo.

\- Chame Dumbledore! – disse ele. – Diga a ele que precisamos de um curandeiro! Agora!

xxx

Madame Pomfrey saiu da lareira com Dumbledore, sacudindo depressa a poeira das vestes. Encontrou imediatamente a forma pálida e apavorada de Lily.

\- Ah, obrigada! Muito obrigada por vir, Poppy! – disse a ruiva. – Ficarei eternamente grata por sua ajuda – disse, abraçando a enfermeira e colega de trabalho rapidamente.

A mulher sorriu com firmeza. A verdade era que estava com um medo anormal de ir para lá. Dumbledore chegara à sua porta e pedira sua ajuda em um assunto particular. Como ainda estavam nas férias de verão e Hogwarts não estaria aberta nas próximas três semanas, Poppy ficara mais que intrigada com o que o diretor poderia querer com ela. Concordou e apenas no caminho até ali foi que Albus explicou que a estava levando ao quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix, uma sociedade secreta formada para lutar contra Voldemort, e que precisavam que ela checasse e possivelmente curasse o infame Príncipe Negro, que era, na verdade, Harry Potter, o filho mais velho de James e Lily Potter.

A enfermeira fizera muitas e muitas perguntas, às quais Dumbledore deu a mesma resposta, _“falaremos em detalhes quando estivermos no quartel-general”._

Ela não tinha certeza se queria ficar perto de um Comensal da Morte, um assassino, mesmo que tivesse apenas dezesseis anos. Mas era uma enfermeira e fizera um juramento de ajudar àqueles que precisassem de um Curandeiro. Seguiu atrás do diretor quando Lily os conduziu às escadas e por um longo corredor escuro, em direção a um quarto com dois homens parados do lado de fora.

Moody assentiu para Poppy quando se aproximaram.

\- Auror Alastor Moody – apresentou-se. – Esse é o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Não se preocupe, Madame Pomfrey, ficaremos com você o tempo inteiro. Não precisa ter medo.

Poppy sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem – disse ela com dificuldade.

Lily, que tentara ignorar a conversa, abriu a porta e conduziu os quatro para dentro. A enfermeira entrou, ofegando em voz alta com o estado do quarto. Havia madeira quebrada em todo canto. A mobília destruída pelo cômodo. Ela ouviu vozes e viu três homens ajoelhados diante de um jovem garoto, suplicando-lhe, o que o menino estava prontamente ignorando.

Os olhos de Poppy se arregalaram de choque quando olhou com mais atenção para o adolescente. Cambaleou alguns passos para frente, os olhos incrivelmente arregalados.

\- Harry? – sussurrou ela.

Todos no quarto pararam, olhando ou para Poppy ou para o jovem extremamente surpreso, que virara a cabeça ao ouvir o fraco som de seu nome e encontrara o olhar da enfermeira.

\- Ah, meu Deus… é você! Harry! – A mulher correu até ele.

James, Remus e Sirius afastaram-se imediatamente, dando espaço para que ela o alcançasse. O garoto de cabelos escuros não disse ou fez nada, simplesmente a encarou, surpreso com sua aparição.

\- Você o conhece? – perguntou Moody, a voz rouca e cheia de suspeita.

Poppy ignorou a pergunta e estendeu a mão, tocando o rosto de Harry, checando sua temperatura.

\- Você está queimando – disse ela. Seus olhos viajaram para as mãos do garoto, que apertavam as costelas. – Deixe-me ver. – Ela gentilmente tocou as mãos do adolescente, afastando-as.

Para o espanto de todos, ele deixou. O adolescente afastou as mãos, fazendo careta de dor e dando rápidos e breves suspiros, mas fez como a enfermeira pediu.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. Preciso que você se levante e deite na cama. Não consigo ver o ferimento direito com você curvado dessa forma – disse ela.

James estendeu a mão imediatamente para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

O adolescente se mexeu, movendo o braço para fora do alcance do auror, que tornou a se sentar, aturdido com a rejeição.

\- Harry…?

\- Vocês todos podem, por favor, sair? Preciso que ele relaxe e ele obviamente não consegue com tantas pessoas aqui – disse Poppy, abrindo sua bolsa médica, tirando diferentes frascos e empilhando-os sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

\- Precisamos ficar aqui para a sua proteção – disse Kingsley.

\- Não é preciso – disse a enfermeira, virando-se para encarar o auror.

\- Como é que você o conhece? – perguntou Moody novamente, recusando-se a sair até obter uma resposta.

Poppy se levantou, virando-se para encará-lo.

\- Primeiro, eu preciso curá-lo, ele já perdeu muito sangue. Quando eu terminar, responderei suas perguntas.

Moody não disse nada, mas saiu do quarto, o olho mágico girando, tomando nota de tudo mais uma vez antes de sair. Dumbledore e Kingsley o seguiram. Lily ficou onde estava.

\- Vou ficar, você pode precisar de uma mão...

\- Está tudo bem, Lily – interrompeu Poppy. – Eu consigo.

A ruiva hesitou, mas Remus pegou seu braço, guiando-a. Sirius fez o mesmo com James. Os pais hesitantes foram levados para fora do quarto pelos amigos.

Quando todos saíram e a porta fechou, Poppy ajudou Harry a se levantar e andar até a cama. O jovem caiu sobre ela, sibilando e gemendo quando suas costas pinicaram com o contato. Ele queria se virar, mas a mulher já estava trabalhando no corte em suas costelas, examinando-o antes de tratá-lo.

xxx

Mais ou menos meia hora depois Poppy desceu as escadas correndo, olhando ao redor da mansão com uma expressão perdida. Dumbledore e os demais estavam sentados na cozinha, a porta aberta, de modo que viram a enfermeira confusa procurando por eles.

\- Poppy! – Lily se levantou, chamando a atenção da outra mulher.

A enfermeira correu para ela, sua expressão inquieta e preocupada.

\- Lily, eu preciso de algumas coisas – disse ela. – Ele perdeu muito sangue, tenho alguns frascos de Poção Repositora de Sangue, mas temo que não seja o bastante. Você pode arranjar mais alguns?

\- É claro – concordou a ruiva. – Vou pegá-los imediatamente. Tenho vários em casa.

\- Eu também preciso de um pouco de Pomada Cicatrizante. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça, um olhar de raiva em seu rosto. – Os ferimentos estão horrendos! Ele me disse que o Curandeiro em Nurmengard tinha cuidado dele, mas eu duvido. O tórax está coberta de hematomas!

\- E os cortes? – perguntou Lily preocupada. – Como estão? Ele não deixou nenhum de nós nos aproximar o bastante para verificar.

\- Ele mesmo tentou tirar os cacos de vidro – disse Poppy, não parecendo nada feliz. – Mas ainda há alguns nas costas, que ele não conseguiu alcançar. – James ergueu os olhos para ela, sentindo-se horrivelmente culpado. – Não estou preocupada com eles, basta um simples _Episkey_ quando eu tirar os cacos que restam – continuou ela. – Vou lhe dar três frascos de poção antisséptica para garantir que não haja infecção. Estou mais preocupada em trazer o nível de sangue ao normal e em tratar os machucados.

\- Eu vou pegar a pomada e as poções. Volto em alguns minutos – disse Lily.

Poppy deu meia volta, dirigindo-se às escadas novamente quando James, de repente, a chamou.

\- Madame Pomfrey? – A enfermeira parou, virando-se para encará-lo. – Como você conhece Harry? – perguntou ele. Não conseguia entender como era possível que a enfermeira de Hogwarts pudesse conhecer o garoto. Ficou surpreso com o comportamento do jovem com ela também. Ele deixou-a se aproximar enquanto afastava todos os demais.

\- Você ainda nos deve uma explicação! – acrescentou Moody.

Poppy olhou para ele com uma expressão aborrecida.

\- Eu não _devo_ nada a você, auror Moody – ressaltou ela. – Meus relacionamentos são pessoais e não sou obrigada a discuti-los. – Ela olhou para James antes de se virar e fitar Lily, que ainda não fora. – Mas eu entendo que as circunstâncias pedem uma explicação – admitiu. A enfermeira virou-se para encarar o diretor. – Você se lembra que há seis meses houve um ataque à minha casa?

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça.

\- Eu me lembro – respondeu solenemente.

Poppy percorreu o cômodo com o olhar, contara a Dumbledore e a Lily o que acontecera, mas os demais não sabiam.

\- Meu marido, Paul, e eu estávamos no jardim quando Comensais da Morte nos atacaram de repente – começou Poppy. – Eles nos torturaram, nos mantiveram sob a maldição Cruciatus, tentando fazer com que levantássemos os escudos para que pudessem entrar em nossa casa. Quando resistimos, decidiram atear fogo na casa com nossos dois filhos presos lá dentro. Eles nos deixaram assistir impotentes nossa casa queimar e não podíamos fazer nada para salvar nossas aterrorizadas crianças. Ninguém tentou nos ajudar. Até mesmo nossos vizinhos miseráveis tiveram medo de ajudar, por temor aos Comensais da Morte. Mesmo quando os mascarados se foram, ninguém veio ajudar. Então, do nada, um jovem chegou e, sem hesitar um segundo, entrou correndo em nossa casa em chamas. Ele salvou Jenna e David, tirando-os da casa antes de nos soltar. Ele me perguntou o que acontecera e eu lhe contei sobre os Comensais. Ainda me lembro da raiva em seus olhos. Ele me disse para não me preocupar, que os Comensais da Morte nunca mais nos machucariam. Eu o agradeci e perguntei quem era ele, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim e disse que se chamava Harry. Nunca mais o vi, até hoje – concluiu ela.

\- Isso é ridículo! – começou Moody raivosamente. – Você realmente espera que a gente acredite nisso, aquele _garoto_ salvou duas crianças?

\- Não espero que faça nada – respondeu a mulher calmamente. – Estou apenas contando como o conheço.

\- Poppy, você viu o rosto dele claramente? – indagou Lily. – Quero dizer, era mesmo Harry? Ele não estava usando uma máscara para cobrir o rosto, estava?

\- Não, ele não estava usando máscara – respondeu ela.

\- Mas, então por que você não disse que ele parecia com James? – perguntou ela, surpresa.

Poppy olhou para James, estudando seu rosto por um momento.

\- Eu não fiz a ligação – disse ela em tom de quem se desculpa. – Eu senti que o vira antes, ele parecia familiar e lembro de tentar descobrir se ele era um ex-aluno de Hogwarts, mas não o liguei a James, ou mesmo a você – disse a Lily. – Admito que há uma semelhança, mas você realmente esperava que eu descobrisse que o estranho que salvou a vida dos meus filhos era seu filho que supostamente estava morto nos últimos quinze anos?

A ruiva não respondeu, mas entendia o que a outra estava tentando dizer. Lembrava-se de Poppy lhe contando, há seis meses sobre o garoto que a ajudara e salvara as vidas dos pequenos David e Jenna. Lembrou-se de pensar quão corajoso e maravilhoso esse jovem deveria ser para fazer algo tão valente. Sabendo agora que o menino era seu filho, fez a mulher sentir-se incrivelmente orgulhosa.

Dumbledore sorriu ao se virar para James.

\- Bem, parece que nosso Harry tem _mania de salvar as pessoas_.

Moody se levantou, batendo a mão na mesa em frustração.

\- Ora, vamos, Albus! – gritou ele. – Pense um pouco! É do assassino treinado de Voldemort que está falando! Como ele poderia salvar uma vida inocente? – questionou. – Não conseguem ver o que aquele garoto estava fazendo? Isso foi uma armadilha! – gritou, apontando o dedo para Poppy. – Foi planejado. Ele enviou os Comensais da Morte para machucar a família e então apareceu para _salvá-los_. Foi uma farsa!

\- Cale a boca, Alastor! – gritou Lily, sem aguentar mais. – Apenas cale a boca! Você não sabe o que está falando!

\- Eu sei exatamente do que estou falando! – sibilou Moody. – São vocês que não conseguem ver a verdade, laços de sangue e relacionamentos estão cegando vocês. – acusou. – Pense, por que ele salvaria alguém quando seus próprios homens, os Comensais da Morte, foram enviados para destruí-los? Ele não estaria lutando contra o próprio lado, estaria?

\- Então, explique porque ele armaria uma farsa? – perguntou Remus. – Por que ter todo esse trabalho? O que ganharia com isso?

Moody encarou o lobisomem.

\- Isso! – exclamou ele. – Essa confiança que agora ele ganhou através de Madame Pomfrey!

\- Ah, vamos lá! – exclamou Sirius. – Você quer dizer que Harry sabia que seria capturado seis meses depois e que seria Poppy Pomfrey quem viria cuidar dele, então tinha que ganhar sua confiança fingindo salvar ela e sua família? Está mesmo sugerindo isso?

Moody não disse nada de imediato. Ele soltou um gemido de aborrecimento.

\- Não há como saber como a mente do inimigo funciona. Parece exagero...

\- Porque _é_ exagero – interrompeu Remus.

\- Há uma diferença em ser paranoico e em ser completamente insano! – ressaltou Sirius.

\- Senhores – interpôs-se Dumbledore antes que Moody pudesse responder. – Não fará bem algum discutir entre nós. O fato é que Harry mostrou grande compaixão para com outrem. Ele arriscou _sua_ vida para salvar as vidas de duas crianças. Isso é motivo suficiente para lutarmos por ele.

Alastor não abriu a boca e afastou-se da mesa, mancando para fora da sala. Sua saída fez os demais se calarem. Lily virou-se, dirigindo-se à lareira e pegando um punhado de pó de flu. Precisava ir pegar as coisas necessárias para curar seu filho.

xxx

Poppy entrou no quarto, carregando os frascos e o tubo de pomada que Lily trouxera de Godric’s Hollow. Viu Harry sentando na cama, encarando a janela aberta.

\- Espero que não esteja pensando em pular – comentou ela.

Ele sorriu, baixando a cabeça.

\- Não, já tentei isso – respondeu.

Poppy lançou-lhe um olhar severo, um que normalmente dava aos alunos de Hogwarts que se machucavam por causa de uma brincadeira ou desafio bobo. Aproximou-se dele e colocou as poções e a pomada sobre a cama.

\- Aqui, tome três dessas. – Ela lhe entregou as poções.

Harry pegou os frascos, mas não os bebeu imediatamente. Abriu um de cada vez, cheirando-os primeiro, antes de permitir que uma gota tocasse sua língua.

\- Sabe, se eu fosse te matar, não me importaria em tratar de você – disse Poppy. – Não teria o trabalho de te consertar apenas para envenená-lo.

Harry sorriu travesso para ela.

\- Não é de você que estou desconfiado – respondeu ele, bebendo a terceira e última poção.

\- Ah. – A enfermeira sorriu, checando os níveis de sangue do garoto com um aceno complicado de varinha. – Entendo, é dos membros da Ordem que você desconfia...

\- Surpreendente, eu sei – zombou Harry. – Quem duvidaria das intenções do inimigo?

Poppy arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. Ela gesticulou para a camisa dele e Harry a desabotoou, tirando-a. A mulher aproximou-se para examinar suas costas.

\- Bem, a confiança deve ser recíproca – divagou ela ao correr os dedos pelas costas do adolescente, observando os cortes que ainda continham cacos de vidro. – Fui questionada sobre como te conhecia e lhes disse que você foi o garoto que salvou a vida dos meus filhos. O auror Moody elaborou uma grande teoria sobre porque você fez isso.

\- Foi? – indagou Harry.

\- Ele parece pensar que você planejou tudo isso, o ataque, os Comensais da Morte, o fogo, tudo para que pudesse desempenhar o papel de “herói” e ganhar minha confiança – explicou Poppy, balançando a cabeça com o simples pensamento.

Harry se afastou dela de repente, virando-se para encará-la.

\- Você acha que foi uma farsa? – perguntou em voz baixa, os olhos verdes procurando o rosto da mulher. Ele desviou o olhar, claramente zangado, sacudindo a cabeça. – Quer saber de uma coisa? Pense o que quiser! – disse, pegando a camisa para colocá-la novamente.

Poppy estendeu a mão, detendo-o, afastando a camisa de seu alcance.

\- Sabe no que eu acredito? – perguntou ela. – Acredito que você salvou a vida dos meus filhos arriscando a sua. Eu só te disse o que o auror Moody falou para mostrar que ele não confia em você. – Ela olhou fundo em seus olhos. – Mas eu confio. Eu confio em você porque me ajudou quando não tinha de fazê-lo, e por isso eu sempre vou te ajudar.

Harry nada disse, mas sua expressão suavizou. Poppy puxou seu braço, impulsionando-o a se virar para que pudesse terminar de examiná-lo.

\- O.K., ainda há alguns cortes com vidros, então vou te dar uma poção anestésica. Isso vai fazer com que seja um pouco mais suportável.

\- Não se preocupe – argumentou Harry. – Odeio poções anestésicas. Elas fazem minha boca ficar encrespada por horas. Apenas faça, eu consegui antes, conseguirei agora.

Poppy não parecia muito satisfeita.

\- Não me importo com o que faz com sua boca. Você vai tomar a poção anestésica. – Ela empurrou o frasco sob o nariz do garoto. – Não consigo acreditar que se causou tanto sofrimento – disse ela, tirando um par de pinças da bolsa.

Harry sacudiu os ombros, olhando com desgosto para a poção.

\- Eu descobri que estava sozinho, melhor eu mesmo fazer alguma coisa com a dor e o desconforto.

Poppy parou, encarando o rapaz.

\- Você não está sozinho, Harry – disse ela. – Seus pais estão aqui. Não confie em mais ninguém, mas sempre pode confiar em seus pais para ajudá-lo.

O jovem não disse nada. Encarou o frasco da poção anestésica por mais um instante antes de abri-la e tomá-la em um gole. Olhou de volta para a enfermeira, os olhos já ficando vidrados sob o efeito da poção.

A mulher não falou nada e voltou a atenção para os cacos de vidro entalhados na carne de Harry. Ela segurou um e puxou.

xxx

Poppy puxou o último caco das costas do garoto antes de lançar um “Episkey” para fechar o corte. Pousou a pinça ensanguentada e examinou suas costas novamente, certificando-se de ter fechado todos os cortes corretamente. Deu um tapinha em seu ombro, sorrindo para ele.

\- Pronto – disse ela.

Harry se deitou, apoiando as costas na cama e fechando os olhos de alívio quando nenhuma dor aguda o atingiu. Poppy começou o mesmo processo em seu tórax. Ela já tratara os cortes profundos em suas costelas, a razão pela qual estava sangrando tanto, mas deu-lhe outra olhada, apenas para o caso de ter deixado passar alguma coisa.

\- Tudo bem, hora da pomada agora – disse ela, abrindo o frasco.

Ela começou a cobrir seu tórax machucado com uma substância espessa e cremosa.

\- Deus, isso fede! – reclamou Harry. – Quanto tempo tenho que deixar isso em mim?

\- Pelo menos uma hora – respondeu Poppy. – Depois pode tomar um banho.

O jovem tornou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, ficando em silêncio.

A enfermeira terminou de aplicar a pomada nas costelas e no peito de Harry. Até os pulsos precisavam de um leve revestimento, já que as algemas de metal que enfrentara em Nurmengard tinham cortado e machucado seriamente sua pele.

Terminado, Poppy recuou, razoavelmente satisfeita com o trabalho. Empilhou inúmeros frascos sobre a mesa de cabeceira, a única peça da mobília, além da cama, que não foi destruída.

\- Tem que tomar essas a cada quatro ou seis – instruiu, pegando os frascos de poção para dor. – E tome essas uma vez por dia, nos próximos três dias. Vai evitar que os cortes infeccionem. – Ela pegou a Poção Repositora de Sangue em seguida. – Mais uma hoje e uma amanhã, será suficiente.

Harry a observou, divertindo-se com seu tom severo, mas prestando atenção às palavras. Era uma estranha combinação.

\- Posso te pedir mais uma coisa? – perguntou ele.

\- É claro – respondeu a enfermeira.

\- Será que poderia conseguir algumas roupas limpas? – perguntou Harry. – Estou com essas há quase cinco dias.

Poppy sorriu.

\- Eu estava me perguntando que cheiro era esse – provocou ela.

\- É a sua pomada – defendeu-se ele.

Poppy riu.

\- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Ela caminhou até a porta, saindo por ela.

Harry ficou de pé, caminhando até o banheiro. Tirou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro, ligando-o no mais quente que conseguia suportar. Deixou a água correr por ele, deslizando sobre a espessa pomada e levando-a para longe de seu corpo. O fluxo de água batia em seus ombros, tirando a tensão de seus músculos doloridos. Por longos minutos, ficou sob o poderoso jato d’água, deixando-a correr por seu corpo.

Caminhou de volta para o quarto, uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Ficou aliviado em ver uma simples camiseta azul e um jeans escuro sobre a cama. Poppy não estava no cômodo. O adolescente pegou as roupas e voltou ao banheiro para se trocar.

Entrou facilmente nelas, escolhendo ignorar a quem poderiam pertencer. Não ia pensar nisso. Passou a mão pelo espelho embaçado e viu o próprio rosto olhando de volta.

Olhou para a pinça ainda sobre a prateleira. Pegou-a, estudando-a com seus intensos olhos verdes. Colocou-a sobre a pia, lavando as manchas de sangue. Segurou-a na mão por um momento, antes de fechar os olhos, um profundo suspiro lhe escapando. A pinça transformou-se de novo na pena antes de assumir uma nova forma. Harry abriu os olhos e encarou a faca afiada em sua palma. Segurou-a pelo cabo, levantando-a para examiná-la. Encarou a arma por um longo momento antes de colocá-la no bolso de trás e sair do banheiro.

**N/T:** Em breve teremos notícias e participação da turma jovem rs :)  Damien, Ginny, Hermione e Ron logo aparecerão ^^Ah, e os gêmeos haha

 


	17. Loyalties

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

James desceu cuidadosamente as escadas, tomando cuidado para não colidir com nada no corredor escuro. Em sua casa, podia andar no escuro e saber onde estava indo, mas no quartel-general a história era diferente. Viu uma fresta de luz escapar pela brecha na porta da cozinha e correu até ela. Abriu a porta e encontrou a esposa sentada à mesa com uma caneca fumegante à sua frente. Lily sorriu cansada para o marido.

\- Bom dia – disse ela calmamente.

James entrou, fechando a porta com calma ao passar.

\- Bom dia – cumprimentou em resposta. Andou até ela e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, esfregando o polegar em sua bochecha. – Também não conseguiu dormir, hã?

Lily apenas suspirou, estendendo o braço para tocar as mãos do marido.

\- Não – respondeu ela.

James afastou as mãos e sentou-se ao lado dela. Estava da mesma forma. Passara a noite acordado na cama, escarando o teto. Tinha visto a esposa se levantando e saindo do quarto, mas presumira que estivesse indo ao banheiro. Só depois de ela sumir por cerca de meia hora ele se levantou e foi procurá-la.

\- Harry ainda está dormindo? – questionou Lily, sabendo que o esposo, assim como ela, devia ter verificado o quarto dele ao descer.

James assentiu.

\- Sim, ele está dormindo – respondeu ele. – Dei uma olhada nele. Fiquei perto da porta dessa vez, caso o assustasse novamente.

A expressão de Lily escureceu e ela desviou o olhar, fixando-se na mesa de madeira escovada.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que nosso reencontro seria assim – disse ela com tristeza. – Ele estava tão furioso – sussurrou, balançando a cabeça.

James assentiu, a culpa ainda o assolando.

\- Com razão – disse ele. – Estava machucado e eu nem sabia disso. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tirando os óculos para esfregar os olhos. – Eu devia ter ido vê-lo. Essa devia ter sido a primeira coisa a fazer quando o trouxe para cá.

A ruiva não disse nada de imediato. A verdade era que também estava aborrecida com o esposo. Ele devia ter checado os machucados de Harry, já que foi ele quem o jogou do outro lado da rua numa vitrine de vidro. Se fez por querer ou não, não era relevante.

\- Você acha que Dumbledore vai conseguir convencer o Ministro? – Lily fez a pergunta que era responsável por sua falta de sono.

James levou um tempo para responder.

\- Eu não sei – respondeu ele com sinceridade. – Espero que sim, Dumbledore pode ser muito persuasivo – acrescentou.

Lily olhou para ele, os olhos verdes cheios de apreensão.

\- E se ele não conseguir? – perguntou com um sussurro. – E se o Ministro insistir em prender Harry novamente? O que fazemos?

James se perguntara a mesma coisa. Estivera pensando sobre esse cenário desde que Dumbledore lhe disse que ia falar com Fudge e convencê-lo a deixar o garoto no quartel-general da Ordem.

\- Então pegamos Harry e fugimos – respondeu ele.

\- Para onde? – indagou a ruiva, sem se opor à sugestão. – Para onde vamos?

\- Qualquer lugar – respondeu o auror. – Sairemos do país, nos esconderemos no mundo trouxa se necessário. – James encontrou os olhos preocupados da esposa. – Não vou perdê-lo de novo, Lily. Nem para meu inimigo, nem para o meu pessoal.

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Estava esperando você dizer algo assim – disse ela aliviada. – Não posso te dizer como eu ficaria magoada se você abrisse mão.

O auror sorriu cansado.

\- Eu nunca abriria mão – assegurou-lhe. – Essa palavra não está em meu dicionário – brincou.

\- Tecnicamente são duas palavras – apontou Lily.

\- Sabe o que quero dizer – disse James com uma pequena risada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas sentados à mesa, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos sobre o que o futuro traria.

\- Madame Pomfrey disse mais alguma coisa sobre Harry antes de sair? – perguntou James.

\- Não, ela só falou quais poções deixou para ele, e pediu que nos certificarmos que ele as tome – respondeu a ruiva. – Ela disse que se houvesse algum problema podíamos ir buscá-la.

\- É claro. – James suspirou. – Ela não é um membro da Ordem. Não por vir sozinha.

\- Eu vou buscá-la se for preciso – disse Lily. – Não será necessário, quero dizer, vamos tomar conta dele, garantindo que se recupere direito e que não haja mais problemas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se nervoso com o mero pensamento de encarar o filho novamente. Como podia, depois de causar-lhe tanta dor e desconforto? Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Lily colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre a dele.

\- Não se preocupe, James. Apenas peça desculpas a Harry. Você não queria machucá-lo. Tenho certeza que assim que se acalmar ele entenderá.

\- Espero que sim – murmurou ele.

Ambos, marido e mulher, continuaram a conversar nas horas que se seguiram. Pouco antes das oito da manhã dois altos estalos ecoaram na casa silenciosa. James e Lily viram quando a porta se abriu e Arthur e Molly Weasley entraram na cozinha.

\- Ah! Não estava esperando vê-los de pé. – A mulher sorriu ao ver os Potters.

\- Molly, Arthur – cumprimentou-lhes Lily, surpresa. – Vocês vieram mais cedo – comentou. Sua testa franziu de repente. – O que Damien fez?

Molly sorriu ao caminhar até ela.

\- Nada – garantiu. – Ele está bem, comportando-se muito bem.

\- Bom. – Lily sorriu. – Obrigada novamente, Molly, por deixá-lo ficar na Toca.

Ela e James não poderiam ficar no quartel-general tomando conta de Harry se Damien estivesse em casa sozinho.

\- Não é incômodo algum. – Molly acenou com a mão. – Ele está se divertindo, passou todo o dia de ontem caçando gnomos no quintal com os garotos. – Molly sorriu. – Ficou cansado. Está dormindo no quarto de Ron, eu os chequei antes de sair.

\- Então, por que estão aqui tão cedo? – perguntou James.

Molly apressou-se até o fogão.

\- Recebemos uma mensagem de Dumbledore – respondeu ela.

\- Uma reunião de emergência – explicou Arthur.

James e Lily trocaram olhares nervosos.

\- Sério? O que ele disse? – perguntou o auror, levantando-se da cadeira.

\- Apenas para virmos para cá o mais rápido possível – respondeu Arthur. – Bill ainda estava na cama, mas murmurou que viria depois, então partimos.

\- Tenho certeza que ele chegará a tempo – disse Molly. – Lily, James, vocês tomaram café da manhã? – perguntou.

\- Não, apenas um pouco de chá – respondeu o auror.

\- Aqui, vou ajudar. – Lily correu para ajudar Molly, que começou a empilhar ovos e pão sobre a bancada.

\- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou Arthur gentilmente a James. Ele era pai também e só podia imaginar o desgosto que o outro estava enfrentando.

\- Bem, eu acho – disse o auror. Ele olhou ao redor, para Lily e Molly, antes de encontrar os olhos do companheiro. – Dumbledore parecia satisfeito? – perguntou. Sabia que o Diretor devia ter falado com o Ministro, foi por isso que convocara uma reunião, para contar o resultado à Ordem.

\- Não mais que o normal – respondeu Arthur.

James ficou em silêncio, sentindo o coração acelerar de repente. Rezou para Dumbledore trazer boas notícias consigo.

xxx

Por volta de oito e meia da manhã todos os membros da Ordem estavam na sede, tinham recebido a mensagem. James e Lily estavam entre eles, incrivelmente nervosos e ansiosos. Os olhos fixos na porta, esperando Dumbledore chegar e comunicar a notícia que determinaria o futuro de seu filho.

Sirius acordara logo após Molly e Arthur chegarem. Sentou-se com o casal de amigos, os olhos turvos e cansados. Tentara conversar com James, oferecer palavras de conforto, mas o amigo estava nervoso demais para escutá-lo. No fim, apenas sentou em silêncio ao lado deles, esperando a chegada de Dumbledore também.

O diretor apareceu quase de repente. Entrou, fechando a porta ao passar, e chamando a atenção de todos. Os Potter se sentaram, os olhares fixos no bruxo de cabelos brancos e sua expressão, tentando perceber se a tentativa com o Ministro foi um sucesso ou não.

Dumbledore caminhou ao seu lugar de sempre, em frente aos membros da Ordem e inclinou a cabeça em respeito.

\- Bom dia e obrigado por terem vindo em tão pouco tempo. – Seus olhos azuis examinaram o cômodo e pousaram em James e Lily. O bruxo sorriu para eles. – Tenho uma boa notícia. O Ministro concordou que Harry fique aqui, na sede.

O alívio quase afogou o casal. Eles tinham entrelaçado as mãos e o aperto aumentou com as palavras de Dumbledore. Os dois fecharam os olhos em um silencioso agradecimento. Trocaram um rápido sorriso entre si antes de se focarem no diretor novamente.

\- Eu enviei uma mensagem a Cornelius ontem à noite, explicando que Harry estava comigo – continuou o bruxo. – Ele pediu para conversarmos essa manhã e me convidou à sua casa, para que pudéssemos discutir a questão em particular – explicou. – Após muito debate, o Ministro concordou que o melhor rumo era mantê-lo escondido no quartel-general. Eu salientei que se Voldemort pôde planejar um resgate no Ministério da Magia, então nenhuma prisão seria segura para ele. A sede é um dos poucos locais que Voldemort jamais poderia tocar.

O cômodo estava em silêncio, a atenção de todos fixa unicamente no líder.

\- E que explicação o Ministro dará sobre o desaparecimento de Harry? – indagou McGonagall.

Dumbledore sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para ela.

\- Foi precisamente isso que eu e Cornelius levamos mais tempo para decidir – respondeu o bruxo. – Depois de muito debate, o Ministro tomou meu conselho e dará uma declaração pública essa manhã anunciando que o Príncipe Negro foi transferido para uma prisão de segurança máxima em um local não revelado. Será reportado que o garoto não enfrentará julgamento, já que sua tentativa de fuga anula qualquer direito que tenha a um justo julgamento. Ele cumprirá prisão perpétua em uma prisão de segurança máxima. Devido à tentativa de resgate por Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte, é ordem do Ministério manter a localização do Príncipe Negro altamente confidencial.

\- Em outras palavras, você vai mentir – disse Moody, sua voz mais ríspida que o normal.

Dumbledore encontrou o olhar divergente do amigo e o brilho em seus olhos se apagou um pouco.

\- É preciso distorcer a verdade, Alastor, pelo bem maior.

Moody bufou, mas não disse nada.

\- Então o mundo pensa que o Príncipe Negro está preso, cumprindo prisão perpétua em algum lugar – confirmou Tonks. – Mas o que vamos realmente fazer com ele? Quero dizer, ele não pode ficar trancado na sede para sempre.

James e Lily inclinaram-se para frente, também curiosos sobre o que Dumbledore planejara.

\- Por enquanto, é suficiente que fique no quartel-general – disse o bruxo. – Cornelius não deixará que fique aqui para sempre. Ele só permitiu que eu o mantivesse aqui quando lhe assegurei que posso fazê-lo se converter para nosso lado.

Uma onda de murmúrios indignados percorreu o cômodo.

\- Albus, você não fez isso! – sobressaltou-se Minerva.

\- Como pode fazer tal afirmação? Não o viu ontem? – questionou Kingsley.

\- Você não sabe se ele pode ser convertido! – disse Sturgis.

\- É difícil, eu admito – concordou Dumbledore, – mas não é impossível.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio, mas ninguém parecia convencido.

\- Como você se propõe a convertê-lo? – perguntou Snape ceticamente. – O que planeja fazer?

Dumbledore sorriu.

\- Bem, para começar – disse ele –, acho que deveríamos chamá-lo para tomar café.

xxx

Houve uma batida na porta antes de ela abrir, Sturgis e Kingsley entraram no quarto, varinhas em punho e prontos. Examinaram o cômodo, ainda repleto de móveis quebrados, e encontraram o garoto de cabelos escuros próximo à janela, recostado no parapeito. Harry ergueu os olhos quando os dois homens entrarem, mas não saiu do canto.

Nos instantes seguintes, ninguém falou. Os aurores estudavam o rapaz com a mesma intensidade que ele os analisava. Kingsley foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Dumbledore gostaria de vê-lo – disse ele em sua voz calma habitual.

Harry estreitou os olhos para ele.

\- Ele pode gostar do que quiser. Não vou a lugar algum – disse friamente. – Se ele quer me ver, pode vir até mim.

Sturgis foi rápido em aponta a varinha para o jovem de dezesseis anos.

\- Seria melhor você manter a ironia para si! – gritou para ele. – Venha conosco! – ordenou.

\- Ou então? – perguntou o adolescente calmamente.

Sturgis deu um passo na direção dele, a varinha apontada para o peito do garoto.

\- Ou então se arrependerá!

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Tem que trabalhar sua voz ameaçadora. Não é nada convincente.

\- Eu vou te dar o convincente! – sibilou Sturgis, indo em sua direção.

\- Podmore – advertiu Kingsley, estendendo a mão para impedi-lo de chegar mais perto.

Harry o observou, os penetrantes olhos verdes fixos em Sturgis, desafiando-o a se aproximar.

\- Vamos, Harry – disse Kingsley, sua voz ainda calma e relaxada. – Dumbledore está esperando você.

Harry olhou para o moreno, julgando-o silenciosamente antes de se endireitar e caminhar até eles. Os aurores o guiaram para fora do quarto e escada abaixo. Levaram-no para a cozinha, onde Dumbledore e alguns dos membros da Ordem esperavam por ele.

Assim que o jovem entrou, a primeira pessoa que viu foi o diretor, sentado à cabeceira da mesa. Ao lado do fogão estava a ruiva Molly Weasley e Nymphadora Tonks, de cabelos azuis. Na única janela estava Olho-Tonto Moody, encarando-o com os dois olhos. Ao seu lado estava Arthur Weasley. À esquerda do adolescente havia outra porta, entreaberta, de modo que podia ouvir as vozes dos demais membros da Ordem na sala de estar. Sentados à mesa com Dumbledore estavam Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall e James e Lily Potter.

O olhar de Harry se demorou um ou dois segundos em James, antes de encontrar os olhos azuis de Albus Dumbledore, encarando-o. Kingsley e Sturgis continuaram ao lado do jovem, que parou na soleira da porta, sem disposição para adentrar mais o cômodo.

Dumbledore sorriu para ele, inclinando a cabeça em cumprimento.

\- Bom dia, Harry – disse agradavelmente. – Espero que tenha tido uma noite sossegada.

O adolescente não respondeu, mas sua expressão ficou sombria.

\- Eu fui informado sobre seus ferimentos. Acredito que Madame Pomfrey deu o melhor de si para ajudá-lo – continuou Dumbledore.

Novamente, Harry não respondeu.

\- Por favor, sente-se. – Dumbledore gesticulou para uma cadeira.

Os olhos do garoto correram para o assento ofertado, antes de encontrar o olhar do diretor novamente.

\- Acho melhor não – respondeu, de forma calma, mas fria.

James sentiu uma estranha sensação lhe percorrer com a voz do garoto. Tão parecida com a do seu outro filho, ainda assim tão cruel e rude, que jamais poderia imaginar Damien falando assim.

\- Posso entender como deve estar se sentindo, Harry – disse Dumbledore gentilmente. – Você passou por muita coisa na última semana e entendo que esteja apreensivo conosco. – O bruxo ergueu a mão para indicar as pessoas ao redor. – Mas ninguém aqui quer te fazer mal, Harry.

O jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha, fechando a cara.

\- Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – indagou.

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não totalmente, não, mas eu estou dizendo a verdade. – Ele gesticulou para a cadeira novamente. – Por favor, sente-se. Deve estar com fome, coma alguma coisa.

\- Não estou com fome – rebateu Harry, seus ardentes olhos verdes encararam Dumbledore com força. – Prefiro morrer de fome a sentar à mesa com os inimigos.

James sentiu um nó no estômago com as palavras. O garoto estava incluindo ele e Lily na última afirmação.

\- Você não é nosso inimigo – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

\- Talvez – disse Harry –, mas vocês são meus inimigos.

Dumbledore parou, os olhos azuis demonstrando a tristeza com as palavras do adolescente. O bruxo escondeu o desapontamento, sorrindo agradavelmente.

\- Como tempo, verá que eu não sou seu inimigo – disse ele.

\- E isso vai ser antes ou depois de me entregar ao Ministério para ser destruído? – indagou o adolescente.

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe, Harry. O Ministério não virá atrás de você. Eu falei com o Ministro e ele concordou em deixar você ficar aqui.

Harry ficou surpreso, encarando o bruxo, primeiro com descrença e depois com desconfiança.

\- Por quê? – questionou.

\- O Ministro concordou em lhe dar uma segunda chance. Uma chance para decidir por si mesmo onde está sua lealdade.

A expressão no rosto de Harry mudou e ele olhou zangado para Dumbledore.

\- Eu já decidi há muito tempo onde minha lealdade está! – rosnou. – Não pode me corromper!

\- Harry...

\- Não vai funcionar! – interrompeu o garoto. – Não vou dar as costas ao meu pai, nem que custe minha liberdade ou até mesmo minha vida!

James sentiu alguns olhos se voltarem para ele com as palavras de Harry. Não pôde deixar de encarar o filho, que estava chamando seu inimigo de... pai.

\- Está tão cego por ele – falou James, chamando a atenção do adolescente. – Como não consegue perceber o que ele está fazendo? Ele te deixou tão confuso que está disposto a se sacrificar por ele.

\- Sacrifício é uma palavra muito forte – respondeu. – Só estou fazendo o que qualquer filho faria para proteger o pai.

\- É o contrário, Harry – falou James. – Um pai protege o filho.

\- Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry, suas palavras tranquilas, mas ferozes.

James não disse nada, mas continuou a encarar o filho, o coração se despedaçando com a visão de quão dedicado Harry era a um monstro como Voldemort.

O garoto voltou a atenção para Dumbledore novamente.

\- Pode voltar ao Ministério e dizer a eles que o acordo está encerrado – disse ele com um olhar furioso. – Não vou contar nada a vocês ou a eles. Se isso me coloca atrás das grades, que seja.

O jovem se virou, ignorando os dois aurores atrás dele, e fez menção de sair. Um simples gesto de Dumbledore fez Kingsley e Sturgis estenderem os braços, bloqueando o caminho dele.

\- Harry.

O adolescente se virou, tornando a encarar o diretor.

\- Você não vai voltar para trás das grades – disse com confiança. – Sei que não acredita em mim, mas estou tentando ajudá-lo. Até que eu consiga, você ficará aqui, onde estará seguro.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

\- Eu nem ao menos sei onde fica “aqui”.

Dumbledore subitamente tornou a sorrir, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- É claro que deve estar muito confuso. Minhas sinceras desculpas, Harry – disse o bruxo, tornando a inclinar a cabeça. – Você se encontra no quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix.

O jovem parecia surpreso, fosse pela revelação de onde estava ou por Dumbledore lhe contar sobre o quartel-general. Os membros da Ordem estavam em choque também, olhando incrédulos para o diretor por revelar a sede ao Príncipe Negro. Moody encarava o bruxo abertamente, mais do que furioso com ele.

\- Ficará aqui – continuou, ignorando a reação ao seu redor. – Por enquanto, de qualquer forma. Agora, já que vai ficar um tempo considerável aqui, deve saber das regras – continuou alegremente. – A Ordem se reúne aqui para as reuniões. Durante esse tempo, gostaria que ficasse no quarto reservado para você. – O adolescente travou o maxilar e fechou as mãos em punhos, mas ficou calado. – Os escudos são postos de forma que apenas membros da Ordem podem entrar e sair à vontade. Se alguém que não seja membro tentar entrar ou sair, será impedido, então, por favor, não desperdice energia tentando fugir – disse, em um tom que sugeria estar mais preocupado com a saúde do garoto do que com qualquer outra coisa. – Não preciso dizer que qualquer tipo de violência não será tolerada.

O adolescente se virou para sair, escolhendo não aceitar nada que o velho bruxo dissera. Foi impedido novamente.

\- Uma última coisa, Harry.

O garoto se virou ao som da voz do diretor, encarando-o com ódio. O bruxo se levantou, os olhos fixos no jovem de cabelos escuros, repentinamente sério.

\- Nenhuma arma é permitida no quartel-general – disse ele. – Então, por favor, me entregue essa faca.

Harry endureceu, seu olhar ainda em Dumbledore, olhos verdes ferozes travados com calmos olhos azuis. Os membros da Ordem de repente ficaram tensos, todos os olhos sobre o garoto, que não movera um músculo com as palavras do bruxo. Moody e Tonks se aproximaram da mesa, varinhas em punho. Kingsley e Sturgis se aproximaram do jovem, varinhas apontadas para ele. Arthur estavam bem atrás de Alastor. Até James, Lily, Sirius e Remus pegaram as varinhas instintivamente. Todos os membros da Ordem estavam com as varinhas em punho, o alvo em pé diante deles.

Harry observou cada um deles antes de olhar para a porta que levava à sala de estar. Quantos membros da Ordem poderiam estar naquele cômodo? Quantas varinhas teria de enfrentar? Sabia que estava em terrível desvantagem. Tornou a olhar para Dumbledore, que ainda o encarava com uma expressão calma.

\- Por favor, Harry – disse o bruxo, gesticulando para a mesa. – Seria melhor nos entregar do que tomarmos de você – disse ele, sua calma ainda presente, contrariando a ferocidade de suas palavras ameaçadoras.

Sem tirar os olhos de Dumbledore, o jovem levou lentamente a mão ao bolso traseiro e tirou a faca transfigurada. Ergueu-a para mostrar ao bruxo, percebendo as expressões chocadas, e até mesmo temerosas dos outros ao encarar a arma. O adolescente a jogou sobre a mesa.

\- Obrigado, Harry – disse o diretor. Acenou a mão para a faca e ela imediatamente retornou à sua forma original, uma velha pena.

Um momento no qual ninguém disse ou fez nada, e então, de repente, Dumbledore juntou as mãos e bateu palmas ruidosamente. Uma onda de magia explodiu dele e varreu o cômodo antes de explodir por toda a casa. A força dela fez o garoto cambalear para trás. Imediatamente, sentiu algo muito errado ao seu redor.

Dumbledore sorriu, ajustando as vestes ao se dirigir a Harry.

\- Sei que é difícil para você acreditar em mim quando digo que está seguro aqui – disse ele. – E mesmo que eu queira fazê-lo ver o erro de seu julgamento, não posso permitir que carregue uma arma dentro do quartel-general. Assim, para desencorajá-lo a criar outra arma, coloquei uma trava de magia na sede: nenhuma magia pode ser realizada aqui, sem varinha ou de qualquer outra forma.

Ao ver a expressão de choque e ultraje do adolescente à sua frente, Dumbledore explicou em uma voz apaziguadora.

\- É apenas temporário, só até que entenda que não há necessidade de carregar uma arma. Até lá, acho que todos nós temos que fazer as coisas à moda trouxa – riu-se ele.

Harry não abriu a boca. Encarou Dumbledore, deu as costas, ignorou os dois aurores e passou por eles, atravessando a porta e subindo as escadas, batendo a porta de seu quarto com uma força brutal.

xxx

\- Por que disse a ele que aqui era o quartel-general? – perguntou McGonagall.

\- Ele perguntou onde estava – respondeu Dumbledore com simplicidade.

\- Você podia ter dito que era a casa de Sirius!

\- Sim, podia, mas decidi ser totalmente honesto com ele, Minerva – disse o diretor, bebericando o chá. – Afinal, se queremos conquistá-lo, temos que mostrar um pouco de confiança nele.

\- Confiança? – vociferou Moody. – Confiança? Albus, você tem noção de quem estamos falando?

\- Estou perfeitamente ciente – respondeu Dumbledore educadamente.

\- Então sabe que ele não é confiável! – gritou Moody. – Ele estava com uma arma, pelo amor de Merlin! Como pode falar em confiar nele!

\- Ele tinha uma arma, mas nunca a usou – apontou Dumbledore calmamente. – Estava com ela para se defender, o que é compreensível já que acha que está com inimigos. Há diferença entre guardar uma arma para atacar alguém ou simplesmente para se defender.

\- Como você pode saber quais eram as intenções dele? – perguntou Sturgis.

\- Se ele fosse atacar, teria feito quando você e Kingsley foram ao quarto dele – disse o bruxo.

\- Não posso acreditar – sussurrou Tonks, esquecendo os ovos mexidos e as torradas à sua frente. – Ele transformou uma pena em uma faca sem varinha. Isso é... isso é...

\- Transfiguração Excepcional – concluiu McGonagall por ela, concordando com a cabeça. – Sim, Nymphadora, todos concordamos – disse ela, um tanto a contragosto.

Tonks parecia aborrecida, como sempre ficava quando alguém usava seu primeiro nome, mas já que foi McGonagall, a auror não a corrigiu.

\- O que acontece agora? – indagou Remus.

Dumbledore pousou a xícara, parecendo um tanto sério.

\- Ele é mais leal a Voldemort do que pensei – admitiu. – Temos que fazê-lo ver a verdade, ele tem que ver o que Voldemort está fazendo ao mundo e então vai querer impedi-lo também.

\- O que te faz acreditar que ele não concorda com o monstro do pai dele? – questionou Moody furioso.

\- Se Harry concordasse com Voldemort, não teria salvado os filhos de Poppy após os Comensais os atacarem – disse Dumbledore. – O fato de ele ter arriscado a própria vida para salvar a de duas crianças e de tê-lo feito apesar de saber que seu próprio pessoal os atacara, prova que não concorda com tudo que Voldemort faz. – O bruxo olhou em volta da mesa. – Todos nós temos que mostrar a ele qual é o caminho certo, e ele aceitará. É ele o destinado a destruir o Lorde das Trevas, e ele vai tomar parte em seu destino mais cedo ou mais tarde.

James ergueu os olhos para o diretor, ignorando completamente o prato de comida à sua frente.

\- Quanto tempo temos? – perguntou. – Quanto tempo Fudge deu para convertê-lo?

Dumbledore parou por um momento, antes de encará-lo.

\- O Ministro pode ser convencido a prorrogar o prazo – disse o bruxo depressa. – Assim que ele ver que Harry está tentando se encaixar, quando ver que ele não é uma ameaça, ele...

\- Quanto tempo temos? – perguntou James novamente.

Dumbledore suspirou.

\- Cinco, talvez seis meses.

James fechou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça em derrota.

\- Cinco, seis meses, não são nada! – disse ele, sentido a raiva crescer dentro de si. – Harry esteve com Voldemort nos últimos quinze anos, sofrendo lavagem cerebral daquele maldito! – disparou. – Como diabos podemos fazê-lo mudar em cinco meses? Quinze anos de danos corrigidos em cinco meses?

\- Eu sei que não é fácil – começou Dumbledore. – Mas, como eu disse, não é impossível...

\- Não, é impossível! – interrompeu James. – Você não o viu agora? Está disposto a sacrificar a liberdade, a vida, por aquele maldito, e você espera que ele mude em cinco, seis meses? – O auror sacudiu a cabeça com raiva. – Não é o bastante, precisamos de mais tempo!

\- James, não é assim – disse Dumbledore, tentado fazer o homem emocionado se acalmar. – Em cinco meses, quando Fudge ver que Harry não fez nada, não machucou ninguém nem tentou escapar, ele verá o progresso. Nos dará mais tempo para trazê-lo completamente de volta para o lado da luz – assegurou-lhe. – Harry voltará para nós. Após quinze anos ele finalmente se reencontrou com os pais, com a família. – O bruxo sorriu para ele e Lily. – Tenho completa confiança em vocês. Quando mostrarem a ele seu lugar na família, ele não vai querer ir embora, nem mesmo para Voldemort.

xxx

A mesa de carvalho retangular estava repleta de diversos jornais, todos do dia, espalhados por toda sua extensão. Homens em vestes negras amontoavam-se ao redor dela, examinando-os, lendo-os, procurando por informações ocultas, tudo por ordem de um mestre extremamente furioso.

Voldemort estava em pé ao redor da mesa, um jornal firmemente seguro em sua mão, ardentes olhos vermelhos varrendo as palavras, ficando mais furioso a medida que lia.

“O Príncipe Negro, filho Dele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, foi capturado pela segunda vez essa semana ao tentar escapar do Ministério da Magia no dia de seu julgamento. Sabe-se que ele foi detido antes que pudesse deixar o prédio por uma equipe de valentes aurores. O Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge, concedeu uma declaração essa manhã, confirmando que o Príncipe Negro foi transferido para uma das prisões de segurança máxima do mundo mágico. A localização exata ou o nome da prisão é altamente confidencial. O Ministro afirmou que o infame Príncipe Negro, responsável por inúmeras mortes, vai servir prisão perpétua. A reação de muitos...”

Voldemort rasgou o papel, jogando-o bruscamente sobre a mesa. Agarrou-se à mesa com as duas mãos, a cabeça curvada e os olhos fechados, ao tentar imaginar seu próximo plano de ação. Como poderia descobrir onde Harry estava sendo mantido?

Ergueu o olhar para os Comensais, os olhos vermelhos analisando cada um, desejando que pelo menos um deles gritasse triunfante, afirmando que descobrira uma pista de onde o garoto podia estar. A maior parte de seu ciclo interno lia um jornal diferente, tentando ver se talvez um deles publicara uma reportagem diferente, revelando mais que os outros, e ele teria uma pista, ainda que pequena, que pudesse levá-lo a Harry. Mas tudo que recebeu foram sacudidas de cabeça e expressões assustadas. O bruxo se afastou da mesa, temendo que pudesse torturar seus próprios homens até a morte por não descobrirem nada.

\- Milorde.

Voldemort voltou-se para Bella, vendo-a olhar para as portas. Seguiu seu olhar e viu Snape entrar correndo, caindo de joelhos diante dele. Com um rosnado cruel, o bruxo caminhou na direção do homem.

\- Eu lhe requisitei há meia hora! – sibilou Voldemort para Severus, sua raiva fazendo os olhos vermelhos quase queimarem.

Snape abaixou a cabeça, curvando-se novamente perante o Lorde das Trevas.

\- Minhas desculpas, Milorde. Não consegui escapar de Dumbledore.

Os olhos do bruxo queimaram de ódio daquele nome.

\- Ele marcou uma reunião? – perguntou.

\- Sim, Milorde. Ele contou à Ordem sobre o Príncipe Negro e a notícia de sua prisão. Dumbledore está muito interessado em descobrir seu paradeiro. Está determinado a tentar encontrar o garoto, na esperança que ele possa cumprir a profecia.

Bella, que chegara ao lado de seu mestre, fez um som raivoso de protesto, mas Voldemort apenas riu.

\- Dumbledore logo conhecerá as consequências de tentar virar meu filho contra mim – sibilou. – Eu até gostaria que ele falasse com Harry, tentasse contar a ele sobre a profecia. Ele não sobreviveria para termina a conversa!

Snape abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que era melhor ficar calado.

Bella levantou uma cópia do Profeta Diário, mostrando-a a Severus.

\- Fudge está mentindo, ele diz que Harry foi capturado ainda dentro do prédio do Ministério, quando Harry foi apanhado por Potter na rua!

A bruxa parou, fechando os olhos e afastando a memória de ver Harry por não mais que alguns segundos, deitado em meio aos cacos de vidro, tonto e sentindo dor, antes de Potter agarrá-lo bruscamente pelo colarinho e levá-lo para longe com uma chave do portal.

\- Potter teria levado Harry direito para Dumbledore – disse ela, os olhos escuros continham acusação ao encarar Snape.

Snape incitou todo o talento dentro dele e protegeu sua mente com Oclumência antes de encarar Voldemort nos olhos.

\- Milorde, se Potter tivesse levado Harry a Dumbledore, a Ordem teria sido avisada. Eu acabei de participar de uma reunião, e tudo que Dumbledore falou foi em como descobrir para onde o Ministério enviara o Príncipe Negro. Ele instruiu a Ordem a descobrir tudo que puderem.

\- Então, está dizendo que Potter entregou Harry de volta ao Ministério? – perguntou Bella com descrença.

\- É o que deve ter feito – respondeu Snape.

\- Potter não ia desistir do sangue do seu sangue assim! – disse Bella, sacudindo a cabeça.

Snape olhou para Voldemort.

\- Acreditando ser um sacrifício pelo bem maior, creio que ele teria feito – mentiu o homem. – É um seguidor de Dumbledore, afinal.

Voldemort não disse nada, mas fechou os olhos e levou uma mão à testa, esfregando-a com raiva e frustração. Snape observou incrédulo o Lorde das Trevas demonstrar tais emoções, algo que nunca testemunhara antes. O bruxo estava realmente preocupado com alguém além de si mesmo.

De repente, as portas do cômodo se abriram e Lucius entrou correndo. Voldemort se dirigiu a ele, ignorando Snape e Bella. Gesticulou para o homem se manter de pé quando o loiro fez menção de cair de joelhos para se curvar.

\- Lucius! – sibilou com urgência. – O que descobriu?

\- Milorde, eu falei com Rookwood, ele não sabe nada sobre onde Fudge mandou Harry – lamentou o loiro. – Ele parecia surpreso e me disse que pelo que sabia, o Ministério perdera Harry ontem. Ficou chocado com as notícias que saíram essa manhã.

\- O que ele pode descobrir? – perguntou Voldemort, a paciência se esgotando.

\- Rookwood vai reunir o máximo de informações que puder de seus colegas de trabalho. Alguém no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia saberá em qual prisão Harry está sendo mantido. Ele está planejando dar um pouco de [veritaserum](https://www.google.com.br/search?biw=1366&bih=667&q=harry+potter+veritaserum&spell=1&sa=X&ei=OTMZUr37O-qs2gWDuIG4Bw&ved=0CCwQvwUoAA) a eles e pegara infor...

\- Isso vai demorar demais! – interrompeu Voldemort, sua fúria fazendo Lucius recuar horrorizado e abaixar a cabeça depressa.

\- Milorde, ordene sua vontade e ela será feita – disse ele.

Voldemort parou, respirando pesado enquanto a raiva zumbia dolorosamente dentro dele. Virou a cabeça para trás e viu seus homens ainda na mesa, vasculhando por informações, mas sem chegar a lugar algum. Viu Bella e Snape ainda em pé onde os deixara. Virou-se e caminhou de volta para ficar diante deles.

\- Larguem isso! – ordenou, fazendo os homens na mesa pararem imediatamente. Olhou para Lucius, Bella e Snape antes de se dirigir a todos eles.

\- O Ministério enviou o Príncipe Negro a uma prisão de segurança máxima, cuja localização é um segredo muito bem guardado. – Olhos rubis examinavam a sala, fuzilando cada um dos Comensais da Morte. – Sigam os funcionários do Ministério envolvidos e os torturem até que entreguem a localização. Eu quero meu filho fora da prisão e de volta em casa nas próximas 48 horas! Façam o que for preciso, se tiverem que capturar o próprio Ministro para conseguir informação, que seja. – Gesticulou para que eles saíssem.

Os Comensais da Morte se curvaram para Voldemort e saíram do cômodo, confusos sobre como poderiam fazer o impossível e como poderiam fazê-lo em 48 horas.

xxx

A primeira coisa que Harry fez quando voltou ao quarto foi testar a trava de magia. Tentou convocar o frasco de poção para dor que estava na mesa de cabeceira, mas não funcionou.

Frustrado, tentou transfigurar a cadeira de madeira quebrada em uma caixa, mas também não funcionou. O garoto caiu na cama com raiva. Não conseguiu acreditar que Dumbledore o pegara com a faca. Como o bruxo descobriu que ele tinha uma arma? Decidiu que não queria saber, aquilo só o deixaria com mais raiva.

Passou as próximas três horas apenas sentado na cama, olhando pela janela. A dor na cicatriz tornou a crescer gradualmente, fazendo o rapaz cerrar os dentes e fechar os olhos com força. Agarrou o frasco da poção para dor e bebeu em um gole. Funcionou por cerca de meia hora antes de a dor começar a surgir novamente, com tamanha intensidade que os efeitos da poção foram abafados.

Harry segurava a cabeça nas mãos, os dedos esfregando a cicatriz, quando houve uma batida na porta. Ele ignorou. Ouviu o clique quando a porta se abriu e duas pessoas entraram.

\- Harry?

A voz suave fez o garoto se encolher ao afastar a mão da testa, olhando para Lily. Ela estava com James, segurando um prato cheio até a borda de comida, enquanto ele segurava uma jarra prateada e um cálice. O casal adentrou mais, em direção à mesa de cabeceira. Colocaram a jarra de água, o cálice e o prato sobre ela, lutando para equilibrar tudo no limitado espaço.

\- Trouxemos o almoço – disse a ruiva hesitante. – Deve estar com fome.

Harry não respondeu e desviou o olhar, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos novamente, tentando aliviar a dor.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Lily, dando a volta na cama e se aproximando dele. – Dor de cabeça? – perguntou preocupada.

Harry levantou os olhos e olhou friamente pra ela.

\- Pare de teatro, está bem!? – disse ele. – Está ficando sem graça.

James tinha seguido a esposa, e estava ao lado dela.

\- Que teatro? – indagou o auror com uma careta. – Do que está falando?

Harry se endireitou, estremecendo quando a queimação em sua cicatriz atingiu novos níveis.

\- Essa máscara irritante de falsa doçura que vocês dois estão usando, parem com isso! – sibilou. – Eu sei o que sentem de verdade, então me poupem do drama e vão embora!

\- Você sabe o que sentimos? – indagou Lily com os olhos arregalados. – Duvido que saiba exatamente como nos sentimos, Harry.

O garoto de cabelos negros sorriu debochado para ela, olhos igualmente verdes a encarando.

\- Vocês estão desapontados – disse calmamente. – Posso ver. Após anos acreditando que eu estava morto, não podem suportar que eu esteja vivo e respirando.

Lily parecia indignada. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas James se adiantou.

\- Isso não é verdade, Harry – disse ele, balançando a cabeça. – Nem pense assim!

O jovem inclinou a cabeça para o lado, examinando o auror cuidadosamente.

\- Então quer dizer que vocês estão o quê? Satisfeitos por eu ainda estar vivo? - indagou

James olhou incrédulo para ele.

\- É claro que estou! Por que ainda pergunta?

Harry continuou a observá-lo, os olhos verdes o encarando sem hesitação.

\- Foi por isso que saiu correndo de Nurmengard quando viu a prova de quem eu era? – questionou ele.

James se calou, as palavras morrendo em sua boca. Engoliu pesadamente, incrivelmente envergonhado com a forma que reagira.

\- Harry, veja, – começou ele – eu estava... eu estava surpreso, chocado por você estar... estar vivo...

O garoto assentiu, sorrindo vitorioso e recostou-se na cama.

\- Como eu disse, decepcionado por eu ter sobrevivido.

\- Não! Não dessa forma! – argumento James. – Eu estava chocado porque pensei que Voldemort tivesse te matado!

Os olhos do adolescente se estreitaram para o auror e ele sorriu furioso dessa vez.

\- Estou vendo que ainda insiste em mentir – disse ele.

\- Não somos nós que estamos mentindo para você – disse Lily, aproximando-se dele. – Seja o que for que ele te contou, não é a verdade – disse ela. – Nós te amamos, Harry. Sempre te amamos.

O jovem desviou o olhar, fechando os olhos enquanto levantava a mão para esfregar furiosamente a testa e respirava fundo, suspirando de frustração.

\- Como queiram – murmurou.

James se abaixou, ficando de joelhos e na mesma altura do adolescente.

\- Harry, por favor, nos dê uma chance. Deixe-nos explicar...

\- Eu não preciso de uma explicação – cortou o garoto, olhando para ele. – O que eu preciso é de vocês dois o mais longe possível de mim.

\- Por quê? – ofegou Lily, emocionada. – Por que não quer a gente perto de você? Nós somos seus pais...

\- Não, não são – interrompeu o rapaz novamente, seu olhar endurecendo.

\- Harry...  – começou James, estendendo a mão para ele.

O adolescente se afastou, ficando em pé em um piscar de olhos.

\- Não toque em mim! – sibilou, a raiva irradiando dele.

\- Harry, eu não vou te machucar – implorou James, levantando-se também.

O garoto ficou com mais raiva ainda.

\- É mesmo? Por que se segurar agora? – questionou.

James corou quando seu comportamento agressivo no dia anterior voltou ligeiro à sua mente.

\- Eu... eu sinto muito – disse ele, olhando com franqueza para Harry. – A forma que te tratei ontem, eu não estava pensando direito – explicou. – Eu não queria gritar com você e eu nunca... eu nunca quis te acertar com um feitiço. Eu nem sequer sei como aconteceu – tentou explicar. – Eu não lancei nada em você, o feitiço saiu sozinho e te jogou do outro lado da rua, direto na vitrine. Eu jamais fiz aquilo de propósito! Ficou como... como instinto ou algo assim.

O jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

\- Então está dizendo que é seu instinto me machucar? – perguntou furioso.

\- Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer! – O auror se apressou em explicar. – É que... saiu errado...

\- Não, saiu certo! – interrompeu o garoto. – Você acabou de dizer o que realmente sentia, é tudo que eu preciso saber!

\- Harry... – tentou James.

O garoto de repente levou a mão à testa, soltando um gemido abafado e assustando os dois adultos.

\- Harry? – Lily deu um passo adiante, mas o garoto recuou, erguendo a mão e gesticulando para que ela parasse.

\- Não! – rosnou para ela. – Apenas, vá embora!

Quando os dois não se mexeram, Harry se virou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, batendo a porta ao passar. Escorregou até o chão, as mãos agarrando a cicatriz, que doía furiosamente. Mordeu o lábio para conter os gemidos enquanto a cicatriz continuava a queimar em uma dor agonizante.

James e Lily esperarem por um ou dois minutos antes de baterem na porta, chamando o nome dele e perguntando se estava bem. Tudo que receberam de volta foram mais gritos de “vão embora”. Relutantes e sentindo-se completamente derrotados, os dois saíram, fechando a porta do quarto do filho suavemente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do capítulo, vou correr no 18 para não demorar. Beijocas e comentem ^^


	18. Bad Behaviour

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Anoitecera, as luzes da rua tomaram vida, lançando um brilho suave por toda a rua. De vez em quando um carro passava, salpicando água das poças deixadas pela chuva. Na janela de um dos escuros edifícios de pedra, alinhados ao longo de Grimmauld Place, estava um garoto de cabelos escuros, olhando a rua tranquila com os olhos cansados. Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela há três horas, só encarando a rua deserta, sem encontrar nada que pudesse distraí-lo da situação na qual se encontrava. Recostou a cabeça na vidraça da janela e um suspiro de alívio lhe escapou quando o vidro frio causou uma sensação deliciosa em sua cicatriz ardente. Lentamente, a dor diminuía, logo não seria nada mais que uma sensação de formigamento. Seu pai se acalmara consideravelmente, percebeu ele.

O garoto se impediu de pensar no pai. Quanto mais pensava, mais ficava furioso por estar preso e longe dele. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas estava preocupado, confuso com o que Dumbledore faria agora que, de alguma forma, convencera o Ministro a deixá-lo no quartel-general da Ordem. O que o bruxo planejava fazer com ele?

O pensamento fez Harry fechar os olhos, na tentativa de controlar o desejo crescente de quebrar alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta do quarto, o chão ainda estava cheio de móveis quebrados, o quarto que agora era sua prisão. Seus olhos encontraram o prato de comida deixado pelos Potters mais cedo em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Desviou o olhar, optando por contemplar a janela novamente. Nos últimos dias sobrevivera principalmente de água. Não conseguiu comer o mingau de aveia servido três vezes ao dia em Nurmengard e embora o que lhe forneciam ali pudesse ser chamado de comida, sentia-se muito doente para tentar comer alguma coisa. Os ferimentos foram tratados e estavam em processo de cicatrização, mas ainda doíam o bastante para fazê-lo se sentir doente.

O adolescente foi tirado de seus devaneios silenciosos quando a porta se abriu ruidosamente atrás dele. Ele se impediu de olhar em volta. Ficou onde estava, fingindo não ter ouvido nada.

O tilintar acompanhando cada passo lhe disse que era Alastor “Olho-Tonto” Moody que entrara, não James ou Lily. Quase podia sentir os olhos, o mágico e o normal, sobre si, perfurando sua nuca. Por mais que quisesse ignorar o auror, o incômodo de ser observado foi demais para ele. Virou-se e viu Moody se aproximando da cama, uma taça na mão. Viu o auror colocá-la sobre a mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do prato de comida intacto. O excêntrico olho mágico azul não deixou Harry por um segundo sequer.

O garoto ficou onde estava, observando o homem se virar para encará-lo. No primeiro instante, nenhum deles falou. Moody quebrou o silêncio com um grunhido.

\- Sua mãe mandou esse chá de ervas medicinais – disse ele, referindo-se à taça. – Beba antes que esfrie.

\- Ela não é minha mãe – respondeu Harry com indiferença.

Moody não mostrou qualquer reação. Ele começou a andar de volta em direção à porta.

\- É instrução de Madame Pomfrey. Ela os entregou antes de ir embora. Certifique-se de tomá-lo.

Harry sorriu debochado para ele.

\- E foi instrução dela você me trazer chá também? – indagou.

Moody chegou ao pé da cama, o olho mágico girando no globo ocular, assimilando cada pedaço do quarto antes de pousar sobre o garoto novamente.

\- Eu não confio você com mais ninguém – respondeu ele. – Pode enganá-los, mas não a mim.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

\- Como é que estou enganando alguém?

\- Só porque tem rosto de criança, não te faz uma – disse Moody. – Posso vê-lo pelo que é: um monstro! – O rosto fortemente marcado do auror tinha uma expressão de ódio. – Os outros podem baixar a guarda perto de você, mas eu não.

O adolescente sorriu para ele, finalmente se ajustando e ficando de costas para a janela, com os dois pés no chão.

\- Acha que sabe tudo sobre mim, não é, auror Moody? – indagou ele.

\- Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida como auror – respondeu o homem. – Posso dizer o que a pessoa é com apenas um olhar.

\- É porque você está trapaceando – disse o jovem – Nem todo mundo tem um olho mágico.

Moody parou na frente dele.

\- Não é preciso um olho mágico para ver quem você é – disse ele.

\- E é um monstro, certo? – confirmou Harry com um sorriso. – E você baseia essa análise em quê exatamente?

\- Você é um assassino – respondeu o auror friamente.

\- Você também é – retrucou o garoto.

\- Há um _mundo_ de diferença entre eu e você! – grunhiu Moody com raiva.

\- Concordo – assentiu Harry. – Em primeiro lugar, eu sou muito mais bonito. – Ele inclinou a cabeça ao analisar o auror. – E tenho todos os meus membros intactos.

\- Por enquanto – rosnou Moody.

O garoto riu, claramente se divertindo com o auror.

\- Você sabe que não me assusta – disse ele. – Sei que Dumbledore tem suas mãos atadas. Não pode me machucar, mesmo que isso seja tudo que queira fazer.

Harry podia ver apenas por sua expressão quanta dor ele queira lhe causar.

Moody deu outro passa na direção do jovem.

\- Não pense que vai ser poupado só porque Dumbledore diz ou porque é o filho perdido de Potter – advertiu. – Você _vai_ pagar por seus crimes, eu vou me certificar disso!

\- É passível de interpretação – disse Harry calmamente. – Para você o que parece um crime, para mim não é nada mais que o desejo do meu pai. – Seus olhos esmeraldas permaneceram no auror. – O que você considera seu dever, outros podem _ver_ como um crime.

Moody parecia temporariamente surpreso.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou ironicamente. – Como o quê?

Harry sorriu debochado.

\- Matar, torturar, _sequestrar_. – Ele ergueu o olhar e encontrou o do auror na última palavra. – Entre outras coisas, é claro.

Moody sorriu de volta para ele.

\- Não é crime quando quem se mata ou tortura é mau, assassino e sangue-frio!

\- Para você, talvez – respondeu Harry. – Mas muitos argumentariam que crime é crime.

Moody sustentou seu olhar por um tempo, antes de desviar. Ele meneou a cabeça na direção da taça.

\- Beba seu maldito chá! – disse ele, virando-se para sair. – Antes que fique muito frio.

Harry sorriu, mas não se mexeu.

\- Acha mesmo que eu não sei o que tem nesse chá?

Moody parou no meio do caminho e se virou para encará-lo.

\- O que acha que estaria no seu chá? – indagou.

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente. Ele encarou o auror de volta.

\- Ora, vamos, me dê um pouco de crédito! – Ele meneou a cabeça para a taça. – A coisa toda está cheia de [Veritaserum](http://wiki.potterish.com/index.php?title=Veritaserum).

O olho mágico de Moody girou no globo, disparando para a taça e então de volta para o jovem.

\- Paranoico, hein? – disse ele.

\- Não, só inteligente – respondeu o garoto. – Considerando que foi _você_ quem trouxe e já me disse para tomá-lo três vezes, significa que ou se importa muito com minha saúde ou o adulterou com Veritaserum.

Finalmente Moody desistiu do fingimento e se endireitou, sorrindo para Harry.

\- Muito bem – elogiou –, pelo menos você não é como os idiotas de sempre. É cauteloso. – Seu sorriso se transformou em deboche. – Mas é inútil, garoto. Por mais esperto que seja, eu vou te pegar eventualmente.

\- Mesmo que o faça, não vai tirar muito de mim – retrucou Harry calmamente, mesmo que a ideia de ser drogado com o soro da verdade no meio dos membros da Ordem estivesse lhe deixando em pânico.

\- Não ache que sou igual àqueles guardas de Nurmengard – disse Moody. – Interrogar sob o efeito de Veritaserum é minha especialidade, e eu tenho mais de quarenta anos de experiência. – O auror riu maldosamente. – Acredite, eu vou obter respostas de você, não importa o quão evasivo tente ser.

Harry hesitou, o sorriso deslizando de seu rosto. Se xingou mentalmente por mostrar o quanto a ameaça o afetara.

\- Pode tentar. – Franziu o cenho para ele.

\- É o que pretendo. – Moody sorriu, virando-se para sair. – Deve saber que estou quase sempre aqui no quartel-general, é como se eu morasse aqui – disse quando chegou à porta. – Seja mais do que cauteloso com o que come ou bebe por aqui. Nunca se sabe com que refeição eu cruzei.

Ele lançou a Harry um último sorriso antes de sair, fechando a porta ao passar.

xxx

James bateu à porta, esperando uma resposta. Não ouviu nada. Cuidadosamente, abriu uma fresta da porta.

\- Harry? Está acordado? – chamou.

Ainda assim, não houve resposta. James se remexeu, olhando para os dois amigos.

\- Harry, eu vou entrar com Sirius e Remus – gritou ele.

Achou que fosse melhor avisá-lo, para que não se assustasse com três aurores entrando no quarto de manhã logo cedo. A trava de magia ainda estava posta, mas isso não significava que o garoto não pudesse ser violento se quisesse. James se lembrava muito bem quão avançadas eram as habilidades de defesa física do filho.

Ainda não houve resposta de dentro, então o auror empurrou mais a porta. Entrou no quarto, segurando com cuidado um prato de café da manhã nas mãos. Seu olhar foi direto para a cama, esperando vê-lo ainda dormindo.

A cama estava vazia.

James adentrou mais o quarto, os olhos disparando para todos os cantos, tentando achar o garoto de cabelos negros. Não conseguiu encontrá-lo em lugar algum.

\- Harry? – chamou, sentindo o coração acelerar de medo. Virou-se para encarar os amigos.

\- Onde ele foi?

\- Você não trancou a porta ondem à noite? – indagou Sirius.

\- Como? – perguntou James irritado. – Não tem fechadura na porta e a trava significa que a porta não pode ser selada por magia!

\- Não vamos entrar em pânico – disse Remus. – Ele não pode sair do quartel-general, deve estar aqui em algum lugar.

\- Eu vou checar o restante do andar – disse Sirius, virando-se para a porta. – Você fica com o térreo. Moony, você...

O som de uma fechadura estalando alto interrompeu o auror. Os três homens se viraram para olhar a porta do banheiro se abrir e Harry sair por ela, o cabelo ainda molhado do banho, pingando em seus olhos. O adolescente afastou o cabelo dos olhos, e os encarou friamente.

James sentiu o alívio inundá-lo ao avistá-lo. De repente se sentiu muito tolo, apavorando-se antes mesmo de verificar o quarto _e_ o banheiro direito. Era treinamento básico de auror checar o local, _todo_ o local, antes de agir. Olhou para os outros dois aurores, que lhe lançaram olhares envergonhados em resposta. O homem se virou para encarar o adolescente.

\- Harry, aí está você. – Ele forçou uma risada. – Eu só estava... – Ele olhou para o prato em sua mão. – Trazendo café da manhã para você. – Estendeu o prato.

O jovem não disse nada, mas tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. James sabia que devia tê-lo ouvido do banheiro, em pânico e se perguntando onde ele estava. Sem dizer uma palavra, o garoto se afastou em direção à cama, usando a toalha para esfregar os cabelos molhados e ignorando-os completamente.

James viu que usava as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, a camisa azul e o jeans preto emprestados de Sirius. Com um solavanco, percebeu que era porque não tinha outras roupas. As que estava usando quando foi trazido estavam sujas demais. Xingando-se por não notar isso antes, fez uma nota mental de dizer a Lily para conseguir roupas novas para ele.

Enquanto James caminhava até ele, notou um prato intacto de comida ainda sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ele não comera o jantar na noite anterior, assim como o almoço que deixaram para ele. O auror olhou irritado para o garoto. Estendeu o prato com bacon, ovos e torradas que a esposa preparara, bem embaixo do nariz de Harry.

O adolescente olhou para o pranto antes de encontrar os olhos dele.

\- Quê? – perguntou.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não é tão complicado – respondeu o auror. – Coma seu café.

\- Não estou com fome – retrucou Harry, empurrando a mão do homem bruscamente.

\- Está planejando morrer de fome? – indagou James, seu aborrecimento transformando-se rapidamente em raiva.

Harry olhou para ele, encarando-o.

\- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – questionou.

James ficou em silêncio, os olhos se estreitando para o garoto à sua frente.

\- Não vai funcionar – disse calmamente. – Pode morrer de fome o quanto quiser, mas não vai me chantagear emocionalmente a te deixar ir embora.

O jovem sorriu debochado para ele, recostando-se e descansando no encosto.

\- Eu nem sonharia com isso – retrucou.

James sustentou seu olhar por mais um instante, antes de finalmente ceder. Colocou o prato sobre a cama, ao lado do adolescente.

\- Coma, Harry. Quando acabar, vamos transferi-lo para um novo quarto.

\- O que há de errado com esse aqui? – perguntou ele.

James apontou para o chão, coberto de madeira quebrada.

\- Está um pouco bagunçado – disse sarcasticamente.

\- Isso não me incomoda – disse o jovem, sacudindo o ombro.

\- Bem, me incomoda – respondeu o auror com palavras afiadas.

Harry o examinou, os olhos investigando seu rosto.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não usaria nada disso. – O garoto apontou para as lascas de madeira. – Não é bem meu estilo, lâminas são mais minha praia.

James demorou um instante para perceber o que Harry estava sugerindo. A verdade era que não considerara a possibilidade de o jovem utilizar os pedaços de maneira como arma. O homem olhou para os escombros, notando quão afiados eram alguns pedaços.

O adolescente se levantou, jogando de lado a toalha que estivera usando para secar o cabelo.

\- Com seu café primeiro – disse James.

Harry o ignorou. Olhou para trás e viu Remus e Sirius próximos à porta.

\- Hum, três aurores para transferir um garoto de 16 anos de um quarto para o outro. – Ele olhou de volta para James com um sorrisinho. – Eu não tomaria como um elogio se você tivesse trazido um pouco mais consigo.

\- Na verdade, Harry, viemos ver como você estava – respondeu Remus, antes que James pudesse falar.

Harry olhou para o auror que falara.

\- Ainda respirando – respondeu.

\- Que bom – disse Sirius sem jeito.

Harry olhou para ele, mas foi rápido em desviar o olhar, furioso.

\- Vamos esperar lá fora – disse James, caminhando para se juntar aos amigos. – Quando terminar o café, vamos para seu novo quarto.

Harry revirou os olhos antes de estender a mão para a mesa de cabeceira e pegar um punhado de frascos de poções deixados para ele por Poppy. Em seguida, caminhou até a porta.

\- Acabe logo com isso, Potter – disse ao passar pelo auror. – Eu tenho um dia muito ocupado de tédio absoluto.

James novamente se viu olhando exasperado para os dois amigos. Remus assentiu para ele, gesticulando para fazer o que o garoto disse. De fato, não havia sentido em forçá-lo a comer.

James caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e deixou o adolescente passar, enquanto Remus e Sirius começavam a limpar o quarto, levantando os móveis quebrados e estilhaços de madeira do jeito trouxa.

xxx

James conduziu Harry pelo corredor. O novo quarto era apenas algumas portas mais abaixo. O garoto andou em silêncio ao seu lado. O auror olhou para ele, notando quão cansado parecia.

\- Não é tão ruim, sabe – disse calmamente. – Se parar de lutar conosco, verá que ficar aqui não é tão ruim.

O adolescente não olhou para ele.

\- Só porque não tem grades, esse lugar não deixa de ser uma prisão.

James olhou para ele, lutando para encontrar uma resposta. Mais cedo do que queria, eles chegaram ao quarto escolhido. O auror o abriu, deixando o garoto entrar primeiro. Era quase idêntico ao que ele acabara de desocupar. A mobília era a mesma, as cortinas na janela eram as mesmas. A cama de colunas, o guarda-roupa, a mesa de cabeceira, a escrivaninha e a cadeira, tudo era idêntico.  Harry olhou para o lado e viu a porta de madeira que provavelmente levava a um banheiro similar. Virou-se para encarar o outro, que estava na soleira da porta. Sem dizer uma palavra a ele, o jovem caminhou até a cama, sentando-se nela.

O mais velho observou, tentando descobrir o que podia dizer para oferecer algum tipo de conforto. Não queria que o garoto sentisse que estava em uma prisão. Limpando a garganta sem jeito, entrou no quarto.

\- Você… - Ele hesitou. – Eu posso trazer… hum… livros. – Ofereceu. – Gosta de ler? – indagou.

Lily gostava de ler, talvez Harry herdara esse interesse dela.

O garoto olhou para ele, mas não respondeu. Baixou o olhar de volta para a cama. O auror tentou de novo.

\- Sei que deve estar ficando entediado – disse ele, tentando mostrar que entendia. – O que, hum, o que você quer fazer?

\- Ir para casa – respondeu Harry com simplicidade.

James sentiu as palavras perfurarem seu coração.

\- Harry. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – _Você está_ em casa. Você está de volta com a gente, com a sua família. Você pertence aqui – insistiu ele, aproximando-se até estar perto do garoto.

\- Ah, claro – zombou Harry. – Eu pertenço aqui desde que esteja disposto a dar informação. Se não, serei jogado direto nos braços dos dementadores. – Ele levantou os olhos, olhando para James e encarando seus assustados olhos castanhos. – Sei por que está agindo assim – disse ele –, e porque me salvou do afogamento. Fez isso porque achou que ia conseguir informação sobre Voldemort. É por isso que não me deixou morrer naquela cela em Nurmengard e está armando todo o teatro do “eu me importo”, achando que vou cair e contar tudo que sei. – O adolescente sorriu debochado para ele. – Infelizmente para você, Potter, eu posso ver o que está fazendo.

\- Eu te salvei em Nurmengard porque estava em apuros – defendeu-se o auror. – Não importa quem estivesse naquela cela, eu teria feito a mesma coisa por qualquer um.  – Ele se sentou de frente ao garoto, encarando-o. – Eu não quero informação de você, Harry. Eu me importo com você _sim_ , simplesmente porque você é meu filho.

O adolescente o encarava, sua expressão ficando sombria.

\- Você não se cansa de mentir? – questionou.

\- Eu me cansaria se estivesse mentindo – respondeu James.

Harry não disse nada, mas seus olhos queimavam de raiva.

Uma batida na porta fez o auror olhar em volta. A porta se abriu e Sirius apareceu.

\- Desculpa, Pontas, Dumbledore está aqui. Ele quer falar com você.

James acenou para ele, levantando-se.

\- Vá atualizá-lo – disse Harry, chamando a atenção do outro. – Outra tentativa falha.

James lançou um olhar demorado ao garoto antes de se virar para ir embora, sem conseguir ver como podia se defender e fazê-lo acreditar nele.

xxx

Dois dias se passaram desde que Harry foi transferido para o novo quarto e suas refeições ainda estavam voltando intactas.

\- Do que diabos ele está sobrevivendo? – perguntou Sirius ao ver Lily trazendo o jantar de volta.

\- Poções – sugeriu Remus. – É a única coisa que ele está tomando. E até elas estão quase acabando.

Lily largou o prato na pia com um estrondo, o rosto rosa de raiva reprimida. A ruiva esfregou a testa ao tentar manter a calma.

\- Ele está se matando! – disse ela. – É tão teimoso! Não escuta uma palavra do que eu digo!

\- Adolescentes – comentou Remus.

James estava sentado à mesa, perdido em suas próprias preocupações sobre como podia fazer o filho parar com aquele comportamento suicida.

\- Eu não entendo – disse Sirius, sacudindo a cabeça. – Por que ele está agindo assim? É claro que sabe que isso não vai levar a nada, a não ser deixá-lo muito, muito doente!

\- Ele já não está no melhor estado de saúde! – disse Lily, dando as costas à pia para encarar os três homens sentados à mesa. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa, não pode continuar desse jeito!

James esfregou o rosto, suspirando profundamente. No início, quando Harry recusou as refeições, dissera a si e aos outros que o garoto comeria quando ficasse faminto o bastante. Mas agora, no quarto dia desde que foi trazido ao quartel-general, ele ainda não comera nada. O auror podia adivinhar o nível de comida que era fornecida em Nurmengard e isso apenas alimentava a preocupação com a saúde do jovem.

\- O que podemos fazer? – perguntou ele, respondendo à esposa. – Além de alimentá-lo à força, não há muito que possamos fazer.

\- Você não vai alimentá-lo à força – disse Remus depressa.

\- É claro que não – descartou James. – Só estou dizendo que não há mais nada que possamos fazer para que ele coma. Já tentamos conversar com ele, ser rígidos, pedir gentilmente. – Ele gesticulou para a esposa. – Lily até perguntou se havia algo em particular que ele gostaria de comer, que ela cozinharia para ele.

\- O que ele disse? – indagou Remus.

James encontrou os olhos da esposa antes de desviar o olhar.

\- Ele disse para ela cortar o coração de Dumbledore, cozinhá-lo e, talvez, ele comesse.

Sirius quase engasgou com a bebida.

\- Caramba! – xingou ele, enxugando o queixo. – Não leve a mal, Pontas, mas Harry me assusta.

\- Ele está me assustando também – disse James, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos. – Está me assustando ao ponto que não consigo falar com ele. Descaradamente se recusa a aceitar que nos importamos com ele. É tão... dedicado àquele monstro! – James cuspiu a palavra. – Que está pronto e disposto a morrer por ele! E estou morrendo de medo que isso possa acontecer em quatro meses, quando Fudge vier procurar por ele!

Lily atravessou a cozinha e ficou ao lado do esposo, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros, forçando-o a encará-la.

\- Não vamos deixar isso acontecer – disse ela com convicção. – Vamos convencer Harry, um passo de cada vez.

Ela deu um beijo reconfortante em James, que olhou para ela, suspirando.

\- Eu só, eu não sei o que fazer – confessou ele. – Ter só quatro meses para mostrar mudança em Harry está me deixando em pânico. É muito pouco, e ele é teimoso demais!.

\- Igual ao pai. – Lily sorriu.

James ergueu os olhos para ela, um sorriso relutante forçando caminho em seu rosto cansado.

\- É, bem, eu costumava pensar que era uma característica cativante – disse ele. – Agora penso diferente.

Lily se endireitou, um olhar pensativo em seu rosto.

\- Acabei de pensar em algo que pode nos ajudar – disse ela.

A ruiva correu para a porta.

\- Espere, aonde você vai? – perguntou James.

\- Trazer uma pessoa que rompeu a teimosia de Harry da última vez – respondeu Lily, desaparecendo na porta.

xxx

Uma batida na porta ecoou pelo quarto. Harry ignorou. Quem quer que fosse entraria de qualquer jeito, independentemente de ele mandar ir embora. Um instante depois, a porta estalou e abriu. O garoto olhou para a porta, curioso para ver qual membro da Ordem era agora. Ficou surpreso quando viu o rosto risonho da enfermeira em vez disso.

\- Poppy?

A enfermeira sorriu afetuosamente ao entrar apressada, carregando uma pequena sacola plástica consigo.

\- Boa tarde, Harry – cumprimentou ela, chegando ao seu lado. – Como está se sentindo?

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou ele.

\- Eu queria vir te ver – respondeu ela, colocando a sacola sobre a mesa de cabeceira. – Estava tentando falar com Dumbledore para pedir para agendar uma visita ao quartel-general.

A mulher caminhou até o canto do quarto e puxou a cadeira próxima à mesa em direção à cama, para poder sentar perto dele.

\- Não sou um membro da Ordem, então tive que esperar o diretor arranjar alguém para me acompanhar até aqui. – Ela o fitou antes de continuar. – Mas sua mãe foi me ver ontem à noite e me trouxe aqui hoje. Ela me atualizou sobre sua saúde. – Ela o olhou com firmeza. – Por que não está comendo? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Harry sorriu para ela.

\- Devo ter deixado meu apetite em casa – respondeu ele. – Vou ter que volta para pegá-lo.

\- Harry – começou Poppy em voz baixa. – Por favor, não vamos ser infantis.

O adolescente baixou os olhos, encarando a cama, sem dizer nada. A enfermeira pegou a sacola e começou a abri-la. Tirou um recipiente branco de plástico. O aroma que subitamente encheu o cômodo fez a boca de Harry se encher de água e seu estômago roncar alto. Ela tirou uma colher de metal e colocou-a em cima da caixa retangular.

\- Aqui, eu te trouxe uma coisa. – Ela estendeu a caixa para ele. – É sopa, feita em casa.

Ele pegou a caixa, percebendo que estava quente ao tocá-la.

\- Feita em casa? – perguntou.

\- Sim, eu mesma fiz – disse Poppy, sem encará-lo ao falar.

Os olhos do adolescente se estreitaram para ela.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou ele. – É de quê?

Poppy pareceu perdida de repente.

\- Como?

\- Essa sopa é de quê? – perguntou o garoto.

\- É… minestrone – disse ela, nada convincente.

Harry levantou um canto da tampa vedadora e espiou. Levantou os olhos, sorrindo para ela.

\- É sopa de lentilha – disse ele.

Poppy suspirou e fechou os olhos.

\- Tudo bem, eu confesso que não fiz. – Ela olhou para o jovem com um sorriso. – Não sei fazer sopa, nunca fica como eu gostaria. Eu peguei num café trouxa quando vinha para cá – admitiu. – Eu nem sequer perguntei que tipo de sopa era. Só peguei a “Sopa do Dia” e corri para encontrar Lily para poder vir vê-lo.

Harry olhou para o depósito de plástico e em seguida para ela, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Eu trouxe o recipiente de casa e pedi a moça no café pra colocar minha sopa nele – explicou ela.

Harry não pôde deixar de rir dela.

\- Parece que você tinha tudo planejado – disse ele. – Se tivesse perguntado que tipo de sopa era, teria saído dessa.

A mulher sorriu envergonhada para ele.

\- Desculpa, Harry. Eu só queria que você comesse. Achei que teria mais chance se dissesse que eu mesma fiz a sopa.

O garoto abriu a tampa, deixando o delicioso aroma encher o ar. Mergulhou a colher na sopa e olhou para Poppy. Ela sorriu e assentiu, encorajando-o.

\- Já que teve todo esse trabalho – provocou Harry.

Ele tomou uma colherada, saboreando o gosto de comida de verdade em mais de uma semana.

A enfermeira observou com alegria o jovem começar a tomar a sopa, sua fome evidente pela forma que se concentrava no depósito.

\- Têm dois pãezinhos de manteiga na bolsa – disse Poppy, acabando de se lembrar.

Harry riu.

\- Eles são caseiros também?

\- Sim, assim como a sopa. – Poppy riu.

Ela tirou os pãezinhos embrulhados e os entregou ao garoto, que os pegou alegremente. A mulher tirou o último item da sacola plástica, uma garrafinha de suco de laranja, e colocou ao lado dele.

\- Estava boa? – perguntou ela quando Harry pousou o recipiente vazio.

\- Sabe quando você não comeu nada na última semana e então come algo que é apenas medíocre, mas parece delicioso?

\- Sim – respondeu ela lentamente.

\- Foi assim – disse Harry.

Poppy balançou a cabeça para ele.

\- Então, me conte, por que não estava comendo nada? – indagou ela novamente.

O garoto brincou com a garrafa de suco, virando-a de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu te disse – respondeu ele.

\- O motivo verdadeiro, Harry – insistiu Poppy. – Sei que é inteligente o bastante para saber que morrer de forme não te faria bem algum. Então, por que fez isso?

O adolescente olhou pra ela, fazendo uma pausa momentânea. Contar a ela sobre o que Moody fizera e ameaçara não faria mal algum. Então, o jovem respirou fundo e contou sobre seu encontro com o auror.

xxx

James e Lily ergueram o olhar enquanto Poppy descia as escadas. Ambos correram para ela, conduzindo-a à cozinha. Tentaram fazê-la se sentar, mas a mulher recusou.

\- Não, obrigada – disse ela secamente, só sua expressão já dizia quão zangada estava.

\- O que aconteceu, Poppy? – indagou Lily.

\- Bem, eu descobri porque ele não estava comendo – começou ela, suas narinas dilatando. - Estava com medo que o auror Moody cumprisse a palavra e adulterasse sua comida com Veritaserum, para que pudesse interrogá-lo por informações.

\- Quê? – exclamaram James e Lily.

\- Harry disse que aquele auror Moody tentou fazê-lo beber o chá de ervas medicinais que você preparou. – Ela gesticulou para a ruiva. – Mas ele tinha adulterado com Veritaserum. Quando ele se recusou a tomar, o auror ameaçou colocar o soro da verdade em uma de suas refeições. Já que o soro não tem cheiro, nem gosto, Harry não tinha como saber qual delas foi adulterada, então fez a única coisa que achou ser segura: evitou a comida completamente. Ele comeu a comida que eu trouxe, porque eu disse que peguei num café trouxa, então sabia que era seguro.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo, agitado.

\- Não acredito que Moody pôde fazer isso! – disse ele. – Aquele filho da mãe! – sibilou. – O que diabos acha que está fazendo?

\- Sei que é uma questão difícil e complicada – disse Poppy, falando com o casal –, mas têm que ter _muito_ cuidado em como tratam Harry. Ele já acha que está cercado por inimigos, não alimentem essa crença o maltratando.

\- Não vamos maltratá-lo – disse Lily. – Nunca deixaríamos Moody interrogá-lo. Não acredito que ele achou que podia simplesmente adulterar a bebida de Harry.

A ruiva se sentia terrivelmente culpada. Ela preparara o chá e estava pronta para levá-lo quando encontrou o auror, que lhe disse que levaria, já que estava indo para lá verificar se havia alguma arma escondida no quarto do garoto. Ela cedera e o deixara levar a bebida, sabendo que o homem não descansaria enquanto não tivesse certeza que Harry não tinha mais armas escondidas no quarto. Nunca pensou que ele planejara drogar e interrogar seu filho.

\- Conversem com Harry – aconselhou Poppy. – Ele precisa saber que vocês dois estão aqui por ele e que vão protegê-lo. – Ela se endireitou, a boca pressionada em um linha, lembrando Minerva McGonagall. – E se eu fosse vocês, falaria com Alastor Moody também.

\- Ah, não se preocupe com isso – disse Lily, furiosa. – Vamos falar com ele! Ele não vai mais chegar perto de Harry e nem da comida dele!

xxx

Sirius entrou na sala de visitas, levando mais três frascos de poção incolor.

\- Encontrei esses atrás da tapeçaria no segundo andar – disse ele, adicionando-os à crescente pilha sobre a mesa.

\- Caramba – disse Remus, examinando os cerca de quarenta frascos empilhados sobre a mesa. – Moody é realmente maluco!

\- Eu venho dizendo isso há anos – reclamou Sirius.

James entrou, seguido por Lily. Ambos tinham dois frascos em cada uma das mãos e os acrescentaram à pilha.

\- Acho que é tudo. – James respirou, um pouco sem fôlego. – Caramba, que saudades de usar magia.

A trava de magia significava que os quatro tinham que procurar por frascos de Veritaserum no quartel-general do jeito trouxa, e procurar garrafinhas em um lugar tão grande quanto a mansão Black sem magia não era fácil.

\- Já procuramos três vezes nos dois primeiros andares – disse Remus. – Está tudo limpo. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça cansado. – Se Veritaserum tivesse pelo menos um pouquinho de fragrância, eu e Almofadinhas tínhamos farejado.

\- E não ajuda em nada ter dois cachorros como melhores amigos – comentou Lily.

\- Valeu, Lils! – Sirius lançou-lhe um falso olhar magoado, que ela ignorou.

\- Verificamos o terceiro e quarto andar também, assim como o jardim lá de trás – informou James. – Está tudo limpo agora.

\- E só levou quatro horas. – Remus sorriu. – Nada mal, levando em conta todos os aspectos.

\- O que possuiu Moody para sair escondendo Veritaserum em todo canto? – indagou Sirius.

\- Ele é assim. Ele mantém um esconderijo secreto de poções em diversos lugares. Dessa forma, se um for descoberto, ainda terá muitos outros – respondeu James.

\- Ele exagerou aqui! – reclamou Sirius.

Dos quarenta e poucos frascos, apenas dez estavam no armário de poções. Os demais estavam espalhados pela mansão.

\- Devo chamá-lo? – perguntou Lily a James.

\- Sim, acho que estamos prontos. – James sorriu.

Lily sorriu de volta e correu para a porta. Levou apenas 10 minutos para ela voltar, Harry em seu encalço, não parecendo nada feliz em ser chamado para descer. Assim que passou pela porta, parou, os olhos correndo para a mesa e as garrafas de Veritaserum empilhadas sobre ela. Seus olhos encontraram James e ele olhou furioso para o auror.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou irritado.

James tentou manter a calma e não deixar a maneira de Harry falar o incomodar.

\- Poppy nos contou sobre o que Moody tentou fazer com você.

Os olhos do garoto saíram de James para os frascos de poção da verdade sobre a mesa, antes de voltarem para o auror.

\- E? – indagou.

\- E eu quero que saiba que o que Moody fez foi inaceitável. – James podia ver a surpresa passar rapidamente pelo rosto do jovem. Podia ver que não era isso que o garoto esperava que dissesse. Ele continuou. – Ele agiu sozinho e não disse nada a ninguém sobre tentar levá-lo a beber Veritaserum. Não me agrada ele ter te ameaçado, Harry, e eu vou falar com ele sobre isso.

O adolescente sacudiu os ombros.

\- Faça o que diabos quiser. Por que está me contando isso?

Lily quase o repreendeu por falar dessa maneira, mas Remus já segurara sua mão, apertando-a. Ele balançou a cabeça para ela, não era o momento para repreendê-lo.

\- Quero que saiba que não está sozinho – explicou James. – Ninguém fica impune por te ameaçar dessa forma. Eu não vou tolerar isso.

A expressão de Harry ficou sombria ao encarar o auror furiosamente.

Sirius e James começaram a dobrar os cantos da toalha de mesa, reunindo os frascos no centro dela. James levantou o pano pelas quatro pontas, os frascos chacoalhando uns contra os outros, andou na direção do garoto com a toalha, e parou diante dele.

\- São todos os frascos de Veritaserum que estavam aqui na sede – disse a Harry e colocou a toalha no chão, enquanto o jovem observava confuso.

De repente, o auror levantou o pé e o baixou sobre a toalha, esmagando os frascos. Ele fez isso de novo, e de novo, até ter certeza que todas as garrafas estavam quebradas. Tornou a erguer os olhos para o adolescente, vendo a surpresa em seu olhar.

\- Agora não há mais Veritaserum aqui no quartel-general – disse com um sorriso. – Não precisa mais se preocupar com sua comida ou bebida.

Harry baixou os olhos para os frascos quebrados e em seguida os ergueu para James.

\- E como é que eu sei que estão todos aí? – perguntou com desconfiança. – Você pode ter guardado um frasco.

\- Acho que vai ter apenas que confiar em mim e acreditar que estão todos aí – respondeu James.

\- Confiar em você? – indagou Harry. O garoto franziu o cenho para ele. – Nunca na minha vida, Potter.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o adolescente saiu do cômodo, voltando para seu quarto. James não se virou para encarar ninguém. Sabia que estavam tão chocados e magoados quanto ele.

xxx

Naquela noite, vários membros da Ordem chegaram, querendo falar com Dumbledore sobre uma coisa ou outra. Para o aborrecimento de James, Moody não veio. Mas o auror falou com Albus e disse o que o outro tentara fazer. O diretor assegurou a James e Lily que falaria com Alastor, e que isso não aconteceria de novo. James ainda se prometeu que falaria com Moody e o colocaria no lugar certo por fazer Harry ficar ainda mais desconfiado que antes.

Pouco antes do jantar, Arthur e Molly Weasley chegaram ao quartel-general. A ruiva correu para ajudar Lily, trazendo consigo alguns pratos de comida que preparara na Toca. As duas foram para a cozinha, conversando sobre culinária à moda trouxa e como a trava ao menos lhes permitira apreciar o quanto utilizavam magia para preparar as refeições.

Arthur sentou-se ao lado de James, percebendo quão deprimido o homem parecia.

\- Como está lidando com Harry? – indagou o ruivo.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não estou – disse com sinceridade. – As coisas estão indo de mal a pior. – Ele ergueu os olhos para o ruivo. – Ele não confia em mim.

Arthur assentiu.

\- Isso é compreensível – disse ele. – Ele não te conhece, por que devia confiar em você?

\- Eu sei, é só que… - James passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu quero que ele confie em mim, que saiba que não vou deixar ninguém machucá-lo, mas essa rejeição é, no mínimo, ofensiva.

Arthur assentiu em compreensão.

\- Eu sei, James. Eu me lembro de quando Charlie me disse que estava indo para a Romênia treinar para ser um domador de dragões. Eu disse a ele que não queria que seguisse uma carreira tão perigosa, e ele me disse que a vida era dele e que faria o que quisesse, independente do que eu sentia. – O homem balançou a cabeça com a lembrança. – Eu me lembro de como essas palavras machucaram.

James olhou para o ruivo, percebendo que não estava conversando apenas com outro membro da Ordem ou com outro auror. Estava conversando com outro pai, outro homem que tinha filhos.

\- Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo – começou o moreno. – Sinto que estou ficando maluco. Não consigo pensar direito quando o assunto é Harry. Quando fui apanhá-lo para trocar de quarto, entrei e não o vi. Antes mesmo de verificar o quarto ou o banheiro, entrei em pânico, achando que ele escapara de alguma forma, mesmo sabendo que ele não pode sair daqui! – Ele olhou para o outro com um olhar de autoincriminação. – Eu não faço isso, Arthur! Não sou de entrar em pânico. Sou auror há vinte anos. Eu _sei_ como conduzir buscas, sei como procurar esconderijos, vasculhar a área, então, por que quando se trata de Harry eu ajo como um completo idiota?

\- Simples, é porque ele é seu filho – respondeu o ruivo calmamente. – Ninguém pensa como auror quando se trata dos filhos, James. Só se consegue pensar na segurança deles, em nada mais. – Ele olhou para o outro com compaixão. – Você já passou pela dor de perdê-lo uma vez. Passou quinze anos acreditando que ele foi assassinado. Ninguém vai te culpar por ser um pouco superprotetor.

O moreno assentiu, suspirando profundamente.

\- Eu só queria que as coisas fossem um pouco mais fáceis com Harry. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Nem nos sonhos mais malucos eu imaginei que o teria de volta – confessou. – E agora que ele está aqui, ainda sinto que não o tenho. Ele está bem na minha frente, mas não posso tocá-lo, não posso alcançá-lo.

\- Dê um tempo, James. – Arthur bateu em seu ombro. – É natural ele te afastar.

\- Eu sei. – O moreno assentiu. – Sei que é um comportamento esperado, mas, mas eu sinto que tem algo mais, algo que é responsável pelo comportamento de Harry comigo.

\- Como o quê? – perguntou Arthur, intrigado.

\- Não consigo explicar, é só, só algo que sinto às vezes – disse James. – Remus e Sirius acham que eu estou exagerando. Eles não entendem, talvez seja porque não têm filhos, eles não entendem o que estou falando.

\- E o que é? – indagou Arthur.

James respirou fundo.

\- Eu sinto que... que Harry me odeia. Não da forma que odeia todos nós, porque somos aurores e ele é... sabe. – O moreno se remexeu sem jeito, forçando-se a continuar. – É como se ele realmente guardasse um ódio feroz de mim.

\- E por que se sente assim? – perguntou Arthur.

\- Não consigo explicar, é só uma sensação que tenho quando falo com ele.

\- Ele já disse alguma vez que te odeia? – indagou o ruivo.

\- Não – respondeu James. – Não, ele nunca disse as palavras, mas é muito mal-humorado comigo. Tudo que eu digo, não importa quão legal seja, ele sempre começa uma briga. De alguma forma ele distorce todas as palavras que eu digo para me fazer parecer um idiota.

Arthur sorriu, o alívio visível em seu rosto.

\- Ah, isso. – Ele brandiu a mão para o outro. – Isso é normal, James.

\- Como isso é normal? – indagou o moreno, chocado.

\- É um comportamento adolescente perfeitamente normal – explicou o ruivo. – Pavio curto, explodindo com você, provocando brigas, isso é tudo comportamento normal de adolescente.

\- Damien não é assim! – disse James.

\- Damien só tem 12 anos – apontou Arthur.

\- Ora, vamos, ele vai fazer 13 em outubro! – disse James. – Só faltam 2 meses.

\- Confie em mim, quando Damien fizer 13 anos, você _vai_ ver uma diferença nele – disse o ruivo.

\- Sério? – indagou James.

\- Eu vi a mudança em Bill assim que ele fez 13 anos – disse Arthur. – Foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido acionado quando ele completou 13 anos. Ele era atrevido, discutia comigo sobre coisas bobas e sempre tinha que ter a última palavra, mesmo que fosse resmungar para mim. – Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça com a lembrança. – Merlin, foi horrível.

\- Foi só Bill que agiu assim com você? – perguntou James com interesse, achando que talvez tivesse algo a ver com ser mais velho.

\- Não, Charlie foi assim também. Quando fez 15 anos, era um completo pesadelo. – Arthur riu. – Dizia que queria algo do jeito dele, e quando não conseguia gritava comigo por tratá-lo como uma criança. Sempre acabava com ele gritando que me odiava. – O rosto do ruivo se entristeceu um pouco e ele encontrou os olhos do moreno. – Sempre dói quando seus filhos dizem que te odeiam – disse ele. – Mas tem que lembrar que eles não queriam dizer isso. Quando dizem que te odeiam, deve lembrar a eles que ainda os ama.

\- Eu não sabia que Charlie e Bill falavam com você dessa forma – disse James, surpreso. – Eles são os garotos mais bem-comportados que eu conheci.

\- Ah, não é sempre assim. – Arthur sorriu. – Só quando eram adolescentes e não decidiam as coisas. É um momento desconfortável para eles, garotos se tornando jovens adultos, faz com que queiram ser tratados como mais velhos, mas sem assumir nenhuma responsabilidade. É quando as brigas acontecem. Eles se acalmam e voltam ao normal por volta de 18 anos.

James pensou no filho mais novo, não conseguia imaginar seu Damien gritando que o odeia.

\- Então, quando Damy fizer 13, até os 18 ele vai me odiar? – perguntou o moreno.

\- Não, ele só vai dizer que odeia. – O ruivo sorriu. – Assim como Harry faz você se sentir agora.

James suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Ótimo, mal posso esperar por isso – disse sarcasticamente.

\- Basta levar um dia de cada vez – aconselhou Arthur. – Seja paciente com Harry, as coisas vão melhorar. Você vai ver.

James assentiu, esperava mesmo que melhorassem, não achava que podia aguentar por mais tempo o comportamento frio de Harry, especialmente se Damien estava prestes a se juntar a ele.


	19. Discussions about & with the Dark Prince

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord. **  
**

James saiu pela lareira, limpando a fuligem das roupas. Assimilou a visão familiar da cozinha aconchegante da Toca. Andou em direção à porta dos fundos para verificar o jardim. O dia estava fresco, perfeito para quadribol, então foi isso que presumiu que as crianças estivessem fazendo. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, ouviu um barulho atrás de si e a outra porta que levava ao corredor se abriu.

O auror se virou, seu coração saltando de alegria ao ver o filho de doze anos entrando na cozinha com Ron. Damien parou, a surpresa cobrindo seu rosto antes de um grande sorriso se espalhar em sua face.

\- Pai! – gritou ele alegremente, correndo na direção do auror.

James sorriu e abriu os braços, envolvendo o menino em um abraço.

\- Como você está, Damy? – perguntou, bagunçando seus cabelos.

Damien se afastou, sorrindo animadamente.

\- Bem, estou bem – respondeu. – Onde você estava? Eu não vejo você e a mamãe há uma semana!

James baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

\- Desculpa, Damy – disse com sinceridade. – As coisas estão uma... loucura. – Ele engoliu pesadamente.

O auror avistou Ron, caminhando até o armário para tirar uma caixa do que pareciam doces. O ruivo sorriu para ele e acenou em cumprimento, antes de retirar três caixas e desaparecer da cozinha, deixando pai e filho a sós.

\- O que você tem feito? – perguntou Damien, curioso.

\- Coisas da Ordem, chatas e... simplesmente chatas – respondeu ele. Conduziu o menino à mesa da cozinha e ambos se sentaram.

Damien olhou desconfiado para James.

\- Você está bem, pai? – perguntou com preocupação. – Parece cansado.

O auror passou a mão pelo cabelo. Não dormira bem na última semana, mais precisamente desde que encontrou Harry novamente.

\- Estou bem, apenas moído com todo o trabalho da Ordem que tenho que fazer. – Ele forçou uma risada.

O menino ainda o olhou com dúvida, mas mudou de assunto.

\- Devia ter dito que estava vindo. – Ele sorriu. – Minhas coisas estão espalhadas por toda a Toca. Vou levar séculos para guardar tudo. – Ele fez menção de se levantar. – Vou ser o mais rápido possível.

James estendeu a mão, impedindo-o.

\- Eu não estou aqui para buscá-lo – disse com o coração pesado. – Você não vai voltar para casa ainda.

Damien estreitou os olhos avelãs para ele.

\- Não vou? – indagou.

\- Não, ainda não. Sua mãe e eu ainda estamos… no meio de um… trabalho da Ordem. – James tropeçou nas palavras. – Vão ser mais alguns dias. E então voltaremos para casa e você também.

Damien sentou-se de novo, parecendo extremamente decepcionado.

\- Ah, tudo bem, legal. – Ele desviou o olhar, examinando as próprias mãos.

\- Ei. – James tornou a estender a mão para ele. – Qual é o problema? Pensei que gostasse de ficar aqui na Toca?

\- Eu gosto. – Damien sacudiu os ombros. O menino ergueu os olhos para o pai, sentindo-se um tanto infantil ao falar aquilo. – Mas eu queria voltar para casa, sabe, voltar à minha rotina normal.

James sorriu para ele.

\- Os Weasleys estão atrapalhando a rotina do meu filho? – brincou.

Damien sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não, eles são ótimos. Eu só... – Ele olhou rápido para o pai. – Sinto falta de estar em casa – admitiu.

O auror sentiu o coração inflar de felicidade, e bagunçou o cabelo do filho novamente.

\- Nós também sentimos sua falta – disse com um sorriso. – É por isso que vim hoje. Queria te ver e sinto muito por não nos vermos há uma semana. Como eu disse, as coisas estavam um pouco agitadas. – James desviou o olhar do par de olhos curiosos. – Sei que está com saudades de casa, mas eu prometo que serão apenas mais alguns dias e então voltaremos para casa, o.k.?

Damien assentiu, sorrindo para o pai.

\- Sim, claro – respondeu.

James passou a próxima hora conversando com o filho, compensando o tempo perdido, antes de se levantar, dirigindo-se à lareira.

\- Sua mãe disse que pode passar mais tarde para te ver – disse ele antes de se levantar da mesa. – Lembre-se: comporte-se o melhor possível, ajude a Sra. Weasley com qualquer coisa que precise e não brigue com nenhum dos garotos.

Damien revirou os olhos.

\- Sim, sim. – Suspirou. – Eu vou me comportar.

James bagunçou o cabelo do filho, deixando-o propositalmente ainda mais desordenado. Notou distraidamente que não parecia com o cabelo de Harry, que era estranhamente idêntico ao seu. Enquanto o menino alisava os cabelos escuros, o auror caminhou até a lareira e, com uma última promessa de que viria pegá-lo em breve, saiu em um redemoinho de chamas verdes.

Damien ficou sentado, observando as chamas morrerem após a partida do pai. Após desaparecerem completamente, ele se levantou com um suspiro e voltou à sala de estar. Entrou no cômodo cheio e viu Ron espalhado no tapete, guardando preguiçosamente o tabuleiro de xadrez e as peças na caixa esfarrapada. Fred e George estavam sentados à mesa, penas e pergaminhos à sua frente, sussurrando e rindo silenciosamente entre si enquanto faziam anotações, sem dúvida planejando outra brincadeira. Ginny estava lendo, enrolada confortavelmente em sua poltrona favorita. Ela e Ron ergueram os olhos quando o amigo entrou. A ruiva colocou o livro no colo e sorriu para ele.

\- Você já vai? – perguntou ela.

Damien balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, papai só veio me ver. Ele disse que ainda faltam alguns dias para irmos para casa. – Ele caiu no tapete, em frente a Ron.

\- Droga, ainda temos que te aguentar, não é? – brincou o amigo.

\- Receio que sim – respondeu Damien com um suspiro.

\- Nossa, obrigada pelo entusiasmo – provocou Ginny.

Damien olhou para ela.

\- Você sabe que a Toca é como uma segunda casa para mim, Gin – disse ele. – Mas... eu meio que sinto saudade de estar em casa, com... com meus pais. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo surpreso consigo mesmo. – Deus, eu pareço uma criança de cinco anos – repreendeu-se.

A ruiva baixou o livro completamente.

\- Ter saudade de casa não te torna infantil – disse ela. – É perfeitamente natural.

\- É engraçado. – Ron riu. – Geralmente o Sr. e a Sra. Potter vêm quase todos os dias ou te chamam via flu para te levar para casa. Agora, é você quem quer ir, mas eles estão muito ocupados.

Damien não achava aquilo nada engraçado.

\- _É_ estranho como a Ordem parece ocupada de repente – divagou Ginny. – Notaram a quantas reuniões papai e mamãe foram chamados na última semana?

\- É, eu sei – concordou Ron, tampando a caixa. – É estranho.

\- O que é ainda mais estranho – juntou-se Fred de repente à conversa, – é que essas frequentes reuniões começaram quando um certo _Príncipe Negro_ foi descoberto.

Ron, Ginny e Damien se calaram imediatamente. Eles, assim como o resto do mundo mágico, tinham lido e ouvido as notícias de que o Lorde das Trevas tinha um herdeiro, conhecido apenas como Príncipe Negro.

\- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que é verdade – murmurou a ruiva. – Como é que Você-Sabe-Quem escondeu que tinha um filho por tanto tempo?

\- De acordo com O Profeta Diário, nem sequer os Comensais da Morte tinham certeza de que ele existia – acrescentou Ron.

\- Eu não acredito nisso. – Damien balançou a cabeça. – Como é que eles _não_ sabiam?

Ron sacudiu os ombros.

\- Foi o que o jornal disse. – Ele se endireitou e se sentou.

\- É, bem, os jornais tendem a dizer um monte de coisas que não são exatamente a verdade – disse George, compartilhando um olhar cúmplice com Fred.

\- Tipo o quê? – indagou Ginny.

\- Tipo como ele foi preso, por exemplo. – Fred riu. – A _incrível captura da elite do Esquadrão_ , embora seja uma excelente leitura, não é inteiramente precisa.

\- É, eles deixaram de fora uma parte _importante_ – acrescentou George. – Uma _Ordem_ inteira de eventos na verdade!

Os gêmeos sorriram largamente com as expressões surpresas dos outros três.

\- Vocês acham que a Ordem teve algo a ver com a captura _dele_? – perguntou Ginny.

\- Não. – Fred riu. – Eu _sei_ que eles têm muito a ver com isso.

Imediatamente a sala voltou a atenção para ele.

\- Como? – indagou Damien.

\- Usamos as orelhas extensoras para ouvir Bill e Percy – disse George, assumindo o lugar de Fred. – Eles estavam falando em como a Ordem colocou a armadilha, mas foi o Ministério que afirmou ter capturado o chamado Príncipe Negro.

\- Então o Ministro estava mentindo quando disse que a elite do Esquadrão o capturou! – exclamou Ron. – Caramba!

\- Espere, espere, isso não faz sentindo – disse Ginny, sentando-se tão depressa que o livro caiu do seu colo, pousando no chão. – Por que o Ministério precisaria encobrir o fato de que a Ordem capturou o Príncipe Negro? Quase todos sabem sobre a Ordem da Fênix, apenas seu líder e seus membros são mantidos em segredo.

\- Eu ouvi Percy e Bill discutindo como a Ordem estava perto de prender o Príncipe Negro – respondeu Fred. – Mas Olho-Tonto Moody acabou chamando por reforço e a elite do Esquadrão pegou o sinal, vindo em vez disso e o prendendo.

\- Mas agora que o Príncipe Negro está na prisão, por que a Ordem ainda está tendo tantas reuniões? – indagou Ron.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam sorridentes.

\- Estávamos pensando na mesma coisa – disse Fred maliciosamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- E temos uma teoria – disse George com o sorriso de sempre.

\- Se a Ordem colocou a armadilha para o Príncipe Negro, como Bill disse, então é evidente que descobriram sobre a existência dele na mesma época que o Ministério, se não antes – começou Fred com entusiasmo.

\- O pedido de reforço de Olho-Tonto foi pego pela elite do Esquadrão, que foi e o prendeu, isso podemos contar como verdade – disse George.

\- E, é claro, todos sabemos o que aconteceu no dia do julgamento do Príncipe Negro – disse Fred, sem precisar lembrar a ninguém do ataque ao Ministério da Magia.

\- Caramba, acho que ninguém nunca via esquecer aquilo! – Ron balançou a cabeça.

Seu pai e seu irmão Percy estavam no Ministério durante o ataque. O garoto tremeu mentalmente ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

\- Agora, é aqui que a teoria da conspiração começa – disse George em um tom abafado. – O Ministro afirma que o Príncipe Negro foi detido antes que pudesse deixar o Ministério – continuou –, mas se esse fosse o caso, teriam sido dadas muito mais informações sobre ele até agora.

\- Tipo o quê? – perguntou Damien, intrigado.

\- Pense um pouco – incitou Fred. – Toda vez que um Comensal da Morte é capturado, o que os jornais fazem logo em seguida?

Damien não precisou pensar. A resposta veio ainda quando o ruivo estava fazendo a pergunta.

\- Publicam a foto deles – respondeu.

Fred e George sorriram de orelha a orelha.

\- Exatamente! – responderam em uníssono.

\- É uma das coisas que a mídia mais ama, nomear e envergonhar os Comensais da Morte que são capturados – apontou George.

\- Então por que nenhuma revista ou jornal publicou alguma foto dele? – perguntou Fred retoricamente. – Além da ficha criminal, que outra informação vocês leram sobre ele? Nenhuma! Isso não é suspeito? – perguntou. – Quer dizer, ele deve ser o cara mais interessante do mundo mágico! O filho de Você-Sabe-Quem! Todo mundo ficaria interessado em ver quem ele é, como ele é e, definitivamente, como se parece.

\- Achamos que o Ministério não está com ele – disse George. – É por isso que não tem nenhuma foto ou informação.

\- Ele fugiu naquele dia, o Príncipe Negro deve estar de volta com Você-Sabe-Quem – disse Fred.

Houve um alvoroço imediato de protestos.

\- Não digam isso! – pediu Ron, assustado.

\- De jeito nenhum! – descartou Damien.

\- Isso é ridículo! – advertiu a ruiva. – O Ministério não encobriria uma coisa dessas! Não iam mentir sobre algo assim!

\- É, Ginny, porque todo mundo _sabe_ que os políticos sempre _dizem a verdade!_ – provocou George, revirando os olhos.

\- Pensem um pouco, galera! – disse Fred. – O Ministro Fudge jamais admitiria tamanho fracasso. Sabe quão impopular é. Se admitisse que perdeu o Príncipe Negro, _dentro do Ministério da Magia_ , para Você-Sabe-Quem, que tipo de reação receberia?

Os três se calaram, entreolhando-se inquietos.

\- Fudge seria deposto num piscar de olhos – disse George. – É por isso que encobriu a verdade, alegando que pegou o Príncipe Negro antes que ele pudesse sair e agora ele está na prisão.

\- É por isso que a prisão não foi divulgada – compreendeu Damien. – Porque não o mandaram a prisão alguma, eles não estão com ele!

\- Exatamente! – gritou Fred, mais animado por alguém ter acreditado em sua teoria que por qualquer outra coisa.

\- Parece realmente suspeito que ninguém saiba onde ele está sendo mantido – disse Ron lenta e evidentemente descontente.

\- E é por isso que a Ordem está tão ocupada, freneticamente tentando planejar outra armadilha para pegá-lo antes que venha à tona que ele está de volta com Você-Sabe-Quem! – disse Fred. – Quer dizer, foram eles que prepararam a armadilha e pegaram o Príncipe Negro da primeira vez, sabem que podem fazer isso de novo!

Ginny, Damien e Ron se entreolharam pouco à vontade, sem querer acreditar nos gêmeos, mas admitindo que a falta de informação sobre o notório Príncipe Negro era inquietante o bastante para fazê-los duvidar.

\- Não acham que outras pessoas podem descobrir isso? – indagou Ron. – Quero dizer, o Ministério não teme que o público possa querer prova de que estão com ele?

\- Ninguém vai ficar desconfiado se não estiver com a Ordem – disse George. – Se nossos pais não estivessem correndo igual a galinhas desmioladas, trabalhando dia e noite no quartel-general, não teríamos nenhum motivo para questionar o que o Ministério está afirmando, não é?

Damien pensou em quão excepcionalmente cansado seu pai parecera. Definitivamente havia algo acontecendo com a Ordem, isso era certo.

\- Então, estamos planejando espionar na próxima reunião, para ver o que a Ordem está planejando – disse Fred.

\- E como vão conseguir isso? – perguntou Ron com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – As reuniões da Ordem sempre são no quartel-general. Como é que vocês, dois não membros, vão entrar lá?

Os gêmeos sorriram debochados para ele.

\- É nisso, nosso ingênuo irmãozinho, que estamos trabalhando. – George gesticulou para o pergaminho à frente. – E vamos descobrir, não se preocupe. No próximo encontro estaremos lá, prontos para escutar a reunião e ver o que estão planejando.

\- É melhor torcerem para mamãe não pegar vocês – disse Ginny aos irmãos, erguendo o livro do chão. – Ela ainda está furiosa com vocês dois por conta dos resultados dos N.I.E.Ms. – A garota passou as páginas do livro para voltar à que estava.

\- Com certeza! – murmurou Ron. – Ela estava uma onça no dia que vocês receberam os resultados. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Nunca a vi tão irritada.

Fred e George se entreolharam e sorriram.

\- Nós já! – disseram em uníssono, alegremente.

\- Mas vocês têm que admitir – disse Damien com um sorrisinho –, se aplicassem o mesmo entusiasmo nos estudos no lugar das brincadeiras, não estariam repetindo o sétimo ano.

Ao contrário dos outros, Damien realmente tinha muito respeito pelos gêmeos Weasley. Eles eram mais brilhantes do deixavam transparecer.

\- Há pouquíssimas pessoas que repetiram o último ano em Hogwarts – disse Fred com um exagerado sotaque elegante. – E, pessoalmente, consideramos uma honra fazer parte de tal... grupo de elite de indivíduos.

\- É, a maioria só tem sete anos em Hogwarts, nós vamos ter oito! – acrescentou George. – Mais tempo para testarmos nossa mercadoria para a Gemialidades Weasley – disse ele, os olhos brilhando com o nome do futuro projeto.

\- E não se preocupe com a mamãe – respondeu Fred a Ginny. – Ela não vai nos pegar, ninguém vai – disse ele confiante.

Damien falou de repente.

\- Me levem com vocês – disse o menino.

Fred e George olharam para ele com algo semelhante a afeto.

\- Ah, nosso pequeno entusiasta brincalhão – disseram em uníssono.

\- Você quer ir com eles? – perguntou Ginny, surpresa.

Ela sabia que o amigo gostava de fazer brincadeiras, algo que ele argumentava ser um talento nato, sendo filho de um Maroto, mas não achava que ele estaria interessado no que a Ordem estava planejando. Não a ponto de se dispor a correr o risco de entrar em uma grande confusão.

\- Sim, eu quero – respondeu Damien. – Fred e George estão certos, algo grande está acontecendo – disse desconfiado. – Papai estava muito estranho hoje. Não disse muito sobre o que a Ordem estava fazendo, o que é normal. Mas parecia que não dormia há dias. O que é que a Ordem está fazendo que não está permitindo que eles descansassem? E por que não podem ir para casa? A maioria dos membros está ficando no quartel-general, até seu pai está ficando lá algumas noites – disse à amiga. O menino olhou para os gêmeos. – Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

Os gêmeos simularam uma saudação.

\- Não tema, meu camarada – provocou Fred. – Nós jamais deixaríamos um homem para trás!

Damien sorriu de volta para eles.

\- Bom. – Ele os saudou de volta.

\- Na verdade, se você estiver a bordo, poderemos fazer isso com mais facilidade – disse Fred, sua expressão mostrando a todos que ele bolara um plano.

\- Sério? – Damien parecia surpreso. – Como?

\- Certo, Damy, precisamos que pegue algumas coisas... – começou Fred. -... da Mansão Potter.

George pareceu entender o que seu gêmeo estava pensando e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

\- Ah, sim! – Ele riu. – Isso vai ser perfeito!

Damien correu até a mesa para que os gêmeos pudessem lhe contar o plano e o que necessitavam da Mansão Potter.

Ron e Ginny tinham expressões similares, uma mistura de admiração e reprovação.

\- Mamãe vai matá-los – sussurrou Ron para ela.

\- Não será necessário, eles não vão invadir a sede da Ordem – descartou a ruiva. – Como se Fred e George pudessem superar a segurança do Professor Dumbledore! – Ela rui de repente, sacudindo a cabeça. – Sabe, acabei de perceber, eles não teriam que planejar uma invasão para chegar ao quartel-general se tivessem conseguido N.I.E.Ms suficientes.

Ron sorriu também, entendendo o que Ginny queria dizer.

\- É, porque assim mamãe os deixaria ingressar na Ordem. – Ele também riu, olhando para os irmãos. – Mesmo eles tendo 18 anos, mamãe não deixa ingressem até conseguirem N.I.E.M.s suficientes.

Ginny tornou a apanhar o livro negligenciado.

\- Então acho que eles nunca vão ingressar.

Ron riu e se levantou do chão, levando o jogo de xadrez de volta para o quarto, deixando o trio de brincalhões esquematizando à mesa.

xxx

Havia outra reunião da Ordem, que devia começar em uma hora. James se serviu de uma xícara de café excepcionalmente forte, tentando se manter acordado. Estava extremamente cansado, fazer malabarismo entre o trabalho como auror durante o dia e os constantes expedientes noturnos no quartel-general estava minando toda sua energia. Não era obrigado a ficar acordado à noite, simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, não estava fazendo progresso algum com Harry, e era devastador ver tanta animosidade dirigida a ele pelo filho. Passava a noite toda só pensando sobre como chegar até ele, sobre o que podia dizer ou fazer para convencê-lo de que não eram inimigos. Pensamentos sobre o jovem e visões assustadoras de seu futuro eram responsáveis pela insônia do auror. Não importava quão cansado se sentia durante o dia, no momento que se deitava para dormir, tudo que conseguia fazer era pensar sobre o filho e o sono não vinha. Aquilo lentamente o matava. Sabia que tinha que descansar um pouco antes que fosse levado à loucura por pura exaustão. Reprimiu um bocejo e se dirigiu para onde Remus terminava o almoço à mesa.

Antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, a porta da cozinha se abriu e Alastor entrou. James não o vira desde que descobriu por Poppy o que o homem tentara fazer a Harry. Quase imediatamente, a fúria e a raiva tomaram conta dele e disparou na direção do auror e membro da Ordem.

\- Moody! – chamou. – O que diabos achou que estava fazendo, tentando drogar Harry? – exigiu ao parar diante dele.

Os olhos desiguais do auror cheio de cicatrizes encontraram um par de olhos avelãs irritados.

\- Meu trabalho – respondeu rispidamente –, e eu sou o único que resta para fazer isso, é o que aprece.

James estreitou ainda mais os olhos para ele.

\- Nem comece com essa porcaria! – sibilou. – Disfarçar seu ódio por trás de uma afirmação de dever não vai lhe servir de nada!

\- Meu ódio é bem colocado! – retrucou Moody. – Ou você se esqueceu de Frank e Alice?

James se acalmou, o aborrecimento e a raiva quase desaparecendo quando seu coração deu um solavanco doloroso à menção dos falecidos amigos. Encarou o outro, vendo a dor e a angústia silenciosa nele.

\- Eu também me importava com Frank e Alice – começou James.

\- Não é o que parece! – bufou Moody.

\- Alastor. – James respirou cansado. – Ele é meu _filho_. O que espera que eu faça?

\- Espero que faça o que é certo! – rosnou Moody, zangado. – Aquele garoto matou dois dos nossos. Eles eram seus amigos, Potter! A morte deles não deveria ser vingada?

James sentiu-se despedaçado, sabia que o assassinato de Frank e Alice devia ser vingado, mas dizer aquelas palavras condenaria o sangue do seu sangue.

\- Não é fácil para ninguém – falou Remus por trás dele. Ele saíra da mesa e estava ao lado do amigo. – Você não tem direito de colocá-lo numa situação tão difícil –repreendeu.

\- Não há nada de difícil nisso – argumentou Moody. – O garoto cometeu o crime, tem que pegar por isso.

\- E qual é o preço? – indagou Remus. – A vida dele? O Beijo? Uma vida atrás das grades? Isso traria Frank e Alice de volta?

\- No mínimo deviam obrigá-lo a falar – disse Moody asperamente. – Se temos o Príncipe Negro sob nossa custódia, podemos muito bem tirar informações dele.

Ante que James e Remus pudessem responder, a porta abriu e Dumbledore entrou. Só sua expressão fez James quase esquecer Moody e a discussão. Não vira o diretor parecer tão satisfeito há algum tempo.

\- Boa tarde – cumprimentou o bruxo, os olhos azuis brilhando loucamente.

\- Dumbledore – respondeu. Remus. – Você chegou mais cedo. Pensei que a reunião estava prevista para começar às duas.

\- Está. – O bruxo sorriu de volta. – Eu queria falar com James e Lily antes da reunião.

James já sabia que o encontro envolvia Harry de alguma maneira. As últimas reuniões o envolviam de uma forma ou de outra.

\- O que é, Dumbledore? – perguntou o auror, curioso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu tenho uma ótima notícia – disse o diretor, com um sorriso verdadeiro. – Finalmente convenci o Ministro. Levou várias reuniões com ele na última semana, mas, no fim, valeu a pena os intermináveis debates.

James e Remus se entreolharam confusos. Até Moody encarava Dumbledore, tentando compreendê-lo.

\- Do que está falando? – indagou James. – O Ministro concordou com o quê?

Dumbledore gesticulou para as cadeiras da mesa da cozinha e os quarto se sentaram.

\- Eu vou anunciar isso na reunião daqui a pouco, mas queria contar a você e a Lily primeiro – disse ao auror. – Eu vou levar Harry a Hogwarts.

Suas palavras foram recebidas por um silêncio atordoante. James não conseguia encontrar a voz para perguntar o que o bruxo queria dizer. Ele não podia levar Harry a _Hogwarts_ , a ideia em si era insana. Antes que pudesse lutar com as palavras, Remus balbuciou:

\- Você vai levá-lo aonde?

\- A Hogwarts – respondeu Dumbledore, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Ele vai cursar o sexto ano, junto com o restante dos bruxos e bruxas de sua idade.

Aquilo foi o bastante para James sair do estupor.

\- Que! – exclamou. – Você... você não pode estar falando sério! – afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Fudge nunca... Harry é muito... muito... como você pode... você não pode...! – Ele parou de falar, achando impossível organizar as palavras incoerentes para que fizessem sentido.

Dumbledore o poupou do problema, erguendo uma mão para acalmá-lo, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu lhe garanto, James, que pensei completamente nisso, com a segurança de todos em mente – disse ele. – Desde que falei com Harry, percebi quão difícil será convertê-lo ao nosso lado. Sua lealdade e devoção a Voldemort são tamanhas, que duvido que haja algo que possamos falar ou contar que vá fazer sua fé vacilar. – Ele olhou para James com empatia e tristeza nos olhos. – Estou bem ciente do pouco tempo que nos foi dado para convertê-lo. Acredito que quanto mais Harry ficar aqui, trancado no que considera uma prisão, mais ressentimento terá contra nós, e nunca seremos capazes de alcançá-lo. – O bruxo encarou os próprios dedos entrelaçados. – Creio que levá-lo a Hogwarts, dar-lhe a chance de ver como a vida seria se escolhesse ficar conosco, tê-lo cercado por crianças da sua idade, seus colegas, creio que possa fazer toda a diferença.

James não conseguia dizer nada. Torcia, com todas as forças, que o que Dumbledore estava dizendo fosse verdade. Que talvez, apenas talvez, Hogwarts fosse a chave que destrancaria a resistência do adolescente e finalmente teria o filho de volta.

\- Você está cometendo um erro – falou Moody em voz baixa. Sua voz normalmente áspera soou rouca em seu sussurro. – Levar o garoto a Hogwarts é como levar Voldemort à escola! – disse ele, o olho mágico fixo no diretor, bem como o normal.

\- Voldemort não irá a Hogwarts – afirmou Dumbledore calmamente. – Se há um lugar protegido de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, é Hogwarts.

Moody sacudiu a cabeça, agitando seus horrendos cabelos acinzentados.

\- Ele foi ao Ministério da Magia! – disse ele. – Pode tentar uma missão de resgate se descobrir que o garoto está lá!

\- Voldemort nunca foi ao Ministério em pessoa. Estava esperando a algumas ruas de distancia – lembrou Dumbledore. – E a única razão para Comensais da Morte conseguirem entrar no Ministério, é porque estavam disfarçados de trabalhadores há muito tempo.  Hogwarts está livre dos espiões dele. Enquanto eu for diretor de Hogwarts, Voldemort não pode se aproximar da escola.

Moody o encarou com raiva.

\- Como diretor, é _seu_ trabalho proteger _seus_ alunos quando estão na _sua_ escola – disse o auror. – Mas deixar um assassino a solta, em meio a crianças inocentes? Que direito tem de colocar a vida delas em perigo?

\- Cale a boca, Moody! – interrompeu James, sem conseguir aguentar mais.

\- Você vai mesmo ficar parado, fingindo não ver os perigos do que Albus está sugerindo? – perguntou Alastor ao moreno. – Você, acima de todos, sabe do que esse garoto é capaz! – Seu olhar pousou no pescoço do outro, onde era para ter ficado a cicatriz da lâmina que cortara sua carne. – Ele transformou uma maldita pena numa lâmina! – lembrou aos demais. – Pensem no que poderia fazer em Hogwarts!

A garganta de James apertou, as palavras de protesto ficando presas na garganta. Como podia discutir com Moody? Ele estava certo, Harry transformara uma pena velha em uma faca sem varinha. O que o impediria de fazer o mesmo ou até pior em Hogwarts? E quanto a todas as crianças na escola? Não, era perigoso demais, o que Dumbledore estava pensando?

James se virou para encarar o diretor, mas o bruxo já inclinara a cabeça em sua direção, olhos compreensivos voltados para ele.

\- Eu lhe garanto, James, tenho tudo sob controle. Não vou comprometer a segurança de ninguém, tem minha palavra.

O auror não conseguia entender como isso era possível, mas sempre depositara sua fé em Dumbledore, podia fazer o mesmo de novo.

\- E o seu plano original? – indagou Moody ao bruxo. – Por que está desviando dele? – exigiu. – Vá em frente e faça o que pretendia fazer com o _Príncipe Negro_! Use-o para atrair e destruir Voldemort!

\- A situação é mais complicada – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente. – Quando fiz aquele plano, não sabia que o Príncipe Negro era Harry. Não posso usá-lo para atrair Voldemort para uma armadilha.

\- Por que não? – indagou Moody.

\- Harry é muito valioso – afirmou Dumbledore sem hesitação. – É o profetizado, o _único_ que pode destruí-lo, e não vou correr nenhum risco no que lhe diz respeito.

James sentiu o estômago retorcer com as palavras do bruxo. Odiava a mera menção à profecia, especialmente quando o nome do seu filho era usado na mesma frase.

\- Albus, abra os olhos! – rosnou Moody para ele. – Aquele garoto não é um herói! É uma causa perdida! Ele nunca destruirá Voldemort, ele é um _deles_!

Os punhos de James se cerraram com força, mas, novamente, viu que não podia rebater a afirmação. Harry _estava_ do lado oposto da guerra.

\- Eu discordo. – Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. – Harry certamente não é um deles, ele nem sequer se considera um Comensal da Morte, na verdade considera isso um insulto. – O bruxo olhou para James, que subitamente se lembrou do garoto com a máscara prateada, sibilando com raiva: _“Eu não sou um Comensal da Morte imundo!”_

\- É verdade! – exclamou o moreno, o alívio vindo sobre si com a memória. – Ele reagiu com raiva no dia que me referi a ele como um Comensal da Morte.

Moody ignorou James.

\- Ele pode se considerar o que quiser! – rosnou. – O fato é que está com Voldemort. Faz o que ele quer. Não vai se converter e se virar contra Voldemort, não importa o que uma maldita profecia diga!

\- Você não precisa acreditar na profecia – falou Remus de repente. – Muitas pessoas não acreditam nela. Mas não sabe o que Harry vai ou não fazer, então pare de fazer suposições – disse a Moody com raiva.

\- Harry é a chave para ganhar a guerra – disse Dumbledore a Alastor. – Com ou sem a profecia. Ele tem todas as informações que precisamos para chegar a Voldemort. Pode nos levar a ele. – De repente, a expressão do bruxo ficou sombria e o ar ao redor da mesa sufocante. – Forçar a informação dele ou ameaçá-lo não é a forma correta – falou apenas para Olho-Tonto. – Harry não é um prisioneiro, Alastor. Ele não será tratado como um. – O aviso era claro em seu tom de voz. – Preciso que ele acredite que está seguro aqui, que não somos seus inimigos. Quero que se sinta parte _desse_ mundo, um mundo longe de Voldemort e suas _missões_. Apenas quando perceber do que foi privado; seu lugar no mundo, sua família, seu futuro, só então ele vai se virar contra Voldemort e deixá-lo por bem.

\- Acredita mesmo que isso vá acontecer? – perguntou Moody, esforçando-se para falar devido à raiva.

\- Eu tenho fé em Harry – disse Dumbledore, inclinando a cabeça. – Tenho fé em seus pais, em sua família... – Gesticulou para James e Remus. –... para ganhar o seu coração com amor e aceitação. Acredito que a profecia vai se cumprir e tenho confiança em Harry, que escolherá o lado certo quando conhecer o mundo que Voldemort quer destruir. Quanto for a Hogwarts e tiver a chance de viver e respirar com crianças, a geração que Voldemort quer corromper, vai lutar contra ele para protegê-las. Ele fez isso em uma escala menor ao salvar os filhos de Poppy, efetivamente lutando contra seus próprios homens para salvar vidas inocentes.

Moody ficou calado por longos minutos, apenas encarando seu amigo e líder. Lentamente se levantou, os dois olhos fixos no diretor.

\- Vai se arrepender disso – disse simplesmente. – Sua _fé_ nele será sua ruína, Albus! Aquele garoto nunca sairá do lado de Voldemort e não importa o que você ou qualquer um faça, ele não vai mudar! – Olhou furioso para Dumbledore. – Cuide de uma cobra o quanto quiser, ela ainda vai te morder na primeira oportunidade que tiver!

Ele se virou e saiu da cozinha, deixando os três homens ainda sentados à mesa, em um triste silêncio.

xxx

As 48 horas terminaram. Voldemort estava no meio do escritório, encarando seus homens, aos quais tinham sido dadas 48 horas para tirar o Príncipe Negro da prisão e trazê-lo para casa.

Tarefa que eles não tinham cumprido.

O olhar cruel passou entre as três figuras ajoelhadas, amarradas e sangrando aos seus pés. Três funcionários do Ministério que tinham sido capturados e torturados por seus Comensais da Morte. Ao menos seus homens tinham feito _alguma coisa_.

Os impiedosos olhos vermelhos assimilaram as formas açoitadas e derrotadas ajoelhadas à sua frente, com as mãos amarradas para trás, sangue manchando as vestes rasgadas, e sentiu-se ainda mais aborrecido. Foram inúteis, completa e absolutamente inúteis. Não sabiam onde Harry estava. Voldemort não acreditara neles quando gritaram isso, quando imploraram e alegaram que não faziam ideia de onde o Príncipe Negro estava. Ficaram repetindo que não sabiam para qual prisão o garoto fora levado, que não sabia de _nada_ sobre ele. Mas o bruxo continuara comandando as torturas nas mãos de seus seguidores. Eventualmente, cansou-se dos gritos e da resistência em lhe contar o que desesperadamente queria saber, então violou suas mentes, invadindo ferozmente as consciências das três vítimas. Mas tudo que encontrou foram memórias de suas vidas: família, amigos, aqueles que amavam, aniversários e comemorações, mas nada sobre Harry, nenhuma pista sequer que pudesse deixá-lo mais perto de descobrir onde ele estava sendo mantido.

Voldemort observou as três vítimas, dois homens e uma mulher, com nada além de aversão. Eram inúteis para ele. Olhou para os Comensais da Morte que estavam atrás dos três.

\- Matem todos – comandou friamente.

Rookwood, Avery e Macnair reagiram imediatamente, chutando as três vítimas indefesas, fazendo-as cair para frente sobre o chão frio de mármore. Gemidos assustados e apelos irregulares ecoaram pela câmara, mas não suscitaram compaixão em ninguém.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Três ecos e três flashes de luz verde, e um súbito silêncio caiu sobre a câmara. Os corpos dos três funcionários do Ministério jaziam imóveis no chão.

O olhar raivoso de Voldemort passou dos cadáveres para os Comensais da Morte reunidos.

\- Levem e os pendurem no Beco Diagonal, para que todos vejam – instruiu. – Que a mensagem seja clara: vou matar quantos forem necessários para o Ministério devolver meu filho!

Os homens se curvaram diante dele e começaram a se retirar do escritório, arrastando os corpos dos funcionários do Ministério consigo. A porta se fechou, deixando Voldemort sozinho na sua câmara manchada de sangue.

xxx

Harry jogou água fria no rosto, direcionando o jato de água à testa. A cicatriz doía em agonia. Estivera pinicando o dia inteiro, mas nas últimas quatro horas começara a piorar progressivamente, até entrar em erupção com uma dor tão intensa que fizera sua visão embranquecer.

Sabia que o pai estava altamente irritado. Deduziu que devia estar conjurando um Cruciatus ou talvez algo igualmente poderoso para fazer sua cicatriz arder com tanta ferocidade. Jogou mais água na cicatriz, tentando, em vão, afastar um pouco do queimor.

\- Droga – sibilou ao esfregar a testa, a cicatriz quente sob seus dedos.

A dor fazia seu estômago revolver, e sentiu que estava prestes a vomitar. Amaldiçoou mentalmente a raiva do pai e vagamente perguntou-se porque a fúria dele o afetava tanto quando estava tão longe. Normalmente não o importunava, a não ser que estivesse na Mansão, perto dele. Essa era principal razão para o bruxo manter a calma quando Harry estava em casa.

O rapaz olhou para o espelho, encarando o reflexo. A cicatriz se destacava contra sua pele, vermelha e dolorosa, o cabelo molhado pregado na cabeça, de modo que a cicatriz estava claramente visível. Inclinou-se para mais perto, examinando-a, cerrando os dentes quando continuou a queimar.

\- Acalme-se, já! – sibilou, falando com a cicatriz e mentalmente com o pai. Sabia que a dor não diminuiria até o bruxo se acalmar.

Agarrou a borda da pia e fechou os olhos quando ela latejou teimosamente, fazendo-o quase gemer alto. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e várias pessoas entrarem. Ficou onde estava, olhos fechados, cabeça curvada, ignorando-os completamente.

\- Potter? – veio o grito do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

O garoto resmungou baixinho.

\- Potter? Harry?

Ele ignorou.

Uma batida forte na porta.

\- Harry? Você está ai? – veio a voz de Sturgis Podmore.

O adolescente abriu os olhos, olhando com raiva para a porta.

\- Não! – gritou de volta com sarcasmo.

Uma pausa, antes de:

\- Saia! Dumbledore quer falar com você! – disse Sturgis através da porta fechada.

Harry fechou os olhos, esfregando o rosto.

\- Vá embora! – disse entre dentes.

\- Abra a porta! – gritou outra voz.

Harry os ignorou. Pegou a toalha, enxugou o rosto e o cabelo, que, depois de seco, tornou a cair nos seus olhos, escondendo a cicatriz.

Três batidas fortes na porta se seguiram.

\- Potter! Saia ou vamos entrar para te tirar!

Harry não disse nada, estava muito ocupado tentando fazer o estômago não revolver enquanto a dor na cicatriz só aumentava.

Continuaram a bater na porta, fazendo a dor de cabeça piorar.

\- Harry! Abra a porta! – gritou Sturgis.

\- Abram vocês! – rosnou para ele. O garoto fechou os olhos quando sua visão nublou e a dor de cabeça piorou.

Um grande baque atingiu a porta, então outro e outro. Estavam chutando. O adolescente quase sorriu. A trava de magia era um incômodo para os membros da Ordem tanto quanto para ele. Um simples “alohomora” teria resolvido. Em vez disso, tinham que quebrar fisicamente a porta para chegar até ele.

Outros quarto chutes e a fechadura finalmente quebrou, fazendo a porta abrir violentamente e se chocar com a parede. Três pares de mãos o agarraram e o puxaram grosseiramente para fora do banheiro.

\- Vamos! – rosnou um Sturgis, o rosto avermelhado, irritado com ele.

Ele assumiu a dianteira enquanto os outros dois membros da Ordem arrastavam Harry para fora do quarto, segurando-o com firmeza pelos braços. A dor na cicatriz o cegava e lutou contra o aperto, mas não conseguiu se libertar. Finalmente conseguiu se livrar ao chegar à base da escada. Seguiu Sturgis por conta própria. O auror assentiu para os outros dois membros, que encararam o jovem, mas deram meia volta e foram para a sala vizinha.

Sturgis o levou a um pequeno cômodo, no qual Dumbledore, James e Lily estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, evidentemente esperando por eles. O olhar do garoto passou por eles, mas pousou no diretor, que inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento.

\- Boa tarde, Harry – gesticulou para a cadeira à sua frente. – Por favor, sente-se.

Quando o adolescente não se mexeu, Sturgis, já cansado e irritado com sua atitude, o empurrou rudemente para a cadeira.

\- Ei! – James se levantou em um piscar de olhos. – Não toque nele!

Harry, ignorando Potter completamente, virou-se para encarar Sturgis.

\- Isso é tudo, Sturgis. – Dumbledore se dirigiu ao auror, suas palavras agradáveis, mas seu tom inegavelmente duro.

O homem assentiu firmemente para o diretor e deu uma última olhada carrancuda para o garoto, antes de sair calmamente da sala.

\- Harry, por favor, sente-se – pediu Dumbledore. – Eu prometo que só vou tomar alguns minutos do seu tempo.

A cabeça do rapaz parecia prestes a rachar. Talvez sentar fosse uma boa ideia, disse a si mesmo. Agarrou cegamente a cadeira e se sentou. James fez o mesmo, os olhos fixos no garoto.

\- Sinto muito por incomodá-lo – começou Dumbledore –, mas tenho algumas notícias muito importantes.

Com dificuldade, o jovem virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

\- Não estou interessado – afirmou.

\- Tenho certeza que estará – sorriu o bruxo.

A cicatriz tornou a latejar dolorosamente, e Harry quase não se impediu de estender a mão para ela. Não queria chamar atenção para a cicatriz, especialmente a de Dumbledore.

\- Tudo bem, o que é? – perguntou o garoto entredentes, achando que se pudesse simplesmente acabar com aquilo, seria deixado em paz de novo.

\- Eu falei com o Ministro Fudge e ele concordou em deixá-lo frequentar Hogwarts esse ano – respondeu Dumbledore.

A expressão de Harry mudou, a surpresa e o choque claramente visíveis. Seus olhos se arregalaram antes de se estreitarem com raiva.

\- Quê? – sibilou.

\- Você começará o sexto ano em Hogwarts – continuou Dumbledore. – Sei que isso pode ser um pouco chocante, você nunca teve que frequentar nenhum tipo de escola antes. Mas tenho certeza que vai considerar uma agradável experiência.

A dor na cicatriz foi quase esquecida, tudo que Harry conseguia fazer era repetir as palavras do bruxo em sua mente. Seus olhos correram em volta da mesa, tentando medir a verdade das palavras por suas expressões. James e Lily o encaravam, parecendo um tanto em choque também. O garoto voltou-se para o diretor com um olhar frio.

\- Eu não vou – disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

\- Receio que não tenha escolha, Harry – respondeu o bruxo.

\- O caramba que não tenho! – rosnou o adolescente. – O que vai fazer, me arrastar para lá?

\- Eu estava esperando que isso não fosse necessário – respondeu Dumbledore serenamente calmo.

Harry o encarou. Sabia que se fosse levado a Hogwarts, seria impossível escapar. A escola era, talvez, o único lugar onde seu pai não poderia vir até ele, e sabia ser essa a precisa razão pela qual estava sendo levado para lá.

\- Você espera mesmo que eu fique calmamente em Hogwarts? – indagou o garoto. – Como vai me manter lá? O que vai fazer? Colocar uma trava de magia na escola inteira? – zombou.

Dumbledore deu uma risada, enfurecendo o jovem mais ainda.

\- Meu Deus, não! Isso seria demais! – O bruxo sacudiu a cabeça, achando graça. – Uma escola que ensina magia sob uma trava de magia.

Harry o encarou sombriamente. A cicatriz ainda queimava, mas o garoto estava tão imerso em sua raiva, que mal estava registrando a dor.

\- Você obviamente não sabe nada sobre mim – sussurrou. – Caso contrário, não estaria me levando nem sequer para perto de Hogwarts!

\- Ao contrário, Harry – sorriu Dumbledore. – Eu te conheço muito bem e sei que não tentará nada lá.

\- Eu sei que você é muitas coisas, Dumbledore, mas idiota não é uma delas! – sibilou o rapaz. – Sabe que eu vou tentar escapar...

\- E você, Harry, sabe que escapar será impossível – respondeu o diretor.

O rapaz estudou o rosto do velho bruxo, mas a expressão do homem só lhe mostrava calma e serenidade.

\- Eu encontrarei uma forma – prometeu Harry. – Acredite, Dumbledore. Eu farei o que for preciso. – O garoto encarou o diretor. – Se precisar matar os seus alunos, eu não hesitarei.

James se sentiu subitamente enjoado. A crueldade nas palavras do adolescente fez seu sangue gelar. Mas Dumbledore apenas sorriu em resposta, e se inclinou para frente, na direção do jovem.

\- Sei que não machucará nenhum dos meus alunos, Harry – disse ele, novamente com tamanha calma que era enervante. – Não vai tirar vidas inocentes, não importa quais sejam as circunstâncias.

O jovem ficou parado, um repentino olhar de apreensão apareceu em seu rosto e ele encarou o bruxo. Um segundo depois, o olhar se foi e encarou o outro furiosamente.

\- Não significa que eu não vá queimar sua escola inteira! – ameaçou.

\- Eu teria que argumentar que não vai – declarou Dumbledore. – Afinal, até mesmo Voldemort tem grande respeito à escola.

A expressão de Harry se contorceu para mostrar a raiva quando o bruxo falou o nome de seu pai. A dor na cicatriz estava finalmente diminuindo, transformando-se em um formigamento, o qual podia facilmente suportar e ignorar.

\- Meu pai pode reconstruir Hogwarts quando tiver no controle dela! – disse ele.

Suspiros foram ouvidos ao redor da mesa e o garoto viu a expressão de medo e nojo no rosto de Lily. A simples _ideia_ de Voldemort assumir a escola era terrível para eles.

\- Suas ameaças não vão funcionar, Harry – apaziguou Dumbledore. – Sei que não fará nada à escola ou aos alunos. Suas palavras são apenas uma tentativa de me assustar para não levá-lo. – Ele sorriu.

O adolescente se recostou na cadeira, analisando o bruxo de cabelos brancos atentamente.

\- Você não me conhece, Dumbledore – afirmou, agora com calma –, não finja o contrário. É evidente que não se importa com o que aconteça à sua escola ou aos alunos, desde que consiga o que quer. – O garoto inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, examinando o bruxo ainda sorridente. – Não me importo em provar quão errado está – declarou, os olhos brilhando perigosamente. – Vou matar todos os alunos, cada membro do corpo docente, aterrorizar qualquer coisa que respire na sua maldita escola, apenas para provar que está errado!

Os olhos de Dumbledore endureceram, o brilho desaparecendo quase imediatamente. O adolescente causara um desconforto e isso era evidente.

\- Eu espero que jamais faça algo dessa natureza, Harry – disse ele calmamente. – Fazer mal a alguém em Hogwarts só vai machucá-lo em troca. – O bruxo olhou para Lily e James antes de continuar. – Hogwarts estará fortemente protegida, com inúmeros aurores ao redor da escola e nos terrenos. Eles sempre estarão lá, para a sua segurança, bem como para a dos demais. Nas proximidades da escola, dementadores estarão prontos para levá-lo se fizer mal a alguém.

James virou para encarar o diretor, horrorizado. Não havia sido informado dos dementadores. Lily olhava pasma para o bruxo, a boca abrindo e fechando, mas nenhum som saiu dela.

Harry sorriu e se recostou na cadeira, os olhos verdes fixos em Dumbledore.

\- Finalmente – suspirou o garoto. – Dumbledore arreganha suas presas e ameaça morder!

O diretor sorriu um pouco, balançando a cabeça.

\- A decisão não é minha, Harry – disse ele. – Os aurores e dementadores estarão lá por ordem do Ministro. Eles não vão interferir e certamente não vão se aproximar de você, a não ser que lhes dê motivo.

James percebeu que devia ter esperado isso de Fudge. O Ministro não deixaria Harry frequentar a escola sem a ameaça de aurores e dementadores pairando sobre ele. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos, raiva e frustração borbulhando dentro dele.

Harry estava muito ocupado com Dumbledore para perceber qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Pode ter aurores ou dementadores guardando a escolar, mas eles não podem me impedir de dizer a verdade – disse ele. – Imagino o que seus alunos pensarão de você quando eu lhes disser quem eu sou. Quando descobrirem que seu grande e sempre justo diretor levou o Príncipe Negro a Hogwarts, ameaçando sua segurança, finalmente saberão que tipo de homem você realmente é.

James estava esperando por isso, fizera a mesma pergunta a Dumbledore mais cedo, e se Harry revelasse sua identidade aos alunos, o que aconteceria então? A resposta que conseguiu não foi nada reconfortante. O auror fez uma careta quando viu o bruxo se inclinar para frente de novo, prestes a responder ao garoto.

\- Ninguém vai acreditar se contar, Harry – respondeu. – A insistência de Voldemort de que ninguém visse seu rosto acabou salvando a sua vida. A máscara prateada escondeu perfeitamente sua identidade e, além de algumas poucas pessoas, ninguém sabe qual a aparência do Príncipe Negro. – Ele se endireitou e olhou intensamente para o jovem. – Para o mundo mágico, o Príncipe Negro está atualmente na prisão, onde cumpre prisão perpétua por seus atos. Eles acreditam que você está incapacitado. Harry Potter é o garoto que voltou para os pais após anos vivendo longe deles por motivos pessoais.

\- Eu tenho como provar quem eu sou! – disse o adolescente.

\- Se convencer os outros de que é o Príncipe Negro, então receio que eu não teria outra opção a não ser entregá-lo ao Ministério, que não desperdiçará um segundo em administrar o beijo do dementador.

O rosto de Harry empalideceu à menção dos temidos dementadores novamente. Nunca enfrentara um antes, mas os estudara.

Desejava jamais encontrar um.

xxx

Do lado de fora da sala, no corredor, três garotos apareceram do nada. Fred e George seguraram Damien quando tropeçou, a chave do portal roubada de Percy escorregando de sua mão.

xxx

 **N/T:** Eu sei que no canon Percy não era um membro da Ordem, mas na minha UA ele é. Acho que Percy não estava na Ordem no canon porque não acreditava que Voldemort voltara, assim como o Ministro. Mas na minha UA, Voldemort nunca caiu, então Percy teria seguido os passos da família e se juntado à Ordem também.

 


	20. Chapter Twenty – Family Secrets

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Damien quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao chegar ao corredor do quartel-general via chave do portal. Para sua sorte, Fred e George o seguraram, salvando-o de cair de cara no chão. O menino se endireitou, sorrindo para os gêmeos.

\- Valeu – murmurou num sussurro.

Fred se abaixou, apanhando a chave do portal de Percy que Damien deixara cair na chegada.

\- Não achei que a chave do portal fosse nos jogar no meio do corredor! – disse Fred, também quase sussurrando, e fazendo careta para o disco oval cor de ouro, antes de colocá-lo no bolso. – Temos sorte que não havia ninguém. Teria dado tudo errado!

\- É, imagina a gente dá de cara com nossa mãe! – acrescentou George com um sorriso descarado. – Estaríamos ferrados!

\- Eu _disse_ que a gente devia se transportar sob a capa – sussurrou Damien, puxando do bolso a capa de invisibilidade que herdara do pai. – Mas vocês não quiseram ouvir!

\- Tente segurar em alguma coisa enquanto se transporta – reclamou Fred. – Não tinha como nós três ficarmos sob a capa e continuarmos segurando o disco enquanto éramos jogados no espaço por aquela chave do portal idiota!

\- Espero que Percy esteja bem – murmurou Damien, culpado, lembrando-se do Weasley mais velho pela menção de sua chave do portal. – Quanto tempo até as Vomitilhas perderem o efeito?

\- Uma hora mais ou menos. – George sacudiu os ombros. – Ele vai ficar bem. Já passou por coisa pior.

Damien não duvidava disso, ter Fred e George como irmãos mais novos obrigatoriamente tinha efeitos prejudiciais à saúde.

\- Quantas pastilhas moeu e colocou na bebida dele? – perguntou Fred ao gêmeo.

\- Duas – respondeu George.

Fred parecia calcular algo mentalmente.

\- É, cerca de uma hora e...

Ele jamais conseguiu terminar. A porta mais afastada deles de repente se escancarou, e várias vozes encheram o corredor, fazendo os três pularem de surpresa. Damien atrapalhou-se com a capa, jogando-a apressadamente sobre eles.

No pânico para se esconderem, nenhum dos três teve chance de olhar para o garoto de cabelos escuros que saiu enfurecido da sala e disparou escada acima. Tudo que conseguiram foi um vislumbre de suas costas antes de e desaparecer na escada. Os três, porém, viram James Potter sair correndo da sala, atrás do garoto.

\- Harry! Harry! Espere!

James correu até a escada, desaparecendo de vista, mas Damien e os gêmeos ainda podiam ouvi-lo chamando pelo nome “Harry”. Um grande estrondo lhes disse que uma porta no primeiro andar fora fechada bruscamente, mas o menino podia ouvir a voz do pai ainda chamando.

Os três ficaram onde estavam, escondidos sob a capa, com os ouvidos atentos para escutar o que James Potter estava dizendo, mas não conseguiam entender muita coisa. Após um minuto mais ou menos, James apareceu, descendo novamente. Caminhou até a sala da qual saíra correndo há poucos instantes, com um olhar cansado e derrotado no rosto. A porta fechou com um estrondo forte, mas o trio escondido sob a Capa de Invisibilidade esperou mais alguns minutos antes de surgir de baixo dela. Fred fez gesto para que o seguissem e correu o mais silenciosamente que pôde para o canto escuro, embaixo da escada.

\- O que foi aquilo? – sussurrou Fred com urgência para os outros dois. – Quem era aquele garoto? – perguntou. – Algum de vocês conseguiu olhar direito para ele?

Damien lembrou-se do vislumbre que tivera do garoto de cabelos escuros correndo escada acima e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não – respondeu.

\- Seu pai parece conhecê-lo muito bem – disse George ao menino. – A julgar pela maneira que estava gritando por ele.

Damien sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Ele deve estar na Ordem – deduziu o mais novo. – Mas nunca ouvi nada sobre ele – acrescentou.

\- Ele está na sede, é óbvio que está na Ordem – disse George –, mas ele não parece gostar do seu pai, não parou uma vez sequer enquanto o Sr. Potter gritava por ele.

\- Ele parece jovem, devemos conhecê-lo – disse Fred. – Não há muitas famílias na Ordem que têm filhos, e praticamente todos eles estiveram em Hogwarts. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Se a gente tivesse visto o rosto, ou ouvido o sobrenome, saberíamos quem é.

\- Bom, para nossa sorte, podemos descobrir quem ele é num instante! – George, sorriu , estendendo a mão para Damien.

O menino vasculhou o bolso e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, o único outro item que fora em casa pegar, além da capa. Entregou a George, que pegou e abriu ansiosamente o pedaço de pergaminho em branco.

\- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom na Mansão Black –sussurrou, tocando o pergaminho com a varinha.

Damien esperou as familiares linhas pretas em forma de teia de aranha aparecerem, mapeando a mansão e detalhando os nomes de todos que nela estavam. Esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Ergueu os olhos para George e o viu franzindo o cenho.

\- Hum, isso é estranho – divagou.

\- Me dê aqui.

Fred pegou o mapa e o tocou com sua varinha.

\- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom na Mansão Black – disse as palavras mágicas, mas nada aconteceu.

\- O que há de errado com essa coisa? – murmurou Fred, tornando a olhar para o pergaminho em branco.

Damien pegou o mapa de novo e o encarou, confuso. Não podia tentar o feitiço, já que ainda era menor de idade, ao contrário de Fred e George, não podia fazer magia fora de Hogwarts.

\- Eu não entendo, por que não está funcionando? – perguntou o menino.

Os gêmeos encaravam suas varinhas, examinando-as.

\- Lumos! – Fred acenou a varinha, mas ela não emitiu luz alguma. – Droga! – sussurrou, olhando para os outros dois. – Vocês não acham...

\- Trava – afirmou George com certeza. – Tem de ser.

\- Trava? – questionou Damien.

\- O quartel-general está sob uma trava de magia – explicou Fred ao garoto de doze anos. – Nenhuma magia pode ser feita aqui.

Damien ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por que é que a sede da Ordem está sob uma trava de magia? – indagou.

\- Acho que vamos descobrir logo que escutarmos a Ordem – disse Fred, puxando longas cordas cor de carne do bolso.

\- Damy, pegue as orelhas extensíveis e espere até o último membro da Ordem aparecer. Quando estiverem todos lá dentro, comece a colocá-las embaixo da porta. – George lhe entregou as três cordas.

\- Tudo bem – disse o menino. – E o que vocês dois vão fazer? – indagou.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar, idênticos sorrisos travessos nos rostos.

\- Vamos subir e ver com nossos próprios olhos quem é esse misterioso “Harry” – respondeu Fred.

Damien colocou as orelhas no bolso depressa.

\- Eu vou com vocês! – sussurrou com urgência.

\- Não, você fica aqui. – George sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Por quê? – gemeu o menino.

\- Precisamos de um vigia – disse Fred.

\- E o que eu posso fazer? Mesmo que eu pudesse fazer magia, o lugar está sob uma trava! – afirmou.

George olhou em volta do corredor mal iluminado.

\- Está vendo aquele guarda-chuva grosso ao seu lado? – apontou ele. – Derrube-o se alguém subir. Ouviremos o barulho e nos esconderemos.

\- Quê? – exclamou Damien, ainda sussurrando. – Eu vou ser pego!

\- Fique embaixo da capa e ficará bem – descartou Fred.

Damien não estava contente, mas os gêmeos insistiram que precisavam de um vigia, e argumentaram que o menino precisava deslizar as orelhas extensíveis por baixo da porta antes do início da reunião.

\- Voltaremos em dez minutos.– disse Fred. – Vamos só dar uma espiada em quem é esse sujeito e desceremos de novo para escutar com você.

Deixando um descontente Damien escondido embaixo da capa, os gêmeos subiram a escada, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Fred ia à frente, com George em seu encalço. Aproximaram-se do primeiro andar e perceberam que não faziam ideia de em qual quarto o tal “Harry” estava. Começaram a verificar desde o primeiro, George espiando pelo buraco da fechadura, enquanto Fred colocava a corda cor de carne por baixo da porta, a outra extremidade na sua orelha.

\- Esse está vazio – disse ele após um ou dois minutos, sem detectar nenhum barulho no quarto.

Os gêmeos fizeram o mesmo em cinco quartos. Ao alcançarem o sexto, Fred se abaixou para deslizar a orelha extensível embaixo da porta quando, sem aviso, ela de repente se abriu. Os gêmeos pararam, ambos abaixados, um para deslizar a extremidade da orelha pela porta, o outro para espiar pelo buraco da fechadura.

Eles encararam, primeiro em choque, em seguira em surpresa, o garoto parado à porta. Harry, por sua vez, encarava os gêmeos ruivos, pegos espiando na porta de seu quarto.

\- O que é que estão fazendo? – indagou o moreno, os olhos indo direto para a estranha corda cor de carne nas mãos de Fred.

Lentamente, os dois garotos se endireitaram, os olhos fixos no outro.

\- Caramba! Você parece James Potter! – sussurrou George.

A expressão de Harry ficou sombria e seus olhos se estreitaram.

\- Caramba, você parece um sósia do Sr. Potter! – suspirou Fred, olhando para o moreno. – É parente dele?

A expressão de Harry relaxou quando, de repente, percebeu uma coisa. Eles eram jovens, estavam desarmados e falando com ele sobre sua semelhança com James Potter com surpresa. Era o suficiente para deduzir que esses dois não eram membros da Ordem. Então, não sabiam quem ele era e do que era capaz. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao examiná-los.

\- Não somos parentes, eu e Potter – disse Harry com uma polidez forçada. – Na verdade, é um glamour. – Ele apontou para o rosto e o cabelo. – Pedido de Dumbledore, missão da Ordem, complicada e secreta.

Os gêmeos sorriram, o entendimento surgindo em seus rostos.

\- Ah, certo! Então você está fingindo ser parente dele? – perguntou Fred.

\- Mais ou menos isso. – Harry sorriu.

\- Caramba! Pensei que você fosse fruto de outro relacionamento ou algo assim! – riu Fred.

Harry forçou um sorriso, mas saiu mais como uma careta.

\- É, que estranho seria – comentou ele.

\- Então, quem é você de verdade? Quero dizer, sob o glamour? – indagou George.

\- Não posso dizer – respondeu Harry. – Estaria colocando em risco toda a missão.

Os garotos riram.

\- Caramba, é você Olho-Tonto? – perguntou Fred.

Harry mal escondeu sua reação.

\- Não posso dizer – conseguiu falar. Ele examinou os garotos. – Mas o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Não são membros da Ordem – afirmou. – Como é que entraram no quartel-general?

\- É uma longa história. – Fred riu. – Pedido de amigos, missão necessária, complicada e secreta. – Ele piscou para o outro.

Harry riu, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito.

\- Ainda assim, se a segurança da sede da Ordem da Fênix foi comprometida, devemos ter conhecimento disso.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, debatendo em silêncio o que deviam fazer.

\- Não há nada de errado com a segurança da sede – disse Fred. – Chegamos aqui usando isso. – Ele tirou a chave do portal de Percy do bolso e mostrou ao moreno. O brilho dourado do disco oval cintilou nos olhos dele e não pôde deixar de encará-lo. – Pegamos emprestado com Percy – continuou Fred. – Ele não vai se importar, nem percebeu que desapareceu, coitado! – Ele riu.

Harry não disse nada, mas seus olhos seguiram o disco dourado quando Fred o guardou no bolso das vestes.

\- Como é possível a Ordem estar sob uma trava? – indagou George.

\- Os escudos estão sendo aprimorados – mentiu Harry com facilidade. – É mais seguro que nenhuma magia seja feita enquanto os aprimoramentos estão em progresso...

Os gêmeos pareciam felizes o bastante com a explicação.

\- Então, como pode...?

Um súbito estrondo soou lá embaixo, antes de uma exclamação surpresa e em voz alta:

\- Maldição!

Os gêmeos saltaram, surpresos.

\- Droga! – sibilou Fred. – É o sinal, alguém está vindo!

Harry silenciosamente recuou, fazendo gesto para que entrassem. Eles não perderam um segundo e correram para dentro do quarto. O moreno fechou a porta e se virou, sorrindo para eles.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, Arthur não sabe que estão aqui? – indagou.

Não era difícil deduzir que os garotos eram filhos de Arthur Weasley. O cabelo vermelho chocante era característico. Podia ver o membro ruivo da Ordem nos gêmeos, os olhos e o nariz eram definitivamente dele.

\- É e é melhor ele e minha mãe não descobrirem! – disse George.

\- Mamãe vai nos matar – explicou Fred.

Harry meneou a cabeça para a porta à sua direita.

\- É melhor se esconderem lá dentro, porque seja quem for que está subindo as escadas provavelmente está vindo me ver.

Fred e George olharam para a porta e viraram-se imediatamente para ela.

\- Certo! Valeu!

George entrou correndo no banheiro, mas antes que Fred pudesse se juntar a ele, Harry estendeu a mão, impedindo-o, a mão pressionada contra o peito do rapaz.

\- Não saiam até que eu mande. Às vezes eles saem e voltam segundos depois para me dizer alguma coisa que esqueceram – disse ele.

Fred assentiu.

\- Está bem, legal. – Ele entrou no banheiro, junto com o irmão. – Obrigado, cara! – Sorriu para o moreno. – Te devemos essa!

Harry sorriu de volta e fechou a porta do banheiro.

\- Não – murmurou, olhando para a mão e encarando orgulhosamente o disco dourado em sua palma. – Eu que agradeço.

xxx

Harry caminhou até a mesa no canto do quarto e pegou a cadeira que estava à sua frente. Levou-a até a porta do banheiro e, o mais silenciosamente possível, posicionou-a em frente à porta, de modo que sua borda superior ficasse escondida sob a maçaneta. Os garotos estavam presos dentro do banheiro agora, a cadeira pressionada contra a maçaneta não permitira que a abrissem.

Sabia que eles iam atrair atenção assim que descobrissem que estavam trancados, seus gritos trariam os membros da Ordem. Mas quando chegassem ali e os encontrassem, ele estaria a caminho de casa. Sorrindo aliviado, Harry fechou a mão em torno do disco dourado e acionou a chave do portal. Com o puxão familiar sob o umbigo, saiu de Grimmauld Place e foi levado para o único outro local para o qual a chave estava designada, para a Toca.

xxx

\- Consegue ouvir alguma coisa? – perguntou George.

\- Não – respondeu Fred, com a orelha pressionada contra a porta. – Acho que ninguém entrou.

\- Devemos nos certificar, por via das dúvidas – disse George.

Fred se afastou da porta e vasculhou o bolso para retirar a orelha extensível. Colocou uma por baixo da porta e a outra extremidade em seu ouvido. Escutou por um ou dois minutos.

\- Não tem ninguém aí. Eu não consigo nem escutar Harry, ou seja quem ele for.

\- Ei, Harry? – chamou George, ainda um pouco baixinho, pela porta. – Podemos sair agora?

Quando não houve resposta, Fred se endireitou, guardando a orelha no bolso.

\- Talvez ele tenha saído, para impedir quem estava entrando no quarto.

Ele estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, mas a maçaneta não girava.

\- Ei! – gritou em surpresa. – O que está acontecendo?

George viu o irmão lutando com a maçaneta da porta. Foi quando percebeu a fechadura quebrada.

\- Fred, olhe. – George apontou a fechadura. – A fechadura está quebrada.

Uma súbita sensação de mau agouro caiu sobre os garotos e perceberam que podiam ter sido enganados pelo “Harry” que acabaram de conhecer. Ocorreu-lhes, naquele momento, que se “Harry” fosse um membro da Ordem, ele não estaria lá embaixo, participando da reunião? Entraram em pânico e começaram a bater na porta.

\- Ei! Harry! Ei! Olá! – Fred começou a bater na porta, sem se importar em serem descobertos pela Ordem. – Ei! Estamos trancados aqui!

George seguiu o exemplo do irmão, batendo a mão contra a porta, gritando para que alguém os ouvisse. Passaram-se mais três minutos antes de alguém ouvir e subir as escadas correndo. Os gêmeos nunca ficaram tão aliviados em ver Sturgis Podmore, e nunca estiveram tão encrencados também.

xxx

A chave do portal o levou a uma cozinha apertada e confusa. Ele se endireitou, observando o ambiente. Jogou a chave do portal descuidadamente para o lado. Testou os escudos, tentando desaparatar, mas eles o impediram, como sabia que fariam. Procurou um caminho para fora, e viu a porta que dava para o quintal. Tinha dado um passo em direção a ela, quando, de repente, percebeu que tinha que se abaixar na pequena copa para não ser visto por uma garota que acabara de entrar na cozinha. Comprimiu-se na escuridão do cômodo minúsculo, tentando se manter escondido. Com o coração acelerado, ouviu os passos suaves vagando pelo cômodo, o som de armários abrindo e fechando, e o farfalhar de caixas e pacotes sendo levantados e derrubados. Ficou parado para não chamar sua atenção. Tinha que esperar até ela sair antes que pudesse fugir.

\- Ron! Não consigo encontrá-los!

Ele ouviu a garota gritar de repente.

\- Está no terceiro armário!

Um grito distante de um garoto respondeu.

\- Eu já olhei lá! Não está! – respondeu a garota.

Harry cautelosamente se virou, espreitando hesitantemente pela borda para ver quem era a garota.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a longa cabeleira ruiva cascateando em suas costas. Ela estava de joelhos, o rosto escondido por trás da porta do armário que investigava. A jovem suspirou antes de recuar e fechá-la.

\- Ron! Não está aqui! Acho que estamos sem Crackle Pops! – gritou ela.

Harry a reconheceu assim que viu seu rosto. Era a mesma garota que resgatara em Hogsmeade há pouco tempo atrás. Não esperava vê-la de novo, muito menos assim. Observou Ginny se levantar, tirando a poeira do jeans.

\- Está no armário de cima, Gin! – veio a voz do garoto novamente.

Ginny fez careta.

\- Eu juro por Deus! Você é tão preguiçoso! – ralhou ela. – Levante sua bunda e venha procurar!

\- Por favor, Gin! – veio o gemido de Ron.

Ginny murmurou alguma coisa para si e puxou uma das oito cadeiras da mesa de madeira escovada. Levou-a e a colocou de frente ao armário, subindo para poder procurar o lanche do irmão no armário de cima.

Harry tirou os olhos da garota e encontrou a lareira. Sabia que em poucos minutos os gêmeos seriam encontrados, trancados no banheiro, e assim que percebessem que a chave do portal desapareceu, a Ordem chegaria ali. Tinha que sair dali se ia fugir, mas não seria possível até ela sair da cozinha. Olhou para a ruiva, que parecia estar se demorando, afastando latas e pacotes de lado, procurando por Crackle Pops.

O moreno não queria fazer isso, mas se convenceu de que não tinha escola. Não estava disposto a ser pego novamente. Respirou fundo e se agachou, ainda dentro da copa. Moveu-se com discrição, movimentando-se agachado e com calma, e começou a sair de fininho da copa. Olhou para a pia da cozinha, examinando com os olhos os diversos pratos e utensílios que estavam no escorredor. Ainda abaixando, estendeu a mão, os olhos ainda na menina alheia, e, sem varinha, conjurou um “accio” no item que necessitava. Uma faca de açougueiro veio voando e aterrissou em sua mão.

O som da faca cortando o ar fez a garota parar por um instante. Ela virou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Nada parecia fora do normal, então retomou ao trabalho de vasculhar o armário. Se tivesse olhado para o outro lado da bancada, teria visto o rapaz agachado, recostado nos armários.

Harry esperou outro minuto, o tempo todo olhando para a lareira, temendo que as chamas ficassem verdes e trouxessem consigo a Ordem. Levantou-se e avançou pelos armários, tentando manter-se despercebido. Preparando-se, segurou a faca. Olhou em torno e viu a garota, ainda vasculhando o armário.

O garoto mirou, suspirou e jogou a faca, que voou pelo ar, passando por ela e atingindo o alvo, cortando a corda que segurava a prateleira de panelas. Atingida pela lâmina afiada, a corda se partiu e as panelas desabaram, o barulho tão repentino e alto, que fez a garota gritar e se virar, quase escorregando da cadeira. Quando se virou para olhar a bagunça de panelas espalhadas pelo chão, ele aproveitou a chance. Com ela de costas, o garoto saltou em direção à porta e, com um giro da maçaneta, lançou-se para fora da casa, descendo as escadas e entrando no jardim.

Harry não parou para ver se fora descoberto ou não. Correu o mais rápido que podia em direção à cerca. Presumiu que os escudos anti-aparatação se estendiam até o jardim também. Tinha que ultrapassá-la até poder aparatar para casa. Correu pela grama, passou o lago e as sebes que ladeavam a parte da frente da cerca.

Um grito, e algo passou zunindo por ele, queimando sua orelha e explodindo à sua frente. De repente, uma linha de fogo surgiu diante dele, um metro de chamas se ergueu, impedindo-o de alcançar a cerca. O adolescente parou de frente à parede de fogo. Virou-se e viu James Potter com a varinha apontada para ele. Ficou onde estava, os punhos cerrados com força e os olhos ardendo para o auror.

Por trás de James, Harry podia ver outras figuras surgindo da casa, caminhando freneticamente até ele. Podia distinguir Sturgis Podmore e Kingsley Shacklebolt correndo na direção deles. Testou os escudos novamente, esperando que estivesse enganado e terminassem na casa, mas sentiu o bloqueio ao tentar desaparatar. Estava preso, tinha que passar a parede de chamas e sair do jardim antes de conseguir sair dali. Seus gélidos olhos verdes pousaram em James, que se aproximara com a varinha em punhos.

\- Eu não vou deixá-lo voltar para ele, Harry – disse com determinação.

O garoto sorriu.

\- Você está esquecendo uma coisa – respondeu. – Não é mais da sua forma – disse com um ódio feroz e os punhos cerrados. – Porque aqui não há trava de magia.

O adolescente jogou as mãos para cima, mirando em James e o atirando no ar. O auror caiu a alguns metros de distância, com um baque na grama. O homem se levantou a tempo de ver Sturgis e Kingsley mirarem maldições em Harry.

\- Não! Esperem! – gritou. – Ele está desarmado!

Mas o garoto se esquivara dos dois jatos de luz com facilidade.

Sturgis foi jogado para trás por um feitiço sem varinha de Harry, mas Kingsley conseguiu desviar da maldição não verbal. James correu na direção do trio que duelava, mais pela segurança do garoto do que qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, era ele que estava sem varinha. Mas logo viu que o rapaz não precisava de uma varinha para duelar com eles. Desviava as maldições que os outros dois lançavam e jogando-os para longe com seus feitiços não verbais.

James foi atingindo com outro dos poderosos golpes de Harry e quase caiu nas chamas que ele mesmo conjurara, na parede de chamas que o lambiam avidamente. O auror rolou para fora do caminho e colocou-se de pé.

\- Estupefaça! – tentou Sturgis, mas o garoto contornou o jato de luz como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Um aceno de mão e Sturgis foi jogado pelo ar, pousando no tanque de sapos.

\- Petrificus Totalus! – gritou Kingsley.

\- Estupefaça! – gritou James.

\- Obscuro!

O grito veio por trás de James e o feitiço atingiu Harry enquanto se desviava do ataque dos dois aurores. O homem viu o feitiço atingir seu filho de costas e o garoto cair para frente, a mão esfregando os olhos.

James se virou e viu a mulher de cabelos roxos, Tonks, Arthur, Remus e Sirius correndo na direção deles. Remus tinha a varinha apontada para o adolescente, fora ele quem lançara a maldição.

Agora que a visão de Harry estava prejudicada, Kingsley rapidamente o prendeu, usando as cordas mágicas conjuradas com sua varinha.

O rapaz caiu no chão e a corda se enrolou em seu torso, prendendo suas mãos. Lutou contra a corda e a cegueira repentina, mas não conseguiu escapar de nenhuma delas.

Remus, Sirius, Arthur e Tonks os alcançaram, junto com Kingsley e Sturgis, que estavam molhados e pingando, as varinhas apontadas para Harry. James estava entre eles, a varinha apontada para o chão, encarando o adolescente, sentindo um desespero doloroso em ajudar o filho, mas sabendo que, se o fizesse, o garoto tentaria escapar de novo.

\- De volta ao quartel-general? – perguntou Sirius incerto.

\- De volta ao quartel-general – concordou Kingsley.

James se adiantou, sem querer que nenhum dos outros o levasse. Tentou ser gentil, mas seu toque ainda deixou o garoto temporariamente cego em pânico. O auror ativou sua chave do portal. Pela segunda vez na vida, foi transportado com um relutante Harry à sede da Ordem.

xxx

Todos estavam tensos e nervosos após descobrirem que o Príncipe Negro quase escapou. Ninguém mais do que Molly e Arthur Weasley. Os dois tiveram de ser coagidos a voltarem à sede após Harry ser levado de volta com James. Não queriam deixar os filhos sozinhos em casa, e só quando Sturgis e Kingsley se ofereceram para ficar cuidando deles foi que o casal voltou ao quartel-general para falar com Dumbledore. No momento, estavam sentados na sala principal da mansão, mal bebendo o chá que Lily preparara.

Dumbledore estava sentado ao lado deles, esperando James descer. Após alguns minutos, a porta se abriu e o auror entrou.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

James assentiu, o rosto corado.

\- Ele está de volta no quarto – respondeu. – Eu reverti o “Obscuro”, para que pudesse enxergar de novo. Ele pareceu um pouco... mais calmo depois disso.

\- Não acho que vá ficar calmo por um bom tempo – disse Kingsley. – Acabou de ser cercado e capturado novamente, quando estava tão perto de escapar. Deve estar furioso.

A menção de sua fuga fez as mãos de Molly tremerem tanto, que quase derrubou a xícara.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar que ele estava na minha casa! – ofegou. – Estava na mesma casa que os meus filhos! Ele poderia...! – Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, tentando se impedir de pensar.

Lily trocou um olhar muito desconfortável com o marido, lágrimas de frustração brotando em seus olhos. Odiava o medo que os amigos demonstravam quanto ao seu filho, mas como podia culpá-los?

Dumbledore pôs uma mão sobre a mão trêmula de Molly, incitando-a a abrir os olhos.

\- Você não tem nada a temer, Molly – disse gentilmente. – Seus filhos nunca estiveram em perigo.

Molly voltou os olhos surpresos e furiosos para ele.

\- Minha filha estava na cozinha! – esbravejou. – Ele podia ter feito _alguma coisa_ com ela!

\- Sim, mas não fez – respondeu Dumbledore, paciente. – Harry poderia ter matado os três jovens Weasley que encontrou hoje, mas não o fez.  – Os olhos azuis do diretor examinaram Molly e Arthur antes de pousaram sobre os demais à mesa. – Harry teve a chance e a oportunidade de matar, mas não as aproveitou. Optou por enganar Fred e George Weasley, quando podia facilmente tê-los matado para pegar a chave do portal. Ele podia ter matado a jovem Ginny, mas, ao invés disso, ele a distraiu para escapar. Sua filha disse que nem sequer sabia que alguém estava na cozinha com ela. – Dumbledore lembrou Molly.

Molly ficou calada, lembrando-se do momento que se transportara de volta para casa com Arthur e encontrara a filha apanhando as panelas espalhadas pelo chão. Tinha corrido até ela, gritando seu nome e perguntando se estava bem. A garota parecera mais assustada com o comportamento da mãe e a súbita aparição de James, Sturgis e Kingsley via flu, do que qualquer outra coisa. Arthur ficara ao seu lado, e só saiu da cozinha quando Remus, Tonks e Sirius chegaram pela lareira.

A ruiva encontrou os olhos de Dumbledore e queria acreditar nele, queria ter a confiança confortante de que seus filhos tinham estado seguros todo o tempo que estiveram na companhia do Príncipe Negro, mas não conseguia acreditar completamente naquilo.

\- Harry não machucou ninguém. Só estava tentando fugir e voltar ao lugar que considera sua casa – continuou Dumbledore. – Mas os acontecimentos de hoje nos mostram que Harry não é como os Comensais da Morte. Ele não mata facilmente. Eu diria até que ele nunca matou, a menos que fosse especificamente instruído por Voldemort.

O nome causou arrepios nos presentes. James esfregou a cabeça, cansado, passando a mão pelo cabelo em frustração.

\- Ele quase foi embora hoje – disse exasperado. – Se Sturgis não encontrasse os garotos e acionasse o alarme, nunca chegaríamos à Toca a tempo, e Harry teria escapado. – O homem fechou os punhos. – Dumbledore, acha mesmo que Hogwarts é uma boa ideia? Ele tentará fugir de lá também.

\- Ele pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir – respondeu o bruxo com a mesma serenidade de sempre.

\- Como pode ter certeza que ele não vai usar os alunos como moeda de troca para conseguir a libertação? – perguntou Arthur.

\- Você tem minha palavra, Arthur, meus alunos ficarão seguros. Eu não colocaria em risco suas seguranças – respondeu o diretor.

\- Quatro dos meus filhos estarão em Hogwarts esse ano – disse o ruivo calmamente. – Perdoe-me, mas eu preciso de mais do que a sua palavra, Dumbledore.

Por um instante, o bruxo não disse nada, apenas encarou o ruivo. Por fim, ele acenou com a cabeça.

\- Muito bem, vocês seriam informados na reunião sobre isso de qualquer forma. – Ele se inclinou um pouco para frente, as mãos cruzadas e os dedos entrelaçados. – Pedi a Severus para descobrir o máximo de informações possível sobre Harry, e ele retornou com algo estranho e cativante – disse ele. – Parece que Harry, ao contrário de Voldemort e seus homens, tem o que ele chama de “regras” às quais é fiel, não importa as circunstâncias. Ele não é um combatente tão cruel como quer que acreditemos. É ele quem faz essas regras, e uma delas é a de que nenhum inocente deve ser machucado por suas mãos.

James inclinou-se mais para a mesa, sem querer. Sua atenção fixa exclusivamente em Dumbledore.

\- Como podemos acreditar nisso? – indagou Tonks. – É o Príncipe Negro, o garoto que Você-Sabe-Quem envia para matar inocentes...!

\- Ah, mas, vejam, esse é o ponto digno de atenção – interrompeu-a Dumbledore. – Voldemort não envia Harry para matar inocentes. Ele envia o Príncipe Negro para cumprir suas ordens, para aqueles que têm de ser punidos por desafiá-lo, por traí-lo: seus Comensais da Morte.

O entendimento resplandeceu nos demais e Tonks acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos se arregalando em compreensão.

\- É claro! Ele só matou Comensais da Morte! – exclamou ela com alegria.

\- Frank e Alice – lembrou Arthur solenemente.

\- Ah... é. – Tonks olhou para baixo, o sorriso fugindo de seu rosto.

\- Frank e Alice não eram inocentes aos olhos de Harry – explicou Dumbledore com tristeza. – Para ele, inocentes são os não envolvidos na guerra, nessa luta contra Voldemort. Para ele, inocentes são as crianças. – Ele olhou para Molly e Arthur. – Harry não atacou seus filhos porque não são membros da Ordem, não estão lutando ativamente contra Voldemort. Ele não atacou sua filha, porque ela é uma inocente. O mesmo com os filhos de Poppy. Harry os salvou porque eram inocentes. – Ele viu a compreensão na expressão de Arthur agora. – Os alunos estarão seguros em Hogwarts, ele não os machucará.

James não queria dizer o que gritava em sua cabeça. Queria estar sozinho para fazer essa pergunta, mas Remus pareceu notar a mesma coisa também, e fez a pergunta por ele.

\- Eu não entendo, por que Voldemort toleraria essas _regras_ de Harry?

\- É, afinal, crianças inocentes não são os alvos favoritos dos Comensais da Morte? – indagou Sirius.

\- Harry é muito bem sucedido em completar suas chamadas missões – respondeu Dumbledore. – Voldemort o permite lutar da forma que quiser, desde que vença.

James sentiu um forte orgulho pelo filho borbulhar dentro de si. Crescera nas garras do pior bruxo que o mundo mágico já vira, mas ainda assim conseguiu crescer com princípios morais.

\- Alguma coisa simplesmente não se encaixa aqui, Dumbledore – disse Tonks. – Por que é que Harry não quer machucar crianças? Por mais triste que pareça, eu acho que Você-Sabe-Quem o faria machucar qualquer coisa viva logo que conseguisse segurar uma varinha. – Ela estremeceu de desgosto. – Não acredito que permitiria que ele tivesse algum tipo de compaixão pelos outros. E, quanto aos inocentes, não são eles que Você-Sabe-Quem geralmente persegue?

\- Eu concordo, é estranho e será mais investigado, mas, nesse momento, tudo que precisamos saber é que Harry não machucará nenhum aluno em Hogwarts por escolha própria. – Dumbledore se levantou. – Acho que a reunião deveria ser adiada, devido aos eventos exaustivos do dia. – Ele olhou para Molly e Arthur, antes de olhar para Lily e James. – Acho que vocês têm três jovens que precisam de uma explicação. – Sorriu cansado para eles. – Boa sorte.

xxx

James e Lily entraram na pequena sala e viram Damien sentado no sofá, pálido e preocupado. O menino se levantou assim que os pais entraram, mas não disse nada. O auror fechou a porta e, por um instante, apenas encarou o filho.

\- Está... está tudo bem? – perguntou o garoto.

James acenou com a cabeça, aproximando-se do menino com Lily.

\- Sim, está tudo bem agora. Molly e Arthur levaram Fred e George para casa, para conversarem com eles.

\- O que aconteceu com eles? – indagou Damien com a voz cheia de preocupação. Não vira os gêmeos desde que o deixaram sob a capa e subiram as escadas.

\- Nada, felizmente – respondeu James, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Sente-se, Damien. – Lily conduziu o menino a uma cadeira e sentou-se perto dele. James sentou-se à mesa de café, em frente ao filho. – Precisamos de uma explicação, Damy – começou ela. – No que estava pensando se infiltrando no quartel-general dessa forma?

O menino baixou os olhos e se mexeu sem jeito.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas você e o papai estão aqui há semanas e ninguém diz o que está acontecendo, mas sabemos que algo importante está acontecendo na Ordem, já que têm reuniões quase todos os dias – acusou Damien. – Eu só queria saber o que estava acontecendo, então quando Fred e George fizeram um plano para espionar a reunião, eu vim com eles.

Lily trocou um olhar com James.

\- Vocês ouviram a reunião? – perguntou James.

A reunião acabara de começar quando Sturgis entrou correndo na sala, dizendo que Harry partira com a chave do portal de Percy. Sabia que o filho não podia ter ouvido muita coisa.

\- Não – respondeu Damien. – Eu estava esperando os gêmeos voltarem. Ouvi-os batendo a porta lá em cima e gritando, então corri para ajuda-los. Eu não percebi, mas tio Aluado e Sturgis Podmore os ouviram também e estava correndo atrás de mim, e tio Aluado esbarrou em mim enquanto eu estava sob a capa. Ele puxou a capa e me trouxe para baixo, me mandando esperar aqui. – O garoto olhou para os pais. – Eu tentei sair, para verificar Fred e George, mas havia tanta comoção, todo mundo parecia em pânico e preocupado, então eu fiquei aqui, fora do caminho.

\- Foi uma jogada inteligente – disse Lily. – Você já está encrencado o bastante. Pelo menos escutou Remus e ficou onde estava.

Damien não disse nada, mas olhou confuso para o pai.

\- Quem é Harry? – perguntou.

James ficou tenso e Lily olhou surpresa para Damien.

\- Como... como sabe sobre Harry? – indagou ela.

\- Eu o vi, quando nos transportamos para cá. Ele estava subindo as escadas e você estava gritando o nome dele, tentando impedi-lo. – O menino falou com o pai. – Foi quem Fred e George subiram para ver. – Ele olhou do rosto preocupado da mãe para o rosto igualmente preocupado do pai. – Foi ele quem os prendeu no banheiro?

Lily respirou fundo.

\- Sim – respondeu ela baixinho.

Damien olhou para James.

\- Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou. – Por que um membro da Ordem prenderia os gêmeos e os deixaria daquela forma?

James e Lily trocaram um último olhar antes de encarar o garoto de doze anos.

\- Damien, Harry não é um membro da Ordem – disse Lily.

O menino parecia surpreso.

\- Não é? – indagou. – E o que ele está fazendo no quartel-general, então? Quem é ele?

James suspirou.

\- Tem uma coisa que eu e sua mãe nunca te contamos – começou ele. – Três anos antes de você nascer, nós tivemos outro filho – revelou, e continuou, ignorando a expressão surpresa do menino o melhor que podia. – Nunca te contamos que você tinha um irmão mais velho porque quando ele tinha quinze meses, foi roubado da gente. – O auror respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. – Meu... amigo... alguém que pensei ser meu amigo levou meu filho e o entregou a Voldemort.

Damien balbuciou alguma coisa, os olhos avelãs arregalados. Olhou para os pais novamente, tentando determinar se estavam falando a verdade. Mas só por suas expressões, podia ver que não estavam mentido.

\- Você sabe, é claro, sobre a profecia? – confirmou Lily.

Damien assentiu. Ouviu sobre a profecia quando tinha seis anos. Ron lhe contara quando estava com ele nas férias. Quase todos no mundo mágico sabiam sobre o profetizado, o destinado a destruir Voldemort.

\- Neville? – perguntou baixinho.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

\- Não é Neville – disse ela.  – Quando a profecia foi feita, eu estava grávida do seu irmão e Alice... Alice estava esperando Neville. Dumbledore sempre acreditou que o profetizado era meu filho, não o dela. – Ela baixou os olhos. – Parece que Voldemort achou o mesmo. Ele fez nosso amigo se virar contra nós, e ele roubou meu filho de baixo do meu teto para que Voldemort pudesse matá-lo.

Damien parecia um pouco pálido, os olhos indo de Lily a James, tentando prosseguir com esse terrível segredo de família.

\- Nós nunca te contamos, pois pensamos que não lhe faria bem algum saber que seu irmão foi sequestrado e morto por Voldemort – explicou James. – Mas não sabíamos que ele mudara de ideia. Ele não o matou, mas decidiu criá-lo como seu filho.

Uma sombra de entendimento perpassou o rosto de Damien, e ele subitamente se sentou.

\- O Príncipe Negro – sussurrou.

James assentiu, os olhos fixos no filho.

\- Quando vi o Príncipe Negro em Nurmengard, eu soube que era meu Harry – explicou. – Ele é espantosamente parecido comigo e tem os olhos da sua mãe. Um simples exame de sangue e eu tinha a prova – continuou o auror. – Harry James Potter, meu filho, mas ele considera Voldemort seu pai. Um pai cujas ordens ele cumpre sem questionar.

Damien não conseguia fazer nada além de encarar o pai, percebendo a dor em sua voz.

\- Mas nem tudo está perdido, Damy – explicou Lily depressa. – Sei que deve ter lido um monte de coisas sobre o Príncipe Negro e todas as coisas que ele fez, mas ele fez boas ações também. Ele salvou os filhos de Madame Pomfrey de um incêndio que os Comensais da Morte iniciaram. Ele não é completamente mal! – insistiu.

Damien não disse nada, ficou apenas sentado, tentando compreender aqueles fatos inacreditáveis o mais rápido possível.

\- Dumbledore decidiu levar Harry a Hogwarts esse ano, um esforço para fazê-lo ver o mundo real, numa tentativa de fazê-lo mudar de lado – disse James. – Ele acredita que Harry é o profetizado, o único que pode destruir Voldemort. – O auror silenciosamente zombou da ideia. No ritmo que iam, aquilo não parecia provável. – Está fazendo o que pode para protegê-lo do Ministério.

Eles ficaram em silêncio depois disso, Damien não proferiu uma palavra, ficou apenas processando todas as informações.

\- Sinto muito por escondermos isso de você – disse Lily, tocando o braço do filho. – Havia tanta coisa acontecendo: primeiro estávamos tentando adiar o julgamento dele no Ministério, mas então o ataque aconteceu e quase o perdemos. Foi por isso que o trouxemos aqui para o quartel-general, para mantê-lo protegido de Voldemort – explicou. – E é por isso que estamos aqui, estamos tentando nos aproximar dele, fazê-lo mudar de ideia e não querer voltar para Voldemort.

\- Estávamos planejando contar tudo a você após te levar para casa nesse fim de semana – disse James. – Você logo descobriria.

Damien não falou, mas sentou-se com a cabeça baixa, perdido em pensamentos.

\- Damy? – chamou o pai.

O menino ergueu os olhos para ele. Sem falar nada, levantou-se e começou a andar até a porta.

\- Damien, aonde você vai? – Lily chamou por ele.

\- Lá em cima ver Harry – respondeu simplesmente.

James e Lily se levantaram depressa e bloquearam seu caminho antes que alcançasse a porta.

\- Você não pode vê-lo – opôs-se Lily imediatamente.

\- Por que não? – indagou Damien.

\- Não é... seguro chegar perto dele... no momento. – James tentou explicar. – Ele tentou escapar depois de trancar Fred e George. Quase foi embora, mas foi pego novamente. Está furioso agora.

\- Ele é meu irmão, não vai me machucar – respondeu o menino laconicamente.

\- Damy, Harry não se considera parte dessa família. Ele não vai te considerar como irmão, não ainda, pelo menos. – O auror sentiu o coração doer terrivelmente ao observar o rosto de Damien se entristecer com suas palavras.

James e Lily sabiam o quanto Damien ansiava por um irmão. Ele queria ter irmãos e irmãs como Ron tinha. Entendiam que o filho só estava se concentrando em uma coisa no momento: no fato de que tinha um irmão. Mas também sabiam exatamente quão ofensivo Harry podia ser. Estavam com ele há mais de uma semana e sabiam que se ele conseguia tratar os pais como lixo, provavelmente faria pior com o irmão mais novo.

\- Ele não vai querer conhecê-lo agora. – Lily tentou explicar.

\- Você não sabe! – argumentou o garoto. – Ele pode ser legal comigo.

\- Damien, você não vai chegar perto de Harry, não hoje à noite – ordenou Lily.

\- Vocês tem que pelo menos me deixar vê-lo – insistiu. – Mãe, você acabou de me dizer que eu tenho um irmão mais velho e ele está aqui, mas eu não posso conhecê-lo? Não pode fazer isso! Isso é cruel. Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo – pediu o menino.

James e Lily olharam para o filho mais novo e sentiram o coração partir com o olhar de desespero em seu rosto. Mas eram os pais, e sabiam o que era melhor. Harry estava altamente irritado por ter sido capturado de novo. Não era hora de conhecer ninguém. A ruiva respirou fundou e olhou nos olhos do menino.

\- Não, Damien, e essa é minha palavra final – disse ela. Lily lhe entregou uma bolinha de borracha. – É a chave do portal para a Toca. Vá para lá hoje à noite, e vamos providenciar sua volta para casa amanhã.

O menino se sentiu incrivelmente aborrecido com a dispensa, mas recebeu a bola da mãe.

\- E quando vou poder conhecê-lo, então? – perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, em alguns dias, talvez – respondeu ela.

\- Alguns dias? – Damien sacudiu a cabeça. – De jeito nenhum! Não vi meu próprio irmão a vida inteira, e vão me fazer esperar mais alguns dias?

\- Pode ser antes – cedeu James. – Eu te trago para vê-lo quando ele estiver mais... calmo.

\- Quando? – exigiu o menino.

\- Eu não sei, Damien, no fim de semana talvez.

O garoto parecia prestes a explodir de raiva.

\- Isso é uma piada! Vocês estão me escondendo um segredo desse tamanho há duas semanas e eu ainda tenho que esperar três dias para ver meu próprio irmão! – Ele olhou de um para o outro, tentando ver se algum deles cederia. Infelizmente, eles não o fariam. – Ótimo, façam do seu jeito!

Damien torceu a bola, ativando a chave do portal.

\- Damy, não fique... – tentou James.

\- Eu não quero falar com você! – rebateu Damien.

A chave do portal tomou vida, e, com um puxão no umbigo, o menino foi transportado de volta para a Toca.

James se virou para encarar a esposa.

\- Brilhante, agora são os dois! – disse ele, infeliz.


	21. A Family of Sorts

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

Sirius bateu na porta, xingando mentalmente a trava de magia que o impedia de usar a rede de flú para viajar. Embora Dumbledore tivesse feito uma recente alteração para que ele e os outros membros da Ordem pudessem _entrar_ via flu no quartel-general, ninguém podia sair pela lareira. Resmungou em aborrecimento. Não estava acostumado a bater e esperar por permissão para entrar, não _nessa_ casa em particular. Ouviu passos se aproximando, o som metálico quando a porta de madeira avermelhada foi destrancada e aberta. O auror sorriu ao ver o garoto de cabelos negros atendendo a porta.

\- Ei, filhote!

Os olhos avelã de Damien se estreitaram para ele. Sem responder, ele se virou e subiu dois degraus de cada vez, desaparecendo nas escadas. Sirius suspirou, entrando na casa e fechando a porta ao passar. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou James e Lily ocupados, preparando o jantar.

\- Ei – cumprimentou os dois. – Estou vendo que Damy ainda está chateado.

James suspirou fundo.

\- Ele só tem uma coisa fixa na mente: ir ver Harry – disse James.

\- Todo dia ele nos pede para levá-lo ao quartel-general para conhecer o irmão – acrescentou Lily.

\- Acho que talvez vocês devessem permitir – disse Sirius. – Faz uma semana que ele descobriu sobre Harry. Deve estar deixando ele maluco saber sobre o irmão, mas não ter permissão para conhecê-lo. – Sirius, em parte, não culpava o garoto por estar guardando ressentimento.

\- Não podemos _permitir_! – exclamou Lily, parando de preparar a salada. – Você viu como Harry está agindo essa semana! Com a tentativa frustrada de fuga, sem falar que está prestes a ser forçado a frequentar Hogwarts, ele está completamente irritado! – Ela pegou a faca novamente. – Está cheio de raiva. Não é o momento certo para conhecer ninguém.

\- Mas Damien escuta? – perguntou James de forma retórica. – Não! – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Tudo que entende é que Harry está na sede e que devia ter permissão para ir vê-lo.

Sirius puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

\- E você o culpa? – indagou.

James olhou para o amigo antes de sacudir a cabeça.

\- Sinceramente? Não, não o culpo – respondeu com um suspiro. – Sei quão animado ele está por ter um irmão mais velho, e é precisamente por isso que não quero que conheça Harry agora. – Ele encarou as próprias mãos. – Harry pode ser ofensivo, mesmo só com palavras. Não quero que Damien seja rejeitado por ele.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Sabia o quanto a rejeição do rapaz aos pais os machucava. Olhou para Lily, mas ela estava concentrada na salada, não o encarando de propósito.

\- Então, quando é que vão levá-lo para ver Harry? – indagou.

\- Provavelmente no sábado – respondeu James.

\- Mais quatro dias de silêncio absoluto à frente, então? – brincou Sirius.

\- Acho que no sábado Harry já terá se acalmado e aceitado o fato de que começará Hogwarts na segunda – disse James. – É a melhor opção.

\- Você já se preparou? – perguntou Sirius ao amigo. – Voltar a Hogwarts! – Ele riu. – Alguma vez pensou que voltaria?

\- Muito menos como guarda do meu filho – respondeu James com amargura.

O sorriso de Sirius desapareceu.

\- Talvez seja bom – consolou. – Dessa forma, vai ficar muito mais perto dele, e podem construir uma relação.

\- É, se ele não me jogar da Torre de Astronomia primeiro.

Lily o encarou com rispidez.

\- Não diga isso! – retrucou ela. – Especialmente perto de Harry. Ele pode ter ideias.

James fechou os olhos e tirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos.

\- A forma como reagiu quando Dumbledore disse que eu seria seu guarda – suspirou. – Harry perdeu o controle, saiu enfurecido da sala.

\- Não acho que ficou zangado por você ser o guarda – disse Sirius. – É porque ele tem que ter _um_ guarda, é por isso que está irritado. Ah, qual é? Você gostaria de ser vigiado o tempo inteiro?

James não respondeu, mas soltou outro suspiro, com o coração pesado. Lily recolheu os pratos e começou a colocar a mesa, seu apetite diminuindo com o tema em discussão.

xxx

Era quase sete horas quando Damien foi chamado para jantar. O menino sentou-se à mesa, comeu em silêncio, ignorando os três adultos. Olhava de vez em quando para Sirius, observando-o conversar com James e Lily. Seu tio tentava envolvê-lo na conversa também, mas o garoto se recusava a ser atraído, então, respondia sacudindo os ombros ou balançando a cabeça. Estava tão zangado com ele quanto com os pais por não contar sobre seu irmão.

Assim que o jantar acabou, o menino limpou a mesa, sua tarefa diária, antes de disparar para o andar de cima novamente. Sirius balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

\- Não posso suportar isso! – gemeu. – Como é que vocês dois aturam esse silêncio? – indagou ao casal.

\- Ele não costuma nos tratar assim – disse James. – É muito falante para isso.

Lily sorriu.

\- Acho que Damy está achando muito difícil também – comentou ela. – Ele ficava olhando para vocês dois durante o jantar. Queria participar, mas é teimoso demais para deixar a raiva de lado.

\- Me pergunto a quem ele puxou! – provocou Sirius com um olhar exagerado para a ruiva.

\- Eu não faço isso! – negou ela de imediato.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Ah, Lils, você é a rainha da teimosia!

James desligou-se dos dois adultos briguentos. Eram trocas de carinho, todos sabiam disso. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o filho de doze anos. Odiava o menino estar chateado com ele. Sequer o culpava. Afinal, se estivesse em seu lugar, também ficaria chateado por não ter permissão para ver o irmão. Passou a mão pelo cabelo. Talvez ele e Lily estivessem sendo um pouco excessivamente cuidadosos. Talvez deixar Damien conhecer Harry não fosse uma ideia tão perigosa. Então, a lembrança de Harry atirando-o no ar veio em sua mente. Lembrou-se da maneira que o rapaz, sem esforço algum, arremessara móveis pesados nele e em Lily. Sacudiu a cabeça com os próprios pensamentos. Talvez um ou dois dias a mais para deixa-lo realmente se acalmar fosse uma boa ideia.

xxx

Damien deslizou na capa de invisibilidade do pai e desceu as escadas, com cuidado para evitar o último degrau, que rangia. Seu coração batia tão alto que soava em seus ouvidos. Entrou na sala de estar de ponta de pés, parando por um instante quando sua linha de visão alcançou os três adultos sentados à mesa da cozinha, tomando chá. A porta que dava da sala para a cozinha fora deixada aberta, assim podia vê-los.

Fortalecendo sua determinação, continuou em frente, em direção à lareira. Estava cansado de esperar. Se seus pais não o levariam para ver o irmão, então ia sozinho. É claro que ir ao quartel-general exigia o auxílio de um membro da Ordem, e era aí que Sirius o ajudaria, mesmo que não estivesse ciente disso.

Damien ouvira os pais discutindo a trava de magia na sede, onde também descobrira que a trava foi colocada por conta de Harry. Mencionaram a estranha exceção que Dumbledore acrescentara nos últimos dias. Havia uma lareira conectada à rede de flú, mas os membros da Ordem só podiam _entrar_ no quartel-general, não sair dele. Isso queria dizer que, embora Harry não pudesse usar a lareira para fugir, os membros da Ordem podiam entrar no quartel por ela. Desde a pequena travessura dele e dos gêmeos com a chave do portal de Percy, o diretor pedira que todos os membros devolvessem as suas por segurança e ajustara a rede de flú, para que pudessem chegar com facilidade às reuniões.

O menino decidira usar esse ajuste para entrar na sede. Ia se esgueirar com Sirius, sob a capa de invisibilidade, e ir com ele até Grimmauld Place. Quando terminasse de conhecer o irmão, desceria de mansinho e esperaria próximo à porta um membro da Ordem sair. Sairia de fininho com um membro antes de chamar o Nôitibus Andante e voltar para casa, sem ninguém perceber o que fizera.

Respirando fundo, Damien entrou na lareira, agradecendo mentalmente a Deus por ela ser grande, duas pessoas podiam facilmente se transportar dali. Ficou próximo a uma das paredes e espremeu-se contra ela, para que Sirius não tropeçasse nele ao entrar. Se o tio ficasse desconfiado, estaria tudo acabado.

Teve que esperar dez minutos antes de ouvi-lo se despedir. Prendeu a respiração, o coração batendo freneticamente no peito. Agarrou a capa da invisibilidade, apavorado e animado ao mesmo tempo. _“É isso!_ ”, pensou. Empurrou-se mais contra a parede quando Sirius entrou na lareira. Sentiu-se suar frio. As pernas tremiam um pouco por estar numa posição tão ridícula. Finalmente, Sirius jogou um punhado de pó de flú nas chamas e falou com clareza:

 “GRIMMAULD PLACE, NÚMERO 12.”

Damien sentiu o giro familiar e segurou a capa, para impedir que voasse. Conseguiu se impedir de tropeçar quando chegou atrás de Sirius. Ficou dentro da lareira enquanto as chamas verdes morriam. Seu tio saiu dela, tirando as fuligens das vestes, alheio ao visitante que trouxera consigo. O auror caminhou até a porta e saiu do cômodo.

O menino saiu cuidadosamente da lareira, sem se atrever a acreditar que seu plano bolado às pressas funcionara.

 _“Eu consegui!”_ , pensou. _“Consegui entrar no quartel-general sem ser pego!_ ”, riu-se Damien. _“Eu devia apontar isso para o papai depois,”_ pensou, _“se um garoto de doze anos consegue entrar aqui duas vezes, então é melhor a Ordem rever a questão da segurança!”_

Esperou por mais ou menos um minuto antes de dirigir-se à porta. Seu coração bateu loucamente ao avistar o corredor, verificando se algum membro da Ordem estava montando guarda. Mas não havia ninguém à vista, então o menino, depressa e silenciosamente, subiu as escadas. Não conseguia impedir as pernas de tremerem ao subir ao primeiro andar. Rezou para que Harry ainda estivesse nele. Se tivesse sido transferido, levaria uma eternidade para encontrá-lo num lugar tão grande quanto a Mansão Black. Estava com o mapa no bolso, mas era inútil com a trava de magia.

Damien verificou os primeiros cinco quartos, mas estavam vazios. Quando se aproximou do sexto, sentiu arrepios. O garoto estremeceu, um arrepio de curiosidade e excitação percorreu seu corpo. Girou a maçaneta e, como nos cinco anteriores, a porta se abriu. Colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, ainda sob a capa, mas também estava vazio.

Estava prestes a sair e tentar o próximo quarto quando notou inúmeros livros espalhados sobre a cama. Alguns itens estavam empilhados sobre uma mesa mais distante. Entrou no quarto e atravessou-o depressa até a mesa. Viu muitos livros empilhados sobre ela e várias penas e pergaminhos espalhados. Havia um pulôver azul jogado sobre o encosto da cadeira.

Quando Damien estendeu a mão para examinar os livros, a capa escorregou dele e caiu no chão aos seus pés, e, por um momento, ele deixou para lá. Pegou o livro no topo da pilha. _“Artes das Trevas e Maldições Proibidas”_. Franziu a testa, não parecia ser um livro escolar. Tinha certeza que sequer seria usado para Estudos Avançados de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Perguntou-se o que esse livro estava fazendo no quartel-general. Então se lembrou do que Sirius uma vez lhe dissera sobre aquela casa e sobre sua família. Eles teriam esses livros na biblioteca da mansão.

Começou a folhear as páginas, olhando as instruções do que parecia ser um feitiço realmente difícil e complexo. Mal chegou à metade da primeira frase quando, de repente, sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro e girá-lo.

O livro caiu da sua mão e ele se ficou cara-a-cara com um Harry muito furioso. Damien apenas encarou o irmão, em choque. O rapaz soltou seu ombro, e deu-lhe um olhar calculista. Ferozes olhos esmeralda perfuraram os avelã antes de Harry perguntar:

\- Quem diabos é você?

xxx

Damien ficou encarando Harry.

 _“Merlin, ele se parece com o papai!”_ , foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

Porém, só vira o pai tão bravo quanto Harry algumas vezes na vida. Percebendo que ainda tinha que responder à pergunta dele, o menino gaguejou depressa:

\- Hum… Oi, Harry… Eu sou… Eu sou Damien.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Isso deveria significar alguma coisa para mim? – indagou, com a voz fria e ríspida.

Damien xingou mentalmente. Devia ter percebido que Harry não saberia quem ele era. Se seus pais nunca lhe contaram sobre Harry, porque teriam contado a Harry sobre ele?

Desejou ter pensado nisso. Só pensou em _entrar no quartel-general_ , mas não pensara no que dizer ao irmão.

\- Desculpa – começou o mais novo. – Acho que não há outra forma de te dizer isso, então... hum... eu sou Damien Potter, seu... seu irmão.

O menino observou um olhar de puro choque aparecer nos olhos de Harry. Foi só por um instante, antes dos olhos verdes se estreitarem de raiva.

O rapaz se aproximou.

\- Eu não sou seu irmão! – sibilou de forma venenosa.

Damien ficou atordoado. Seus pais lhe disseram diversas vezes que Harry não se considerava parte da família Potter, mas o menino ignorara isso, dizendo que estavam apenas exagerando. Ficou triste ao descobrir que estavam certos.

Mas não deixou isso lhe deter. Endireitou os ombros e encarou o olhar gélido de cabeça erguida.

\- Só porque se sente assim, não significa que seja verdade – afirmou.

Os olhos do mais velho se estreitaram ainda mais. De repente, ele se aproximou, fazendo Damien dar um passo para trás. Estendeu a mãos, mas elas passaram pelo menino, pegando um livro na mesa atrás dele.

Damien observou Harry segurar o livro na mão, antes de se virar e caminhar até a cama. Viu o rapaz jogar o livro sobre a cama e entrar no banheiro.

 _“Ah, era onde ele estava!”_ , pensou. Quando entrou no quarto, o mais velho estava no banheiro e ele pensara que o quarto estava vazio.

Harry saiu novamente, trazendo um pequeno tubo de pomada que Poppy lhe prescrevera. Colocou-o ao lado dos frascos de poções sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Damien esperou, mas o rapaz o ignorava, juntando todos os livros espalhados pela cama.

\- Harry, não acha que devíamos conversar? – perguntou o menino, aproximando-se.

O rapaz se virou, encarando-o por cima do ombro.

\- Não, não acho que devíamos conversar, já que não temos sobre o que conversar. Então, que tal ser um bom menino e cair fora?!

Ao invés de se sentir magoado ou insultado, o rosto de Damien se abriu em um enorme sorriso.

\- Um _bom menino_ , ah, cara, isso _definitivamente_ não sou eu. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Se acha que eu sou assim, terá uma _verdadeira_ surpresa. – Ele riu.

Harry estava ficando levemente rosa, pois sua raiva reprimida começava a se mostrar.

\- Escute aqui, moleque! Não estou muito bem agora, então, se valoriza sua vida, vai dar o fora daqui! – sibilou.

Damien apenas tornou a rir, fazendo o rapaz se virar para encará-lo com indignação.

\- Merlin, Harry, eu sou só três anos mais novo do que você, e está me chamando de _moleque_? – Riu-se o menino. – Pode me chamar apenas de “Damy” como todo mundo chama.

Mas Harry já aguentara o bastante. Caminhou até o garoto, agarrou-o pelo braço e o arrastou até a porta. Abriu-a bruscamente, e empurrou o mais novo para fora, antes de bater a porta. Acabara de voltar para a cama quando a porta se abriu e Damien entrou de novo, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Harry rosnou de um modo que teria deixado Sirius orgulhoso.

\- Talvez não tenha entendido aquele pequeno gesto, então deixa eu te explicar com clareza, SAIA DO MEU QUARTO! – gritou o rapaz. Damien olhou para ele, e, se possível, seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. A esse ponto, Harry estava convencido de que havia algo seriamente errado com aquele garoto. – Você tem algum tipo de problema mental ou está fazendo isso apenas para me aborrecer? – perguntou entredentes.

\- Não, é só que, bem, o que você disse foi muito fraternal – respondeu Damien, ainda sorrindo para ele. Com o olhar confuso do outro, o menino explicou. – Sabe, a coisa toda do “saia do meu quarto” e “cai fora”. É exatamente o tipo de coisa que um irmão mais velho diria.

\- Você está completamente maluco! – disse Harry, olhando-o como se ele fosse o ser mais estranho com o qual já se deparara.

Damien apenas sacudiu os ombros.

\- Talvez, mas eu estou certo, sabe, sobre a coisa de irmão mais velho.

Harry cerrou o maxilar com força.

\- Eu já te disse, eu não sou seu irmão! Eu não tenho nada a ver com você – retrucou.

As palavras ofensivas não detiveram Damien.

\- Está bem, que tal sermos só amigos por enquanto? – indagou, seus olhos avelãs brilhando de diversão.

Harry zombou do mais novo.

\- Você vai sair ou vou ter que te expulsar de novo?

Damien inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para o Harry, examinando-o de repente.

\- Sabe, você não é nada do que eu esperava – disse calmamente.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- É mesmo? E o que é que esperava? – perguntou irritado.

\- Com todas as histórias que ouvi sobre o Príncipe Negro, achei que você seria mais...  sei lá... – Ele procurou a palavra certa –, mais... agressivo.

Harry piscou os olhos em surpresa para ele.

\- Mais agressivo? Acha que eu fui legal com você até agora? Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou.

\- Não, você não foi legal, mas não foi completamente terrível também – explicou Damien. – Quer dizer, tudo que fez foi gritar comigo e me expulsar do seu quarto. Nada diferente do que irmãos mais velhos fazem.

Harry percebeu o que o garoto acabara de fazer. Ao aborrecê-lo intencionalmente, o menino notou que o chamado “Príncipe Negro” não o atacou ou machucou. Acabara de ser inadvertidamente testado, e foi pego de surpresa.

\- Eu não machuco crianças – disse Harry baixinho, oferecendo uma explicação.

\- Foi o que ouvi dizer – respondeu Damien. Lembrava-se do que seus pais lhe falaram sobre ele ter salvado os filhos de Madame Pomfrey.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer alguma coisa, houve uma forte batida na porta, e a voz de James veio do outro lado.

\- Harry? Posso entrar?

Damien pulou de susto.

\- Ah, merda! –murmurou.

O menino correu até a capa que estava no chão, e, diante do olhar curioso do mais velho, jogou-a sobre si e pareceu desparecer no ar.

Harry ficou surpreso, ouvira falar em capas de invisibilidade, mas nunca vira uma antes. Virou-se quando a porta abriu e James entrou no quarto, sorrindo calorosamente para ele. O rapaz fez careta em resposta, e virou as costas, ignorando-o completamente.

Sob a capa, Damien observou nervosamente o irmão ignorar seu pai, dando as costas para ele. Esperava que ele não o denunciasse. Não queria ser gritado na frente de Harry.

\- Como tem passado? – perguntou James.

O adolescente não se virou para encará-lo, inclinou-se sobre a cama, recolhendo os livros, mas manteve os lábios apertados.

\- Ainda respirando.

Damien foi pego de surpresa com o tom que Harry estava usando. Não usara aquele tom para falar com ele. Palavras duras, sim, mas não num tom tão duro.

James não reagiu, fazendo o menino perceber que não era a primeira vez que o irmão falara com ele assim.

\- Me desculpe, eu tenho estado ausente essa última semana – começou o auror. – Eu tive que voltar para cas...

\- Estou com cara de quem se importa? – interrompeu Harry, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

Os olhos de Damien se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu. Seu pai, embora nunca tenha sido um pai rigoroso, jamais deixaria alguém sair impune por falar com ele daquela forma. O menino se encolheu, sem querer ver o irmão mais velho ser repreendido por seu pai também.

Mas James não repreendeu Harry. Ele simplesmente olhou para ele, cansado e abatido.

\- Eu esperava que você se importasse –tentou com um esperançoso meio sorriso.

Harry apenas olhou para ele e desviou o olhar, batendo os inúmeros livros uns contra os outros e os empilhando.

\- Uau! – suspirou James, acabando de notar o vasto número de livros pelo quarto. – São... são muitos livros.

Harry se endireitou, segurando cerca de quinze livros empilhados em suas mãos.

\- Eu estava entediado – respondeu simplesmente.

Um sorriso enfeitou o rosto do auror enquanto encarava o filho com evidente afeição.

\- Então, você gosta de ler – disse ele. – Igual a Lily.

Harry fez careta, mas o ignorou.

\- Foi Sirius que te trouxe os livros? – perguntou James esperançoso.

\- Poppy – respondeu Harry ao passar por ele.

James assentiu.

\- Ela deve ter pegado na biblioteca lá em cima – disse ele, pegando um livro em particular. – A mansão Black tem certo tipo de _estilo_ quando se trata de livros –disse com desgosto, encarando os livros de artes das trevas.

Harry caminhou de volta para James e arrancou o livro de sua mão.

\- Eu já tinha lido a maioria – disse ele.

O rapaz caminhou até a mesa no canto, exatamente onde Damien estava escondido sob a capa.

O menino deu um passo para trás, espremendo-se na parede quando o irmão passou por ele. Desconfiava que o outro fez aquilo de propósito.

Harry jogou os livros sobre a mesa, ao lado da outra pilha, e virou-se para pegar os próximos.

\- Eu queria falar com você – disse James. – Bem, eu ia esperar até sábado, mas... acho que é justo que tenha alguns dias para se acostumar com a ideia – divagou o auror.

\- Seja o que for, eu não estou interessado! – disse o rapaz enquanto voltava à cama.

\- Harry, por favor. – James o parou. – Você podia apenas... sentar, por favor. Só vai levar um minuto.

O adolescente o olhou friamente, mas sentou-se.

James caminhou depressa até a mesa e puxou cadeira, quase acertando Damien. Levou-a até a cama e sentou em frente ao filho.

O mais jovem começou a se dirigir silenciosamente à porta. Tinha que descer e encontrar uma maneira de escapar antes que o pai descobrisse que estava ali.

\- Queríamos te contar antes, mas com tudo que aconteceu recentemente, eu e sua mãe não tivemos chance – começou James. – Eu queria te contar sobre Damien. Você tem um irmão, Harry. – O auror fez uma pausa, esperando a reação do rapaz.

Mas Harry não mostrou nenhuma reação visível. Tendo conhecido o referido garoto há poucos minutos, a única expressão que ostentou foi a de tédio. O auror limpou a garganta.

\- Damien tem doze anos, mas seu aniversário está chegando, 20 de outubro – disse o auror, querendo dar a Harry o máximo de informações possível sobre o irmão. – Ele vai entrar no 3º ano em Hogwarts. Vou trazê-lo aqui no sábado, para que vocês dois possam se conhecer antes de irem a Hogwarts.

O olhar do rapaz disparou para o canto do quarto, onde vira o menino desaparecer. Entendeu agora porque o garoto se lançara sob a capa para se esconder ao ouvir a voz de Potter. Ele se esgueirou até ali para conhecê-lo contra a vontade dos pais.

\- Damien é um ótimo garoto, você vai adorá-lo – disse James com um sorriso radiante. – Ele está muito animado para te conhecer. Na verdade, está meio aborrecido comigo e com Lily por não deixá-lo vir te ver ainda. Não está falando conosco há quase uma semana.

Harry bufou.

\- Eu já gosto dele.

James fez uma pausa, sem saber se devia rir ou não. Escolheu sorrir, embora um pouco sem jeito.

\- Sim, bem… - Ele limpou a garganta. – Ele está na Grifinória, e é um verdadeiro brincalhão, puxou ao pai. – O auror sorriu. – Eu tenho tantas histórias para te contar sobre minha época em Hogwarts, a era dos Marotos! – Ele riu.

\- Eu prefiro ter minhas orelhas cortadas – respondeu Harry, sério.

O sorriso do auror vacilou e ele olhou intensamente para o adolescente.

\- Vamos passar muito tempo juntos em Hogwarts – disse ele. – Seria uma grande oportunidade para nos conhecermos, Harry, se você apenas der uma chance.

O rapaz o encarou.

\- Eu já te conheço – respondeu calmamente. – Não preciso saber _mais nada_ sobre você. E quanto ao moleque arrogante e mimado do seu filho? Se sabe o que é bom para ele, mantenha-o longe de mim.

Sob a capa, Damien torceu o nariz e fechou a cara para o irmão. Podia ser qualquer coisa, menos mimado. Viu o rosto de seu pai nublar de raiva com as palavras do rapaz.

\- Ele é só um garoto, Harry – disse James com calma. – Não representa perigo algum. Vou dizer a ele para não te aborrecer muito, mas quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. – A voz de James declinou. – Eu não vou tolerar qualquer violência contra Damien, por menor que seja – disse ele. – Se você sequer _olhar_ para ele com a intenção de machucá-lo, vai se arrepender.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu debochado para o auror.

\- Ora, Potter, isso foi uma ameaça? Pensei que entendia o que penso sobre elas – disse o rapaz. – E desde quando _você_ não tolera violência?

\- Só porque sou um auror, não significa que eu aprecie, ou mesmo goste, de violência – respondeu James.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e uma Lily aterrorizada entrou correndo no quarto.

\- James! James!

O auror levantou-se em segundos.

\- Lily? O que houve? – perguntou, chegando ao seu lado.

\- James! Damien! Damien não está em casa! Ele desapareceu! – gritou a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Quê? – explodiu o auror.

Sob a capa, Damien xingou baixinho. Estava muito ferrado.

\- Eu fui ao quarto dele, só para checar se ainda estava acordado e ele não estava lá! – gritou Lily. – Entrei em contato com Molly, pensando que talvez tivesse ido visitar Ron via flú, mas ela disse que ele não estava lá! Falei com Remus, mas Damy também não está lá!

James escutava horrorizado. Perder o filho sob o próprio teto era seu pior pesadelo. Começou a falar, mas então parou, um pensamento repentino rastejando em sua mente. Virou-se para encarar Harry, ainda sentado calmamente na cama, recostado casualmente e observando com tédio os pais desesperados. Os olhos do auror varreram o quarto, procurando em todos os cantos.

Então, ele ouviu os passos apressados em algum lugar perto dele, indo para a porta. Franziu o cenho e, de repente, sua mão disparou, aparentemente agarrando o ar, mas ela se fechou em torno de alguma coisa. Com uma sacudida, ele puxou a capa de invisibilidade e lá estava Damien, parecendo um tanto confuso por ser pego tão de repente.

\- Hum… oi, gente – disse timidamente.

Harry revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar.

\- Amador – sussurrou suavemente, enquanto James e Lily gritavam incontrolavelmente com o pobre garoto.

xxx

Uma hora depois a gritaria ainda não terminara, e Harry estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Todos ainda estavam em seu quarto, e Damien fora forçado a se sentar diante dos furiosos pais. O rapaz achara muito divertido no começo, mas estava começando a se irritar.

\- O que estava pensando? – exigiu Lily. – Você me matou de susto!

\- Eu nunca esperei que fizesse algo tão estúpido! – repreendeu James. – Todos os Weasleys e Remus estão procurando por você!

\- Sinto muito – disse numa voz fraquinha.

\- Ah, você _vai_ se arrepender! – disse James. – Apenas aguarde! Você vai se arrepender _tanto_!

Subitamente, Harry estava lá, entre James e Damien. Sua aparição repentina fez os três Potter piscarem em surpresa e confusão.

\- Acho que já chega! – falou Harry com uma estranha raiva contida, que causou calafrios na espinha de James.

Lily interveio.

\- Você não entende, Harry. Damien não devia ter saído de casa dessa forma.

O rapaz se virou para encará-la, os olhos verdes a prendendo onde estava.

\- Crianças não saem de casa, a menos que sejam forçadas a isso – disse ele.

Lily olhou boquiaberta para ele.

\- Então nós _forçamos_ Damien a se esgueirar no meio da noite?! – disse ela, irritada.

\- Vocês meio que forçaram – disse Damien baixinho.

Lily virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Quê?

\- Bem, se tivessem apenas me deixado ver meu irmão, eu não teria sido _forçado_ a fazer isso – explicou o menino. – Está vendo? Tudo isso é culpa de vocês, não minha.

James e Lily pareciam indignados. Encararam Damien sem acreditar por um momento, antes de gritar com ele de novo. O garoto apenas suspirou e resignou-se a aceitar qualquer punição que lhe fosse dada.

Harry também encarava o menino, examinando-o cuidadosamente. Assim que o vira em seu quarto, tinha pensando que fora enviado por alguém. Após descobrir que era seu irmão biológico, achou que os Potters o enviaram, já que os adultos não estavam tendo sorte em se aproximar dele. Agora, sabia que o garoto fizera tudo sozinho porque _queria_ conhecê-lo, bem, aquilo apenas o confundiu.

\- Eu quero que vá lá embaixo e peça desculpas a Sirius por ludibriá-lo a te trazer aqui! – instruiu Lily. – Quando voltarmos para casa, vai pedir desculpas a Remus e a todos da família Weasley por fazê-los sair correndo à sua procura.

Damien assentiu obediente, ficando de pé.

\- Está bem, mãe – respondeu.

\- E pode esquecer o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade. Você não vai – acrescentou a ruiva.

Damien se entristeceu.

\- Mas mãe!

\- Eu não quero ouvir! – cortou Lily.

\- Se perder algo que adora, talvez aprenda a lição – disse James.

Mas, mentalmente, já estava planejando o argumento que usaria contra Lily para fazê-la mudar de ideia e deixar o filho ir a Hogsmeade.

Damien baixou os ombros e caminhou tristemente para a porta.

\- E se tudo isso não ensiná-lo uma lição, sempre pode jogá-lo dois andares abaixo! – disse Harry. – Nada como ossos quebrados para ensinar uma lição!

Damien parou, virando-se para encará-lo sem acreditar. Mas o rapaz estava falando com James, os olhos fixos nele, com um ódio intenso e feroz.

\- Harry – começou James comum suspiro – eu já te disse. Foi um acidente. Eu _nunca_ faria algo assim com você intencionalmente – explicou.

\- Quê?! Você jogou Harry dois andares abaixo! – disse o mais novo, virando-se para o pai. – Como pôde _fazer_ isso?

Harry foi pego de surpresa pelo temperamento de Damien. Não achou que o garoto teria coragem de falar com o pai daquela forma. Mas a raiva do menino não era nada comparada à fúria da ruiva, que deu a volta e ficou ao lado dele, olhando furiosa para James.

\- Você nunca mencionou isso, James – disse ela. – Você disse que Harry foi machucado em batalha. Não disse como ou por _quem_.

O auror parecia terrivelmente desconfortável enquanto lutava para respondê-la.

\- Ele… ele _foi_ machucado em batalha, mas… mas foi um acidente da minha parte. – Ele viu o brilho intensificar nos olhos esmeralda da esposa. – Ah, vamos, Lils, sabe que eu nunca machucaria alguém assim por querer – suplicou.

Lily olhou para o esposo por um momento, e em seguida cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Me diga o que aconteceu – ordenou. – Tudo!

James olhou da esposa para os dois filhos.

\- Agora! Quer que eu conte agora?

\- Sim, agora!

James olhou para Harry e Damien, antes de se virar para a esposa.

\- Não é o lugar ou momento certo – disse ele.

Lily olhou para James por um instante, antes de pegar sua mão e guiá-lo à porta. Ela parou e se virou para falar com Damien.

\- Damy, te espero lá embaixo em dois minutos.

O menino assentiu com um sorriso.

Depois que seus pais saíram, ele se virou para encarar o mais velho.

\- Obrigado, Harry – disse ele, com outro grande sorriso.

O rapaz tornou a olhar confuso para ele. Nunca se sentiu tão confuso em toda sua vida como nas últimas horas com Damien.

\- Pelo quê? – indagou.

\- Por me defender e por distraí-lo. – Damien sorriu.

\- Acha que eu disse aquilo para distraí-los? – indagou o rapaz. – Por que eu me importaria?

O menino hesitou, assim que o grito agudo de Lily vindo do quarto ao lado foi ouvido.

\- QUÊ! QUATRO! TINHAM QUATRO DE VOCÊS? ELE PODIA TER MORRIDO!

Harry sorriu ao pensar na aflição que James estava enfrentando. Damien se virou e olhou com curiosidade para ele.

O rapaz parou imediatamente de sorrir e olhou feio para o mais novo.

\- Bem, está esperando o quê? Saia!

Damien apenas sorriu de volta para ele enquanto pegava a capa de invisibilidade e dirigia-se à porta. Ele parou e virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Acho que vou te ver em Hogwarts – disse. – Obrigado de novo, Harry.

\- Escute aqui, garoto, eu não defendi ninguém – disse o mais velho. – A única razão para eu dizer alguma coisa foi para aborrecer os Potters e por conta da briga que está acontecendo enquanto conversamos, então não fique com nenhuma ideia engraçada na cabeça! – vociferou para ele.

Damien riu e piscou para ele.

\- Claro, Harry, como quiser.

Com isso, o menino saiu, deixando um Harry irritado para trás.

 


	22. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Two – Welcome to Hogwarts**

**_(Bem-vindo a Hogwarts)_ **

Primeiro de setembro chegou em um enfadonho dia chuvoso. James viu-se fazendo malabarismo em um dia agitado no qual tinha que acompanhar Damien até Kings Cross para que embarcasse no Expresso de Hogwarts e voltar ao quartel-general para auxiliar Harry a chegar à escola.

\- Harry não vai pelo Expresso de Hogwarts! – questionou Damien desapontado. – Como pode?

\- Não é seguro para ele utilizar o trem – respondeu Lily, verificando o malão de Damy para garantir que ele tinha guardado tudo o que precisava.

\- Seguro? – perguntou o menino, fazendo careta. – O que você acha que ele ia fazer? Pular de um trem em movimento?

\- Eu não duvidaria disso – admitiu ela relutantemente.

Damien bufou, mas não falou mais sobre o assunto. Era só uma questão de horas até estar em Hogwarts, com Harry.

James, Lily e Damien partiram de carro para Kings Cross, um aparelho trouxa que tanto confundiu quanto excitou James quando viu um pela primeira vez. Após Lily ensiná-lo inúmeras vezes, o auror aprendeu a dirigir e passou no teste de condução trouxa. Sempre que viajavam em família, ele optava por dirigir, mesmo que fosse a Kings Cross, em Londres.

Na estação, a cena habitual os cumprimentou, crianças correndo excitadas para o trem escarlate, algumas se virando para dar beijos e abraços de última hora nos pais chorosos. James e Lily conduziram o filho ao trem, lutando para passar pela multidão. Viram Molly, cercada pelos filhos ruivos, todos lhe dando abraços e arrastando os malões pesados para o trem. Damien correu depressa até eles.

\- Damy! – Ginny sorriu ao avistar o garoto de cabelos negros. Ela correu até ele, abraçando-o rapidamente. – Como esteve? Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas chamadas na lareira? – reclamou ela.

\- Eu estava de castigo – disse Damien.

\- Foi? O que você fez? – perguntou Ron.

Damien lançou um olhar furtivo aos pais, e vendo-os ocupados conversando com Molly, olhou de novo para Ron e Ginny.

\- Eu saí escondido com a capa do papai e fui ao quartel-general ver Harry – disse ele aos outros dois.

Ron e Ginny empalideceram de repente, seus olhos se arregalando em descrença.

\- Você fez o quê? – sibilou Ginny com os olhos apertados. – Você perdeu o juízo?

\- Você é louco, cara? – perguntou Ron.

\- Quê? – perguntou Damien, surpreso com o choque deles. – O que tem de errado em eu ir ver meu irmão?

Ginny recuou, os lábios pressionados num fino fio de linha.

\- Ele é perigoso – insistiu ela em voz baixa. – Ele podia ter te machucado ou te usado para tentar escapar, como com Fred e George!

\- Sério, cara, você podia ter se machucado – repreendeu-lhe Ron.

Damien ignorou os argumentos deles.

\- Ele é meu irmão – declarou. – Eu sabia que ele não ia me machucar.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – indagou Ron.

\- Ele machucou Fred ou George? – perguntou Damien. – Não, não machucou! – Ele olhou entre os dois Weasleys. – E eu consegui conhecê-lo, conversar com ele e tudo e ainda estou aqui, inteiro! – O garoto riu do olhar de choque dos outros.

\- Você conversou com ele? – perguntou Ron.

\- O que ele disse? – indagou Ginny, curiosa.

Damien sacudiu os ombros.

\- Não muito, ele gritou para eu sair, foi mais ou menos isso.

Ron e Ginny trocaram um olhar exasperado.

\- Damy...! – começou a ruiva.

\- Olhem, nós temos que superar alguns problemas – admitiu Damien –, mas que família não tem?

Ron bufou.

\- Você _é_ maluco – disse ele.

Damien sorriu.

\- Foi o que Harry disse também.

\- Então – disse Ron, olhando o mais novo com curiosidade, – como ele é?

Damien sorriu ao empurrar o malão na direção do trem.

\- Você mesmo verá – disse ele. – Ele está vindo para Hogwarts.

xxx

Quando James viu Damien e Lily saírem de Kings Cross e voltou ao quartel-general eram quase duas horas da tarde. Ele entrou em Grimmauld Place com uma expressão cansada.

\- Já está exausto? – indagou Remus.

James sacudiu a cabeça para ele.

\- Foi Lily – disse ele. – Tive que literalmente empurrá-la para o trem. Ela não queria ir, queria voltar comigo para ficar com Harry. Ela me cansou – reclamou, desabando numa cadeira.

Remus assentiu em compreensão.

\- Não consigo imaginar Lily ficando muito satisfeita com essa arrumação – admitiu ele. – Mas ela deve entender. Tem que embarcar no trem como normalmente faz.

James assentiu.

\- No final ela embarcou – acrescentou ele.

Remus e James ficaram em silêncio.

\- Quando você parte com Harry? – indagou Remus.

\- Não até as cinco – respondeu James. – Dumbledore vai abrir a lareira do escritório dele. Vamos direto para lá.

\- Vai ser estranho sem ele aqui – disse Remus calmamente. – Eu quase me acostumei a estar de guarda no quartel-general.

James revirou os olhos para ele.

\- Que _adorável_ , Moony!

Remus riu.

\- Você sabe o que quero dizer – disse ele. – Vou sentir falta da presença dele, é isso.

James suspirou.

\- É, o restante da Ordem ficará feliz por ele ter ido embora da sede – disse ele.

\- Dumbledore disse que a trava cancela no momento que ele sair.

\- Ah, graças a Deus! – disse Tonks, que ouviu James quando entrou na cozinha. – Estou cansada de consertar as coisas que derrubo e quebro da forma trouxa! – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Quebrei três vasos ontem, escondi os pedaços para consertar quando a trava for cancelada.

James sorriu cansado para ela. Não podia culpá-la, viver ao modo trouxa dentro do quartel-general era difícil para ele também.

xxx

O tempo passou rápido e James já estava se preparando para ir a Hogwarts via flu.

\- Onde está seu malão? – perguntou Sirius enquanto estavam no corredor.

\- Mandei por Lily, era mais fácil dessa forma – respondeu James.

Sirius estava prestes a falar quando ouviu vozes vindas da escada. James viu Sturgis e Kingsley conduzindo Harry escada abaixo, o malão do rapaz flutuando atrás deles.

\- O que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou James. – Ainda temos uma hora.

Kingsley e Sturgis levaram-no a uma sala pequena, que nas últimas semanas se tornara a sala de reuniões de Harry, o malão do garoto caiu no chão do lado de fora quando a porta se fechou. James trocou um olhar com Sirius antes de ambos dirigirem-se à sala. Entraram e encontraram Moody esperando lá dentro.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou James ao auror.

\- Eu queria dar uma palavrinha antes de irmos a Hogwarts – respondeu Moody em seu tom habitual.

James viu que Harry fora sentado à mesa, Sturgis e Kingsley ao seu lado.

\- Sobre o quê? – perguntou James secamente.

Ainda não esquecera como Moody tentara drogar Harry com Veritaserum e ameaçara adulterar sua comida. Isso fez James ficar muito mais irritadiço com o paranoico auror.

\- Muito provavelmente o que ninguém mais aqui se importou em fazer! – retrucou Moody aborrecido. Ele se virou para Harry, ignorando James e Sirius à porta.

\- É sua última chance! – falou ele com um silvo de ódio. – Antes que vá para Hogwarts, há algo que nós devemos saber?

Harry encarou os olhos díspares com frieza.

\- Há muita coisa que deveriam saber – respondeu ele. – Mas isso não quer dizer que vou contá-los.

Moody inclinou-se para perto do rapaz.

\- As crianças na escola não devem saber sua identidade – vociferou. – Mas talvez haja alguns que já sabem que você é – disse ele –, filhos de Comensais da Morte imundos talvez?

Harry riu.

\- Caramba, quão idiota você é? – perguntou ele. – Até recentemente, os Comensais da Morte nem sabiam que eu existia, muito menos seus filhos sabiam sobre mim.

Moody agiu como se não tivesse ouvido.

\- Aposto que a metade, senão todos, da Sonserina tem pais que são Comensais da Morte – disse ele. – Quem sabe que você é o Príncipe Negro? Talvez Nott júnior? Crabbe? Malfoy?

\- Quem? – perguntou Harry, fingindo um perfeito olhar de confusão.

Moody de repente bateu a mão na mesa, a pancada reverberando pela sala.

\- Não pense que acabou! – sibilou ele, tão próximo ao rosto do rapaz que podia ver o próprio reflexo nos olhos esmeraldas dele. – Não pode mantê-los em segredo. Eu vou arrancar de você o nome de todos os Comensais da Morte, antes de arrancar cada detalhe que sabe sobre Voldemort!

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram e a expressão entediada que ele usava transformou-se em fúria. Moody sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ele se endireitou antes de se virar e ver James.

\- Acho que já chega! – disse James, sua raiva tão aparente quanto à de Harry. Ele virou-se para o garoto. – Vamos.

O jovem se levantou, seus olhos ainda fixos de forma ameaçadora sobre Moody.

James e Sirius começaram levar o garoto embora.

\- Aurores estarão em torno da escola! – gritou Moody às costas do adolescente. – Os dementadores na vizinhança. Se der _um_ passo fora da linha, estará acabado!

Harry não se virou, mas as palavras do auror o golpearam. Já sabia sobre os aurores e dementadores, mas escutar de alguém como Moody tornava tudo mais insultante.

xxx

Harry atravessou a lareira e viu-se no escritório do Professor Dumbledore. Kingsley e Moody, que entraram nas chamas verdes antes dele, estavam em pé com as varinhas em mãos, prontos para atacar se o garoto lhes desse algum motivo. O jovem os ignorou. As chamas atrás dele tornaram-se verdes mais uma vez, e James juntou-se a eles.

O adolescente limpou a fuligem da capa e olhou em volta do escritório. Não pôde se impedir de examinar os retratos dos antigos diretores, que decoravam as paredes. A maioria fingia dormir, mesmo sendo cedo da noite.

Ignorou os dois homens no cômodo, e aproximou-se da mesa do diretor, contemplando os estranhos instrumentos prateados espalhados sobre ela. Notou o vidro do que pareciam ser doces próximos ao tinteiro. Harry gemeu. _“Sério? Doces?_ ” pensou com ironia.

\- Aceita um?

Harry se virou ao som da voz de Dumbledore. Viu o diretor parado à porta, trajando suas longas vestes azuis com estrelas amarelas e um chapéu combinando. O garoto nunca vira um traje tão ridículo.

\- Não, obrigado. Tenho dezesseis anos, e não seis! – respondeu ele com firmeza.

Dumbledore sorriu e caminhou calmamente até sua mesa.

\- Tem certeza? Eles são muito gostosos. Creio que se chamam gotas de limão.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de repugnância, que fez o bruxo de cabelos prateados rir. Ele sentou em sua cadeira e gesticulou para que o rapaz e James se sentarem também. O jovem recusou-se a sentar.

\- Obrigado, Kingsley, Alastor.

Dumbledore dispensou os aurores com um educado aceno de cabeça. Ambos assentiram em resposta e caminharam até a porta, Moody lançando ao adolescente um último olhar antes de sair com o outro.

\- Bem-vindo a Hogwarts, Harry – sorriu o diretor. – Sei que as circunstâncias não são agradáveis e que se sente forçado a estar aqui, mas eu lhe garanto, Harry, que você vai amar a escola – falou Dumbledore, com o orgulho evidente na voz.

\- Não perca seu fôlego – respondeu o garoto. – Na verdade, eu retiro, perca seu fôlego.

Dumbledore riu animadamente, como se Harry não tivesse feito nada além de contar uma divertida piada.

\- Agora, antes que eu esqueça, há algumas observações que eu gostaria de fazer – disse ele. – Devido às suas ações, os senhores Fred e George Weasley descobriram sobre seu passado. Achei pouco provável que mantivesse a informação para si, então lhes dei a opção de contarem ao irmão e à irmã mais novos, que estarão frequentando Hogwarts. Assim, junto com seu irmão Damien Potter, serão os cinco alunos que saberão que você foi o Príncipe Negro.

\- Pode usar o verbo no passado o quanto quiser – disse Harry –, não muda quem eu sou. Eu _sempre_ serei o Príncipe Negro.

Dumbledore sorriu.

\- O futuro é tão incerto quanto a própria vida – disse ele. – Temos o poder para mudar nosso futuro, você não gostaria de mudar o seu?

Harry sorriu debochado para ele.

\- Por que eu ia querer mudar? – indagou.

James, que estava entre os dois, remexeu-se na cadeira. Podia ter ido embora com Kingsley e Moody e ninguém teria notado.

\- Você enxergará as razões. – Dumbledore sorriu de forma autoconfiante. – Agora, voltando às regras elementares. Você deve comparecer a todas as aulas que lhe são designadas. A Professora McGonagall elaborou seu horário. Os deveres de casa devem ser feitos no prazo e com todo seu talento. – Ele viu a raiva crescer no adolescente à sua frente. – Você terá os mesmos privilégios dos demais alunos, mas as mesmas restrições também – disse ele. – Não tem permissão para ultrapassar os terrenos da escola, especialmente a Floresta Proibida, que, apesar do nome, sempre recebe inúmeras visitas todos os anos. – Ele olhou para James, que se remexeu na cadeira, dessa vez de vergonha, visto que fora _um_ daqueles alunos na sua _época_ em Hogwarts. – Agora, então, deve descer comigo e vou apresentá-lo à escola, explicando que tem vivido longe de seus pais devido a razões pessoais e só agora voltou para eles – disse o bruxo, voltando a atenção para Harry. – Após desfrutar o banquete, será apresentado ao seu dormitório, que vai compartilhar com seus colegas de classe.

\- Compartilhar? – indagou Harry com acidez. – Eu não _compartilho_ nada, Dumbledore! – contestou.

\- Bom, então é hora de aprender – respondeu o bruxo com um brilho nos olhos. – Agora, venham comigo, acho que devemos nos dirigir ao Salão Principal.

James levantou-se quando Dumbledore ergueu-se da cadeira. Harry ficou onde estava.

\- Vamos, Harry, não vai querer perder o banquete. Está espetacular – convidou Dumbledore com um sorriso.

\- Não estou com fome, então se puder apenas apontar minha cela, eu vou para lá – respondeu o garoto com frieza.

James olhou para Harry e sentiu o coração apertar no peito.

\- Você não comeu nada direito o dia todo – disse James. – Acho que devia pelo menos comer alguma cosia antes de dormir.

\- Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que pensa! – disparou ele.

\- Harry, – começou James, perdendo a paciência – seja sensato. Não pode descontar sua raiva não comendo. Só vai se prejudicar.

\- Então por que está preocupado? – perguntou o garoto. – Cuide da sua vida!

\- Está bem, ótimo! – desistiu James. Ele se virou para Dumbledore: - Onde é que vai colocá-lo? – perguntou.

\- Onde mais? Na Grifinória, é claro – respondeu o bruxo.

Harry não sabia muito sobre Hogwarts, mas Draco lhe explicara o chapéu seletor e como selecionava cada aluno em uma das quatro casas. Mas parecia que ele não ia ser selecionado.

\- O que foi? – perguntou o jovem friamente. – Com medo de onde o chapéu seletor me colocaria? – Ele endireitou os ombros. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não é onde eu pertenço.

\- Não, Harry, sua verdadeira genealogia é Grifinória, é onde verdadeiramente pertence – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente.

\- Eu sou herdeiro de Sonserina – declarou Harry orgulhosamente. – Eu devia estar na Sonserina.

Dumbledore pareceu momentaneamente impressionado pela declaração. Seus olhos percorreram o garoto antes de o brilho ressurgir neles.

\- Você é o herdeiro de Grifinória, Harry.

O rapaz cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou o bruxo mortalmente. O diretor simplesmente se virou e deu a senha da sala comunal da Grifinória a James, dizendo-lhe a qual dormitório ir.

Harry caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair ele se virou e dirigiu-se a Dumbledore uma última vez naquele dia.

\- Coloque-me onde quiser, Dumbledore, eu ainda serei um completo sonserino.

O diretor apenas sorriu.

\- Boa noite, Harry.

xxx

James aproximou-se imediatamente do filho, guiando-o do escritório do diretor até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry caminhou em uma fúria silenciosa. Impediu-se de examinar o ambiente. Não queria ser visto sequer vagamente desfrutando a escola. Pouco tempo depois, viu-se encarando um grande retrato de uma enorme senhora gorda com um vestido rosa cheio de babados. O garoto torceu o nariz, olhando com repugnância para o quadro.

O auror forneceu a senha, “Orgulho Grifinório”, e passou pelo buraco que surgiu quando o retrato se abriu. Harry entrou em uma sala banhada de vermelho e dourado. O jovem levou um instante para examinar a sala comunal, com uma enorme lareira, cadeiras e sofás confortáveis, estantes nas paredes, não era tão ruim quanto imaginara. Ainda assim, não elogiaria nada que pertencesse à Grifinória, então disfarçou o rosto com uma expressão de repulsa.

James olhava em volta da sala comunal com alegria no rosto.

\- Deus, como senti falta desse lugar – murmurou baixinho.

Harry não disse nada, mas mentalmente selecionou outra opção na lista de razões para odiar a Grifinória.

O adolescente foi conduzido por uma escada em espiral. Entrou na ala dos dormitórios masculinos e viu-se sendo levado ao mais próximo. Entrou em um quarto grande, com cinco camas de colunas dispostas nele. Seu malão fora trazido ao quarto e estava ao lado da cama mais próxima à janela. Ele se virou para encarar James.

\- Aqui! Eu tenho que ficar aqui? Esse quarto é pequeno! E eu tenho que dividir com nada menos que outros quatro garotos! O que estão tentando fazer comigo?

James não conseguiu conter a risada que lhe escapou. Por um momento, Harry parecia um adolescente normal, reclamando sobre compartilhar e outras pessoas tomando seu espaço.

\- Desculpa, Harry, não pude evitar – disse ele quando o garoto lhe encarou perigosamente. – Olhe, o quarto não é _pequeno_ e você só vai dormir nele. A maior parte do tempo estará nas aulas, e todo tempo livre que tiver ficará na sala comunal.

James queria aproximar-se dele. O adolescente parecia muito adorável emburrado daquela forma. Queria afastar o cabelo rebelde de seus olhos e encarar aqueles brilhantes olhos esmeralda. De repente teve um irresistível impulso de abraçar o filho, oferecer-lhe conforto, da forma que costuma fazer quando Harry era um bebê. Mas sabia que o garoto ficaria zangado se fizesse algo assim, então resolveu colocar uma mão em seu ombro. Assim que estendeu a mão para ele, o rapaz moveu-se de imediato, e foi em direção à cama, saindo de seu alcance.

O auror suspirou e largou a mão, a rejeição queimando dolorosamente em seu peito. Ele se assegurou de escondê-la quando falou.

\- Tem certeza que não quer jantar nada? Devia comer alguma coisa – tentou novamente.

Em resposta, Harry aproximou-se mais de sua cama, afastando-se de James. Sabendo que não venceria aquela batalha, o auror desistiu e virou-se para a porta, olhando para ele uma última vez.

\- Boa noite, Harry – murmurou baixinho.

O garoto ouviu o boa noite, mas ignorou, assim como estava tentando ignorar a própria existência dos Potters. Suspirou alto e curvou-se para puxar o malão. Tirou o pijama que Lily lhe comprara. Lançou um olhar de repulsa ao pijama de listas azuis, e o vestiu mesmo assim.

Caminho até a janela e olhou para o céu noturno. Podia ver os hectares de terra conhecidos como os terrenos de Hogwarts estenderem-se à sua frente. Esticou o pescoço para um lado, pressionando-se contra a janela, e conseguiu divisar apenas a extremidade do magnífico lago. Podia ver à distância o denso conjunto de árvores que formava a Floresta Proibida. Draco lhe contara muitas histórias sobre ela, incluindo a vez que foi violentamente atacado por um hipogrifo.

Após anos ouvindo histórias do amigo sobre a escola, Harry desenvolvera uma curiosidade sobre Hogwarts. Queria ver como ela era, seria tudo que Draco dizia que era? Concluíra que devia ser algo especial, já que seu próprio pai falara muitas vezes sobre ela com um quê de admiração que não mostrava por qualquer outra coisa. Mas o rapaz nunca imaginara que fosse assim que finalmente veria a escola, como prisioneiro e obrigado a frequentá-la por Dumbledore.

Afastou-se da janela, esfregando os olhos. Não podia pensar em Dumbledore, ou acabaria quebrando alguma coisa. Forçou-se em direção à cama e fechou as cortinas, decidido a tentar dormir um pouco. Tentou não se sentir infeliz por ser forçado a ficar na Grifinória. Mas a verdade é que esperara ser selecionado para a Sonserina. Pelo menos teria Draco lá.

Sentiu o estômago apertar novamente quando pensou sobre estar na Grifinória e não na Sonserina. Sabia de sua descendência Grifinória pelos Potters, mas aquilo não o fez aceitar melhor. Queria ser um sonserino puro, como seu pai, mas Lorde Voldemort sempre o provocava lembrando-lhe de sua _outra_ descendência. Sempre que fazia algo particularmente idiota, seu pai o importunava com sua provocação favorita: _“isso foi muito grifinório”_.

Harry afastou os pensamentos de seu pai, não queria se ater ao fato de que podia nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Estendeu a mão para o pingente, a Horcrux de seu pai, em volta do pescoço e segurou-a com força. Acharia uma forma de voltar para ele, mesmo que fosse preciso morrer.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu e ouviu o estômago roncar de fome. Virou-se de lado, tentando ficar confortável e dormir. Sabia por experiência que não era possível dormir por muito tempo com o estômago vazio. Mas seu orgulho o impedia de pedir comida.

_“Maldito orgulho grifinório!_ ” pensou com tristeza.

xxx

Outros cinco funcionários do Ministério foram rastreados, torturados e mortos, e Voldemort não estava mais perto de encontrar Harry. O Lorde das Trevas estava no escritório, os olhos vermelhos estreitados enquanto os corpos dos funcionários eram arrastados pelos Comensais da Morte.

Ele soltou um suspirou frustrado. As coisas não estavam certas. O paradeiro de Harry não podia ser um segredo tão bem guardado. Tinha homens _em todo canto_ , seus espiões estavam espalhados em cada canto do Ministério, e, ainda assim, ninguém conseguia descobrir onde o garoto era mantido.

Voldemort ficou sozinho quando os últimos Comensais da Morte saíram, curvando-se para ele. Na quietude, o bruxo deixou a mente vagar pelo bem-estar do filho. Em que tipo de condição estaria? Alguém ousaria machucá-lo? Alguém podia ser estúpido o bastante para machucar o Príncipe Negro? Voldemort sacudiu a cabeça com os próprios pensamentos. Seu Harry era forte, astuto e tinha bastante senso de autopreservação para manter-se fora de perigo. Mas o bruxo também sabia quão teimoso o rapaz podia ser às vezes. Sabia quão agitado e furioso ele podia ficar, e era geralmente quando estragava tudo, e nas atuais circunstâncias podia se machucar por reagir. Repetindo um mantra para se manter calmo, forçou-se a pensar em outras coisas, outras formas de chegar até ele e trazê-lo para casa, inteiro e a salvo.

Houve uma série de rápidas batidas em sua porta e o bruxo abriu-as imediatamente. Snape entrou correndo no escritório e caiu de joelho.

\- Milorde! Eu tenho notícias sobre o Príncipe Negro!

Voldemort ergueu-se sobre a figura ajoelhada imediatamente.

\- Levante-se! – sibilou em sua voz fria. – O que descobriu?

Snape se ergueu, sua expressão inexpressiva, a mente firmemente fechada, mas mentalmente xingava Dumbledore por obrigá-lo a fazer isso.

\- Milorde, Dumbledore convocou uma reunião com o corpo docente da escola. Ele nos disse que teve um encontro particular com o ministro e parecem ter chegado a um acordo no que concerne ao Príncipe Negro.

Os olhos de Voldemort prendiam Snape no lugar, seu olhar esbraseado.

\- Que tipo de acordo? – questionou.

Snape engoliu reflexivamente.

\- Dumbledore parece acreditar que o Príncipe Negro é o profetizado – disse Snape cuidadosamente. – Ele convenceu o ministro disso e expôs o argumento de que se o garoto for prejudicado ou morto, significaria que não conseguiriam chegar ao senhor, Milorde. – Snape teve que olhar para baixo, a fúria no rosto de Voldemort era aterrorizante. – Fudge concordou em entregar o Príncipe a Dumbledore, sob a promessa de ele reabilitá-lo.

\- Reabilitá-lo! – rosnou Voldemort em fúria. – Aquele velho idiota acha que pode virar _meu_ filho contra mim?

Snape não fez contato visual, manteve o rosto abaixado, os olhos fixos no chão. Mas ainda sentiu o olhar abraseado sobre si.

\- Quando é que Fudge fará a transferência? – indagou Voldemort furioso.

Snape inspirou, encolhendo-se mentalmente com o que estava por vir.

\- Ele já fez – respondeu. O homem ergueu os olhos, encontrando o olhar avermelhando. – O Príncipe Negro está em Hogwarts.

A maldição cruciatus fez Snape cair no chão, os olhos bem fechados enquanto lutava para conter os gritos de dor. Sentira a maldição pelas mãos de seu mestre muitas vezes antes, mas nunca fora tão intenso assim.

_“Espero que Dumbledore saiba o que está fazendo!_ ” foi o último pensamento que cruzou a mente de Snape quando mergulhou na inconsciência.

 


	23. First Day of School

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Three – First Day of School**

_(Primeiro Dia de Aula)_

A massa de alunos correu em direção ao Salão Principal, contentes por sair da noite de intenso frio. A maioria conversava alegremente, compartilhando histórias das férias de verão ou colocando em dia os últimos acontecimentos.

Mas três alunos não estavam indo para o Salão Principal com o restante. Em vez disso, estavam amontoados dentro de um banheiro frio no primeiro andar, chamado de banheiro da “Murta Que Geme”. Estavam absortos na conversa, buscando a privacidade do banheiro pouco utilizado para discutir o Príncipe Negro.

\- Então, tudo que eu li nos jornais sobre o Príncipe Negro estar preso foram mentiras? – indagou Hermione.

Ron assentiu.

\- O Professor Dumbledore convenceu o ministro a montar um disfarce.

\- Exatamente como ele conseguiu essa façanha, a gente não sabe – acrescentou Ginny.

Hermione baixou a cabeça, pensativa. A garota tinha sido informada na viagem de trem sobre o que acontecera nas últimas semanas e o que Dumbledore estava planejando com o Príncipe Negro, mas não pôde discutir o assunto direito, não com Damien presente.

\- Não consigo acreditar que o Professor Dumbledore está mesmo fazendo isso. – Ela suspirou, evidentemente desapontada pelo estimado diretor ter instigado uma mentira e um disfarce para um assassino como o Príncipe Negro.

\- É exatamente o que eu penso! – concordou Ginny. – Hogwarts não é um lugar para pessoas como _ele_.

Hermione parecia terrivelmente confusa.

\- Eu sei que devia confiar no Professor Dumbledore – começou ela –, e eu confio, mas não consigo entender com exatidão o que ele está esperando ganhar com isso?

\- Nós te dissemos, ele está querendo _convertê-lo_ – disse Ginny, só o tom zombeteiro dizia o que a garota pensava da ideia.

\- Dessa forma, o Príncipe Negro vai voluntariamente entregar o que sabe sobre Você-Sabe-Quem – disse Ron. – E aparentemente ele sabe _muito_!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, refletindo silenciosamente.

\- Ele deve ter algo planejado – disse ela. – Quero dizer, é o Professor Dumbledore, todo mundo sabe que ele é excêntrico, mas ele também é brilhante! Aposto com vocês que ele sabe mais do que está divulgando – declarou. – Ele deve ter um plano muito bem traçado e é por isso que está envolvendo Hogwarts.

\- Ou isso ou ele finalmente perdeu o juízo. – Ginny suspirou.

A mais velha não se opôs à declaração, embora parecesse querer fazê-lo.

\- Bem, é melhor voltarmos ao Salão Principal – disse Ron, dirigindo-se à porta. – Lembre-se, Hermione, não diga uma palavra sobre isso a ninguém – lembrou.

A garota franziu o cenho para ele.

\- Me poupe, Ronald! – repreendeu ela. – Eu não sou uma idiota!

O ruivo pareceu envergonhado, mas sustentou o olhar dela teimosamente.

\- Seremos expulsos se o Professor Dumbledore descobrir que te contamos sobre o Príncipe Negro – disse ele.

\- Sim, eu sei disso! – vociferou Hermione. – Não precisa ficar me lembrando. – Ela encarou o ruivo antes de olhar para Ginny. – Eu não deixarei transparecer que sei quem ele é. Não se preocupem – acrescentou, um pouco mais suave no final.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça para ela e abriu a porta para rumarem ao Salão Principal.

xxx

À mesa da Grifinória, Damien observava as portas, esticando o pescoço para ver além dos inúmeros alunos que chegavam, procurando por um único rosto.

\- Não consigo vê-lo – murmurou. – Ele já devia estar aqui. – Ele se levantou para ver melhor.

\- Talvez o Professor Dumbledore tenha mudado de ideia – disse Ron esperançoso ao seu lado. – Talvez percebeu que _ele_ vir a Hogwarts não é uma ideia tão boa, afinal.

Damien olhou desapontado para ele.

\- Você acha? – perguntou preocupado.

Ron deu de ombros.

\- Poderia acontecer – disse ele, silenciosamente torcendo para que tivesse acontecido.

As portas tornaram a se abrir e Minerva McGonagall entrou, guiando um grande grupo de primeiranistas nervosos e amedrontados para dentro do salão. Com a visão, os demais se calaram imediatamente e se acomodaram para assistir à seleção. Damien também se sentou, desanimado, tendo que desistir de avistar o irmão.

A seleção começou, com o primeiro jovem de onze anos sendo selecionado para a Corvinal. A seleção está quase no fim quando as portas se abriram de novo e James entrou calmamente. Damien se virou ao som das portas se abrindo e chamou a atenção do pai. Queria levantar e perguntar a ele onde Harry estava, mas sabia que não podia interromper a seleção assim. Gesticulou para o pai, arqueando as sobrancelhas em questionamento. James apenas sacudiu a cabeça para ele, levando um dedo aos lábios, gesticulando para que ficasse calado. As sobrancelhas do menino se enrugaram em irritação e franziu o cenho para James, antes de desviar o olhar dele.

Assim que o último aluno foi selecionado, o diretor levantou-se e ergueu uma mão. O Salão Principal se calou imediatamente, todos os olhos no bruxo de barba branca com oclinhos de meia-lua encarrapitados em seu nariz torto.

\- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – começou Dumbledore com seu habitual sorriso caloroso. – Um novo período com novos alunos. – Seus olhos brilharam bondosamente para os primeiranistas espalhados nas quatro mesas. – Tenho alguns anúncios que gostaria de fazer antes de o banquete começar. Como a maioria de vocês provavelmente notou, temos convidados conosco essa noite. – O diretor gesticulou para os fundos do salão e todos se viraram em seus assentos para fitar a fileira de bruxos espalhados diante das portas. – Tenho certeza que a maioria de vocês soube do ataque ao Ministério da Magia há algumas semanas – continuou. – Em face disto, o ministro instruiu que o sistema de segurança da escola fosse revisto e, onde fosse necessário, que os escudos de segurança fossem atualizados. Ao longo dos próximos meses, poderão ver esses aurores presentes na escola, executando diversos exames nos escudos. Por favor, abstenham-se de interrompê-los, já que seu trabalho é de vital importância para a segurança da escola e, mais importante, dos alunos.

Damien compartilhou um rápido olhar com Ron. Sabiam que os aurores não estavam ali pelos escudos. Estavam ali para ficar de olho em Harry. Nem todos eles sequer eram aurores, eram membros da Ordem. Só James, Kingsley, Sturgis e Olho-Tonto Moody eram aurores. Os demais eram membros da Ordem, mas é claro que o restante dos alunos não sabia disso.

-… e, por ultimo, o anúncio mais importante da noite – Dumbledore pausou momentaneamente –, comam!

Inúmeros pratos de comida apareceram sobre a mesa, e os alunos soltaram gritos de alegria. O diretor riu e sentou-se à mesa dos professores. Damien observou os membros da Ordem se dirigirem a uma mesinha posta no fundo do salão e se sentarem para jantar. Seus olhos pousaram no pai. Perguntou-se por que o irmão não estava ali, jantando com eles. Estava distraído quando ouviu Ron sussurrar para ele.

\- Damy, você notou quem está ausente?

Damien virou-se para encará-lo, olhando para a mesa principal por cima do amigo. Viu a cadeira vazia.

\- Onde está Snape? – perguntou surpreso.

xxx

Harry fechou as mãos em concha embaixo da pia para juntar água fria e jogou no rosto. A frieza acalmou sua cicatriz em chamas, mas só por um instante. A queimação começou quase imediatamente. Repetiu a ação de novo, e de novo e de novo. Continuou lavando o rosto, direcionando na testa o máximo de água possível. A cicatriz pulsou de dor, queimando ferozmente. Acordara meia hora após conseguir dormir por conta dela. Desde então, estava no banheiro, tentando em vão fazer alguma coisa com a dor.

Agarrou a pia, equilibrando-se. Seu rosto estava dormente de frio, mas a cicatriz em chamas. Viu-se perguntou o que estava enfurecendo seu pai agora. Entreteve-se com o pensamento de que talvez seu pai tivesse descoberto onde ele estava sendo mantido. Saber que ele estava em Hogwarts sob o olhar sempre atento de Dumbledore certamente o enfureceria o bastante para justificar a dor que estava enfrentando. Rejeitou o pensamento. Como é que seu pai descobriria seu paradeiro? Provavelmente outra coisa o aborrecera.

Harry abriu os olhos quando a essência familiar de cobre o atacou. Viu o reflexo no espelho, gotas d’água ainda caíam de seu rosto, mas, além disso, uma grossa fileira de líquido vermelho escoava por suas narinas.

\- Ótimo! – gemeu e estendeu a mão para pegar papel.

Enxugou o nariz, limpando o sangue. A cicatriz deu outra pontada dolorosa, mas lentamente começou a diminuir, fazendo o garoto dar um suspiro de alívio. Após quase uma hora, finalmente acabou.

Harry jogou mais alguns punhados de água no rosto, lavando todos os sinais de sangramento nasal. Estudou seu reflexo, certificando-se de que todas as manchas de sangue se foram. Não conseguia não entrar em pânico com a hemorragia nasal. Acontecera uma vez, quando a fuga do Ministério foi impedida e foi capturado e levado ao quartel-general. Aquela foi a primeira vez que seu nariz sangrara por conta da dor na cicatriz. Jogou a franja para trás e encarou a cicatriz vermelha e irritada em sua testa. Sabia que o sangramento estava ligado à dor na cicatriz, só não conseguia descobrir o porquê.

xxx

Assim que Ron se afastou da mesa para levantar, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e viu a expressão severa da diretora de sua Casa, Professora McGonagall. Ela assentiu ligeiramente para ele.

\- Sr. Weasley, uma palavrinha rápida, faça o favor.

Ron levantou-se de imediato, confuso sobre por que sua diretora precisaria falar com ele no primeiro dia de volta a Hogwarts.

Os demais alunos estavam ocupados fazendo seus caminhos da mesa até as portas, para que pudessem chegar aos dormitórios e suas camas. Ninguém prestou atenção a Ron, nem mesmo Hermione, Ginny ou Damien.

Quando o ruivo foi puxado de lado, a Professora McGonagall falou em voz baixa.

\- Sr. Weasley, acredito que esteja a par de algumas informações muito sensíveis – disse ela.

Ron assentiu.

\- Sim, Professor McGonagall.

\- Como está ciente da situação e entende a gravidade, o Sr. Potter foi colocado em seu dormitório.

A princípio, Ron pensou que ela se referia a Damien. Afinal, ele era o único “Sr. Potter” com quem estava familiarizado, ele e, é claro, James Potter. Então lhe ocorreu a quem exatamente McGonagall se referia e o garoto ficou pálido como um fantasma.

\- Mas… mas, ele… - gaguejou o ruivo. – Professora! Ele não pode ficar... no... meu quarto...!

\- Ele tinha que ficar em um – interrompeu a Professora –, e o diretor pensou que já que o senhor está ciente de seu passado, seria benéfico para ele ser colocado no seu quarto.

Ron começou a sacudir a cabeça em protesto, mas o olhar da bruxa diante dele o fez perder as forças.

\- A senhora não vai me pedir para… falar com ele, vai? – indagou.

McGonagall se endireitou e se ergueu.

\- Eu jamais diria a alguém com quem fazer amizade, Sr. Weasley – afirmou ela. – Mas pode parecer rude o senhor ignorar seu colega de quarto e companheiro de Casa – acrescentou. – Por favor, lembre-se que se tiver algum problema ou sentir que precisa dividir alguma coisa que viu ou aprendeu sobre ele, deve vir a mim ou ao Professor Dumbledore imediatamente.

\- A senhora… a senhora quer que eu o espione? – perguntou Ron, pasmo.

McGonagall lançou um olhar às portas, aos homens da Ordem montando guarda.

\- Temos espiões o suficiente – disse ela calmamente –, não concorda, Sr. Weasley?

xxx

Harry acabara de se acomodar na cama quando ouviu a porta abrir. Ficou imóvel, escutando com atenção. Ouviu várias pessoas entrando no quarto, acompanhadas de vozes cansadas e sonolentas.

\- Eu poderia dormir em pé – declarou uma voz.

\- Sei o que quer dizer – respondeu outra voz, essa com um distinto sotaque irlandês.

Harry ouviu os garotos continuarem a conversar, adentrando o quarto.

\- Ei, quem está aí?

Embora as cortinas estivessem fechadas ao redor da cama, Harry quase podia sentir os olhares. Sentiu-se aborrecido.

\- Alguém te disse alguma coisa sobre um novo colega de quarto? – perguntou o irlandês.

\- Não – respondeu o outro. – O que ele está fazendo já na cama?

\- É um aluno novo – disse uma terceira voz, baixinho. – Ele acabou de se mudar do exterior.

\- Como é que você sabe disso? – perguntou um dos garotos.

\- Eu… a Professora McGonagall mencionou isso para mim.

\- E você não nos disse nada, Ron? – disse o irlandês.

\- Eu não sabia que ele… ele ia ficar… aqui – argumentou Ron em resposta.

\- De onde ele é? – perguntou o outro garoto.

\- Eu não sei – respondeu Ron, soando como se quisesse que a conversa acabasse logo.

\- Você sabe o nome dele? – perguntou o irlandês.

Uma pausa, antes de Ron responder.

\- Harry Potter.

O rapaz fechou os punhos. “Eu não sou um _maldito_ Potter!” pensou zangado.

\- Potter? – indagou o irlandês. – Ele é parente de Damien Potter?

\- É irmão dele – disse o garoto chamado Ron baixinho.

\- Caramba! Eu não sabia que ele tinha um irmão – disse o outro garoto.

\- Como pode ele estar vivendo no exterior quando o restante da família está aqui? – questionou o irlandês.

\- Eu não sei, Seamus! – retrucou Ron. – Talvez devesse perguntar a ele!

\- Está bem, não precisa gritar, eu só estava perguntando – respondeu Seamus.

\- Me pergunto por que ele não estava no banquete – disse o outro garoto lentamente. – Parece estranho, não?

\- É, é estranho – concordou o irlandês.

\- Talvez ele estivesse no banquete – disse o garoto chamado Ron. – Vocês provavelmente não notaram.

\- Um garoto novo na Grifinória? – zombou o outro garoto. – É claro que teríamos notado!

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada rápida, só para ver se me lembro de vê-lo na mesa – disse Seamus.

\- Eu também! – disse o outro.

Harry se cansou. Sentou-se na cama, ajoelhando-se no colchão e escancarando as cortinas. Viu os três garotos pularem para trás em surpresa. Um deles, que o rapaz presumiu ser o irlandês, Seamus, estava mais perto dele.

\- Ah!... Hum, oi! – cumprimentou Seamus depressa. – Desculpa se te acordei.

Harry não respondeu, mas seu olhar examinou o garoto antes de disparar para os outros dois. Viu o menino de pele escura, atrás de Seamus, olhando bondosamente para ele. De pé em frente à cama, bem à sua frente, estava um ruivo, encarando-o com uma expressão de choque. Harry deduziu que era Ron, Ron Weasley.

\- Eu sou Seamus Finnigan. – O irlandês estendeu a mão.

Harry olhou para a mão ofertada.

\- E eu estou cansado – disse ele.

Seamus vacilou e, lentamente, a mão desceu e descansou ao lado de seu corpo.

\- Certo, desculpe por te acordar – desculpou-se sem jeito.

Harry não disse nada e estendeu a mão para fechar as cortinas quando a porta tornou a se abrir de repente e outro garoto entrou. Neville parou com a visão da quinta cama no dormitório. Seus olhos passaram por cima da cama e foram para o garoto sentado nela. Os calorosos olhos castanhos de Neville encontraram os olhos verdes chocados de Harry.

\- Oi, você deve ser Harry Potter. – Neville sorriu ao caminhar até a cama. – O Professor Dumbledore me disse que você estava chegando a Hogwarts. – O garoto estendeu a mão, igual a Seamus. – Eu sou Neville Longbottom.

Harry também não apertou sua mão. Encarou o garoto, o rosto e os calorosos olhos castanhos. Seus olhos eram tão parecidos com os da mãe. Sem dizer nada, fechou as cortinas, separando-se dos outros quatro. Sentiu o coração martelando dentro do peito. Fechou os olhos e silenciosamente xingou Dumbledore. Aquele velho tolo manipulador o colocou no mesmo quarto que Neville Longbottom, sabendo muito bem o que ele fizera aos pais do garoto.

Forçou-se a se deitar novamente, mas estava muito irritado para dormir. Só conseguia pensar em Dumbledore e na coragem daquele homem para tentar fazer jogo com ele. Entendia agora por que o bruxo o forçara na Grifinória e por que o colocara nesse dormitório em particular. Era para que ficasse com Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore queria que se sentisse culpado pelo que fez com Frank e Alice Longbottom. O garoto fechou as mãos em punhos e cerrou os dentes de raiva. Faria Dumbledore pagar. Não ia deixar aquele velho tolo se safar dessa.

xxx

Harry não dormiu aquela noite, estava muito aborrecido para conseguir descansar. Deitou na cama, apenas encarando o teto, pensando em maneiras de se vingar de Dumbledore por colocá-lo naquela bagunça. Ouviu os quatro garotos acordarem gradualmente, seus passos trotando pelo cômodo ao, sem dúvida, se vestirem e se aprontarem para o primeiro dia de aula.

Ficou onde estava, divertindo-se com a ideia de ficar o dia todo na cama, recusando-se a comparecer às aulas. O que Dumbledore faria? O arrastaria da cama? Por mais tentador que fosse desobedecer ao bruxo dessa forma, o garoto sabia que não podia ficar na cama. Não era do tipo de ficar sem fazer nada o dia todo. Já estava desejando levantar e sair da cama.

Harry se levantou e abriu as cortinas. Os outros garotos se vestiam. Ele os ignorou o máximo possível e puxou o malão, tirando a contragosto o uniforme da escola que Lily comprara para ele. Fazendo careta para a gravata vermelha e ouro, fechou o malão com força e se levantou.

Quando se virou, ficou cara a cara com a um garoto de cabelos ruivos. Após a noite anterior, descobrira que o garoto era Ron Weasley. Lembrou-se do que Dumbledore lhe dissera, que Ron Weasley, junto com a irmã e os irmãos gêmeos, eram os únicos alunos que sabiam sua verdadeira identidade.

Sorriu debochado do olhar de desconforto que atravessou o rosto do garoto. Ele claramente não queria estar ali no momento. Ron parecia reunir habilidade e relutantemente encontrou os olhos de Harry, estendendo a mão em sua direção.

\- Ronald Weasley – apresentou-se.

Harry ignorou a mão estendida, levando o ruivo a baixá-la, as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha.

\- Olhe, se ficou aborrecido por ontem à noite, eu sinto muito. A gente não devia ter espiado você – continuou Ron. – Estávamos apenas curiosos para te ver, só isso – tentou explicar.

Harry deu um passo em sua direção e sussurrou baixinho para ele.

\- Você sabe que a curiosidade pode matar, não é?

Ron empalideceu com as palavras e o encarou. Seus olhos azuis brilhando de raiva, mas o ruivo controlou o famoso temperamento Weasley e apenas se virou e foi embora.

Harry deu as costas à forma fugaz do ruivo e caminhou até o banheiro para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Vestiu-se depressa, tirando o pijama e vestindo relutantemente o uniforme da escola. Olhou-se no espelho.

\- Eu pareço um idiota! – declarou, antes de tentar, em vão, arrumar o cabelo bagunçado. – Pelo menos uma vez, não pode se comportar? – perguntou aos fios desarrumados ao tentar achatar o cabelo teimoso. Como que em resposta, o cabelo que conseguira achatar saltou para cima de novo. – Brilhante – sibilou.

Ia ser ruim o bastante com todo mundo olhando para o “novo garoto” sem ele parecer um completo idiota.

Harry queria suas vestes negras, botas de couro de dragão, sua armadura e, mais do que qualquer coisa, desejava sua máscara prateada. Sentia terrivelmente a falta dela. Usara a máscara na frente de estranhos por anos, sentia-se muito vulnerável sem ela.

Lentamente, empurrou-se em direção à porta. “ _É melhor acabar logo com isso!”_ pensou. Desceu as escadas e entrou na sala comunal. Ficou feliz por estar quase vazia. Parecia que a maioria já saíra para tomar café. Caminhou até a saída do salão comunal, perguntando-se o que o dia traria. Assim que saiu pelo buraco do retrato, viu o rosto sorridente de James Potter, evidentemente esperando por ele no corredor.

xxx

\- Bom dia, Harry – cumprimentou James alegremente.

Tudo que recebeu em resposta foi um olhar enraivecido.

O auror olhou para Harry em suas vestes escolares com adoração mal disfarçada. Não pôde deixar de sorrir para a nova imagem do adolescente de cabelos negros.

\- Você realmente ficou bem nestas vestes escolares – elogiou. – Eu diria que parece quase um adolescente normal.

Harry resmungou algo baixinho e começou a caminhar em direção às escadas. James o seguiu.

\- Por que está me seguindo, Potter? – perguntou o rapaz com veemência.

\- Porque sou seu guarda, lembra? – respondeu James descaradamente, mas de forma simpática.

\- Os alunos não vão ficar desconfiados por você estar sempre comigo? – perguntou Harry com raiva.

\- Nem um pouco – respondeu James. – Eles sabem que você acabou de voltar à família. Vão pensar que estou apenas aproveitando todo tempo que posso com você. – O rapaz estreitou os olhos para ele e acelerou o passo, mas o auror foi rápido em acompanhar. – Então, como foi sua primeira noite? – Tentou conversar. – Dormiu bem?

\- Você conseguiria com quatro garotos roncando no quarto? – perguntou aborrecido.

James riu.

\- Leva um pouco para se acostumar – admitiu. – Quando passar algumas noites aqui, não vai nem notar isso.

Harry zombou dele.

\- Eu duvido!

Ele alcançou a base da escada, percebendo os membros da Ordem da Fênix espalhados por toda parte. Dois estavam parados ao lado das portas, outros dois em um canto, outros três alinhados ao longo do corredor à esquerda, com quatro alinhados no corredor à direita. Não tendo comparecido ao banquete na noite anterior, Harry não fazia ideia de qual explicação Dumbledore dera para a presença desses homens na escola, mas sabia que devia ter mentido para eles. Olhou para os que estavam perto das portas da frente e, efetivamente, os viu conduzirem as varinhas para cima e para baixo e através das portas, um luz amarela emanando delas e entrecruzando as portas. Percebeu que estavam agindo como se estivessem verificando os escudos.

\- O Salão Principal é por aqui. – James assumiu a dianteira, na intenção de liderar o caminho, mas o rapaz deu um passo à frente dele, zombando.

\- Eu sei o caminho – afirmou, seguindo em frente.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou James com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Como pode saber o caminho para o Salão Principal se nunca foi lá antes?

Harry virou-se para encará-lo com uma expressão irritada, e apontou para o fluxo constante de alunos indo para o Salão tomar café.

\- Eu ia apenas seguir os alunos – respondeu. – Você não devia ser um auror? Imagina-se que seja capaz de descobrir algo tão simples quanto isso.

James sentiu o calor subir em seu rosto com o vexame, mas ignorou.

\- Harry, espere! – chamou o pai quando o rapaz se virou para rumar ao Salão. – Eu preciso te entregar algo primeiro.

Do bolso, James tirou uma varinha e ofereceu a ele.

Harry olhou apreensivo para ela, perguntando-se por que seu inimigo estava lhe dando uma arma, mas estendeu a mão para pegá-la. Não ia desperdiçar a oportunidade de ter uma varinha. Mas franziu o cenho ao tocá-la. Não era sua varinha, o primeiro olhar confirmara isso, mas algo não estava certo com ela. Lançou um olhar confuso ao auror.

\- A varinha deve ser usada apenas para feitiços simples, principalmente em sala de aula. Permitirá que todos os feitiços necessários sejam conjurados nas aulas, mas não conseguirá fazer muita coisa com ela.

\- Vocês adulteraram a varinha? – perguntou Harry, os dedos cerrados ao redor dela.

\- Sim, adulteramos – respondeu James com simplicidade. – Tenho certeza que entende o motivo – acrescentou.

Harry olhou feio para ele, sua raiva o fazendo tremer ligeiramente.

\- Onde está minha varinha?

\- No Ministério – respondeu James. – Até você conseguir provar que podemos confiá-la a você, vai ter que se contentar com essa.

\- Essa? – sibilou, erguendo a varinha. – Uma varinha de criança?

\- Como eu disse, é apenas temporário – consolou. – Mostre-nos que podemos confiar em você, e receberá sua varinha de volta.

Harry guardou a varinha no bolso com força.

\- Eu vou pegar minha varinha de volta – disse ele calmamente. – Aguarde e verá!

xxx

O Salão Principal estava movimentado. As quatro mesas cheias de alunos famintos, devorando alegremente o delicioso café-da-manhã. Entre bocados de bacon, ovos, mingau e panquecas, só havia um assunto em pauta: a prisão do Príncipe Negro.

\- Eu ouvi que ele derrubou mais de uma dúzia de aurores antes de ser capturado – disse Cormac McLaggen. – Foi uma batalha e tanto.

\- Meu irmão e meu tio trabalham para o Ministério – disse Ashley Kentford. – Naquele dia, quando o Ministério foi atacado e incendiado, os dois estavam lá. Quase foram mortos – disse ela chorosa.

\- Não consigo acreditar que o Ministério da Magia foi atacado – disse Parvati com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Não consigo acreditar que tudo isso aconteceu e não tomamos conhecimento! – gemeu Colin Creevey, seu irmão mais novo, Denis Creevey, assentindo em concordância. – É isso aí! Eu vou assinar O Profeta Diário!

Hermione não pôde deixar de olhar para os irmãos Creevey. Pouquíssimos nascidos-trouxa sabiam dos acontecimentos recentes no mundo mágico, e estavam mais do que surpresos com a revelação chocante de que Lorde Voldemort tinha um filho. Conhecimento apenas como Príncipe Negro, esse garoto misterioso foi capturado e aprisionado pelo Ministério. Os nascidos-trouxa que assinavam O Profeta Diário, como ela, leram tudo sobre o Príncipe Negro, seus crimes e punição. A garota olhou para o diretor na mesa principal e viu-se imaginando novamente por que ele estava assumindo tanto risco para dar ao garoto uma segunda chance.

\- Vocês leram sobre aqueles funcionários do Ministério que foram mortos e deixados em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Dean.

\- Ah, sim, foi terrível – respondeu Lavender.

\- Foi declarado que Você-Sabe-Quem mesmo os matou – disse Dean, sua voz baixando à menção do Lorde das Trevas. – Foram torturados por informação, mas quando não puderam fornecer, foram mortos.

\- Ele quer saber onde o Ministério está mantendo seu filho – disse Seamus. – É por isso que matou tantos.

\- Assim como todos nós – disse Cormac. – Todo mundo está se perguntando em que prisão exatamente ele está.

\- Eu não quero saber – disse Lavender. – Estou feliz só em saber que ele está na prisão e que ele... – Ela parou de repente. - Quem é aquele? – perguntou, apontando para a porta.

Ginny, que estava sentada ao lado dela, virou-se para ver a quem se referia. Ela o viu, de pé perto das portas, o cabelo bagunçado caindo nos olhos. O verde-esmeralda de seus olhos a pegou desprevenida, e viu a respiração entalar no peito. Tudo que conseguia fazer era encarar o garoto e seus brilhantes olhos esmeralda.

\- Quem é ele? – Lavender tornou a perguntar.  – Ele é novato?

\- Deve ser, nunca o vi antes – respondeu Ashley. – Ele é bonito! – riu ela.

\- Com certeza! – juntou-se Parvati.

\- Ele é nosso novo colega de quarto – respondeu Seamus às garotas. – Não muito amigável – acrescentou.

Mas as garotas mal o ouviam. Estavam muito ocupadas olhando o novato.

Ginny o observou examinar o salão, os olhos passando por ela sem se fixar nem por um segundo. A ruiva sentiu o coração bater mais rápido quando o rapaz deu mais um passo adiante, mas ele parou, aparentemente inseguro com alguma coisa. Ela o encarou nos olhos. Parecia tão familiar. Sentiu um arrepio de excitação percorrê-la. Os olhos dele a chamavam para si, ela tinha tanta certeza que o vira antes, que olhara em seus olhos, que voara pressionada contra ele, enquanto ele a segurava de forma protetora, que o ouvira perguntar se ela estava bem.

Antes que outro pensamento pudesse cruzar sua mente, a garota viu James Potter aparecer por trás dele, a boca abrindo em fechando ao falar com ele. O garoto de olhos verdes virou-se para olhar furioso para ele. Vendo os dois tão próximos, reparou a estranha semelhança entre eles, e foi levada de volta à realidade tão depressa que doeu. Agora sabia quem ele era. Damien e seu irmão lhe disseram o quanto o rapaz era parecido com o Sr. Potter. Estava olhando para Harry Potter, também conhecimento como Príncipe Negro.

Ginny sentiu-se enjoada consigo mesma. Como pôde pensar que aquele garoto era seu salvador? Será que estava realmente chegando ao ponto da obsessão para pensar que todo garoto que via era seu herói? Sacudiu a cabeça, repreendendo-se mentalmente. Voltou a erguer os olhos para ele. É claro que ia parecer familiar, parecia tanto com James Potter, e agora que sabia quem ele era, podia ver claramente que seus olhos eram quase idênticos aos da mãe, Lily Potter. “ _Francamente, Ginny, você precisa fazer um exame mental!_ ” repreendeu-se.

xxx

Harry ficou na entrada do Salão Principal. Seu coração saltou desconfortavelmente ao inspecionar as centenas de crianças sentadas, tomando seu café alegremente. Jamais vira tantas delas em sua vida. De repente, ficou mais consciente do cabelo bagunçado e das vestes escolares desconfortáveis.

James veio e ficou ao lado do filho, tentando entender o que ele devia estar enfrentando.

\- Tudo bem, Harry? – indagou. O garoto apenas lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido. – Venha, a mesa da Grifinória é essa aqui. – O auror gesticulou para a mesa mais distante à direita.

O rapaz começou a caminhar para a mesa, o tempo todo sentindo inúmeros olhos sobre si. Achou um assento a uma boa distância dos demais e sentou-se depressa. James o deixou à mesa e fez seu caminho em direção à mesa principal, para juntar-se a uma ansiosa Lily.

Harry manteve os olhos firmes no prato vazio à sua frente. Podia sentir os alunos em volta o encarando. Desejou que parassem. O afligia profundamente. Sentido o estômago roncar de fome, estendeu a mão, pegou uma torrada e começou a comer. Sua garganta estava apertada e seca. Jamais admitiria abertamente, mas estava nervoso por estar perto de tantas crianças, e não ficava nervoso facilmente. Duelara e matara muitos Comensais da Morte, sem mencionar todos os encontros com os aurores e membros da Ordem, muito menos suas missões. Nem uma única vez, durante esses confrontos, ele sentiu-se nervoso e inseguro. No entanto, ali em meio a crianças e sentia-se tenso e desconfortável. Sabia o motivo, estava em território desconhecido. Com aurores e Comensais da Morte podia lidar, mas não tinha ideia de como lidar com uma escola repleta de crianças e adolescentes.

Um movimento repentino à sua frente fez o rapaz erguer os olhos, sendo tirado dos pensamentos. Damien acabara de sentar diante dele.

\- Bom dia, Harry! – disse o menino com uma voz alegre.

O mais velho rosnou em resposta para ele.

\- Então o que acha de Hogwarts? É muito legal, não acha? Espere até ver ela inteira, bem, tecnicamente isso é impossível, devido ao tamanho, mas as partes que verá vão te surpreender! Também tem os terrenos de Hogwarts... – Damien parou quando viu o irmão colocar os dedos em cada lado da cabeça e começar a esfregar as têmporas.

\- Você não pode ir incomodar outra pessoa? – perguntou Harry ao adolescente, cansado.

\- Harry, você é novato aqui. Alguém tem que te contar tudo sobre Hogwarts. Por que não eu? – indagou, lançando outro sorriso deslumbrante ao rapaz.

Os diretores das Casas começaram a caminhar ao longo das mesas, entregando os horários a todos. McGonagall parou ao lado do rapaz por um momento, olhando-o fixamente antes de lhe entregar seu horário e seguir adiante. Harry pegou o horário e enfiou no bolso sem sequer olhar para ele. Qual era o sentido? Ia ser escoltado para todas as aulas por Potter de qualquer forma, então deixou com ele a tarefa de lembrar o horário.

Levantou-se quando o restante dos alunos ficou de pé, prontos para comparecer à primeira aula. Notou duas meninas risonhas o encarando.

\- Olá, eu sou Parvati Patil.

\- Oi, eu sou Lavender Brown.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não me lembro de ter perguntando – respondeu ele.

As duas compartilharam um olhar e começaram a dar risadinhas, como se ele não tivesse feito nada além de contar uma piada.

Damien interveio depressa, antes que o irmão pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

\- Parvati, Lavender, esse é Harry Potter, meu irmão – apresentou.

As duas garotas bateram os cílios para ele, sorrindo.

\- Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão, Damien – disse Lavender, falando com o menino, mas ainda olhando para Harry. – Onde esteve todo esse tempo? – perguntou com uma risadinha.

O rapaz abriu a boca para falar, mas o mais novo interveio rapidamente.

\- No exterior, ele estava no exterior, França – informou. Então, vendo o olhar que o irmão lhe lançou, acrescentou: - Por cerca de quatro anos, então ele se mudou para... Barcelona e então... Itália, antes de se mudar para a... hum… Irlanda.

As duas garotas pareciam ainda mais impressionadas.

\- Nossa, você esteve em todo canto! – esguichou Parvati.

\- Por que não estava no banquete ontem? – indagou Lavender.

\- Não estava a fim – respondeu asperamente.

Um grupo de garotos aproximou-se dele e começaram a se apresentar a Harry, empurrando as duas de lado. O rapaz distinguiu sussurros efêmeros das garotas animadas.

\- Voz adorável… olhos deslumbrantes… ele é lindo!

Harry as ignorou, não tinha tempo ou paciência para lidar com elas. “ _Garotas estúpidas_!” sibilou mentalmente.

\- Harry, essa é Katie Bell, companheira artilheira no time de quadribol – sorriu Damien ao continuar as apresentações –, esse é Cormac McLaggen, Colin e Dennis Creevey, e esses são meus amigos, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger... – Harry sorriu com o olhar inquieto de Ron. –... e essa é Gin... espere, aonde Ginny foi? – perguntou, procurando em volta pela amiga.

\- Ele teve que correr, tem Adivinhação no primeiro período na Torre de Astronomia – informou Hermione calmamente.

Damien pareceu um pouco desapontado, mas deixou para lá.

\- Você vai vê-la no almoço – disse a Harry alegremente.

\- Eu realmente não podia me importar me... – O rapaz foi interrompido por James, que apareceu atrás dele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Vocês todos vão se atrasar para a primeira aula – disse ele, sorrindo para o grupo de grifinórios.

Os alunos começaram a andar para as portas, juntando-se ao restante da população estudantil.

Harry afastou sua mão, amarrando a cara abertamente para ele. O auror lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência, mas não podia fazer mais que isso.

\- Te vejo no almoço, Damy. – James assentiu para o filho mais novo, sinalizando que ele devia sair agora.

O menino assentiu, embora parecesse desapontado, e sorriu radiante para o irmão.

\- Boa sorte! – desejou e correu para se juntar depressa aos terceiranistas.

Harry revirou os olhos, como se ele precisasse de sorte para comparecer a… que aula era que ele tinha? Pegou o horário amassado e viu que tinha um período duplo de História da Magia.

“ _Brilhante_ ”, pensou. “ _Que desperdício de tempo!_ ”

xxx

Os corredores estavam muito cheios, com todos os alunos, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, tentando passar para correr para as aulas. Harry fez seu caminho pelo corredor, James bem ao seu lado. Olhou para o lado e viu Sturgis Podmore próximo à escada, os olhos fixos nele. Não precisava olhar para trás para saber que mais membros da Ordem o vigiavam. Desviou o olhar, imensamente aborrecido.

Devia ter andando cinco ou seis metros quando viu o que mais o preocupava aparecer bem à sua frente. Draco Malfoy caminhava na direção oposta. Ainda não o vira, estava muito ocupado conversando com os dois capangas idiotas ao seu lado. Harry sabia que eram Crabbe e Goyle júnior, os companheiros de Draco.

Continuou andando, seus olhos disparando de vez em quando para o loiro. Deixara Sturgis para trás, mas James estava bem ao seu lado. Se visse que Draco parecer reconhecê-lo, saberiam que o sonserino o conhecia, e isso lhe daria tudo que precisavam para confirmar que Lucius Malfoy era definitivamente um Comensal da Morte.

Continuou andando, desejando silenciosamente que o amigo parasse de tagarelar e erguesse os olhos para ele. Draco parecia repreender Goyle por alguma coisa. Parecia aborrecido e agitado, e vociferou para uma garota loira que corria ao seu lado. A menina bufou e foi embora, deixando o loiro olhando feio para ela. Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar, os olhos acinzentados encarando o chão, antes de levantar a cabeça e olhar para frente, diretamente para Harry.

O moreno viu a surpresa passar pelo rosto do amigo. Os olhos cinza se estreitaram, a boca abriu levemente e a testa franziu. Harry sustentou seu olhar, mas sacudiu a cabeça, muito discretamente, apenas um centímetro para cada lado. Os olhos verdes brilharam em advertência. Lançou um olhar incisivo para o lado, mexendo apenas os olhos. O loiro seguiu o olhar e viu o auror James Potter andando ao lado dele. Os olhos dispararam para o amigo novamente, que fez gesto com o olhar, olhando para o outro lado, a cabeça inclinando em um movimento mínimo. O sonserino seguiu a direção e viu Sturgis Podmore nas escadas, olhando na direção de Harry.

Imediatamente, a expressão de Draco mudou suavemente para indiferença, e não tornou a olhar na direção do amigo. Começou a falar com Goyle, vociferando instruções. O moreno tirou o olhar dele também. Quando os dois garotos passaram um pelo outro, não deixaram transparecer nem um pouco que se conheciam.

O loiro prosseguiu para sua aula, e Harry para a dele, ambos resistindo à tentação de olhar um para o outro.

xxx

Harry fez seu caminho ao Salão Principal para o almoço, sua mente ainda girando com as lições da manhã. Acabara de comparecer à primeira lição em sala de aula de sua vida. Em casa, costumava ter aulas com Bella, Lucius e seu pai. E eram sempre muito mais agradáveis. O fantasma que ensinava História da Magia sugara todo o prazer em aprender. Ele quase adormecera na aula, embora o sono agitado da noite anterior possa ter contribuído de alguma forma.

Ele não podia evitar sentir uma pontada de saudade de casa. Desejava muito poder falar com Draco, mas James não o deixava fora de sua vista. Todas as aulas até agora tinham sido ou com a Corvinal ou com a Lufa-Lufa.

Quando entrou no salão, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Não conseguia ver Draco sentado em lugar algum. Ciente de James às suas costas, caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se. Não estava com fome, o apetite o abandonara. Sentou-se por um ou dois minutos à mesa, encarando a comida, antes de desistir. Não conseguia comer nada. Viu Damien se levantar do assento no meio da mesa e correr em sua direção. O rapaz se levantou e virou-se para as portas, se querem falar com o jovem entusiasmado. Caminhou até as portas e as abriu, saindo no corredor. Meio que esperava James vir gritando atrás dele, pedindo que voltasse, mas, surpreendentemente, ninguém veio.

Harry correu pelo corredor, que parecia deserto, olhando para trás para se certificar de que não estava sendo seguido. Não estava olhando por onde ia, concentrando-se em olhar para trás à procura de algum membro da Ordem, e esbarrou diretamente em alguém. Por instinto, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a pessoa pelo pulso, equilibrando-os para não caírem. Ouviu o suspiro antes de seus olhos encontrarem a ruiva, recuperando o fôlego como se estivesse correndo. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram a princípio, mas então se estreitaram depressa para ele. Ela deu um puxão forte no braço e ele obedeceu o soltando.

Ginny olhou zangada para o garoto, mas fez menção de passar por ele sem falar nada.

\- Sabe, existe uma coisa chamada agradecimento – disse ele.

A garota parou de andar e virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Perdão?

\- Eu te salvei – respondeu Harry –, agora mesmo, de cair – disse ele, observando um pouco de cor retornar ao rosto dela. – Você podia ao menos me agradecer. – Ele sorriu debochado.

Ginny parecia lutar consigo mesma sobre ir embora sem se envolver em uma conversa, ou dizer a ele exatamente para onde ir.

\- Se você estivesse olhando para onde estava indo, não teria esbarado em mim! – retrucou ela.

\- Você também não estava olhando para onde estava indo – apontou ele.

Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar de aversão.

\- Mesmo assim, eu nunca _te_ agradeceria! – sussurrou ela baixinho.

Harry parecia surpreso.

\- É mesmo, por quê? – indagou.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram em exasperação.

\- Você jogou uma _faca_ na minha cabeça! – sibilou.

\- Eu joguei um faca _por cima_ da sua cabeça – corrigiu ele. – Acredite, tem diferença.

Ginny, enfurecida, deu um passo na direção dele.

\- Você é uma pessoa horrível, que não fez nada além de coisas horríveis! – disse ela, tremendo de raiva. – Eu não acreditaria em você mesmo que tomasse Veritaserum!

Ela virou-se para partir. De repente, Harry a chamou novamente.

\- Quer saber? – indagou ele, fazendo a garota parar e se virar para encará-lo. – Eu sinto muito.

Surpresa, a ruiva perguntou.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Sinto muito não ter mirado aquela faca três centímetros abaixo.

Harry se virou e foi embora, sorrindo debochado, deixando para trás uma Ginny Weasley verdadeiramente atordoada e enfurecida.

xxx

A liberdade de Harry não durou muito. Assim que se afastou de Ginny, James o alcançou e o obrigou a voltar ao Salão Principal. Só teve que suportar mais cinco minutos de almoço, antes de todo mundo começar a voltar às aulas da tarde.

O rapaz tinha Transfiguração em seguida, e caminhou mal humorado até a aula, James ao seu lado, conversando alegremente sobre como ele era bom na matéria. Harry o abstraíra. Avistou o cabelo loiro em meio à multidão, andando em sua direção. Efetivamente, viu Draco caminhando na direção oposta a dele. Baixou o olhar para o chão, sem querer levantar suspeitas para qualquer membro da Ordem.

De repente, um corpo colidiu fortemente com ele.

\- Cuidado por onde anda! – rosnou Draco para ele, em seu rosto uma careta perfeitamente disposta.

Harry fez careta em resposta.

\- Foi você quem esbarrou em mim!

James estava bem ao seu lado, alguns alunos tinham parado no corredor para ver os dois discutirem.

\- Só porque é novato aqui, não quer dizer que pode andar por aí como se fosse dono do lugar! – falou Draco de forma arrastada.

\- Já chega, Sr. Malfoy. – James ergueu a mão em sua direção para acalmá-lo. – Por favor, vá para a sua aula.

Draco zombou de James antes de seus olhos cinza encontrarem Harry novamente. Com um último olhar ressentido, Draco se virou e foi embora, seu habitual grupo de sonserinos o seguindo.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou o auror a Harry, preocupado.

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

\- Me deixe em paz! – sibilou ele e foi embora, deixando James seguir atrás dele.

Uma vez sentado na sala, Harry estendeu a mão para as vestes e tirou o bilhete que Draco deslizara para ele ao “esbarrar”. Mantendo a mão escondida embaixo da mesa, Harry abriu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

“ _Biblioteca, às Oito!_ ”

Harry enrolou o pergaminho em uma bola, antes de levantar a mão e descansá-la contra a bochecha. Deslizou o pedaço na boca discretamente. Engoliu o bilhete, bem quando a professora de Transfiguração chegou e começou a aula.


	24. Whispered Conversations

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Four – Whispered Conversations**

_*Conversas Sussurradas_

O jantar foi dolorosamente longo. Harry mal comeu, empurrando a comida de um lado a outro do prato, esperando avidamente os minutos passarem e o relógio chegar às oito para que pudesse falar com Draco. Resistiu à tentação de virar o pescoço para olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Sabia que estava sendo vigiado, não apenas pelos alunos curiosos, mas pelos funcionários também. Sabia que se olhasse para a esquerda, encontraria os olhos cintilantes do diretor. Então, concentrou-se no prato, lutando consigo mesmo para não olhar para o amigo ou para Dumbledore.

\- Harry? Harry? Harry?

Suspirando, o rapaz ergueu os olhos e encontrou os olhos estreitados do garoto de doze anos sentado à sua frente.

\- Quê? – sibilou.

Damien estreitou os olhos mais ainda.

\- Você não estava escutando, não é? – acusou.

\- Não – respondeu Harry com simplicidade.

Damien bufou indignado para ele. Encarou o mais velho por um instante, antes de sacudir os ombros.

\- Ah, bem, eu vou ter que começar do início.

\- Não consegue sentar calado? – perguntou Harry com um gemido.

\- Não. – Damien sorriu debochado. – É um fato provado, na verdade.

Harry tornou a baixar o olhar para o prato, mexendo a comida com o garfo.

\- Não sabe que é falta de educação falar à mesa?

Damien riu.

\- Não mais do que brincar com a comida – respondeu.

Harry o fitou com um olhar duro.

\- Vá sentar em outro lugar!

\- Por quê? – indagou o menino.

\- Porque está me dando dor de cabeça – retrucou Harry.

Damien fez careta, mas ficou onde estava, recusando-se a trocar de cadeira.

\- Não até eu terminar minha história sobre Filch – declarou. – Então, eu tinha acabado de montar a brincadeira _perfeita_ , programar tinteiros para explodir no momento certo... – Damien começou a narrativa de novo, parecendo muito excitado em recontar.

Harry tentou abstraí-lo, mas não conseguiu. Amarrou a cara para o menino, mas ele não pareceu notar. Estava absorto em seu conto de travessura. Dois garotos passaram por trás de Damien, seguindo mais adiante na mesa. O rapaz ergueu os olhos, distraindo-se com eles. Fred e George Weasley olharam feio para ele antes de prosseguir e se sentar ao lado da irmã e do irmão ruivos. Ron Weasley olhou para Harry, mas desviou o olhar depressa. Ginny encontrou seu olhar e o sustentou por alguns segundos, antes de desviar os olhos, claramente em repugnância.

\- Qual a idade daqueles gêmeos? – perguntou Harry de repente, interrompendo o menino.

\- Quê… ah, quem? – Damien estivera tão envolvido em sua história que sequer percebeu que o outro novamente não prestava atenção. Ele olhou na direção que Harry olhava. – Fred e George? – perguntou. – Têm dezoito anos.

O rapaz tirou os olhos dos gêmeos e olhou para o mais novo.

\- Então, por que ainda estão aqui? – perguntou. Até ele sabia que os alunos se formavam quando atingiam a maioridade.

Damien sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não conseguiram N.I.E.M.s suficientes – respondeu. – A mãe deles ficou furiosa e falou com o diretor para ver se podiam repetir o sétimo ano.

Harry riu debochado, virando-se para fitar os dois garotos novamente.

\- Faz sentido, eles não são particularmente brilhantes – comentou.

Damien, tendo crescido em meio à família Weasley, parou de sorrir e franziu o cenho para Harry.

\- Fred e George são muito, muito, inteligentes – defendeu o mais novo –, eles são brilhantes! Você devia ver as coisas que eles inventaram!

\- Inventaram? – questionou Harry.

\- Sim, fogos de artifício, Vomitilhas, orelhas extensoras e _centenas_ de outras coisas!

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Se eles são tão brilhantes assim, por que estão repetindo o ano?

\- Eles passam muito tempo inventando as mercadorias – explicou Damien. – Não dedicaram tempo suficiente para estudar, mas as coisas que criaram são incríveis! – disse o menino com respeito. – Ganharam rios de dinheiro ano passado! Todo mundo em Hogwarts comprou ao menos _um_ dos itens deles, bem, todo mundo exceto os funcionários e a Sonserina, é claro. – Ele não notou Harry arquear uma sobrancelha à menção da Casa. Estava muito ocupado em defender os amigos com veemência. – Além disso, eles não são os únicos repetindo o sétimo ano – gesticulou para dois outros alunos –, Lee Jordan e Angelina Johnson também estão repetindo para conseguir mais N.I.E.M.s.

O rapaz olhou para os dois alunos que o mais jovem mencionou, e olhou de volta para o menino com um sorrisinho.

\- Eles também não parecem particularmente brilhantes.

xxx

James foi acompanhar Harry de volta à sala comunal quinze minutos depois. Eles mal tinham chegado à escadaria principal, quando o rapaz virou-se para o auror, ignorando os três membros da Ordem parados na escada.

\- Quero ir à biblioteca primeiro.

James parecia surpreso.

\- Biblioteca? – indagou.

\- Sim, biblioteca, sabe, uma sala grande com grandes fileiras de prateleiras com um monte de livros? – zombou.

James revirou os olhos com o atrevimento.

\- Sim, eu sei o que é uma biblioteca – afirmou. – Mas é seu primeiro dia. Do que precisa para ir à biblioteca?

\- De sorvete – retrucou Harry. – O que acha? Preciso de livros. Você me colocou para assistir aulas dos N.I.E.M.s. Eu tenho que fazer todos os deveres de casa sem sentido e preciso de livros de referência.

James sorriu para ele, satisfeito com o pensamento de que ele estava escolhendo fazer o dever de casa ao invés de se recusar a fazê-lo.

\- Por que você não vai pela manhã? – sugeriu gentilmente. – É seu primeiro dia, deve estar cansado. Não vai conseguir fazer nada hoje à noite.

\- Se vai começar a ditar quando faço meu dever de casa, então você mesmo pode fazer a maldita coisa, porque eu não vou...!

\- Está bem, está bem, Merlin, foi só uma sugestão – interrompeu o mais velho, erguendo as duas mãos. – Se quer ir à biblioteca, então vamos à biblioteca – apaziguou.

Harry seguiu atrás dele, ignorando os inúmeros membros da Ordem por quem passou no caminho. Pouco tempo depois, James conduziu o rapaz para dentro da biblioteca, o relógio batendo oito horas quando entraram.

\- Está bem, se apresse, a biblioteca fecha às nove – disse o auror.

O jovem o ignorou e partiu imediatamente para as fileiras de prateleiras, rumando para a seção de História. Ficou feliz ao ver que James não o seguiu, ele ficou perto da porta, batendo papo com a bibliotecária.

Harry adentrou mais fundo na biblioteca, passando por um punhado de alunos vasculhando as prateleiras por livros. Avistou o amigo de cabelo loiro com facilidade, sozinho no meio de um corredor, fingindo procurar em uma fileira de livros. O moreno ficou de costas para Draco, ambos fingindo procurar nos livros de cada lado.

\- O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou o sonserino.

\- E olá para você também – sussurrou Harry de volta.

\- Eu pensei… todo mundo acha que você está na prisão! – sibilou Draco, a voz quase um sussurro.

Harry olhou para os lados, checando se ainda estavam a sós.

\- Eu estou numa prisão – respondeu. – Na prisão de Dumbledore.

Draco se moveu, dando alguns passos à direita. O outro imitou a ação, de modo que ainda estavam muito próximos, mas de costas um para o outro.

\- Meu pai disse que você tinha… eles pensaram, quero dizer, _pensam_ , que você está na prisão... em algum lugar... eles estão ficando malucos te procurando!

Harry esfregou a cicatriz.

\- Eu sei – murmurou. – Eu preciso que leve uma mensagem para meu pai. – Harry continuou em um sussurro bastante furioso. – Diga a ele que eu estou bem. Aconteça o que acontecer, ele não pode, _em circunstância alguma_ , tentar uma missão de resgate. Isso é exatamente o que Dumbledore quer!

Ele não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que o amigo ficou tenso com a ideia de entrar em contato com Lorde Voldemort.

\- Você acha que ele vai escutar alguém? – sussurrou Draco, o medo fazendo sua voz ficar mais baixa. – Quando descobrir que você está aqui, ele virá te resgatar.

Os dois pararam de sussurrar quando uma garota entrou no corredor, procurando um livro nas prateleiras. Harry se afastou para não ficar perto do outro, pegando livros aleatórios e os folheando. Draco fazia o mesmo. A garota continuou a procura, passando pelas fileiras de livros e eventualmente virando em uma esquina e indo embora. Draco trocou de lado e encarou a mesma prateleira que o moreno, mas não olhou para ele.

\- Ele não pode vir aqui – sussurrou Harry, continuando a discussão. – Se vier, vai ser pego! É fortemente protegido e com Dumbledore aqui... – Ele parou de falar, sem querer dizer em voz alta que havia uma chance de seu pai ser derrotado se enfrentasse o diretor. – Você tem que levar minha mensagem a ele. Diga a ele para continuar trabalhando em derrubar os escudos. Se conseguirem derrubá-los, eu posso fugir.

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

\- Você está louco? – sibilou. – Não há _como_ os escudos serem derrubados! É _Hogwarts_! Um dos lugares mais fortemente protegidos da Grã-Bretanha. Vai levar anos para decifrá-los, que dirá derrubá-los.

\- Pode ser feito, escudos nem sempre são tão confiáveis como todos pensam – argumentou Harry, movendo-se para ficar de frente à prateleira oposta e novamente de costas para Draco. – O projeto dos escudos de Hogwarts já está em vigor, começou há quase três anos.

\- Sério? – Draco parecia chocado.

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde os escudos de Hogwarts vão cair – sussurrou Harry. – Provavelmente levará mais alguns meses, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui por mais alguns meses a correr o risco do meu pai ser capturado.

\- Ele pode não querer esperar _meses_ para te tirar daqui – argumentou o loiro. – Ele arriscou ir ao Ministério por sua causa.

\- É, e que bem aquilo fez? Eu ainda estou preso com o inimigo! – sussurrou Harry. Ele fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro de frustração. – Quatro anos! – sibilou. – Foram quatro anos dedicados a decifrar todos os escudos e mecanismos de segurança do Ministério da Magia, e foi tudo para o inferno! Após o ataque, o Ministério mudou todos os seus escudos e aprimorou a segurança, o que significa que temos que voltar ao início e começar de novo! Qualquer progresso que temos nos escudos de Hogwarts será perdido se mudarem os escudos aqui também.

\- Eles _estão_ mudando os escudos! – disse Draco. – Dumbledore anunciou isso ontem no banquete de boas-vindas. Ele disse que por conta do ataque ao Ministério, as medidas de segurança da escola estavam começando a ser aprimoradas.

Harry parou, o coração dando cambalhotas no peito.

\- Ele disse isso? – indagou, o sussurro tão baixo que Draco se esforçou para entendê-lo.

\- Sim, anunciou na frente de todo mundo.

Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo, xingando mentalmente o diretor de todo nome vulgar que conseguia pensar. Sentiu que sua cabeça logo explodiria de tensão. Repreendeu-se por não descobrir isso antes. É claro que Dumbledore ia mudar os escudos e aprimorar a segurança. Estava mantendo _ele_ ali contra sua vontade, e estava tentando levar Voldemort a uma armadilha. O bruxo tomaria as providências necessárias.

\- Draco, diga a Lucius para esquecer o projeto, não há sentindo em continuar com ele. Diga para se focar nos escudos em torno dos terrenos, eles serão menos complicados do que os da escola – planejou o moreno freneticamente. – Talvez eles possam ser decifrados em alguns meses. Mesmo que sejam enfraquecidos por apenas alguns minutos, é tudo que eu preciso para passar pelos portões e chegar em casa.

O sonserino fechou os olhos, suspirando com dificuldade. Sabia que não seria tão fácil e simples assim.

\- Está bem, vou levar a mensagem a ele – assegurou. O loiro virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando rapidamente para o amigo, antes de desviar o olhar. – Você está bem? – perguntou com genuína preocupação.

\- Estou bem – respondeu Harry depressa. – Eles estão jogando limpo por enquanto.

\- Todos esses aurores espalhados por todo o canto. – Draco sacudiu a cabeça. – Estão aqui por sua causa – afirmou.

Harry sorriu de lado e puxou outro livro, colocando-o sobre a pilha crescente em sua mão.

\- Na verdade, são membros da Ordem, nem todos eles são aurores – disse ele. – Os aurores estão do lado de fora, cercando a escola, e depois deles dementadores estão de prontidão.

\- Para quê? – sussurrou Draco, petrificado.

\- Para mim caso eu deslize – respondeu Harry.

O loiro se virou então, encarando as costas do amigo, antes de caminhar para seu lado.

\- Então, certifique-se de ficar bem na linha – aconselhou.

Harry virou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar preocupado do amigo, sorrindo de lado para ele. Em seguida virou-se, preparando-se para partir.

\- Leve minha mensagem ao meu pai – disse ele. – Quanto mais cedo decifrarem os escudos, melhor. – Estava prestes a ir embora quando, de repente, lembrou-se de outra coisa. – E peça para controlar o temperamento. Já é difícil como está, eu dispenso as dores de cabeça.

Draco parecia mortificado.

\- Eu não vou mandá-lo fazer nada! Ele vai querer minha cabeça por lhe dizer o que fazer! – sibilou.

Harry sorriu. Virou-se para encará-lo, um breve olhar antes de ir embora. Draco caminhou na direção oposta. O moreno encontrou James esperando por ele à porta. Fez a retirada de uma série de livros aleatórios e deixou a biblioteca, sentindo-se muito melhor. Pelo menos mandou uma mensagem para o pai.

xxx

Lorde Voldemort ouviu Lucius Malfoy ler a carta que recebera do filho naquela manhã. Escutou Draco entregar a mensagem de Harry, mas não gostou do que ouviu. O bruxo ergueu-se no momento que o Comensal terminou a carta e foi até o aristocrata loiro. Entendeu a mão e o homem lhe entregou a carta, a cabeça baixa. O bruxo pegou-a e leu, concentrando-se apenas nas linhas que continham o nome de Harry.

Ele estava “bem”, foi o que Draco escrevera, “ _Harry está bem_ ”. Mas, para Voldemort, Harry estar _apenas_ bem não era bom o suficiente. Sabia que o filho estava sofrendo, sendo mantido prisioneiro por Dumbledore, vigiado por aurores e pela Ordem, seguido por Potter e ameaçado por dementadores, como alguém podia estar _bem_ sofrendo tudo isso? Voldemort conteve a raiva, forçando-se a parar de se preocupar e concentrando-se em lidar com o pesadelo que tinham em mãos.

Ergueu os olhos para seus dois Comensais da Morte mais leais e fiéis, Lucius e Bella, que esperavam obedientemente suas ordens. Devolveu a carta ao loiro, que a pegou imediatamente, colocando-a no bolso.

\- Em que fase está o projeto nos escudos de Hogwarts? – perguntou Voldemort a Malfoy.

\- Ainda precisaria de pelo menos seis meses para a conclusão – respondeu Lucius obedientemente.

Voldemort sibilou irritado.

\- Em seis meses poderíamos lidar com isso – disse ele –, mas Dumbledore alterou os escudos! Agora estamos de volta à estaca zero. – Ele esfregou a cabeça, fechando os olhos vermelhos e concentrando-se em não perder a calma. Draco insinuara na carta que Harry estava sofrendo de dores de cabeça por conta da cicatriz. O bruxo não tinha tempo para se preocupar com a _razão_ de sua raiva estar afetando o garoto quando ele estava tão longe. Tinha que se concentrar em pegar o filho de volta primeiro.

\- Milorde, se me permite? – perguntou Lucius cautelosamente. Com o gesto irritado de Voldemort, ele apressou-se em continuar. – Embora Draco tenha afirmado que Dumbledore anunciou um aprimoramento na segurança, ainda podemos conseguir pegar o Príncipe de volta em segurança.

Voldemort ergueu os olhos para ele.

\- O que propõe? – indagou.

Lucius aproximou-se alguns passos, sacando a varinha para fazer um diagrama profundamente detalhado de Hogwarts aparecer e flutuar diante do bruxo.

\- Milorde, como sabemos, há três círculos principais de escudos que protegem Hogwarts – lembrou, pois tiveram muitas reuniões sentados em torno daquele mapa, estudando-o para encontrar seus pontos fracos. – O primeiro e mais complicado dos círculos circunda o próprio castelo – disse Lucius. – É este que será aprimorado, sendo quase impossível rompê-lo. Levará anos para decifrá-lo, que dirá para rompê-lo. – Sob o olhar furioso de Voldemort, ele foi depressa para o próximo. – O segundo círculo circunda os terrenos, estendendo-se para a Floresta Negra e para além dela, novamente completamente seguro e potencialmente inquebrável...

\- Você tem um plano? – perguntou Voldemort com um silvo furioso de raiva. – Ou está só apontando o quanto meu filho está enclausurado?

Lucius curvou-se diante dele.

\- Peço perdão, Milorde – começou. – Eu só queria salientar que esses dois círculos são os mais susceptíveis de serem alterados e aprimorados. – O Comensal apontou o último círculo. – Esse, porém, é o escudo mais simples, que se estende dos portões de Hogwarts para fora, até o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Como se encontra, escudos anti-aparatação e anti chave do portal estão postos nos três círculos, então é preciso alcançar Hogsmeade para uma chave do portal funcionar.

\- Então, Harry terá que chegar a Hogsmeade para que possa aparatar ou usar uma chave do portal para voltar? – perguntou Bella irritada. – Por que não solicitamos que ele apenas _caminhe_ de volta para casa!

Lucius olhou feio para ela antes de voltar-se para Voldemort.

\- Se minhas suspeitas estiverem corretas – continuou ele, – Dumbledore estaria se concentrando nas áreas nas quais o Príncipe estará, isso é, dentro do castelo e nos terrenos. Não permitirá que o Príncipe atravesse os portões da escola, então pode não pensar em aprimorar ou mesmo mudar esses escudos.

Isso chamou a atenção de Voldemort, e seus olhos passaram de Lucius para o diagrama pairando à sua frente.

\- Estamos falando de Dumbledore – sibilou Bella. – Ele não vai correr nenhum risco!

Lucius inclinou a cabeça na direção da Comensal.

\- Mesmo assim, qualquer mudança que ele faça não será drástica e pode ser resolvida em... três, talvez quatro, meses. – Seus olhos cinzentos voltaram-se para seu mestre. – Podemos pesquisar e testar a área. Podemos colocar uma equipe em Hogsmeade testando os escudos com chaves do portal enquanto o restante trabalha para enfraquecê-los. – Ele olhou para Voldemort, encontrando seus olhos vermelhos. – Não podemos derrubar os escudos anti chave do portal e anti-aparatação no primeiro e segundo círculos, mas podemos conseguir fazê-lo no terceiro. Só teremos uma oportunidade limitada. A derrubada de qualquer escudo acionará os alarmes. Temos que enfraquecer o terceiro círculo, sem quebrar nenhum escudo até o momento certo. Posso disfarçar uma chave do portal e enviar a Draco. Ele passará a Harry e no instante que o escudo anti chave do portal for derrubado, ele pode usá-la para fugir.

\- Mas a chave do portal só funcionará quando Harry passar dos portões – disse Bella. – Eles não o deixarão alcançá-los – disse ela com o coração pesado, referindo-se à Ordem e aos aurores.

\- Você tem muito pouca fé no Príncipe – afirmou Lucius.

\- Eu sei suas limitações! – acusou Bella com os olhos apertados. – Você espera que ele consiga sair do castelo guardado pela Ordem, passando pelos terrenos guardados pelos aurores e saia pelos portões? – perguntou. – Mesmo que ele consiga, os dementadores não o deixarão passar pelos portões! – gritou. – _Nós_ precisamos tirá-lo de lá! – sibilou. – Temos que entrar e pegá-lo.

\- Não podemos fazer isso – opôs-se Lucius. – Os escudos aprimorados levarão anos para ser resolvidos, quanto mais para serem derrubados.

\- Então descobriremos outra _forma_ – determinou ela.

\- Como o quê? – questionou Lucius friamente.

\- Mate tantos quantos forem preciso para fazer Dumbledore soltá-lo!

\- A única coisa que fará é encorajar o ministro a destruir Harry!

Voldemort ergueu a mão, calando os dois imediatamente. Não olhava para nenhum deles, os olhos fixos no diagrama, trabalhando algo na mente.

\- Bella tem razão – disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio. – Harry não conseguirá passar pelos portões. Vocês precisam entrar nos terrenos, se não dentro do castelo, para chegar até ele. – Ele voltou os olhos cruéis para os dois Comensais da Morte. – Só temos uma chance, se o resgate falhar como aconteceu no Ministério, Harry será morto. – Seus olhos queimaram ao falar as palavras. – Fudge irá destruí-lo, o covarde não vai mais correr risco. Quando entrarmos atrás de Harry, temos que ir preparados. Isso significa que temos que chegar o mais perto dele possível.

Lucius curvou a cabeça, mas sua expressão mostrava a pouca fé que tinha de que eles teriam sucesso.

\- Como desejar, Milorde.

Voldemort olhou para Lucius.

\- Pare todos os outros projetos. Todo Comensal da Morte, do nível mais baixo ao círculo interno, vai trabalhar detalhando que escudos estão no segundo e terceiro círculos. – Ele olhou para Bella. – Monte uma equipe e vá para Hogsmeade. Infiltrem-se na área, consigam empregos, faça o que for preciso, mas eu quero Hogwarts sob vigilância constante. Se houver uma oportunidade para chegar até Harry, não quero desperdiçá-la!

Bella e Lucius curvaram-se profundamente, aceitando as missões.

\- Lucius – chamou Voldemort quando o homem estava prestes a sair. – Chame Snape, quero lembrá-lo de sua responsabilidade em cuidar do meu filho enquanto ele estiver preso em Hogwarts.

Lucius tornou a se curvar.

\- Como quiser, Milorde.

xxx

Três dias tinham se passado até então, e Harry estava perdendo a paciência rapidamente. Desde a mais tenra idade, estivera sozinho. Seu pai estava sempre ocupado, em reuniões com os Comensais da Morte, planejando estratégias com o círculo interno e frequentemente em batidas ou ataques. Assim, o jovem era deixado sozinho e se acostumara com isso. Mas nos últimos três dias para onde quer que olhasse havia mais e mais pessoas. Alunos, professores, aurores, membros da Ordem, fantasmas e até mesmo retratos falantes que o encaravam e até tentavam iniciar uma conversa.

Em suma, o rapaz sentiu que estava prestes a enlouquecer. Não conseguia achar a paz e a solidão que ansiava nem por um instante, já que dividia o quarto com quatro outros garotos, fazia refeições em um salão repleto de inúmeras pessoas e frequentava as aulas com um grande grupo de alunos. Mas nada o incomodava tanto quanto a companhia de James Potter.

\- Merlin, você está andando rápido – comentou o auror ao correr alguns passos para alcançá-lo.

\- Tentando me livrar de você – apontou Harry ao caminhar rapidamente para o Salão Principal.

\- Ah, pensei que estivesse com muita fome. – James riu.

Harry virou-se para olhar com raiva para ele.

\- Por que não pode me deixar em paz? – indagou. – Não precisa andar _o tempo inteiro_ comigo! Há olhos suficientes me espiando para garantir que eu vá para onde tenho que ir! Não precisa me seguir!

\- Eu não preciso fazer isso, eu apenas quero fazer – brincou James.

Harry o fuzilou com os olhos, mas sua caminhada apressada o levara ao Salão Principal, então o rapaz correu para dentro, feliz por estar longe de James, mesmo que fosse apenas durante o almoço. Assim que se sentou, Damien apareceu e sentou-se à sua frente. Ele gemeu.

\- Estou ficando cansado disso! – rosnou.

Damien ignorou seu mau humor.

\- Então, que aulas você teve hoje de manhã? – indagou o menino enquanto se servia do almoço.

\- Como se livrar de pragas irritantes – disse entredentes.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Que bom.

Harry suspirou e deixou Damien tagarelar sem parar sobre as aulas da manhã, História da Magia e Herbologia. Dentro de dois minutos, ele parou de escutar. Passou os olhos pelo salão, passando o olhar pelos alunos e descansando-o sobre a mesa dos professores. Viu James e Lily olhando atentamente para ele. Sua irritação lhe deu uma ideia repentina, e sorriu para si.

\- Ei - ele interrompeu o menino –, sabe o que eu percebi?

\- O quê? – perguntou Damien, surpreso e animado por Harry começar uma conversa com ele.

\- Você tinha razão. Hogwarts é tão grande que jamais conseguirei explorá-la por inteiro. – O rapaz sorriu. – Se eu não estivesse sendo acompanhado até as aulas, eu me perderia.

\- Só faz alguns dias – consolou o mais novo. – Dê um tempo e vai se acostumar.

\- Duvido – respondeu Harry. – Eu nem sequer sei onde ficam os banheiros nesse andar. Tenho que ficar correndo até o quarto andar.

Os olhos de Damien se arregalaram.

\- Sério? É só descer o corredor para chegar aos banheiros dos garotos – disse ele.

\- Em que direção? – perguntou o rapaz.

Damien apontou o caminho, mas então parou, pensando com cuidado. Ele apontou na direção oposta.

\- É à direita… não, segunda à direita, não, espere... esquerda é para cá?

Harry sorriu de lado.

\- Talvez fosse melhor se você me mostrasse o caminho? – sugeriu.

Damien assentiu, e os dois se levantaram e caminharam até as portas.

Na mesa dos professores, James pôs-se de pé. O homem atravessou o salão, tentando alcançar Harry e Damien sem parecer muito suspeito para o restante do corpo estudantil. Seu caminho de repente foi bloqueado por uma grande multidão de alunos do sétimo ano que inundara o salão. O auror tentou passar por eles. Avistou Harry e Damien quase além da porta. O mais velho virou-se e encontrou seus olhos, sorrindo debochado para ele e, com uma piscadela, desapareceu pelo hall com o mais novo.

James sentiu o sangue congelar. Não gostou nem um pouco do olhar que Harry acabara de lhe lançar. Empurrou os estudantes, cheio de pânico para se importar no momento, e finalmente conseguiu passar pela multidão e sair pela porta.

Chegou ao corredor com o coração batendo freneticamente e as palmas suando. Disse a si mesmo que Harry não faria nada com Damien, Dumbledore lhe dissera que o garoto não machucava ninguém que considerasse inocente, mas será que ele realmente tinha provas para sustentar isso? Olhou em volta do corredor, mas além de um punhado de alunos caminhando até o Salão Principal não havia mais ninguém por perto.

James correu pelo corredor, procurando os filhos.  Será que Harry realmente teria a ousadia de machucar alguém quando a Ordem e os aurores estavam bem ali? Ficou ainda mais em pânico quando percebeu que não sabia a resposta. Sacou a varinha.

\- Me oriente!

A varinha girou, mas continuou apontando em todas as direções, esquerda, direita, esquerda novamente, para frente e então para a direita. James xingou baixinho. Parecia que o feitiço “me oriente” não funcionava em Hogwarts por óbvias razões de segurança.

O auror avistou Sturgis, vindo do outro lado do corredor e correu até ele.

\- Você viu Harry? – perguntou.

A expressão de Sturgis mudou de repente.

\- Ele devia estar com você, no Salão Principal – respondeu o outro.

\- Ele estava, mas pegou Damien e saiu antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo.

Sturgis não hesitou. Tocou a esfera de cristal presa a seu cinto, enviando o pedido de socorro para o restante.

Dentro de poucos segundos, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks e cinco outros membros da Ordem correram até eles.

\- O que houve? – perguntou Moody assim que os alcançou.

\- _Ele_ desapareceu com Damien Potter – respondeu Sturgis.

\- Espalhem-se, procurem em todos os cômodos... – Moody foi interrompido por uma porta abrindo e passos atrás dele.

Todos se viraram e viram Harry aparecer por trás de uma porta. O coração de James afundou até o estômago quando viu o rapaz sozinho e limpando as mãos em uma toalha de papel. No momento seguinte, todos eles estavam correndo na direção de Harry, James e Kingsley à frente. O jovem ergueu os olhos e viu a Ordem o cercando, varinhas apontadas para ele.

\- Seu filho da mãe! – Moody se adiantou, passando por James e agarrando o rapaz, jogando-o com força contra a parede.

James não parou e passou correndo por Moody e Harry, na direção do banheiro do qual ele acabara de sair. Quase deu de cara com alguém.

\- Epa! – gritou Damien, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. – Pai? – O menino ergueu os olhos, surpreso.

James sentiu vontade de desabar no chão de alívio, e agarrou o filho pelos ombros.

\- Damy! Você está bem? – perguntou, sua voz tremendo muito.

\- Eu estou… bem – disse Damien lentamente, os olhos se estreitando em confusão. – O que... o que está fazendo? O que está acontecendo?

James se deu conta de que Harry estava apenas tentando assustá-lo. Ele não machucou Damien de maneira alguma. Virou-se depressa e correu porta afora, o menino seguindo atrás dele. Ambos chegaram a tempo de ver Moody atingir Harry no rosto, chicoteando sua cabeça para o lado, enquanto os demais mantinham as varinhas apontadas para o garoto para que não revidasse.

\- Ei! – James agarrou Moody com força e empurrou-o para longe do filho. – Solte ele!

Os membros da Ordem em volta pareciam inicialmente surpresos com James, mas então viram o garoto de doze anos em pé na porta, encarando-os boquiaberto. Perceberam que o Príncipe Negro não fizera nada, dessa vez pelo menos.

\- O que está havendo? – perguntou Damien novamente, dessa vez parecendo irritado.

\- Por que saiu do Salão Principal com ele? – indagou James aborrecido.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Damien. – Eu só queria mostrar a ele onde ficavam os banheiros – defendeu-se.

\- É – disse Harry, limpando o sangue do canto da boca com o polegar. – O que pensou que eu estava fazendo?

James virou-se para encará-lo, mas sua resposta não se materializou. Podia ver que o rapaz fizera tudo aquilo de propósito, a julgar pelo sorrisinho que ostentava. Ele sequer se importava de ter se machucado. Tinha brincado com James, que caíra na brincadeira sem hesitar.

Damien percebeu o que todos pensaram que Harry tinha feito. Pensaram que Harry o tivesse levado e possivelmente o machucado. Olhou para o pai com uma expressão muito aborrecida.

\- Pai! – acusou.

\- É… eu entrei em pânico… – James tentou explicar.

Damien não queria escutar. Deu as costas ao pai e foi embora, passando pelos membros da Ordem e correndo pelo corredor. Harry moveu-se também, mas parou diante de James, sorrindo largamente.

\- Me siga para todo canto o quanto quiser, mas, no fim das contas, não pode me impedir se eu decidir machucar alguém – disse com grande satisfação.

Harry se virou para ir embora, mas ao passar por Moody ele parou, os olhos verdes brilhando para o auror. Tornou a limpar a boca, lançando-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente, _“Você vai pagar por isso!”_ Moody apenas o encarou de volta, não era de recuar facilmente.

O rapaz voltou ao Salão, aproveitando o raro momento sozinho, sem James Potter ao seu lado.

xxx

Harry teve sua primeira aula de Poções naquela tarde. Quando entrou na sala de aula nas masmorras, viu Lily sentada à sua mesa com um sorriso. Seus olhos se iluminaram ao vê-lo, mas o rapaz a ignorou e sentou-se próximo ao fundo da sala.

Enquanto a classe enchia, Harry percebeu que Draco chegou com o restante dos sonserinos. O loiro sentou-se na fileira à sua frente. Parecia que Poções era a aula que os grifinórios assistiam com os sonserinos. O moreno não falara com o amigo desde que o encontrou na biblioteca. Prontamente o ignorou, assim como o outro o ignorava.

Ron, Hermione e Neville chegaram e se sentaram na mesma fileira que Harry, Neville sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para Harry e acenou com a cabeça em cumprimento, ao que o moreno não respondeu. Até então conseguira ignorar o garoto. Sequer conseguia olhar para Neville sem se lembrar da noite que ele e os Comensais da Morte tinham atacado a casa dos Longbottom. Harry sacudiu-se mentalmente. _“Corta essa!”_ , repreendeu-se. Torceu o anel preto e prata em torno do dedo, perdido em seus pensamentos. O som da voz de Lily arrancou-lhe deles.

\- Bom dia, turma – cumprimentou ela. – Bom, eu sei que um longo verão pode ser desastroso para suas jovens mentes. – Ela sorriu. – É muito comum esquecer o elementar de poções, então acho que devíamos revisar o que aprendemos para nossos N.O.M.s no ano passado, antes de passarmos para as aulas dos N.I.E.M.s.

O olhar de Lily repousou em Harry e ela o viu sentado de cabeça baixa, de modo que não pôde ver sua expressão.

O rapaz sabia que a aula de revisão tinha sido planejada em seu benefício. Sorriu para si ao pensar em quão avançado era na matéria. Seu pai pusera Lucius para lhe ensinar o preparo de poções a partir dos oito anos.

Lily começou a fazer perguntas que a turma respondia levantando a mão. Harry ficou sentado, apenas observando mãos se erguerem no ar para responder as mais fáceis das perguntas. Não se voluntariou para nenhuma resposta. Observou, achando graça, como a mão de Hermione nunca saía do ar. Ela respondeu muitas perguntas e o fez com respostas completas tiradas dos livros da escola.

_“Merlin, pelo menos diga a maldita coisa com suas próprias palavras!”_ pensou ele enquanto ouvia Hermione falar monotonamente sobre os “os dez diferentes usos da língua de dragão”.

\- Excelente Senhorita Granger! – Lily sorriu. – Agora, quem pode me dizer a principal diferença entre as ervas Hervincore e Harnicord, e para que são essencialmente usadas? – disse ela. Seus olhos foram direto para o filho. – Harry?

Olhos verdes se ergueram e encontraram os dela. A ruiva esperou, mas o rapaz não fez nada além de encará-la.

A mão de Hermione tornou a disparar no ar e ela parecia que ia tombar da cadeira se não tivesse oportunidade de responder.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. Se você não souber... – começou Lily, lamentando colocá-lo naquela situação. Não fazia ideia de qual era seu nível de aprendizado em Poções.

\- Hervincore e Harnicord são usadas em poções para controle da mente – respondeu ele de repente, os olhos ainda fixos nela. – Hervincore só pode ser usada uma vez, já que as folhas são completamente destruídas quando preparada, mas Harnicord é reutilizável. Na verdade, quanto mais a Harnicord é usada, mais forte é a poção. A principal diferença entre elas é sua capacidade de ser reutilizada ou não, e seu principal objetivo é controlar a mente de quem bebe. Se der uma mistura muito forte, as duas ervas podem reagir com a parede do estômago e matar quem bebe em questão de minutos, o que significa que precisão e medidas corretas são vitais no preparo de qualquer poção envolvendo essas duas ervas.

Lily não reagiu de imediato, ela ainda estava processando a resposta dele. Os alunos se remexeram nas cadeiras e olharam para Harry, trocando olhares surpresos. Hermione ainda tinha a mão suspensa no ar, mas só porque esqueceu de baixar. Draco virou-se para olhar para o amigo, o sorrisinho no rosto e os olhos cinzentos brilhando em diversão.

\- Correto – disse a professora finalmente. – Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Harry gemeu. Se soubesse que sua resposta ia render pontos para a Casa, teria mentido ou sequer respondido.

A aula continuou com mais revisão. Logo terminou e todos estavam guardando as coisas para ir à próxima aula. Quando Draco se levantou, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado caiu de sua mão até o chão. Harry pegou a mochila para colocá-la em cima da bancada ao guardar as coisas, e empurrou-a propositalmente na bancada, derrubando um de seus livros no chão, convenientemente em cima do pergaminho. O rapaz se levantou e caminhou até ele, ajoelhou-se para apanhar, sem fazer esforço para pegar o bilhete também. Guardou o livro e o bilhete na mochila e rumou para a porta.

\- Harry, uma palavrinha, por favor. – Lily o impediu.

O jovem suspirou, apertando a ponte do nariz. Esperou até os outros saírem e a ruiva fechou a porta. Ela virou-se para ele com um sorriso brilhante.

\- Eu fiquei realmente impressionada com suas respostas na aula hoje – disse ela. – Você realmente tem uma compreensão profunda de Poções. – Ela sorriu.

\- Fui ensinado pelo melhor – disse ele friamente.

Lily tentou não deixar que suas palavras a atingissem, mas o esforço mostrou-se em seu rosto. Ela respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para colocar em seu ombro.

\- Sei que as coisas têm sido muito difíceis ultimamente, e você provavelmente nos odeia por fazê-lo passar por isso, mas espero que perceba que só estamos fazendo isso para te ajudar.

Harry empurrou a mão de seu ombro e olhou irritado para ela.

\- Então eu não preciso da sua ajuda – disse ele.

\- Harry…

Mas ele se virara para a porta, abriu-a com força e saiu enfurecido.

Lily suspirou e tentou não ficar chateada com ele. Era de se esperar, mas a resistência do garoto com ela e James estava se tornando mais e mais dolorosa para aguentar.

Sua próxima turma, de terceiranistas, entrou na sala, fazendo-a empurrar sua mágoa de lado e concentrar-se na aula. Avistou um Damien sorridente, ao sentar na mesma cadeira que o irmão acabara de desocupar. A ruiva sorriu e começou a aula.

Xxx

**N/T:** Demorei muito para atualizar, embora essa fic não tenha beta rs Desculpas! Vou tentar ser mais rápida no próximo, já que eu mesma que corrijo!! Beijos e Feliz Natal!


	25. Lashing Out

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Five – Lashing Out**

**_*Atacando_ **

Harry estava bastante curioso para assistir à aula depois de Poções. Começara sua educação nas Artes das Trevas aos sete anos de idade, então estava intrigado para ver como era o outro lado. Além disso, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não era ninguém menos que Severus Snape, Comensal da Morte de seu pai. O garoto viu-se sorrindo com o pensamento. Snape não saberia o que fazer quanto a ele. De modo algum ousaria ignorá-lo, como o restante dos funcionários. Ansioso para ver o Comensal se contorcer em sua presença, o rapaz entrou na sala de aula, deixando com alegria James Potter no corredor do lado de fora.

Sentou-se na fileira do meio, notando que os grifinórios também compartilhavam essa aula com os sonserinos. Draco entrou e ocupou um assento na fileira da frente. Menos de um minuto depois, o Professor de cabelos oleosos chegou, as vestes ondulando dramaticamente atrás dele.

Snape parou atrás de sua mesa, observando os sextanistas com olhos intensos. Sua atenção foi até Harry imediatamente, e o homem viu-se tenso em uma frustração silenciosa. Se ser um espião não era difícil o bastante, ele seria testado até o limite com o Príncipe Negro em sua companhia. Ainda podia sentir o _incentivo_ do Lorde das Trevas para manter o Príncipe Negro longe dos problemas e o mais confortável possível, doía acima e abaixo de suas costelas. Xingou mentalmente todos que o meteram naquela porcaria de espionagem, principalmente Dumbledore.

Com um aceno de varinha, Snape colocou instruções na lousa sobre o movimento correto da varinha ao conjurar a azaração de confundir. Iniciou a aula, como sempre fazia, sem cumprimentos ou explicações sobre o que foi planejado para aquele dia.

Harry observou em choque e descrença o homem começar a ensinar a azaração de confundir. Os alunos do sexto ano de Hogwarts estavam aprendendo azaração de confundir no nível dos N.I.E.M.s. O jovem zombou silenciosamente. Aprendera essa azaração em particular aos doze anos. Observou o restante dos alunos copiar freneticamente as anotações do quadro e escutar em concentração e pânico cada palavra saindo da boca de Snape.

O rapaz se recostou, sem fazer qualquer esforço para escrever alguma coisa. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou, os olhos fixos no professor. Sempre gostou de aborrecer os Comensais de seu pai. Era um de seus passatempos favoritos.

Snape continuou a aula, ignorando o desrespeito desafiador do garoto em tomar nota. Forçou-se a não olhar em sua direção e continuou a aula, explicando a pronúncia correta do feitiço e o movimento preciso da varinha.

\- Alguém tem alguma perguntar? – forçou as palavras com um claro tom de advertência, de que ninguém devia ousar fazer qualquer pergunta.

Ninguém nunca perguntava. Era para isso que servia o Clube de Duelos. O Professor June era um professor muito agradável que dirigia o Clube de Duelos para alunos do terceiro ao sétimo ano. O que a turma aprendia na teoria com Snape, geralmente era praticado no clube com o Professor June, então se havia alguma pergunta, os alunos preferiam fazer ao Professor June. Mas hoje, pela primeira vez nas aulas de Snape, um aluno se pronunciou.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta – disse Harry, sem erguer a mão no ar. - Por que está ensinando uma azaração inútil quando há tantos outros feitiços que valem a pena aprender?

O silêncio se seguiu à pergunta do rapaz. Sonserinos e grifinórios estavam sentados com as bocas abertas em choque. O novato não fez só uma pergunta, na verdade ele ridicularizou o ensino de Snape. Draco olhou para Harry e deu um sorrisinho. O restante dos sonserinos murmurou para os grifinórios, “ _Ele está morto!_ ”

Um rubor começou no rosto do Professor e se espalhou até o pescoço. A batalha interna em controlar o temperamento estava enfraquecendo em um ritmo alarmante. Caminhou lentamente até o rapaz, assimilando sua estranha semelhança com a pessoa que mais desprezava, James Potter. Isso não ajudou muito em seu aborrecimento.

\- Sr. Potter - sibilou em seu tom mortal, fazendo os demais alunos estremecerem -, você é novo em Hogwarts, então vou lhe dar o que não dei a nenhum outro aluno aqui, uma segunda chance. Se tiver alguma dúvida sobre a conjuração de um feitiço, então não hesite em perguntar, mas se vai expressar sua opinião sobre meu currículo, então terei de pedir para guardar sua opinião para si.

\- Bem, _Professor_ – Harry se estendeu na palavra, apreciando o encrespar que causou no Comensal da Morte –, eu estava só me perguntando por que o senhor estava desperdiçando o nosso tempo – disse ele na mais inocente das vozes. - Você podia ensinar _Defesa_ Contra as Artes das Trevas de verdade, ao invés de feitiços que são completamente sem sentido, para não dizer inúteis, para uso em combate. Afinal de contas, não estamos no meio de uma guerra? Como é que uma Azaração de Confundir vai ajudar contra uma Imperdoável?

Harry ouviu os alunos prenderem a respiração na sala. Sendo completamente sincero, não estava nem aí se os alunos de Hogwarts estavam aprendendo alguma coisa de valor. Afinal, estava do lado oposto da guerra. Na verdade, seria benéfico para seu lado se a nova geração de bruxos e bruxas não soubesse se defender. Só estava dizendo aquilo para encher o saco de Snape, o que era imensamente divertido.

O Comensal sabia disso também, e só tornou mais difícil manter a calma.

\- Talvez gostasse de ficar após a aula e me dar a lista de todos os feitiços que seria mais interessante aprender – disse ele friamente.

\- Está me dando detenção? – perguntou Harry calmamente.

\- Se quer pensar assim, então, sim, estou – respondeu Snape.

Harry baixou a cabeça, fingindo pensar. Tornou a erguer os olhos para Snape e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não – disse com firmeza.

Os alunos suspiraram algo, alguns até soltaram as varinhas. Draco lutou para não rir alto. Todos os olhos agora estavam sobre Harry, perguntando-se se o garoto estava querendo morrer.

Snape estava lívido com o comportamento dele. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e inclinou-se para Harry.

\- Se importaria de explicar? – sibilou.

\- É bastante autoexplicativo – respondeu Harry. – Eu não vou comparecer à sua detenção, já que não fiz nada para merecê-la. Tudo que fiz foi expressar minha opinião sobre os feitiços que está ensinando, e não pode me punir por isso. – O rapaz se inclinou para frente e acrescentou em um sussurro, para que só Snape pudesse ouvir: – E eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

Snape ficou sem fala. Qualquer outro aluno teria se colocado na detenção mais cruel e humilhante pelo restante do ano. Mas com Harry, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, e, para a infelicidade do Comensal, o garoto sabia disso.

Harry tornou a sentar e observou o Professor, cujo rosto estava rosa, os olhos ônix ardendo de raiva, parecendo pronto para cuspir fogo. Os alunos prenderam a respiração, aguardando a poderosa explosão que iria despedaçar o garoto que se atreveu. Mas tudo que Snape fez foi se virar e se afastar dele, voltando a ficar diante da sala. Os alunos olhavam boquiabertos para o homem, perplexos por ele não estar gritando, xingando e, neste caso, matando o aluno que ousou insultá-lo.

O restante da turma foi que recebeu o impacto do temperamento feroz de Snape, que gritou para que começassem a praticar a azaração e humilhou duramente quem não conseguiu fazer direito. Ao final da aula, quase todos estavam em lágrimas, todos exceto Draco e Harry. O último deixou a sala de aula sorrindo. Sabia que podia irritar o professor infinitamente sem se importar com repercussões. De todos os Comensais da Morte de seu pai, Harry não confiava em Severus Snape. Lorde Voldemort sempre lhe assegurou que Snape era confiável e um espião valioso, mas o rapaz sempre sentira que algo estava errado com a lealdade de Snape.

_“Bom, pelo menos uma coisa boa vai se revelar ficando em Hogwarts,”_ pensou Harry. _“Vou conseguir ver de que lado a lealdade de Snape verdadeiramente está”._

xxx

O jantar era sempre a refeição mais agradável em Hogwarts. O café da manhã era cedo demais para a maioria dos alunos, que estavam com muito sono e os olhos turvos para comer alguma coisa. O almoço era apressado, os alunos comendo uma coisa rápida antes de correr até a biblioteca para terminar dissertações, ou ir aos terrenos coletar ervas para a próxima tarefa de Poções ou Herbologia. O jantar era o único momento em que os alunos podiam se demorar e apreciar a refeição, conversar sobre as aulas do dia, ou as últimas fofocas e acontecimentos do mundo mágico. O assunto de hoje era o mesmo desde que o trimestre começou, o Príncipe Negro.

\- Eu li que os guardas da prisão em que ele está tiveram que fazer Votos Perpétuos – disse Seamus. – Eles não podem nem contar às famílias que trabalham na prisão onde o Príncipe Negro está.

Parvati sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Deve ser tão difícil – emocionou-se ela –, saber um segredo tão grande, um que quase _todo mundo_ no mundo mágico quer saber, mas não poder contar a ninguém.

Dean bufou em sua comida e lançou um olhar à garota.

\- É, _você_ morreria se não pudesse fofocar! – provocou ele.

\- Não é fofoca! – defendeu-se Parvati. – É notícia!

\- Eu gostaria que tivessem mostrado ao menos uma foto dele – murmurou Angelina. – É irritante não saber quem é essa pessoa.

\- Por quê? – questionou Lee de repente. – Acha que pode ter encontrado ele em algum lugar? – riu ele.

\- É possível – retrucou Angelina. – Afinal, ele é um bruxo, a gente pode ter visto ele, todos nós. – Ela gesticulou para a mesa da Grifinória. – No Beco Diagonal? Num jogo de quadribol? Talvez até em Hogsmeade? – Ela olhou para os demais. – Não saber a identidade está fazendo dele um assunto ainda mais interessante para se discutir. Se o ministro tivesse permitido que uma foto fosse publicada, o Príncipe Negro já seria notícia velha agora.

Sentados a apenas três cadeiras de distância, Ginny, Damien, Hermione e Ron se entreolharam. Angelina estava certa, eles tinham visto o Príncipe Negro, mas não no Beco Diagonal, em Hogsmeade ou em um jogo, mas bem ali em Hogwarts.

\- Sabe o que eu li outro dia – começou Colin em voz baixa. – Eu li no jornal que há uma boa razão para a foto dele nunca ter sido publicada. – Os demais se inclinaram um pouco mais para perto dele, inclusive os quatro. Colin engoliu, nervoso. – Dizem que o filho de Você-Sabe-Quem não era _normal_. Como se ele não parecesse... humano. – Parvati e Lavender recuaram, dando gritinhos de pavor. Colin continuou, parecendo com muito medo também. – De acordo com uma fonte anônima, o Príncipe negro não é completamente humano, ele é como uma coisa... híbrida!

Damien olhou para Colin com o cenho franzido. Não gostava da forma que estavam falando de Harry, mesmo que não soubessem estar falando dele.

\- Acredito nisso – disse Lavender, assentindo com a cabeça. – Quero dizer, qual é? O _filho_ de Você-Sabe-Quem! É claro que ele não é humano ou normal! – Ela fez uma careta. – Ele nasceu mau, provavelmente tem uma aparência horrível! Um verdadeiro monstro! Com feições retorcidas e pele escamosa!

\- É, com os olhos vermelhos do pai – acrescentou Parvati, estremecendo com a mera menção deles.

\- Caramba – murmurou Angelina. – Agora eu quero vê-lo ainda mais!

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas o comentário de Angelina a fez rir. Olhou para as portas quando abriram e outro grande fluxo de pessoas entrou. Seus olhos avistaram um garoto de cabelos bagunçados, seguindo por um homem de cabelos bagunçados. Viu quando James Potter deixou Harry assim que passaram a soleira da porta, e dirigiu-se à mesa colocada para os aurores.  Harry caminhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Ginny desviou o olhar, concentrando-se em seu prato em vez de Harry. Mas era a única garota que não estava olhando para ele. A algumas cadeiras abaixo, Parvati e Lavender soltaram gritinhos excitados ao avistá-lo.

\- Ah, ali está Harry! – Parvati o apontou desnecessariamente para Lavender, que já passava a mão pelo cabelo, ajeitando-o.

As duas garotas franziram os lábios e bateram os cílios quando o rapaz passou por elas.

\- Olá, Harry! – fizeram coro.

Ele olhou para elas, mas não respondeu. Seus olhos brilharam de aborrecimento para as duas ao passar por elas, dirigindo-se à parte mais sossegada da mesa. Mas a forma que as garotas reagiram foi como se ele tivesse soltando beijinho para cada uma. Viraram-se uma para a outra, rindo e sussurrando animadas.

\- Ah, ele é tão _lindo_! – esguichou Lavender.

\- Eu sei, ele é demais! – disse Parvati, olhando sonhadoramente para Harry, que sentava e começava a jantar.

Damien riu, achando muita graça. Olhou para Parvati e Lavender, as mesmas garotas que há pouco tempo conversavam sobre quão monstruoso e feio o Príncipe Negro deveria ser, e em seguida quase desmaiaram em êxtase quando Harry passou pelas portas.

\- Damy?

Damien ergueu os olhos e viu o pai do outro lado da mesa, sorrindo em tom de desculpa para ele.

\- Posso dar uma palavrinha rápida, por favor?

O menino franziu o cenho para ele, ainda estava muito zangado pelo que aconteceu naquela tarde. Mas diante da expressão de súplica do pai e do fato de todos os amigos estarem olhando para ele, ele assentiu e se levantou. Por mais que estivesse aborrecido com ele, não podia envergonhá-lo recusando-se a escutá-lo na frente de todo mundo. Ficou de pé e James o conduziu para fora do salão, para poderem conversar em particular.

Ron, Hermione e Ginny observaram o amigo sair, mas sua atenção logo voltou para as garotas fofoqueiras, sorrindo por trás das mãos e lançando olhares desejosos para Harry.

\- Sabe, de início tive a impressão que ele era um pouco desagradável – disse Katie, tendo se juntado à conversa sobre o rapaz –, mas então percebi que ele é apenas tímido.

Hermione revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça silenciosamente para Ginny, que se esforçava para não rir alto.

\- Eu sei, pensei isso também – disse Angelina –, mas, sabe, deve se difícil para ele. Ser o garoto novato, começar a escola no sexto ano. Ele não conhece ninguém, exceto o irmão, é claro.

\- Ele é tão tranquilo – disse Katie, como se estivesse falando de um filhote machucado. – Na verdade, parte meu coração ver quão tímido ele é.

Ron se inclinou para perto de Ginny e sussurrou:

\- Isso não é tudo que ele vai partir se escutá-la.

Ginny concordou silenciosamente.

\- Ele é meu homem ideal! – esguichou Parvati para as outras garotas. – É tão bonito, misterioso e, além disso, corajoso!

\- Eu sei, você o viu com o Professor Snape hoje? – disse Lavender, com os olhos arregalados cheios de admiração. – Tenho uma quantidade absurda de dever de casa de Defesa agora, mas valeu totalmente a pena! – Ela sorriu. – O Professor Snape precisava baixar a bola!

\- Harry não só baixou a bola dele, ele a sepultou! – Dean riu. – Eu nunca teria imaginado que alguém pudesse sobreviver depois de falar com Snape daquela forma!

\- Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar em quão lindo ele é! – disse Parvati, ainda olhando sonhadoramente para ele. – Os olhos dele são simplesmente... ah, eu acho que nunca vi alguém com olhos como os dele!

Hermione não conseguiu se conter e se inclinou na direção da garota.

\- Ele tem os olhos da _mãe_! – disparou.

Parvati olhou para ele e prontamente a ignorou.

\- Eu juro, ele é tão lindo que eu poderia chorar! – declarou Lavender.

Ginny bufou.

\- Ele vai te fazer chorar bem – murmurou ela sombriamente.

\- Quê? – retrucou Lavender.

\- Nada – murmurou Ginny, sorrindo para ela. – Só concordando com você.

Lavender arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do tom de zombaria da ruiva.

\- Vamos, Ginny, não pode negar que ele é tremendamente lindo!

A ruiva olhou para Harry, sentado na outra metade da mesa, comendo sua comida. Viu o rapaz passar a mão pelo cabelo, as mechas escuras mais bagunçadas do que nunca. Ela se virou para encarar Lavender, abrindo a boca para lhe dizer que não achava que ele fosse nada de especial. Mas não teve coragem de proferir as palavras, não importa o quanto tentasse.

xxx

Do lado de fora do Salão Principal, em um corredor tranquilo à direita da escadaria principal, James estava com Damien, quase escondidos na alcova sombria.

\- Sinto muito por hoje – disse o pai.

Damien continuou com uma carranca.

\- Não é a mim que devia estar pedindo desculpas – respondeu o menino com firmeza. – Não fui eu que fui atacado por aurores e acusado de ter... – Ele olhou feio para o pai, o coração dando cambalhotas no peito de novo. – Como pôde pensar que Harry ia me machucar? – exigiu saber.

\- Não é uma suposição infundada, Damy – respondeu James. – Não, não quis dizer isso, eu só... – Ele respirou fundo e tentou descobrir como devia proferir as palavras. – Eu sei que Harry não vai te machucar – disse ele, amansando o garoto irritado. – Mas tenho certeza que consegue entender minha preocupação, tendo em vista o passado dele e do que é capaz.

Damien se encrespou um pouco.

\- Pai, não pode continuar tratando Harry como se ele fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir! Se não mostrar confiança, como pode esperar que ele confie em você?

James abriu a boca, mas descobriu que não tinha nada a dizer sobre aquilo. Encarou o filho de doze anos, maravilhado com quão caloroso e amoroso ele era. Estava confiando cegamente no irmão, por nenhuma outra razão a não ser o fato de que ele era seu sangue. Mas o pai sabia que o mundo não funcionava assim. Harry poderia facilmente abusar dessa confiança, e por mais que James quisesse, simplesmente não podia confiar no rapaz como o menino o fazia.

O auror colocou as duas mãos nos ombros do jovem, sorrindo para ele.

\- Não posso te dizer quão orgulhoso estou de você – disse ele. – Adoro você estar disposto a confiar no seu irmão, mas tem que sempre ter em mente que Harry não é como os outros garotos. A situação presente é que ele está aqui a contragosto. Está frustrado, e isso pode fazer uma pessoa atacar. Não quero você no meio disso.

Damien encarou o pai.

\- Se ele está frustrado, então você tem que consertar isso, não apenas aceitar – acusou.

\- Estou tentando, Damy, realmente estou – respondeu James.

Damien sorriu, estendendo a mão para dar um tapinha na do pai, que ainda repousava em seu ombro.

\- Então vai ter que se esforçar mais.

xxx

O jantar estava quase acabando e Harry estava feliz por isso. O bilhete de Draco dizia para encontrá-lo no banheiro masculino depois do jantar. Da forma mais indiferente possível, manteve um olho na mesa da Sonserina, esperando o loiro se levantar para ir. Ia segui-lo até o lado de fora.

Um menino chegou e sentou-se subitamente na sua frente, bloqueando a visão. O rapaz olhou feio para ele, pensando momentaneamente que era Damien que viera aborrecê-lo de novo. Mas seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos castanhos ao invés de avelãs, e a expressão dele mudou para mostrar sua surpresa.

\- Ei, Harry!

Harry levou um instante para responder.

\- Oi… Neville.

Neville sorriu para ele.

\- Tenho que te dizer. – Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça. – Você pisou os calos de Snape hoje. Acho que nunca tive uma aula tão divertida quanto a de Defesa hoje – disse ele. – Todo mundo está falando sobre o que você disse a ele, está por toda a escola.

Harry olhou em volta e viu que a maioria da mesa da Grifinória o encarava. Alguns acenaram para ele, e outros levantaram os polegares com sorrisos enormes. Harry tornou a olhar para Neville.

\- Vejo que Snape não é um professor popular – ponderou.

\- Snape não é nada mais que um idiota! – disse Neville, fazendo careta. – Ele é extremamente desagradável, e só Deus sabe o porquê, mas por alguma razão ele não me suporta. – Ele sorriu debochado. – O sentimento é mútuo, mas, mesmo assim, foi ele que instigou.

Harry não fazia ideia da razão pela qual o outro estava lhe contando isso. Inclinou-se para o lado, fingindo transferir a bolsa, que estava no chão, para o outro lado, e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, Draco ainda estava lá. Harry se endireitou.

\- Certo, bem, fico satisfeito por todos vocês terem se divertido hoje. – Ele tentou terminar a conversa repentina, mas Neville não terminara ainda.

\- Estou surpreso por você não ter se intimidado com ele – disse Neville. – A forma que você simplesmente se virou e disse não à detenção. – Ele riu com alegria – Foi clássica! Todo mundo vai fazer isso agora!

\- Brilhante – respondeu Harry secamente.

Neville parou de rir, estreitando os olhos para Harry, mas sua expressão permaneceu amigável como sempre.

\- Bom, estou indo à biblioteca, tenho que começar a dissertação de 12 centímetros que aquele morcego oleoso passou para a gente! – Ele piscou o olho ao se levantar. Quando o outro não respondeu, Neville mexeu-se sem jeito. – Escute, Harry, já que amanhã é sábado, todos os garotos vão ao lago jogar peixe voador. É uma tradição grifinória jogar nos fins de semana. Quer vir?

Harry desviou o olhar dele.

\- Não – respondeu. – Obrigado – acrescentou relutantemente.

Neville deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem, quem sabe no próximo fim de semana. – Ele acenou e partiu, fazendo o outro suspirar de alívio. Odiava o quão desconfortável sentia-se perto do garoto, mas também não conseguia evitar. Levantou os olhos e viu Draco ainda à mesa.

Após alguns instantes, o sonserino se levantou, encontrando os olhos de Harry por não mais que um segundo. O loiro saiu do Salão Principal, seus dois capangas, Crabbe e Goyle, o seguindo. Harry esperou, contando até cinquenta em sua mente. Esperou até um fluxo lento, mas constante, de alunos começar a sair, antes de se levantar e segui-los.

xxx

Harry ficou surpreso por James não ter vindo correndo atrás dele. Não o vira no Salão Principal, e embora a multidão de aurores o tivesse encarado ao sair do salão, ninguém o seguira. Sabia que havia muitos olhos ao redor, observando cada movimento seu, então caminhou calmamente pelo corredor até o banheiro masculino. Passou pelo restante dos alunos e abriu as portas, entrando. Assim que entrou viu Crabbe e Goyle do outro lado da porta. Os dois olharam fixamente para Harry e um deles, o rapaz tinha certeza que era Goyle, estalou os dedos de forma ameaçadora para ele. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Sério? – questionou.

Antes que o garoto corpulento pudesse dizer ou tentar fazer alguma coisa, a voz de Draco gritou acima deles.

\- Crabbe! Goyle! Vão ver o que está atrasando Nott!

Os dois garotos olharam feio para Harry, mas passaram por ele, partindo para fazer o que Draco pedira.

Harry revirou os olhos em aborrecimento e adentou mais o sanitário. Viu o loiro em pé perto da pia, lavando as mãos. Estava só e os mictórios atrás dele estavam vazios. Harry caminhou e juntou-se a ele, ligando a torneira da pia ao lado.

\- Não podia encontrar um lugar pior? – sibilou o moreno.

Draco riu.

\- Qual o problema com esse lugar?

\- Qualquer um pode entrar! – apontou Harry.

\- À essa hora da noite, todos tendem a usar os sanitários dos dormitórios – apontou Draco. – Além disso, eles vão se entreter no Salão Principal.

Harry não sabia o que significava aquilo, e também não se importava. Enfiou a mão no bolso de Draco e tirou a varinha do loiro. Sua varinha era básica demais para lidar com o que ele precisava. Ergueu paredes com "silencio" ao redor deles, para que não pudessem ser ouvidos. Colocou a varinha do amigo de volta em seu bolso, fazendo o sonserino rir.

\- E aí? – perguntou o moreno, um olhar desesperado nos olhos. – O que ele disse?

Draco sorriu e tornou a ensaboar as mãos.

\- Recebi uma mensagem do meu pai, ele disse que sua mensagem foi entregue ao mestre e ele concorda que você devia ficar em Hogwarts até eles conseguirem decifrar os escudos e derrubá-los.

Harry sentiu-se aliviado e desolado ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ele simplesmente concordou?

Draco virou-se para sorrir para ele.

\- Você se sentiria melhor se eu te dissesse que ele está num péssimo humor e queria vir imediatamente, destruindo Hogwarts à sua procura? – indagou.

\- Um pouco – respondeu Harry.

Draco riu de novo.

\- Bom, ele ficou _quase_ assim – disse o loiro, fazendo Harry olhar para ele. – Meu pai disse que Lorde Voldemort não ficou nada feliz em esperar meses para chegar até você. Mas ele sabe que se vier aqui despreparado vai falhar e possivelmente te perder.

\- Me perder? – perguntou Harry, intrigado.

\- O Mestre está com medo que se outra missão de resgate falhar, o idiota do Fudge possa te... sabe... destruir. – Draco não olhou para ele, e concentrou-se em lavar as mãos.

Não queria admitir, nem para si, o que significaria aquilo. Era melhor amigo de Harry desde que tinham seis anos. Se o perdesse de repente...

\- Quanto tempo ele acha que terei de ficar aqui? – perguntou o moreno, tirando Draco de suas reflexões silenciosas.

\- Meu pai disse que levaria cerca de três ou quatro meses para decifrarem os escudos no terceiro círculo, seja lá o que isso significa. – Ele olhou para Harry e viu por sua expressão que ele sabia do que se tratava. – Ele disse que mandaria notícia quando estivesse mais perto.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e desligou a torneira, secando as mãos, antes de beliscar a ponta do nariz, suspirando profundamente.

Draco também desligou a torneira e secou as mãos, os olhos cinza o tempo inteiro sobre o amigo.

\- Algum problema? – indagou.

Harry acenou com a mão para ele.

\- Nada, não é nada. – Ele fez uma pausa antes de sacudir a cabeça com desdém. – Mais quatro meses dessa porcaria. – Suspirou. – Vou ficar maluco antes disso.

Draco entendia, mas não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Pôs um sorrisinho no rosto e socou o amigo gentilmente no braço, ganhando a atenção dele imediatamente.

\- Olhe pelo lado positivo, você pode se divertir perturbando Snape. – Ele riu. – Quatro meses o humilhando em todas as aulas, Snape vai se matar.

A expressão do moreno mudou e ele permitiu um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Acho que é algo com que posso me animar – brincou. Harry olhou para a porta, surpreso por ninguém ter entrado no banheiro masculino todo esse tempo. – Seus dois idiotas estão demorando.

Draco riu.

\- É o que eu esperava, colei Nott na cadeira para que Crabbe e Goyle se atrasassem.

Harry riu, sacudindo a cabeça em divertimento.

\- Precisamos de uma maneira melhor para nos comunicar. Não quero que ninguém descubra que nos conhecemos.

Draco concordou.

\- Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa – disse ele.

Harry assentiu e virou-se para sair, mas a voz do amigo o impediu.

\- Harry, qual é o lance com Longbottom? – perguntou. – Eu o vi falando com você.

A expressão de Harry ficou sombria imediatamente.

\- Dumbledore – rosnou o moreno com raiva. – Ele me colocou no mesmo dormitório que Longbottom.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram de surpresa.

\- Talvez Dumbledore não saiba que foi você quem...

\- Ele sabe. – Harry o cortou. Draco se calou, chocado com quão cruel e manipulador o diretor podia ser. O moreno sacudiu a cabeça com raiva, os olhos brilhando ao cruzarem com os do outro. – Eu vou fazê-lo pagar! – prometeu calmamente. – Eu juro, vou dar o troco a Dumbledore por tentar jogar com minha mente. Dumbledore vai se arrepender de me colocar na Grifinória!

xxx

Damien decidira não voltar ao Salão Principal após a conversa com o pai. Já terminara a refeição quando James chegou pedindo para falar com ele. Então, após acabar, decidiu voltar à sala comunal. Começou a subir a escadaria principal quando Dennis veio correndo atrás dele.

\- Damien! Você tem que ver isso! – Ele o chamou de volta ao Salão Principal.

Vendo a alegria do outro garoto, Damien o seguiu, curioso para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao entrar no salão, viu que a maioria dos alunos tinha se aglomerado em torno da mesa da Sonserina e uivavam de tanto rir. Fazendo caminho em meio à multidão, o jovem chegou à parte da frente e viu do que se tratava todo o barulho.

Theodore Nott estava sentado na cadeira, o rosto rosado e afobado, gotas de suor em sua testa, e aparentemente tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia. Do outro lado, Crabbe e Goyle estavam igualmente com os rostos rosados ao tentar ajudar o companheiro de Casa sem muito sucesso. Eles ficaram coçando as cabeças, segurando as varinhas, mas evidentemente não faziam ideia de como usá-las. O restante dos sonserinos ria alegremente da desgraça do outro. Parecia que não importava para eles quem estava em apuros, não ajudavam nem mesmo um dos seus.

Damien viu o Professor Snape deslizar pelo caminho, empurrando os alunos. Afinal, ele era o diretor da Sonserina e viria ao auxílio de qualquer um dos sonserinos. O menino virou-se para ir embora, sem querer ser gritado por Snape.

Damien saiu do Salão Principal, mas ao invés de subir as escadas, decidiu usar o banheiro primeiro. Dirigiu-se naquela direção, tentando não se lembrar do que aconteceu mais cedo. Sacudiu a cabeça quando a imagem mental do auror Moody prendendo seu irmão contra a parede e golpeando-o tão violentamente que sua cabeça virou para o lado tomou vida na sua mente. Vira Harry limpar o sangue da boca. O menino forçou-se a não pensar naquilo. Sempre pensara que os aurores eram do bem, já que seu pai e padrinho eram aurores também. A Ordem era ainda melhor, mas depois de hoje, vendo como trataram Harry quando ele não fizera nada, o jovem estava muito aborrecido.

Quase chegara ao banheiro quando a porta abriu e Harry saiu. O mais novo parou. Não falara com ele desde o incidente à tarde. Sorriu ao avistar o recém-descoberto irmão e estava prestes a correr até ele quando viu a porta do banheiro tornar a se abrir e Draco Malfoy saiu. Damien parou, observando os dois rapazes se afastarem sem trocar uma palavra, mas assim que o loiro virou a esquina, olhou para Harry, apenas um rápido olhar antes de ir embora.

O menino virou-se e viu que o irmão se dirigia à escadaria principal. Correu atrás dele para alcançá-lo.

\- Harry!

O rapaz virou-se e viu Damien o seguindo.

\- O que você quer? – perguntou, cansado.

Damien o alcançou e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.

\- Onde você esteve?

\- Onde poderia estar? – perguntou o mais velho de volta. – Preso no buraco do inferno. Por quê?

Damien não disse nada, mas sua mente trabalhava furiosamente. Podia ser apenas coincidência, só porque Harry e Draco saíram do banheiro um após o outro, não significava que estavam conversando ou que se conheciam, não é? Achava estranho que a maioria dos alunos estivesse no Salão Principal, distraídos por Nott, enquanto só os dois estavam no banheiro, no mesmo instante em particular. Sirius sempre deixara escapar na sua frente que _sabia com cada fibra do seu ser_ que Lucius Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte. Então podia ser que Draco e Harry se conhecessem, já que o pai do loiro conhecia Harry pessoalmente?

O menino decidiu que precisava perguntar sem rodeios ao irmão.

\- Harry, eu… - começou ele.

\- Sr. Potter!

Os dois pararam ao som do grito. Viraram-se e viram três aurores, Sturgis, Kingsley e Moody dirigindo-se até eles. O mais velho se virou e começou a se afastar.

\- Só um minuto! – chamaram ao correrem atrás de Harry e se colocarem à sua frente, bloqueando-o. – Precisamos da sua varinha – disse Sturgis.

\- Para quê? – perguntou o rapaz, aborrecido.

\- Para a proeza de hoje – grunhiu Moody para ele. – Precisamos checar para nos certificar que não usou em ninguém. – Ele acenou na direção de Damien.

A boca do menino se abriu em surpresa.

\- Quê! Qual o problema de vocês? – exclamou ele. – Não aconteceu nada! – declarou novamente.

\- Isso pode ser como você se lembra – disse Moody. Seu olhar díspar perfurando Harry. – Ele poda ter machucado você e te obliviado para que não lembrasse.

\- Não é uma má ideia – rosnou Harry para ele. – O único problema é que a porcaria de varinha que vocês me deram não consegue fazer nada tão _simples_ quanto isso!

Moody zombou dele.

\- É o que veremos, não é?

Ele enfiou a mão nas vestes de Harry para tirar a varinha. A mão do rapaz disparou, agarrando seu pulso.

\- Não! – sibilou.

Moody não reagiu, mas Sturgis e Kingsley se fecharam em torno do rapaz, varinhas em punho. Um fluxo constante de alunos saía do Salão, espalhando-se pelo corredor. Em questão de minutos, passariam por eles.

\- Apenas entregue, Harry – apaziguou Kingsley. – Terá ela de volta amanhã.

Os olhos de Harry permaneceram em Moody.

\- Deve ter tomado meu silêncio como sinal de _fraqueza_! – vociferou para o auror. – Mas, deixe-me assegurá-lo, eu sou um monte de coisas, mas _fraco_ não é uma delas! – Ele soltou lentamente a mão do homem e tirou a varinha. Jogou-a na direção de Kingsley. – Aqui está, se virem.

Com um último olhar zangado para Moody, Harry se virou e foi embora, deixando os três aurores com sua varinha. Damien lançou um olhar desagradável a Moody antes de correr atrás do irmão mais velho.

xxx

\- Não posso acreditar que pegaram sua varinha! – murmurou Damien ao caminhar ao lado de Harry a caminho do sétimo andar.

\- Não é minha varinha – respondeu o rapaz, ainda tão irritado que seus dentes estavam cerrados ao falar. – Eles já pegaram _minha_ varinha há um mês!

Damien não disse nada. Não suportava a ideia de alguém tomando sua varinha. Sua mãe ameaçara confiscá-la se fizesse alguma brincadeira, mas nunca tomou de verdade. Era doloroso demais para qualquer bruxo ou bruxa ter sua varinha tomada. O menino sentiu uma explosão de simpatia pelo irmão.

Chegaram ao retrato e o mais novo forneceu a senha. Ele se abriu e os dois entraram. Damien viu que só restavam seus amigos na sala comunal: Ron, Hermione e Ginny. O restante aparentemente fora para a cama. Isso era incomum, já que nas noites de sexta-feira a maioria ficava acordada até meia-noite pelo menos.

\- Onde está todo mundo? – indagou o menino.

\- Fred e George estão dando um show hoje à noite – respondeu Ron. – Explosão de fogos de artifício. Todo mundo foi à Torre de Astronomia assistir.

Damien assentiu, lembrava-se de Fred lhe contando sobre isso no dia anterior. Virou-se e viu Harry dirigindo-se às escadas para subir aos dormitórios. Seguiu atrás dele.

O rapaz entrou no dormitório, feliz em vê-lo vazio ao menos uma vez. Começou a tirar as vestes escolares e a gravata, jogando-a na cama em aborrecimento. Não conseguia afastar a raiva que sentia de Moody.

\- Harry?

Ele se virou e viu Damien.

\- Não pode me deixar em paz? – vociferou.

\- Queria te perguntar uma coisa – começou Damien. – Você conhece Draco Malfoy?

Harry fez uma pausa, só por um instante, antes de retomar à tarefa de trocar de roupa.

\- Não – respondeu.

\- Eu vi vocês dois saindo do banheiro hoje.

\- E daí? – perguntou Harry, desabotoando a camisa.

\- E daí que eu pensei que talvez vocês dois estivessem no banheiro conversando.

Atrás dele, Ron chegou, Ginny e Hermione atrás dele. Estava claro por suas expressões que tinham vindo para ver sobre o que Damien estava conversando com Harry, estavam preocupados com o amigo.

\- O que eu faço não é da sua conta! – retrucou Harry.

\- Você _estava_ conversando com ele – deduziu o mais novo. – O que estava fazendo conversando com Malfoy? Não é amigo dele, é?

Harry parou e olhou incisivamente para Damien.

\- Não, não sou – afirmou, em seguida, ondulando os lábios, perguntou: - Mas, e se eu fosse? Se você pode ser amigo de gente como ela, então não vejo por que não posso ser amigo de Malfoy. – Ele gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a Hermione.

Damien não sabia que Hermione estava atrás dele até o irmão apontar para ela. Virou-se e viu os três, todos parecendo chocados e enjoados.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – disse Ron, dando um passo na direção de Harry. – Hermione vale dez vezes mais do que você e Malfoy juntos! Você é tão ridículo, não tem direito de falar conosco como se fôssemos inferiores a você!

\- Mas vocês são inferiores, especialmente com relação a mim.

Ron balbuciou indignado. Damien estava preso no fogo cruzado entre seu irmão e seu melhor amigo. Virou-se para o amigo na hora que Hermione entrou no cômodo e colocou uma mão no ombro do ruivo.

\- Ronald, não. Não vale a pena. – Ela olhou feio para Harry. – Ele não vale a pena!

Os olhos do rapaz se estreitaram, borbulhando furiosamente no liminar de sua paciência, que ameaçava transbordar.

\- Eu não valho a pena? – repetiu. - Então, agora terei que aprender o meu valor através de uma maldita _sangue-ruim_ como você?! – sibilou para ela.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Os quatro pareciam ter sido atingidos por uma azaração. Ron, tendo chegado ao limite com Harry, agarrou a varinha e apontou para ele.

Damien gritou para o amigo.

\- Ron, não! Ele está sem varinha! Ron, não…!

Ele disparou na direção do ruivo, para impedi-lo mas Ron já reagira.

\- Incarto! – gritou e uma luz amarela saiu da ponta de sua varinha, indo direto para o moreno.

Harry saiu do caminho tão rápido, que parecia que simplesmente desaparatara e em seguida aparatara na frente de Ron. Com uma mão, agarrou a que segurava a varinha do outro, e sua outra mão fechou-se em punho. O rapaz deu um soco no rosto do ruivo, jogando sua cabeça para trás e um estalo bastante audível ecoou pelo quarto. Ron uivou de dor. Sua mão livre se ergueu de imediato e tentou conter o fluxo de sangue do nariz quebrado. Em um rápido movimento, Harry quebrou o pulso do ruivo. O barulho alto de rachadura fazendo os outros três gritarem de horror. Ron gritou em agonia, sua varinha caída no chão. Harry agarrou a frente das vestes do outro e o puxou para mais perto.

\- Nunca mais pense em me atacar, Weasley! Eu posso quebrar seu pescoço facilmente. – sibilou Harry.

Ele o soltou e o ruivo caiu no chão.

Ginny e Hermione estavam ao lado dele imediatamente. Ajudaram-no a ficar de pé, antes de correrem com ele para fora do dormitório, dirigindo-se à sala hospitalar. A ruiva se virara para lançar um olhar cheio de ódio a Harry antes de sair com seu irmão machucado. Damien estava imóvel, os olhos no mais velho. Sem dizer uma palavra, o menino se virou e seguiu os amigos.

Xxx

N/T: Demorou, mas aí está! Espero que curtam o capítulo. Beijos

 


	26. Playing Games

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

** Chapter Twenty Six – Playing Games **

**_ *Fazendo jogo _ ** ****

A primeira coisa que Harry esperou na manhã seguinte, foi os membros da Ordem o arrastando até o diretor, para que fosse repreendido por machucar um aluno. Ele chegou a pensar que seria rebocado da cama no meio da noite e passara a maior parte do tempo acordado, quase em expectativa. Mas a manhã veio e se foi, e ninguém foi atrás dele.

Quando viu James esperando por ele do lado de fora do retrato, tinha certeza que ouviria as ameaças e advertências de sempre, mas o mais velho apenas sorriu para ele, deu-lhe bom dia e conversou alegremente enquanto caminhavam até o Salão Principal para tomar café.

\- Sua primeira semana na escola terminou. – James riu. – Como se sente?

Harry não respondeu, cumprindo firmemente a promessa de ignorá-lo que se fizera. O auror não pareceu se importar. Continuou mesmo assim.

\- É uma sensação estranha. Eu me lembro da minha, mesmo que faça muito tempo. Eu me lembro de ficar tão aliviado por ter passado a primeira semana, mas estava com muita saudade de casa... - Ele parou no meio da frase, xingando-se mentalmente pelo deslize.

O jovem ergueu o olhar para ele, os olhos frios e duros. Ele desviou os olhos em desprezo e apressou o passo, afastando-se do pai. James suspirou e correu para alcançá-lo.

\- Então, o que planejou para hoje? – perguntou James. – Sábados costumam ser os dias mais agitados em Hogwarts, todo mundo está fazendo alguma coisa.

O rapaz continuou andando, sem sequer olhar na direção do mais velho, que se calou por alguns minutos, antes de se lembrar de algo de repente.

\- Harry, espere, eu tenho algo para você. – Ele parou e vasculhou as vestes para retirar a varinha.

O olha frio do jovem passou pela varinha e encontrou o de James.

\- Satisfeito? – perguntou ele friamente.

\- Tomar sua varinha foi um erro de Kingsley e Moody – apaziguou James. – Eu não deixaria que tomassem de você se eu soubesse. – Ele entregou a varinha de volta ao dono.

Harry a pegou e enfiou-a no bolso.

\- Sim, claro! – zombou.

Eles caminharam em silêncio depois disso. Assim que viraram a esquina, o rapaz viu a figura solitária, esperando junto às portas do Salão Principal. Ele vacilou, os passos que estiveram ansiosos para se afastar de James, agora estavam lentos e hesitantes.

Lily sorriu nervosa com a visão de Harry e James se aproximando. Já ensaiara com James o que estava para dizer cerca de dez vezes, mas agora que estava preste a falar com Harry, de repente sentiu-se muito ansiosa.

\- Bom dia, Harry – cumprimentou assim que ele estava ao alcance de sua voz.

O rapaz a ignorou. Foi o que ela imaginara, então prosseguiu.

\- Bem-vindo ao seu primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts. – Ela sorriu. – Sábados costumam ser os dias mais agitados em Hogwarts, todo mundo está fazendo alguma coisa – continuou. A ruiva viu o olhar no rosto do esposo e em seguida lembrou que _aquela_ devia ser a fala dele. Afastou a confusão da mente e continuou. – Tem alguma coisa planejada?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas permaneceu calado.

\- Certo, sim, bem, posso imaginar que não há muito que te interesse, não ainda, de qualquer modo – murmurou Lily, sentindo-se um pouco em pânico com quão horrível essa tentativa estava sendo. A ruiva respirou, ia apenas colocar para fora e ver o que aconteceria. – Eu estava me pensando, quero dizer, eu e James estávamos pensando – corrigiu ela com o olhar que o marido lhe lançou – que já que você não tem nenhuma aula hoje e não tem muito que fazer, se talvez quisesse se juntar à gente nos meus aposentos? – Ela então ergueu os olhos para ele, encontrando seu olhar gélido, imediatamente desejando não tê-lo feito. – Achamos que hoje teríamos a oportunidade de apenas sentar e... conversar, só a gente, como uma... família – implorou.

Harry lhe deu um longo olhar, antes de virar-se para olhar para James.

\- Vão para o inferno, vocês dois! – sibilou.

O rapaz se virou e entrou no Salão, deixando James e Lily do lado de fora, com mais do que uma dolorosa decepção.

xxx

Harry passou pela mesa da Grifinória, ignorando os inúmeros acenos de cabeça, sorrisos e cumprimentos. Viu os gêmeos Weasley com Lee Jordan, trocando o que pareciam ser doces coloridos por um punhado de moedas com os alunos ao redor. Já tinha visto o trio fazer 'negócio' com outros estudantes ao longo da semana anterior. Parecia que Damien tinha razão, os gêmeos e Lee estavam repetindo o sétimo ano, mas tudo que os interessava eram suas mercadorias de 'truques e brincadeiras'.

Enquanto caminhava ao longo da mesa, procurando um lugar calmo para sentar, viu Ron Weasley sentado entre a irmã e Hermione. Damien estava à sua frente. Todos ergueram os olhos para o rapaz quando passou por eles, e Ron desviou o olhar depressa. Harry passou pelo grupo, dirigindo-se à parte mais tranquila da mesa. Ele se sentou, puxando um prato para si.

Ainda não tinha dado nem uma mordida em sua torrada, quando Damien apareceu de repente e sentou-se diante dele.

\- Preciso falar com você – disse o menino, sério.

\- Quando é que você _não_ precisa falar comigo?

\- O que houve ontem – começou o mais novo, a voz calma e tensa. – Harry, você... você não pode sair por aí... tratando as pessoas daquela forma! – Ele lutou com as palavras, frustrado. – Não pode chamar os outros de nomes tão _repugnantes_ , e não pode machucá-los como machucou Ron!

\- E você acha que só porque _você_ está me dizendo isso eu vou escutar? – perguntou o rapaz, irritado. Ele inclinou-se para o mais novo. – Só porque você é pirralho mimado que consegue o que quiser de seus péssimos pais, não significa que pode me dizer o que fazer!

Damien ficou surpreso. Ele se aprumou na cadeira e respirou fundo para se acalmar, antes de falar com o irmão mais velho.

\- Primeiramente, não sou um garoto mimado que consegue tudo que quer. Em segundo lugar, se chamar nossos pais assim mais uma vez, vou te mostrar o quanto de estrago _eu_ posso causar.

Harry riu.

\- _Você_ está _me_ ameaçando? – perguntou, achando graça. – Escute aqui, garoto, já machuquei mais pessoas do que você _conheceu_ na sua vida. Não sei o que te disseram sobre mim, mas obviamente não foi a verdade, já que parece não perceber quanta dor posso te causar.

\- Não tenho medo de você – disse Damien. – Sei que provavelmente deveria ter, especialmente depois de ontem à noite, mas não tenho. Não tenho _nem um pouco_ de medo de você.

\- Não se preocupe. – Harry sorriu debochado para ele. – Você terá.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Eu jamais poderia ter medo de você. Quer goste ou não, você é meu irmão, e eu não posso temer ou odiar meu próprio sangue. Não importa o que você diga ou faça.

Harry descobriu, para seu horror, que sequer tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Ele observou o menino se levantar.

\- Por falar nisso, não mencionamos o incidente de ontem à noite a ninguém, então você também não deveria mencionar.

\- Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

\- Só causaria problemas – disse Damien, infeliz. – Não só para você, mas para Ron também. Ele te atacou quando você estava sem varinha.

Harry não respondeu e observou o mais novo caminhar de volta para os amigos, novamente sentindo-se profundamente confuso quanto ao Potter mais jovem.

xxx

Os dias se tornaram semanas e, antes do que Harry pensou ser possível, estava há um mês em Hogwarts. Tinha continuado tentando se isolar do restante dos alunos. Conseguira, com exceção de Damien. O Potter mais novo continuara a segui-lo como um cãozinho fiel. Continuou sentando com o irmão na hora das refeições, com conversa fiada, ou juntando-se a ele à noite na sala comunal. Não importava quão terrível fosse com o garoto ou o quanto o insultasse, Damien recusava-se a deixá-lo sozinho.

Desde o 'incidente' Ron fez um esforço extra para evitar Harry, chegando ao ponto de esperar o fim do dia para ir para a cama, para não ter que vê-lo no dormitório. O ruivo, junto com Hermione e Ginny, periodicamente tentava convencer Damien a desistir do _Príncipe Negro_ e sentar-se com eles nas refeições, mas o menino balançava a cabeça e insistia em manter a companhia do irmão.

As tentativas do garoto não foram infrutíferas. Após ignorá-lo, insultá-lo e até ameaçá-lo, vendo que era inútil, Harry começou a responder às conversas de Damien. Ainda não passavam de respostas monossilábicas, ou apenas um dar de ombros não verbal, mas parecia o suficiente para o mais jovem, que alegremente contava uma história prolixa, só para não sentar em silêncio com o irmão.

James e Lily não tiveram tanto sucesso quanto o filho. Continuaram em suas tentativas de se aproximar de Harry, mas eram sempre afastados brutalmente. O pai continuou a acompanhá-lo até as aulas, mas suas conversas eram sempre unilaterais. Harry decidira ficar em silêncio quando em sua companhia, o que machucava o auror mais do que suas respostas afiadas. Lily frequentemente tentava encurralá-lo depois das aulas de Poções, mas não recebia nada mais do que olhares fulminantes e rejeição em troca.

A única pessoa que Harry procurava para conversar era Draco Malfoy. Eles tinham se encontrado em duas ocasiões ao longo do último mês. Desde que Damien o questionara sobre falar com o sonserino, o rapaz tomara precauções, optando por diminuir seus encontros com o amigo. Eles ainda não tinham estabelecido um sistema para se encontrar sem levantar suspeitas, e o moreno não queria ser pego. Havia uma eterna escala rotativa de membros da Ordem, que se apresentavam como aurores, que o vigiavam, e não queria que percebessem o loiro. Olho-Tonto Moody foi o único auror que se recusou a deixar a escola. Ficou a postos, seu olho mágico fixo em Harry durante o dia, todos os dias.

Ficar preso em Hogwarts, sem conseguir se comunicar com a única pessoa que era seu amigo, o deixou extremamente frustrado. Sua única saída era, é claro, o Professor Snape. Suas aulas de DCAT rapidamente estavam se tornando sessões de tortura para o Professor de cabelos gordurosos. O rapaz ridicularizava e menosprezava qualquer coisa que Snape estivesse ensinando. As ameaças de tirar pontos eram alvo de risadas, e tirar pontos da Grifinória só deixava Harry mais feliz, e se Snape ficasse agressivo, o jovem dava dicas sutis sobre o temperamento do pai, o que sempre fazia o Comensal recuar depressa.

No momento, o citado Professor estava com o diretor, reclamando do incômodo: Harry Potter.

\- Eu não aguento mais! Ele realmente riu de mim enquanto eu ensinava a azaração de bloqueio. Ele riu, Albus! – disse Snape. – É claro que não posso fazer nada para intimidá-lo e ele sabe disso! Na última reunião dos Comensais da Morte, o Lorde das Trevas perguntou como ele estava e quando mencionei suas encantadoras maneiras em sala-de-aula, ele me alertou que se Harry alguma vez fosse punido por _qualquer_ professor, ele acabaria _comigo_! Não posso mais suportar esse estresse.

Dumbledore afastou as mãos do queixo e encontrou o olhar frustrado do outro.

\- Eu sei que é difícil – começou –, mas se mantiver a calma, a situação vai melhorar. Harry só está testando seus limites, provocando os que acha que pode controlar. É compreensível, ele está frustrado...

\- Ele não é o único! – rosnou Snape em resposta.

\- Severus, – Dumbledore falou mansamente – vai passar. Harry aceitará sua situação mais cedo ou mais tarde. Um pouco de paciência é tudo que é preciso.

\- Você realmente acredita nisso? – perguntou Snape, examinando o bruxo idoso. – Já faz um mês que ele foi trazido a Hogwarts, e além de testar minha paciência e determinação em não matá-lo, o que foi que ele fez?

\- Não é o que ele vai fazer, mas o que ele vai se recusar a fazer que é a questão – respondeu o diretor, os olhos brilhando.

Snape fez uma pausa, os olhos negros estudando o bruxo de cabelos grisalhos.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Harry mostrou grande empatia no passado, um traço que muitos pensariam impossível devido à sua relação com Voldemort – explicou Dumbledore. – Essa empatia foi o que o fez ajudar os filhos de Poppy. Ele se recusou a ficar parado e deixá-los morrer. Essa é a chave, Severus, a chave que nos ajudará a trazê-lo de volta, de volta ao lado certo, e o que nos ajudará a destruir Voldemort.

\- Como? – perguntou Snape, irritado. – Como é que vamos explorar sua natureza empática, se ele sequer tem uma – acrescentou com desprezo.

Dumbledore sorriu.

\- Não vamos – respondeu o diretor. – Onde há empatia, o remorso geralmente acompanha. – Ele sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira. – E todos sabem, remorso é o caminho para a redenção.

xxx

O correio coruja era sempre a parte mais barulhenta do café-da-manhã. O som de asas batendo, os pios de inúmeras corujas e os gritos entusiasmados dos alunos recebendo presentes e cartas de casa era o suficiente para abafar todos os outros ruídos no vasto salão.

Harry não estava prestando atenção ao correio, nunca prestava, exceto, é claro, a primeira vez que testemunhara a massa de pássaros entrar voando no salão, deixando pacotes e envelopes ao longo do caminho para os alunos abaixo. Olhara fixamente para a visão, impressionado contra sua própria vontade, mas quando sentiu os olhos de Dumbledore sobre si, desviara o olhar imediatamente e fingira-se entediado, brincando com seu café da manhã. Desde então, fez questão de nunca olhar quando as corujas chegavam.

Damien estava à sua frente, contando-lhe em irritantes detalhes sobre a brincadeira que fizera e dera espetacularmente errado no dia anterior, quando uma coruja marrom e magricela pousou diante dele. O mais velho olhou para ele, levemente curioso sobre quem o enviara uma carta, já que seus pais estavam com ele na escola. O menino estendeu a mão entusiasmado para a coruja, desamarrando o rolo da pequena perna e desenrolando-o depressa. Leu as primeiras linhas e sorriu.

\- É do tio Siri! – anunciou.

Harry desviou o olhar.

\- Ele está dizendo que virá a Hogwarts em breve! – gritou Damien com claro entusiasmo. – Está perguntando se preciso de alguma coisa. Posso pedir que traga um novo pacote de bombas de bosta. Estou ficando sem elas. – Pensou o garoto em voz alta. – Ele está perguntando por você – disse ao irmão, olhando para ele.

Harry não disse nada, fingindo não ouvir.

\- Mal posso esperar ele chegar – disse o menino, enrolando o pergaminho de novo. – Ele vai me ajudar a planejar a brincadeira suprema!

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas absteve-se de dizer alguma coisa. Concentrou-se em terminar sua tigela de mingau. Talvez um ou dois minutos depois foi que o rapaz percebeu quão calmo o salão de repente ficara. Ergueu os olhos e viu que quase todos os alunos estavam debruçados sobre uma cópia do jornal, _O Profeta Diário_. Aqueles que não tinham um exemplar, tinham se levantado e se reunido em torno de outros estudantes para ler. Todos os alunos tinham uma expressão de surpresa e de horror nos rostos. Lentamente, um murmúrio estourou, espalhando-se por todo salão. De repente, todos os olhos se voltaram para a mesa da Grifinória.

Harry viu que os olharam eram direcionados a um garoto de cabelos castanhos sentado entre os sextanistas grifinórios. Neville não parecia ciente de que era o centro das atenções de todo mundo. Sua atenção estava no jornal à sua frente. Ele empalidecera, os olhos castanhos se estreitaram e o queixo apertara com força.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Damien, olhando à volta.

Harry virou-se para o outro lado e viu um terceiranista com uma cópia do jornal. Estendeu a mão e o agarrou, recebendo um surpreso e indignado, 'ei!' em resposta, mas ignorou. Leu a manchete e sentiu o coração dar um salto desagradável no peito. Escrito em grandes letras em negrito, na primeira página do Profeta Diário, estavam as palavras, ' _O Príncipe Negro Assassinou a Família do Escolhido_!'

_“Um novo comunicado divulgado recentemente afirma ter uma confissão do infame Príncipe Negro, atualmente detido em uma prisão de alta segurança, cumprindo uma sentença de prisão perpétua por crimes contra o mundo mágico. De acordo com este comunicado, uma atualização foi acrescentada à já crescente lista de crimes horrendos cometidos pelo filho de Você-Sabe-Quem. Afirma-se que o Príncipe Negro admitiu ter torturado e assassinado brutalmente Frank e Alice Longbottom. Seus restos mortais terrivelmente mutilados foram encontrados em sua casa há pouco mais de dois anos. Frank e Alice Longbottom eram aurores, mas muitos especulam que a razão pela qual se tornaram alvos de Você-Sabe-Quem foi por conta de seu filho único, Neville Longbottom. Para alguns, ele é conhecido como 'O Escolhido'. Tem sido assunto de muitos debates nos últimos dezesseis anos, se há, de fato, uma Profecia que liga Neville Longbottom ao Lorde das Trevas. Independentemente de o Sr. Neville Longbottom estar destinado a enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem ou não, parece que agora tem razões para enfrentar o Príncipe Negro, em resposta ao assassinato a sangue frio de seus pais.”_

Harry tirou o olhar do jornal, seus olhos imediatamente tornando a procurar por Neville. Viu o rapaz empurrar o jornal para longe e levantar-se de repente. Sem olhar para ninguém, Neville virou-se e saiu do salão, as portas se fechando atrás dele.

Murmúrios já tinham começado no Salão Principal e com a saída abrupta de Neville, eles aumentaram dez vezes mais. Harry tirou os olhos das portas e imediatamente encontrou os olhos de Ginny. Ela segurava uma cópia do jornal, mas os olhos estavam fixos nele. Até Ron e Hermione olhavam para ele, horror e nojo claramente em suas expressões. A ruiva balançou a cabeça para ele em desdém, antes de desviar o olhar. Ela ergueu a mochila, jogou-a sobre o ombro e levantou-se para sair.

O rapaz desviou os olhos e encontrou o olhar interrogativo de Damien. Ele também tinha uma cópia do jornal à sua frente. Parecia chocado mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Harry viu-se girando a cabeça para o lado ao erguer os olhos para a mesa dos professores. Os olhos azuis estavam à espera dos seus. Algo naqueles calmos olhos azuis lhe disse que aquilo era coisa de Dumbledore. O jovem jamais sentira tanta raiva antes. Olhou com ódio para o bruxo, incrivelmente furioso. Suas mãos embaixo da mesa estavam fechadas em punho, com tanta força que doía. Viu o pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso se espalhar no rosto do diretor, e aquele foi o instante em que perdeu o controle. Não se importava mais por estar preso em Hogwarts. Não se importava que membros da Ordem o estivessem vigiando. Não se importava nem com os dementadores girando em torno do céu acima dele. Levantou-se, os olhos ainda em Dumbledore, observando os professores à volta ficarem claramente nervosos com suas ações. O diretor continuou sentado calmamente, observando o rapaz com seus gélidos olhos azuis. Harry se virou, quebrando o contato visual e saiu do salão.

xxx

Harry mal podia esperar para Poções acabar. Não prestara absolutamente nenhuma atenção à aula, resultando na preparação medíocre da “Poção do Morto-Vivo”. Mas não se importava. Sabia como fazer a poção, não precisava provar aquilo em Hogwarts.

Assim que deu a hora de arrumar as coisas, o jovem derrubou o bilhete ao lado da cadeira de Draco. O loiro pegou discretamente e colocou na mochila.

Harry embalou as coisas e saiu, sendo o primeiro a deixar a sala.

xxx

Draco mal tinha esperado meio minuto quando Harry chegou. Ficou surpreso pelo amigo ter mandado encontrá-lo no banheiro masculino, já que se queixara de quase ser pego por Damien da última vez que se encontraram ali. Mas antes que pudesse fazer mais do que abrir a boca para falar, o moreno o alcançara e o olhar em seu rosto calou o outro imediatamente.

\- Prepare os sonserinos! – sibilou Harry antes mesmo de parar diante de Draco. – É hora de ensinarmos uma lição a Dumbledore!

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o loiro, confuso. – O que ele fez?

\- Ele passou do limite – rosnou Harry.

\- Você está falando da coisa nos jornais hoje? – perguntou Draco. – Aquilo foi coisa de Dumbledore?

Os olhos cheios de raiva do moreno responderam ao loiro. Ele ficou calado por um instante, antes de tornar a encarar o melhor amigo.

\- O que você precisa que eu faça?

\- Preciso de um pouco de dinheiro e preciso saber exatamente onde fica a entrada de sua sala comunal e a senha – disse Harry.

\- Está bem – respondeu Draco, já enfiando a mão no bolso das vestes para tirar a bolsa de dinheiro. – O que é que você precisa que eu faça?

\- Vou te contar assim que eu tiver tudo que preciso.

\- Tenha cuidado – alertou o loiro, entregando a bolsa de dinheiro para o amigo. – Não esqueça que há olhos te vigiando. Não deixe que te peguem fazendo nada idiota.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, a raiva fazendo suas mãos tremerem.

\- Ele acha que pode mexer comigo – disse calmamente. – Ele acha que pode se safar de brincar comigo. – O moreno encarou o outro. – Mas ele não sabe quem está enfrentando. Se ele quer brincar, – ele sorriu de lado – então vamos brincar.

N/T: Demorei, eu sei. Porém esse ano eu estou tendo muuuitas provas de concurso, o que é ótimo rsrs Mas prometo que vou dar especial atenção a TDW pelo fato de ela ser a primeira parte da trilogia, das minhas traduções, ela será prioridade. Beijos e comentem, façam minha felicidade ^^ Beijão!


	27. Let’s Go Riot

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Let’s Go Riot**

_(Vamos Fazer Desordem)_

Como um lugar tão grande e populoso como Hogwarts ficava completamente em silêncio à noite era um mistério para Draco. Ele ficou ponderando a questão, pensando em quantas pessoas estavam dormindo em suas camas naquele mesmo instante. Quantas delas roncavam? Como seria se o castelo permitisse que os sons de todos aqueles roncos ecoassem? Ele sacudiu a cabeça com seus pensamentos, mas, sem querer, sua audição se aguçou, para ver se conseguia detectar o menor dos ruídos. Mas o único som que detectou foi o fraco crepitar das chamas na lareira. O rapaz olhou para o relógio pendurado sobre a lareira.

Quinze para meia-noite.

Era a hora que Harry disse que viria. E Harry nunca se atrasava.

Draco se mexeu, suspirando cansado. Estava encostado na parede, perto da porta de entrada, esperando o amigo, mas parte dele duvidava que o outro fosse aparecer. Apesar da pontualidade de Harry, havia a impossibilidade de se esgueirar até ali a essa hora da noite com aurores o espiando. Ele sabia que os membros da Ordem ficariam de olho em Harry à noite, caso o Príncipe Negro tentasse escapar durante o anoitecer.

Um fraco sussurro e de repente a porta da sala comunal da Sonserina se abriu. Draco se endireitou, afastando-se da parede. Olhou em volta e franziu o cenho. Não havia ninguém ali. O rapaz ficou confuso. Podia jurar ter ouvido uma voz fraca sussurrar a senha. Por que outra razão a porta se abriria assim?

O loiro ficou onde estava, esperando, sem fazer barulho. A porta se fechou e ele ainda assim ficou onde estava, os olhos cinzentos examinando a porta com cautela. De repente, bem à sua frente, uma cabeça apareceu do nada. Harry sorriu para ele, que quase não conseguiu abafar o grito de surpresa.

\- Boa noite, Draco.

\- Quê…? – O loiro encarou a cabeça flutuante. – O que está fazendo?

Harry sorriu e deslizou para fora da capa de invisibilidade, revelando o restante de seu corpo para um Draco completamente chocado.

\- Certificando-me de não ser visto – respondeu.

Draco encarou com admiração a capa nas mãos do amigo.

\- Onde conseguiu uma capa de invisibilidade? – perguntou ele, irritado por nunca ter tido uma.

\- Eu _peguei emprestado_ – respondeu Harry com um sorriso. – Damien Potter a usou para entrar e me ver quando eu estava no quartel-general. Ele mencionou que trouxe para Hogwarts, para usar em uma de suas brincadeiras estúpidas, presumo, então achei que poderia fazer algum uso dela.

Draco sorriu também, tocando a capa.

\- Por que não fazer uso completo dela? – perguntou o loiro. – Usá-la e sair pela porta da frente?

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não posso. Aquele maldito Moody vigia a porta da frente noite e dia, e o olho mágico dele pode ver através da capa.

\- Como é que sabe disso?

\- Damien me disse que foi pego ano passado por Moody quando ele veio visitar Dumbledore. Damien estava tentando sair escondido depois do toque de recolher. – Ele deu de ombros com o olhar que o amigo lhe lançava. – Aquele garoto fala sobre tudo. Suas histórias são infindáveis.

Draco puxou a capa das mãos de Harry, sorrindo.

\- Bem, que pena que Damien Potter perdeu sua preciosa capa.

Harry puxou a capa de volta.

\- Não seja burro – repreendeu. – Eu tenho que colocar a capa de volta de onde eu tirei. Senão ele vai saber que está desaparecida, e vai ficar desconfiado.

Draco fez uma careta, mas não disse nada.

Harry se virou, olhando em volta da sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele suspirou de desapontamento com a visão da sala, com suas lâmpadas e cadeiras esverdeadas. O rapaz franziu a testa para as caveiras decorando a sala estilo masmorra de teto baixo. Tornou a olhar para o amigo, que o observava divertidamente.

\- Quão melhor é essa comparada à sala da Grifinória? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Harry, que estava muito desapontado com a decoração da sala comunal da Sonserina, ficou calado. Não diria em voz alta. Jamais elogiaria algo remotamente relacionado à Grifinória, mesmo que achasse melhor. Em vez de responder, o rapaz enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou dois cubos pequenos, do tamanho de um par de dados, e sua varinha. Ele colocou os dois cubos sobre o chão de pedra da masmorra e acenou a varinha.

\- Engorgio.

Os dois cubos começaram a crescer depressa, até duas caixas normais, da altura do joelho de Harry, estarem diante deles.

Curioso, Draco ajoelhou-se, abrindo uma delas. Seja o que for que esperava estar dentro, não era isso. Ele ergueu os olhos para Harry em surpresa.

\- São…?

\- Sim – interrompeu o moreno. Ele tirou um último item no bolso e entregou ao amigo. – Não tenho tempo para explicar tudo – disse. O que você tem que fazer e quando fazê-lo está listado aqui.

Draco pegou o rolo de pergaminho de Harry e o desenrolou. Seus olhos cinzas examinaram a escrita e seu rosto se contorceu para mostrar seu choque.

\- Harry. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Tem certeza disso?

O moreno, em resposta, estreitou os olhos para ele.

\- Além da sua capacidade? – indagou, seu tom frio.

Draco levantou-se, o pergaminho preso em uma das mãos.

\- De forma alguma – argumentou. – Mas as consequências…

\- Não são da sua conta – interrompeu Harry de novo.

\- São sim se sobrar para mim! – argumentou o loiro.

Harry sorriu de lado, sua expressão suavizando um pouco.

\- Sempre preocupado com seu próprio traseiro – provocou. – Não se preocupe. Não vai sobrar para você. É por isso que eu quero que use isso. – Ele gesticulou para as duas caixas aos seus pés. – E se você os cronometrar exatamente como eu instrui, não terá com que se preocupar.

Draco assentiu, baixando o olhar para as duas caixas.

\- Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou. – Será feito.

Harry assentiu para ele. Ele caminhou em direção à porta, já deslizando a capa para coloca-la sobre os ombros.

\- Ah, e Draco. – Ele se virou para encarar o loiro. – Não se esqueça de destruir o bilhete. – Ele acenou para o pergaminho na mão do amigo.

\- Eu sei! – retrucou o outro, irritado. – Não sou idiota.

\- Então, por que age como um?

Ele sorriu com o olhar indignado que Draco lhe lançou e colocou a capa sobre a cabeça para se esconder completamente de vista. A porta abriu e um instante depois se fechou, deixando o sonserino sozinho.

Draco Malfoy baixou os olhos para o pergaminho e então para as duas caixas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, pensando no que o amigo planejara como vingança para Dumbledore. Leu o pergaminho mais uma vez. Confiante de que se lembraria de tudo listado nele, caminhou até a lareira e o jogou nas chamas. Só quando o pergaminho foi reduzido a chamas, o loiro se levantou, preparando-se para ir para a cama. Ele levou as duas caixas consigo para o dormitório.

O loiro sorriu ao fazer seu caminho, pensando no que ele e um punhado de sonserinos escolhidos fariam amanhã sob o comando do Príncipe Negro.

Hogwarts não saberia o que a atingiu.

xxx

James caminhou pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal, conversando com um silencioso Harry, recordando seu tempo em Hogwarts.

\- Eu costumava odiar Binns, sério, eu costumava adormecer toda vez na aula dele – contou. – Se não fossem as anotações de Remus, eu teria reprovado História da Magia!

Harry, conforme seu habitual comportamento com o outro, ficou calado e fingiu não ter ouvido.

James ficou em silêncio, tendo ficado sem assunto para conversar. Eles alcançaram o salão e o auror observou o filho caminhar até a mesa da Grifinória, buscando a parte mais tranquila dela. Ele suspirou desalentado. Um mês e Harry ainda lutava para se manter distante e independente. Sentiu o pânico familiar se espalhar dentro de si ao pensar em quão pouco tempo o Ministério tinha dado. Três, talvez quatro meses, era tudo o que lhes restava. Se o rapaz não mostrasse nenhum progresso ou não oferecesse qualquer informação sobre Voldemort em quatro meses, o Ministério ia intervir e levá-lo.

O homem sentiu o apetite diminuir totalmente com o pensamento. Ele se virou e saiu do salão, quase esbarrando em Minerva McGonagall.

\- Perdão! – desculpou-se ele. – Eu não vi a senhora aí.

\- Sr. Potter – censurou McGonagall. – Olhe por onde anda.

A resposta, 'sim, professora' quase escapou de sua boca, mas ele conseguiu sufocá-la. Alguns hábitos eram difíceis de eliminar.

McGonagall o analisou com os olhos apertados.

\- O senhor já terminou o almoço? – perguntou ela. – Eu não me dei conta de que estava atrasada.

\- Não, a senhora não está atrasada – explicou ele. – Eu só... não estava com fome.

McGonagall continuou a estudá-lo, antes de menear a cabeça firmemente para ele.

\- Bem, já que tem um tempo livre, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor – disse ela. – Se vier ao meu escritório, tenho algo para mostrá-lo.

xxx

McGonagall colocou a espessa pilha de pergaminhos sobre sua mesa para James olhar.

\- Estes são os deveres de casa entregues por Harry – disse ela.

James encaminhou-se à pilha de pergaminho com um suspiro.

\- O que ele fez? – perguntou ansioso.

\- Dê uma olhada nas notas dele – pediu a professora.

James olhou para a primeira folha da pilha e viu que era uma lição de Feitiços. Seus olhos foram imediatamente levados para o “O” assinalado em vermelho no canto superior direito. O homem franziu o cenho. Harry tirou nota máxima em seu dever de casa de Feitiços. Era isso que McGonagall queria lhe mostrar? Ele folheou os pergaminhos, seu coração acelerando com a visão dos “O” em tinta vermelha em cada lição de casa, exceto um “EE” no dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele olhou para a professora, tendo terminado de olhar os trabalhos.

\- Como diretora da Casa da Grifinória, recebo relatórios de todos os outros professores sobre cada aluno da Grifinória – explicou McGonagall. – Todos os professores, até mesmo Severus Snape, elogiaram o amplo conhecimento de Harry e as respostas bem detalhadas em sala e nos deveres.

James não pôde deixar de sorrir.

\- Isso é maravilhoso!

\- Eu não ficaria muito animada – advertiu McGonagall. Ela abriu uma gaveta e tirou outro pergaminho, entregando-o a James. – Esse é o teste aplicado ontem na aula de Feitiços.

Cautelosamente, ele estendeu a mão e pegou o papel. Olhou-o, a testa franzindo em confusão. Virou o pergaminho para verificar a parte de trás.

\- Está em branco.

\- De fato, está – respondeu ela. – Ele recusou-se a fazer o teste, mesmo que seu desempenho até agora tenha indicado que ele entende do assunto. Na verdade, ele se esforça para provar seu conhecimento. Na minha aula, ele entregou uma dissertação de dois metros, quando só pedi um metro. – Ela assentiu com a expressão de surpresa de James. – Em todas as oportunidades, ele ressalta o fato de que sabe muito mais do que o estamos ensinando, mas quando chegou o teste, o entregou de propósito em branco.

\- Eu não entendo o porquê – disse James.

\- Ele está dando um recado – disse McGonagall. – Ele quer nos mostrar que sabe o que estamos pedindo dele, mas que não vai responder. É por isso que completou todo o curso e as lições de casa passadas, mas recusou-se a fazer o teste real em sala. – A expressão da bruxa suavizou e ela se inclinou na direção do homem. – Harry obviamente é um menino inteligente. – Ela gesticulou para a pilha de pergaminhos. – Se ele fosse qualquer outro aluno, eu estaria honrada de tê-lo em minha Casa. – Ela ignorou a expressão ofendida do outro. – Mas, colocando de lado meus sentimentos por ele, eu odiaria ter alguém com sua capacidade desperdiçada por causa de sua atitude desafiadora.

James assentiu.

\- Eu vou falar com ele – prometeu o auror. – Mas, para ser honesto, não sei que bem isso fará. Ele não responde a nada que eu digo.

McGonagall não disse nada, mas levantou-se da cadeira.

\- A perseverança levará ao sucesso, cedo ou tarde.

James levantou-se também, sorrindo tristemente.

\- Eu espero que sim – acrescentou ele baixinho.

xxx

O almoço estava em pleno andamento, o salão quase em sua capacidade máxima. A conversa alegre dos alunos, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, enchia o ar e à mesa principal, os professores também discutiam assuntos variados.

Harry os observava, os alunos, os professores, e até os fantasmas das Casas que tinham aparecido, pairando sobre as respectivas mesas. Seus olhos passaram por todos eles, procurando a mesa da Sonserina. Seu olhar encontrou o de Draco, apenas por um breve instante, mas notou a tensão nele. É claro que ninguém mais conseguiria olhar para Draco Malfoy e chegar à conclusão de que ele estava nervoso. O loiro tinha as feições perfeitamente dispostas em uma máscara de indiferença. Ele comia sua refeição, tendo sua conversa habitual com seus comparsas e parecia não ter a menor ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Mas sendo aquele que organizou tudo, Draco Malfoy sabia exatamente o que estava para acontecer.

Harry sorriu internamente. Estava marcando os minutos em sua mente, fazendo contagem regressiva para o momento que o relógio marcasse meio dia e meia, e seu plano entraria em ação. Seu olhar tornou a passar pela mesa dos professores, procurando o diretor. O bruxo estava em profunda conversa com a professora de Herbologia.

_O rapaz esperou, sua contagem regressiva mental chegando aos últimos minutos._

_...8...7...6_

_As portas do Salão Principal abriram e James entrou, conversando com McGonagall._

_...5...4...3_

_Dumbledore olhou em volta e encontrou o olhar fulminante de Harry._

_...2...1_

De repente, o Salão Principal mergulhou na escuridão. Cada tocha foi apagada, as janelas pelas quais o sol brilhava e o teto encantado foram encobertos. A escuridão era tão intensa, que parecia que a completa cegueira caíra sobre todos.

A princípio, ninguém disse nada, a surpresa e o choque roubaram as vozes de todos. Então, um total pandemônio explodiu. Alunos começaram a gritar. Harry imaginou que fossem principalmente os primeiranistas em pânico. Vozes gritavam umas sobre as outras, algumas questionando o que estava acontecendo e outras mandando todos ficarem quietos. De repente, faíscas vermelhas irromperam da parte da frente do salão, o rapaz presumiu que fosse Dumbledore, tentando chamar a atenção. Funcionou, gritos e berros se acalmaram, de modo que podiam ouvir o que o diretor dizia.

\- Todos vocês, por favor, mantenham-se cal...

A voz de Dumbledore foi abafada pelo som de uma terrível explosão, o Salão Principal quase sacudiu com o efeito. A escuridão foi iluminada por luzes ferozes, faíscas vermelhas e laranjas ganharam vida em formatos de enormes dragões e hipogrifos. Os fogos de artifício dispararam para o outro lado do salão, de uma extremidade à outra, iluminando a escuridão. Gritos irromperam pelo salão enquanto os alunos corriam das mesas, tentando sair do caminho dos numerosos fogos de artifício que vinham trovejando em sua direção. Quando os fogos colidiam uns com os outros, estouravam em uma explosão tão forte, que explodiu as janelas completamente. Uma grande roda de fogos de artifício rolou ao longo da mesa da Grifinória, rasgando-a em dois. Harry se moveu, recuando enquanto a madeira diante dele se dividia, jogando inúmeros pratos no ar.

Os gritos eram numerosos, a escuridão ainda cegava os presentes, a única luz eram os monstruosos fogos de artifício que destruíam o salão. Os alunos tentavam sair do caminho, batendo uns nos outros, tentando desesperadamente chegar à segurança.

Um grito em meio aos berros ensurdecedores e de repente as luzes se acenderam. Dumbledore livrou-se da escuridão, mas os fogos ainda devastavam o salão, destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Um feitiço de desaparecimento foi direcionado ao fogo de artifício mais próximo, mas ao invés de desaparecer, multiplicou-se em dez fogos iguais.

Com as luzes restauradas, todos agora podiam ver a devastação; as mesas quebradas, os pratos espalhados pelo chão, rachados em pedaços, as janelas quebradas, até o teto encantado estava talhado, um rasgão dos fogos de artifício em chamas.

Agora que podiam ver onde estavam indo, os alunos viraram-se para as portas para fugir. Mesmo com os membros da Ordem e os professores ali, tentando fazer todos se acalmarem, eles marchavam para a porta. James tentava ao máximo controlar a situação, tentando impedir a corrida caótica para sair. Mas não conseguia impedir os amedrontados alunos de quererem escapar.

As portas do Salão Principal foram escancaradas e alunos correram para fora. Um estranho som de água acompanhado pelo aumento frenético dos gritos fez James disparar em direção à saída, lutando para chegar até lá. Notou que a multidão tinha parado no limiar das portas. Ele finalmente conseguiu empurrar caminho e prostrar-se às portas, boquiabrindo-se com a visão que contemplou.

Um pântano, largo o bastante para atingir as paredes de ambos os lados, que se estendia desde a soleira das portas do Salão Principal até a escadaria principal, bloqueava a saída. James não conseguia acreditar. Um grande número de alunos tinha caído no pântano, tendo corrido cegamente para fora do salão.

James começou a trabalhar imediatamente, estendendo a mão e pegando as crianças desesperadas e assustadas, puxando-as para fora do pântano. Ao seu lado, McGonagall começou a mandar os alunos voltarem ao salão, para impedir que mais alguém caísse. Os professores de Hogwarts e os membros da Ordem estavam ao lado de James, puxando os alunos.

Com o último aluno tirado do pântano sujo, James virou-se para tornar a entrar. Os alunos estavam pressionados contra as paredes, alguns se abrigando embaixo das partes quebradas das mesas. Os fogos continuavam explodindo à volta. James viu Dumbledore, Lily, Snape e McGonagall correrem em direção às portas. O diretor começou a trabalhar no pântano. Com o pântano fora do caminho, todos poderiam sair com segurança.

Os olhar frenético de James vasculhou o salão e encontrou Damien, abrigando-se embaixo de uma parte quebrada da mesa da Corvinal, Hermione e Ginny ao seu lado.

\- James!

A voz de Lily trouxe sua atenção para ela. A ruiva estava ao seu lado, mas olhava para algo bem à sua frente. Seguindo seu olhar, ele encontrou o que ela estava olhando. O auror viu Harry, em meio a todo caos e comoção. Viu um Harry perfeitamente calmo, em pé ao lado da fileira de cadeiras à mesa principal. Ele encontrou o olhar de James com um sorrisinho, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha do mais velho.

James viu, horrorizado, Harry, muito propositalmente, virar-se e olhar para a cadeira de espaldar alto no meio da fileira. A cadeira de Dumbledore balançou um pouco. Com outro sorriso torto direcionado ao auror, o jovem moveu a mão, apenas um mero centímetro, em direção à cadeira. De repente, ela tombou para o lado, caindo no chão. James sentiu algo se mexer dentro de si com a visão. Zangado, disparou na direção do filho, mas era tarde demais. Um último sorriso, e Harry fechou o pulso. A cadeira explodiu, tão violentamente quanto se tivesse sido atingida por um feitiço explosivo.

James parou, olhando em choque para a madeira estilhaçada. Quase imediatamente, teve que saltar para fora do caminho quando um fogo de artificio veio correndo em sua direção. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, Harry já não estava perto da mesa principal.

xxx

Dumbledore não demorou mais do que dez minutos para se livrar dos pântanos. Descobriu-se que havia três pântanos alinhados um ao lado do outro, e era preciso remover um de cada vez. O Salão Principal foi evacuado e todos os alunos enviados para os dormitórios, as aulas foram suspensas pelo restante do dia. Foi melhor assim, já que a devastação não se limitou só ao Salão.

\- Está tudo quebrado? – perguntou James horrorizado.

\- Tudo – confirmou Lily, arrasada. – Meus caldeirões, as estações de trabalho, até o armário com o estoque de ingredientes e poções foi destruído. Nenhum dos meus frascos ficou intacto.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu não acredito nisso – sussurrou. – E seu laboratório de poções foi a única sala de aula destruída?

A ruiva negou com a cabeça.

\- A sala de aula de Severus também foi destroçada. Não sobrou quase nada.

James começou a andar, uma mão correndo pelo cabelo.

\- Suponho que tenham sido usados fogos de artifício nas duas salas? – indagou ele.

Ela assentiu.

\- Sim.

James parou de andar.

\- Poções e Defesa, as únicas salas de aula destruídas junto com o Salão Principal. – Ele virou-se para encarar a esposa. – Acha que Harry está tentando nos dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou com amargura.

\- Você não sabe se foi Harry…

\- Lily, por favor! – James a interrompeu. – Não se engane.

Ela jogou-se na cadeira, derrotada.

\- Como foi que ele fez isso? – perguntou ela, confusa. – Ele é vigiado dia e noite, como poderia planejar isso tudo sem ninguém perceber?

\- Eu não sei – respondeu o auror, tornando a andar. – Mas eu aposto que Dumbledore tentará descobrir – disse miseravelmente.

xxx

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava lotada de alunos. Estava quase na hora do jantar, tinham se passado cinco horas desde que o Salão Principal tinha sido vandalizado e destroçado. Nessas cinco horas, todos os grifinórios tinham ficado sentados se perguntando o que acontecera. Harry sentou-se entre eles, assimilando internamente o sucesso e esperando impacientemente a próxima parte começar.

Sua espera terminou quando a porta do retrato abriu e a Professora McGonagall entrou. A conversa parou imediatamente, todos os olhos sobre a bruxa esguia diante deles. Ele parecia mais irritada do que nunca. Atrás dela, apareceram dois gêmeos ruivos, parecendo sérios e deprimidos. Ninguém, inclusive Ron e Ginny, jamais tinha visto Fred e George tão abatidos quanto agora.

O olhar da professora varreu a sala, demorando-se um ou dois segundos em Harry antes de passar por ele.

\- Eu tenho um anúncio a fazer – começou ela. – Como todos vocês suspeitaram, foi realizada uma investigação para determinar quem foi o responsável pelo vandalismo no Salão Principal hoje. – Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente para indicar Fred e George atrás dela. – Foi descoberto que os itens usados para criar o caos vêm dos Senhores Fred e George Weasley. Os dois me confirmaram que os itens em questão, os fogos de artifício, os pântanos portáteis e o pó escurecedor instantâneo, todos são parte da _mercadoria_ deles.

\- Gemialidades Weasley – corrigiu Fred com a voz fraca.

McGonagall virou-se só para olhar feio para ele, calando-o imediatamente. Ela virou-se de novo para dirigir-se à sala.

\- Eles me revelaram que estes itens estavam disponíveis para a compra e muitos de vocês os compraram. – Ela tornou a passar os olhos estreitados pela sala. – Aqueles que não desejam ser repreendidos, devem trazer qualquer _Gemialidade Weasley_ que tenham ao meu escritório para ser confiscada. Vocês podem procurar os Senhores Weasley para um reembolso.

Fred e George gemeram, e Fred abriu a boca para protestar, mas George acotovelou-o nas costelas para calá-lo. McGonagall virou-se para encará-los.

\- Agora, pergunto-lhes mais uma vez – disse ela. – Vocês venderam para mais alguém de fora da Grifinória?

\- Não, Professora – respondeu George.

\- A gente ainda não teve chance – confessou Fred.

McGonagall virou-se para a sala novamente.

\- Algum de vocês vendeu alguma coisa que comprou dos Senhores Weasley para indivíduos de fora da Grifinória?

Murmúrios de “não, Professora” ecoaram pela sala.

McGonagall suspirou, visivelmente desapontada.

\- Muito bem, já que eram indivíduos da Grifinória que estavam na posse dos itens usados para vandalizar propriedade da escola, eu não tenho escolha a não ser colocar a culpa na Grifinória. – Ela respirou e encontrou os olhares chocados dos alunos. – Como punição, todos os pontos acumulados desde o início do trimestre serão retirados.

Um tumulto começou, os alunos se levantando em protesto. McGonagall ergueu uma mão para silenciá-los.

\- Eu não tenho outra escolha – disse ela, infeliz. – Os pontos da Grifinória agora estão zerados.

\- Professora, não! – Hermione adiantou-se para encará-la. – Por favor, não pode fazer isso! Nós estávamos em segundo lugar!

\- Eu estou ciente disto – respondeu McGonagall com firmeza. – Mas, como se provou, eram meus alunos que tinham os fogos de artifício, os pântanos e o pó escurecedor instantâneo, então devem ter sido meus alunos que causaram o vandalismo.

\- Professora, ninguém na Grifinória faria algo assim! – defendeu Ginny.

\- Bem, Senhorita Weasley – começou McGonagall –, alguém acabou de fazer.

Ginny ficou calada.

\- Como parte da punição, todos vocês vão ajudar a restaurar os danos causados à escola. A partir amanhã, vocês vão ajudar a restaurar o Salão Principal, o laboratório de poções e a sala de Defesa. – Ela virou-se para sair, mas parou. – Sem magia – acrescentou.

Os alunos ficaram boquiabertos enquanto a diretora se virava e saía, o buraco do retrato se fechando depois dela.

xxx

\- Isso é loucura! – gritou Ron. – Por que nós é que estamos sendo punidos? Não fizemos nada!

\- Não posso acreditar que perdemos todos os nossos pontos – disse Ginny. – É tão injusto!

\- Eu não sabia que o laboratório de Poções e a sala de Defesa também foram destruídos – disse Hermione, claramente aborrecida. – Como isso aconteceu?

\- Aparentemente, havia feitiços de cronometragem nos fogos de artifício – disse Fred. – A Professora McGonagall nos disse quando estávamos em seu escritório. Ela disse que os fogos nas duas salas foram disparados ao mesmo tempo dos fogos no Salão Principal.

\- Eu não entendo! – irritou-se Ginny. – Como foi que as coisas de vocês foram envolvidas nisso tudo? – perguntou aos irmãos.

Os gêmeos deram de ombros, infelizes.

\- Eu não faço ideia – começou Fred.

\- Acabamos de checar nosso estoque – acrescentou George. – Está tudo contabilizado. Não falta nada.

\- Então, como foi que os fogos de artifício e os pântanos _de vocês_ foram usados? – indagou Hermione.

\- Não sabemos! – respondeu Fred, irritado. – Parem de nos perguntar isso!

\- É pura sorte ninguém ter se machucado hoje. – Damien sacudiu a cabeça. – Se aqueles fogos tivessem atingido alguém... – Ele estremeceu.

\- Não teria acontecido nada – assegurou-lhe George. – Todos os nossos fogos de artifício têm dispositivos de segurança. Se entrarem em contato com o corpo humano, passam por ele como fumaça. Se você entrasse em contato com eles, eles simplesmente o fariam sentir um calor maior do que o habitual.

\- Isso é uma boa ideia – murmurou Angelina, impressionada com o design.

George tornou a dar de ombros, estranhamente triste.

\- Bem, eles causaram dano o bastante a todo o resto – disse Ron. – Literalmente destruíram o Salão Principal.

\- Eu não quero nem ver o estado em que as salas ficaram – acrescentou Hermione miseravelmente.

\- Como foi que isso aconteceu? – Damien tornou a perguntar. – Não faz sentido algum. Vocês dois checaram o estoque, ele não foi tocado. Então, de onde vieram essas coisas? – Seus olhos examinaram a sala novamente. – A não ser que alguém que comprou de vocês tenha realmente vendido as coisas ou foram eles que realizaram a brincadeira.

\- Isso não foi uma brincadeira – corrigiu Hermione. – Foi um ataque! Um ataque complemente violento!

\- Acalme-se, Hermione. Não foi um ataque – disse Angelina. – É óbvio que alguém achou se tratar de uma brincadeira interessante.

\- Não fui eu! – Damien ergueu depressa as mãos.

\- Nem a gente! – disseram Fred e George em uníssono.

\- Bem, ainda há outro brincalhão na Grifinória – lembrou Angelina. – Mas ele está doente, de cama, então acho que não poderia ser ele.

De repente, os gêmeos viraram-se para se encarar.

\- É claro! – gritou Fred.

\- Por que não pensamos nele? – George levantou-se da cadeira e os dois irmãos correram para a escada dos dormitórios masculinos.

Angelina virou-se para encarar os outros quatro.

\- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

xxx

Fred e George invadiram o dormitório e dirigiram-se à cama com as cortinas fechadas. Eles as abriram, fazendo o rapaz atrás delas acordar assustado.

\- Quê? Ah, oi, caras. – Lee bocejou e esfregou os olhos. – O que é?

\- Lee, você vendeu suas coisas para alguém? – perguntou Fred com urgência.

\- Hum, quê? – perguntou ele sonolento.

\- Suas coisas, os suprimentos que te demos, você vendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou George.

Lee virou para o lado, seus olhos se fechando, mas ele murmurou:

\- Tudo.

\- Você vendeu tudo? – perguntou Fred.

\- Lee, eu juro por Deus, eu vou te bater para você acordar! – ameaçou George.

Lee abriu um olho, cansado.

\- Eu não estou bem, seus idiotas! – gemeu ele. – Me deixem em paz.

\- Vamos deixar, assim que você nos disser a quem vendeu suas coisas – exigiu Fred.

Lee tornou a bocejar.

\- A Potter – resmungou.

\- Damien? – perguntou Fred.

\- Não, o outro. – Em seu estado de febre, Lee não conseguiu trazer o nome aos lábios rápido o bastante. – Harry, Harry Potter – conseguiu por fim.

Fred e George se encararam. O famoso temperamento Weasley inflamando-se e os dois garotos adquiriram um tom de rosa no rosto e no pescoço.

\- Tem certeza disso? – sibilou Fred.

\- Sim – respondeu Lee sonolento. – Ele me deu quase duzentos galeões pelo lote todo. Eu lembraria disso.

Fred and George estavam satisfeitos. Ele se viraram e dispararam escada abaixo, deixando Lee voltar a dormir.

xxx

Harry estava sentado de frente à lareira, um livro no colo. Ele não estava lendo, já sabia a maioria dos feitiços detalhados. Era só uma desculpa para que ninguém viesse conversar com ele.

Mas isso não deteve os Weasley. Os quatro ruivos vieram e pararam diante dele, Hermione e Damien atrás deles.

\- Foi você! – sibilou Fred para ele.

Harry ergueu os olhos para o outro, seu olhar passando pelos seis. Os demais grifinórios estavam ocupados demais conversando entre si, extravasando suas frustrações sobre a injustiça para prestar atenção em outra coisa.

\- Eu não sei do que estão falando.

\- Não se faça de idiota! – alertou George. – Lee já nos contou que você deu duzentos galeões pelo estoque das Gemialidades Weasley que ele tinha.

Harry fechou o livro e o colocou de lado.

\- E daí se eu comprei? – perguntou calmamente.

\- Você armou isso tudo! – sibilou Fred. – Foi você quem vandalizou o Salão Principal e colocou fogos de artifício no laboratório de Poções e na sala de Defesa. Foi por sua culpa que nós perdemos todos os nossos pontos!

Harry sorriu para ele.

\- E o seu propósito é?

Fred se endireitou, os olhos brilhando de raiva para ele.

\- Você não vai se safar dessa – ameaçou Ron. – Nós vamos direto para McGonagall.

Harry recostou-se na cadeira, a diversão evidente em seus olhos.

\- E daí se vocês forem? – perguntou ele. – Você acha que contar a ela vai mudar alguma coisa? – Ele sorriu para os outros. – Eu confesso que fui eu – disse. – Fui eu que instalei no Salão Principal, no laboratório de Poções e, de fato, na sala de Defesa, o caos. Eu sou o responsável por destruir tudo isso. Mas e daí? – provocou. – Que diferença isso faz para o castigo de vocês? – O rapaz se levantou, olhando Fred nos olhos. – Infelizmente, eu também estou na Casa da Grifinória, então a culpa ainda cairá na Grifinória. – Ele apreciou o olhar de raiva nos olhos do ruivo. – Dizer a McGonagall que fui eu ainda deixará sua Casa com os pontos zerados. – Harry sorriu para Fred. – E, de qualquer forma, jamais provarão que fui eu. Tem um exército de aurores me vigiando. Eu não saio da vista deles o dia todo. Em que momento eu poderia ter armado tudo isso?

 - Você…! – balbuciou Ginny com raiva. – Você não merece estar na Grifinória! – vociferou, incapaz de se conter.

Harry sorriu para ela.

\- Devem agradecer ao seu diretor por isso.

Ele se afastou, deixando os seis para trás, sentindo-se totalmente impotentes.

xxx

Como prometido, o dia seguinte trouxe um monte de trabalho de limpeza para os grifinórios. Eles foram tirados da cama às seis da manhã, e após se vestirem, começaram a consertar o Salão Principal para que ficasse um pouco aceitável para o café da manhã.

Os alunos gemeram e reclamaram ao levarem as cadeiras e mesas quebradas para fora do salão. As janelas já tinham sido reparadas, mas o rasgão no teto encantado ainda estava lá. O piso tinha sido queimado pelo fogo e em alguns pontos o mármore tinha quebrado e rachado.

O chão estava sendo escovado e limpo por metade dos alunos, enquanto a outra metade levantava os escombros e os arrastava para fora.

Harry estava com os grifinórios, McGonagall fizera um esforço especial para garantir que ele estivesse na vanguarda. Ela o dirigiu aos escombros.

\- Um garoto forte como você não terá problemas em levantar cargas pesadas – disse ela com desprezo mal disfarçado.

Harry sorriu para ela e encaminhou-se à bagunça, para levantar peças pesadas dos destroços e levá-las ao corredor principal. Deu-lhe grande prazer saber que os professores estavam cientes de que ele era responsável pelo vandalismo, mas não podiam fazer nada quanto a isso. A única coisa que podiam fazer era fazê-lo trabalhar, mas, sinceramente, não se importava com o trabalho. Forçou-se a pensar que era um estranho exercício físico, proporcionando-lhe um bom treino. Deixara seu regime de treinamento desde que fora capturado. Aproveitou a oportunidade e levantou os escombros pesados, substituindo-os pelos pesos.

Ele viu Fred, George, Ginny, Ron e Hermione lançando-lhe olhares desagradáveis, mas apenas sorriu de volta, apreciando imensamente sua frustração. Damien trabalhava em silêncio, sem encarar ninguém.

\- Harry!

O rapaz olhou ao som de seu nome. Encontrou Neville acenando para ele de uma extremidade do que restou da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Pode pegar a outra ponta desta aqui?

Harry sentiu o bom humor se dissipar. Foi relutantemente até o outro, segurando a outra extremidade nas mãos.

\- Valeu, cara – disse Neville. – Dean estava me ajudando, mas ele desapareceu.

Harry assentiu. Os dois garotos levaram a maior parte da mesa quebrada para fora do salão. Eles a pousaram ao lado da crescente pilha de madeira quebrada.

\- Ufa! – sussurrou Neville. – Aquela coisa estava pesada. – Ele enxugou a testa.

\- É – concordou Harry, já caminhando em direção ao salão de novo.

\- Não consigo acreditar que isso aconteceu ontem – disse Neville, olhando à volta para os pedaços das mesas e cadeiras das Casas. – Se eu descobrir quem fez isso, eu juro, vou dar-lhes uma boa surra.

Harry, sem querer, sorriu.

\- É? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Neville olhou para ele e sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Eu posso não parecer, mas te digo, sou muito poderoso. – Ele riu.

Harry assentiu. Neville não era gordinho, de modo algum, mas também não era musculoso.

\- Vou acreditar em você – respondeu ele.

Os dois voltaram ao salão.

\- Muita gente faz brincadeira na escola – disse Neville enquanto os dois levantavam outro pedaço da mesa e começavam a retirá-lo. – Mas isso, isso não foi uma brincadeira. Não foi nada engraçado.

\- Talvez não era para ser engraçado – disse Harry.

Neville e Harry colocaram o pedaço no corredor e voltaram ao salão.

\- Bem, seja lá o que era para ser, eu espero que tenha valido a pena! – disse ele. – Hogwarts não é só uma escola, por quase dez meses no ano ela é nossa casa. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Quem faria isso com sua própria casa?

Harry não disse nada. Observou Neville se afastar, levantando pedaços menores e levando-os para fora. Ele se virou para retomar seu trabalho, mas encontrou a impetuosa ruiva, Ginny, diante dele.

\- Você é um verdadeiro idiota, sabia disso? – disse ela.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou Harry, seu sorriso de volta ao rosto.

\- Isso te faz se sentir bem? – perguntou Ginny, gesticulando para o salão destruído. – Será que ver um lugar em ruínas te faz feliz?

\- Excessivamente – respondeu Harry, contornando-a para pegar mais detritos.

A ruiva o seguiu, aparentemente ainda não satisfeita.

\- Como você pode ser tão frio? – perguntou, irritada. – Você não se sente nem um pouquinho culpado? Todos nós estamos aqui trabalhando por sua causa e por conta do que você fez! Nossa Casa vai terminar em último esse trimestre, porque você perdeu todos os nossos pontos, isso não te incomoda?

\- Então, vocês não ganham uma taça nojenta esse ano, grande coisa – respondeu Harry.

\- Não se trata da taça – argumentou ela. – Trata-se de você e de como é cruel!

Harry se levantou, segurando uma braçada de madeira quebrada.

\- Você não faz ideia de como sou cruel – disse ele. – E seria melhor para você jamais descobrir.

Ginny parou, aparentemente lembrando _com quem_ estava discutindo.

\- Você é realmente mau – sussurrou ela. – Você não tem remorso, não tem culpa, não tem _alma_!

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- É, esse sou eu – respondeu ele. – O que eu ia querer com uma alma enfadonha? Só atrapalha.

Ginny recuou, como se tivesse sido queimada. Seus olhos castanhos estreitados de ódio.

\- É claro que você não tem alma – começou ela, sua voz ficando cada vez mais baixa. – Se tivesse, não seria capaz de olhar nos olhos de Neville depois do que fez com a família dele!

Harry não respondeu, mas seus olhos verdes endureceram imediatamente. Ginny lançou um último olhar de desprezo e saiu.

xxx

Dumbledore ergueu os olhos quando uma batida soou em sua porta. Ele abriu e McGonagall entrou.

\- Como solicitou, diretor, o Sr. Potter está aqui – disse ela.

Harry apareceu atrás dela, sua expressão vazia e indiferente.

\- Obrigado, Professora McGonagall – respondeu Dumbledore da cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

McGonagall saiu, sem sequer olhar para o garoto de cabelos negros que convocara da sala comunal. Ela fechou a porta ao passar, deixando os dois a sós.

\- Sente-se, Harry. – O mais velho gesticulou para a cadeira.

\- Prefiro não sentar – respondeu ele, ficando onde estava. – Você queria me ver? – indagou. – O que é?

Dumbledore sorriu, ele levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou na direção do rapaz, para diminuir a distância entre eles.

\- Harry – começou ele –, sei que deve ser difícil para você. Ter tudo na sua vida mudado tão drasticamente. Posso entender sua frustração.

\- Frustração? – perguntou o jovem, sorrindo. – Não sei do que está falando.

Dumbledore fitou-o com seus calmos olhos azuis.

\- Não adianta, Harry – disse ele. – Vandalizar a escola não vai me aborrecer. Eu sei que você está reagindo e, como eu disse, eu entendo o porquê. Aquela reportagem no Profeta Diário sobre Frank e Alice...

\- Você não entende nada! – Harry vociferou de repente. – Isso, o que aconteceu ao Salão Principal e às duas salas, isso é só o começo! Eu te disse que ia reduzir sua preciosa escola a cinzas e, confie em mim, eu vou! – alertou.

Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos cintilando loucamente.

\- Eu sei que acha que estou perturbado com o que aconteceu, com a devastação da escola, a mobília quebrada, os materiais destruídos nas salas, posso entender por que pensou que isso me aborreceria. – Ele manteve o olhar fixo no jovem. – Mas não estou aborrecido. Na verdade, estou muito feliz que tenha agido assim. – Diante do olhar surpreso do garoto, ele sorriu ainda mais. – Veja, Harry, eu tinha uma teoria. Nesta teoria, havia dois pontos que eu precisava provar. Suas ações ontem provaram os dois pontos e, assim, sei que minha teoria está correta.

\- É? – perguntou Harry com raiva. – E o que é?

Dumbledore aproximou-se dele, ficando bem diante do jovem.

\- O primeiro ponto é que, independente do que você acredita e de como possa agir, você, de fato, ainda é apenas uma criança.

A raiva do rapaz irrompeu imediatamente. Ele olhou feio para o diretor, que de repente pareceu triste.

\- Você pode não ter tido muita infância, mas você, Harry, ainda é uma criança. Suas ações não são nada diferentes das de uma criança jogando birra para chamar atenção, para ser notada. – Ele viu a raiva crescer no garoto de dezesseis anos, mas a ignorou. – O segundo ponto que você provou foi o mais importante. Um que me deixa feliz por você ter destruído o Salão Principal e as salas de aula. – Ele sustentou o olhar nos olhos verdes em chamas. – Você reagiu por se sentir culpado – afirmou Dumbledore com clareza. – Você leu a reportagem no jornal e reagiu, porque se sentiu culpado pelo que fez a Frank e Alice Longbottom.

Harry não se mexeu ou falou, ele sustentou o olhar do diretor.

\- Minha teoria, Harry, era a de que você é resgatável. Sejam quais forem os crimes que possa ter cometido no passado, você é capaz de superá-los porque é jovem o bastante para crescer e é capaz de sentir remorso, que é o que nos torna humanos. – Dumbledore o encarou. – Você ainda é humano o suficiente para ser salvo, Harry, e isso vale mais para mim do que toda Hogwarts.

Harry estava farto daquilo.

\- Você não sabe de nada! – ele sibilou, tão irritado que mal conseguia falar. – O que eu fiz aos Longbottom eu faria de novo num piscar de olhos! Você não me conhece, e não sabe do que sou capaz! Acredite em mim, Dumbledore, me subestimar será o seu fim!

Ele saiu em disparada do escritório, deixando um Dumbledore sorridente para trás.

xxx


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Duelling Clubs and Quidditch Teams**

_(Clube de Duelos e Equipes de Quadribol)_

Os grifinórios não estavam felizes. Eles ainda estavam no zero, quatro semanas completas desde o início do trimestre e não obtiveram qualquer resultado. Tudo por causa de uma brincadeira. Rumores a respeito de quem foi o responsável pelo vandalismo no Salão Principal se espalharam pela escola. Todo mundo sabia que a mercadoria de Fred e George foi usada para causar a destruição, e, naturalmente, nem todos acreditavam que os gêmeos peraltas eram inocentes. A eles dois foi dirigida a maior parte da animosidade, companheiros de Casa os repreenderam por fazer uma brincadeira tão estúpida. Aqueles que sabiam que os gêmeos não eram tolos o bastante para destruir a escola, exigiam saber a quem, de fora da Grifinória, eles venderam as mercadorias. Os gêmeos achavam que responder só serviria para deixar os outros mais irritados. Assim, optaram por mentir, dizendo que algumas mercadorias foram roubadas.

A suspeita prontamente caiu sobre a Sonserina, cujos alunos colocavam fogo na história ao zombar abertamente dos grifinórios e de sua falta de pontos. Draco Malfoy era o líder, provocando e atormentando qualquer grifinório que cruzasse seu caminho.

\- Juro que se eu pudesse tirar aquele sorriso do rosto de Malfoy...! – Ron se irritou, olhando com raiva para o sonserino loiro do outro lado do Salão Principal.

\- Ignore-o – disse Hermione, mas até ela não conseguia deixar de olhar furiosa para Draco.

\- Eu aposto que foi ele que fez isso! – sussurrou Ron, tão irritado que sua comida estava intocada no prato.

\- Como ele teria conseguido as coisas? – perguntou Ginny. – Não foram _roubadas_ – sussurrou ela.

Ron olhou para Damien, que manteve o olhar focado propositalmente no prato.

\- Você disse que os viu juntos – disse Ron a Damien. – Harry conhece Malfoy, não é?

Damien olhou para ele, exausto.

\- Honestamente, Ron, eu não sei – disse ele, cansado. – Como eu já disse, eu não os vi conversando. Eles saíram do banheiro um após o outro, é isso.

\- Mas só estavam os dois no banheiro – apontou Ron. - Eles poderiam estar lá conversando. Harry pode ter combinado para lhe entregar as coisas que conseguiu com Lee.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Pode ser, eu não sei.

\- De qualquer forma, não temos prova de que Malfoy conhece Harry, ou que Harry entregou algo a Draco para usar na brincadeira – interrompeu Hermione. - Então, vamos simplesmente nos acalmar, deixar isso pra lá e nos concentrar em obter os pontos de volta.

\- Como é que vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Ginny.

\- Acertando todas as perguntas feitas em sala. – Ela bateu de leve no livro de Transfiguração, que estava sobre a mesa, próximo à garota. - Eu estabeleci horas de estudo, vamos estudar todos juntos, por isso cada um de nós...

O gemido de Ron abafou o resto de suas palavras. Ele olhou para Draco uma última vez antes de seu olhar correr para Harry, sentado na outra metade da mesa. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram para ele. Odiava os dois, tanto quanto odiava estudar.

xxx

Uma semana se passou e, lentamente, os alunos da Grifinória se recuperaram um pouco da perda dos pontos. Todos os estudantes, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, estavam trabalhando para ganhar pontos, fazendo de tudo: desde responder perguntas em sala de aula a fazer tarefas extras em troca de pontos para a Casa.

O único grifinório que não estava incomodado com os pontos era Harry. Seus hábitos antissociais resultaram em poucas pessoas falando com ele. O único que continuou a procurar sua companhia foi Damien.

Quando o menino entrou no Salão Principal, avistou Harry imediatamente. O mais velho estava sentado próximo à ponta da mesa, já na metade de seu jantar. Damien virou-se para os amigos.

\- Tudo bem, vejo vocês daqui a pouco, a não ser que... vocês queiram se juntar a mim? – perguntou Damien, esperançosamente.

\- Está se sentindo bem, Damy? – indagou Ron, incrédulo.

O garoto suspirou.

\- Eu sei que o que aconteceu foi realmente errado – começou ele –, mas eu acho que deveríamos tentar superar. Quero dizer, dar outra chance a Harry.

\- Damien! Ele quebrou o pulso de Ron! – sussurrou Hermione furiosamente.

-Eu sei, mas... – Damien olhou para Ron, vendo sua expressão irritada. – Ah, vamos, Ron. Você sabe que não devia tê-lo atacado. Ele estava sem varinha, ele só fez o que fez para se proteger. Foi legítima defesa.

Ron bufou.

\- Legítima defesa? Ele poderia ter feito milhares de outras coisas em vez de quebrar meu pulso! – Irritou-se. – E quanto ao que ele disse com Hermione? – perguntou. – Que desculpa você tem para isso? Ou para a façanha dele? Ele é a razão de perdemos todos os nossos pontos!

Damien se calou.

\- Está tudo bem, Damy – disse Hermione, colocando uma mão no braço de Rony para acalmá-lo. – Harry é membro da sua família. Deve ir se sentar com ele. Mas não espere que qualquer um de nós vá com você.

Damien assentiu em entendimento. Como ele podia exigir que seus amigos perdoassem Harry quando ele claramente não mostrou qualquer remorso por seus atos? Ele ofereceu um sorrisinho para Ron e Hermione e dirigiu-se à extremidade da mesa, para fazer companhia ao irmão no jantar.

xxx

Naquela noite, os grifinórios se reuniram sala comunal. Ron e Hermione estavam em seus lugares favoritos, ao lado da lareira. A maioria dos alunos estava amontoada em torno do quadro de avisos, falando excitados sobre algo afixado nele.

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona, longe tanto da lareira quanto do quadro de avisos. Um livro estava aberto em seu colo, mas ele não estava lendo. Já o lera todo, três vezes.

Ele viu Damien avançar pela multidão e correr em direção a Ron e Hermione.

\- Começou! - quase gritou de emoção. – Finalmente! Estou esperando começar há _semanas_!

\- Começar o quê?  - perguntou Hermione.

\- O Clube de Duelos! – gritou Damien, animado.

\- Quê? Já começou? – perguntou Ron. – Geralmente é em novembro.

\- Ah, cara! Mal posso esperar! – disse Damien. – Eu vou duelar de verdade com alguém! Isso é tão legal! – Ele estava praticamente pulando.

\- Acalme-se. Vou te explicar as regras no caminho até lá – disse Ron, prestes a se levantar da cadeira.

Hermione levantou uma mão para detê-lo.

\- Você está esquecendo alguma coisa, Ron? – perguntou ela, com firmeza.

O ruivo parecia perdido.

\- Hum, você quer vir? – perguntou ele, incerto.

A garota revirou os olhos.

\- Não, eu não estou esperando um convite – advertiu ela. – Nós temos que concluir a redação de Transfiguração. Você disse que trabalharia nela depois do jantar – ela o lembrou.

Ron se entristeceu e balançou a cabeça miseravelmente.

\- Ah sim, certo. – Ele se virou para Damien, mas o menino sacudia a cabeça, já protestando.

\- Você disse que ia comigo ao Cube de Duelos! – disse o mais jovem com um gemido.

Ron virou-se com um olhar suplicante para Hermione. A garota o encarava.

\- Ron, você sabe que temos que terminar aquela redação. A Professora McGonagall vai ficar maluca se você não entregar a lição de casa de novo!

\- Ano passado eu prometi a Damy que quando ele entrasse no terceiro ano e tivesse permissão para comparecer ao Clube, eu iria com ele. Eu não posso descumprir minha promessa agora, posso? – argumentou.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele.

\- Tudo bem, vá ao Clube de Duelos, mas pode _esquecer_ minha ajuda naquela dissertação!

Ron pareceu preocupado por cerca de um minuto, antes de sorrir para ela.

\- Ah, vamos, Hermione.

Ela o ignorou, puxando um livro e desaparecendo por trás dele.

\- Vamos? – perguntou Damien a Ron.

\- Sim, vamos.

Os dois se levantaram. Damien empurrou a mochila debaixo da cadeira, para tirá-la do caminho até que voltasse. Ao se virar avistou Harry, sentado em um canto da sala.

 _"Droga, quase o esqueci."_ Pensou.

\- Ei, Harry, você quer ir com a gente para o Clube de Duelos? – perguntou o mais novo.

Harry olhou para Damien, surpreso com o convite.

Ron parecia tão surpreso quanto o outro. Ele agarrou o cotovelo de Damien, virando-o.

\- Você quer que ele venha com a gente? – sussurrou furiosamente, olhando para o mais novo como se ele fosse louco.

\- Sim - respondeu Damien, - Vamos lá, Ron, qual é o mal de ele vir também? - perguntou em tom de súplica.

Ron lançou um olhar desagradável para Harry, mas não disse nada.

Damien virou-se para o irmão, sorrindo.

\- Você quer vir? – tornou a perguntar.

Harry o observou com cuidado.

\- Você realmente quer que eu vá? – perguntou Harry, sem saber se o menino queria mesmo convidá-lo ou se só perguntou por educação.

\- Claro que sim. Vai ser legal ver você duelar – respondeu Damien.

Harry não sabia como responder àquilo, então decidiu dar de ombros para ele e se levantar.

\- Claro, por que não?

O rosto de Damien se abriu em um enorme sorriso, mas Ron parecia furioso. Harry achou a visão muito divertida. Gostava de irritar Ron apenas com sua companhia. Os três rapazes partiram em direção à porta, Ron e Damien à frente e Harry em seguida. Antes que pudessem alcançá-la, a porta se abriu e Ginny subiu pelo retrato.

\- Oi, Ginny! – cumprimentou Damien. – Estamos indo ao Clube de Duelos. Quer vir?

Os olhos da ruiva correram até Harry e ela lançou um olhar de nojo para ele.

\- Não, obrigada. – Ela passou por eles em direção a Hermione. – Oi – cumprimentou a amiga. - Quer vir comigo à biblioteca? – perguntou.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para ela.

\- Eu tenho que trabalhar na minha redação de Transfiguração – respondeu ela. – Tenho lição de Runas Antigas, e ainda tenho que pesquisar as propriedades de...

\- Tudo bem, Hermione – interrompeu Ginny. – Eu entendo. Eu vou sozinha.

Ela se virou para sair e a outra soltou um suspiro antes de chamá-la.

\- Ginny, espere! – Ela também se levantou, colocando o livro de volta na bolsa e jogando-a em torno do ombro. – Eu vou com você.

\- Se estiver ocupada, tudo bem... – começou Ginny.

\- Não, não estou - disse Hermione. – Eu prometi que te ajudaria.

Ginny sorriu para ela e as duas saíram correndo, passado pelos três rapazes. Harry, Ron e Damien se viraram para descer, enquanto Hermione e Ginny seguiram na outra direção, rumo à biblioteca.

\- Ginny ainda está procurando por ele? – Damien perguntou a Ron.

\- Ela é uma tola! - respondeu Ron. – Não quer admitir que nunca vai encontrá-lo. – Ele parou para esperar a escada reaparecer. – Quero dizer, ela nem sequer viu o rosto dele, apenas a máscara que estava usando. Como, em nome de Merlin, ela espera reconhecê-lo?

Harry tentou não escutar, mas a menção de Ginny à procura de alguém, de alguém _mascarado_ , chamara sua atenção. O rapaz tinha se perguntado se a garota tentara descobrir quem a salvou naquele dia em Hogsmeade. Na verdade, os primeiros dias após o incidente o preocuparam imensamente. Não queria o Ministério ou mesmo a Ordem à procura de um garoto com uma máscara prateada que salvava as pessoas nos telhados. Repreendera-se por não “obliviar” a garota após resgatá-la. A verdade é que se envolvera no momento e a levara para Hogwarts, para a segurança, e só se deu conta do erro quando já era tarde demais.

Jamais planejara ir a Hogsmeade naquele dia e, certamente, a ideia de salvar alguém do ataque dos Comensais da Morte nunca passou por sua mente. Mas acontecera, estava passando por Hogsmeade, viu a marca negra pairando sobre várias casas e se aproximou para investigar. O que viu o irritou, tanto que seu pai teve que punir vários Comensais envolvidos.

Ainda se lembrava do exato momento em que ouviu o grito, virou-se e viu uma menina pendura por um fio no telhado. Disparara em sua direção, seu instinto aflorando. O cabo que a garota segurava estalou e ela caiu. Harry correra em sua direção, voando mais rápido do que nunca. Ele estendeu a mão e a agarrou, puxando-a facilmente para si e a segurando, controlando a vassoura só com uma mão. Sabia que tinha que tirá-la de Hogsmeade e, sem pensar, voou na direção do castelo, pensando em deixá-la nos portões de Hogwarts, sem a memória de como chegou lá.

Harry sabia que estragara tudo quando falou com ela, perguntou se ela estava bem. Chutou-se mentalmente ali mesmo. Mas ela parecia tão assustada. Chorava e tremia, e ele, apesar de tudo, sentiu pena dela.

\- Ela vai superá-lo, eventualmente - disse Damien, tirando Harry de seu devaneio.

\- Espero que sim – murmurou Ron. - No início, era engraçado, agora é simplesmente triste.

Harry caminhou atrás deles, pensando em Ginny. Fazia sete meses do incidente de Hogsmeade e ela ainda o estava procurando. Ele quase sentiu pena dela de novo. Sacudiu a cabeça com os pensamentos. E daí que ela ainda estava procurando por ele? Ela nunca descobriria que foi ele que salvara sua vida. Não planejava contar a ela ou a quem fosse sobre esse incidente. Se descobrissem, só serviria para Dumbledore encher a cabeça com esperanças tolas.

xxx

Harry entrou no enorme salão que servia como o Clube de Duelos, e o primeiro pensamento que atravessou sua mente foi que a sala não era tão grande quanto seu campo de treinamento pessoal em casa. Mas para o padrão de Hogwarts, achou ser suficiente. Havia uma plataforma no meio do salão e alinhadas ao longo da plataforma havia quatro taças. Pareciam taças de troféu, as quatro eram de prata e possuíam inscrições estranhas. Quando Harry se aproximou para examiná-las, viu que eram os símbolos das quatro Casas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina.

O rapaz olhou à volta, examinando o ambiente. Como os outros salões de Hogwarts, este também tinha um teto alto e grandes janelas em forma de arco. Havia tochas penduradas nas paredes de pedra, mas o salão parecia mais brilhante, como se luzes de fontes ocultas o iluminassem. O salão estava movimentado com os alunos. A maioria era do sexto e sétimo anos.

\- O que você acha, Harry? – perguntou Damien, olhando ao redor do salão. – Muito legal, né? Eu mal posso esperar para que comece!

\- Você parece um pouco animado demais – comentou Harry. – É só um duelo.

O sorriso de Damien se alargou.

\- Não há isso de _só um duelo_! – respondeu ele.

Harry o examinou, vendo como o menino parecia animado com a perspectiva de um duelo amigável. O rapaz não conseguia se lembrar de ter ficado tão animado assim com alguma coisa.

\- Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Harry sorriu de lado, reconhecendo a voz arrastada. Ele se virou e viu Draco e seus dois capangas sonserinos, Crabbe e Goyle, diante deles. Os olhos cinza de Draco brilharam para ele e o sorriso de Harry se aprofundou.

\- O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou Ron, olhando furiosamente para o rapaz.

\- Vejo que tem carne fresca hoje – zombou Draco, olhando para Damien e Harry. - Vocês grifidiotas não cansaram de apanhar ainda?

\- Veremos quem vai apanhar de quem, Malfoy! – desafiou Damien.

O loiro riu.

\- Olhe, sigam alguns conselhos. Vocês não podem mais se dar ao luxo de perder. Então, poupem o que resta de sua dignidade e caiam fora.

\- Obrigue-nos! – sibilou Damien.

Draco parecia achar graça, seus olhos foram até Harry.

\- Não digam que eu não avisei – disse ele. - Se colocarem os nomes naquela taça – ele apontou para a taça de prata da Grifinória ao lado da plataforma –, estarão _dentro_. Se aquela taça cuspir o nome de vocês, _têm_ que lutar. Não há como voltar atrás. – Ele sustentou o olhar de Harry. – Então, se eu fosse vocês, não colocaria meu nome ali.

 Harry sorriu, divertindo-se com a tática do amigo para destacar sua preocupação sobre o Príncipe Negro participar de um duelo.

\- É melhor rezar para seu nome não sair com o meu! – ameaçou Ron.

\- Como se eu tivesse medo de um fuinha! – retrucou Draco.

\- Você vai se arrepender de mexer com grifinórios! – sibilou Ron para ele, o rosto e as orelhas vermelhas.

Draco sorriu debochado para ele.

\- É mesmo? O que você vai fazer?

As portas se fecharam com uma batida forte, chamando a atenção de todos. Eles viram uma bruxa de meia idade com cabelo curto de cor roxa e olhos azul safira parada à porta. Ela sorriu para os alunos e caminhou em direção à plataforma. Os alunos saíram do caminho, sussurrando animadamente. Draco lançou uma última zombaria para Ron e saiu, aproximando-se da plataforma. Damien, Ron e Harry também se aproximaram.

A bruxa de cabelo roxo subiu os degraus e caminhou até a plataforma. Ela ficou diante deles, sorrindo calorosamente.

\- Boa noite a todos.

\- Boa noite – responderam os alunos.

\- Eu sou a Professora June – apresentou-se. - Para aqueles que estão comparecendo ao Clube de Duelos pela primeira vez, bem-vindos. Para aqueles que estão conosco novamente, bem-vindos de volta. Deixe-me explicar as regras antes de começar. – Ela examinou os estudantes ansiosos e continuou. – O Clube de Duelos não é uma desculpa para descarregarem sua raiva ou frustração – advertiu. - É um lugar para treinar suas habilidades, para aprimorar e melhorar suas técnicas de duelo. Só haverá duelos individuais. Todos que desejam participar de um duelo devem colocar o nome e o ano que cursam na taça de sua Casa. A taça escolherá o aluno e seu parceiro de duelo. Se quiser duelar com alguém de sua Casa, tem que pedir minha permissão. Não vou tolerar qualquer comportamento imprudente e se algum de vocês usar maldições inadequadas será banido do clube e, a depender das circunstâncias, até mesmo expulso.

Ela olhou diretamente para Harry. O adolescente de cabelos negros apenas sorriu de volta para ela. Mesmo que quisesse, ele não conseguiria lançar nenhuma maldição, já que sua varinha não era capaz de suportar tal magia. Ele olhou para Damien, que não estava prestando atenção alguma na Professora. O menino estava muito ocupado trocando olhares com um terceiranista magricela da Sonserina. Harry sorriu com a ideia de Damien duelando. Parecia muito bizarro para sequer se imaginar.

Harry estava ansioso para assistir os alunos de Hogwarts tentarem duelar entre si. Mesmo que fosse apenas um duelo amigável. Com base no que vira até então, não ficaria surpreso se a única coisa que conseguissem fossem feitiços simples para desarmar.

O rapaz descobriu que tinha razão.

A maioria dos duelos consistiu em alunos gritando “ _Expelliarmus”_ um para o outro e conseguindo desviar dos feitiços. Apenas alguns alunos do sexto e sétimo anos conseguiram bloquear as maldições que se aproximaram e, mesmo nesses casos, os feitiços conseguiram atravessar os escudos após alguns segundos. Harry não sabia se ria dos duelos patéticos ou se se encolhia de horror.

Os duelistas do momento, setimanistas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, saíram da plataforma sob educados, mas fracos, aplausos.

As quatro taças começaram a brilhar novamente e pequenos tufos de vapor saíram delas. A da Grifinória e a da Sonserina entraram em erupção e os dois nomes dos próximos duelistas se ergueram no ar.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando viu as palavras “ _Harry Potter_ ” brilharem acima da taça da Grifinória.

\- Eu não coloquei meu nome lá – defendeu-se.

\- Eu coloquei seu nome – disse Damien ao seu lado.

Harry virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Você? – perguntou. - Por quê?

\- Por que não? – indagou Damien, parecendo confuso. - Qual é o sentido de comparecer ao Clube de Duelos, se você não vai duelar?

Harry tornou a olhar para a plataforma, seu olhar movendo-se para o nome ao lado do seu, e de repente ele sorriu. Ele se virou para encontrar o olhar petrificado de Draco. Harry virou-se para encarar as brilhantes palavras " _Draco Malfoy_ " pairando sobre a taça da Sonserina.

xxx

\- Pensei ter te dito para _não_ colocar o nome lá! – sussurrou Draco furiosamente quando ambos caminhavam para a plataforma.

\- Eu não coloquei – respondeu Harry. – Alguém colocou meu nome.

Draco olhou em volta do salão, nervoso. O que devia fazer agora? Não podia desistir do duelo e não podia vencer um confronto com Harry. Não era possível. E quando perdesse, seria humilhado perante os sonserinos. Ele olhou para o amigo, que lhe lançou um sorriso cruel antes de subir na plataforma. Draco seguiu rapidamente, murmurando furiosamente para o moreno.

\- Lembre-se Harry, eu sou seu amigo, seu _único_ amigo. O.K.? Lembre-se disso.

Harry apenas sorriu de volta e respondeu-lhe em um sussurro.

\- Eu não arrebento ninguém há quase seis semanas. – Ele estalou os dedos. – Então, no momento, você é um alvo, apenas um alvo – brincou.

Damien e Ron assistiam, sem ousar tirar os olhos dos dois garotos na plataforma. Damien sussurrou para Ron.

\- Isso vai ser interessante!

\- Também acho. – Ron estava dividido entre quem ele queria que levasse uma boa surra. Odiava Draco Malfoy com cada fibra do seu ser, mas também queria ver Harry cair do cavalo. Eles assistiram, juntamente com os outros alunos, Harry e Draco se cumprimentarem.

Harry permitiu que Draco começasse. O loiro se concentrou no que o outro dissera, antes de disparar um “ _Estupefaça”_ nele. “ _Ele é apenas um parceiro de duelo, não um amigo ou mesmo o Príncipe Negro, apenas um alvo_ ".

O moreno facilmente desviou-se do feitiço e lançou um “ _Expelliarmus”_ em Draco.

O sonserino relaxou, apenas um pouco, com o feitiço simples de desarmamento. Foi exatamente o que Harry queria.

\- Tarantallegra! – Harry lançou a azaração no outro.

Draco por pouco conseguiu bloquear o feitiço e seus olhos cinzentos se estreitaram. Ele lançou uma “ _A_ zaração Ferreteante” em Harry, que esperou até o jato de luz estar a alguns segundos de alcançá-lo. Então, ele desviou com facilidade e prática, enviando o feitiço de volta para Draco. Ele atingiu o loiro, colidindo direto em seu peito, fazendo-o dobrar, gemendo de dor.

Os alunos, principalmente da Grifinória, aplaudiram ruidosamente.

Draco se endireitou, seus olhos estreitados agora.

“Estupefaça!”

Harry esperou o feitiço chegar perto e depois simplesmente saiu do caminho no último instante. Isso lhe rendeu mais uma rodada de vivas e aplausos. Os alunos de Hogwarts jamais viram alguém com tamanho reflexo.

Draco estava começando a perder a paciência.

\- Petrificus Totalus! – trovejou.

Harry ergueu seu escudo e o jato de luz ricocheteou nele e desapareceu. Os alunos ficaram boquiabertos de surpresa. Jamais tinham visto um colega erguer um escudo tão forte quanto aquele. Os escudos que a maioria dos alunos conseguia conjurar nada mais eram do que uma leve névoa branca que protegia contra feitiços muito simples e fracos, mas que caíam se alguma coisa mais forte do que um _“Expelliarmus”_ fosse lançada.

A Professora June estava olhando para o escudo também. É claro que ela sabia tudo sobre Harry e esperava que o garoto mostrasse habilidades de duelo como estas, mas a visão de um escudo conjurado de forma tão brilhante tirou seu fôlego.

Harry baixou o escudo e sorriu maliciosamente para Draco

\- Rictusempra! – O moreno lançou o feitiço de cócegas, sabendo muito bem o quanto seu amigo odiava que lhe fizessem cócegas.

O feitiço atingiu o alvo e o loiro começou a pular, suas risadinhas frenéticas ecoando pelo salão. Os espectadores também riram da humilhação do sonserino, que conseguiu bloquear o efeito do feitiço e olhou furioso para o outro. Seu rosto pálido estava lentamente ficando vermelho. Damien e Ron aplaudiam junto com os demais alunos, curtindo cada segundo. Draco levantou a varinha, seu temperamento fora de controle.

\- Estupefaça! Confundo! – disparou duas maldições, uma após a outra, uma na direção da cabeça de Harry, a outra para sua cintura.

Os dois jatos de luz voaram para o rapaz. Só um pôde ser desviado. Com um aceno de varinha o moreno ergueu o escudo de corpo inteiro. Os dois feitiços o alcançaram e atingiram seu escudo azul, dissolvendo-se em fumaça. Os alunos no salão boquiabriram-se, assim como Draco. Ele não sabia que Harry podia fazer isso. A professora June assistia de boca aberta. Harry estava em pé dentro de uma bolha azul cintilante que o cobria da cabeça aos pés. O rapaz baixou o escudo, sorrindo para Draco.

\- Minha vez – sibilou ele. - Confringo!

Imediatamente, Draco foi jogado para fora da plataforma e o sonserino bateu na parede e caiu dolorosamente de costas. Os alunos nunca tinham visto alguém ser jogado com tanta violência para fora da plataforma. Eles começaram a aplaudir com vigor, enquanto a Professora June corria preocupada na direção de Draco. Ele foi levantado e depois de a professora se certificar de que o garoto não se machucou, ela subiu na plataforma e declarou Harry como vencedor do duelo.

Os aplausos eram ensurdecedores, os alunos estavam gritando, todos eles, exceto os sonserinos. Os grifinórios gritavam elogios para Harry, mas ele simplesmente os ignorava. Ele começou a sair, mas a Professora June o deteve.

\- Harry Potter! Por favor, venha aqui para frente – chamou ela.

Ele obedeceu, perguntando-se se seria banido do clube por causa de Draco. Não usou nenhuma maldição das trevas e o que aconteceu no final foi só para divertir. O jovem decidiu que não importava se fosse banido, não era divertido se não podia usar nenhuma maldição _de verdade_ , afinal. Ele ficou de frente à professora de cabelo roxo.

\- Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de vê-lo realizar o feitiço de bloqueio mais uma vez.

Harry piscou para ela em surpresa. Estava esperando uma repreensão, não isso. Recuou alguns passos e ergueu a varinha, pronto para o ataque.

\- Estupefaça! – gritou a Professora June.

Mais uma vez, Harry levantou um escudo perfeito e aniquilou o feitiço instantaneamente.

O rosto da Professora June irradiou de alegria. Ela dirigiu-se aos alunos que os observava.

\- Este é um exemplo perfeito de como eu desejo que todos vocês conjurem um escudo de bloqueio. Podem ver que o Sr. Potter consegue erguer o escudo muito rapidamente e com muita facilidade. Até o final do ano, eu espero que todos vocês consigam igualar suas habilidades às do Sr. Potter.

Harry bufou. _"Os idiotas desta escola igualar as habilidades às minhas? Sim, certo!_ " pensou ele.

\- Sr. Potter, eu espero que você continue a comparecer ao clube a cada quinze dias. Suas habilidades de duelo são muito avançadas e os demais poderiam aprender um pouco com você.

Harry olhou para a Professora, perguntando se ela estava caduca. Ela realmente achava que ele faria qualquer coisa para ajudar a treinar estes alunos, a geração contra a qual ele lutaria quando voltasse para o lado do pai?

\- Sem ofensa, _Professora_ – Harry brincou com a palavra –, mas eu preferia não perder meu tempo. Não há muita esperança de esses alunos aqui aprenderem alguma coisa e não vejo que possível benefício _eu_ teria em ensiná-los. Afinal, esse é o _seu_ trabalho, não é?

O rosto da Professora June corou e ela lutou para manter a calma. Harry sorriu debochado para ela. Amava irritar os professores de Hogwarts.

\- Eu acho que você não entendeu. Eu não disse para você ensiná-los nada. Eu só esperava que você pudesse mostrar seu talento em duelo. Isso ajudaria de verdade seus colegas.

Harry aproximou-se da Professora.

\- Ajudar os outros é pedir demais.

Harry lançou um sorriso insolente para a Professora antes de se afastar. Ele saiu do salão, deixando uma professora atordoada e muitos estudantes confusos para trás.

Quando o rapaz saiu do salão, ficou cara a cara com um furioso James Potter.

xxx

\- O que, pelo amor de Deus, você achou que estava fazendo? – perguntou James.

\- Eu não vejo para que todo esse alarido, foi só um duelo!

\- Só um duelo? Meu Deus, será que você não percebeu o que estava fazendo?

\- Deus, pai, acalme-se. Não aconteceu nada!

Harry estava bastante entediado em assistir Damien e James gritarem um com o outro. Ele poderia muito bem não estar no quarto. Ninguém se reportava a ele.

James estava com o rosto vermelho, andando pelos aposentos para o qual arrastara Harry e Damien. O Potter mais jovem estava igualmente irritado, já que estava sendo gritado só porque Malfoy levara uma surra. Ele não entendia por que isso era algo ruim.

\- Você nunca deveria ter levado Harry ao Clube de Duelos! – disse James, pelo que devia ser a décima vez no espaço de meia hora. - É completamente inadequado!

\- Isso é injusto! – retrucou Damien. - Por que Harry não pode ir quando todo mundo do ano dele vai?

\- Por causa do que aconteceu com Malfoy Júnior! – respondeu James com raiva.

\- Pai, por favor. – Damien acenou com a mão para ele. - Malfoy só recebeu o que era devido. Ele está precisando de uma surra há anos! E, além disso, ele mereceu! Foi ele que lançou duas maldições em Harry. Se Harry não tivesse erguido aquele escudo de corpo inteiro impressionante, ele teria se machucado feio!

Os olhos de James de repente se arregalaram. Ele se virou para olhar para o filho mais velho, tendo acabado de perceber que o rapaz ainda estava no cômodo.

\- Você conjurou o escudo de corpo inteiro de novo? – perguntou a Harry calmamente.

O rapaz respondeu sustentando seu olhar por um momento e, em seguida, afastando os olhos.

\- O que aconteceu? Alguém disse alguma coisa sobre isso? – perguntou James pensando em como explicaria aos alunos curiosos por que um garoto de dezesseis anos de idade conseguia realizar magia que normalmente não podia ser feita pela maioria dos adultos.

\- A Professora June ficou em êxtase, acho que eu nunca a vi tão feliz – respondeu Damien. – Ela pediu a Harry para comparecer ao clube a cada quinze dias para que possa nos ensinar.

Harry rosnou para Damien em aborrecimento.

James ficou sem fala com o choque. A Professora June sabia a verdade sobre Harry, como cada membro da equipe de Hogwarts, mas, mesmo assim, pediu para Harry ir ao clube a cada quinzena. Ela estava louca?

O pai virou-se para Harry.

\- O que você disse?

\- Ele disse que…

\- Damien! Eu não estou perguntando a você. Harry pode falar – cortou James. Ele se virou para Harry, ignorando a expressão ofendida de Damien. - Bem? – indagou.

Harry se encostou à parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Talvez – respondeu ele, curtindo a cor sumir do rosto de James.

\- O que você quer dizer com _talvez_? Você não pode ensinar de verdade ao resto dos alunos, não é? Como vai explicar toda magia negra avançada que consegue fazer? – perguntou o auror.

\- Vou contar-lhes a verdade, que Lorde Voldemort me ensinou. Eles não vão acreditar em mim, de qualquer maneira.

 Tanto James quanto Damien respiraram fundo com a menção do bruxo.

Harry estava apreciando imensamente. Não tinha intenção alguma de ensinar suas habilidades, mas ver James surtar com a simples possibilidade de os alunos de Hogwarts aprenderem Artes das Trevas era uma oportunidade boa demais para desperdiçar. Damien entendeu o que estava se passando e decidiu vingar-se do pai por envergonhá-lo, arrastando-o do Cube de Duelos.

\- Sim, Harry é um sucesso, de qualquer maneira. Todo mundo está falando sobre o seu duelo maneiro e agora todos vão querer ser ensinados por ele – acrescentou Damien casualmente. – A Professora June disse que iria deixá-lo duelar individualmente com alguns alunos também.

Os olhos de James quase saltaram das órbitas e sua boca se abriu. Harry e Damien quase não se impediram de rir alto.

\- Ela... ela disse o quê? Ela está maluca?

Damien piscou para Harry e continuou.

\- Sim, e quando Harry disse que pensaria sobre isso, a Professora June disse que não aceitaria não como resposta e que se certificaria de que Harry comparecesse a todas as aulas de duelo.

Harry observava o menino sob uma nova perspectiva. Ele estava se empenhando.

James não disse mais nada. Ele virou-se e saiu correndo, tropeçando nos próprios pés em sua pressa para sair. Ia encontrar a Professora June. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Harry e Damien explodiram em risadas. Desde a captura, era a primeira vez que Harry ria de fato. Damien riu junto com ele e só depois percebeu que foi a primeira vez que ouviu o irmão rir. Os dois finalmente se acalmaram e apenas se olharam, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro.

\- Você contou umas mentirinhas – disse Harry por fim.

\- Sim, bem, ele merecia – disse Damien. – Consegue imaginar o que ele vai dizer à Professora June? Então, quando descobrir que estávamos tirando sarro dele, vai ficar muito sem jeito. – Damien riu.

Harry olhou para o mais novo, estudando-o atentamente.

\- Você não tem medo dele? – perguntou.

Damien franziu a testa.

\- Medo? Do meu pai? Por que eu teria medo dele? – indagou. – Papai provavelmente é o pai mais relaxado que eu já conheci. Sei que os últimos dois meses têm sido difíceis, mas ele geralmente nem sequer me repreende. Ele é realmente um pai bacana.

Harry não disse nada, mas seu olhar permaneceu sobre Damien. Algo em seus olhos fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha do mais novo. Ele não conseguia explicar o que era, mas _algo_ na maneira como Harry lhe olhara fez o seu estômago se contorcer. Seja lá o que fosse, foi-se num piscar de olhos e o mais velho desviou os olhos, endireitando-se para se levantar.

\- É tarde – disse ele calmamente. – É melhor a gente ir.

Damien assentiu e ambos saíram dos aposentos e voltaram aos seus dormitórios. Caminharam em silêncio o tempo todo, Damien se perguntou sobre o olhar estranho que Harry lhe dera.

Os garotos esbarraram em James assim que estavam se aproximando do retrato da Mulher Gorda. O pai estreitou os olhos para Damien.

\- Não teve graça, Damien Jack Potter! – disse ele, mas parecia mais envergonhado do que qualquer coisa. Obviamente estava aliviado que Harry não fosse ensinar Artes das Trevas aos alunos.

\- Eu respeitosamente tenho que discordar, pai. Foi muito hilário! – Damien riu.

Os dois garotos riram da perplexidade do outro, antes de entrarem na sala comunal da Grifinória.

xxx

O fim de semana chegou e com ele veio o primeiro treino de quadribol. Damien e Ron desceram correndo para o café da manhã, ocupados conversando sobre novas estratégias a serem adotadas. Ron era o goleiro da Grifinória e Damien tornara-se artilheiro no ano anterior. A capitã da equipe ainda era Angelina Johnson e os batedores eram ninguém menos que os gêmeos Weasley, Fred e George. Fazendo da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória um time inteiramente Weasley, Ginny era a apanhadora. Os quatro Weasleys trabalharam bem juntos e ajudaram a ganhar muitos jogos. Mas, apesar disso, a taça de Quadribol tinha ido para o time da Sonserina nos últimos cinco anos. Todos os anos o time da Grifinória prometia trabalhar mais e ganhar a taça. Este ano não foi exceção.

Ron sentou-se com Damien e serviu-se de alguns cereais, enquanto o mais jovem pegava uma fatia de pão e espalhava geleia sobre ela. Uma Angelina muito perturbada veio sentar-se ao lado deles.

\- Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu! – começou Angelina de imediato. - Perdemos Kelly!

\- Quê? – exclamou Ron.

\- Eu sei, é terrível – continuou ela –, os pais dela se separaram, ela vai ficar com a mãe, e elas estão de mudança para o exterior. Ela vai para outra escola de magia. Isso é horrível!

Damien e Ron não sabiam o que Angelina considerava horrível: os pais de Kelly se separando, Kelly ter que se mudar para outra escola ou o fato de estarem perdendo uma das artilheiras. Conhecendo a capitã, provavelmente era a perda da artilheira.

\- Vamos ter que cancelar o treino e, em vez disso, às cinco horas, farei testes para um novo artilheiro. Quero todos vocês lá. É vital escolhermos alguém que satisfaça toda a equipe – concluiu Angelina, olhando com tristeza para os dois companheiros de equipe.

\- Hum, Angie? Você não acha que é preciso dar mais um tempo de anúncio acerca dos testes? Quero dizer, você não anunciou nem sequer por um dia. Quantas pessoas espera que apareçam com o anúncio dado hoje de manhã? – perguntou Ron, um pouco hesitante já que o temperamento de Angelina era algo que ele não queria arriscar.

\- Ron! Não temos tempo! Kelly só recebeu a coruja ontem, por isso eu não tive tempo para anunciar isso antes. Só temos duas semanas antes do primeiro jogo e Kelly está partindo semana que vem! Esta situação exige medidas desesperadas! – explodiu.

\- Ok, sim, legal. Como quiser – apaziguou Ron, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Damien segurou a risada quando Angelina se levantou e correu para se encontrar com outros companheiros de equipe para dar a terrível notícia. Os garotos trocaram um olhar e suspiraram silenciosamente. Sabiam que Angelina ia ficar muito pior antes de melhorar.

xxx

Assim que o café da manhã terminou, Hermione arrastou Ron para terminar a lição de casa que ele prometera completar no dia anterior. Damien vagueou pelos corredores, tentando decidir o que faria com o seu tempo até às cinco da tarde. Ele partiu em busca de Harry. Virou no corredor e viu o irmão no meio dele, conversando com o Professor Snape. O menino viu de cara o quanto o homem parecia irritado. Ele parecia absolutamente lívido com Harry. Seu irmão, por outro lado, parecia bastante descontraído. Damien aproximou-se o máximo que ousou e escutou alguma coisa da conversa.

\- ...eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento Sr. Potter, já deveria saber que não pode me assustar! – dizia Snape com muita raiva e frustração.

\- Claro que não, por que eu ia querer assustar o Professor de Defesa? Quero dizer, se eu sair da linha pode ser que você _confunda_ minha mente para prestar atenção às suas aulas inúteis. Isso sim é uma punição de verdade – respondeu Harry.

Damien abafou um risinho.

\- Sr. Potter, eu estou lhe avisando para segurar a língua! – Snape estava tremendo de raiva agora, enquanto apontava um dedo pálido para o rapaz.

\- Me avisando? O que vai fazer _Severus_? Me colocar em detenção? Descontar pontos? Eu acho que já ficou claro o efeito que isso tem sobre mim – disse Harry –, e se você quiser manter esse seu dedo, sugiro que o afaste.

Snape olhou perigosamente para o rapaz e, em seguida, sem dizer uma palavra, virou-se, desceu as escadas e foi embora. Harry se virou e viu Damien, meio escondido atrás da esquina. Ele gemeu.

\- O que você quer? – indagou, em seu natural cumprimento a Damien.

\- Merlin, Harry, como é que você não fica com medo quando ele olha para você assim? – perguntou o menino, referindo-se ao olhar de Snape. O menino odiava admitir, mas o Professor o assustava um pouco. Mesmo que seu pai sempre lhe dissesse que Snape era um 'idiota seboso' e para não lhe mostrar qualquer receio, ele ainda optava por ficar fora de seu caminho.

\- É só para isso que ele serve, fazer caras estranhas para todos – disse Harry. – Ele não tem coragem de fazer mais nada, então, por que temê-lo? – Harry começou a caminhar pelo corredor com Damien. - Enfim, o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu estava te procurando – respondeu Damien.

Harry gemeu.

\- Por quê? O que você quer agora?

\- Nada. Na verdade, eu estava pensando se você queria sair. Talvez jogar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que você queira jogar. – Damien deu de ombros.

\- Damien, eu tenho dezesseis anos, eu não quero jogar nada, especialmente com você, então cai fora.

Damien sorriu, um pouco envergonhado.

\- Eu não me referi a jogar como criança. Eu quis dizer... não sei, qualquer coisa como, talvez... Quadribol?

Damien decidiu que, mesmo que não fosse haver nenhum treino da equipe hoje, ainda era um bom dia para voar um pouco.

Harry olhou para Damien e depois balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, eu não quero.

-Ahh, Harry vamos! Vai ser divertido.

\- Cai fora, Damien! Pare de me aborrecer. – Harry amarrou a cara para o garoto de doze anos para tentar intimidá-lo a sair, mas isso nunca pareceu funcionar com o Potter mais jovem.

\- Olha, apenas meia hora e, então, você pode fazer o que quiser, prometo – disse Damien. - Eu só quero jogar uma partida com você.

\- Damien! – Harry tentou se afastar, mas o menino foi atrás dele mais uma vez, como um cachorrinho

\- Uma partida, prometo – disse ele.

\- Você não vai gostar de jogar comigo – disse Harry.

\- Claro que vou! – respondeu Damien.

\- Não, Damien, você não entende. Eu nunca joguei quadribol antes – explicou.

Damien ficou parado e apenas encarou o irmão. Harry nunca jogara quadribol antes! Ele não sabia como jogar quadribol! Como isso era possível? Todo mundo sabia como jogar quadribol. Era algo que você crescia sabendo. Uma coisa natural. Nem todo mundo era bom nisso, mas ainda assim era normal todos saberem como jogar o esporte mais amado do mundo mágico. Foi quando ocorreu a Damien que o irmão não teve uma educação normal. Ele não pôde ser uma criança normal, que ia a jogos de quadribol e jogava com os amigos no quintal. “ _Ele provavelmente nem sequer sabe como montar uma vassoura_ ", pensou o menino enquanto seu coração se partia com o pensamento. Damien jogava quadribol desde muito jovem. Seu pai sendo tão fanático pelo esporte, encorajara-o a jogar assim que ele conseguiu sentar em uma vassoura.

\- Você... você nunca jogou quadribol? – perguntou Damien, querendo ter certeza de que não tinha entendido mal.

\- Não, e também não quero. É só um jogo estúpido e inútil. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer com o meu tempo - respondeu Harry.

Damien sentiu um caroço se formar em sua garganta. Pegou o irmão pela mão, surpreendendo-o, e começou a levá-lo aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry ficou em um silêncio atordoado enquanto Damien segurava sua mão e puxava-o para fora pelas portas principais. Ninguém jamais segurara sua mão assim. O gesto o chocara, fazendo-o seguir o menino. Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Damien o deixara em pé e desaparecera em uma pequena construção. Ele saiu após alguns minutos, segurando duas vassouras. Uma delas era nova e reluzente, e a outra era ultrapassada e desgastada.

Ele estendeu a nova e brilhante para Harry. Quando a pegou, o rapaz viu as palavras “Nimbus 3000” gravadas no cabo da vassoura. Harry tinha uma igual em casa e seu estômago sacudiu com a lembrança dela. Ele olhou para a vassoura gasta que Damien segurava. Tinha farpas saindo de todo canto e parecia ter muitos anos de uso. Harry olhou confuso para o mais novo.

\- Damien, o que...?

\- Você voa na minha Nimbus 3000. É o modelo mais novo. Papai comprou para mim.

Harry olhou para a vassoura esfarrapada nas mãos de Damien.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou usar a vassoura da escola hoje. É uma Cleansweep 500, coisa antiga, mas ainda serve.

Damien olhava para Harry com um brilho estranho em seus olhos e logo o mais velho entendeu o que acontecera. O menino tinha interpretado mal sua resposta sobre quadribol. Harry dissera que nunca jogou quadribol. Não quis dizer que nunca montara em uma vassoura antes.

\- Damien, escute você não...

\- Harry, não diga nada. Apenas me ouça e estará voando melhor do que qualquer um num instante – disse Damien, interrompendo-o.

Harry precisou se esforçar para não rir alto. O menino continuou a explicar as técnicas básicas de voo. O mais velho apenas ficou lá, achando graça da forma como Damien estava ditando o procedimento correto para montar numa vassoura e como retornar ao chão.

\- O.K., Harry, entendeu? Bom. Agora vamos começar devagar. A sensação pode ser estranha, mas se lembre de segurar firme e vai ficar bem. Tudo bem?

Harry cansou, ele montou a vassoura e esperou Damien parar de falar.

\- Bom, Harry, agora, como eu disse, basta dobrar ligeiramente os joelhos, e em seguida sair do chão, mas não com muita força.

\- Assim? – perguntou Harry antes de impulsionar em uma velocidade surpreendente, que deixou Damien de boca aberta.

Harry sentiu a incrível alegria que voar sempre lhe proporcionava. Nunca tinha jogado quadribol antes, mas voava desde os seis anos de idade. Sua habilidade e estilo de voo salvara sua vida quando ele tinha apenas sete anos.

Harry sentiu o vento frio passar por ele enquanto subia. Desceu e fez dois looping no ar antes de acelerar direto para as balizas. O rapaz mostrou suas habilidades de voo ao circular os aros, fazendo looping, em uma velocidade surpreendente. De repente, sentiu algo voar ao seu lado. Virou-se e viu Damien sorrindo ao chegar perto dele.

\- Seu idiota! Você disse que nunca tinha voado antes! - gritou o menino, mas tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

\- Não, não disse. Eu disse que nunca tinha jogado quadribol, não disse nada sobre voar. Você apenas presumiu isso. - Harry riu de volta para ele.

Damien foi em direção ao irmão, para atacá-lo de brincadeira. Harry virou a vassoura bruscamente e correu para longe dele. Os dois meninos apostaram corridas, o tempo todo rindo incontrolavelmente. Nenhum deles deu muita importância a um pequeno grupo de alunos que se reunira para ver o voo incrível de Harry Potter. Eles também não notaram James de pé a uma curta distância, assistindo seus dois filhos voarem e rirem um com o outro. O auror sentiu lágrimas arderem nos olhos. Imaginou que a vida teria sido assim para Harry e Damien se Rabicho não tivesse traído os Potters naquela fatídica noite.

xxx

Harry foi o primeiro a notar o grande grupo de estudantes abaixo deles. Ele sinalizou para Damien parar de voar e os dois desceram o mais rápido possível. Harry foi recebido com aplausos quando tocou o chão. Muitos alunos lhe perguntavam onde ele aprendeu a voar daquela forma e por que não estava no time de quadribol da escola. O rapaz, como de costume, ignorou e começou a sair do campo. Mas antes que ele pudesse sair, a professora de voo da escola, Madame Hooch, aproximou-se dele. Ela o encarava como se ele fosse feito de ouro.

\- Sr. Potter, que voo excepcional! – elogiou. - Eu sugiro que compareça aos testes para o time da Grifinória esta tarde.

Harry olhou demoradamente para ela antes de responder.

\- Olhe, Madame Pooch...

\- É Hooch, Madame Hooch – corrigiu ela imediatamente.

\- Seja como for, acho que não seria apropriado eu jogar em um time. Não trabalho bem em equipe. Eu sou meio que individualista e quero permanecer desse jeito.

Harry lançou-lhe um de seus sorrisos e começou a se afastar, mas Madame Hooch não desistiria tão facilmente.

\- Ah, não se preocupe em ser individualista. Afinal, apanhadores geralmente trabalham só durante o jogo.

Damien, que estava ao lado de Harry, franziu a testa.

\- Madame Hooch, já temos uma apanhadora, Ginny Weasley. Os testes são para artilheiro.

\- Sr. Potter, a Srta. Weasley pediu para ocupar a posição de artilheira já que era a posição que ela originalmente queria – respondeu a bruxa. - Os testes são para o apanhador da Grifinória e eu acho que o Sr. Harry Potter seria uma excelente escolha.

Damien olhou com admiração para Harry, a Professora Hooch nunca sugeria ninguém para as equipes de quadribol. Ela não era de mostrar favoritismo por qualquer Casa, mas ali estava ela, sugerindo que Harry se tornasse apanhador da Grifinória. Ela olhou para Harry mais uma vez antes de sair.

\- Pense nisso, Sr. Potter, seria um desperdício de talento você decidir não comparecer, mas a decisão é sua.

Harry ficou se perguntando como tinha se metido naquela confusão e, mais importante, como sairia dela?

Eram quase cinco horas da tarde, mas Damien ainda estava na sala comunal da Grifinória, tentando fazer um relutante Harry concordar em ir aos testes.

\- Por favor, Harry, por favor, venha para aos testes. Você devia concorrer a apanhador, você é perfeito – implorou-lhe Damien.

\- Não! Você é a razão de eu estar nessa confusão. “ _Um jogo Harry, só um!_ " Agora olhe o que você fez! – repreendeu o mais velho.

\- Madame Hooch está certa, você estaria desperdiçando seu talento se não participar. Afinal, qual é o sentido de voar tão bem se não joga quadribol? – disse Damien.

Harry segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Não queria jogar para a Grifinória. Quanto mais queria se distanciar dessa Casa, mais era dragado por ela.

\- Grifinória não ganha a taça há anos. Mas com você na equipe, nós podemos ter uma chance! – disse Damien.

Harry ergueu os olhos para ele.

\- Quem tem ganhado? – perguntou ele, já sabendo a resposta. Draco lhe contara nos últimos cinco anos.

\- A Sonserina nojenta – disse Damien, fazendo uma careta.

Harry sorriu para si. Podia fazer bem se tornar o apanhador da Grifinória, afinal.

\- Tudo bem Damien, eu vou aos testes idiotas – disse Harry, fingindo derrota diante do garoto de cabelos escuros.

Damien gritou de alegria e correu para o dormitório dos meninos, dizendo que ia se trocar e, em seguida, os dois iriam aos testes.

Harry observou Damien sair e tornou a sorrir.

xxx

Enquanto se aproximavam do pequeno grupo de pessoas em pé no campo de quadribol, Harry não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco animado. Quando se aproximaram das arquibancadas, o rapaz notou os quatro Weasleys ficarem vermelhos.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – vociferou Ron para Damien.

Harry respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha para o ruivo, mas Damien começou a explicar imediatamente.

\- Harry vai fazer teste para apanhador.

Isto rendeu uma boa risada dos quatro ruivos. Damien podia sentir o rubor em suas bochechas.

\- Caia fora, vocês não têm a menor ideia – disse Damien e depois foi dar uma palavrinha em particular com Angelina.

Harry sentou e observou os outros voarem, tentando pegar a bolinha dourada. Para ele, parecia que estavam voando em câmera lenta. A maioria apenas pairava no ar, procurando a bola dourada, sem enxergá-la mesmo quando vibrava loucamente sobre suas cabeças. Ele não conseguia entender. Não era tão difícil ver a bola.

Finalmente, ele foi chamado e Damien imediatamente tornou a colocar a Nimbus 3000 em suas mãos. Harry viu os olhos de Ron se arregalaram em choque. Quando Harry saiu do chão, ouviu vagamente Ron dizer a Ginny.

\- Ele nunca deixa ninguém tocar naquela vassoura!

Harry nem sequer se esforçou, ele pegou o pomo de ouro em tempo recorde, três vezes, e voltou para o chão. Havia choque no rosto de todos, exceto, é claro, no de Damien, que estava radiante de orgulho. Harry caminhou até Angelina, que tinha lágrimas de alegria nos olhos.

Ela apertou a mão de Harry com entusiasmo, declarando-o o novo apanhador da equipe. Mesmo os Weasleys não podiam discutir com ela. As técnicas de voo de Harry eram impecáveis.

\- Droga! Ele é bom! – murmurou Ron tristemente para Ginny.

A ruiva não respondeu. Ela encarava Harry, os olhos fixos no garoto de cabelos bagunçados. Sua forma de voar parecia familiar, _muito_ familiar, e quando ele acelerara em direção ao pomo, a garota sentiu seu estômago revirar em reconhecimento. Ela balançou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. “ _Não é possível, não é possível mesmo_!" disse a si mesma, enquanto o observava apertar a mão de Angelina.

Harry voltou para o castelo com um Damien falante ao seu lado, revisando as estratégias da equipe sobre como iam ganhar a taça este ano. Harry nem sequer o ouvia. Tornara-se apanhador da Grifinória. Estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

“ _Os tolos nem sequer perceberam que acabaram de selar seu destino. Se ao menos soubessem que tomaram a pior decisão em me deixar jogar. Que o pesadelo da Grifinória comece_.”

xxx


	29. Trusting with Secrets

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

 

** Chapter Twenty Nine – Trusting with Secrets **

**_(Confidenciando Segredos)_ **

Ginny e Hermione estavam procurando por Ron e Damien. Era meio-dia de um sábado ensolarado, mas os dois não estavam em lugar algum. Elas tinham verificado no Salão Principal, no campo de quadribol, na sala comunal da Grifinória e até mesmo no dormitório de Damien, mas os dois estavam misteriosamente sumidos.

\- Eles estão aprontando alguma – disse Ginny.

\- Seja o que for, não deve ser coisa boa – acrescentou Hermione.

Elas se dirigiram ao dormitório de Ron.

\- Com esses dois, sempre envolve problema! – Ginny deu uma risada abafada.

Elas abriram a porta e, de fato, Ron e Damien estavam lá, reunidos em torno da mesa do ruivo. Um papel de embrulho marrom rasgado jazia sobre a mesa. Ambos ergueram as cabeças depressa para fitar as duas visitantes inesperadas e Rony imediatamente escondeu algo às suas costas.

\- Ei! Vocês não batem! – repreendeu ele.

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- E qual é o problema? – perguntou ela.

\- Eu poderia estar trocando de roupa! – respondeu Ron.

\- Certo! – disse Ginny, estirando a língua. – Acredite, Ron. Se algum dia eu entrasse e me deparasse com você sem roupa, eu arrancaria meus olhos.

Ron corou, mas manteve a mão nas costas, chamando a atenção de Hermione.

\- O que você está escondendo? – perguntou ela.

\- Não é nada! – responderam os dois garotos.

Ginny e Hermione trocaram um olhar antes de adentrarem o quarto, indo na direção deles.

\- O que você tem aí? – perguntou Ginny.

Ron e Damien trocaram olhares, comunicando-se silenciosamente.

\- Não tem nada a ver com vocês duas – respondeu Ron.

\- Mostre – ordenou Hermione.

Ron fez uma pausa, mas depois balançou a cabeça.

\- Não.

Hermione pareceu surpresa.

\- Ron? O que deu em você? – perguntou ela. - Por que não vai me contar?

\- É segredo – disse Damien.

\- Então, por que você está aqui? – perguntou Ginny.

Damien parecia perplexo, sua expressão mostrando a batalha para inventar uma boa mentira.

\- É... um... segredo... coisa de... garoto.

Ron gaguejou e se virou para fitar o amigo.

\- Quê? – Ele se virou para elas. – Não! Não é nada desse tipo! – protestou.

\- Então, o que é? – questionou Ginny. De repente, ela foi até o irmão, correndo em volta dele para ver o que escondia.

\- Ginny! Pare com isso! – Ron se moveu, virando-se para que ela não pudesse ver o que era, mas ele acabou dando as costas para Hermione, que puxou depressa o pequeno frasco redondo de sua mão. - Ei! – gritou ele em surpresa.

Hermione leu o rótulo impresso no frasco e depois voltou os olhos arregalados  e acusadores para Ron.

\- Tinta Inteligente? – perguntou ela. - Ron, o que você está fazendo com tinta autocorretiva?

\- Ron! – Ginny suspirou. – Seu trapaceiro...!

\- Não é nada disso! – começou o ruivo. – Eu não ia usar. Bem, quero dizer, eu ia usar, mas não nos exames, só nos deveres e outras coisas.

\- Assim não estaremos trapaceando! – alegou Damien. – Estão vendo? É legal. Nada demais!

\- Ah, eu não penso assim! – Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Ninguém vai usar isso, esse truque sujo e repugnante! - Ela virou-se para a porta, pronta para sair.

\- Hermione! Me devolva! – Ron agarrou a mão dela, impedindo-a.

\- Não vou devolver! – respondeu ela. – Vou dar fim nisso imediatamente! Não é ético usar tinta autocorretiva no dever de casa!

\- Hermione, é minha. Eu vou fazer o que quiser! Agora, me dá isso aqui!

Ron tentou pegar o frasco de tinta de volta, mas Hermione o tirou de seu alcance. O garoto lutou com ela, tentando puxá-lo de sua mão. Ele conseguiu agarrar os dois braços da garota, as costas dela pressionadas contra ele.

Ron! Me solte! – Hermione tentou, mas não conseguiu sair do aperto surpreendentemente forte.

\- Damy, pegue! – gritou Ron, já que só conseguia agarrar os pulsos dela, não tirar o pote de sua mão.

\- Damien, não se atreva! – advertiu Hermione.

O mais novo foi na direção dela, mas Ginny foi mais rápida. Ela veio por trás de Ron, roubou o frasco da mão de Hermione e disparou, passado por Damien, que imediatamente foi atrás dela.

\- Acho que não! – Ginny sorriu quando se abaixou, desviando-se de Damien. Ela alcançou a porta e destampou o tinteiro.

\- Gin! Não! – gritou Damien, mas a ruiva se virou e jogou a tinta no ar, diretamente pela porta, esvaziando o frasco.

A garota não tinha como saber que Harry apareceria naquele exato momento, virando a esquina, na direção de seu dormitório. A tinta o atingiu, salpicando espetacularmente em seu peito, manchando a frente de sua camisa.

Todos no quarto congelaram, Hermione ainda nos braços de Ron, a mão de Damien esticada na direção de Ginny.

A ruiva contemplava com horror o que tinha feito. Ela engoliu em seco, aterrorizada, e ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Harry. O rapaz olhou de sua camisa arruinada para Ginny, seus olhos verdes imobilizando-a. Ele parecia completamente furioso.

Ron se moveu tão rápido, que quase jogou Hermione do outro lado do cômodo.

\- Tudo bem! Olhe, foi... foi um acidente! Ela não quis fazer isso! O.k.? Foi um acidente. – Ele estava ao lado da irmã em um segundo, dando uma explicação a Harry.

Harry olhou para ele, mas não disse nada. Seu olhar se desviou e recaiu sobre Ginny novamente.

\- Eu... – Ginny gaguejou. – Eu... foi... eu não sabia que você estava... eu... – Ela o encarou nos olhos e a mudança neles pegou-a desprevenida. A raiva se fora. Em vez disso, ele parecia estar se divertindo. – Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu... desculpa – disse ela, olhando para a camisa dele, coberta de tinta azul.

Harry não disse uma palavra sequer, mas foi na direção dela. Ron rapidamente agarrou o braço da irmã, puxando-a para longe dele, e ficou na sua frente.

\- Ela não quis fazer isso – disse ele novamente, embora desta vez sua voz tenha tremido um pouco.

Harry sorriu e passou por eles, indo para a cama. Ele passou por Damien e Hermione, ignorando-os completamente. Tirou as vestes, que ele deixara desabotoadas, razão pela qual sua camisa sofreu a maior parte dos danos. Retirou a gravata e começou a desabotoar a camisa suja.

\- Eu... hum... – Ginny saiu de trás do irmão, nervosa demais no momento para repreendê-lo por agir de forma protetora. - Se você me der sua camisa, eu vou... eu vou limpá-la – ofereceu. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Era culpa sua que estivesse manchada.

Harry a encarou, seus olhos encontrando os dela. Ele deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem – concordou.

Ele tirou a camisa, revelando seu peitoral nu, o pingente de prata repousando orgulhosamente em seu peito. O rapaz estendeu a camisa para a ruiva.

Um rubor quente foi subindo pelo rosto de Ginny fazendo suas orelhas queimarem. Queria parar de olhar, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto à sua frente. A visão surpreendente de seu peito definido, braços musculosos e pele macia tirara seu fôlego. Com imensa dificuldade, a jovem desviou o olhar e o encarou. Ele sorriu de lado, seus olhos brilharam e ela desviou o olhar.

Nervosa, ela olhou ao redor e viu que até Hermione olhava para Harry.

Percebendo que o rapaz ainda estendia a camisa para que ela pegasse, Ginny andou depressa e a pegou.

Harry sorriu de uma maneira que lhe disse que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Ele pegou outra camisa do malão e vestiu. Quando a abotoou, a ruiva deu um suspiro de alívio _e_ lamentou com um gemido silencioso.

xxx

Os treinos de quadribol eram, Harry descobriu, imensamente cansativos e irritantes. Ele odiava. A capitã, Angelina, falava demais, os artilheiros não voavam rápido o suficiente, a goles era derrubada com demasiada frequência, os goleiros eram muito lentos e ele estava extremamente entediado.

O garoto pairou no ar, mais uma vez usando a Nimbus 3000 de Damien. Harry tentara devolver a vassoura ao seu legítimo proprietário, mas o menino insistiu que ficasse com ela. Ele argumentou que era vital o apanhador ter uma vassoura rápida para pegar o pomo.

Harry não conseguia ver a bola dourada em lugar algum, e não se incomodava de procurar também. Viu a equipe começar a arremessar a goles e Ron se esforçar ao máximo para bloquear os três aros em sua extremidade do campo. Observou Damien zunir pelo campo na Cleansweep 500. Mesmo a vassoura sendo velha e claramente desgastada, Damien a conduzia muito bem. Harry sentiu uma sensação esquisita crescer dentro de si com a visão do menino de doze anos. Em seguida percebeu o que era. Estava sentindo _orgulho_ de Damien. Sacudiu-se mentalmente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Começou a vasculhar a área em busca de qualquer sinal das vibrantes asas douradas do pomo, para não ficar olhando para o irmão.

Do canto do olho, avistou algo vindo até ele. Mal conseguiu sair do caminho quando um balaço veio disparado em sua direção. Virou-se e viu o rosto sorridente de Fred Weasley. O irmão gêmeo, George, voou para seu lado e os dois garotos zombava silenciosamente dele, os bastões de batedores ameaçadoramente em suas mãos. Os irmãos voaram para longe, indo em direções opostas. Eles pairaram no ar, um de cada lado de Harry.

O moreno não era burro, sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Parecia que os gêmeos Weasley queriam vingança. Afinal, o rapaz os usara para tentar escapar do quartel-general da Ordem. Depois, ele os incriminou pela destruição do Salão Principal, fazendo com que eles ainda estivessem sendo perseguidos pelos demais alunos. Parecia que entrar para o time de quadribol foi a gota d’água para eles.

Harry ouviu o primeiro balaço cortando o ar atrás de si, lançado por Fred. Ele abaixou-se e a bola errou sua cabeça por poucos centímetros. Quase instantaneamente, o segundo balaço veio até ele, desta vez lançado por George. Harry voou para fora do caminho, também desviando desse. George e Fred, estando em extremidades opostas, alcançaram os balaços um do outro e os mandaram de volta para o alvo que estava no meio, Harry. Desta vez, um deles quase pegou o rapaz, roçando seu ombro. Harry atravessou o campo, evitando os balaços que Fred e George continuaram lançando em sua direção.

O moreno girou para fora do caminho, esquivando-se dos ataques. Mas não conseguiu escapar de todos. O balaço de George o atingiu, batendo dolorosamente em suas costas, bem entre as omoplatas. A força do balaço quase o arrancou da vassoura. Ele foi impulsionado para frente, o impacto o fazendo se curvar e deixando uma dor ardente no local afetado.

Harry se endireitou de imediato e quase instantaneamente teve que desviar de outro balaço, que mirava sua cabeça. O som de um apito ecoou ao seu redor, e percebeu que Angelina interrompera o treino. Mas isso não impediu os gêmeos Weasley. Eles continuaram lançando balaços em Harry, que desviava, evitando-os por pouco.

\- Ei! O que estão fazendo?! – a voz irritada de Damien chegou até Harry, e ele viu o menino voando em direção a Fred, enquanto Angelina disparava até George.

Antes que a capitã pudesse alcançá-lo, George enviou um último balaço para Harry.

Harry desviou, evitando a bola. O som de madeira partindo e um grito terrível fez o rapaz girar depressa. Seu coração quase parou. Ginny tinha sido atingida pelo balaço que era para ele. O balaço chocou-se com a vassoura dela, partindo-a em dois pedaços, e jogando a garota no ar.

O grito de Ginny perfurou os ouvidos de Harry e ele reagiu sem pensar. Saiu correndo em sua direção. Uma sensação de déjà vu se apoderou dele, e ele acelerou em direção à ruiva que despencava. Se não a tivesse segurado a tempo, teria sofrido um grave acidente junto com ela, já que não conseguiria interromper o mergulho. Assim que chegou perto o suficiente, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou-a pela cintura, cessando o mergulho imediatamente. A vassoura sacudiu, passando a poucos centímetros do chão.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, uma reação involuntária por ser jogada violentamente para fora da vassoura. Ela não os abriu, nem mesmo quando as mãos a agarraram, puxando-a contra um peitoral forte, um braço protetoramente ao seu redor. Instintivamente, ela jogou os braços ao redor da pessoa, segurando-se nela, por medo de cair. Só então foi que abriu os olhos. Ela ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos preocupados de Harry, seus brilhantes olhos verde-esmeralda. Ele olhava para ela, da mesma maneira que fizera há cinco meses.

O coração de Ginny saltou. Não havia nenhuma dúvida agora, Harry _era_ seu herói misterioso. Tinha sido ele que arriscara sua própria vida, por duas vezes agora, para salvá-la. A ruiva fechou os olhos, sem querer olhar para ele. Eles chegaram ao chão e o rapaz desmontou da vassoura, puxando-a para fora também. A garota não percebera o quanto estava tremendo até ter que ficar de pé. Suas pernas tremiam, de modo que caiu no chão.

\- Ginny! Ginny!

Seus três irmãos tinham voado para o chão. Jogaram as vassouras de lado e correram até a irmã. Eles a tomaram em seus braços.

\- Ah, Merlin! Sinto muito, Gin! Sinto muito! – dizia George repetidamente, quase em pranto.

Damien e Angelina estavam ao lado dela, e a abraçaram assim que os três irmãos a soltaram.

\- Ginny! Você está bem?

A ruiva ergueu os olhos para a nova voz e encontrou James Potter de pé à sua frente, seu olhar preocupado fixo nela. Atrás dele, Kingsley e Tonks olhavam para ela também.

\- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – perguntou James a George, irritado. – Eu vi vocês, vocês dois! – Ele olhou para Fred. – Por que estavam atacando Harry?

Os gêmeos pareciam profundamente envergonhados. Não ofereceram qualquer explicação, só ficaram lá, de cabeça baixa e com vergonha.

\- Sua irmã quase morreu hoje por culpa de vocês! – continuou James. – O que estavam pensando, exatamente?

Ginny percebeu que James e o restante dos aurores tinham visto o que estava acontecendo. Eles tinham que vigiar Harry, então viram o que seus irmãos estavam fazendo com ele, apenas não conseguiram impedir a tempo.

\- Cadê Harry? – perguntou Damien, olhando ao redor.

\- Eu o vi caminhando para os vestiários – disse Kingsley, acenando com a cabeça na direção.

\- Eu vou ver se ele está bem – disse Angelina, e correu para os vestiários. Precisava ter certeza de que seu apanhador não estava ferido, tanto pelo comportamento dos batedores, quanto pelo ousado resgate.

Assim que Angelina estava fora de alcance, Ginny agarrou o braço de Rony.

\- Foi... foi ele – gaguejou ela.

\- Quê? – perguntou Ron, esfregando seus ombros, tentando fazer a irmã trêmula se acalmar.

\- Ele... Ron, foi ele... Harry! Ele me salvou.

\- Eu sei Gin, todos nós vimos – disse Ron. - Ele disparou em sua direção. Eu nunca vi ninguém voar tão rápido – disse boquiaberto.

\- Não, eu... Eu não estou falando de hoje. – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Foi Harry. O garoto que me salvou... do telhado, em Hogsmeade. Era ele. Era Harry.

Os Weasley se entreolharam em choque e descrença. James e Damien trocaram um olhar também.

\- Gin, você provavelmente teve uma sensação de déjà vu. Quero dizer, você esteve no mesmo tipo de situação, então é natural pensar que as duas pessoas que te salvaram são a mesma. Está tudo bem, Ginny. – Fred tentou consolá-la.

Ginny empurrou suas mãos para longe, olhando feio para ele.

\- Estou dizendo! Foi ele! Eu o reconheci na primeira vez que o vi, mas depois de perceber quem ele era, pensei que não fosse possível. Mas agora, a forma que olhou para mim e jeito que ele me segurou... – sua voz falhou ao se lembrar da forma que ele a segurara, de modo protetor, próximo ao seu peito, o braço ao seu redor. Ela se sacudiu mentalmente. - Agora não tenho mais dúvida. Foi ele. Foi Harry que me salvou em Hogsmeade!

\- Tudo bem. – Kingsley adiantou-se, erguendo uma mão para silenciá-la. – Não é o lugar ideal para discutir isso. – Ele olhou para o castelo. – Venha.

Todos eles foram para o castelo, dirigindo-se aos aposentos disponibilizados para a estadia dos membros da Ordem em Hogwarts.

Assim que os quatro Weasley, Damien, James, Kingsley e Tonks estavam sentados confortavelmente, James pediu a Ginny para explicar tudo, começando com o ataque em Hogsmeade. Depois de ouvi-la, os três aurores trocaram um olhar silencioso.

\- Você tem certeza que o menino estava usando uma máscara prateada? – perguntou-lhe Tonks.

Ginny confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Então, com certeza era Harry – disse Kingsley.

\- Como podem ter tanta certeza? – perguntou George.

\- O Príncipe Negro usava uma máscara prateada – respondeu Kingsley. – Ele a usava sempre que saía. É por isso que ninguém sabe como ele é.

Os cinco adolescentes trocaram olhares surpresos entre si.

\- Não posso acreditar! – Ron sacudiu a cabeça. – Foi Harry que salvou Ginny. – Ele franziu a testa. – Mas, eu não entendo. Por que ele a ajudaria? Quero dizer, por que salvá-la quando Comensais da Morte estavam atrás dela?

\- Os filhos de Madame Pomfrey! – gritou Damien de repente.

\- Como? – perguntou Ron, parecendo confuso.

Damien virou-se para ele, repentinamente animado.

\- Harry fez o mesmo com os filhos de Madame Pomfrey! Ele entrou em uma casa em chamas para salvar as vidas deles!

\- Ele... quê? – As sobrancelhas de Ron dispararam para cima e a boca se abriu.

\- Quando foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntou Ginny.

\- Eu... – Damien olhou para o pai. – Eu não sei, mas aconteceu! Minha mãe e meu pai me falaram no dia que me contaram sobre Harry.

\- Então, Ginny não é a primeira pessoa que ele salvou dos Comensais da Morte – disse Fred. – Ele faz isso com frequência?

\- Não sabemos – respondeu Tonks –, até agora, pensávamos que os filhos de Pomfrey fossem o único caso em que ele se opôs aos Comensais da Morte. – Ela olhou para Ginny. - Mas agora... – A auror parou de falar.

\- Isso é bom – disse James. – Temos dois incidentes em que Harry agiu para ajudar os outros. Pode haver mais casos como estes. – Ele olhou para os colegas da Ordem e os aurores. – Precisamos comunicar a Dumbledore.

 _“E quando chegar a hora, o Ministro Fudge saberá de tudo isso também!”_ acrescentou silenciosamente. Ele sorriu, não se sentia esperançoso assim há algum tempo.

xxx

Ginny encontrou Harry na ala hospitalar. Ela não tinha ido até lá procurar por ele. Na verdade, tinha sido arrastada por Ron, que insistiu que a enfermeira da escola devia dar uma olhada nela depois do acidente quase fatal. Quando atravessou as portas, o irmão a guiando firmemente para dentro, os dois pararam de andar.

Harry estava sentado em uma das camas, sem camisa, enquanto Madame Pomfrey examinava suas costas. A enfermeira da escola dava muxoxos altos enquanto acenava a varinha sobre as profundas marcas vermelhas e aparentemente dolorosas entre as omoplatas do rapaz.

\- Eu trato mais lesões relacionadas a quadribol que qualquer outra coisa! – dizia ela a Harry. - Eles deveriam proibir esse esporte de vez!

Harry riu.

\- Como você ganharia a vida, então? – perguntou ele.

\- Eu viveria uma vida mais tranquila! – respondeu a enfermeira.

\- Mais tranquila? – Harry se virou para fitá-la. - Eu sou seu único paciente! – Ele gesticulou para a enfermaria vazia. – Toda vez que eu venho aqui, o que é muito frequente, você está sozinha.

Poppy estendeu a mão e passou-a pelo cabelo de Harry carinhosamente.

\- Isso me lembra… e as dores de cabeça? Teve mais alguma?

Harry estava prestes a responder quando avistou os ruivos atrás de Poppy. Seu comportamento mudou instantaneamente. O sorriso brincalhão desapareceu. Ele olhou para a enfermeira, inclinando silenciosamente a cabeça na direção da porta.

Ela se virou para os dois Weasley, seus olhos penetrantes disparavam rapidamente de um para o outro, tentando ver qual deles estava necessitando de cuidados médicos.

\- Entrem e se sentem – disse ela, acenando para Ginny e Ron. - Eu atendo vocês em um minuto.

Ela retornou para Harry, mas o menino já havia saltado de pé e vestia a camisa.

\- Harry...?

\- Está tudo bem – respondeu ele, seu humor notadamente mais sombrio. – Eu já vou.

Poppy ergueu a mão, impedindo-o.

\- Eu não terminar seu tratamento – disse ela.

\- É só uma contusão – argumentou o rapaz. Ele se afastou antes que Poppy pudesse responder. O moreno estava quase na porta quando Ginny gritou por ele.

\- Espere, por favor.

Harry parou.

Ginny se afastou de Ron e caminhou até ele. Ela não sabia o que lhe dizer, não sabia sequer como começar. Passara _meses_ procurando por ele, para agradecer por ter salvado sua vida. E nos últimos dois meses ele estivera ali, e ela não tinha feito nada a não ser desprezá-lo.

\- Por que você não disse nada? – perguntou Ginny em voz baixa.

Harry olhou para ela, sustentando seu olhar.

\- Qual era o sentido disso?

Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram.

\- O sentido? – repetiu. - O sentido é que você salvou a minha vida! Eu queria lhe agradecer.

Harry sorriu de lado para ela.

\- Isso parece completamente inapropriado – disse ele. – Talvez você devesse me lançar outro insulto. Se isso não funcionar, é sempre possível atirar tinta em mim.

Ginny baixou o olhar, suas bochechas ruborizadas de vergonha.

\- Eu já me sinto suficientemente culpada, Harry – disse ela. – Você me ajudou, mesmo sem saber quem eu era. – Ela olhou para ele.  – E hoje, mesmo depois da maneira que Fred e George te trataram, você ainda assim me ajudou.

Harry bufou.

\- Eu não sou como você – disse ele. - Eu não coloco todo mundo no mesmo saco. Seus irmãos idiotas terão o que lhes aguarda – ameaçou. – Mas por que eu deveria descontar a raiva deles em você?

Ginny sentiu o coração saltar várias vezes. Não queria o Príncipe Negro atrás de seus irmãos. Por mais tolos que fossem, não suportava pensar neles se machucando.

\- Fred e George são idiotas – disse ela depressa. – Eles estão se sentindo tão mal agora...

\- Não é nem a metade do que vão sentir – interrompeu Harry.

Ginny vacilou.

A porta diante deles se abriu de repente, quase atingindo Harry. James entrou correndo, felizmente parando antes de esbarrar no rapaz.

\- Harry! – ele arfou. – Estive te procurando em todos os lugares! Você está bem?

Harry olhou feio para ele.

\- Por que? – perguntou.

\- Eu queria ter certeza de que você estava bem – explicou James. - Vi o balaço te acertar. – Ele olhou para Harry com preocupação nos olhos.

Harry, por sua vez, lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

\- Ainda respirando – respondeu e passou por ele, saindo da ala hospitalar, deixando James e Ginny para trás.

xxx

Harry saiu pelo buraco do retrato, mais tarde do que o habitual naquela manhã. Quase todos já tinham ido para o café.

\- Bom dia, Harry!

O jovem, como de costume, ignorou James e continuou andando pelo corredor.

\- Uau, você certamente sabe como ignorar alguém – disse James, caminhando ao seu lado. – Nunca vi ninguém aguentar por tanto tempo! Você é bom nisso! – Ele riu.

Harry continuou sem dizer nada. O homem suspirou, o sorriso forçado escorregando por seu rosto. Apressou o passo e de repente ficou na frente do filho, bloqueando-o.

\- Tudo bem, que tal uma trégua? – sugeriu. – Vamos começar de novo.

Harry o contornou e continuou em direção à escadaria principal. James seguiu atrás dele.

\- Vamos lá, Harry! – implorou. - Quanto tempo você vai ficar me evitando? – perguntou.

Ainda sem resposta.

\- Nunca se sabe, se você me der uma chance, pode descobrir que gosta de mim! – brincou James.

Harry virou-se para encará-lo, mas, ainda assim, não respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – James fingiu admitir a derrota. – Me evite o quanto quiser. Isso não muda nada. Eu ainda serei seu pai e você será meu filho, quer você goste ou não.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu uma reação.

Harry parou de andar e virou-se para James.

\- Eu não sou _seu_ filho! – vociferou.

James sorriu.

\- Ei, eu te fiz falar! – ele riu.

Harry olhou feio para ele e virou-se novamente para prosseguir.

\- Ah, vamos lá, Harry! – James correu para alcançá-lo. – Olhe, eu sei que ainda está com raiva, mas você tem que admitir que está ficando um pouco excessivo agora. Você tem estado comigo por, sei lá, dois meses, e ainda fica irritado quando eu digo que é meu filho.

\- Porque eu _não_ sou seu filho! – sussurrou o rapaz novamente.

\- Pode negar o quanto quiser – respondeu James. – Mas não pode esconder a verdade. Tudo que precisa fazer é olhar no espelho para ver que é meu filho. Você é igualzinho a mim.

Harry parou subitamente e virou-se para James.

\- Eu não sou _nada_ parecido como você! – opôs-se veementemente.

\- É sim; seu rosto, seu cabelo, até mesmo sua raiva é como a minha. – James sorriu. - É realmente muito surpreendente quão parecidos nós somos.

Harry parecia lívido.

\- Semelhanças físicas são uma coisa – disse ele –, mas como pessoa eu não sou como você!

\- Como é que sabe? – perguntou James. - Você não me deu nem uma chance. Primeiro me conheça, então você pode decidir se gosta de mim ou não.

O olhar de Harry pousou sobre James.

\- Conhecer você? – perguntou o rapaz.

\- Sim - James assentiu. - Não me evite, Harry. Somos uma família, pelo menos, tente conosco.

Harry não disse nada, mas se virou para ir embora. James se recusou a deixá-lo ir. Tinha conseguido fazê-lo falar com ele, depois de _semanas_ tentando. Não ia desistir agora.

\- Vamos começar devagar, o.k.? Que tal... que tal chegarmos a um acordo? – perguntou, caminhando ao lado dele novamente. - Você me dá alguma coisa e eu te dou algo em troca.

Harry não parou, mas desacelerou.

\- Como o quê? – perguntou.

\- Que tal você me dar uma chance. – Ele estendeu a mão e segurou o braço de Harry, parando-o. - Se você passar uma noite comigo e com Lily, só uma, em troca eu te deixo ter um dia inteiro só para você.

Harry olhou intrigado.

\- O que você quer dizer? – indagou.

\- Eu não vou segui-lo – disse James. - Você pode ter um dia para si mesmo, sem eu estar em seus calcanhares, mas para isso, você tem que jantar comigo e com Lily.

Harry o avaliou, parecendo tentar entendê-lo.

\- Só uma refeição? – perguntou ele.

\- Só uma – respondeu James, sentindo o coração pular de esperança.

Harry estava ponderando, o auror podia ver em seus olhos apertados e expressão pensativa.

\- E em troca você vai me deixar em paz por um total de 24 horas? – confirmou.

\- Completamente sozinho e sem supervisão. – James assentiu.

Os Aurores ainda o estariam observando de longe, James sabia que Harry estava ciente disso. Eles estavam falando sobre sua guarda pessoal.

\- Quantos pratos? – perguntou Harry.

\- Três – respondeu James imediatamente.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Harry balançou a cabeça. – Só um.

\- Que tal dois? – sugeriu James.

Harry considerou e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- O.k., dois pratos, mas não pode demorar mais que uma hora.

James assentiu, incapaz de conter o largo sorriso que se espalhou em seus lábios.

\- Combinado! – respondeu.

Harry assentiu.

\- Está bem.

James estava sorrindo tanto, que estava doendo.

\- Quando você quer que seja? – perguntou o auror ansiosamente.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Assim que possível – respondeu.

\- O.k., que tal... amanhã à noite? – perguntou James.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- O.K., legal

\- Por volta das seis? – perguntou James.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Na verdade, poderia ser mais tarde? Eu nunca estou com fome tão cedo. Marque por volta das... nove.

\- Nove? É um pouco tarde. – James fez uma careta.

\- Tudo bem, esqueça, então. – Harry se virou para sair.

\- Não, não, está bem. Nove está bom. – James rapidamente concordou.

Harry se virou e sorriu para ele.

\- O.K., legal.

Foi a primeira vez que James o vira sorrir e adorou a visão.

\- O.K.... bom. – James não sabia mais o que dizer.

Harry virou-se para ir ao Salão Principal tomar café da manhã. James o seguiu, ostentando um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

xxx

\- Você acha que eu deveria ter feito torta de amora em vez de torta de maçã? – perguntou Lily ao examinar os pratos sobre a mesa.

\- Acho que sua torta é perfeita – respondeu James, arrumando os pratos sobre a mesa. - Você acha que Harry deve se sentar à nossa frente ou do mesmo lado que a gente? – perguntou ele.

\- Ao nosso lado – respondeu Lily. - Entre nós dois. – Então, ela parou para pensar e balançou a cabeça. - Não, em frente seria melhor, para conversar.

\- Foi o que pensei – disse James, mudando a posição dos pratos.

Lily tornou a lançar um olhar crítico sobre os pratos. Ela tinha passado a maior parte do dia cozinhando nas cozinhas de Hogwarts, enquanto os elfos domésticos ficavam olhando, torcendo as orelhas em aflição e implorando que ela os deixasse cozinhar. Mas Lily não deixou. Era a primeira vez em quinze anos que seu filho se sentaria com eles para jantar. A ruiva queria fazer tudo sozinha.

\- Espero que as tortas de caramelo tenham ficado boas – disse ela, mordendo o lábio ao estudar a sobremesa. - Harry gosta delas, então quero que fiquem boas.

\- Como sabe que Harry gosta delas? – perguntou James.

\- Eu o vejo no jantar. Ele sempre pega uma quando são servidas – respondeu Lily, trocando a prato de batatas assadas com o de frango, e dando um passo para trás para examinar a mesa.

James riu, arrumando os talheres ao lado dos pratos.

\- Anda o espionando? – brincou ele.

\- Como se você não fizesse o mesmo! – respondeu ela.

James deu de ombros, já que não podia se opor à declaração. Quando Harry estava no Salão Principal, o auror só conseguia olhar para ele. Nunca era intencional, mas seus olhos pareciam procurá-lo e passava as refeições apenas olhando para o filho de dezesseis anos, uma parte dele ainda sem acreditar que Harry estava vivo e bem.

\- E aí, como está? – perguntou Lily, dando um passo para trás e olhando para a mesa.

Havia doze pratos alinhados ao longo da mesa. James balançou a cabeça com a visão.

\- Harry disse que ficaria no máximo uma hora - ele lhe lembrou.

\- Eu sei, eu sei – disse ela. – Eu me empolguei.

\- Posso ver! – James sorriu. – Frango assado _e_ costeletas de cordeiro?

\- Eu não conseguia decidir! – explicou.

James riu, colocando os braços em torno da esposa, abraçando-a.

\- Estou animado também – admitiu.

\- Eu só quero que tudo seja perfeito hoje à noite – disse Lily. - É a primeira vez que Harry nos dá a oportunidade de nos sentarmos com ele. Se hoje ocorrer tudo bem, será o primeiro passo para a reconstrução de nosso relacionamento.

James sorriu e beijou-a no rosto.

\- Vamos dar pequenos passos de cada vez – sugeriu ele. – Eu estava pensando sobre assuntos para abordar com ele. - Lily virou-se, ficando em frente ao marido. – Obviamente, alguns assuntos estão fora de questão...

\- Como Voldemort ou Comensais da Morte – concordou ela.

James fez uma pausa.

\- Eu estava me referindo ao tempo e à escola.

Lily olhou severa para ele.

\- James!

\- Quê? Eu não quero falar sobre coisas chatas e mundanas – defendeu-se. – Então, eu estava pensando em começarmos com se ele está gostando dos treinos de quadribol...

\- Certo, porque isso não é mundano nem chato? – ela interrompeu.

James suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, vamos abrir com outro assunto e, em seguida, entramos no quadribol...

\- Sem quadribol! – disse Lily severamente a ele. – Eu quero conversar com meu filho, não ouvir você divagar sobre quadribol, sobre voar, sobre pomos e sabe Deus mais o quê!

\- Tudo bem, você sugere algum assunto, então? – desafiou James.

Lily sorriu.

\- Que tal, qual é seu livro favorito? Ou o que ele gosta de fazer nas horas de lazer? Quais são seus hobbies? Qual é o seu prato favorito? Qual é a sua cor favorita? – Ela ergueu os olhos e viu o esposo a olhando com uma expressão de tristeza. – Eu quero saber _tudo_ sobre Harry. Eu quero me atualizar, aprender tudo o que há para aprender sobre o meu filho.

James assentiu, estendendo a mão para arrumar os óculos.

\- Eu gosto mais da sua ideia – admitiu.

Lily sorriu novamente. Ela virou-se para dar uma última olhada na mesa. Satisfeita por estar colocada o mais perfeitamente possível, ela se virou para olhar para o relógio. Eram nove horas e dois minutos.

\- Ele vai chegar aqui a qualquer minuto! – disse ela entusiasmada.

James sorriu também, incapaz de se conter.

\- Finalmente! Estou morrendo de fome! – Ele caminhou até sua cadeira e sentou-se, olhando avidamente para a comida.

\- É por isso que Damien não se juntou à gente – disse Lily, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Nove da noite é muito tarde para ele comer.

\- Provavelmente seja melhor ser apenas nós e Harry – disse James –, de início, pelo menos. Quando Harry se acostumar com a gente, então podemos ter uma família de verdade reunida.

Lily sorriu com o pensamento.

\- Sim, eu gosto de como isso soa! – ela riu.

Ela olhou para a porta, esperando a batida que estava prestes a acontecer a qualquer segundo.

xxx

Nove e quinze, e ainda não havia sinal de Harry. Lily olhou da porta para o relógio. Seus olhos encontraram os de James e ela sorriu levemente para ele.

\- Ele virá – disse ela, pelo que devia ser a décima vez no espaço de quinze minutos.

\- Eu vou ver o que o está atrasando. – James se levantou da cadeira.

\- Não. – Lily o impediu depressa. - Se ele disse que vem, deixe-o vir – disse ela. – Além disso, só se passaram quinze minutos. Ele provavelmente está se sentindo um pouco ansioso de nos encontrar. Dê um tempo a ele. Ele virá.

James sentou-se e continuou a esperar, observando calmamente a esposa.

Nove e meia e Harry ainda não tinha aparecido.

Quinze para as dez.

Dez e cinco.

James olhou para o relógio e então olhou para a mesa, para os pratos de comida que agora estavam frios. Seu apetite acabara, já não estava com fome. A decepção pesava na boca do estômago em vez disso. Ele olhou para a esposa, que tinha os olhos fixos na porta, ainda esperançosa de que Harry viria. Ele fechou os olhos.

Dez e meia foi quando a paciência de James finalmente acabou. Ele levantou-se da mesa com raiva e saiu pela porta, ignorando os chamados de Lily para que ficasse. Ele saiu correndo dos aposentos, subiu as escadas e passou por Tonks, que estava vigiando as portas de entrada com Moody.

\- James? – chamou ela. – O que houve?

\- Nada! – retrucou ele, subindo dois degraus de uma vez.

Ele correu para a torre da Grifinória, vociferando a senha para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. O auror disparou para dentro e viu que a sala comunal estava deserta, exceto por um garoto de cabelos bagunçados sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona, ao lado do fogo baixo.

Harry ergueu o olhar quando a porta se abriu e encontrou os olhos de James. Ele sorriu para o auror, largando a pena sobre o pergaminho em seu colo.

\- Potter? Qual é o problema? – perguntou ele inocentemente. – Você não parece bem. Pulou alguma refeição?

James disparou até Harry, ficando diante dele.

\- Eu pensei que tivéssemos um acordo! – rosnou.

\- Você acreditou mesmo em mim? – indagou o rapaz, sorrindo. – Cara, você é estúpido.

As mãos de James se fecharam em punhos.

\- Por que você mentiu? – perguntou. - Você poderia ter simplesmente dito não, se você queria jantar com a gente! Por que fingiu? – indagou, incapaz de afastar a mágoa de sua voz.

Harry afastou a lição de casa de seu colo e se levantou, encarando o olhar furioso de James com seus calmos olhos verdes.

\- Eu ia dizer não – respondeu –, mas, então, pensei sobre o que você tinha dito momentos antes. Sobre como eu era parecido com você. Meu cabelo, meu rosto, até meu temperamento era como o seu. – O jovem sorriu. – Então eu pensei, por que não? Eu posso ser como você. Eu posso ser um mentiroso, um falso - seus olhos endureceram –, eu também posso fingir.

James sentiu sua determinação romper.

\- O que diabos há de errado com você? – perguntou ele. – Por que está tão empenhado em tornar isso tão malditamente difícil!?

\- Porque eu não quero ficar aqui! – rosnou Harry para ele. – Eu não quero ficar com você! Então, por que está me forçando?

\- Porque você é _meu_ filho! – trovejou James. – Meu filho! Seu lugar é _aqui_! Comigo e com Lily!

\- Meu lugar é com o meu pai! – sibilou Harry.

James deu um passo adiante, as mãos fechadas com tanta força que suas unhas afundavam em sua pele.

\- Se disser isso mais _uma_ vez, que Deus me ajude...!

\- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Harry. – Me bater? Vá em frente! – desafiou. – Eu não tenho medo de você, não mais.

James parou mortificado, seus olhos se arregalaram e seus punhos se desenrolaram. Ele olhou para Harry.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou o mais velho, sua voz quase um sussurro. – Não mais? Quando... quando foi que teve medo de mim?

\- O que você acha? – perguntou o rapaz friamente, seus olhos brilhando com uma raiva tão pura que causou calafrios em James.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - disse o pai, balançando a cabeça. – Harry, o que...?

Passos barulhentos vieram da escada e, de repente, dois rapazes apareceram nos degraus que levavam aos dormitórios masculinos.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou um setimanista sonolento.

\- O que são todos esses gritos? – perguntou o segundo rapaz, irritado.

James de repente percebeu onde estavam e quão tolo tinha sido, falando sobre isso na sala comunal, onde toda a Grifinória poderia escutá-los. Ele olhou para os dois garotos.

\- Desculpa, não percebi que estava falando tão alto – disse ele, conseguindo soar um tanto calmo. – Desculpe por acordá-los.

Os meninos se viraram para ir embora, resmungando infelizes sobre pessoas sem noção e sono arruinado. James olhou para Harry, mas ele já tinha agarrado a mochila e o dever de casa. Com um último olhar mordaz para o auror, ele saiu da sala comunal, dirigindo-se ao dormitório.

xxx

Desde o treino desastroso, os quatro Weasley estavam se comportando muito bem com Harry. Os gêmeos e Ron tinham até tentado se desculpar com o rapaz, que ignorou. Não os deixaria escapar tão fácil. Sabia a irmã devia ter advertido os gêmeos sobre sua promessa de vingança e lhe empolgava ver os olhares desconfiados de Fred e George. Faria com que pagassem, mas ainda não. Era divertido o quanto conseguia deixá-los perturbados, esperando por um ataque que jamais viria.

Quanto a Ginny, ela fazia um esforço consciente para cumprimentá-lo sempre que se cruzavam. O rapaz ignorou, assim como fez com os demais.

James Potter tornou-se um novo tipo de pesadelo para Harry. Ele continuou tentando falar com o filho, perguntando repetidamente sobre a conversa daquela noite. Isso frustrou muito Harry, mas ele retomara seu plano de ignorar o outro, então não respondia a nada que perguntasse.

Mas dois dias antes do grande jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina, aconteceu algo que tirou James e tudo o mais da mente de Harry. Ele tinha problemas maiores.

Tudo começou com uma dor chata logo após o jantar. Sua cicatriz continuou a formigar durante o treino, mas Harry a bloqueou. Enquanto voltava à sala comunal naquela noite, a cicatriz começou a queimar.

O jovem fez uma pausa, achando melhor ir ver Poppy. Não tinha nenhuma poção para aliviar a dor e sabia que precisaria de algumas muito em breve.

\- Harry? Onde você vai? – perguntou Damien, vendo o irmão se virar para seguir na outra direção.

\- Eu estarei lá... num minuto... – conseguiu dizer, mas a voz denunciou sua dor.

O queimor piorou progressivamente. Sua visão ficou turva, fazendo-o tropeçar.

\- Harry? – Damien foi em sua direção, preocupado.

O rapaz gemeu quando sua cicatriz repentinamente queimou com a dor, que intensificou rapidamente. Sua mão subiu para agarrar a testa, assim que suas pernas cederam e ele caiu de joelhos.

\- Harry! – gritou Damien e correu na direção dele. Ron correu atrás.

Harry grunhiu de dor, os dedos cravando na testa. Podia ouvir a voz em pânico de Damien, perguntando-lhe o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia responder. Sua mandíbula estava cerrada no esforço para lidar com a dor. Em seguida, ele sentiu o gotejamento lento escorrer de uma de suas narinas. Harry baixou a cabeça, a testa tocando o chão frio, e abafou todos os sons de agonia. Não queria que Ron ou Damien vissem seu nariz sangrando, sabia que não manteriam segredo sobre o assunto.

Mas os dois garotos já estavam alarmados o suficiente. Damien tentou, mas não conseguiu fazer o irmão se levantar, ele entrou em pânico e se virou para o ruivo.

\- Ron! Vá chamar meu pai!

\- Não! – Harry se levantou. Sua mão agarrou o braço de Damien. - Não o chame!

\- Ah, Deus! – Damien engasgou ao ver o irmão; pálido e tremendo, sangue saindo de seu nariz, manchando seus lábios. – O que está acontecendo com você? – gritou.

Ron estava de pé diante dos dois irmãos, sem saber o que fazer.

Harry se levantou, lutando para ficar em pé. Sua visão escureceu e ele temia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

\- Poppy! – conseguiu dizer, uma mão apertando a cicatriz. - Eu preciso de... Poppy!

Damien agarrou o braço livre dele, colocando-o por cima de seu ombro para ajudar a apoiá-lo.

\- A ala hospitalar parece uma boa ideia, companheiro – disse Ron para Damien, olhando para Harry com os olhos arregalados e preocupados.

Damien rumou para a enfermaria com o irmão o mais rápido possível.

xxx

Poppy afastou os fios de cabelo escuros da testa úmida, acariciando a pele suavemente. Ela assimilou a cicatriz vermelha e irritada em forma de um raio. A enfermeira esfregou o bálsamo refrescante sobre ela, sentindo o calor sob seus dedos. Baixou o olhar e encarou os olhos verdes que a observavam. Ela sorriu.

\- Está melhor? – perguntou a mulher.

Harry assentiu, girando o frasco vazio de poção para dor em seus dedos.

\- Sim – acrescentou ele em voz baixa. – Obrigado.

Poppy sentou diante dele, seus olhos cansados fixos no garoto.

\- Com que frequência as hemorragias nasais ocorrem? – indagou.

Harry se remexeu, sem encará-la.

\- A primeira vez foi hoje.

\- Não minta, Harry. – Poppy o repreendeu.

Harry ergueu os olhos para ela.

\- Por que acha que eu estou mentindo?

Poppy sorriu.

\- Sou enfermeira que cuida de crianças há quase duas décadas – ela balançou a cabeça –, eu sei quando estou sendo enganada.

Harry desviou o olhar, mas não respondeu.

\- As hemorragias acontecem toda vez que tem uma dor de cabeça? – perguntou Poppy.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, só quando a dor é extrema.

\- Entendo – respondeu ela. – Com que frequência isso acontece?

\- Não o bastante para que seja preocupante – respondeu o garoto.

\- Você não deveria estar tendo nenhuma hemorragia nasal, Harry – disse a enfermeira. – É preocupante o suficiente que isso ocorra, ainda mais com dores de cabeça. – Ela respirou, preparando-se. – Essas dores de cabeça, elas têm conexão com essa cicatriz em sua testa?

Harry olhou para ela, mas não respondeu. Por um longo momento, ninguém falou. Então, com um suspiro, ele sacudiu as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou.

\- É melhor eu ir. Damien ainda está esperando por mim lá fora. – Ele não a olhou nos olhos. - Obrigado por isso. – O jovem ergueu o frasco da poção.

\- Sente-se, Harry – ordenou Poppy. – Eu ainda não terminei.

\- Sim, terminou. 

A resposta seca do rapaz pegou-a de surpresa. Ele sempre foi educado com ela.

\- Por que você não fala comigo? – insistiu ela mesmo assim.

Harry começou a caminhar para a porta.

\- Te vejo mais tarde – disse ele, ignorando sua pergunta.

\- Harry. – Poppy se levantou. – Por favor, espere.

Harry parou.

Poppy correu até ele.

\- Eu só estou tentando ajudá-lo – disse ela. - Mas como posso te ajudar se você não deixar?

Harry lhe lançou um sorriso tenso.

\- Eu não preciso de ajuda, sério, estou bem.

Poppy arqueou uma sobrancelha, seu temperamento explosivo saindo de seu controle.

\- É mesmo? Então, você sabe por que está tendo hemorragias nasais junto com dores de cabeça? Você sabe do que está sofrendo? Qual é o tratamento? – Sua voz tornou-se mais afiada a cada pergunta. – Porque eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Harry. Tomar poções para aliviar a dor e passar bálsamo refrescante em sua cicatriz não é a maneira de tratar isso! Isso só cuida dos sintomas, não da causa!

Harry encontrou seu olhar irritado de cabeça erguida.

\- Eu não preciso de um sermão, está bem? – disse ele. - Eu sei o que é, eu sei como lidar com isso, então me deixe em paz.

Ele a contornou para sair.

\- É uma cicatriz produzida por feitiços, não é? – indagou-lhe Poppy.

Harry parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Lentamente, ele se virou para encará-la, seus olhos em chamas.

\- Não é de dores de cabeça que você sofre – continuou Poppy –, é a cicatriz que lhe causa dor, estou certa?

Harry não respondeu, mas só sua expressão disse à mulher que seu palpite estava certo.

\- Não pode provar isso – disse ele de repente. - Cicatrizes produzidas por feitiços são raras e não se sabe quase nada sobre elas, e mesmo que você conte a ele sobre isso, ele não pode...!

\- Espere, espere! – Poppy ergueu a mão, olhando confusa para o rapaz. - Do que está falando? Conte a quem?

\- Dumbledore! – Harry cuspiu o nome com veneno.

Poppy piscou para ele.

\- Por que eu envolveria o diretor nisso? – perguntou ela.

\- Você não vai contar a ele? – indagou Harry, seu tom sugerindo uma pergunta retórica.

Poppy balbuciou, indignada.

\- Eu não faria uma coisa dessas! – negou de imediato. – Como ousa sequer sugerir que eu divulgaria informações médicas confidenciais?! A única pessoa com quem vou falar sobre isso é você.

Harry pareceu surpreso, mas não completamente convencido.

\- Então, você não vai sair correndo até Dumbledore para contar sobre minha cicatriz? – questionou ele.

\- Claro que não! – respondeu Poppy, irritada. – Por que eu faria isso?

\- Para que ele use isso contra mim – respondeu o garoto.

Poppy cerrou os olhos para ele.

\- Caso você não tenha notado, eu não tenho nenhum interesse em usar você! – respondeu exaltada.

\- Então, você é a única.

Poppy parou, sua raiva a abandonando completamente. Agora entendia a reação dele, e viu-se ficando irritada com o diretor. O bruxo não conseguira mostrar a Harry razão alguma para confiar nele.

\- Mesmo que eu não fosse curandeira e eu não estivesse obrigada por minha profissão a não discutir qualquer histórico clínico dos meus pacientes, eu não repetiria nada do que você me disse – disse Poppy calmamente.

Harry olhou para ela e um pequeno sorriso finalmente abriu caminho.

Poppy o levou de volta para a cama e os dois se sentaram.

\- Então, essa cicatriz – ela apontou para a testa dele –, foi feita em você por... por Você-Sabe-Quem?

Harry fez uma pausa, parecendo ainda nervoso em discutir seu segredo. Ele olhou para Poppy e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Sim.

Poppy assentiu com firmeza, o rosto empalideceu um pouco, mas ela tentou agir com calma.

\- Quando foi que começou a doer? – perguntou.

Harry sorriu, erguendo a mão para traçar a cicatriz com os dedos.

\- Desde que consigo me recordar – respondeu o rapaz. - A maior parte dos dias é só uma dor chata, não me incomoda.

\- Você sabe por que a dor piora? – indagou a enfermeira.

Harry afastou as mãos da testa.

\- Tem algo a ver com como meu pai está se sentindo – confidenciou. - Se ele estiver muito zangado ou chateado, ou mesmo se ele estiver muito feliz, faz minha cicatriz dar trabalho.

Poppy parecia intrigada e assustada ao mesmo tempo.   

\- Consegue descrever a dor para mim?

Harry levou um instante para pensar.

\- É intensa – admitiu. – Inicialmente, ela começa como uma espécie de queimação. Normalmente, só fica assim durante alguns minutos, e em seguida torna a ser uma dor chata. – Ele se remexeu na cama. – Mas se meu pai estiver muito irritado, a queimação começa a ficar pior. A dor é como... como um desconforto, só que mais forte. – Ele olhou para a mulher, para ver se ela entendia o que ele queria dizer. Ela assentiu, parecendo muito preocupada. Harry prosseguiu. – Então, ela meio que explode e a dor fica aguda. Só aconteceu algumas vezes, mas quando acontece, parece que minha cabeça está prestes a rachar.

Poppy manteve a calma e fez a próxima pergunta, a que mais a preocupava.

\- Quando foi que as hemorragias nasais começaram?

\- Muito recentemente – respondeu ele. – Aconteceu pela primeira vez quando fui capturado e levado ao quartel-general da Ordem.

\- Nunca aconteceu antes disso?

\- Não.

Poppy o encarou, estudando-o atentamente.

\- Quantas vezes teve hemorragias desde então?

\- Algumas vezes – respondeu Harry.

Poppy balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso não me agrada, Harry – disse ela com honestidade. – Como você disse, cicatrizes produzidas por feitiços são raras e praticamente não há nenhuma informação sobre elas. É amplamente aceito que às vezes elas doem, mas não devia estar causando hemorragias nasais e dor tão extrema.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Não há muito a ser feito – disse ele.

Poppy não parecia contente. Ela sentou-se, ponderando tudo que Harry lhe dissera em sua mente. Quanto mais pensava sobre aquilo, mais preocupada ficava.

\- Eu vou pesquisar – prometeu ao garoto. - Vou ver se consigo descobrir por que sua cicatriz está agindo desta forma. Talvez haja uma maneira de fazê-la parar de doer.

Harry olhou-a com desconfiada.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser, desde que não conte a ninguém.

\- Eu não vou repetir! – disse Poppy. - Eu já te disse que eu não vou contar. Porém, você tem que me procurar imediatamente se sua cicatriz doer. Eu não quero você tentando _lidar_ com ela. – Ela fez uma careta para mostrar o que pensava dessa ideia.

\- Está bem, eu vou te procurar. – Harry riu.

\- Estou falando sério, Harry. Se eu descobrir que você está sofrendo em silêncio...!

\- Você vai fazer o quê, exatamente? – O jovem sorriu de forma marota.

Poppy estreitou os olhos

\- Você não vai querer saber.

Harry riu.

Do lado de fora da enfermaria, James estava com o coração batendo freneticamente. Ele ouvira tudo que Harry dissera a Poppy. Tinha corrido às pressas para a ala hospitalar quando Ron o encontrou e lhe contou sobre Harry ter adoecido de repente. Chegou e encontrou Damien esperando do lado de fora. Mandou o filho mais novo embora e ia entrar na enfermaria quando ouviu a discussão furiosa entre Harry e a enfermeira da escola. Ficou ouvindo, com a intenção de entrar assim que a conversa se acalmasse. Mas, em vez disso, ouviu cada palavra que Harry e Poppy trocaram.

Ele se virou e começou a se dirigir ao escritório do diretor. Dumbledore saberia sobre cicatrizes produzidas por feitiços e como fazê-las parar de doer. James tinha certeza disso.

 


	30. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling. Essa história também é inspirada em “A Shattered Prophecy”, do Project Dark Overlord.

** Chapter Thirty – Gryffindor vs Slytherin **

**_*Grifinória versus Sonserina_ **

Albus Dumbledore não era um homem que surtava facilmente. Ele tinha um talento especial para manter a calma, mesmo diante de um imenso perigo. Sua serenidade era quase tão conhecida quanto o próprio bruxo. Mas hoje, sentado em seu escritório, ouvindo a preocupação de James Potter, Dumbledore sentiu, pela primeira vez em anos, pânico.

Ele não demonstrou; manteve a expressão neutra, as mãos debaixo do queixo, mas seus olhos denunciavam a preocupação, o brilho habitual que possuíam desapareceu.

\- O Senhor já ouviu falar de algo parecido com isso? – perguntou James, sua voz tremendo.

A estranha sensação de pânico do diretor piorou quando percebeu que a resposta era não.

\- Cicatrizes produzidas por feitiços são raras – começou ele, afastando as mãos do queixo. – Não há muito estudo documentado sobre elas, mas são conhecidas por se comportarem de forma estranha de vez em quando.

\- Sim, de vez em quando! – repetiu James –, não inúmeras vezes no espaço de dois meses! – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, esfregando uma mão no rosto. – Ele está sofrendo. Durante todo esse tempo, Harry esteve sofrendo e eu não percebi – repreendeu-se.

Que tipo de pai ele era? Que não conseguia descobrir que o filho estava sofrendo? Tinha visto o garoto esfregando a testa, fazendo cara de desconforto muitas vezes. Uma vez no quartel-general o vira agarrando a cabeça, claramente em sinal de dor. Havia tentado, mas o filho o enxotou. Mesmo assim, devia ter tentado mais, devia tê-lo forçado a aceitar sua ajuda. Sentia-se terrivelmente indignado por falhar com ele mais uma vez.

\- As hemorragias nasais – começou Dumbledore calmamente –, quando é que Harry disse que começaram?

\- Ele não disse – respondeu James, cansado. – Ele só disse que eram bastante recentes.

Dumbledore parecia um pouco aliviado.

\- Bom, bom – murmurou, olhando para baixo enquanto, obviamente, ponderava algo.

\- Ele não queria que você soubesse – informou James. – Ele está achando que você usaria isso contra ele.

Dumbledore sorriu, mascarando a dor que a desconfiança de Harry lhe causava.

\- Ele ainda me considera um inimigo – respondeu o bruxo –, e é a marca de um bom soldado nunca revelar uma fraqueza ao inimigo. – Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. – Com o tempo ele perceberá que eu não lhe desejo mal algum.

\- Eu vim até você, esperando que soubesse do que Harry está sofrendo – disse James, seu tom quase acusador.

\- Eu gostaria de saber – respondeu Dumbledore com sinceridade. – Mas, como eu disse, cicatrizes produzidas por feitiços são raras. – Ele se levantou, encontrando o olhar preocupado do pai. – Eu tenho um amigo que realizou um estudo e, como resultado, ele tem uma compreensão brilhante sobre marcas mágicas de nascença. Ele pode ter se deparado com algo sobre essas cicatrizes em seu estudo. Vou requisitar seus conselhos.

James assentiu, um pouco de esperança aquecendo seu coração. Talvez pudessem decifrar aquilo, afinal.

xxx

Era uma manhã fria e cinzenta de outubro quando Harry arrastou-se para fora da cama. Hoje era o grande dia, o jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina. O rapaz tomou banho e se vestiu, pegando preguiçosamente as vestes de quadribol.

Assim que entrou na sala comunal, Damien veio correndo em sua direção, mostrando sua nova Nimbus 3000.

\- Harry, olhe! Veja o que papai me deu! Não é legal? Agora nós dois temos uma Nimbus! Com certeza vamos ganhar!

\- Sim – respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos –, nem um pouco mimado, não é?

Mas Damien estava contente demais para se importar. Ele mostrava alegremente a vassoura para todos por quem passava a caminho do Salão Principal para tomar café.

Harry foi, mais uma vez, escoltado por James. Ficou irritado ao notar que o auror não tirou os olhos dele por todo o caminho. James não falou com ele, o que, na visão do jovem, era um avanço, mas seu olhar silencioso o estava corroendo. Quando chegaram ao Salão, o rapaz estava irritado o suficiente para virar e sussurrar para ele:

\- Está planejando cavar um buraco em mim?

James sorriu para ele, preocupação e tristeza em seus olhos.

\- Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem – respondeu calmamente.

Harry olhou feio para ele.

\- Experimente algo novo – sugeriu friamente –, esse showzinho está ficando ultrapassado.

Ele deixou James na entrada do Salão e prosseguiu, mas estava muito irritado para comer alguma coisa.

xxx

_A multidão no campo de quadribol era maior do que qualquer coisa que Harry já vira._

_“De onde é que vêm todas essas pessoas?” pensou ele ao sair do vestiário com o restante do time da Grifinória._

Ele ficou em fila com os outros jogadores da equipe. Viu a capitã, Angelina, dirigir-se ao centro do campo onde um homem alto, vestindo as cores sonserinas, aproximava-se dela. Harry observou os jogadores adversários. Todos eram garotos e a maioria tinha aparência bem volumosa, assim como seu capitão de equipe. Draco era visivelmente o menor e mais jovem deles. Harry manteve o rosto sério quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do loiro. O apanhador da Sonserina estava tentando esconder o sorriso de escárnio, mas vacilou um pouco quando seu olhar encontrou o de Harry.

O apito de Madame Hooch soou e os quatorze jogadores subiram no ar em disparada. Aplausos ecoaram ao redor e muitas bandeiras nas cores das equipes foram estendidas. Os dois primeiros jogadores a subirem foram Harry e Damien. Dando-lhe uma piscadela, o mais novo acelerou em direção a Ginny para pegar a goles. Draco logo se juntou a Harry. Eles se olharam por um instante antes de acelerarem em direções opostas. Damien jogou a goles para Ginny, que disparou em direção às três balizas em uma das extremidades do campo. A goles foi violentamente arrancada dela por um sonserino, que era duas vezes seu tamanho.

Harry observou com prazer a Sonserina marcar em menos de um minuto de jogo. A multidão verde e prata abaixo deu um tremendo viva. Damien disparou para pegar a goles e dirigiu-se para marcar. Harry ficou surpreso com a velocidade com que o menino voava. Em poucos segundos driblara dois adversários e um balaço, marcando um fantástico gol. O enxame de alunos vestindo as cores vermelho e ouro irrompeu em aplausos estrondosos. Harry podia ouvir a voz do comentarista, Lee Jordan, anunciando o placar de 10x10.

O jovem sentiu a calorosa sensação de orgulho surgir na boca do estômago e ir até o peito, enquanto observava o menino de doze anos de idade superar garotos quatro anos mais velhos do que ele. Harry deu-se mais uma sacudida mental.

Ele se virou para examinar os jogadores, escolhendo sua primeira vítima. Viu a capitã, a jogadora mais rápida, logo atrás de Damien. Angelina Johnson tinha que ser eliminada.

Harry decolou na direção oposta à dela. Draco o seguiu imediatamente. O moreno desviou para a direita, e o loiro fez o mesmo. Harry esperava que o amigo tivesse levado suas palavras a sério. Na noite anterior, ele lhe dissera para jogar como fariam normalmente, o que significava que os batedores da Sonserina tinham que mirar no apanhador da Grifinória. Draco se opusera, com medo de incentivar os outros sonserinos a perseguirem o Príncipe Negro. Mas é claro que, exceto por Draco, ninguém mais na Sonserina sabia a verdadeira identidade do rapaz. Portanto, tudo que o loiro tinha que fazer era ficar fora do caminho, manter a boca fechada e deixar seus companheiros de equipe jogar sujo com Harry. Draco não estava feliz, nem um pouco, mas fez o que lhe foi mandado.

Harry fez uma curva acentuada, a voz de Lee florescendo pelo campo, especulando que o apanhador da Grifinória devia ter visto o pomo. Harry sorriu para si. Ele agora acelerava na direção de uma Angelina desavisada. Do canto do olho, o jovem viu Crabbe lançar um balaço em sua direção.

_“Perfeito”._

No último instante, antes que o balaço alcançasse a cauda de sua vassoura, ele fez um mergulho profundo.

Aconteceu exatamente como planejou.

O balaço colidiu diretamente com Angelina. Ela gritou de dor e surpresa. Seu braço sofreu a maior parte do impacto. Agarrando-o junto ao peito, a garota vacilou em sua vassoura, quase perdendo o controle. A equipe da Grifinória logo estava ao seu lado, inclusive Harry. Mas a capitã disse a todos que estava bem e que voltassem ao jogo. Enquanto isso, a Sonserina conseguira marcar mais um gol.

O placar agora estava 20x10 para a Sonserina. À medida que o jogo avançava, a Grifinória mal conseguia acompanhar a pontuação da Casa adversária. Após uma hora o placar chegara a 60x50 para a Sonserina. Angelina desacelerara imensamente. Draco tinha seguido o exemplo do amigo e fizera Ginny se machucar quase da mesma forma com um balaço de Fred. Isso significava que a Grifinória tinha duas artilheiras a menos.

Draco virou-se para Damien, o terceiro e último dos artilheiros da Grifinória. Ele acelerou em sua direção, mas Harry de repente o bloqueou, pairando à sua frente. Os olhos verdes brilharam em advertência e o loiro entendeu perfeitamente o significado.

_“Ele não!”_

Draco fez careta, a testa enrugou e os olhos cinzentos se estreitaram, interrogando-o. Mas Harry se afastou, tendo dado sua ordem silenciosa. O loiro lançou um último olhar para Damien, mas afastou-se obedientemente.

Harry não tinha sequer procurado o pomo de ouro, e Draco estava ocupado demais o seguindo para prestar muita atenção. A pontuação estava ficando cada vez melhor para a Sonserina, 80x60.

Uma Angelina muito cansada voou até Harry.

\- Harry, pegue o pomo e acabe com esse desastre antes que fique pior! – disse ela com uma voz triste.

Harry assentiu enquanto examinava o campo.

_“Sim, vamos acabar com isso agora."_

Harry o viu, a pequena bola dourada, vibrando próximo a uma das balizas. Ele acelerou em uma velocidade surpreendente, com Draco em seu encalço. Toda a multidão olhava fixamente para os dois apanhadores, perguntando-se quem pegaria o pomo primeiro. O moreno acelerou na direção da bola. Draco ficou ao seu lado, os dois voavam em um ritmo alucinante, tentando pegar o pomo, que avançou em todas as direções, como se soubesse que estava prestes a ser rasgado em dois, e estivesse tentando escapar das garras dos rapazes.

Os dois desviaram para a direita, sem deixar a bola dourada sair de suas vistas. Ambos iniciaram um mergulho profundo, as mãos estendidas para pegar a bolinha. Os dedos de Harry estavam a centímetros de segurar a bola dourada. Seus dedos sentiram a vibração das minúsculas asinhas. Foi quando ele tomou sua decisão. Olhou para Draco, encontrando seus olhos preocupados, piscou para o amigo e interrompeu o mergulho. Os dedos de Draco se fecharam sobre o pomo de ouro.

O loiro parecia surpreso quando tocou o solo. Então, ele sorriu, erguendo a mão no ar, mostrando a todos o pomo que ainda se debatia. Harry pairou no ar por um momento, assimilando completamente a vitória da Sonserina. Os sonserinos gritavam e aplaudiam, malucos de alegria. Os grifinórios, lufanos e corvinos estavam atordoados e em silêncio. Muitos tinham visto Harry treinando com a equipe e sabiam que ele era brilhante. Não conseguiam entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava tão perto de capturar o pomo. O que o fez perder no último instante?

O moreno tocou o chão e desmontou da vassoura. Ele foi cercado pelos jogadores devastados da Grifinória. Angelina disparou em sua direção, acompanhada por Fred, George e Ron.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? – gritou ela.

\- O que posso dizer? Malfoy foi mais rápido, eu acho – respondeu Harry.

\- Bobagem! – gritou Ron, o rosto e as orelhas tão vermelhos quanto seu cabelo. – Malfoy não era mais rápido para pegar aquele maldito pomo! Você deixou!

\- Ron! – repreendeu Angelina, lívida com tal alegação.

\- Por favor, Angie, não vai me dizer que você não viu! – bradou Ron. - Ele interrompeu o mergulho assim que Malfoy agarrou o pomo! Harry deixou a Sonserina ganhar!

\- Por que eu os deixaria ganhar? – perguntou Harry.

Angelina assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Exatamente – disse ela. - Não há nenhuma razão para Harry para fazer isso. – Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo. – Eu acho que todos nós só estamos em choque, deveríamos...

\- Ah, vamos lá, Angie! – exclamou Fred. – Não seja tão tapada!

\- Você não acha que é um pouco estranho – acrescentou George –, que o _único_ artilheiro que não foi atacado durante o jogo foi o irmão dele!

Os olhos de Harry brilharam perigosamente para os gêmeos, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Foi então que se deu conta de que Damien não estava com eles. Olhou para trás, ignorando completamente os gêmeos briguentos e Angelina, e viu Damien e Ginny na outra extremidade do campo. A ruiva estava à beira das lágrimas enquanto observava os sonserinos comemorarem a vitória. Ela segurava o ombro sem jeito, obviamente sentindo dor. Mas foi a expressão de Damien que fez o coração de Harry saltar. Mesmo à distância, não havia dúvida do olhar de traição em seu rosto.

xxx

O clima na sala comunal da Grifinória era como o da perda de uma guerra. De certa forma, não estava muito longe de ser verdade. Desde sempre, Sonserina e Grifinória tinham uma rivalidade feroz. Com a derrota para a Sonserina no primeiro jogo, como é que os grifinórios lidariam com os sonserinos durante o restante do ano?

Ao contrário dos irmãos Weasley, todos os demais grifinórios achavam que Harry jogara realmente bem, e que, desta vez, Draco Malfoy teve mais sorte. Harry ridicularizava silenciosamente a estupidez. Ele propositalmente sabotara a chance da Grifinória ganhar a taça, e fizera isso na cara deles, mas, mesmo assim, eles ainda não conseguiam enxergar a verdade. É claro que o rapaz tinha esperado o desânimo com a derrota, mas a intensidade daquilo o desconcertou. Os estudantes estavam genuinamente enlutados com a perda. Alguns idiotas até tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Harry desejou desfrutar do sofrimento deles, mas não conseguia. Tudo por causa de pirralho melequento e mimado chamado Damien.

Ele era o único grifinório ausente da sala comunal no momento e, por causa disso, Harry viu seu olhar disparar de vez em quando para a porta, esperando seu retorno. O porquê, ele mesmo não sabia.

Lentamente, a sala comunal se esvaziou e logo Harry ficou só, sentado ao lado do fogo que se extinguia. Às quinze para as onze, o buraco do retrato abriu e o rapaz viu um Damien muito chateado se arrastar para dentro da sala. Ele estava se dirigindo ao dormitório masculino, antes de erguer os olhos e encontrar o olhar de Harry. Damien parou.

O mais velho observou muitas emoções cintilarem pelo rosto do menino. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão chateado.

 _“Merlin, foi só um jogo,"_ pensou.

\- Ei, onde você esteve...? – Harry parou de falar diante da mão erguida do outro.

\- Não, Harry, simplesmente não – disse ele com a voz tensa.

Harry apenas encarou, surpreso com seu comportamento anormal. Damien dirigiu-se à escada.

\- Damien... – começou Harry, levantando-se da cadeira.

\- Não! – Damien de repente gritou para ele. - Eu não quero ouvir nada que tenha a dizer!

Harry ficou mais chocado com as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos do menino, e então ergueu a voz.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, foi apenas um _maldito jogo_! – esbravejou, irritado. – Não precisa ficar tão chateado.

Os olhos de Damien se arregalaram e ele deu um passo na direção do outro.

\- Eu não dou a _mínima_ para o jogo! – sibilou o mais jovem.

\- Então por que você está aborrecido? – perguntou Harry.

\- Porque você me traiu! – acusou. – Você fez uma escolha hoje, Harry. Você podia ajudar seu amigo ou podia ficar ao lado do seu irmão, e você ficou contra mim.

\- Meu amigo? – perguntou Harry, ainda lutando para manter as aparências. – De quem você está falando?

\- Ah, confesse, Harry! – disse Damien. – Eu sei que você e Malfoy são amigos. Eu sei que anda conversando com ele e sei que foi por causa dele que você entregou o jogo de hoje.

\- Bobagem! – negou.

Damien balançou a cabeça para ele, os olhos brilhando de mágoa.

\- Quer saber, Harry? Desde que descobri que tinha um irmão mais velho, tudo o que eu queria era me aproximar dele, igual a Ron com os irmãos. Mas eu sabia que, com tudo o que você passou, seria difícil. Eu sabia que levaria tempo para você se abrir, para se acostumar com a gente. Foi por isso que eu aguentei tudo que você fez comigo. É por isso que eu inventava desculpas sobre você, para convencer os outros, assim como a mim mesmo, que você não era tão mau assim. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Mas eu estava errado. Eu fui um idiota por pensar que você se importaria, que ser da família significaria algo para você!

\- Você não é da minha família! – Harry sussurrou para ele. – Eu te disse isso da primeira vez que eu te conheci!

Damien fez uma pausa, os olhos avelã mostrando o quanto aquelas palavras feriam.

\- Quando te conheci, você me tratou como lixo! – disse Damien, com raiva. – Mas eu ignorei, achando que você estava em estado de choque por não saber que tinha um irmão. Quando chegou em Hogwarts, insultou meus melhores amigos, amigos que são como família para mim! Você chamou Hermione de um nome extremamente repugnante e atacou Ron porque ele a defendeu. Eu ignorei tudo isso, convenci meus amigos a não relatar o ataque, porque eu era _estúpido_ o suficiente para arranjar desculpas para você! “Você estava sem varinha, você só estava se defendendo, você só sabe se referir às pessoas como Hermione dessa forma!” Sabe por quê? Porque é isso que os irmãos fazem. Eles defendem um ao outro, se perdoam. Eu pensei que quando você se acostumasse com tudo, quando você percebesse que seu lugar é aqui com sua família...

\- Você é tão burro quanto seu pai! – interrompeu-lhe Harry. – Em que maldita linguagem eu tenho que dizer? _Vocês não são minha família_!

\- É isso aí! – Damien levantou as mãos, balançando a cabeça, os olhos brilhando para ele. – Eu cansei disso! Eu não consigo mais suportar essa porcaria! Você não quer ser meu irmão, tudo bem, porque _eu_ não quero mais ser seu parente! Acabou!

Com isso, Damien virou-se e saiu, deixando Harry sozinho.

xxx


	31. Chapter Thirty One – Supervised Trips

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

** Chapter Thirty One – Supervised Trips **

_*Passeios Supervisionados_

\- Damy?

\- Não.

\- Vamos, Damy.

\- Eu disse não.

\- Isso não é legal!

\- Eu não estou nem aí!

Lily franziu os lábios, as mãos descansando sobre a cintura.

\- Você vai se arrepender disso – disse ela. – Está zangado com Harry agora, mas não o convidar para sua festa de aniversário vai te constranger quando voltar a falar com ele.

Damien amarrou a cara.

\- Eu não vou ficar constrangido, porque não vou falar com ele de novo, nunca mais.

Lily soltou um suspiro de derrota. Na última semana, estivera tentado convencer o filho mais novo a perdoar o irmão, mas o menino era tão teimoso quanto o pai e o irmão.

\- O.k., a escolha é sua – ela cedeu –, mas você fará treze anos amanhã, está entrando na adolescência. – Ela sorriu e passou a mão carinhosamente por seu cabelo escuro. – É algo importante, e não ter seu irmão lá vai afetá-lo, não importa o quanto negue isso.

Damien não disse nada, mas as palavras da mãe o atingiram. Ele balançou a cabeça em seguida, afastando o sentimento de culpa _. “Ele não se considera meu irmão!”,_ pensou _. “Eu posso fazer o mesmo!”_

xxx

\- Sr. Potter?

Harry parou próximo à porta, virando-se para olhar para McGonagall. O restante dos alunos passava por ele, correndo para fora da sala de aula de Transfiguração. Aprumando a mochila no ombro, o rapaz caminhou até ela.

\- Quê? – perguntou ele.

McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha com o tom de voz, mas não disse nada. Ela abriu a gaveta, retirou um envelope lacrado e o estendeu para ele.

\- Devolva-me isso aqui assinado até o final da semana – instruiu.

Harry pegou o envelope, virou-o e o abriu. Tirou o espesso pergaminho amarelado de dentro e parou. Seus olhos brilharam enquanto lia as poucas linhas depressa. Tornou a erguer o olhar para McGonagall, os olhos cintilando perigosamente.

Ele ergueu o pergaminho.

\- Isso é uma piada?

\- Eu não possuo esse tipo de hábito de brincar com alunos, Sr. Potter – respondeu McGonagall com firmeza. – Devolva a permissão preenchida e assinada por um de seus pais, se quiser ir a Hogsmeade neste final de semana.

\- Hogsmeade? – questionou Harry. – Vai mesmo me deixar ir?

\- Não cabe a mim – respondeu McGonagall. – Cabe a seus pais.

A expressão de Harry relaxou, sua carranca foi substituída por um sorrisinho, mas seus olhos continuaram a brilhar.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, eu terei aurores e dementadores por companhia?

McGonagall vacilou, sua expressão denunciou a repulsa à menção dos dementadores.

\- Os dementadores não se aproximarão de você ou de qualquer um dos alunos – respondeu ela com tanta convicção, que fez Harry se calar. – Se não me devolver o formulário até sexta-feira, você não irá – disse a professora, ajustando os óculos no nariz. - Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Potter – ela o dispensou.

Harry deixou a sala de aula, o formulário de permissão ainda seguro em sua mão.

xxx

\- Oi, onde você estava? – James cumprimentou quando Harry saiu da sala de aula. O auror franziu a testa para o formulário em sua mão. – O que é isso?

Finalmente, tudo fez sentido para o garoto. Estavam brincando com ele. Todos eles, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Potter, estavam todos juntos nisso, estimulando uma possível esperança de liberdade só para exterminá-la. Ele baixou os olhos para o pergaminho. McGonagall disse que não cabia a ela deixá-lo ir a Hogsmeade, cabia a James ou Lily. Queriam que pedisse a James, apenas para que ele pudesse se virar e dizer não. Harry bufou.

_“Que se dane!”_

Ele esmagou o pergaminho na mão e o jogou no chão, passando por ele. James pareceu surpreso.

\- Harry, o que era aquilo? – perguntou o auror.

\- Nada – disse o jovem entre dentes.

\- Não é o que parece.

Harry olhou para ele, mas continuou caminhando.

\- McGonagall me deu o formulário de permissão para o passeio a Hogsmeade.

James parou de andar. Ele se virou e correu de volta para onde o papel amassado estava. Harry também parou, virando-se para observá-lo com olhos curiosos. Ele viu James pegar o pergaminho e desamassá-lo, lendo-o enquanto caminhava lentamente de volta.

\- Por que jogou fora? – indagou James. – Você não quer ir a Hogsmeade?

\- Você me deixaria ir? – perguntou Harry ironicamente.

\- Claro que sim – respondeu James.

Harry ficou momentaneamente atordoado. É claro que não acreditou nele.

\- Que brincadeira é essa? – questionou.

\- Nenhuma. – James deu de ombros. – Estou falando sério. Se você quiser ir a Hogsmeade, eu assino o formulário.

\- Você está mentindo.

\- Não estou não – insistiu James. – Aqui, me dê uma pena e eu vou assinar agora.

Harry estreitou os olhos.

\- Por que você confiaria que eu fosse a Hogsmeade?

James sorriu para ele.

\- Porque eu estarei lá com você – respondeu ele –, bem como o restante da Ordem – acrescentou.

Harry ficou silenciosamente maravilhado com a estupidez do homem. Será que realmente achava que ele e sua _Ordem_ eram fortes o suficiente para impedi-lo de fugir? Uma vez fora de Hogwarts, nada poderia impedi-lo de voltar para seu pai.

Ele enfiou a mão na mochila, tirou a pena e entregou a James, desafiando-o em silêncio. O homem pegou a pena de cabeça erguida. Uma assinatura rabiscada e Harry estava sorrindo com satisfação. No dia do passeio a Hogsmeade, iria para casa.

xxx

O fim de semana chegou rapidamente, a manhã de sábado transformando-se em uma corrida maluca para todos aqueles estudantes que iam a Hogsmeade. Harry levantou-se enquanto o restante de seus companheiros de dormitório se preparava.

\- Você vai a Hogsmeade hoje? – perguntou Neville quando Harry passou por ele para ir tomar banho.

\- Sim – respondeu Harry.

\- Você já esteve lá antes? – perguntou Neville, erguendo os olhos enquanto amarrava os cadarços.

\- Não – respondeu Harry com sinceridade.

Ele sobrevoara o vilarejo algumas vezes, mas jamais caminhara por ele.

\- Foi o que pensei, já que você morava na Suíça.

Harry franziu a testa para ele. Suíça? Ele xingou Damien em pensamento.

\- É – concordou com relutância.

\- É muito bom. – Neville sorriu. – Eu amo Hogsmeade. Meu pai costumava me levar para lá todo inverno. – Ele vacilou um pouco, perdendo o calor no olhar e forçando um sorriso. – Fica ainda mais bonito quando está coberta de neve – explicou. – Se quiser, posso acompanhá-lo. Te mostrar as partes legais.

Harry evitou encará-lo.

\- Não, tudo... tudo bem. Eu meio que quero andar sozinho.

Neville deu de ombros, sem deixar de sorrir.

\- Tudo bem, legal. Avise caso mude de ideia.

Harry assentiu com firmeza para ele e se virou para ir embora, antes que o garoto pudesse fazê-lo se sentir pior.

xxx

Quando Harry voltou do banho, ficou contente ao ver que Neville tinha ido embora. Só estavam Dean e Seamus no quarto, conversando animadamente sobre a loja de logros que tinham que visitar. Harry os ignorou e continuou se arrumando, secando o cabelo antes de calçar os sapatos.

A porta se abriu e, de repente, havia aurores na entrada do quarto. Harry estava surpreso. Era a primeira vez que os membros da Ordem entravam em seu dormitório. Seus olhos encontraram o olhar díspar de Moody e ele sentiu o cabelo da nuca ficar em pé com a expressão do homem. Moody parecia feliz, o que não podia significar boa coisa para ele. Harry não demonstrou ansiedade e, ao invés disso, continuou se preparando, colocando os sapatos.

\- Estamos trabalhando nos dormitórios hoje – disse Sturgis a Dean e Seamus. – Peço que todos vocês saiam enquanto nós testamos os escudos de segurança.

Dean e Seamus pareciam aborrecidos, eles obedeceram, virando-se para sair. Harry deslocou-se para se juntar a eles, mas de repente encontrou três varinhas apontadas para si.

\- Você não, Potter.

Harry parou, olhando com desdém para os aurores.

\- Está apressadinho, hein? – resmungou Moody para ele.

A única resposta de Harry foi um olhar gélido.

Moody deu um passo adiante, a varinha nunca deixando seu alvo. Com a mão livre, ele vasculhou as vestes e tirou algo. Antes que Harry pudesse ver o que era, o auror sacudiu a varinha e algo voou em linha reta até o rapaz. Por instinto, Harry estendeu a mão para se proteger, seus dedos agarrando a fina pulseira vermelha jogada nele. Foi só por um instante, pois ela sumiu de seu alcance e reapareceu em torno de seu pulso esquerdo, um estranho feixe de luz vermelha.

Harry nunca tinha visto nada parecido e olhou para o homem em confusão. Ele ergueu os olhos e viu Moody sorrindo de satisfação.

\- Pronto, agora você pode ir.

Ele se moveu para abrir caminho até a porta, mas Harry não saiu do canto.

\- O que é isso? – exigiu saber, erguendo a mão esquerda.

\- É um Bracelete Bartra – respondeu Moody.

Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar naquilo, mas soube imediatamente que não poderia ser nada bom.

\- Tire – disse ele.

\- Será retirada depois de seu passeio a Hogsmeade – respondeu Moody, claramente desfrutando cada momento.

Harry deu um passo na direção dele.

\- Tire, ou eu mesmo tiro.

Moody sorriu debochado.

\- Vá em frente.

\- Alastor? – disse Sturgis em surpresa, mas Moody o ignorou.

\- Vá em frente e tente tirá-lo – desafiou Moody.

Harry viu a expressão alarmada de Sturgis quando se virou para encará-lo.

\- Não, Potter! – advertiu –, o bracelete só pode ser removido por aquele que o colocou. – Ele olhou para Moody. – Se você ou qualquer outra pessoa tentar removê-lo vai te machucar.

Harry cerrou as mãos em punhos. Seu olhar furioso encontrou o olhar díspar de Moody ao vê-lo sorrindo de satisfação.

\- Quando eu descobri que Albus tinha permitido que você fosse a Hogsmeade, eu sabia que ele não tomaria as precauções necessárias – explicou Moody. – Sabia que cabia a mim, então eu consegui que o ministro aprovasse o uso do Bracelete Bartra, lamentavelmente só para hoje. – Ele se adiantou e apontou para o bracelete. – Realmente engenhoso. Ele mantém o usuário dentro de certos limites. Este é registrado para as fronteiras de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, assim, se você tentar sair de Hogsmeade, então... – Moody fez uma pausa e apontou sua varinha para a pulseira no pulso do jovem.

Um choque agudo de dor rasgou caminho pelo braço esquerdo de Harry. Começou no pulso e viajou até seu ombro antes de romper em seu peito. A dor afiada alcançou seu coração. Acabou em segundos, a dor excruciante desapareceu depressa, mas deixou Harry dobrado, com a mão sobre o peito, lutando para respirar.

\- Se você tentar escapar, ele vai matá-lo. Se acionado, o Bartra vai esmagar seu coração, supondo que você tenha um. – Moody sorriu.

Harry se endireitou, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Ele tremia, não em resposta à dor, mas de raiva.

\- Se essa _coisa_ é sua condição para que eu vá a Hogsmeade, então eu não quero ir. Tire-o! – vociferou.

\- Não, o bracelete permanece ativado durante todo o dia, quer você vá a Hogsmeade ou não – respondeu Moody. – Não vou correr o risco de você tentar escapar enquanto a maior parte da escola está no vilarejo. – Ele se aproximou do garoto. – E se dependesse de mim, rapaz, você jamais tiraria essa coisa. Você merece ser mantido assim. Um cão que morde tem que ser mantido amordaçado.

Aquilo foi a gota d’água. Ele atacou, enfiando o punho no rosto de Moody. O auror cambaleou para o lado, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. O jovem o golpeou novamente, socando-o na barriga desta vez. Sturgis e o outro auror, Graham, reagiram rápido, mas com um balançar da mão de Harry os dois homens voaram para os dois lados do quarto, as varinhas caindo de suas mãos. Harry ergueu Moody pelo colarinho, levantando um punho para socá-lo novamente. Mas o auror apontou a varinha para o pulso esquerdo do rapaz.

A dor tornou a atingi-lo, subindo por seu braço e pelo peito. Ela apertou seu coração, e, desta vez, Harry gritou. O jovem soltou Moody e apertou o peito, dobrando-se em dois e lutando para respirar. Cessou quando o garoto caiu no chão, sem conseguir ficar de pé. Respirando de forma irregular, Harry olhou para cima e encontrou Moody ainda apontando a varinha para ele, ameaçando acionar o bracelete novamente.

\- É isso aí, garoto! O Bartra não vai sair nunca mais agora! – bradou para ele.

Ele cuspiu um bocado de sangue bem perto de Harry, antes de se virar e sair. Os outros dois aurores ficaram de pé e o seguiram para fora. Sturgis parou para fitar o garoto, mas não disse nada. Saiu em silêncio, fechando a porta ao passar.

O jovem ficou onde estava, respirando fundo. Seu braço esquerdo doía e o peito apertava dolorosamente. Seus batimentos cardíacos ainda estavam irregulares, o que o fazia se sentir doente e tonto. Ele ergueu a mão trêmula e encarou o Bracelete Bartra. O feixe de luz enganosamente fino e frágil ao redor de seu pulso não pesava nada, mas poderia matá-lo se deixasse Hogsmeade enquanto o usava.

Harry fechou os olhos e xingou. Estava verdadeiramente preso. Agora não iria para casa, não fazia diferença o número de Comensais disfarçados em Hogsmeade.

xxx

James estava esperando por Harry na entrada principal. Ao lado dele, estavam seus dois melhores amigos. Remus e Sirius tinham vindo especialmente para levar o rapaz a Hogsmeade pela primeira vez. Era uma prática comum os pais e familiares se encontrarem com os filhos no vilarejo nos dias de passeio.

Os três esperaram, perguntando-se silenciosamente se Harry viria ou não. Ele não tinha aparecido no café da manhã. O restante dos alunos já havia saído para Hogsmeade, acompanhados dos professores. Quando James decidiu desistir e ir à procura dele, viu o filho descendo lentamente as escadas.

\- Ele está atrasado, não está? – sussurrou Sirius ao seu lado.

\- Ele está aqui, é tudo que importa – murmurou James em resposta.

Harry não ergueu os olhos, ele simplesmente caminhou até as portas, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de sua calça jeans. Só quando estava a poucos passos de distância do trio, foi que ele olhou para cima. Sua expressão endureceu imediatamente.

\- Bom dia, Harry! – cumprimentou James com seu sorriso habitual.

Harry passou por ele sem dizer uma palavra.

James trocou um olhar com os amigos antes de segui-lo pelas portas de entrada.

O dia estava ensolarado e fresco, o céu claro, mas o ar carregava o frio do outono. Harry enfiou mais ainda as mãos nos bolsos, curvando-se com o frio, mas continuou andando.

\- Você não está com frio? – perguntou James, olhando com preocupação para ele.

\- Muito, naturalmente e em todos os outros aspectos imagináveis – respondeu Harry. – O que você quer?

James revirou os olhos.

\- Você não consegue dar uma resposta direta, não é?

Harry olhou feio para ele, mas não respondeu.

Sirius se inclinou e sussurrou para Remus.

\- Eu o acho muito engraçado.

\- Psiu, Padfoot – repreendeu Remus.

Eles atravessaram os terrenos da escola, dirigindo-se ao portão principal.

\- Então, está animado para ir a Hogsmeade? – perguntou James, tentando dolorosamente conversar. – Aonde quer ir primeiro?

\- A qualquer lugar que me deixe longe de vocês – respondeu Harry.

\- Você não está falando sério. – Sirius riu. – Nós somos as melhores companhias para ir a Hogsmeade. Conhecemos todos os lugares legais.

Harry olhou para ele, a aversão gravada em cada centímetro de seu rosto. Seu olhar deslocou-se para James.

\- Não havia espiões suficientes para você ter que levá-los também?

\- James não nos convidou – respondeu Remus –, estamos indo porque queremos. A gente queria te ver.

Harry amarrou a cara para ele.

\- Por quê? O que vocês...?

Os quatro pararam de andar, o frio de repente se intensificou, fazendo todos tremerem. Uma sombra caiu sobre eles. Suas respirações ficaram como névoa. James olhou diretamente para Harry e viu a cor fugir de seu rosto ao fitar o céu com os olhos aterrorizados. A varinha de James estava em punhos em segundos.

\- Expecto Patronum!

Duas outras vozes se juntaram a dele no mesmo instante, e três formas prateadas irromperam de suas varinhas. Elas dispararam para o alto, misturando-se e formando uma parede prateada para bloquear as formas escuras que voavam na direção deles. Os dementadores bateram contra os patronos e recuaram imediatamente, como se tivessem sido queimados. Havia tantos dementadores, que precisou dos três patronos para bloqueá-los. Os dementadores voaram de volta, deslizando para o céu, voltando a montar guarda, e saindo de vista.

James, Remus e Sirius baixaram as varinhas, os olhos ainda voltados para o céu, caso algum outro dementador voltasse. A parede prateada dos patronos derreteu, revelando o céu azul brilhante novamente.

James olhou para Harry, que ainda contemplava os céus, seus olhos verdes correndo de um lado ao outro. Foi quando percebeu a varinha em sua mão. Uma terrível compreensão o atingiu, a varinha adulterada que lhe fora dada era incapaz de produzir o feitiço do Patrono. Se o garoto estivesse sozinho, não teria conseguido se proteger dos dementadores. É claro que era de propósito, para mantê-lo preso em Hogwarts.

O coração de James saltou uma batida quando viu que Harry tremia. Ele estendeu a mão imediatamente.

\- Harry?

Os olhos do rapaz dispararam de volta para ele, nublados de dor e angústia. Ele deu um passo para trás, saindo do alcance de James. Fechando os olhos, Harry deu um suspiro trêmulo, em um esforço para se acalmar. Quando abriu os olhos para olhar para o mais velho, a dor que estava neles se fora, sendo substituída por raiva feroz mais uma vez.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Sirius ao garoto, com a voz trêmula.

Harry não respondeu, mas se virou e foi embora.

\- O que diabos foi isso? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Os dementadores são instruídos a agir se Harry passar dos portões de Hogwarts – disse Remus. – Vieram atrás dele. – O auror sacudiu a cabeça. – Como pudemos esquecer dos dementadores?

O punho de James se fechou em torno da varinha. Como poderia convencer Harry de que ele não era um prisioneiro quando havia dementadores a postos, prontos para sugar sua alma a qualquer momento? O que Fudge pensava estar fazendo? Como pôde fazer aquilo com um garoto de dezesseis anos? A memória de como seu filho ficara aterrorizado há poucos instantes jamais o abandonaria. James balançou a cabeça e partiu, andando atrás de Harry. Faria o que fosse preciso para que aqueles dementadores fossem embora.

xxx

Hogsmeade era uma vila da qual todos gostavam. Ela sempre tinha algo que interessava a alguém. Lojas de logros, doces, artigos de quadribol, livros e tudo mais. Mas para Harry nada em Hogsmeade interessava. Estava zangado demais para conseguir se concentrar em alguma coisa. A combinação das torturas do dia o esgotara mentalmente. Primeiro, Moody e seu Bracelete Bartra destruíram toda a esperança de escapar. Fora a dor do maldito, Harry estava mais chateado com a perda da oportunidade de voltar para casa. Além disso, aqueles dementadores o assustaram, na verdade o aterrorizaram, a ponto de se sentir fisicamente doente. Aquela dor, angústia, desespero, tudo que mantinha tão firmemente trancado em sua mente fora derramado em um único instante. Ainda tremia ao lembrar. E, ainda por cima, estava sendo seguido por três homens terrivelmente irritantes, que pareciam inclinados a fazer breves comentários sobre cada maldita coisa em Hogsmeade.

\- ...e aqui ficam os Correios. É o lar de mais de quinhentas corujas – dizia Sirius. - Eu _não_ gostaria de fazer a limpeza daqui.

Harry caminhou pelas ruas lotadas, tentando ao máximo ignorar os três. Ele olhou para os diversos grupos de crianças reunidas diante de várias lojas, rindo, comendo, curtindo o passeio. O rapaz desviou o olhar. Não estava destinado a experimentar essas singelas alegrias. Seu destino era ser perseguido por aurores e ameaçado a cada passo por dementadores. Ele enfiou ainda mais as mãos nos bolsos e concentrou-se em respirar para que pudesse se acalmar e resistir ao impulso de bater em alguma coisa.

Logo encontrou mais aurores. Moody, Sturgis, Kingsley e Graham bloquearam seu caminho.

\- Hora da troca de turno – disse Moody, seu olho mágico girando descontroladamente, assimilando o ambiente. - Vamos levá-lo a partir daqui.

\- Nós não precisamos de turnos – opôs-se James, ficando ao lado de Harry. – Eu vou ficar com ele.

O rapaz se afastou, caminhando na direção de Moody.

\- Se eu puder escolher, prefiro ir com eles – murmurou.

James ficou chocado.

\- Harry...?

Mas o garoto já estava indo embora, sem sequer olhar para trás. A vantagem de ter Moody como seu guarda era que o auror não ficaria falando sem parar. Na verdade, talvez nem falasse com ele. Também não caminhava ao seu lado. Moody e os demais aurores o seguiram, observando-o a uma pequena distância.

Harry relaxou um pouco, olhando ao redor da vila com um pouco mais de interesse. Viu um grande grupo de alunos de Hogwarts se aglomerado ao redor da Zonko’s, Logros e Brincadeiras. Passou por ela, não tendo nenhum interesse nesse tipo de loja. Viu Neville sair pela porta, cercado por um grupo de grifinórios. Ele também viu Harry e abriu um grande sorriso para ele. Neville meneou a cabeça antes de levantar a mão para acenar. Harry assentiu, com um pequeno sorriso. Ele tirou a mão do bolso e deu um pequeno aceno.

O garoto ouviu um grunhido atrás de si antes de Moody sibilar.

\- Seu doente, filho da mãe!

Harry virou-se para fuzilá-lo com os olhos, vendo o olhar de ódio e raiva brilhar em seu olho humano. O jovem desviou o olhar, focando-se na caminhada. Ele não queria ser provocado a atacá-lo ali, mesmo sendo muito tentador.

O rapaz viu um bar no final da rua. Uma placa dizia _“O Três Vassouras”_. Se alguma vez Harry precisou de uma bebida, foi naquele dia. Entrou no pequeno bar, vendo que estava cheio de pessoas. Havia um grande número de alunos de Hogwarts, mas a maioria era de adultos sentados em torno das mesas de madeira, rindo e falando mais alto do que o necessário. O rapaz não se importava com a comitiva de aurores o seguindo ou não. Ele foi direto para o bar e se apoiou no primeiro lugar vago.

\- Uma dose de firewhiskey – disse ele à garçonete.

A mulher a olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar duro.

\- Que diferença isso faz? – retrucou.

A garçonete colocou a mão na cintura, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Faz muita diferença. Se você não for maior de idade, não pode comprar firewhiskey.

Harry esfregou a cabeça em aborrecimento.

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho dezessete! – vociferou.

A mulher sorriu.

\- Bela tentativa, querido. – Ela balançou a cabeça para ele.

Harry estava prestes a se levantar e sair quando o auror Kingsley chegou por trás dele. Ele acenou para a garçonete.

\- Madame Rosmerta, uma dose de firewhiskey, por favor.

Ela serviu-lhe a bebida e colocou o copo à sua frente. Kingsley o empurrou para Harry, surpreendendo-o.

\- Você parece estar precisando – disse o homem ao rapaz em voz baixa. – Sturgis me contou sobre o bracelete e o que Alastor fez. – Ele olhou para a mesa na qual os membros da Ordem estavam e então se virou para encontrar o olhar de Harry.  – Quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, o bracelete será removido, você tem a minha palavra.

O garoto não disse nada. Kingsley se afastou, sentando-se à mesa com o restante de seus colegas. Harry virou-se para sua dose de firewhiskey. Pegou o copo e bebeu de uma só vez. O líquido queimou sua garganta, como sempre fazia, mas ele não se importava.

Sentou-se no bar, os dedos brincando com o copo vazio. Seu olhar tranquilo disparava de uma pessoa a outra, assimilando a atmosfera alegre ao seu redor. A risada familiar alcançou seus ouvidos e ele se virou na direção dela. Avistou o grupo de alunos na mesa à sua direita. Harry viu Damien rir descontroladamente de algo que Ron dizia. A risada ficou tocando em sua cabeça. Observou o menino, cercado pelos amigos, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e sorrindo.

As portas se abriram e Harry viu sua atenção se voltar para os três homens que entraram. James Potter viu Damien assim que entrou. Ele correu até a mesa deles, Remus e Sirius ao seu lado. James inclinou-se para dizer alguma coisa ao grupo, e todos eles explodiram em mais risadas. Damien deve ter respondido algo atrevido, porque James pareceu surpreso. Mas ele riu e foi na direção do menino, despenteando seu cabelo com carinho. Ele puxou a carteira e pegou um pouco de dinheiro, entregando a Damien e tornando a despentear seu cabelo.

Harry desviou o olhar, erguendo a mão para esfregar a cabeça. Ele se levantou e dirigiu-se aos banheiros. Entrou no cômodo, que estava vazio, e correu até as pias. Ligou a água fria e jogou punhados em seu rosto até que ele ficasse dormente. Abaixou a cabeça, os olhos fechados e as mãos agarradas à borda da pia. Levou quase um minuto para abrir os olhos e encarar seu reflexo, a água escorrendo de seu rosto. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, inclinando-se de modo que sua testa descansou contra o espelho.

Ele se afastou apenas momentos depois, pegando algumas toalhas de papel para secar o rosto. A qualquer momento um dos aurores, provavelmente Moody, viria se intrometer para ver se ele estava tentando escapar. Harry secou o rosto e amassou o papel toalha, jogando-o fora. Ele se virou para sair, mas parou quando viu uma figura encapuzada em pé na porta, bloqueando seu caminho. O jovem agarrou sua varinha inútil.

Ele caminhou em direção à porta, mas a figura se aproximou, bloqueando-o de propósito. O rapaz suspirou.

\- Eu estou tendo um _péssimo_ dia, então sugiro que não mexa comigo.

Uma risada escapou da pessoa encapuzada. Harry a teria explodido se não tivesse reconhecido a risada. Ele observou atordoado e em surpresa a pessoa estender a mão e baixar o capuz.

Bellatrix Lestrange sorriu para o rapaz, seus olhos de pálpebras pesadas fixos no rosto dele. Ela não o via há meses. Imediatamente, a Comensal viu as mudanças. Seus olhos estavam cansados e não ostentavam o verde vívido de costume, ele estava pálido e seu rosto mais magro. Era óbvio que não estava comendo direito e não estava dormindo bem também. Aquilo estava prestes a mudar, agora que ela o levaria de volta para casa.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, Harry fechara a pequena distância entre eles. Por um momento insano, Bella pensou que ele estava prestes a abraçá-la. Mas, no fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que não podia ser isso. Harry odiava abraços.

Em vez disso, uma de suas mãos fechou-se em torno do braço dela, seu aperto brutalmente forte.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sibilou ele furiosamente. – Quer ser pega?

Bella encarou os olhos verdes irritados, mas aquilo não lhe causou nada. Foi ela quem lhe ensinara a usar sua raiva. Não podia temer algo que ela alimentou.

\- Vim te levar para casa – respondeu simplesmente.

O aperto de Harry aumentou.

\- Não seja estúpida! – sibilou o garoto. Ele a soltou e dirigiu-se à porta, claramente em pânico. – Os malditos aurores estão lá fora! – vociferou. – O que estava pensando? Como você vai sair?

\- Com isso. – Bella ergueu a corrente de ouro.

Harry olhou para o objeto, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

\- Uma Chave de Portal, bom. Você pode ir embora.

\- _Nós_ podemos ir – corrigiu Bella. – Venha, Príncipe, é hora de ir para casa.

Harry nunca se sentira tão terrivelmente impotente. Seu coração doía com o pensamento de ir para casa. Ele olhou para Bella atentamente por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça.

\- Bella... eu... eu não posso.

\- O que está dizendo? – Ela estava confusa.

\- Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, alguém pode entrar a qualquer momento.

\- A porta está com um feitiço para afastar as pessoas. Você é o único que permiti que passasse por ele – respondeu Bella. – Não vai durar para sempre, mas ainda está ativo.

\- O olho mágico de Moody pode ver através de portas e paredes – disse ele à Comensal. – Se ele se aproximar da porta, verá você aqui comigo.

\- Então, temos que partir – respondeu Bella.

Harry não sabia como dizer a ela. Ele levantou seu pulso esquerdo e puxou a manga. A mulher olhou para o bracelete vermelho, que parecia nada mais do que um fio de luz.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, adiantando-se para dar uma olhada.

\- Um Bracelete Bartra – respondeu Harry calmamente. – Ele não me permite sair de Hogsmeade.

Bella levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, estreitando os olhos em fendas.

\- O que isso faz? – exigiu saber.

Harry vacilou. Não queria contar a ela. Era capaz de ela ter um ataque de fúria se descobrisse o que o bracelete foi programado para fazer com ele.

\- Ele me impede de sair – disse o garoto. – Vamos ficar por aqui.

Bella o encarou, seus olhos habilmente apanhando as pistas de dor que remanesciam nele. Sua palidez, o ligeiro tremor de suas mãos e seus olhos. Ele nunca conseguiu esconder a sua dor, ela conseguia ler em seus olhos. A Comensal se endireitou, seu olhar jamais vacilando.

\- Você não consegue removê-lo? – perguntou, parecendo terrivelmente calma, o que Harry sabia significar que estava prestes a perder a linha em breve.

\- Não, só quem colocou é que pode remover.

Bella endireitou os ombros

\- Quem foi?

Harry sustentou seu olhar.

\- Alastor Moody.

A surpresa de Bella apareceu momentaneamente, antes de sua expressão mudar para mostrar sua raiva. Ela se virou para sair, mas Harry foi rápido e segurou seu braço.

\- Não! – sibilou.

\- Se ele morrer, o feitiço morre com ele! – respondeu ela. – Vou levá-lo para casa hoje, Príncipe! Se eu tiver que matar todos que estão atrás daquela porta, que assim seja!

Harry a puxou de volta, as duas mãos sobre os braços dela, segurando-a.

\- O lugar está repleto dos malditos aurores! – sussurrou ele para ela, seu aperto aumentando. – Você não vai fazer nada. Você vai para casa e vai ficar lá.

\- Eu não vou embora sem você! – respondeu Bella.

\- Sim, você vai.

\- Eu posso dar conta de Moody!

\- Não com o restante dos aurores ao redor – disse Harry. - Não consegue ver, Bella? É uma armadilha. A única razão de me trazerem aqui é para farejar Comensais da Morte. Dumbledore não é burro. Ele sabia que meu pai enviaria seus homens para cá disfarçados. Estão tentando chegar até eles através de mim. – Harry afrouxou um pouco o aperto. – Não deixe que eles ganhem.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas arderem no canto dos olhos. Ela não choraria, não na frente de Harry.

\- Como posso voltar ao mestre sem você? – perguntou.

A pontada de saudade o atingiu com força e Harry fez uma careta.

\- Trabalhe nos escudos, é o único caminho. – Ele viu o olhar de Bella disparar para o bracelete. – Isto é tudo por hoje.

Ele acrescentou um silencioso "eu espero". Não confiava em nenhum dos aurores, mas as palavras de Kingsley lhe confortaram um pouco. Ou talvez fosse apenas o firewhiskey.

\- Eles te machucaram? – perguntou Bella, encarando-o em busca da verdadeira resposta.

Harry sorriu.

\- É claro que não, eles não são loucos.

\- Harry.

O sorriso dele vacilou e o rapaz baixou a cabeça.

\- Apenas... trabalhe nos escudos – repetiu, muito mais calmo. – Tirem-me logo daqui.

Bella não conseguiu evitar. A primeira lágrima caiu, mas ela rapidamente a enxugou.

\- Vou atrás de Moody. Se eu conseguir uma boa chance com ele...

\- Você. Vai. Para. Casa – repetiu Harry, cada palavra dita com os dentes cerrados. – Não me faça dizer outra vez.

Bella, apesar da situação, deu uma risadinha chorosa.

\- Tem noção do quanto você soa como o mestre quando diz isso?

Harry sorriu com relutância.

\- Eu já ouvi isso várias vezes, dele mesmo.

\- Harry, por favor...

Harry se moveu, pegando a corrente dela, interrompendo-a. Ele a colocou em volta de seu pescoço antes de olhar para ela.

\- Vá, antes que Moody te veja. – Ele fez uma pausa antes de se afastar. – É uma ordem.

Bella fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em aceitação. Ela tocou a chave do portal e olhou para Harry.

\- Eu venho te buscar em breve, Príncipe. Eu juro – prometeu.

\- Eu sei – respondeu ele calmamente.

Bella desapareceu com um toque na corrente, deixando Harry sozinho novamente.

xxx

Quando Harry voltou ao bar, viu vários aurores de pé, aparentemente vindo em sua direção para averiguá-lo. À frente, naturalmente, estava Moody. Ele rosnou para o garoto, seu olho mágico girando loucamente na órbita. Harry amarrou a cara para ele e passou pelo homem. Mentalmente, estava agradecendo a Merlin por ele não ter chegado perto o suficiente para ver Bella pela porta. Ela partira bem na hora.

Enquanto passava pelas mesas, viu, para sua surpresa, Draco com sua turma da Sonserina. Eles estavam tomando cerveja amanteigada e conversando em voz baixa, zombando dos que estavam em volta. Draco ergueu os olhos e encontrou os dele. Harry não sustentou seu olhar, ciente de todos os olhos o espiando. Ele mal deu dois passos à frente quando ouviu.

Gritos frenéticos vindos da rua.

_“Droga, Bella!"_

Ela desobedecera às suas ordens e causara um tumulto.

Ele não foi o único a correr para a janela mais próxima para ver o que estava acontecendo. Todos estavam amontoados em torno das janelas, esforçando-se para ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas Harry logo viu que não foi Bella que causou a comoção. Não eram sequer Comensais da Morte. Era algo muito, muito pior.

Seu coração afundou com a visão dos homens de mantos negros. Virou-se e viu Draco olhando pela janela ao lado. Ele voltou os olhos arregalados e temerosos para Harry. O moreno sabia que o amigo também os reconhecera.

Daywalkers tinham atacado Hogsmeade.

xxx


End file.
